Un amour imparfait
by cathy29jes
Summary: traduction Edward quitte Bella et Alice quitte Jasper , leurs mondes entrent en collision . Ils n'ont personne et se tournent vers l'autre pour le confort . Ils deviennent amis , peut-être plus ? langage graphique et citrons . Jasper /Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur ma page des auteurs favoris **

**mistyhaze420 propose des chansons pour certains de ses chapitres , adresse sur son profil ,**

**Je remercie Damoiselle A et Saw-v1 pour avoir répondu à mes questions , si vous n'avez pas lu leurs histoires , le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris**

**Cette histoire comporte 33 chapitres et 2 outtakes soit 35 en tout et elle est complète **

**Elle est classée M pour le langage , le sexe et la violence , en clair : interdite au – de 18 ans **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Thème de la chanson : FORGOTTEN by Avril Lavigne **

**Chapitre un **

**POV Bella **

J'ai ouvert les yeux et regardai par la fenêtre de ma chambre . Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je me suis endormie . C'était le jour des diplômes . Je me souviens d'y avoir été … en quelque sorte . Je suis rentrée directement à la maison et suis allée me coucher . Je dois avoir dormi quelques heures parce que c'était le crépuscule . Merde , c'est le moment le plus difficile de la journée pour moi . C'est difficile de croire qu'un peu plus de trois mois auparavant j'étais heureuse . J'étais amoureuse . Je n'étais pas seule et oubliée .

Quand Edward m'a laissé seule dans les bois , mon monde est descendu en spirale . L'amour de ma vie ne voulait plus de moi . Il ne m'aimait pas . Je lui avais offert ma vie... mon âme , mais elle n'était pas assez bonne . Je n'étais pas assez bonne pour qu'il reste avec moi . Ainsi , après la meilleure année de ma vie … même si j'ai été presque touchée par une camionnette , presque violée et presque tuée par un vampire sadique , James … pathétiquement , cela restait encore la meilleure année de ma vie .

J'aurais dû l'écouter quand il m'a prévenu de rester loin de lui ._ Non , c'est faux ._ Autant je déteste l'admettre , j'aimerais toujours cet égoïste , enfoiré de bâtard arrogant .

Putain , je le hais aussi . S'il m'aimait encore , j'aurais une famille maintenant . Alice a sûrement vu que Charlie serait tué . Mais elle aussi m'a laissé . Ils auraient pu l'empêcher . Il a été tué par un conducteur ivre la nuit où Edward m'a laissé seule dans les bois .

Charlie pensait que je m'étais perdue et il est sorti me chercher . J'ai été trouvée plus tard par un ami de mon père , Billy Black , couchée seule dans les bois , incohérente et brisée . J'ai dû aller identifier le corps de mon père . Il ne restait plus grand-chose à voir . Ce n'est pas une image agréable à avoir dans l'esprit .

J'ai appelé Renée . Comme par hasard , elle avait perdu son téléphone portable une semaine plus tôt et n'a pu savoir pour Charlie que trois jours plus tard . C'était assez merdique .

Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais prête à venir en Floride par contre , c'est elle qui n'était pas prête à me recevoir . Elle et Phil étaient en voyage et ses mots exacts ont été : '' Tu n'as que trois mois d'école à faire , tu devrais vraiment rester à Forks pour finir tes études . Charlie aurait voulu cela .'' Merci de me jeter la mort de mon père à la gueule et de me faire culpabiliser . Quelle garce .

Je n'avais personne d'autre qu'elle . Certains soirs , j'ai besoin de quelqu'un . Je ne tiendrais pas beaucoup plus longtemps dans cette existence de merde . Ce n'est plus la peine . Ma vie s'est terminée il y a trois mois . Maintenant je suis juste … vivante . Jacob ne vient même plus me voir . J'ai blessé ou fait fuir toutes les personnes qui se souciaient de moi . Que dis-je ? Edward n'a jamais vraiment pris soin de moi .

J'étais un putain de projet scientifique pour lui . C'est même la seule raison pour laquelle il m'a parlé... il ne pouvait pas lire mon esprit et cela à meurtri son fragile ego . Il est venu à moi parce qu'il aimait mon odeur . C'est comme choisir un chiot parce que vous aimez sa couleur . J'étais un putain d'animal pour eux . Ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de m'euthanasier quand ils ont eu fini de jouer . Ils m'ont enfermée dans un sac et m'ont jetée dans la putain de rivière … pour que je meurs beaucoup plus lentement .

Peut-être qu'il en a eu marre de me protéger tout le temps . Las de protéger la pauvre , faible , fragile petite humaine . Quel agneau stupide .

Merde ! Je dois immédiatement parler avec quelqu'un bordel ! J'ai attrapé le téléphone et composé le numéro d'une des deux seules personnes que je connaissais .

''Bonjour ?''

'' Billie ? C'est Bella , j'ai besoin de parler à Jacob .''

Je l'ai entendu crier après Jacob et entendus des cris en réponses dans le fond .

'' Je suis désolé Bella , il dit qu'il va vous rappeler .'' Clic .

Génial , merci beaucoup bâtard et va sucer tête de nœud .

Merde … il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne .

_Renée , s' il te plaît , prend ce putain de téléphone …_

'' Le numéro que vous avez composé a été déconnecté …''

SALOPE ! MERDE !

C'est fini . J'en ai marre putain …

Mon esprit a été suffisamment baisé , maintenant c'est mon corps qui abandonne .

J'ai jeté ce putain de téléphone contre le mur où il s'est brisé … pas comme si n'importe qui va m'appeler de toute façon …

J'ai attrapé cette saloperie de chaise d'ordinateur et l'ai jeté par ma putain de fenêtre , la brisant en mille morceaux …

J'étais en mode saccage . Frapper sur mes conneries de merde , les jeter ou les détruire à coup de pied . Casser tout ce qui était fragile . La seule pièce hors-limites était la chambre de Charlie . Le parfum de son eau de toilette s'attardait encore dedans et je n'avais pas besoin de cette merde en ce moment …

J'ai dégringolé l'escalier en laissant un chemin de destruction derrière moi . Je devais sortir de cette putain de maison maintenant . Trop de souvenirs et de putains de fantômes me poursuivaient .

J' ai attrapé mes clés et l'avis de décès de Charlie .

_Attends mon amour ! Ne fait pas de folies . Tu as promis que tu resterais en sécurité …_

'' Va te faire enculer Edward ! Tu as brisé ta promesse aussi ! ''

J'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée , ne prenant même pas la peine de la refermer derrière moi . J'ai sauté dans mon camion et reculai . Quelques secondes plus tard , je poussais mon vieux tas de ferraille aussi vite qu'il pouvait aller .

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je pensais . Tout ce qui m'était arrivé continuant de clignoter dans ma tête , tournant comme un putain de cauchemar , j'étais claquée et ce n'était rien de le dire . Edward aurait dit … que je piquais ma crise et me laissais guider par l'instinct . Ce qui est beaucoup trop dangereux .

Un peu plus tard , je me suis garée sur le bord de la falaise . Il faisait sombre maintenant . La lune était pleine et brillante et il y avait des traînées de nuages noirs dans le ciel . C'était étrangement beau … tranquille . La brise m'a fait frissonner et il me semblait qu'il allait pleuvoir bientôt . Ce fut la première fois depuis trois mois que je me suis sentie en paix .

_Rentre chez toi Bella !_

_Va te faire enculer Edward , dégage !_

_S'il te plaît mon amour , retourne à la maison ._

_Je n'ai plus de maison , Edward , je n'ai plus rien !_

_Bella , je t'en prie . S'il te plaît , retourne chez toi ._

_Edward mon amour , tu as toujours voulu sauver mon cul pathétique , je suppose que c'est ta dernière chance . _

Je souriais alors que mon pied appuyait sur l'accélérateur … je souriais sur le chemin vers ma fin … jusqu'à ce que le camion ait commencé à glisser sur le bord … la seule chose que je pensais était … _Putain , je ne veut pas mourir …_

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur ma page des auteurs favoris**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes .**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture , les favoris , les alertes et les examens **

**Chapitre deux **

**POV Jasper **

'' Alice , de quoi parles-tu bordel ?''

'' Je suis désolé, Jasper ! Je ne vois plus d'avenir pour nous !''

'' Putain , Alice ! Tu me quittes ? ''

'' Oui . Je viens de … Jasper , je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi .''

Eh bien , si ça n'est pas un putain de coup de pied au cul . Je regardais mon beau petit lutin de femme et suppliais , '' Alice … s' il te plaît , ne me quitte pas . Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé . Tu n'es pas sérieuse . S' il te plaît , ne me quitte pas .'' Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et me penchai pour l'embrasser … elle me repoussa .

'' Jasper , je suis sérieuse ! Je ne veux plus de toi ! Je sais que ça fait mal et j'en suis désolé mais c'est la vérité ! ''

Je voulais sortir de cette chambre et me serrais les cheveux pour me calmer . '' Alice , je n'ai personne d'autre . Je te dois tout … Carlisle et le reste de la famille … Les Dénali … je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller . Je ne veux pas rester seul . Tu es ma femme , bordel de merde . C'est si facile pour toi de décider de me laisser partir ? '' Je ne pouvais même pas la regarder . Elle ne m'aime plus , putain . _Reprends-toi , Jasper . Ne perds pas ton sang-froid ._

Alice s'agenouilla pour me regarder : '' Non , ce n'est pas une décision facile pour moi . Je me sens simplement différente et je ne peux pas l'ignorer plus longtemps . Je suis désolé . Ne pouvons-nous pas essayer d'être des amis ? ''

J'ai tourné ma tête , '' Ami ? Tu te fous de moi ? '' Je me levai et la regardai comme si elle était folle . Je dois me tirer de là avant que je ne sois brisé . Je ne m'attendais pas à cette connerie . Je sais que nous avions quelques problèmes mais je pensais que nous pourrions travailler dessus et passer , comme nous le faisions toujours . Alice a vraiment tiré le tapis sous mes putains de pieds .

Elle saisit mon bras avant que je n'ouvre la porte de la chambre , '' Jasper , tu n'as pas besoin de quitter la maison . Je vais essayer de t'éviter pendant quelques semaines . Je suis sûre qu'après un peu de temps , tu seras bien …''

Je respirais profondément pour essayer de me calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas , putain .

'' Va te faire enculer , Alice ! '' Je me suis arraché de sa poigne et j'ai dégringolé les escaliers . Carlisle et Esmé m'attendaient en bas . Je savais qu'ils allaient me demander de rester , mais je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être dans la même maison qu'Alice , sans parler du même État . Putain , comme je la détestais maintenant .

'' Carlisle , Esmé , je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester ici . Je suis sûr que vous comprenez .'' Carlisle hocha un peu la tête , il était visiblement bouleversé et Esmé m'a tenue dans une étreinte .'' Ne soit pas fâché contre nous , s'il te plaît et appelle nous souvent .'' J'ai soupiré : '' J'essayerais .''

Je suis parti en courant . Je ne savais pas où j'allais , bordel , mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance . Je n'ai même pas pris mes affaires . Je me suis arrêté au bout d'un moment pour déraciner quelques arbres , causant des ravages dans la forêt . Je devais libérer une partie de ma colère . J'ai enfin pu revenir à mes sens . J'ai couru pendant deux jours , ne m'arrêtant que pour chasser .

Quand j'ai cessé de courir , c'était le crépuscule . Je me tenais en face de notre maison , à Forks . Je n'avais même pas réalisé que c'était là que je me dirigeais .

Je me suis assis sur le perron , essayant de donner un putain de sens à ce qui s'était passé .

_Ma femme ne m'aime plus . J'ai perdu son amour depuis un certain temps déjà et j'étais trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte . Edward ne va jamais me pardonner d'avoir attaqué Bella . Personne ne l'a revu depuis que nous avons quitté Forks . Je me contrôlais très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il la jette sur cette putain de table … bordel . Emmett et Rosalie sont partis depuis quelque temps pour être ensemble . J'avais suggéré la même chose à Alice mais elle était inquiète , maintenant je sais pourquoi . Salope . Je ne veux pas rester seul , et si je perds mon contrôle et que je tue quelqu'un ? Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner . C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas aller voir Peter et Charlotte … ils continuent de tuer des humains et e serait beaucoup trop difficile de maintenir mon style de vie avec eux ._

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et soupirai . Je sentais encore l'odeur de Bella dans l'air . Elle a vraiment un parfum fantastique … un peu comme le freesia et le lilas . Mes pensées ont dérivé vers elle . _Je me demande comment elle se porte depuis que nous l'avons abandonné . _Je me sentais horriblement mal quand nous l'avons laissé . Nous la considérions comme une partie de notre famille , mais nous l'avons abandonné sans même un simple au revoir . Nous sommes vraiment des créatures sans âmes . Je n'ai même jamais eu la chance de m'excuser auprès d'elle , mais je savais qu'elle me pardonnerait . C'est juste ce qu'elle est . Je n'avais jamais vu un humain aussi intrépide et compatissant qu'elle . Edward a toujours dit qu'elle n'avait aucun sens de l'auto-préservation , mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui . Je pense qu'elle possède une foi inébranlable .

Je pourrais aller la voir ! Elle pourrait me dire de foutre le camp . Elle ne le fera probablement pas cependant . Je pense qu'elle va me pardonner . Espérons qu'elle n'aura pas peur de moi . Peut-être qu'elle va me laisser rester avec elle pendant un moment … merde … c'est une blague … je pense à quoi ? Je suis la dernière personne sur terre qu'elle voudra voir . Je suis le fils de pute qui a entièrement ruiné son monde .

Je vais juste aller à sa maison … elle sera peut-être là . Je veux seulement voir quelqu'un que je connais .

Avant que je ne puisse me parler à moi-même encore une fois , j'ai couru chez Bella . Son camion était dans l'allée , la voiture de Charlie avait disparu donc il devait travailler . _Dois-je frapper ? Non , je vais m'approcher un peu plus près pour voir comment elle se porte avant de me comporter comme un abruti complet et frapper à sa porte . _

J 'ai grimpé dans l'arbre devant sa fenêtre d'où je pouvais la voir debout au milieu de sa chambre . Elle ressemblait à une merde . Il me semblait qu'elle avait perdu du poids et qu'elle ne dormait probablement pas . Elle avait l'air vraiment fatigué . Je sentais de fortes émotions sortir de sa poitrine : colère , peur , douleur , désespoir , nécessité … j'étais étourdi par toute cette pression .

Soudain , elle jeta son téléphone contre le mur . Elle criait et détruisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main . Putain , elle était en train de s'effondrer . Je lui ai envoyé des vagues calmantes mais ça n'a pas marché . Putain ! J'étais impuissant alors je l'ai regardé et simplement attendu qu'elle se calme , sachant qu'éventuellement , sa colère retomberait .

Je me sentais de mal en pis avec sa douleur mais je ne voulais pas la quitter jusqu'à ce que je sois certain qu'elle aille mieux . Espérons que Charlie rentre bientôt à la maison pour l'aider . Après vingt minutes de saccages , elle est sortie de sa chambre et a couru dans la cuisine . J'ai sauté de mon arbre afin de continuer à la voir par la fenêtre . Elle a attrapé une coupure de presse sur la table de la cuisine pour la lire tranquillement . J'ai regardé rapidement pour voir ce que c'était … '' Le chef de la police Charles Swann était un membre apprécié de notre communauté . Il va beaucoup nous manquer . Il laisse dans le deuil sa fille Isabella Marie Swann , âgée de 18 ans … .'' _Putain de merde ! Charlie est mort . _J'ai regardé de plus près l'avis de décès pour connaître la date de sa mort … _Le jour où Edward l'a quitté . Oh putain ! Elle est restée seule pendant tout ce temps ! Bordel , Charlie est mort le jour où nous l'avons quitté , et nous l'avons laissé seule pour faire face à ça ! Putain . _Mes propres sentiments de culpabilités et de tristesse envers elle m'ont fait ressentir une faiblesse au niveau des genoux .

Elle saisit ses clés et a couru vers la porte d'entrée avant de s'arrêter brusquement en fermant les yeux . Au bout d'un moment , elle cria '' Va te faire enculé , Edward ! Toi aussi tu as brisé ta promesse ! '' _C'est quoi ce bordel ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? A-t-elle entendu Edward lui parler dans son esprit ? Putain , qu'avons-nous fait pour elle ? _

Elle est sortie par la porte d'entrée et montée dans son camion . J'ai couru à ses côtés dans les bois , en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas d'accident vu sa façon de conduire . Après un trajet complètement dingue , elle s'est arrêtée sur le bord d'une falaise surplombant la plage et a éteint le moteur et les phares . J'ai grimpé dans un arbre voisin de sa position , encore incertain de la conduite à suivre .

Elle restait assise en regardant la lune avec un très paisible sourire . Normalement j'aurai pensé que c'était une bonne chose , mais les émotions diffusées par son corps me disaient une tout autre histoire : la peur , la solitude , la panique , l'indifférence , la résolution …

Je me suis rendu compte ensuite qu'elle démarrait son putain de camion et qu'elle se préparait à sauter de la falaise …

J'ai sauté de mon arbre et j'ai couru , ses émotions me tiraient en avant et je ne savais pas si j'allais arriver à elle dans les temps .

Crainte . Résolution . Indifférence … REGRET ?

Lorsque les regrets m'ont frappés , j'ai couru encore plus vite . Le camion tombait maintenant . J'ai sauté sur une branche qui traînait sur le rebord , arraché la portière de son putain de camion alors qu'il tombait toujours , attrapé sa main et arraché son cul de là . Je tenais la branche avec une main et Bella avec l'autre . Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle était suspendue là , sans bouger . _Merde , j'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait de mal …_

'' Bella ?'' J'ai crié pour tenter d'obtenir une réaction . Il a fallu un moment mais elle a ouvert les yeux et ma vue . Elle avait le souffle coupé , en complet état de choc . '' Jasper ? '' . J'essayais d'être énergique vu la situation actuelle , '' Bella , je vais te tirer vers moi . Tu devras mettre tes bras autour de mon cou et envelopper tes jambes autour de ma taille . De cette façon , j'aurais les mains libres pour nous remonter sur la corniche . Tu es prête , chérie ? '' Elle hocha lentement la tête .

Je l'ai tiré vers moi et elle a fait ce que je lui demandais . Elle a d'abord mis ses bras autour de mon cou et elle a ensuite glissé ses jambes autour de ma taille , bloquant ses chevilles ensemble . Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et me tint très serrée , elle tremblait violemment . Elle était terrifiée , mais tout ce que mon esprit tordu pensait c'était … _Putain , elle est chaude . _

Avec les deux mains libres , j'ai pu nous remonter facilement . Je suis resté sans bouger pendant quelques minutes en tenant Bella . Elle était accrochée à moi et ne voulait pas me lâcher . Alors j'ai également serré mes bras autour d'elle et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule . _Elle sent incroyablement bon … _

Je me sentais émotionnellement épuisé à ce point , alors je me suis assis sur le sol en la berçant dans mes bras . Elle sanglotait vivement maintenant et si mon cœur battait encore , il se serait brisé quand j'ai senti ses tremblements alors qu'elle se décomposait dans mes bras . . J'ai resserré mon emprise et lui murmura à l'oreille : '' Tu es sauvé , Isabella . Tu es en sécurité .''

Elle frissonna . _J'ai probablement dû lui faire peur . Elle n'éprouve pourtant pas la moindre crainte maintenant , juste de la douleur , de la tristesse … confort … Dieu merci ._

Au moins j'étais capable de lui fournir un certain confort pour quelques instants . Il lui a fallu du temps avant qu'elle n'arrête de pleurer . Lorsque les tremblements ont finalement cessés , elle laissa échapper un long soupir et puis , à ma grande consternation , elle se détacha de moi pour se lever .

Je me levai aussi et la regarda , ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire , j'étais un peu perdu dans ses émotions en ce moment . Elle a levé les yeux vers moi avant de me dire très doucement : '' Merci , Jasper .'' Je lui ai gentiment souri en retour , je sentais toujours ses émotions tourbillonner autour d'elle alors je lui ai simplement répondu : '' Je t'en prie .''

Elle eut un petit sourire , mais bon , c'était tout de même un sourire et j'en ai été heureux .

Je me suis lentement approchée d'elle , ne voulant pas lui faire peur . '' Bella , je suis tellement désolé pour tout . Si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle , rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé . Je vais me sentir coupable de ça tant que j'existerais .''

Elle regarda le sol . '' Jasper , rien n'est de ta faute . Je suis une humaine maladroite qui s'est coupée dans une salle pleine de vampires . D'ailleurs tu n'allais pas m'attaquer quand je me suis coupée avec le papier .Tu as perdu le contrôle quand Edward m'a jeté sur la table mais ce n'est pas de ta faute . Comme je l'ai toujours dit , vous êtes des vampires , c'est qui vous êtes . Je l'ai accepté .

Bella est la personne qui pardonne le plus facilement que j'ai jamais connu , mais parfois elle me choque tout de même . Je suis resté sans voix devant sa compassion alors j'ai simplement souri .

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et j'ai entendu son rythme cardiaque augmenter . '' Alors ? Où est tout le monde ? Edward t'envoie pour sauver ma journée maintenant , hein ? '' J' ai réalisé qu'elle était anxieuse parce qu'elle pensait que toute la famille était de retour alors j'ai essayé de calmer sa nervosité . '' Bella , je suis seul et je ne sais pas où sont les autres .''

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard confus et je redoutais ce qui allait arriver . '' Mais … Alice doit l'avoir vu pour que tu sois ici …'' J'ai secoué la tête et l'interrompis : '' Non , Bella , je suis seul . Alice m'a quitté .'' Je me sentais comme une merde . Je ne voulais pas penser à Alice mais Bella méritait la vérité sur la raison de ma présence ici .

Elle m'a regardé , encore une fois , complètement choqué . Elle hoquetait : '' Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous deviez rester toujours ensemble ? '' Je fis un signe vers deux rochers parfaits pour s'asseoir . Elle s'installa et je me suis assis en face d'elle . Elle me regardait intensément dans les yeux maintenant , essayant de comprendre ce que diable il s'était passé . Je me suis dit , merde , je vais lui dire la vérité .

'' Je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée Bella . Elle m'a servi un tas de conneries sur son désamour pour moi ces derniers mois . Donc maintenant , elle ne m'aime plus … elle ne veut pas de moi . Nous étions mariés depuis un demi-siècle , putain .'' J'ai eu un faible sourire pour cacher la douleur irradiant de ma poitrine encore aujourd'hui .'' Mais elle souhaite que nous soyons amis un jour .'' Je murmurais les mots en la traitant de chienne sous mon souffle mais je ne sais pas si Bella l'a entendu .

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur mon genou en me regardant : '' Je suis désolé , Jasper .'' Ça m'a envoyé une secousse électrique mais manifestement pas à elle . Elle peut avoir compris de quelle façon nous nous sentons , mais je n'étais certainement pas habitué à la façon dont je me suis senti quand elle m'a touché . Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment approché d'elle quand elle était avec Edward . Même à l'hôtel de Phœnix , j'ai gardé une distance de sécurité . Elle recula et ensuite commença une petite diatribe alors que moi , je voulais juste qu'elle remette sa main sur mon genou : '' Nous savons les choisir , hein ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné . Je pensais que je connaissais Alice et Edward mieux que moi . Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils étaient aussi impitoyables .''

Soudainement , mon esprit à dérivé de retour sur Charlie . Je me demandais si je devais lui en parler mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'en avait probablement jamais vraiment parlé à quelqu'un et qu'elle avait besoin de le sortir . J'ai donc pris mon souffle et demandai : '' Euh … Bella ? Qu'est-il arrivé ... à Charlie ? ''

Ses yeux sont devenus brillants à nouveau et elle se mordit la lèvre . Elle a pris quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer .'' Le jour où Edward est parti , il m'a laissé seule dans les bois . Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas et ne voulait pas de moi . J'ai été anéantie . Quand il s'est enfui , j'ai essayé de courir après lui . Je me suis perdue . La nuit est tombée . Je me souviens d'être restée étendu sur le sol froid . Il pleuvait , mais je ne sentais rien . Enfin bref , Charlie est sorti pour me chercher . Il a conduit sa voiture à travers la ville pour voir s'il pouvait me trouver et à son retour … il a été percuté par un conducteur ivre .'' Je sentais le chagrin et la douleur qui émanait d'elle , c'était impressionnant . Elle a repris son souffle et a continué . '' Un ami de mon père , Billy Black , m'a trouvé . Charlie est mort en pensant toujours que j'avais disparu . Le lendemain j'ai dû aller voir son corps et confirmer que c'était bien lui . '' Elle fondit en larmes à nouveau et instinctivement , je l'ai prise dans mes bras . Je l'ai serré contre moi , la laissant pleurer tant qu'elle en avait besoin . J'ai glissé mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux soyeux en les caressant doucement .

Après quelques minutes , elle s'est dégagée légèrement pour me regarder : '' Comment as-tu su pour Charlie et pourquoi … tu n'as pas répondu à ma question , à savoir pourquoi tu es là . '' Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux de biche mais je n'étais pas pressé d'avoir cette conversation .

'' Bella , quand Alice a décidé qu'elle ne me voulait plus , elle m'a détruit , putain . Quand elle m'a trouvé dans ce restaurant il y a si longtemps , elle m'a donné de l'espoir , maintenant qu'elle est partie , je n'en ai plus . Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé vivre cette putain de vie tout seul . Tout ce que je sais , je le lui dois . Je ne suis rien sans elle . Alors j'ai paniqué et j'ai fui . Je ne savais même pas que je venais ici , mais une fois arrivé , j'ai pensé à toi . Je me demandais comment tu allais . Je me demandais si tu me pardonnerais .'' J'ai pris une profonde respiration et passé ma main dans mes cheveux , avant de laisser la dernière partie de l'histoire qui me ferait passer pour un parfait crétin . '' Je me sentais seul aussi . Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis . Je sais que tu me considères peut-être pas comme tel , surtout en sachant de quelle façon j'ai essayé de te manger et tout ça , mais j'espérais que tu pourrais peut-être me considérer comme l'un d'eux . J'espérais aussi que tu accepterais peut-être de sortir avec moi pendant un moment . '' Si je l'avais pu , je serais rouge maintenant . Je l'ai pratiquement supplié d'être mon amie . Comment putain , être plus pathétique que ça ?

Nous sommes resté assis là un moment dans un silence gênant quand soudain , elle se pencha sur mon épaule et se mit à rire .'' Puis-je t'appeler ma meilleure amie ? '' Je riais maintenant . '' Tais-toi , Bella ''

Son sourire s'est doucement calmée puis elle se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de moi . '' Bien sûr que tu es mon ami Jasper . J'ai toujours pensé à vous tous comme ma famille . Chacun d'entre vous . Je suppose … je ne te connais pas très bien . Je veux dire , Edward nous a toujours tenus à l'écart l'un de l'autre parce qu'il avait peur , mais tu sembles être très bien avec moi . Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir .''

Un autre point sensible . '' Edward a toujours pensé que je pourrais perdre le contrôle . Je sais que je suis le dernier membre de la famille à suivre ce régime végétarien qui est le nôtre , mais … il me semble seulement qu'ils attendaient tous de me voir merder et perdre mon contrôle . Ils ne me font tout simplement pas confiance , mais je sais que je ne te blesserais jamais , Bella .'' Elle me regarda et me sourit chaleureusement avant de dire avec conviction : '' Je sais que tu ne le feras pas .'' _Incroyable . _

Nous sommes resté assis quelque temps dans un silence confortable en regardant la lune se refléter sur l'eau en dessous de nous . C'était très calme et moi , j'étais simplement heureux d'avoir de la compagnie .

Les émotions de Bella ont commencé à faiblir un peu . Elle se sentait actuellement un peu soulagée et réconfortée de ne pas être seule . Je ressentais la même chose . Je ne sais pas combien de temps à passé mais elle m'a finalement demandé à nouveau : ''Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? Comment as-tu su ce que j'allais faire ? ''

J'ai ri doucement .'' Edward avait raison , tu es très perspicace .'' Elle sourit et je me demandais si elle pensait à moi comme un harceleur ou un psychotique comme Edward . '' J'ai décidé que je voulais te voir alors j'ai couru jusque chez toi . Lorsque j'y suis arrivé , tu étais très en colère . J'ai essayé de t'envoyer plusieurs vagues de calmes … désolé , j'espère que tu n'es pas furieuse … elles n'ont pas marché de toute façon . Je t'ai vu lire l'avis de décès … Je t'ai suivi lorsque tu es partie en camion . Je te regardais quand tu t'es garée . Tu avais un sourire paisible sur le visage mais tes émotions , elles , étaient complètement détraquées … c'était terrifiant . J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu mais je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir . Mais , quand j'ai senti le dernier sentiment que tu as eu … le regret … il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que je te laisse mourir .'' J'étais penché vers elle maintenant , les mains dans mes cheveux . Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point la situation pouvait être stressante .

Elle se pencha sur mon épaule et j'ai ensuite senti sa main glisser dans mes cheveux . La sensation était fantastique . Elle a posé sa main sur la mienne et l'a prise dans la sienne . Elle me sourit . Elle n'a rien dit . Elle n'avait pas à le faire . Elle m'était reconnaissante mais elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant . J'ai compris , je n'avais pas l'intention de la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ce soir .

J'ai vu que quelques frissons la parcouraient et elle s'est mise à trembler . J'ai alors réalisé qu'il devait faire froid ici pour un être humain .

'' Bella , je devrais probablement te ramener chez toi . Il est vraiment très tard et je sais que tu dois être gelée . '' Je me suis levé en la tirant vers moi , sa main toujours dans la mienne . Elle souffla : '' Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison . Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner . Je voudrais rester avec toi .'' Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je savais que je ne la laisserais pas seule après ce qui s'était passé ce soir . Je ne voulais pas la laisser non plus parce que j'avais désespérément besoin d'être auprès de quelqu'un .

J'ai donc hoché la tête et lui dit : '' J'espérais que tu voudrais rester avec moi .'' Elle sourit et j'ai senti qu'elle était soulagée . Moi aussi . '' D'accord , Bella , tu vas devoir sauter sur mon dos afin que nous puissions partir . Il va y avoir un peu de course .'' Elle s'est immédiatement figée et j'ai senti une hausse de la panique la traverser .'' Je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas faire ça . Ça ressemble trop à ce que faisait Edward . Je vais me rappeler et … je ne peux pas .'' Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et lui ai envoyé une vague apaisante . Elle s'est un peu détendu avant de parler .'' Eh bien , pourquoi ne pas me tenir comme tu le faisais tout à l'heure ? C'était différent de la manière dont **il **me tenait . Seras-tu capable de me tenir comme ça ? ''

J'y ai réfléchi pendant un moment . Les bras et les jambes de Bella bien enveloppés autour de moi . Sa chaleur contre mon corps . Oui , je pouvais le faire et courir . '' Oui , ça va marcher .'' J'ai retiré mon sweater à capuche et le lui ai tendu . '' Tiens , porte ça et met la capuche . Le vent va être assez froid sans y rajouter en plus la température de mon corps .'' Heureusement que je portais un tee-shirt noir en dessous sinon j'aurais été très conscient des cicatrices jonchant mon corps .

Elle a eu un petit rire et j'ai aussi souri un peu parce que le sweater était beaucoup trop grand pour elle , mais elle avait l'air tellement adorable avec . J'étais un peu nerveux quand elle a mis ses bras autour de mon cou , mais sa chaleur était tellement incroyable que je m'en foutais … putain , je voulais juste la sentir .

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille à nouveau . Dans quelle merde me suis-je fourré ? J'ai senti son souffle chaud sur mon cou et j'étais au paradis . Je ne serais pas capable de l'emmener si elle n'arrête pas . '' Hum … Bella ? Rentre ta tête dans ma poitrine . Il va faire vraiment froid .'' Elle n'a rien dit et j'ai pris le large pour retourner à Forks . J'ai essayé à nouveau de trouver un sens à tout ce qui s'était passé .

_Ce soir , j'avais un contrôle total . La pensée de lui faire du mal ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit . Pourquoi , putain , a-t-elle besoin de sentir aussi bon … d'être si chaude … ? Je suis sûr qu'après quelques jours , si elle reste aussi longtemps avec moi s'entend , … je suis certain d'être capable de ne plus ressentir cette sensation et que ça ne me touchera même plus . Putain , j'espère vraiment que ça va être le cas ._

Nous sommes arrivés devant notre maison à Forks mais quand je me suis penché pour le dire à Bella , elle dormait , blottie dans mes bras . C'était assez drôle . Je suis entré dans le salon et la déposai sur le canapé . Je me suis dit qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise dans l'une des chambres . J'ai posé une couverture sur elle et j'ai fait un feu dans la cheminée pour essayer de la réchauffer . Je me suis assis sur la chaise en face du canapé et j'ai posé mes pieds sur la table de salon d'Esmé . Je savais qu'elle n'approuverait pas mais elle n'était pas là actuellement . J'ai regardé Bella dormir . Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Edward le faisait mais maintenant , je comprenais . C'était très relaxant de la voir . Du moins jusqu'à ce que le cauchemar a commencé . J'ai dû lui jeter un peu de calme deux ou trois fois . J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas furieuse mais je m'en foutais , elle avait besoin de sommeil … de passer une bonne nuit et si je pouvais le faire pour elle … alors je le ferais .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur la page de mes auteurs favoris ,**

**les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture , les alertes et les favoris et merci pour les examens**

**Chapitre trois **

**POV Bella **

Je regardais le clair de lune sur la plage avec _Jasper ._ Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser encore . Toute cette affaire me prend la tête .

_Je pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir . J'ai fermé les yeux et je n'ai rien vu . J'ai entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à du métal déchiré et puis j'ai été extirpé rudement de mon siège … je pensais que j'allais m'écraser , mais ensuite , j'ai entendu le camion frapper l'eau . C'est alors que j'ai senti la main froide qui tenait la mienne . Edward ! Mais il ne m'aime pas … c'est quand il m'a parlé que j'ai su que ce n'était pas lui . Je connaissais cette voix mais ça n'avait aucun sens . J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu Jasper . Je ne comprenais pas … ce n'était pas Edward . Il m'a dit de m'enrouler autour de lui et quand je l'ai fait … ça m'a semblé si familier . Le corps de marbre , la peau froide , la douce odeur … Jasper était un peu diffèrent pourtant , un peu plus costaud mais néanmoins tellement beau . C'est quand j'ai pensé à ce qui venait de se passer que je me suis effondrée ._

_Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir . Il n'était pas Edward mais il me le rappelait . Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps j'aurai cette impression alors je l'ai tenu de toutes mes forces . Heureusement , il ne m'a pas lâché . Il m'a même pris dans ses bras et posé sa tête sur mon épaule . Il semblait fatigué alors que c'est impossible en raison de ce qu'il est . Il s'est finalement assis et m'a bercée avant de me murmurer que j'étais en sécurité . Quand j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas morte , j'ai craqué de nouveau . Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante et il était si réconfortant … je me suis calmée au bout d'un moment et je me suis reculée loin de la sensation familière de son corps . C'était peut-être la dernière fois que j'allais ressentir ça et il y avait une forte probabilité que ce soit vraiment le cas ._

_Je l'ai remercié bien que ça ne soit pas suffisant pour exprimer ma reconnaissance mais c'était la seule chose que j'étais capable de dire à ce moment-là . Il a ensuite tenté de se blâmer pour le gâchis qu'était ma vie . Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne voulait me croire , vraiment je me fichais bien de ce qu'ils étaient et je comprenais parfaitement que parfois des événements malheureux peuvent se produire . Au fond , je savais qu'ils ne me blesseraient pas … sauf peut-être Rosalie , et encore , je ne pense tout de même pas qu'elle m'aurait tué ._

_Quand je lui ai expliqué comment je me sentais … il n'a pas cherché à discuter pour me dire pourquoi il avait raison et pourquoi j'avais tort . Il a juste souri et j'ai été surprise de ne pas avoir à défendre mon point de vue ._

_J'ai pensé ensuite qu'Alice avait vu ce qui se passait et l'avait envoyé mais il m'a dit qu'ils ont rompu . Elle l'a quitté . Je faisais tellement d'efforts pour traiter mes différentes émotions , j'avais ma propre douleur à gérer et à présent j'en ressentais pour lui aussi . J'ai cru l'entendre l'appeler une chienne dans sa barbe . Ça m'a un peu choqué mais j'ai compris qu'il avait trop de colère contre elle . J'ai posé la main sur son genou , espérant le consoler peut-être un peu et le réconforter dans une certaine mesure … mais ensuite j'ai craché un tas de trucs sur la façon dont Edward et Alice nous ont mal traités . Il a été assez gentil pour me laisser râler un peu . _

_Il m'a ensuite demandé ce qui était arrivé à Charlie . Je me suis encore effondrée et il m'a encore pris dans ses bras . Cette fois , je sentais les différences entre son corps et celui d'Edward . Il était un peu plus grand que lui , plus longiligne aussi , mais un peu plus musclé . Il était aussi un peu plus costaud … il me tenait un peu plus fort qu'Edward ne le faisait . Il a commencé à glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux et frotter mon dos très doucement . C'était très ... agréable ._

_Ensuite , nous avons parlé du motif de sa présence . Il avait besoin d'un ami . Je l'ai alors vu différemment … il me semblait un peu plus vulnérable . Mon cœur s'est brisé une fois de plus pour lui aussi . J'ai alors voulu obtenir un sourire de sa part et lui a demandé si je pouvais l'appeler ma meilleure amie … il m'a dit de me taire … mais en riant . Ça m'a fait me sentir mieux de le voir rire ._

_Nous avons parlé pendant un bon moment et c'était agréable d'avoir une conversation . Je n'avais pas autant parlé depuis longtemps ._

'' Bella , je devrais probablement te ramener chez toi . Il est vraiment très tard et tu dois être gelée .'' Jasper se leva et m'a mis debout avec lui . Je me demandais pourquoi il jurait autant . Peut-être que c'était tout simplement le stress qu'il ressentait . J'ai soufflé , '' je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison . Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner . Je peux rester avec toi ? '' _Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seule …_

Il hocha la tête et dit : '' J'espérais que tu me le demanderais . '' _Dieu , merci …_

'' Bien , Bella , tu vas sauter sur mon dos afin que nous puissions partir . Il va y avoir un peu de course .'' Quand il m'a dit ça , j'ai paniqué … je me rappelais l'avoir fait avec Edward et c'était un peu trop dur , '' Je … ne peux pas … je ne peux pas faire ça . Ça ressemble trop à sa façon de faire , ça va me le rappeler et je … ne peux pas . '' Il m'a pris dans ses bras et je pense qu'il m'a envoyé des vagues calmantes . J'ai pensé de quelle façon il me tenait auparavant et j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas si mal . '' Eh bien , que dirais-tu de me tenir comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ? C'était différent de la façon dont **il **me tenait . Seras-tu capable de courir comme ça ?''

'' Ouais , ça va marcher .'' Il ôta son sweater à capuche et me le tendit . '' Tiens , met ça sur toi et relève la capuche . Le vent va être assez froid sans parler de la température de mon corps .'' J'ai pensé que c'était un beau geste et il a commencé à rire après avoir vu à quel point il paraissait grand sur moi . Je devais ressembler à un véritable cauchemar .

Je me suis approchée pour mettre mes bras autour de son cou afin qu'il puisse me soulever . J'ai enveloppé mes jambes autour de sa taille et posé ma tête sur son épaule . Il était tellement confortable .

'' Euh … Bella , rentre ta tête dans ma poitrine . Il va faire vraiment très froid .'' Je ne voulais pas bouger mais j'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait . Quand il a commencé à courir , je me suis détendu à nouveau et me suis endormi .

Je me suis réveillée plus fraîche le lendemain , un sentiment que je n'avais pas eu depuis vraiment longtemps . J'ai bougé et réalisé où j'étais . J'ai immédiatement gémi …

'' Bonjour rayon de soleil .'' J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Jasper assis en face de moi . Il s'adossa sur sa chaise , les pieds croisés sur la table du salon . Il avait l'air si détendu . Il me sourit chaudement quand mon regard a croisé le sien .

'' Bonjour .'' Je me suis étirée en baillant . '' Comment as-tu dormi ? '' M'a-t-il demandé et j'ai souri parce que je savais qu'il était responsable de mon sommeil paisible de la nuit dernière . '' J'ai dormi comme un bébé , merci .'' Il sourit .

'' Hé , je me suis souvenu que tu devais manger , alors veux-tu que j'aille te chercher le petit déjeuner ? '' Il semblait très fier de s'être souvenu de ça et j'ai été très fière de lui moi aussi . ''Oui .'' Quand ensuite je me suis regardée , j'ai réalisé que j'avais désespérément besoin d'une douche . '' Euh … j'ai besoin d'un moment d'humanité cependant ,'' lui dis-je en me levant du canapé et en pliant la couverture dans laquelle j'avais dormi .

Il me regarda avec curiosité , '' moment d'humanité ? '' Je riais de lui maintenant . '' Oui , me brosser les dents , prendre une douche … '' Il avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on a posé une colle . '' prends ton moment d'humanité , je vais te faire le petit déjeuner . Qu'est-ce qui serait bien ? ''

J'ai souri , il semblait impatient , '' Hum … surprends-moi . '' Il se leva pour aller vers la porte à un rythme humain , '' Bon , je serais bientôt de retour , profite de ta douche .''

'' Merci .''

J'ai monté les escaliers pour me rendre à la salle de bain . Ça me semblait tellement surréaliste d'être ici . J'ai marché vers la chambre d'Edward mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à y entrer , j'ai continué dans le couloir vers la douche . Une fois que j'ai senti l'eau chaude couler sur mon dos , j'ai immédiatement senti mes muscles fatigués se détendre . Je suis restée là pendant un bon moment à l'apprécier .

Je me suis enveloppé confortablement dans une serviette . _Merde . Je n'ai pas de vêtements propres . _Le besoin de vêtements ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit avant cet instant . _Alice … peut-être qu'Alice a laissé quelques vêtements ._

J'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain et je me suis dirigée vers son ancienne chambre . Je pouvais sentir l'arôme délicieux du bacon , des œufs , des saucisses , des crêpes … tout ça sentait si bon . Mon estomac grogna . _Je suppose que Jasper est de retour … _

J'ai poussé la porte de la chambre et Jasper était là , en face de moi … avec rien d'autre qu'une simple serviette autour des reins . Il avait pris une douche dès son retour parce qu'il se tenait là à présent , de petites gouttes d'eau glissant sur son dos , dans une serviette noire qu'il avait enroulée autour de sa taille . Ses cheveux blonds étaient humides et bouclés . Je pouvais voir le faible contour de cicatrices en forme de croissants sur son dos et même sur ses longues jambes musclées …

Il se retourna et m'a attrapé en train de le reluquer …'' Bella ? Que veux-tu ? '' Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage . Ça m'a ramené durement à la réalité . Je me suis soudain rappelé que je ne portais qu'une serviette moi aussi et je dois avoir passée par dix nuances de rouges . '' Euh … vêtements . J'ai pensé qu'Alice avait peut-être laissé quelques vêtements ici …je n'ai rien à me mettre .''

J'avais maintenant les yeux posés sur sa poitrine . Il est long et mince mais un peu plus musclé qu'Edward . Il me semblait plus … développé . Il me sourit béatement . '' Bella , quelle vilaine fille tu es ! '' _Merde , c'est un empathe . _

C'était mon tour de lui dire de se taire maintenant . '' Tais-toi , Jasper .''

Il a juste secoué la tête , '' Tourne-toi et je vais être habillé dans un instant , tu pourras fouiller dans le placard . '' J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé , complètement mortifié qu'il m'avait vu le reluquer .

'' Terminé , '' A-t-il dit juste une seconde plus tard . Je me suis retournée et maintenant , il portait un jean , il était encore ouvert et je voyais son boxer bleu foncé en dessous . Il était pieds nus et avait jeté une chemise gris foncé sur son épaule .'' Tout est à toi .'' m'a-t-il dit alors qu'il passait la porte qu'il referma derrière lui .

Essayant d'oublier l'incident embarrassant , je me suis dirigée vers le placard et j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose de confortable à me mettre sur le cul . J'ai finalement trouvé un jean et une chemise bleue foncé . Ils semblaient être les vêtements les plus confortables et normaux dans le peu qui restait . J'ai ouvert un tiroir de la commode et j'ai été ravie de trouver un soutien-gorge bleu foncé et sa culotte assortie portant encore leurs étiquettes . Il y avait un peu trop de dentelles et pas assez de tissus pour mon goût mais les mendiants ne peuvent pas être difficiles n'est-ce pas ?

La culotte allait assez bien mais le soutien-gorge était un peu trop serré et écrasait trop mes seins pour être confortable . Le pantalon était aussi un peu serré mais Alice ne possédait pas de pantalon de jogging alors j'ai dû faire avec . La chemise également était un peu trop serrée et en plus , se relevait , montrant mon ventre . Je n'aimais pas ça mais ma dépression m'avait fait perdre quelques kilos . Je vais devoir certainement acheter quelques vêtements .

Je suis redescendu et trouvé Jasper m'attendant dans la cuisine en lisant le journal . Il y avait assez de nourriture sur la table pour nourrir une armée . '' Désolé d'être tombée sur toi .'' Murmurais-je en espérant simplement qu'il accepterait mes excuses et ne mentionnerait pas l'incident de nouveau . '' Pas de soucis , Bella .'' Il posa son journal et m'a regardé . Il sourit et détourna le regard rapidement .

J'ai attrapé une assiette et l'ai rempli avec des œufs , du bacon , des crêpes … mmm , je n'avais pas mangé autant depuis des mois .

Il a finalement levé les yeux quand je me suis assise à table à côté de lui . '' Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton appétit . J'ai remarqué que tu as perdu quelques kilos . '' J'ai failli m'étouffer avec le bacon .'' Jasper ! Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais parler de son poids à une fille ? ''

Il me regarda avec curiosité et fronça les sourcils . '' Non , pourquoi ? '' Ne peut-il vraiment pas comprendre ça ? '' Parce que les filles sont hypers conscientes de ce genre de choses . Tu vois maintenant , je vais me demander si tu me trouves trop grosse ou trop maigre …''

Il se pencha et attrapa ma main en riant doucement . '' Isabelle , je suis désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression . Je ne voulais sûrement pas te faire croire que je pensais du mal de toi . ''

Je serrais un peu sa main avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour communiquer avec les filles humaines . Je me suis senti gêné . '' Pas de problèmes .'' Je lui ai souri et lâché sa main . Il se remit à lire le journal pendant que je mangeais .

'' Pour mémoire cependant , je pense que ton corps est parfait .'' A-t-il dit derrière son journal .

J'ai failli m'étouffer à nouveau . _M'a-t-il dit que mon corps était parfait ?_

J'ai rougi mais je n'ai rien pu dire . J'ai finalement terminé mon petit-déjeuner et pris les plats pour les laver dans l'évier .

'' Oh , merde ! '' Jasper a sauté de sa chaise , le journal à la main . '' Bella , nous avons un léger problème .'' Il brandit le journal en face de moi et j'ai eu le souffle coupé . Il y avait un article à propos de l'incident de la nuit dernière . Des débris de mon camion avaient été trouvés le long de la plage . Des plongeurs travaillaient actuellement pour tenter de retrouver mon corps . J'étais présumée morte .

Mon esprit essayait de comprendre . '' Ils pensent que je suis morte ? '' Il soupira : '' Il semblerait que oui . Désolé . '' J'ai commencé à paniquer , '' Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je dire à quelqu'un que je suis vivante ? '' Je faisais les cent pas dans la cuisine quand il a tiré une chaise et s'est assis en me mettant sur ses genoux . Je me suis immédiatement sentie plus calme . J'ai pris une profonde respiration .'' Merci .'' Je savais qu'il réussirait à me calmer .

'' Que veux-tu faire , Bella ? ''

J'ai pensé à cette question pendant plusieurs minutes . _Je ne veux pas rester à Forks … s'ils découvrent que j'ai sauté de la falaise avec l'intention de me suicider , ils vont m'enfermer dans un asile , c'est certain . Je n'ai pas réellement de famille ou d'amis pour me pleurer de toute façon … bien sûr , il reste Renée , mais elle sera en mesure de surmonter ça rapidement . Je prends peut-être une mauvaise décision , mais pour une fois , je vais faire exactement ce que je veux … _

'' Dois-je **vraiment **le dire à quelqu'un ? Je pourrais simplement laisser tout le monde penser que je suis … '' Ma voix s'est éteinte pendant que j'essayais toujours de trier mes pensées embrouillées .

Jasper m'a pris le menton avant de tourner mon visage vers le sien . '' Bella , si tu ne veux pas être trouvée , tu n'as pas à l'être . Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te créer une identité entièrement nouvelle , tout ce que tu dois faire , c'est de demander .''

J'ai considéré son offre pendant un moment . _Une toute nouvelle identité ?_ Laisser mon ancienne vie derrière moi …

'' Oui . C'est ce que je veux . Peux-tu le faire pour moi ?'' Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et quand un grand sourire a éclairé son visage , je le lui ai rendu aussitôt . '' Oui , chérie . Je vais m'occuper de ça . '' Nous nous sommes levés et j'ai fini de nettoyer la cuisine pendant qu'il parlait au téléphone dans l'autre pièce .

Quelques minutes plus tard , il revint dans la cuisine . '' Nous allons chercher ta nouvelle identité dès à présent dans le Montana .'' Je l'ai regardé comme s'il était fou . '' Quoi ? '' Il sourit et s'approcha de moi . '' Nous partons en voyage . Ta nouvelle identité nous attendra dans une boîte postale dans le Montana .Tu comprends bien que nous ne pouvons rester à Forks si tu souhaites disparaître .''

Je suppose que je n'y avais pas réellement réfléchi . '' Le Montana ? Hmm … d'accord , je suppose que nous partons donc en voyage . '' Ensuite , je me suis demandé : '' Heu … Jasper ? Quel est mon nouveau nom ? '' Il a rit , un peu gêné , '' Isabella Marie Whitlock .''

Il me regardait un peu bizarrement alors je lui ai dit : '' Whitlock ! C'est un beau nom . Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? '' Il regardait le sol maintenant . '' Bella , j'espère que tu ne seras pas furieuse après moi , mais quand il m'a demandé quel nom je voulais pour toi , j'ai réalisé que nous n'y avions même pas pensé , alors pour aller plus vite je lui ai donné mon … nom de famille . '' Hein ?

'' Ce n'est pas Hale ton nom ? ''

Il se pencha sur la table de la cuisine pour me regarder : '' Non , c'est le nom de Rosalie . Mon nom est Whitlock . J'ai juste pris le sien afin que nous puissions faire semblant d'être des jumeaux . '' J'y ai pensé pendant une minute .

'' Ce n'est pas un problème , Jasper . Ça ne me dérange pas . Les gens vont peut-être penser que nous sommes frère et sœur …''

Il s'est mis à rire , '' Ou mari et femme .''

Cette fois c'est moi qui ai commencé à rire . C'était une idée complètement idiote .

Nous sommes restés là un moment en silence … _J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pense …_

Il se leva très excité . '' Bon , eh bien , nous ferions mieux de nous grouiller … '' _J'aimais quand son accent sortait … je ne sais pourtant pas grand-chose de lui . Il me semble qu'Edward a dit qu'il était du Texas …_

'' Nous allons nous arrêter en chemin pour obtenir ce dont tu as besoin . Je vais emballer mes affaires . Ça ne me prendra que quelques minutes .'' Il a couru à sa chambre . Je suis resté assise là , encore sous le choc . Ma vie avait déjà commencé à changer … j'étais aussi très excitée .

Quelques instants plus tard , il était de retour dans la cuisine avec son sac . '' Prête ? '' Je lui ai souri avant de répondre , '' Oui .''

Nous sommes entrés dans le garage et j'ai eu le souffle coupé quand j'ai vu la Vanquish d'Edward garé là . '' Hum … nous la prenons ? ''

Il m'a regardé en étudiant mon visage un instant : '' Ouais , je n'ai pas de voiture et c'est la seule de disponible donc … mais si tu ne veux pas la prendre , nous pouvons simplement aller acheter …''

J'ai souri , '' Puis-je la conduire ? ''

Il me regarda un peu surpris mais souriant . '' Pourras-tu le faire ? ''

J'ai attrapé les clefs de sa main , '' Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir .''

Il jeta son sac à l'arrière et a sauté dans la voiture , côté passager . Je me suis installée sur le siège du conducteur et tout repositionné pour moi . J'ai repris mon souffle et mis la clef de contact . Quand j'ai démarré , la puissance de la voiture m'a fait peur et Jasper a senti mon appréhension : '' Tu peux le faire , Bella .'' A-t-il murmuré .

J'ai appuyé sur l'accélérateur légèrement et la voiture a fait un bond en avant . Ça m'a choqué et j'ai appuyé fortement sur le frein . Il me regarda : '' Tu as senti sa puissance , mais il ne faut pas en avoir peur , juste en être consciente .''

J'ai hoché la tête , pris une profonde inspiration et appuyé à nouveau sur l'accélérateur . Nous sommes partis . J'ai roulé un peu cette fois avant de piler . J'ai posé ma tête sur le volant dans la frustration .'' Je veux vraiment le faire ! Je croyais … j'ai peur . Je n'ai jamais conduit une voiture comme celle-là avant … que vais-je faire si je l'accidente ou si je n'arrive pas à la conduire … ''

Il soupira , '' Bella , regarde-moi .'' Honteusement , j'ai relevé la tête et rencontré ses yeux . '' Veux-tu vraiment conduire cette voiture ? '' J'ai hoché la tête . Il a repris sa respiration : '' Puis-je t'aider ? As-tu confiance en moi ? '' Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire . Il allait peut-être m'envoyer quelques vagues de confiance , '' Bien sûr , Jasper .''

En un clin d'œil , il m'a assise sur ses genoux tandis qu'il se glissait sur le siège du conducteur . Il repositionna tout légèrement , posa ses mains sur les miennes et saisit le volant . Je savais qu'il pouvait entendre battre mon cœur . Je ne m'attendais pas à ça .

Il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille : '' Ne t'inquiète pas , Isabella . Je vais t'aider à la conduire . '' Je ne pouvais pas penser correctement en étant si près de lui . '' Je sais que tu es nerveuse , mais tu dois te détendre . Essaye de t'habituer à ce que tu ressens . Cette voiture est très puissante et elle va très vite . Tu dois être prête pour ça . '' _Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assise sur lui mais je ne m'habituerais jamais à la façon dont son corps se sent sous le mien …_

J'ai hoché la tête et pris un nouveau souffle , me détendant sur lui . '' Tu es prête ? '' Il chuchotait dans mon oreille et j'en avais la chair de poule . '' Oui .'' Ai-je murmuré . Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres effleurer légèrement mon oreille . '' Eh bien alors , voyons ce que ce bébé a dans le ventre …'' Il a réorienté rapidement la voiture et nous sommes partis .

Nous avons démarré dans un crissement de pneus .Sa main était toujours sur la mienne , m'aidant à diriger la voiture . Eh bien , il était censé m'aider mais comme je fermais hermétiquement les yeux , je pense que c'est réellement lui qui pilotait . Je gardais mes yeux fermés et je sentais son corps bouger à chaque fois qu'il changeait de vitesse . Il respirait très fort même s'il n'en avait aucun besoin .

Après quelques minutes , il a tranquillement chuchoté : '' Isabella , ouvre les yeux ! ''

Je me sentais anxieuse mais aussi excitée et nerveuse , effrayée … mais j'ai ouvert les yeux .

Nous étions sur une longue route droite bordée d'arbres . Ils passaient devant nous tellement vite que je les voyais à peine . J'ai regardé le compteur de vitesse avant de crier . '' Jasper ! 195 kilomètres à l'heure ! '' Il rit : '' Je t'ai dit que cette voiture va vite et tu n'as pas encore vu de quoi elle est capable . Conduis-la , Bella ! Allez , je ne vais pas la laisser te blesser .''

J'étais terrifiée mais tellement excitée … j'ai senti le volant de nouveau sous mes mains . C'était incroyable ! Nous allions si vite … Je n'arrivais pas à penser ou à respirer … C'était exaltant .

J'ai commencé à rire .'' Donc , je suppose que nous avons trouvé quelque chose qu'Isabella aime , hein ? '' Il a ri et j'ai crié : '' C'est trop génial , putain ! '' J'étais follement excitée alors que le monde défilait rapidement autour de nous . Je me sentais puissante .

Il rit de nouveau , discrètement cette fois , '' Putain , je pense que tu es assez étonnante , Isabella . '' _Je pense vraiment que je pourrais m'habituer à recevoir des compliments de Jasper et cette façon qu'il a de m'appeler Isabella me donne des nœuds dans l'estomac …_

'' Bien , il va y avoir de légers virages sur la route dans les kilomètres à venir , nous allons donc ralentir un peu … '' Il a levé le pied doucement et nous avons ralenti , roulant à un peu moins de 140 km . '' Nous arrivons sur eux . Prête ?'' Je souriais toujours d'une oreille à l'autre . '' Oui . Prête .''

Il glissa une main en bas du volant et glissé l'autre autour de ma taille . La chemise trop petite que je portais avait remonté et sa main était sur ma peau . Je pouvais sentir mon cœur commencer à accélérer . Il doit l'avoir entendu , '' Puisque tu ne portes pas de ceinture de sécurité , j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de t'accrocher à moi .''

Je souriais mais mes pensées étaient axées sur mes sensations . '' Edward ne m'aurait jamais laissé conduire cette voiture sans ceinture de sécurité , surtout si je devais prendre le volant . '' Je riais en pensant aux réactions d'Edward .

Il a légèrement effleuré mon estomac avec son pouce : '' Eh bien chérie , je ne suis pas Edward .'' _Non , non tu n'es certainement pas Edward … _

Nous avons commencé à prendre les virages et je pouvais sentir son corps se pousser contre le mien avec la vitesse et ça me troublait .

Nous nous sommes finalement redressés et nous avons accéléré de nouveau . Nous avons roulé pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que j'aie vraiment eu besoin d'un arrêt .

'' Euh … Jasper ? Pouvons-nous nous arrêter ? J'ai besoin d'un moment humain .''

'' Mais tu as déjà mangé ! ''

Il a vraiment besoin de se faire quelques amis humains . J'étais un peu gênée , j'ai donc murmuré : '' J'ai envie de faire pipi .''

Il a commencé à rire : '' Oh , d'accord . Désolé , j'avais complètement oublié cette partie .''

Nous avons roulé quelques minutes de plus avant de trouver un ancien petit restaurant sur la route . J'ai été déçu quand il a arrêté le moteur et ouvert la portière . Il y avait quelques vieillards debout à l'extérieur qui m'ont vu sauter de ses genoux avant que Jasper ne sorte aussi . Je me suis immédiatement sentie gêné . Il savait pourquoi j'étais rouge , me connaissant assez bien . Il se pencha en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules et murmura : '' Ne t'inquiètes pas , ils sont tous très envieux maintenant . '' J'ai ri discrètement alors que nous entrions dans le restaurant . Il s'est assis sur une chaise et m'a attendu pendant que j'allais aux toilettes . Je pouvais entendre deux jeunes serveuses parler de lui . '' WOW ! Tu as vu le mec qui vient d'arriver ? As-tu jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi parfait avant ? Mais pourquoi est-il avec cette fille ? Elle est si … banale . Il ressemble à un dieu … '' Je me suis immédiatement sentie jalouse . Ces filles étaient tellement plus jolies que moi , elles ressemblaient beaucoup plus au genre de fille avec qui il devrait être … même si nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble .

Lorsque je suis revenue des toilettes , l'une des serveuses était à notre place , penchée sur la table pour parler à Jasper . La jalousie ressortit à nouveau quand je me suis assise en face de lui . Il tendit le bras à travers la table , prenant ma main dans la sienne , '' Isabella , j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être manger quelque chose avant de repartir et nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous arrêter de nouveau avant un moment . '' J'ai baissé la tête vers la table , ayant perdu toute ma confiance à cause de cette stupide serveuse . J'ai hoché la tête : '' Bien sûr .''

Il regarda la serveuse , '' Karla , je pense que nous avons besoin de quelques minutes … mais je peux vous poser une question ? '' Son visage s'illumina quand elle se pencha , révélant encore plus de poitrines sous sa chemise .

Il me regarda : '' Avez-vous déjà vu une femme plus belle que mon Isabella ? '' J'ai relevé la tête pour le regarder . Il sourit et me serra la main un peu plus fort . Karla a commencé à bégayer , '' Euh … non … je veux dire … elle est vraiment très jolie … '' Il a posé les yeux sur moi , '' Merci Karla , vous pouvez partir maintenant .''

Une fois la serveuse partie , je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'éloigne de moi rapidement , mais il ne l'a pas fait . '' Bella , ne laisse jamais personne te faire sentir de cette façon . Il y a un poème que tu devrais apprendre par cœur , '' La beauté n'est pas basée sur comment nous sommes attractifs pour les autres mais comment nous sommes attractifs pour nous-même , car on ne peut penser des autres qu'ils sont pleins de beauté , à moins qu'ils ne sachent que les autres sont beaux . Tu es belle , Bella .''

J'ai profondément rougi et suis resté sans voix . _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi me fait-il ressentir ça ? Pense-t-il vraiment que je suis belle ? Le visage idiot de Karla était sans prix … _Il sourit de nouveau et a retiré sa main pour prendre le menu avant de me le tendre . J'ai choisi quelque chose rapidement pour que nous puissions sortir d'ici .

Nous sommes allés vers la voiture . Il me regardait en souriant , '' Veux-tu conduire ? '' Il avait un sourire éblouissant …

'' Veux-tu conduire avec moi ? '' Je me mordis la lèvre et détournai le regard , je ne savais pas s'il avait vraiment envie de le faire à nouveau …

Il n'a rien dit mais s'est assis sur le siège du conducteur . Je l'ai regardé et souris quand il tapota ses genoux . Je me suis glissée sur lui et ferma la portière . _Dieu , il a une odeur tellement incroyable …_

Il a enlevé les cheveux traînant sur mon cou et je sentais son haleine froide sur ma nuque , m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos .

Il passa une main sur mon bras avant de tenir ma main sur le volant , son autre bras s'est glissé autour de ma taille avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur mon ventre .

J'ai démarré la voiture et les vibrations du moteur m'ont envoyé des frissons dans tout le corps . Nous avons reculé et sommes retournés sur la route . J'ai ouvert les fenêtres et le vent soufflait follement dans mes cheveux . J'aimais ça mais mes cheveux lui volaient dans la figure , non pas que ça lui faisait mal , mais je suis certaine que c'était ennuyeux . J'avais simplement tellement de plaisir que je n'ai pas pensé à les ramasser .

Après quelques minutes , il dit : '' Si tu veux conduire avec les vitres baissées , je vais devoir faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux . ''

J'aurai dû les ramasser .'' D'accord . ''

Il a enlevé la main qui était autour de ma taille et dans un mouvement fluide , il a enroulé mes cheveux autour de ses doigts , les empêchant de voler . Mon cou et mes épaules étaient exposés maintenant . '' Détends-toi un peu , Bella .'' Je me suis penché contre lui et il frotta son nez dans mon cou . '' C'est mieux '' Soupira-t-il . Il relâcha mes cheveux et enveloppa ma taille de nouveau . Mes cheveux ont recommencé à voler , mais cette fois , il était blotti sain et sauf contre mon cou .

Nous avons roulé pendant des heures avec quelques arrêts pour manger et avoir mes moments privés , faire des magasins où je l'ai laissé , à contrecœur , m'acheter quelques vêtements et des produits de premières nécessités . Je regardais la route , maintenant les arbres avaient disparu …

Il y avait des champs à perte de vue . Il faisait sombre à présent , mais encore assez chaud . Je ne voulais vraiment pas sortir de la voiture à nouveau mais mon corps , ce traître , m'a trahi et j'ai commencé à bailler .

Il n'a rien dit au premier bâillement mais après le troisième il a murmuré : '' Veux-tu dormir sur le siège passager où dans une chambre ? ''

J'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche alors j'ai bâillé '' chambre .''

Un peu plus tard , nous nous sommes garés devant quelque chose qui ressemblait au motel Bâtes . Il a ri quand il a vu mon regard .'' Nous pouvons aller ailleurs , Bella ? Si tu veux quelque chose de plus agréable , mais nous devrons rester un peu plus longtemps sur la route . ''

J'ai ri , '' C'est très bien , je suis simplement surprise que tu veuilles rester dans un endroit comme celui-là … je veux dire … je sais à quel genre de vie tu es habitué . '' _Apprend à fermer ta gueule , Bella ._

Il sourit , '' Chérie , je suis simplement resté un paysan dans mon cœur , je pourrais dormir dehors et ça me conviendrait très bien .''

_Dieu , que j'aime son accent … _

Il a ouvert la portière et nous avons sauté sur le sol . Alors que nous marchions vers le bureau d'accueil , il m'a demandé : '' Veux-tu ta propre chambre ? '' _Non . _'' Non ! '' Je pense que je peux l'avoir dit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme . Il a simplement ri .

Nous sommes entrés et j'ai attendu que Jasper obtienne la chambre . Une fois la clé en poche , nous sommes retournés à la voiture pour prendre nos sacs . Il allait les prendre tous mais je lui ai rappelé que si quelqu'un le voyait , il pourrait se poser des questions . Nous sommes entrés dans notre chambre et il ferma la porte . Il a rangé toutes nos affaires et je suis entré dans la salle de bain ouvrir l'eau chaude pour prendre un bain . Mon corps était endolori d'être resté aussi longtemps dans la voiture .

J'ai laissé couler l'eau pendant que j'attrapais mon nouveau pyjama , rien de sensationnel , un simple pantalon en flanelle et un débardeur . J'ai pris ma brosse à dents et me suis brossé les dents rapidement . J'ai fermé la porte de la salle de bain et me déshabillai . Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour me détendre … J'ai plongé mon pied dans l'eau et bondi en hurlant . L'eau était brûlante .

Jasper a accouru à la porte et frappa , '' Bella ? Tu vas bien ? ''

j'ai soupiré : '' Oui , sauf que l'eau est bouillante et que j'ai collé mon pied dedans . ''

Il rit : '' Eh bien , il suffit de tourner le robinet d'eau froide pour égaliser la température . ''

Je me suis penché pour l'ouvrir . Rien n'est sorti . _Merde . _

Je n'ai pas été loin de pleurnicher . '' Jasper ! L'eau froide ne fonctionne pas et j'ai vraiment envie de prendre un bain … '' Je ressemblais à une enfant de deux ans mais putain , je voulais vraiment prendre ce foutu bain . Il a rit à nouveau . '' Très bien . Je pense que je peux t'aider mais tu vas devoir m'ouvrir la porte .''

_Génial . _Je me suis enroulée dans une serviette pour lui ouvrir la porte . Il me regarda en souriant . Il se dirigea vers la baignoire et trempa un doigt dans l'eau avant de pousser un profond soupir : '' Je pense que la température est très bien , moi . '' Il avait l'air vraiment détendu quand je lui ai dit : '' Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter et prendre un bain , Jasper ? '' Il me regarda , '' Eh bien , je pourrais passer d'abord et ma peau va la refroidir , ensuite tu pourras prendre ton bain … je veux dire que tu devras utiliser la même eau mais tu n'as pas vraiment beaucoup d'options .''

_Je n'ai vraiment pas de problème avec ça …_

'' Ouais , d'accord .'' Je suis sortie de la salle de bain pour lui laisser son intimité . J'allais me rhabiller , mais il faisait chaud et je me suis dit qu'il m'avait déjà vu avec une serviette à deux reprises aujourd'hui , alors à ce point , est-ce vraiment important ? _Non _. Je me suis assise sur le lit et simplement attendue . Je l'ai entendu enlever ses chaussures puis ouvrir son jean et l'enlever avant de l'entendre entrer dans la baignoire . Il laissa échapper un long soupir . La pensée de Jasper baignant là , dans cette salle de bain , commençait à me déranger . Je ne réalisais pas à quel point Jasper était beau avant aujourd'hui . Ses cheveux blonds en bataille étaient parfaits . Son corps était si mature . La façon dont il souriait … m'envoyait simplement des frissons dans le dos . Il m'avait ébloui toute la journée mais il ne semblait pas le faire intentionnellement … c'était naturel chez lui .

Après quelques temps , il m'a dit , '' Bella ? '' '' Oui ? '' Je lui ai répondu doucement , sachant qu'il m'entendrait . '' J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir aujourd'hui .'' J'ai eu un sourire éblouissant . _Tellement adorable …_

'' Moi aussi , Jasper .''

Quelques minutes plus tard , je l'ai entendu sortir de la baignoire . La porte s'ouvrit et il est sorti . Il était enveloppé dans une simple serviette . Les cheveux mouillés … le corps luisant … '' Vérifie l'eau maintenant pour t'assurer qu'elle est correcte .'' Je me suis dirigé vers lui et ai trempé mon doigt dans l'eau . '' C'est beaucoup mieux , merci .'' Il sourit et referma la porte derrière moi .

J'ai enlevé ma serviette et me suis glissée dans l'eau . Elle était parfaite cette fois et avait même son odeur , ce qui était un bonus supplémentaire . Je me suis allongée quelques instants pour me détendre avant de laver rapidement mon corps et mes cheveux . J'ai séché du mieux que j'ai pu mes cheveux avant de mettre un soutien-gorge et une culotte en coton rose sous mon pantalon de pyjama à carreaux rose et blanc et son débardeur assorti . J'ai ouvert la porte et suis sortie . Jasper était assis dans un fauteuil , lisant un livre sur la guerre civile . Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux bleu et noir et d'un tee-shirt bleu assorti . Cette couleur semblait incroyable sur lui . Il m'a regardé et a souri , '' as-tu profité de ton bain ? ''

'' C'était très relaxant .'' Je baillais à nouveau .

Il a bondi et a soulevé la couverture pour moi . '' Allez , au lit , tu as besoin d'un peu de repos . '' Je me suis dirigée vers le lit et suis pratiquement tombé dedans . Il s'est assis dans son fauteuil et a éteint la lampe . '' Jasper ? Tu n'as pas besoin de lumière pour lire ? ''

Il gloussa doucement : '' Vision de vampire , Bella . Bonne nuit .''

Je me suis éteinte comme une bougie .

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur ma page des auteurs favoris **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes .**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture , les alertes , les favoris et les examens**

**Chapitre quatre **

**POV Jasper **

'' Jasper ? Tu n'as pas besoin de lumière pour lire ?'' J'ai ri . _Petite sotte . _'' Vision de vampire , Bella . Bonne nuit .'' Elle dormait déjà . Elle devait être épuisée , nous avions roulé presque toute la journée . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder maintenant , allongée dans le noir , les joues rouges , la respiration lente et régulière . Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et son parfum était céleste .

_Waouh , Jasper , ralenti . C'est Bella . Détourne le regard ._

Je me levai pour aller à la fenêtre . Ça ne m'a pas aidé . Je pouvais encore voir son reflet sur la vitre , sentir encore l'odeur de ses cheveux …

J'ai respiré profondément , laissant son doux parfum envahir mon corps . Elle bougea et je l'entendis soupirer , '' mmm …''

J'ai regardé vers le sol … je ne pouvais pas prendre plus … tout en elle était enivrante … je devais partir un petit moment et me ressaisir . _Je sais seulement que je ressens ces sentiments parce qu'elle est humaine . Je ne suis pas habitué . C'est complètement nouveau pour moi . Je vais m'habituer et cela va finir par s'arrêter ._

J'ai posé une note sur la table de chevet et suis parti pour une chasse rapide . J'espère qu'elle ne se réveillera pas pendant mon absence . Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour trouver un endroit convenable pour la chasse mais , une fois trouvé , j'ai mis mon corps en mode automatique et j'ai laissé mon cerveau traiter toutes les informations que j'avais apprises aujourd'hui …

_Quand elle s'est réveillée ce matin , elle était un désastre complet . Ses yeux étaient gonflés , ses joues rouges et je croyais qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à passer une brosse dans ses cheveux mais … quand je lui ai demandé comment elle avait dormi et qu'elle m'a souri … elle était à couper le souffle . Elle savait que je l'avais fait dormir profondément la nuit dernière mais elle ne m'en voulait pas ._

_J'étais assez fier de m'être souvenu de son besoin de manger mais , j'ai complètement oublié tous ses autres besoins . Quand je suis revenu avec le petit-déjeuner , elle était encore sous la douche , je suis donc allé en prendre une aussi pour me nettoyer ._

_Je l'ai entendu venir dans la chambre et quand la porte s'est ouverte , je ne me suis pas retourné tout de suite parce que je savais qu'elle m'avait vu et qu'elle allait sortir , mais elle est restée . Lorsque je me suis retourné et que je l'ai vu là , debout dans cette serviette … cesse d'avoir de mauvaises pensées , Jasper ._

_Quand elle a continué à me regarder , j'ai senti le désir et la luxure rayonnant d'elle … je n'y croyais pas ._

_Je me suis habillé rapidement avec un boxer et un jean et je suis sorti sans même le boutonner … je devais quitter la pièce … entre mes pensées et ses sentiments , j'ai du sortir de la pièce immédiatement ._

_J'espère que je ne l'ai pas offensé quand je lui ai parlé de son appétit … Je ne sais vraiment pas comment interagir avec les humains …particulièrement les filles humaines … les vampires n'ont pas à s'inquiéter de leurs poids , notre corps reste le même à partir du moment où nous sommes changés …_

_Je le pensais quand je lui ai dit que son corps était parfait …_

_Ça m'a fait mal au cœur quand elle a vu le journal … elle avait tellement peur … elle attendait que je lui dise quoi faire mais je voulais qu'elle sache avant qu'elle avait plusieurs choix possibles et qu'elle devait choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire …_

_J'ai été étonné quand elle a choisi de tout recommencer … même si c'est seulement pour un peu de temps … elle pourra toujours revenir à son ancienne vie plus tard , si elle le veut … je suis sûr que nous pourrons penser à différentes excuses pour son départ , l'amnésie ou autre chose …_

_Mais , pour l'instant du moins , elle a choisi de rester avec moi … c'est exaltant …_

_Elle ne s'est pas mise en colère quand je lui ai donné mon nom de famille … elle a même dit que c'était un joli nom …_

_Elle m'a surpris quand elle a voulu conduire la Vanquish mais je ne voulais pas lui dire non …_

_Elle était tellement déçue quand elle n'a pas réussi à la conduire correctement … J'ai été heureux de l'aider et elle ne semblait pas mal à l'aise sur mes genoux … en réalité , la pensée de la voir conduire sans aide m'effrayait un peu également , mais j'étais prêt à la laisser essayer …_

_La conduite a été extraordinaire … sa chaleur … son parfum … sa joie … je savais qu'elle se sentait puissante et j'ai eu l'honneur de l'aider à se sentir de cette façon ._

_Au restaurant , je me suis énervé quand j'ai entendu ces idiotes de serveuses parler … comment ne pas voir la beauté de Bella ? J'ai senti la jalousie et le ressentiment de Bella … ce qui m'a encore plus énervé …_

_Quand elle est venue vers moi et qu'elle se pencha sur la table … je n'aimais pas qu'elle soit si près , '' Salut , je suis Karla .'' J'étais mal à l'aise de la voir secouer ses seins devant mon visage . '' Quel ton nom mon joli ? '' Grossier . J'ai soupiré et regardé derrière elle . Je lui ai simplement dit : '' Je suis pris .'' en espérant qu'elle partirait , mais non . '' Eh bien , je vous ai vu avec cette fille , mais je pensais … '' Je regardais toujours derrière elle et j'ai finalement vu Bella marcher vers la table . '' Vous avez mal pensé , Karla . '' Bella était jalouse de nouveau et j'ai espéré que c'était parce qu'elle n'aimait pas voir une autre fille me parler … mais elle devait sans doute se sentir simplement insuffisante à nouveau …_

_J'ai été ravi quand elle m'a demandé de conduire avec elle à nouveau . C'est rapidement devenu mon activité préférée . _

_J'ai rit quand elle a crié :'' Non '' , après lui avoir demandé si elle voulait sa propre chambre …_

_Quand elle a ouvert la porte de la salle de bain , le visage rougit avec la chaleur de l'eau , portant une simple serviette blanche … merde ! Arrête de penser à ça , Jasper ! _

J'ai tué quelques daims et courus rapidement vers la chambre . Je l'ai entendu pleurer avant même d'ouvrir la porte . Elle était assise sur le lit , toute recroquevillée dans le noir , les genoux contre sa poitrine et ses bras tenant l'ensemble . J'ai couru vers elle , '' Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' Je me suis assis près d'elle et elle a sursauté . '' Où étais-tu ? '' M'a-t-elle murmuré entre deux sanglots . '' Chasse . Je t'ai laissé une note .'' lui dis-je en saisissant le morceau de papier posé sur la table de nuit . Elle le regarda , '' Je ne l'ai pas vu … il faisait noir et tu étais parti … '' _Imbécile . J'aurai dû savoir qu'elle ne verrait pas la note dans l'obscurité , elle n'a aucune vision de vampires …_

Je posais ma main sur son bras et lui chuchota , '' Bella , je suis désolé , j'aurais dû te le dire avant de partir … '' Elle a repris son souffle et poussa un soupir . Il me semblait que ses sanglots ralentissaient pour le moment .

'' Je suis désolé , j'ai paniqué … tu n'as pas besoin de me dire où tu vas … c'est seulement … j'ai eu un horrible cauchemar et comme tu n'étais pas là … j'ai pensé … je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir et je ne voulais pas être seule à nouveau …''

Je l'ai prise sur mes genoux à nouveau et m'adossai contre la tête de lit . '' Bella , je ne vais nulle part . Tu ne vas pas te réveiller pour te retrouver seule à nouveau . Je me considère comme très chanceux que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour être avec moi , je ne vais pas mettre en danger notre amitié pour rien et je ne veux pas être seul non plus .''

Elle se calmait doucement et j'ai glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle se détendait sur moi . '' Je me sens très chanceuse aussi , Jasper . Tu es un bon ami . '' Elle se blottit dans ma poitrine et murmura : '' Jasper ? Peux-tu me faire une faveur ? '' Elle peut me demander n'importe quoi , je le ferais …

'' Oui , chérie . Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' Chuchotais-je en retour .

Elle poussa un profond soupir : '' Si jamais à un moment quelconque il survient un accident et que je suis supposée mourir , un caprice du destin ou quelque chose , pourrais-tu simplement me laisser ? ''

Pas question …

Je l'ai repoussé et je ne chuchotais plus : '' Quoi ? Es-tu sérieusement en train de me demander de te laisser mourir si j'ai une chance de pouvoir l'empêcher ? '' Elle s'est assise et me regarda étonnée , sans doute un peu surprise par le volume de ma voix . '' Oui , c'est exactement ce que je te demande de faire .''

J'étais furieux . Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle me demande ça ! J'ai sauté du lit et la regardai encore assise à la même place . '' Non , Bella , je ne le ferais pas ! Je ne vais pas te promettre ça ! Comment peux-tu même me le demander ? ''

Elle se leva brusquement et a hurlé en retour , '' Parce que je suis un être humain et que je vais mourir un jour ! C'est inévitable ! Peut-être que je devais mourir le jour où Edward m'a sauvé de cette camionnette … peut-être que Dieu est énervé après moi pour avoir nié mon destin … c'est pourquoi ma vie est tellement merdique maintenant ! ''

J'ai réalisé qu'elle doit avoir eu un rêve vraiment très mauvais sur ces derniers mois , j'étais naïf de penser qu'un seul jour avec moi aurait résolu tous ses problèmes .

Elle pleurait encore et ses émotions étaient un peu partout .

J'ai parlé plus doucement cette fois , troublé d'avoir crié après elle , '' Bella , s'il te plaît , essaye de comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas …''

'' Si tu étais vraiment mon ami , tu ne me refuserais pas mon souhait . _'' Merde . Mais la seule pensée de la perdre était … paralysante . D'un autre côté , si je voulais la garder comme amie , je devais accepter ce qu'elle me demandait ._

'' Très bien , mais cela ne concerne que les accidents et les catastrophes naturelles . Si tu avales un flacon de pilules où essayes de sauter d'un pont , je ne vais pas te laisser faire .'' Je parlais avec du venin dans la voix , je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'en empêcher .

Elle a levé les yeux et son regard m'a rendu triste . '' Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais la nuit où j'ai essayé de me suicider , Jasper . J'ai vraiment perdu le contrôle de moi-même . Si ça arrive encore , alors oui , s'il te plaît , sauve-moi , mais si quelque chose de malheureux devait m'arriver , j'apprécierais que tu me fasse confiance , soit certain que c'était ma destinée .''J'ai marché vers elle et lentement glissé mon bras autour de sa taille , la tirant dans une douce étreinte . '' Bella … '' Je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots que je devais lui dire . Je n'ai pu que murmurer : '' Je suis désolé d'avoir hurlé sur toi . Je m'engage à respecter tes souhaits même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux .'' Je pouvais sentir sa surprise et sa gratitude . Elle resserra son emprise sur moi , '' Moi aussi je suis désolé , Jasper .''

Nous sommes resté là un moment mais elle est finalement retournée se coucher . Je lui ai demandé : '' Bella , tu veux bien que je t'aide à garder ton calme pendant que tu dors ? '' Elle leva les yeux sur moi , '' Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ton pouvoir sur moi mais tu pourrais me tenir compagnie , si tu le souhaites .'' Elle se glissa dans le lit et caressa la place auprès d'elle . Je n'ai rien dit et me suis simplement couché près d'elle sur la couverture pour qu'elle ne gèle pas pendant la nuit . Elle se blottit sous la couverture et ferma les yeux . Je me suis adossé contre la tête de lit pour la regarder dormir .

Après plusieurs minutes à la voir se retourner sans dormir , j'ai demandé : '' Quel est le problème ? '' Elle soupira : Il fait trop chaud ici . Peux-tu baisser le thermostat , s'il te plaît ? '' J'ai sauté du lit et me suis dirigé vers l'appareil mais , imaginez ma surprise quand il n'a pas fonctionné non plus . J'ai commencé à rire , '' Hum … Bella ? Le thermostat ne fonctionne pas .''

Elle a aussi commencé à rire , '' Ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est vraiment l'enfer , pas d'eau froide , pas d'air froid …'' Je suis retourné m'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle .'' Peut-être que la prochaine fois , nous devrons être un peu plus sélectifs lors de notre choix de chambre … '' Elle riait toujours doucement .

Elle soupira à nouveau et a soulevé la couverture , '' Hum … Jasper ? Aurais-tu un problème en te mettant sous la couverture avec moi ? Avant même que je ne puisse répondre , elle a lâché : '' Á moins , bien sûr , que cela ne te mette mal à l'aise ou quelque chose … '' Je pouvais sentir son embarras quand elle s'est détournée de moi , mais la vérité était que je voulais vraiment me coucher avec elle et c'était ce qui me faisait un peu peur .

Je me suis glissé sous la couverture à ses côtés et me suis arrêté quand j'ai senti son corps près du mien . J'aspirais à sa chaleur alors j'ai glissé mon bras sous son cou et mit ma main sur sa hanche , mettant son dos contre moi en murmurant , '' Viens ici , Isabella .'' Je pouvais sentir son pouls accélérer et si j'en avais eu un , il serait maintenant crevant le plafond .

Elle s'est appuyée sur moi , son dos contre ma poitrine . J'ai utilisé la main qui était sous son cou pour jouer avec ses cheveux . Ils étaient si doux et ressemblaient à de la soie sous mes doigts . J'ai glissé la main posée sur sa hanche autour de sa taille et elle est restée là . '' _Que je sois damné , mais je ne vais pas la tenir comme Edward le faisait …je veux qu'elle sache , sans aucun doute , que c'est moi qui la tiens et pas lui … _

J'ai niché ma tête sur son épaule et lui chuchota : '' Est-ce correct ? '' Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise , mais Dieu , si elle se déplace loin de moi , je me sentirais comme si j'avais perdu un membre .

Isabelle m'a encore surpris . J'ai senti sa jambe se glisser sur la mienne , elle a utilisé son pied pour guider ma jambe entre les siennes et puis elle a enveloppé ses pieds avec les miens . Nos corps étaient complètement enchevêtrés , je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de faire ça . Son cul était pressé contre moi et je pouvais sentir sa chaleur sur ma jambe … ça me rendait fou . J'étais complètement enivré par cette sensation .

'' Mmm ... Jasper ? j'avais tort à propos d'être en enfer . '' Elle soupira . '' Ce doit être le paradis . '' Je ne pouvais même pas dire une phrase cohérente à ce stade alors je lui ai chuchoté : '' Paradis , '' En retour .

'' Bonne nuit , Jasper . ''

'' Fais de beaux rêves , Isabella . '' Ai-je murmuré comme mes lèvres effleuraient à peine son cou .

Je n'avais jamais autant voulu être humain à nouveau dans mon existence comme je le voulais maintenant . Si j'étais humain , je pourrais m'endormir maintenant , me sentant de la même façon qu'elle . J'étais complètement en paix . C'était le paradis .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur ma page des auteurs favoris , **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture , les alertes et les favoris et les examens **

**Chapitre cinq **

**POV Bella **

_Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire que je lui ai demandé de s'allonger avec moi , comme ça … il doit vraiment en avoir marre de moi …_

Alors que je le sentais se glisser sous les couvertures et s'installer contre moi , il a glissé son bras froid autour de moi . Quand ses doigts ont touché ma hanche et qu'il a murmuré : '' Viens ici , Isabella .'' un frisson me parcourut et mon cœur à accéléré .

Il a guidé mes hanches vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient en contact avec son corps . Je sentais ses doigts froids jouant avec mes cheveux et je pouvais même sentir **sa **, à travers son pantalon … _Uugghh ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il sent si bon ! Familier … je pourrai me débrouiller … mais ce n'est pas familier … non , ceci est complètement différent de … j'ai besoin de me rapprocher … tellement bon …_

'' Est-ce correct ? '' Á_ nouveau avec ce chuchotement …_

_C'est tellement mieux que correct … plus près , oui , j'ai besoin d'être plus près ... _

Quand j'ai guidé son genou entre mes jambes et que nous nous sommes enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre , j'ai réalisé …

'' Mmm … Jasper ?J'avais tort à propos d'être en enfer , ça doit être le paradis .''

_Oh , Bella , stop … cesse de faire ça … arrête de profiter de lui … c'est Jasper … pourquoi me fait-il sentir si bien ?_ … _parce qu'il est différent , c'est tout … je n'ai pas l'habitude de sentir quelqu'un d'autre … une fois que je serais habitué à lui , je serais très bien … _

'' C'est le paradis .'' A-t-il murmuré dans mon oreille et je le sentais trembler . _Il doit être inquiet de se trouver si près de moi … il a été si bien … mais pourquoi autrement tremblerait-il … je suis tellement égoïste de vouloir qu'il reste ici … je vais essayer de m'endormir rapidement pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner de moi … _

'' Bonne nuit , Jasper .''

'' Fais de beaux rêves , Isabella .'' _Ses lèvres ont effleuré mon cou et autant que j'aimais ça , autant je me demandais s'il avait eu un moment difficile en le faisant … eh bien , si Jasper me tue ce soir , cela en aura valu la peine pour s'être sentie comme ça …_

_La meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais eu … combien de temps suis-je resté endormie … 11 : 30 … Jésus , j'ai dormi neuf heures … Dieu , merci à Jasper et ses vagues calmantes … mais attend , il est toujours là ! Il n'a pas bougé … il est resté comme ça toute la nuit … oui , c'est le paradis … argh , putain , ma vessie ! Mes stupides besoins humains gâchent toujours tout …_

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'aurais bien voulu rester dans ce fouillis de bras et de jambes . Sa main était toujours sur mon ventre . Il savait que j'étais réveillée mais il n'a fait aucune tentative pour bouger et me laisser sortir du lit . J'ai donc attrapé son bras et commencé à le déplacer plus loin pour pouvoir me lever . '' Uugghh ! '' Gémit-il , '' pas encore , cinq minutes de plus …'' Je pouvais sentir son haleine fraîche sur mon cou et cela m'a fait frissonner … et a augmenté encore plus mon envie d'aller aux toilettes . Il a resserré son emprise sur moi . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire , '' Bien dormi , Jazz ? ''

'' Mmm … '' Soupira-t-il dans mes cheveux . '' S'il te plaît … justes cinq minutes de plus …''

_Dois-je avoir peur ? Non , Jasper ne me blessera pas … pourquoi ne me lâche-t-il pas ? Il …_

'' Jasper , j'ai besoin d'un moment humain .'' Il m'a tenu plus serré .'' J'ai envi de faire pipi .''

Je jure qu'il a grogné … mais il a aussi enlevé sa main pour que je puisse bouger . Je me suis levé et quand je me suis retourné pour le regarder , c'était surréaliste .

Il était étendu là , la tête sur l'oreiller , les cheveux en bataille et couvrant son visage , ses bras et ses jambes étaient paresseusement étendus sur le lit … il semblait presque endormi … il semblait presque humain .

Je suis rapidement allée dans la salle de bain et à mon retour , il était sur le dos et son bras cachait son visage .

'' Désolé de t'avoir grogné dessus .'' M'a t-il dit derrière son bras . Je me suis assise à côté de lui : '' Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Quel est le problème ? '' J'ai essayé d'enlever son bras de sa figure , mais il n'a pas bougé .

_Peut-être que je devrais juste lui demander et en finir avec ça …_

'' Jasper ? As-tu des difficultés à contrôler ta soif de sang autour de moi ? … '' Il soupira . '' Non , c'est beaucoup plus facile que je le pensais .'' Il n'avait toujours pas bougé son putain de bras pour me regarder .

'' À quoi penses-tu ? Veux-tu … me quitter ? '' _S'il te plaît Dieu , ne le laisse pas partir ! _

Il a enfin déplacé son bras et roula sur le côté pour me regarder : '' Non , Bella . Je ne veux pas te quitter .'' J'ai regardé dans ses yeux dorés et pouvais voir que quelque chose n'allait toujours pas …

'' Eh bien , si tu ne veux pas partir et que tu n'as pas de problème de contrôle alors , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui le gênait . Peut-être que je pourrais l'aider …

Il rit nerveusement . _Attend … il est nerveux ?_ _Mais c'est un vampire ! _

'' J'ai des problèmes de contrôle , Bella .'' Et encore une fois , il a couvert son beau visage avec son bras . _Cesse de le cacher …quoi ? Il a des problèmes de contrôle … _

'' Mais tu viens de dire que …''

'' Ce n'est pas ton sang qui me donne soif … les problèmes que je rencontre sont d'un autre genre . '' Soupira-t-il .

_Quoi , mais … ressent-il vraiment … du désir … pour moi ? _

Son bras reposait toujours sur son visage et il prit une profonde respiration . Je ne savais pas quoi dire … j'étais sous le choc …

'' Je ne veux pas que les choses soient bizarres entre nous , Bella . Je suis juste … je n'ai jamais été aussi proche physiquement d'une humaine comme je l'ai été avec toi et … c'est tout simplement … touchant . Je ne suis pas habitué à la manière dont ton corps se sent … la chaleur … c'est tellement … c'est si bon … mais je pense qu'une fois que je serais habitué à la façon dont le corps humain se sent , alors … je devrais être capable d'être autour de toi sans être autant affecté .''

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il vient de me dire que … pas étonnant qu'il soit si nerveux … je devrais pouvoir …

'' Tu me touches aussi .'' _Merde , je viens de laisser échapper ça à voix haute ? _

Il a bougé son bras et s'est assis en me regardant maintenant avec surprise : '' Vraiment ? J'ai pensé que tu voulais m'utiliser de cette façon parce que j'étais … ''

_Merde . Merde . Merde . Il vient juste de me dire … il est temps de le couper ._

'' Tu es très **différent **de ce à quoi je suis habitué . Je suis sûre que tu as raison … mais plus nous resterons autour de l'autre et plus à l'aise nous deviendrons , nous ne serons plus affectés par l'autre . '' _Bien sûr , cela ressemble à une excellente idée ._

Il sourit enfin . '' Merci de ta compréhension . Je suis sûr que tu as dû avoir le même problème avec Edward , donc , s'il te plaît , dit moi si jamais je te rends inconfortable .''

_Je n'ai jamais affecté Edward . Il n'a jamais eu le moindre intérêt sexuel pour moi , jamais …_

_Bizarrement , la pensée d'allumer Jasper était assez … excitante … mais attend , ce n'est pas toi qui le fais … c'est seulement la partie humaine de toi … pas le reste … n'oublie pas cela , Bella … ne sois pas un agneau …_

'' C'est bon , Jazz , pas de soucis , maintenant reprenons notre voyage sur la route comme il se doit . '' J'ai attrapé sa main et l'ai tiré hors du lit . Il a finalement semblé se détendre et se mit à rire .

Nous avons rapidement emballé nos affaires et je me préparais à partir quand Jasper m'a surprise en rendant notre chargement plus « efficace » . Il avait rassemblé toutes nos affaires et tout rangées serrées mais soigneusement , dans un grand sac . Cela m'a fait réfléchir un peu sur « qui » il était vraiment … quel genre de passé il avait .

Il faisait humide ce jour-là mais heureusement couvert . J'ai donc mis un short en jean , un débardeur noir et une vieille paire de chaussures de tennis , aimant secrètement le fait d'être capable de porter ce que je voulais maintenant sans avoir Alice derrière moi pour me pousser à porter quelque chose d'inconfortable . J'ai regardé Jasper portant un simple blue-jean usé et une chemise noire . Il semblait plus à l'aise . J'étais habituée à le voir habillé plus … plus chic , je dirais . A cet instant , avec ses vêtements simples et ses cheveux blonds en bataille pendant autour de son visage , il avait l'air parfait . Voilà comment il devrait toujours s'habiller et non comme quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas .

'' Tu es vraiment bien , habillé comme ça . '' J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon philtre mental .

Il m'a regardé un peu surpris et a regardé ses vêtements . '' Réellement ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et me retournai en tirant mes cheveux en queue de cheval .

'' Alice ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir de la maison comme ça , '' dit-il calmement , mais il souriait .

Je me suis dirigée vers le bureau d'accueil pour rendre la clef de la chambre et Jasper mit le sac dans la voiture . Quand je l'ai atteinte , il était assis dans le siège passager . J'ai sauté dans le siège du conducteur . '' Tu ne conduis pas avec moi aujourd'hui ? ''

Il me regarda et sourit : '' Non . Aujourd'hui , tu t'entraînes . Tu peux le faire toi-même . Je ne veux pas que tu penses avoir besoin de moi pour y arriver , Bella . ''

Il doit avoir senti mon appréhension car il se pencha et posa sa main sur la mienne pour démarrer la voiture . '' Allez , Bella , prouve-moi que tu peux le faire toi-même .''

J'ai hoché la tête , déterminé . J'allais le faire . J'ai mis ma ceinture de sécurité cette fois et il a rit .

Je l'ai regardé et il m'a fait un petit clin d'œil , me poussant à aller de l'avant et conduire .

Lentement , j'ai tiré la voiture hors de l''aire de stationnement et doucement , je suis arrivée sur la route .

Je l'ai regardé et il était souriant , comme s'il était fier de moi . Ma confiance a augmenté et j'ai réalisé qu'il devait être en me l'envoyant . J'ai roulé et pris de la vitesse . J'ai plafonné à 140 km à l'heure en ligne droite . J'ai été ravie .

Après un quart d'heure environ , j'ai ralenti et me suis garée sur le côté de la route . '' Que fais-tu , Bella ? ''

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai souri : '' Bien , alors maintenant que je t'ai prouvé que je peux conduire cette voiture toute seule … je ne veux pas le faire .''

Avant de le savoir , il avait débouclé ma ceinture de sécurité , s'était glissé sous moi et nous avons volé sur la route de plus belle .

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire . J 'ai été rempli de tant d'émotions , la fierté , le confort , l'exaltation …

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu autant de plaisir dans ma vie qu'en ce moment , ici , avec Jasper … '' Merci , Jasper .''

'' Pourquoi ? ''

'' Pour m'avoir envoyé un peu de confiance quand je conduisais la voiture .''

Il a rit doucement et murmura : '' Je ne t'ai pas envoyé quoi que ce soit , Isabella . Tout est venu de toi .''

Nous avons roulé pendant des heures comme ça , sa main sur la mienne , tenant le volant , son autre bras autour de ma taille . Il a légèrement levé ma chemise et lentement , son pouce s'est mis à frotter de petits cercles sur mon ventre , sa tête se nichant dans mon cou . Nous nous sommes arrêtés deux fois pour manger et mes besoins humains , avant de repartir un peu plus loin .

Il a commencé à pleuvoir et je ne sais pas si c'est le bruit des gouttes sur la voiture ou parce que j'étais complètement en paix dans les bras de Jasper , mais je devenais vraiment fatigué . Mes paupières ont commencé à tomber et j'ai baillé .

Il s'est rangé sur le côté de la route , '' Bella , pourquoi ne pas te mettre à l'aise sur le siège passager et faire une sieste ? ''

J'étais déjà presque endormi à ce stade . Je me suis tourné sur le côté et posé ma tête sur sa poitrine . J'ai plié mes jambes et posé mes mains sur son corps , me blottissant contre lui : '' Je suis à l'aise . Est-ce bien pour toi ? '' J'ai chuchoté alors que le sommeil me prenait déjà . La dernière chose que j'ai sentie fut ses lèvres froides embrasser le dessus de ma tête et j'étais partie .

Quand je me suis réveillée , c'était le crépuscule . Il ne pleuvait plus mais c'était toujours couvert . _Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis endormi comme ça sur lui … Dieu , j'espère que je n'ai rien dit d'embarrassant …_

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et il avait l'air énervé . '' Quel est le problème ? '' Lui ai-je demandé en m'étirant lentement .

Il ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux , '' C'est quoi ce bordel ? Que t'a dit Edward quand il t'a quitté ? '' Sa voix était dure et remplie de dégoût .

_Merde … je dois avoir fait un cauchemar …_

'' Que … ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? '' J'ai continué à le regarder et je détestais voir le froncement de sourcils et la colère qu'il avait sur le visage , au lieu de ce qui aurait dû être un beau sourire .

'' Il t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas ? Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de toi ? ''

Les souvenirs se précipitèrent et j'ai commencé à sangloter doucement sur sa poitrine : '' Oui , il a dit que je n'étais pas bonne pour lui et il a tout emporté … tous mes souvenirs . Il a dit que ce serait comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé .''

'' Tu plaisantes , putain ? Edward t'aimait … il te désirait . Je suis un empathe , je le sais . Ce bâtard est un putain de menteur , mais il t'aime .'' Il était toujours furieux .

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer . '' Tu as tort , Jasper ! Sais-tu que nous avons dormi dans le même lit pendant plus d'un an et que je ne l'ai jamais affecté de la même façon que je t'ai affecté la nuit dernière … ''

Il a ralenti avant d'arrêter la voiture . '' Quoi ? '' Dit-il calmement mais incapable de cacher le choc dans sa voix .

J'étais hystérique maintenant : '' Tu m'as bien entendu ! Il me voulait seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mon esprit … il n'avait pas de désirs physiques . Il n'avait pas envie de moi … il s'est toujours éloigné de moi quand j'essayais de l'embrasser … il ne m'aime pas ! '' La colère commençait à l'emporter sur la douleur maintenant . Je devais faire quelque chose .

J'ai ouvert la portière et sauté . J'ai frappé sa voiture aussi fort que je pouvais en ne laissant qu'une petite bosse sur le côté . '' Edward aimait cette putain de voiture plus que moi . Je n'étais qu'un putain d'animal de compagnie pour lui .''

Jasper a sauté de la voiture et m'a tiré dans une étreinte si serrée que mes pieds ont quitté le sol . '' Qu'il aille se faire foutre , Isabella ! Il est fou et il aura une putain d'existence solitaire sans toi . '' Je sanglotais sur l'épaule de Jasper tandis qu'il me tenait fermement .

Après quelques minutes , j'ai commencé à me calmer . Les larmes coulaient toujours , mais lentement et ma respiration était sous contrôle . J'ai levé la tête de l'épaule de Jasper et le regardai dans les yeux . Il m'a laissé redescendre sur le sol , me laissant debout et utilisant ses pouces pour essuyer mes larmes . J 'ai pu sentir son haleine fraîche quand il se pencha vers moi et a placé de doux baisers sur mes paupières .

Il a sourit et avait un regard déterminé sur le visage . '' Reste ici , ne bouge pas .'' Avant de savoir ce qui se passait , nos sacs étaient à mes pieds et il roulait au milieu du champ . Tout à coup , la voiture a fait un bond en avant et a roulé de plus en plus vite , des morceaux de carrosserie volaient dans tous les sens et j'ai entendu le bruit de tonnerre du métal déchiré . J'ai instinctivement reculé en murmurant : '' Jasper ! '' . Pendant que je le regardais détruire la Vanquish , la brisant en mille morceaux .

Quand il s'est finalement arrêté , ce qui restait de celle-ci était couché sur le côté . J'ai encore entendu le bruit du métal déchiré et la portière s'envola pour atterrir 15 mètres plus loin . Ensuite , en un mouvement fluide , il a sauté du haut de la voiture pour atterrir dans une position accroupie à plusieurs mètres de là .

Il ressemblait à un vrai vampire maintenant , accroupi et avec un mauvais sourire sur le visage . Alors qu'il revenait , lentement , à un rythme humain de la voiture en flammes , celle-ci a explosé . J'ai sursauté mais il n'a même pas bronché , il a simplement continué à marcher vers moi . Il ressemblait à un mauvais garçon sorti tout droit d'un film … et je n'avais jamais vu un si délicieux mauvais garçon .

Je me mordais les lèvres et je l'ai regardé . Je savais qu'il sentait probablement la convoitise rayonnant de ma part , mais je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter . Je voulais faire des choses très mauvaises avec ce dangereux vampire blond et sexy , marchant dans ma direction …

_Merde , Bella , arrêtes-toi ! Regarde ailleurs … ne soit pas un agneau … ne soit pas un agneau …_

Et il était là , debout devant moi , regardant dans mes yeux avec ce délicieux sourire diabolique . '' Isabella ? Aurais-tu un côté sombre que j'ignore ? '' Je ne pouvais plus parler .

Il tenait mon cou dans sa main d'acier glacé . Il se pencha vers mon oreille pour murmurer : '' C'est bien , chérie . Je le ressens aussi … mais maintenant nous avons de plus gros problèmes .''

Il se dégagea et j'ai été capable d'avoir des pensées rationnelles à nouveau . '' De quels problèmes me parles-tu ? ''

Il se détendit avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage et se mit à rire … _Bien , le bon vieux Jasper , je peux éventuellement le gérer … je ne peux absolument pas manipuler un Jasper en mauvais vampire sexy …_

'' Eh bien , j'ai détruit la voiture sous l'impulsion du moment , mais maintenant , je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous allons voyager .'' Il était mort de rire et j'ai regardé aux alentours pour trouver un signe de vie mais nous étions au milieu de nulle part .

J'ai commencé à rire , la situation était tout simplement hilarante .

Une fois les rires calmés , je l'ai regardé et lui a dit gentiment : '' Je te remercie , Jasper .''

Il sourit : '' Tu sais qu'Edfoiré va en chier une pendule quand il va l'apprendre .''

Nous avons rit de nouveau .

Il a attrapé nos sacs et les jeta sur son épaule avant de me tendre la main que je pris avec plaisir . Nous avons marché le long de la route à un rythme lent et humain , en regardant la lune briller au-dessus de nous .

'' Alors ? As-tu une idée de ce qu'il faut faire , Jazz ? '' Je levai les yeux vers lui alors que nous marchions tranquillement sur la route sombre . Il s'arrêta pour me regarder : '' J'ai une idée , mais tu ne vas pas aimer ça .''

Je l'ai regardé d'un œil soupçonneux , '' C'est quoi ? ''

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira : '' Eh bien , il y a une maison sur la route . '' J'ai regardé dans la direction qu'il m'a indiquée mais je n'ai rien vu . '' Tu ne la vois pas encore , Bella . Quoi qu'il en soit , puisque tu sembles avoir un penchant pour mon côté le plus dangereux , je ne peux pas attendre de voir comment tu vas réagir quand je vais voler une voiture … ''

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	6. Chapter 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur ma page des auteurs favoris **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes .**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture , les alertes , les favoris et les examens **

**Chapitre six **

**POV Jasper **

_Je ne peux pas croire ce que ce putain de tas de merde lui a dit … l'entendre parler pendant son sommeil a été pénible … je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir …_

_Dieu , je ne voulais pas sortir du lit ce matin . Je me sentais reposé … quelle étrange sensation . J'espère que je ne l'ai pas effrayé … mais c'était la chose la plus proche du sommeil que j'ai sentie depuis … jamais ._

_Edward doit être le plus stupide enculé de fils de pute que j'ai jamais rencontré … si elle était la mienne , je ne la laisserais jamais partir …_

_Mais elle n'est pas la mienne et ne le sera jamais …_

_Je me sentais bien en détruisant la voiture_ _d_'Edfoiré_ … je me sentais encore mieux quand j'ai senti le désir et la luxure venant d'elle alors que je m'approchais … j'ai même essayé de marcher plus lentement pour lui donner le temps de le supprimer … mais cela a semblé l'aggraver …_

_Elle m'aime comme je suis … en jean et en chemise … c'est agréable d'être soi-même sans avoir à entrer dans le moule de ce qu'Alice voulait que je sois … Alice … merde ._

_Ne pas penser à elle , Jasper . Elle ne t'aime plus , qui pourraient le lui reprocher … une fois que Bella aura découvert qui je suis réellement , elle ne m'aimera pas non plus … je suis baisé ._

_C'est en prenant immédiatement le contrôle de ma maîtrise de soi que je n'ai pas fait de choses très méchantes avec Bella … ce putain de petit short en jean minuscule … petit débardeur noir mettant en évidence son cou parfait et ses épaules … la queue-de-cheval n'a pas aidé non plus en ce qui me concerne … elle l'a laissé davantage … exposé … je me demande si elle se rend compte que je peux voir sous son débardeur …_

_Il est assez tard … je vais voler une voiture … je me demande si ça va la déranger … elle semble aimer ça quand je fais de vilaines choses … et elle n'a aucune idée des vilaines choses que je pourrais faire … _

'' Alors , as-tu une idée sur ce qu'il faut faire , Jazz ? '' Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux chocolat …

'' J'ai une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas aimer ça . '' _Où_ _peut-être que si …_

'' C'est quoi , Jasper ? ''

'' Eh bien , il y a une maison sur la route , ''_ Tu es sotte , Bella tu ne peux pas la voir . _'' Tu ne la vois pas encore . Quoi qu'il en soit , puisque tu sembles prendre goût à la partie la plus dangereuse de moi , je ne peux pas attendre de voir comment tu vas réagir quand je vais voler une voiture …''

'' Quoi ? '' Elle a cessé de marcher et m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire et son cœur s'est emballé de nouveau .

'' Bella , il est tard et nous avons besoin de trouver un endroit pour que tu puisses te reposer . Je pourrais courir avec toi , mais pas toute la nuit et nous devons aller vers cette maison dès maintenant , alors oui , je vais voler une voiture .''

Un éclair a illuminé le ciel et le tonnerre a commencé à rouler .

Elle n'avait encore rien dit . '' Bella , si ça te fait te sentir mieux , je veillerai à ce que la voiture soit retournée à son propriétaire légitime . Il va probablement la récupérer avant même de s'apercevoir qu'elle lui manque . Es-tu en colère ? '' _S'il te plaît , ne soit pas en colère contre moi …_

Finalement , elle m'a regardé avec un petit sourire . '' Bien , tant que tu m'assures qu'il va la récupérer .''

'' Croix de bois , croix de fer , si je mens , j'irais en enfer . '' Je lui rendis son sourire .

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire . _J'adore ça quand elle rit …_

'' Il va commencer à pleuvoir bientôt .'' Je l'ai ramassé , enveloppant ses jambes autour de ma taille parce que je savais qu'elle aimait cette position . _J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander avant de le faire …_

_J'aurais sûrement dû lui demander avant . Son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres du mien , me gardant avec ses yeux de braises et ses putains de lèvres roses ne demandant qu'à être embrassées ... _

'' Je suis désolé , j'aurai dû te demander avant de te ramasser comme ça , c'est correct , non ? '' _Pourquoi est-ce que je respire si fort ? … Je n'ai même pas besoin de respirer … reprends-toi , mec !_

Elle eut un magnifique sourire mais la tempête est tombée sur nous à pleine puissance . C'était quelque chose d'étrange qui m'a poussé en avant … la forte pluie , les stries occasionnelles de la foudre illuminant le ciel obscur , le tonnerre secouant la terre sous nos pieds et … Bella , pressée contre moi … toute mouillée … la sensation de sa peau douce et glissante sur la mienne …

_Putain … je sais qu'elle doit sentir que le P'tit Général … Putain , il a besoin de se calmer …_

_Bordel de merde … est-elle réellement en train de se pousser en moi ?_

_Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle ne doit pas se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas loin de perdre sa putain de virginité …_

_Mon Dieu , la faire arrêter … je ne vais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps …_

Mes pensées cohérentes avaient complètement disparu à ce putain de stade et je suis resté avec seulement un désir frénétique de prendre Bella ici et maintenant .

Nous étions arrivés près d'un bâtiment , un garage je pense , et avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher , je l'avais plaqué contre le mur . J'ai poussé mon érection contre elle , fort . Elle haletait , '' Jasper ! '' En agrippant mes cheveux rudement . Alors je me suis poussé en elle encore une fois .

Ses jambes étaient serrées autour de ma taille , j'avais la tête sur son épaule et les vagues de convoitises , de désir et d'envie tourbillonnaient autour de nous . J'étais complètement cerné dans un cyclone de luxure et tout ce que je pouvais penser , c'était de la prendre .

J'ai été surpris de voir à quel point monstrueux je pouvais être .

_Merde ! Arrête-toi ! Ce n'est pas correct …_

J'ai levé la tête pour poser mon front contre le sien . Nous haletions tous les deux fortement en nous regardant dans les yeux …

'' Putain , Bella , j'ai besoin que tu retires tes jambes de ma taille .'' L'ai-je supplié entre deux hoquets .

Elle n'a rien dit . Elle reprenait son souffle quand elle a lâché mes cheveux et je l'ai laissé redescendre sur le sol .

Elle a posé une jambe à terre mais quand j'ai senti l'autre commencer à glisser , j'ai de nouveau perdu le contrôle . J'ai attrapé son cul et passé ma main sous sa cuisse , la soulevant de nouveau et la serrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appuyée contre le garage encore une fois .

Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler … je respirais de façon erratique et j'ai saisi sa cuisse sans doute un peu trop rudement …

J'ai fermé les yeux hermétiquement et essayé de régner dans mes émotions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . '' Bella ? '' J'ai hoqueté , '' Bébé ? Je suis tellement désolé … juste me donner une minute , s'il te plaît ! '' _Putain , je viens de l'appeler bébé ._

Elle posa ses mains toutes chaudes sur mon visage et m'a gentiment guidé vers son épaule pour y poser ma tête , tout en me caressant les cheveux doucement . J'ai senti son cœur ralentir un peu et cela m'a aidé à me calmer . Ses petits doigts me tenaient quand elle les a passés doucement dans mes cheveux .

Après quelques minutes , j'ai lâché sa jambe et me suis détaché d'elle . Je me suis accroupi en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux , j'essayais de me calmer pour rester près d'elle .

Mes pensées rationnelles étaient toujours aux abonnés absents quand je lui ai dit : '' C'était quoi ce bordel ? Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? ''

Elle rit doucement pendant que je reprenais lentement le contrôle de mes émotions . '' Eh bien , tu dois m'aider à commettre mon premier délit pour commencer , '' M'a-t-elle chuchoté . J'ai levé les yeux et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire . J'ai ressenti un tel soulagement lorsque je lui ai tendu la main et qu'elle l'a prise rapidement et sans hésitation .

_Bon , retour à la mission à accomplir …_

Nous avons longé le mur du garage jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la porte . Elle n'était pas verrouillée ce qui était d'autant plus facile . Nous sommes entrés et quand j'ai vu une Dodge Charger 1969 d'un noir de jais , j'ai presque failli avoir un orgasme . _Elle ressemble à la __**Général Lee **__dans __**Shériff , fait moi peur **__… _

J'ai passé mes doigts sur le capot brillant en souriant . '' Jasper , nous sommes censés la voler , pas l'agresser ! '' M'a crié Bella à voix basse . J'ai sauté dans le siège conducteur en riant , poussant à fond mais délicatement la colonne de direction avant d'utiliser mes doigts d'acier pour retirer les dents du commutateur d'allumage .

J'ai inversé les fils et la voiture a démarré . J'ai bondi pour ouvrir la porte du garage , '' Monte , Bella ! ''

Elle est montée du côté conducteur avant de s'asseoir sur le siège passager , regardant nerveusement derrière moi .

J'ai ouvert la porte du garage et jeté nos sacs sur la banquette arrière avant de sauter à nouveau rapidement dans la Charger , ne détectant aucune émotion des personnes vivant dans la maison . Nous avons atteint la route principale et roulé prudemment pendant une minute avant de démarrer en trombe .

Je l'ai regardé , elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles . Je pouvais sentir son excitation et son vertige . _Elle aime ça … elle a un côté sombre …_

'' Tu t'amuses , Bella ? '' Je lui ai souri alors qu'elle riait .

'' Je me sens juste comme Bonnie et Clyde ! Il faut vraiment être gonflé , putain ! '' Elle rougit de son langage mais j'aime bien quand elle parle comme ça …

'' C'est juste toi et moi contre le monde , bébé .'' Je souriais toujours et j'ai senti un peu de convoitise autour d'elle à nouveau … _Non mais attend , je ne me sens comme ça que quand il y a contact entre nous … pourquoi le sentirais-je maintenant ? Je ne la touche même pas … merde …_

Elle frissonna et j'ai réalisé qu'elle était complètement frigorifiée , assise ici , dans ses vêtements toujours mouillés .

'' Bella ? Pourquoi ne pas passer à l'arrière et mettre quelques vêtements secs ? Tu dois être gelée .''

Elle m'a regardé et j'ai pu sentir un peu d'appréhension de sa part , mais elle passa sur la banquette arrière et sortit un pantalon de pyjama et une chemise du sac .

_Putain , elle est mon amie , je devrais au moins être honnête avec elle . _

'' Euh … Bella ? '' J'ai regardé dans le rétroviseur pour voir ses yeux fixés sur moi .'' Je risque de te voir pendant que tu te change , désolé . Tu devrais probablement te tourner pour que je ne puisse rien voir .'' _Je suis un tel pervers , putain … mais j'ai été honnête avec elle , elle va seulement se sentir un peu gêné et anxieuse , mais pas en colère …_

Elle a rit et s'est retournée . J'ai regardé quand elle a retiré sa veste et enlevé le lien de ses cheveux , les faisant tomber en cascade dans son dos . _Dieu , elle est tellement belle …_

Elle a soulevé et rapidement retiré son débardeur . Ses doigts fins ont atteint son dos et dégrafé son soutien-gorge . Elle se cala ensuite au fond du siège et enleva son short et sa culotte . Même si je voulais vraiment regarder , je ne l'ai pas fait . Je suis resté les yeux sur son visage . Elle a mis à la place son pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et un débardeur et elle est revenu sur le siège avant .

Il n'a pas échappé à mon attention qu'elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge ni de culotte . '' Bella ? N'as-tu pas oublié un certain nombre de choses ? '' _Est-ce qu'elle essaye de me tuer , putain ? Veut-elle me faire perdre le contrôle pour que je la prenne ? _

'' Ils étaient au fond du sac , je n'ai pas pu les atteindre . Désolé . '' J'ai vu son petit sourire et je sentais l'amusement venant d'elle .

_Deux peuvent jouer à ce petit jeu , ma douce Isabella …_

'' Bella , ça te dérangerait de prendre le volant pendant une minute afin que je puisse me changer ? ''Je l'ai regardé avec un demi-sourire narquois . Elle m'a poussé et prit le volant pour que je puisse aller sur la banquette arrière .

Je ne me suis pas retourné , à la place , je l'ai regardé me surveiller dans le rétroviseur . J'ai retiré ma chemise et prit un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle dans le sac . Je me suis adossé au siège , levé mes hanches et enlevé mon jean et mon boxer . Elle n'a pas regardé , elle gardait ses yeux dans les miens mais elle a pris une profonde respiration et son rythme cardiaque a crevé le plafond .

Je lui ai simplement envoyé un autre sourire narquois et enfilé mon pantalon de flanelle . C'était génial de laisser le P'tit Général errer librement … comme la nature l'a prévue …

Je suis revenu sur le siège et me suis glissé sous elle , mes doigts se nouant aux siens sur le volant et mettant mon autre bras autour de sa taille . Immédiatement notre respiration a augmenté en même temps . Deux couches . C'est tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous .

Putain , elle sentait si bon . La pluie avait intensifié son parfum naturellement sucré et encore une fois le P'tit Général était très attentif et je suis certain qu'elle l'a senti cette fois . J'ai frotté mon pouce en petits cercles sur son ventre plat .

Elle m'a surpris ensuite , en voûtant son dos et en fermant ses bras autour de mon cou , me tirant plus près d'elle . J'ai posé mes lèvres sur son cou pour l'embrasser doucement . La sensation valait bien la peine d'attendre .

Je devais arrêter cette voiture là , maintenant putain ...

Je suis sorti de la route , Dieu merci , elle était à peu près déserte . Je n'avais pas vu une seule voiture depuis que nous avions volé la voiture .

Dès que la voiture a été dans le parking , elle tourna la tête vers moi et j'ai pris ses cheveux entre mes doigts avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes . Ça a démarré doucement mais je voulais plus alors j'ai glissé ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure , demandant l'entrée . Elle a accepté et quand j'ai senti sa langue chaude sur la mienne , j'ai approfondi le baise en versant chaque bribe de passion et de besoin que j'avais en elle .

Elle gémit doucement dans ma bouche et j'ai répondu avec un grondement doux de basse . Son corps était tourné vers moi maintenant et j'ai déplacé ma main de ses cheveux sur sa hanche . Je me suis déplacé et je l'ai penché en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le dos . Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille sans jamais briser notre baiser . Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux , les tirant violemment . La sensation était incroyable . Elle avait un goût tellement meilleur que je ne l'avais même imaginé et j'ai une putain de bonne imagination .

C'est alors que je les ai vu ... des gyrophares , derrière nous .

J'ai gémi et me suis détaché . '' Merde , Bella , il faut bouger .'' Elle a répondu en gémissant .

Elle a rapidement remarqué les lumières et a commencé à paniquer . Je l'ai attrapé , la mettant sur le siège passager et bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité avec ma vitesse supérieure de vampire avant de glisser dans le siège conducteur et de démarrer dans un crissement de pneus pour reprendre la route .

'' Merde , j'espère que je ne vais pas avoir une autre course-poursuite .''

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	7. Chapter 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur ma page des auteurs favoris **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture , les alertes , les favoris et les examens **

**Chapitre sept **

**POV Bella **

_Je ne peux réellement pas y croire ! J'embrasse Jasper ! Jasper ! Comment putain , est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi faut-il … uugghh me sens si … humm … bien ? _

_Bordel de merde ! Il tire plus … oui …_

_Oh mon Dieu … tellement bon … merde … je suis tenant … plus proche , Jasper … tu as besoin de te rapprocher …_

_Ugh … son goût …alors … impossible … attend … tout … faut … ce … maintenant …_

Il se retira et mon corps frémit de la perte de sa peau fraîche contre moi . '' Merde ! Bella , il faut qu'on bouge .''

_Noooon ! Merde , putain de siège passager avec sa stupide ceinture de sécurité , putain , me gardant loin de … ce sont des gyrophares ? Oh putain …_

'' J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir une autre course-poursuite …''

_Qu'est-ce que … _

'' Quoi ? Combien de fois as-tu fait ça ? Je n'y croyais pas , c'est bien ma chance . Il m'embrasse enfin et voilà que ces putains de flics nous tombent dessus . Dieu me déteste . Je me demande ce qui est le pire , être pourchassé par la police où ne pas embrasser Jasper ...

Nous roulions à toute allure dans la nuit . Je ne voyais pas une fichue merde . La tempête rendait ma vision plus difficile mais Jasper n'avait aucun problèmes , lui . Stupide vision parfaite de vampire …

Il avait à nouveau son petit sourire malicieux , il se réjouissait de ça .

'' Pas tant que ça , moins d'une douzaine … tu as besoin de plus d'expériences humaines … '' A-t-il dit , comme si une douzaine de courses-poursuites étaient une chose tout à fait normale .

J'ai ri , '' Il y a quelques expériences humaines dont je me passerais volontiers .''

Il me sourit , '' Ton esprit te le dit peut-être , Bella , mais ton corps , lui , dit quelque chose de complètement différent . Je peux sentir ton excitation d'où je suis , tu sais ? '' Il a ensuite traîné les yeux le long de mon corps , '' Entre autres choses … ''

_Dieu ! Pourquoi me fait-il ça …il faut changer de sujet …_

'' Pourtant , douze poursuites en voiture me semblent quand même beaucoup , Jasper .''

'' Crois-moi , ça ne l'est pas . Lorsque tu auras vécu 150 ans , nous en reparlerons . Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela peut-être ennuyeux parfois . ''

_Ouais , comme si je vais avoir la chance de vivre aussi longtemps … _

J'ai ri , '' Mais Jasper , les voitures ne sont utilisées que depuis les soixante dernières années , ce qui ferait deux poursuites par décennie …''

'' Vrai , mais plupart du temps , j'essayais de sauver Emmett de certaines de ces positions absurdes dans lesquelles il se fourre régulièrement , donc ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute .'' Il riait un peu à ces souvenirs .

'' Ça ressemble à Emmett . Raconte-moi une histoire . '' Cela me plaisait de voir ce côté de lui .

Il me sourit : '' D'accord . Retour en 83 . Emmett et moi étions à la chasse . Nous vivions en Alaska à l'époque . Nous étions dans la forêt et nous avons commencé à nous battre . Les choses ont dégénéré et aucun de nous n'a remarqué que nous étions si proches de la route . Donc , je le frappe , d'accord ? Il va voler sur la route et touche justement une voiture de police qui passait . Il ne voulait pas arrêter la voiture ni que le flic se demande comment il l'avait fait , donc , quand la voiture l'a touché , il a sauté . Désormais dans les airs , il s'est dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un humain survive à un tel accident . Il décide de faire le mort . ''

J'ai éclaté de rire . '' Putain de merde ! Tu me fais marcher ? ''

Jasper riait aussi , vérifiant si les gyrophares nous suivaient toujours dans le rétroviseur . '' Ouais , donc il atterrit sur le capot de la voiture et le flic s'arrête net avec un crissement de pneus . J'ai tout vu de la forêt . Alors que le flic commence à flipper parce qu'Emmett est déjà tellement froid et raide . Il court à sa radio et appelle une ambulance .''

Je suis toujours en train de rire .

'' C'est alors que je réalise que s'il est transporté à l'hôpital , ça pourrait souffler l'ensemble de notre couverture . Je cours aussi vite que possible à la maison prendre ma voiture . Le temps de retourner là-bas , il y avait trois voitures de flics et un camion de pompiers sur les lieux . Je m'arrête sur le lieu de l'accident , la vitre baissée pour demander ce qui s'était passé . Quand je me suis arrêté , Emmett a sauté dans la voiture et j'ai démarré sur les chapeaux de roues pour sortir nos putains de culs de là .''

Je riais tellement fort maintenant que j'en pleurais .'' C'est du Emmett tout craché ! ''

Il rit : '' Ce n'est pas le pire . Ils ont lancé une APB ( alerte à toutes les patrouilles ) sur moi . Ils croyaient que j'avais volé le cadavre d'une scène de crime . Nous avons dû quitter l'Alaska dans la nuit . Nous n'y sommes pas retourné durant une décennie .''

'' Putain , c'est inestimable ! Donc Emmett et toi ont été impliqués dans une course poursuite , que vous a dit Edward ? '' _Plus j'en sais au sujet de Jasper , plus je l'aime …_

'' Edward ? Ouais , parlons-en . Il nous tient des conférences plus chiantes que celles de Carlisle à chaque fois que cela arrive .''

_Ça ressemble à Edward ._

Nous avons ri pendant un petit moment et j'ai repensé à ce qu'il a dit .'' Alors tu es en vie depuis 150 ans ? ''

Il sourit : '' Ouais , plus ou moins , à quelques années près .''

'' Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as été changé ? '' Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui .

'' Euh … 20 ans .'' Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise .

'' Veux-tu me dire comment tu l'as été ? '' Je ne devrais pas demander mais il est un tel mystère pour moi et je veux tout savoir sur lui .

Il regarda derrière lui .'' Euh … c'est une autre histoire . Je vais te la raconter mais pas ce soir .''

_Je me demande ce qu'elle pourrait éventuellement être . Rien ne pourra changer ce que je ressens pour lui … comment devrais-je me sentir autour de lui ?_

'' Nous les avons perdu .'' Il m'a regardé et m'a sourit mais ce n'était pas un vrai sourire .

Je voulais simplement le faire réellement sourire à nouveau . '' Bien , cela a été assez impressionnant , Clyde ''

Il eut un beau sourire , bien réel cette fois .'' Eh bien , merci Bonnie .''

Nous avons roulé pendant quelque temps avant de décider que je voulais être à côté de lui à nouveau . J'espérais que ça ne le dérangerait pas … j'ai débouclé ma ceinture de sécurité et j'ai glissé sur le siège jusqu'à ce que je sois à ses côtés . Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je me suis blotti sur sa poitrine . Mon esprit s'est mis à dériver …

_Pourquoi est-ce si mal ? Il est toujours marié … à mon ex-meilleure amie et il est le frère de mon ex-copain … mais alors … pourquoi tout semble tellement bien avec lui ? Je suis tellement confuse …_

'' Dors un peu , mon ange .'' A-t-il murmuré en embrassant le dessus de ma tête .

'' Je n'ai pas sommeil … '' J'ai baillé .

Je me suis rapidement endormie …

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai senti son corps pelotonné derrière moi . J'étais enveloppé dans ses bras et ses jambes étaient enroulées avec les miennes . Nous étions dans un lit … où diable sommes-nous ?

'' Bonjour , Bella .'' Il soupira quand il s'est démêlé lui-même d'avec moi . . Je voulais seulement cinq minutes de plus . J'ai soupiré avant de me retourner . Il était debout et déjà entièrement vêtu d'une chemise bleue foncé et d'un jean bleu délavé . Il était assis sur une chaise , en face de moi , sans me regarder , pour mettre ses chaussures .

_Il regrette de m'avoir embrassé … merde … devrais-je dire quelque chose ? Non … c'était mal de toute façon …_

'' Tu dormais la nuit dernière , alors j'ai pris une chambre . J'ai déjà abandonné la voiture plus loin et j'ai fait un appel anonyme à la police afin qu'ils puissent la retrouver .''

Il ne me regardait toujours pas .'' Oh , bien . Hum … qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme aujourd'hui ? '' Je suis sorti du lit afin de rassembler mes affaires pour prendre une douche .

'' Je vais aller nous trouver une nouvelle voiture . Il y en a beaucoup dans la rue , ensuite , je vais aller chercher ta nouvelle identité à la poste avant de revenir .'' Il a marché vers la porte .

_Il ne veut évidemment pas de moi avec lui …_

'' D'accord , je vais prendre une douche et me nettoyer .'' Je l'ai regardé mais il a simplement hoché la tête avant de sortir de la chambre .

J'ai sauté dans la douche et pensé à tous ce qui nous était arrivé depuis les deux derniers jours . C'était presque irréel .

_Quelque chose le tracasse … est-ce moi ? … Je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser … mais … Dieu , il l'a voulu autant que moi … je sais … la façon dont il __m'a poussé contre ce garage … nos corps trempés par la pluie … il s'est poussé en moi et quand mon dos a frappé le mur de ce garage … mon corps a réagi instantanément , poussant de retour en lui ._

_Dieu , je le voulais tellement que ça me faisait mal … je n'ai jamais voulu Edward à ce point … même pas proche de ça … j'aurai volontiers perdu ma virginité là … avec Jasper ._

_Putain , tout ça est vachement foiré ! Pourquoi lui ? _

_Ce n'est rien . Nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble ces derniers jours … c'est juste physique . C'est biologique , putain ou une réaction chimique ou n'importe quoi d'autre , putain .C'est tout . J'ai seulement besoin de prendre mes distances … c'est simple . Il doit se sentir de la même façon lui aussi ._

_Putain , je le veux tellement que ça fait mal …_

J'ai sauté hors de la douche et entrai dans un jean et une chemise marron . Il n'était toujours pas rentré et je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de me coiffer . J'ai laissé tomber mes cheveux dans mon dos mais en faisant de grosses boucles et en les faisant bouffer un peu . Je me suis ensuite mis un peu de brillant à lèvres et un très léger maquillage . Je me suis regardée dans le miroir et je n'avais pas l'air trop mal . J'allais sortir de la salle de bain quand il est revenu . Il avait une boîte de beignets et du chocolat au lait . Il avait aussi un petit paquet venant du bureau de poste .

J'étais vraiment énervé … je ne pouvais rien dire . Je ne me suis pas retournée mais je l'ai regardé à travers le miroir . Il ne souriait pas mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère non plus . Il a tout posé sur la table et se mit derrière moi . Il me regardait à travers le miroir .

Il soupira et passa sa main doucement dans mes cheveux . '' Tu es très belle , Bella .''

_Respiration irrégulière signalée et papillons dans l'estomac …_

'' Merci .'' J'ai à peine pu le sortir en grinçant .

Il m'a donné un demi-sourire et se retourna .'' Je t'ai pris le petit-déjeuner , je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais alors j'espère que tu aimes les beignets et le chocolat au lait . ''

_Un de mes petits plaisirs coupables … des beignets et du chocolat au lait …_

Je me retournais pour me diriger vers la table . '' C'est parfait , merci Jasper .'' J'ai ouvert la boîte et en sortis un beignet glacé et saisit le verre de chocolat au lait avant de m'asseoir .

Il s'est assis sur le lit , en face de moi et m'a regardé . Il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions où peu importe … il me rendait folle . Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait .

J'ai terminé le beignet et il a attrapé le paquet avant de me le tendre : '' Voilà Bella . Tout ce qu'il te faut pour prendre un nouveau départ mais , si jamais tu changes d'avis … si tu décides de revenir , sache que tu peux faire marche arrière . Je peux le corriger pour toi . Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse .''

J'ai pris le paquet et il eut un autre petit sourire . '' Jasper , c'est ce que je veux . Je te remercie beaucoup de m'aider . '' Je lui ai offert mon plus beau sourire pour qu'il voit combien j'étais vraiment heureuse .

Il a finalement souri avant de me dire : '' Bien , ouvre-le alors ! ''

J'ai ouvert le paquet et sorti mes papiers , ils semblaient réels . J'étais très impressionnée . '' Isabella Marie Whitlock . '' J'ai rigolé . C'était tellement surréaliste . Il me sourit .

J'ai sorti un nouveau certificat de naissance et une carte de sécurité sociale , '' Wow , quand tu fais quelque chose , tu le fais bien , hein ? '' . Il sourit '' Mais certainement .'' J'ai ensuite constaté , '' hé , ça dit que j'ai 21 ans ! ''

Il a commencé à rire . '' Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être aller à Las Vegas , y es-tu déjà allé ? ''

Je suis devenue excitée . '' Non , jamais , bien que cela semble amusant . Merci .''

J'ai sorti ensuite un chéquier et une carte de crédit . Ils étaient à mon nom . J'ai regardé Jasper , confuse . '' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

Il sourit .'' Bella , tu dois avoir de l'argent . J'en ai plus qu'il ne m'en faut donc je t'ai créé ton propre compte . Je sais que tu vas essayer de lutter avec moi à ce sujet mais , s'il te plaît , écoute-moi … '' Il me regardait d'un air suppliant .

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser , mais j'ai hoché la tête .

'' Tu as besoin de ton propre argent . Tu ne peux pas commencer une nouvelle vie sans ça . Si jamais tu décides de sortir ou autre chose , c'est simplement plus facile . Que vais-je faire si j'ai besoin d'argent pour une caution et que tu ne puisses pas m'aider ? Il eut un grand et magnifique sourire et j'ai laissé tomber .

J'ai secoué la tête .'' Je croyais … je ne sais pas quoi dire . Merci … pour tout . ''

'' De rien .''

Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans la boîte alors je l'ai sorti . C'était une enveloppe épaisse adressée à Jasper . '' Euh … je pense que ceci est pour toi .''Je lui ai remis l'enveloppe et il l'a regardé un peu curieux .

Il l'a ouverte pour la lire .

Je l'ai regardé passer par plusieurs émotions … la colère … blessé … la confusion … s'était déchirant . Il laissa tomber les papiers sur le sol et entra dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte .

J'ai ramassé les documents pour les lire … _la dissolution du mariage … les papiers du divorce ? Merde ! Oh mon Dieu ! Pauvre Jasper ! _

J'ai attendu quelques minutes pour voir s'il allait ressortir mais il n'est pas venu . Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour lui dire doucement , '' Jasper ? Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi .'' Il m'a dit très calmement , '' Merci Bella .''

Je me suis assise près de la porte . Si je ne pouvais pas être avec lui , je voulais au moins être aussi proche que possible . Nous n'avons pas bougé pendant des heures . Je restais là , aucun de nous n'a parlé . Finalement , j'ai fermé les yeux et me suis endormie .

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais quand la porte s'est ouverte , je me suis réveillée . Je levais les yeux sur lui d'où j'étais , sur le sol . _Dieu , il semble avoir … le cœur brisé ._

Il s'est penché et m'a pris dans ses bras pour me transporter sur le lit . Je l'ai pris à mon tour dans mes bras pour lui chuchoter , '' Je suis vraiment désolé , Jasper . '' Il m'a posé sur le lit et s'est assis à côté de moi .

'' Ça n'a tout simplement aucun sens , '' dit-il enfin . J'ai mis ma main sur son épaule : '' Je sais , Jazz , cette situation est vraiment merdique .'' Je ne pouvais pas trouver une autre façon de le dire . '' Ouais '' A-t-il murmuré .

Mon stupide estomac grogna … _Je dois avoir dormi longtemps … _

Il tendit la main et m'a remis des clés de voiture . '' Tiens , pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te chercher quelque chose à manger ? '' Je ne voulais pas le quitter . '' Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? ''

'' Non , vas-y toi . Je veux rester seul … pendant un petit moment en tout cas . '' Il me sourit tristement et mon cœur avait mal pour lui . '' D'accord , tu veux quelque chose ? '' Je lui ai donné un petit coup de coude et je n'ai obtenu qu'un petit rire : '' Non merci , Bella .''

J'ai attrapé mon sac à main avec tous mes nouveaux papiers et me suis dirigée vers la porte . '' C'est le nouveau camion noir garé juste en face .'' A-t-il dit alors que j'allais tourner la poignée . Je lui ai sourit : '' D'accord .'' J'ai ouvert la porte mais me suis arrêtée avant de sortir , je me suis retournée et lui dit : '' Jasper , je ne sais pas exactement comment tu te sens mais , je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est blessé . Je veux seulement que tu saches que je suis là pour toi . Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais tu es mon meilleur ami et je déteste de ne pas pouvoir résoudre ce problème pour toi . Je ne comprendrais jamais comment Alice a pu laisser tomber quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi .''

J'ai fermé la porte rapidement derrière moi . Je me dirigeais vers le camion et j'ai tout de suite souri . C'était un camion Chevrolet noir , rien d'exceptionnel , mais absolument parfait . C'était tellement … Jasper .

J'ai sauté dedans et me suis tout de suite sentie à l'aise , c'était familier . En fait , j'aimais la conduire . J'ai tourné pendant quelque temps avant de trouver une petite épicerie fine . J'ai garé le camion et je suis entrée . J'ai décidé de manger sur place pour donner à Jasper un peu plus de temps seul . J'ai obtenu mon sandwich à la dinde et mon coca , puis je me suis assise dans un box . Je regardais par la fenêtre , perdu dans mon propre monde .

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Il n'a même pas mentionné le baiser . Dois-je en parler ? Bien sûr que non , surtout pas maintenant , alors qu'il a eu le cœur brisé par Alice . Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça se produit . Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Jasper était comme ça . Il est si doux … et drôle … et amusant … et vachement sexy … et amoureux d'Alice … merde ._

'' Salut , tu es nouvelle en ville ? '' Je l'ai regardé et j'ai vu un gars agréable à voir , avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts , souriant . '' Euh … non . Je suis seulement de passage . ''

Il baissa les yeux .'' Oh , eh bien , veux-tu un peu de compagnie pendant que tu manges ? '' Il sourit et comme je trouvais utile d'être distraite , je lui ai dit : '' Bien sûr .''

Il s'est assis en face de moi . '' Je suis Derek . Heureux de te rencontrer .'' Je lui ai retourné son sourire . '' Bella .''

'' Alors ? Quand quittes-tu la ville ? ''

'' Euh … je ne sais pas en réalité . Ce soir ou demain je pense . '' J'ai essayé d'être aussi amicale que possible considérant la mauvaise humeur dans laquelle je me trouvais . '' Oh , eh bien si tu es encore là ce soir , tu devrais venir à notre fête . '' Il m'a remis un dépliant vert . '' Nous allons avoir un grand bal pour la remise des diplômes . C'est dans une zone boisée au bord du lac . Il y aura un feu de joie et beaucoup d'alcool … tu devrais venir .''

J'ai souri , '' Je viens juste de terminer .'' Il rit en retour . '' Eh bien , raison de plus pour te joindre aux festivités .''

'' Serait-ce correct si je suis accompagnée ? ''

Il me regarda , '' C'est ton petit ami ? '' Je n'aimais pas ça , '' Non , mais s'il l'était est-ce que tu annulerais ton invitation ? ''

Il sourit à nouveau : '' Non , bien sûr que non . S'il te plaît , viens avec qui tu veux , plus on est de fous , plus on rit . '' Il semblait plutôt sympathique . '' Bon , peut-être que je viendrais .'' J'ai fini mon sandwich et dis adieu à Derek .

Je conduisais de retour vers l'hôtel quand je suis passée devant cette petite boutique Western et j'ai remarqué un simple chapeau de cowboy noir dans la vitrine . J'ignore pourquoi , mais j'ai été attiré par lui . Il me rappelait Jasper et je ne pensais à rien d'autre que de le voir avec . Je ne savais même pas s'il l'aimerait . Je suis assez sûr qu'il vient du Texas mais ça ne veut rien dire … toutefois , il me fallait le voir avec . Je me suis garée et je suis entrée pour l'acheter .

Je suis ensuite rentrée à l'hôtel et revenue dans la chambre . Il était couché sur le lit , les yeux fermés . '' Euh … Jazz ? Je peux me faire rare si tu as besoin de plus de temps seul … Il a ouvert les yeux pour me regarder : Non , Bella . Ça va aller … qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? '' Il fit un signe vers le chapeau .

Je me suis assise à côté de lui , '' Euh … j'espère que tu ne vas pas penser que c'est stupide mais , j'ai passé devant un magasin et quand je l'ai vu , je ne sais pas pourquoi … il m'a réellement fait penser à toi . Je voulais te voir avec . J'espère que tu vas l'aimer .''

Il le prit et passa son doigt sur le bord . Il eut un magnifique sourire bien réel .'' Je l'aime .Je te remercie .'' Mon cœur à bondi parce que je l'avais fait sourire . '' Eh bien , je veux te voir avec . '' J'ai attrapé le chapeau et le posai sur sa tête . Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux d'or envoûtants et il avait l'air si … parfait . J'ai souri vivement .'' Parfait .''

'' Sais-tu que je suis du Texas ? '' Il me l'a demandé alors qu'il se mettait contre la tête de lit .

'' Je pense qu'Edward me l'a dit une fois mais je n'en étais pas sûre . ''

Il sourit .'' Oui , mes souvenirs sont à peu près tous fanés mais je me souviens de la maison où j'ai grandi . Je jouais avec mon frère et ma sœur dans les champs autour de chez nous . Mon frère et moi avons toujours voulu être des cowboys . Mon père était un cowboy … il portait les bottes , le chapeau … ''

J'ai souri et il a ouvert les bras pour que je m'assieds auprès de lui . J'ai glissé vers lui et il a mis son bras autour de ma taille . J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule : '' Comment était ta mère ? ''

Il soupira : '' Elle était un ange . Je ne me souviens même pas à quoi elle ressemblait mais , je me souviens qu'elle nous lisait des histoires , le soir , en me poussant sur la balançoire du vieil arbre que nous avions … je me souviens qu'elle pleurait quand je suis parti pour la guerre … '' Je levai les yeux vers lui , il avait l'air si peiné qu'il m'a déchiré le cœur .

Il me parlait enfin et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête . '' Dans quelle guerre as-tu été ? ''

Il parlait doucement , '' La guerre de Sécession . J'ai rejoint l'armée quand j'avais 17 ans . J'ai menti sur mon âge pour que je puisse combattre . Ma mère était tellement en colère . '' Il s'arrêta quelques minutes avant de reprendre : '' Mon frère était plus âgé que moi . Il s'était engagé deux ans avant moi et avait été tué . Mes parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je voulais tellement être un soldat .''

J'ai été séduite par ce côté de Jasper . '' Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais devenir soldat ? ''

Il soupira doucement : '' Pour un grand nombre de raisons , je suppose . Les temps étaient très différents à l'époque . Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent … ma sœur était de quelques années plus jeune que moi et j'ai pensé que ça allégerait le fardeau de mes parents d'avoir une bouche de moins à nourrir . Je voulais aussi être comme mon frère , je me souviens avoir levé les yeux vers lui … mais je ne me souviens même pas de son nom .''

Je levais les yeux vers lui et il se força à me donner un pauvre sourire .Il m'a tué . '' Ne fais pas ça , Jasper . Ne fausse pas ce que tu ressens pour moi . Je veux que tu ressentes exactement ce que tu dois ressentir , parce que je suis suffisamment forte pour y faire face et t'aider à y faire face toi aussi . ''

L'expression douloureuse était de retour . J'ai mis mon bras autour de son cou et l'ai tiré vers moi dans une tendre étreinte . Après quelques minutes , il se dégagea et s'allongea . Instinctivement , je me suis couché à côté de lui . Nous sommes restés étendus là , l'un en face de l'autre mais sans se toucher .

Il me demanda doucement : '' Tu veux toujours savoir comment j'ai été changé ? ''

'' Oui .'' J'ai murmuré . Je voulais tout savoir sur lui .

Il prit une profonde inspiration . '' C'était en 1863 . J'étais dans l'armée depuis trois ans et j'avais gravi les échelons rapidement . Il a souvent été dit que j'avais un effet très calmant sur les gens et que j'étais charismatique . '' Il m'a sourit et j'ai rit . '' Donc , avant d'avoir eu 20 ans , j'étais devenu Major . J'étais le plus jeune à l'époque , alors tu peux imaginer combien j'en étais fier .''

J'ai encore sourit , '' Charismatique et fier , ouais , c'est toi ! ''

Il sourit . '' De toute façon , une nuit où je revenais à la base , j'ai été interpellé par ces trois femmes . Il était très tard et je ne pouvais pas très bien les voir dans la nuit . Nous avions accompagné des civils pour les mettre en sécurité et j'ai donc pensé que c'est ce qu'elles étaient . J'ai sauté à bas de mon cheval et je me suis présenté … je leur ai demandé si je pouvais les aider à revenir en ville . La fille qui est venu vers moi était Maria . Elle m'a dit que les deux autres étaient ses sœurs . Avant de savoir ce qui se passait , elles m'ont toutes attaqué .''

Je l'ai regardé . Dieu , je voulais seulement le faire se sentir mieux . '' Donc Maria est celle à qui je dois botter le cul ? ''

Il sourit : '' Ouais .''

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? ''

Il m'a regardé avec circonspection et dit : '' Bella , je vais tout te dire et je comprendrais si tu te sens différente envers moi lorsque j'aurai terminé .''

Je lui ai dit un simple fait , '' Jasper , rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne changera mon impression sur toi .''

Il soupira , '' Nous verrons bien .''

Il s'est allongé sur le dos et je me suis appuyé sur le coude pour le regarder .

'' Maria a décidé de me changer au lieu de me tuer . Elle pensait que je lui serais utile . Elle m'a expliqué comment elle allait en guerre contre d'autres clans pour des territoires dans la région du sud . Elle créait une armée de nouveaux-nés pour faire son sale boulot . Les vampires nouveaux-nés sont beaucoup plus puissants et dans un état de rage constant pour au moins la première année de leur vie . Alors , qui de mieux a utilisé pour combattre sur le terrain pour vous ? De toute façon , elle voulait que je l'aide . J'ai entraîné les nouveaux-nés . J'ignorais que j'étais un empathe à l'époque donc j'ai été entourés de toutes leurs frénésies , leurs émotions de colère et je crois que cela s'est ajouté à la colère que j'avais déjà en moi .''

'' Quand ils ne nous ont plus été utiles , nous les avons tués ... je les ai tués .''

Il baissait les yeux maintenant , ne me regardant pas . Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'il a fait dans le passé … je me souciais de ce qu'il était à présent . Rien de tout ça ne comptait pour moi .

J'ai mis mon doigt sous son menton pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux : '' Je suis là , Jasper . S'il te plaît , parle-moi .''

'' Tu comprends que je chassais les humains à l'époque ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête , '' S'il te plaît , continue .''

Il a rapidement pris une grande respiration . '' Je l'ai fait pendant presque un siècle . Tu n'a pas idée du genre de monstre que j'étais . ''

J'ai demandé à haute voix : '' Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ? ''

Il sourit un peu . '' Il y avait ce gars , un des nouveaux-nés que j'avais créé . Il s'appelait Peter . J'avais été coincé dans ce mode de sadisme militaire depuis si longtemps que je n'avais plus d'humanité en moi . Peter a commencé à me parler … il faisait des plaisanteries stupides et racontait des histoires ridicules . Je ne lui ai pas dit quoi que ce soit pendant longtemps . Je ne le reconnaissais même pas .''

'' Et puis un jour … je ne sais pas . Je pense que j'en avais assez de ça. Je savais alors ce qu'était ma capacité pour avoir vécu près de 100 ans en ressentant la douleur de toutes les personnes que j'ai jamais tuées ou détruites . Il a commencé à plaisanter avec moi de nouveau , putain , je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse . J'étais prêt à le mettre en pièces quand il m'a dit , « S'il te plaît Jasper , ne fais pas ça . J'ai besoin de ton aide . » Ça m'a stoppé net . Il me demandait de l'aide . Il m'a juste pris au dépourvu et je pense que j'étais curieux . Je lui ai alors demandé , autrement dit , pas très gentiment , ce qu'il voulait .''

'' Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux d'un autre nouveau-né nommé Charlotte . Quand il m'a parlé d'elle , je sentais l'amour et la dévotion qu'il avait pour elle . Je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça depuis tellement longtemps . Je ne pensais pas que nous étions capables de ressentir ce genre de chose . J'ai parlé avec lui . Il voulait s'enfuir avec elle et se construire une vie différente ensemble . Il voulait que je lui vienne en aide . Nous sommes devenus bons amis . J'en suis même venu à beaucoup aimer Charlotte . Ils étaient vraiment amoureux . Quelques mois après , quand le temps de détruire les nouveau-nés est arrivé , je les ai aidés à s'échapper .''

Je ne savais rien de tout cela sur lui . J'étais hypnotisée . J'ai enfin pu voir le vrai Jasper et j'étais curieuse de connaître le gars qui l'avait aidé à revenir .

'' Alors ils se sont échappés ensemble ? Est-ce que tu leur parles toujours ? ''

'' Oui . Ils sont revenus au Texas où ils vivent désormais .''

J'ai souri , '' Nous devrions aller les voir .'' Il me regarda incertain .'' Bella , ils chassent encore les humains .''

'' Oh , me feraient-ils du mal ? ''

'' Non , bien sûr que non . Tu serais en parfaite sécurité avec moi .'' Il parlait vite .

J'y ai réfléchi et s'ils représentaient tellement pour lui alors je voulais les rencontrer . '' J'aimerais aller les voir , si tu veux bien .''

Il sourit . '' Oui , moi aussi , je voudrais que tu les rencontres .''

Mon esprit est retourné à son histoire . '' Alors , comment as-tu fini par quitter Maria ? ''

'' Quelques mois après le départ de Peter , il m'a contacté et m'a expliqué à quel point les choses étaient différentes à l'extérieur . Il m'a encouragé à partir et à me construire une nouvelle vie . Il disait toujours que j'étais destiné à faire de grandes choses . '' Il riait doucement .'' Ce garçon avait tort .''

Je lui ai sourit . '' Ta vie n'est pas encore terminée , Jasper . Je crois que le simple fait que tu sois là … avec moi … après tout ce que tu as traversé . Je n'arrive pas à imaginer la force que tu dois avoir eu pour être en mesure de t'éloigner d'elle . Tu m'étonnes .''

Il me regarda . '' Ça n'a pas été facile . Je n'avais jamais été habitué à me refuser tous les plaisirs que je désirais . Quand je suis parti …. essayer d'apprendre la maîtrise de soi à nouveau , c'était tellement dur , ça l'est toujours .''

'' Elle ne me semble pas si mauvaise à moi , ta maîtrise de soi . Je me sens complètement en sécurité avec toi . '' J'étais sincère , je savais que Jasper ne me blesserait pas .

Il sourit : '' Tu **es** en sécurité avec moi , Bella . Ce sont de celle des autres que tu devrais t'inquiéter .''

'' Tu as plus de contrôles que tu ne le crois .''

Il s'est simplement détendu et poussa un soupir .

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant que je connaissais un peu plus Jasper . Il est vraiment un homme exceptionnel . Il n'est pas un monstre . Je haïssais Maria pour lui avoir fait ressentir ça . Je détestais ce qu'il a subi . J'ai détesté ce qu'il a fait subir aux autres , mais j'ai compris . Je détestais Alice pour l'avoir blessé . Je voudrais pouvoir détruire tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal … et je serais heureuse de le faire .

'' Vas-tu me quitter ? '' Il me regardait avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage .

'' Non ! Pourquoi le ferais-je ? ''

'' Bella , je peux sentir le dégoût et la haine que tu ressens en ce moment . J'ai l'impression que tu vas être différente maintenant que tu sais tout à mon sujet .''

J'ai soupiré . '' Jasper , je ne ressentais pas ces choses à ton sujet , je ressentais ces choses au sujet des personnes qui t'ont blessé . Je déteste juste de voir que tu es mal , c'est tout .''

Il me sourit : '' Tu sais , Bella , je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi .''

Je lui ai retourné son sourire . '' Je ressens la même chose , Jazz . ''

Nous sommes resté là un certain temps et simplement parlés de trucs idiots . Je lui ai dit les moindres détails de ma vie . Il m'a raconté comment il a rencontré Alice et a été intégré au clan Cullen . Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant parlé de moi-même à quelqu'un , mais il semblait intéressé . Je reconnais que j'étais vraiment intéressé par sa vie de sorte que c'était assez agréable qu'il ressentait la même chose .

De la fenêtre , je pouvais voir la lune monter dans le ciel . Nous avions passé la journée entière à simplement parler . Ce fut vraiment une bonne journée … à l'exception d'une petite chose .

_Il ne m'a pas touché de toute la journée . Ça me manque . Je ne devrais pas éprouver de sentiments pour lui . C'est censé être seulement physique . Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas . Merde ._

J'ai besoin d'une pause mentale pendant quelques temps , je pense beaucoup trop .

'' Hé , Jasper ? ''

Il sourit : '' Ouais ? ''

'' Quand je suis sorti ce midi , j'ai été invitée à une fête . C'est une grande fête de diplômés .''

Il avait l'air un peu fatigué . '' Oui ? ''

'' Je pense que je pourrais apprécier une nuit dehors . Je pense que toi également . En plus , la vieille Bella n'aurait même jamais pensé aller à quelques fêtes au hasard et comme tu me dis que je dois avoir des expériences humaines … envie d'y aller ? '' Je l'ai regardé , mais il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste .

'' Hum , Bella , ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour moi .''

J'ai attrapé ses épaules et dis sévèrement : '' Tu m'écoutes … tu es Jasper Putain Whitlock … tu peux faire ce que tu as envie de faire . Je sais que tu peux également gérer une nuit dehors parmi les humains . Tu vas à l'école avec eux en permanence , en plus , je crois que toi aussi tu as besoin d'avoir des expériences humaines .''

Il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu . '' Jasper , ça va bien se passer . Si quelque chose arrive , je vais te distraire . '' Je lui ai souri .

Il leva un sourcil et me sourit : '' Et comment ferais-tu ça , Isabella ? ''

'' Je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver un moyen … '' J'ai sauté hors du lit et j'ai saisi ses mains pour essayer de le lever . Il m'a suivi aisément . J'ai rit , '' Tu t'es levé ? Je suis étonné que tu ne résistes pas plus . '' Il était derrière moi quand nous sommes allée vers la porte . Il a mis son bras autour de ma taille quand nous sommes sortis . '' Je vais te suivre jusqu'au bout de la terre , Bella .''

Je levai les yeux vers lui : '' Le sentiment est réciproque , Jasper .''

Nous avons sauté dans le camion et je lui ai donné le dépliant . Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il allait réellement venir avec moi à une quelconque fête bizarre . Je ne croyais pas que ça se passait vraiment . Je me sentais tellement différente près de Jasper … comme il l'a dit , c'est simplement lui et moi contre le monde entier .

Nous sommes arrivés dans un secteur boisé et nous avons vu un énorme feu de joie entouré par une centaine de jeunes en état d'ébriété . La musique hurlait et les jeunes semblaient passer un bon moment . Jasper me regardait , '' Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? '' Je n'en étais plus si sûre … mais j'ai pensé , merde , pourquoi pas ! '' Oui , allons faire la fête .''

Nous sommes sortis du camion et il a mis son bras autour de ma taille . Nous avons marché lentement vers le feu de joie . Derek est venu jusqu'à nous , '' Hé , Bella ! Je suis content que tu sois venue .'' J'ai souri et Jasper à resserré son emprise . '' Ouais , merci pour l'invitation . Hum … Derek , c'est Jasper . '' Je fis un signe vers Jasper et il lui serra la main . '' Salut .''

Derek se mit à rire : '' Merde , mec , ta main est glacée . Vous devriez aller vous réchauffer au coin du feu .'' Nous avons commencé à rire .'' il y a quelques tonneaux par là et pleins d'endroits pour être seuls , alors , amusez-vous .''

'' Euh … d'accord . Merci . '' Je me sentais un peu gênée mais Jasper a ri .

Nous avons marché vers le feu et quelqu'un nous a immédiatement servi une bière chacun . Je levai les yeux vers lui , '' Euh , est-ce bon ? Ça te dérange si je bois ? '' Il m'a regardé un moment , incrédule , avant de poser sa bière et de me saisir par les épaules . Il sourit : '' Tu es Isabella Putain Whitlock … et tu peux faire tout ce que putain tu veux faire . Si tu veux boire et bien , fais-le . Je serais là pour te protéger . ''

J'ai souri et pris une grande gorgée de bière . Elle n'était pas terrible mais j'avais besoin d'une nuit pour tout lâcher . Tout avait été tellement confus ces derniers mois , j'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'évasion .

J'ai terminé ma bière rapidement et demandé à Jasper , '' je peux prendre la tienne ? ''

Il me l'a tendu en riant : '' Alors , ce n'est pas la première fois que tu bois ? ''

Nous marchions le long des rives du lac . '' Non , mais je n'ai bu que quelques fois seulement .''

Son sourire était magnifique , '' Qui aurait pensé que la douce … innocente … petite Bella … ''

J'ai ri , '' Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de terrible . Ma meilleure amie Sarah et moi avions l'habitude de nous faufiler dans la réserve d'alcool de sa mère . Nous l'avons fait à quelques reprises .''

'' Quel âge avais-tu ? '' Nous nous étions éloignés de tout le monde . Nous étions seuls à l'autre bout du lac . Nous avons trouvé une clairière près de la rive . '' Euh … 14 ans .''

Il sourit , '' Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner , Isabella .''

Nous nous sommes assis sur le sol dur et froid en regardant le lac . Je pouvais toujours entendre la musique , assourdie par la distance . La lune brillait sur le lac . C'était très beau .

J'ai terminé la bière de Jasper et commençais à me sentir un peu pompette . J'ai levé les yeux et il souriait . '' En as-tu assez , chérie , où veux-tu un autre verre ? ''

_Il est vachement sexy sans même essayer … doit être une chose vampire …_

'' Ouais , je vais en prendre une autre . '' J'ai voulu me lever mais il a bondit , '' Reste là Bella , je vais revenir dans un instant . ''

Il a pris son envol à vitesse de vampire à travers les bois . Il revint un peu plus tard avec deux autres bières .

'' Je t'en ai apporté deux … juste au cas où . '' Il m'en a remis une et s'est assis à côté de moi .

J'ai commencé à la boire et me suis senti de plus en plus détendus . Je me suis penché en arrière pour le regarder . Je me suis mordu la lèvre et me suis plongé dans mes pensées …

_Regarde-le … très sexy cheveux blonds volants simplement dans le vent … un corps parfait … je sais aussi qu'il est très bien doté , je l'ai senti à travers son pantalon … je suppose que c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent … tout est plus grand au Texas … imagine seulement les choses qu'il pourrait faire pour toi … il a si bon goût … ses lèvres étaient toutes gonflées à force de m'embrasser … son corps dur était au-dessus de moi … _

'' Bella ? … Bella ? … Il a brisé ma transe . '' Hein ? '' fut tout ce que j'ai pu dire .

Il me regarda : '' Es-tu ivre ? ''

_Je ne suis pas saoule …_

J'ai rigolé . Il a rit : '' Oui , putain , tu es bourrée .''

'' Je ne suis pas bourrée … où est mon autre bière ? '' Je ne pouvais pas trouver cette salope . Elle n'était nulle part .

'' Tu as bu celle-là aussi , chérie . ''

J'ai rigolé à nouveau . Il riait toujours .

'' D'accord … je suis un peu pompette mais je suis loin d'être bour... qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai bondi mais Jasper m'a rattrapé avant que je ne tombe . Il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage . '' C'est un lapin , Bella . Ne t'inquiète pas , je ne vais pas le laisser te faire du mal . ''

'' Jasper ? … Pourquoi ? '' J'étais au-delà de la pensée rationnelle à ce stade .

Il m'a assise sur ses genoux . '' Pourquoi quoi , chérie ? ''

Je levais les yeux dans ses yeux couleur de miel quand j'ai vu ses lèvres parfaites . Je devais les toucher . J'ai passé un doigt le long de sa lèvre inférieure si douce et je pouvais sentir son haleine fraîche passer à travers elles . Je devais les goûter . Je suis arrivé jusqu'à lui et pressé mes lèvres sur les siennes . Sa langue froide n' a pas demandé l'entrée … j'ai juste pris . J'ai tourbillonné ma langue autour de la sienne , si froide et la sensation m'a presque jeté par-dessus bord .

Il m'a posé sur le sol et pressé son corps contre moi . Il n'a jamais rompu le baiser . Il avait les mains sur mon visage et m'a embrassé avec un sentiment d'urgence . Il était sauvage et plein de besoin … le même besoin que j'avais de lui .

Mes mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux , rapprochant son corps plus proche de moi . Il gémit doucement dans ma bouche et je devenais folle de désir .

Je ne me suis pas souvenu de mon besoin de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrache de moi et que j'ai haleté pour avoir de l'air . J'ai repris mon souffle et il replongea sur moi .

_Plus … j'ai besoin de plus …_

J'ai saisi le bord de sa chemise et essayé de la remonter . Il a saisi l'arrière de celle-ci , l'a tiré par-dessus sa tête et , en un clin d'œil , était de retour contre moi , m'embrassant .

Je sentais combien il était dur et quand il se serra contre ma poitrine … la sensation de son corps froid contre le mince tissu de ma chemise a fait durcir mes seins . Je gémissais cette fois .

_Plus près … besoin d'être plus près … _

J'ai poussé son torse pour le faire rouler sur le dos . Il est descendu facilement et j'ai rampé sur lui … sans jamais briser notre baiser . Je me suis assise et recherchai de l'air à nouveau . J'étais à cheval sur lui et je sentais son érection pressée contre moi , me rendant folle . J'ai saisi ma chemise pour la retirer mais il m'a attrapé la main et m'a arrêté , '' Bella ! Nous devons cesser .''

J'ai été anéantie . '' Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Toi non plus tu ne veux pas de moi ? ''

Il m'a attiré près de lui , enveloppant ses bras autour de mes épaules , '' Bella , tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je te veux . Imagine la force qu'il m'a fallu et que j' ignorais que j'avais , pour arrêter … mais si nous continuons beaucoup plus loin … je ne vais pas pouvoir arrêter et je ne veux pas faire ça alors que tu es ivre .''

'' Mais je te veux aussi … s'il te plaît ! '' Je n'étais pas contre un peu de mendicité à ce stade .

Il soupira et remit sa chemise . '' Désolé ma chérie . Je ne peux pas faire ça . Redemande-le-moi à nouveau lorsque tu seras à jeun .''

J'ai soupiré . _De tous les putains de moments où je pouvais boire … c'est nul , putain …_

Nous sommes restés assis là pendant … je ne sais pas combien de temps .

Nous avons parlé ... je ne sais plus de quoi … tout ce que je pouvais faire s'était de me concentrer sur ses lèvres quand il parlait et sur son corps étincelant au clair de lune .

Il a fini par me prendre dans ses bras comme un bébé et m'a porté jusqu'au camion .

Il m'a mis sur le siège et nous a reconduits à l'hôtel .

J'ai réfléchi à la façon dont Edward aurait réagi à une Bella ivre … ça m'a fait rire .

'' Qu'est-ce qui te fait tellement rire , Bella ? '' Jasper me regardait en souriant .

'' Je pensais seulement à quel point tu es différent d'Edward . S'il me voyait en ce moment , il me ferait probablement un sermon sur les dangers de l'alcoolisme chez les adolescents … '' Je gloussais à nouveau à cette pensée .

Sans réfléchir , je me déplaçais de mon siège pour m'asseoir directement sur ses genoux . '' Bella , Bella , Bella … que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? '' Il soupira et me regarda .

J'ai ronronné , '' Tout ce que tu voudras , Jasper .''

Il prit une goulée d'air frais , '' Bella ! S'il te plaît , tu me tues là .''

J'ai déplacé ma main et l'ai agrippé à travers son jean , il a sifflé . '' Chérie , tu es déjà mort . Je peux sentir à quel point tu es raide .''

Il m'a regardé comme s'il avait une bataille intérieure pendant que je le frottais .

Finalement , il m'a attrapé et m'a retourné sur ses genoux comme lorsque nous roulions ensemble .

Il enveloppa son bras autour de ma taille et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille : '' Isabella , je dois faire quelque chose , tu me rends fou , puis-je te toucher ? ''

_Oui ! _

'' S'il te plaît , Jasper . ''

J'ai senti ses doigts déboutonner mon jean et descendre ma fermeture éclair . Mon pouls était irrégulier … j'avais besoin de ça putain … tellement mal …

Je sentais son souffle froid sur mon cou et je me suis rendu compte que lui aussi respirait fort . Son érection était pressée contre moi et cette sensation m'a renversée .

Il me murmura : '' Ralentie chérie , je vais prendre soin de toi mais j'ai besoin que tu restes détendue . Ce n'est pas facile à faire pour moi .''

Il a glissé un doigt le long de la ceinture de ma petite culotte avant de mettre la main dedans et de caresser mon monticule palpitant . '' Oui , Jasper … '' J'étais déjà haletante .

Il a glissé un doigt au fond de moi et j'ai eu le souffle coupé . Je n'avais jamais rien ressentie de tel auparavant . Son pouce a commencé à frotter mon clitoris pendant qu'il travaillait son doigt à l'intérieur de moi .

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit mais j'ai continué à appeler son nom à maintes reprises . Je sentais qu'il devenait encore plus dur en dessous de moi et je voulais désespérément tout sentir de lui . Je descendais la main jusqu'à la taille de son jean quand il a glissé un autre doigt à l'intérieur de moi . Il était maintenant haletant contre mon oreille . '' Merde … tu es tellement mouillée , Bella . Ta chatte est tellement serrée , putain … ''

Rien que de l'entendre me parler comme ça m'a fait presque avoir un orgasme .'' Jasper … s'il te plaît bébé … j'ai besoin … si proche … vais jouir … oh putain … ''

Ses doigts étaient pompants dans et hors de moi pendant que son pouce pinçait et frottait mon clitoris , jouant avec lui . '' Jouis pour moi , chérie , je veux voir ce que je fais pour toi …''

J'ai mis mes mains derrière sa tête et lui ai serré les cheveux . Mon corps tremblait et je bougeais à l'inverse de ses doigts quand il les a pliés à l'intérieur de moi , me jetant sur le bord … '' Ah , me baiser , Jasper …''

Il rit gentiment .'' Me baiser ! … ''

Mon corps était épuisé . J'étais haletante , en sueur et visqueuse comme un bol de gelée . J'ai fondu dans ses bras . Il retira sa main de mon sous-vêtement et referma mon pantalon alors que je dérivais vers le sommeil . '' Merci , Jasper , tu es mon putain de héros … '' Il l'était vraiment . J'avais eu besoin de cette libération de la pire des manières possibles et maintenant , j'étais détendu et calme .

Il m'a bercé sur ses genoux . '' De rien , mon amour .'' Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement les lèvres avant que je ne m'endorme .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	8. Chapter 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur ma page des auteurs favoris **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture , les alertes , les favoris et les examens **

**Chapitre huit **

**POV Jasper **

_J'espère qu'elle ne se souviendra pas que je l'ai fait s'endormir . Que vais-je faire si elle ne souvient de rien demain ? Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça … mais putain … de qui te moques-tu ? C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour éviter de déchirer ses vêtements …_

Je suis retourné à l'hôtel alors que Bella dormait pelotonnée sur mes genoux . Ses joues étaient rouges et son visage légèrement rosé . Son ventre plat se soulevait quand elle respirait et elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres .

_Dieu , qu'elle est belle … comment Edward a-t-il pu la laisser partir … _

_Les derniers jours semblent à peine réels … elle n'a jamais parlé de notre baiser la nuit dernière … je suppose qu'elle se sentait coupable à ce sujet … ce que je n'étais pas … jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ses putains de papiers de divorce …_

_Si Alice ne m'avait pas quitté putain , je ne serais pas dans cette galère … je me demande si elle a vu cela venir ? Bordel , je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien vu venir … putain , Bella m'a pris au dépourvu ._

_Elle est juste … si différente de ce que je pensais . Avec Edward , elle était toujours si calme et réservée … mais elle ne l'est pas … elle est audacieuse , putain , et courageuse … drôle … intelligente … si parfaite , putain …_

_Je suis un vrai gâchis … suis-je ? … non , je ne peux pas l'être … bordel ! Dieu , s'il te plaît , ne me laisse pas tomber amoureux d'elle … Dieu , s'il te plaît , ne me laisse pas tomber amoureux d'elle … Dieu , s'il te plaît , ne me laisse pas tomber amoureux d'elle …_

J'ai prié en silence mais je craignais qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard . Maintenant qu'elle dormait , je pouvais enfin traiter tout ce que j'avais ressenti aujourd'hui …

_Je sais quand ça s'est passé … quand elle est arrivée avec ce chapeau de cowboy et que tous mes souvenirs se sont précipités sur moi … de ma vie humaine . Je me suis souvenu un moment comment je me sentais quand j'étais humain . Ce fut une partie de moi qui était porté disparu depuis que j'avais été changé . J'existais simplement dans ce monde … je n'en faisais pas vraiment partie . Elle ne savait rien de moi à ce moment-là et pourtant elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque . Depuis que je suis avec elle … je me sens plus connecté avec les hommes que je ne l'ai jamais été ._

_Ça va mal se terminer pour toi , Jasper . Elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi … elle peut vouloir se faire baiser mais elle ne t'aime pas . Bordel ! Oh oui , ça va mal se terminer . Il est impossible qu'elle ressente pour moi ce que j'éprouve pour elle … elle est humaine après tous … leurs émotions ne sont pas aussi fortes que les nôtres ._

Je me suis arrêté à l'hôtel et rentré Bella à l'intérieur . J'ai enlevé ses chaussures et la coucha , tirant la couverture sur elle . Je pensais qu'elle resterait endormie pendant un bon moment et comme je voulais chasser , je lui ai laissé une note et mit la lampe en veilleuse .

J'ai couru dans les bois . Ils étaient calmes et paisibles . Je me suis assis quelques minutes en respirant l'air frais de la nuit . C'était étrangement rafraîchissant . J'ai senti mon téléphone vibrer et cela m'a sorti de ma sérénité .

'' Bonjour ! '' Je savais que c'était Emmett .

'' Frangin ? Quoi de neuf ? Où es-tu ? '' Il rugissait dans le téléphone et j'ai entendu Rosalie rire dans le fond .

'' Le Montana . Je pense être à Las Vegas dans un jour ou deux . '' Je lui ai répondu honnêtement mais en faisant abstraction de la partie concernant Bella . Je n'étais pas sûr s'ils étaient dans la maison ou pas .

'' Oh .'' Sa voix tout à coup , semblait très solennelle , ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel pour Emmett . '' J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Alice . Je suis désolé mon frère . ''

Je ne savais pas comment réagir alors je lui ai simplement dit : '' merci , '' à voix basse .

J'entendais Rosalie exiger le téléphone derrière lui , '' Jasper ! Écoutes -moi , bordel ! C'est ma sœur et je vais toujours l'aimer mais ce qu'elle a fait était mal . Tu es toujours un membre de notre famille … ne l'oublie pas .'' Elle m'a murmuré la dernière partie . Mon absence les a réellement blessés .

J'ai toujours été particulièrement proche d'Emmett et de Rosalie . J'aimais la vacherie de Rosalie . Elle aurait botté des fesses dans l'armée . Et Emmett … il était la partie comique … parfois , il était tout simplement un bon frère .

'' Je n'oublierais pas Rosalie . '' J'ai laissé ensuite échapper sans y penser : '' Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas à Vegas nous rencontrer , les mecs ? ''

Elle était curieuse maintenant : '' Que veux-tu dire par « nous » cher frère ? Tu es avec quelqu'un ? ''

Merde ! Je ne voulais pas dire à Rosalie que Bella était avec moi . Je savais qu'elle ne la haïssait pas vraiment … elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ses choix .

'' Passes-moi Emmett .'' Je vais le lui dire et ensuite il le lui dira . Facile .

Emmett a repris le téléphone en ricanant . '' Qui caches-tu ? ''

_Ça va mal aller …_ '' Bella .''

'' Sacrée putain de merde de singe ! Tu me dis que toi et Bella êtes ensemble ? '' Je pouvais maintenant entendre Rosalie crier derrière lui .

Je crois qu'il a eu une mauvaise impression : '' Nous ne sommes pas « ensemble » Emmett , nous sommes juste des amis … ''

Il rit : '' Putain , comment est-ce arrivé ? ''

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire … eh bien , pas l'histoire entière mais fondamentalement , je lui ai donné l'essentiel . J'ai laissé de côté la conduite ensemble , le vol de voiture , le garage , la séance de tripotage , la fête , et le fait que j'étais assez sûr d'être amoureux d'elle .

Il semblait bouleversé . '' Charlie est mort le jour où Edward l'a quitté ? ''

'' Ouais .'' j'ai soupiré .

'' Mec , c'est la merde . '' Il demanda doucement : '' Comment va-t-elle ? ''

Honnêtement , je ne savais pas . Ses émotions allaient dans tous les sens … et comme les miennes en faisaient autant , l'ensemble était tout simplement un foutu désastre .

'' Euh … je pense que oui . Elle a des moments mais quand je l'ai trouvé cette nuit-là … je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie .'' J'ai été choqué de me révéler cette vérité .

'' Jasper , peut-on venir vous voir les gars ? '' La voix de Rosalie semblait triste : '' J'ai certaines choses que j'aimerais vraiment lui dire .'' Je pouvais presque sentir le regret et la honte venant d'elle à travers le téléphone .

'' D'accord , nous serons à Vegas dans quelques jours . Nous sommes dans une sorte d'errance en ce moment , je vais vous appeler quand nous aurons des plans plus solides . '' Je voulais d'abord parler d'eux avec Bella . Je ne savais pas si elle voulait les voir ou pas .

'' D'accord , Jazz . Prenez soin l'un de l'autre les gars , promis ? Elle appartient à cette famille tout autant que toi . '' J'ai été un peu abasourdi par la sincérité de sa voix .

'' Nous allons le faire , Rose . Je vais vous appeler bientôt , les gars . '' Nous avons dit nos adieux et je me suis assis pour encore un peu de temps …

_J'ai peut-être toujours de la famille … peut-être que je n'étais pas seulement autour d'eux à cause d'Alice … qu'ils veulent toujours prendre soin de moi …_

Je me suis secoué , libérant mes pensées et suis parti chasser .

Lorsque je suis retourné dans la chambre , j'étais émotionnellement épuisé . Je me suis assis et retirés mes chaussures . J'ai pris de l'aspirine et une bouteille d'eau que j'ai acheté pour elle et les ai posé sur la table de chevet . Je pensais qu'elle pourrait bien avoir mal au crâne en se réveillant .

Je me suis assis sur le lit à côté de Bella . Elle avait encore un petit sourire sur les lèvres et je sentais le contentement et le soulagement tout autour d'elle .

_Excellent travail , Major …_ Je me suis félicité .

Son bras était posé sur un oreiller et je voyais la cicatrice en demi-croissant si familière sur son poignet , identique à celles qui recouvraient tout mon corps . J'ai pris son poignet dans ma main doucement et j'en ai tracé le contour légèrement . Elle la rendait plus belle … plus parfaite . C'était un signe de vaillance pour moi . Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi courageux dans ma vie . Je ne considère pas notre espèce comme étant courageuse … il n'est pas difficile d'être brave quand on est pratiquement indestructible . Bella , par contre , est assez fragile , pourtant elle est toujours là . Elle rit et sourit encore … après tout ce qu'elle a vécu .

Je sentais de petites vagues de désirs venant d'elle . Elle avait un très bon rêve . Je pouvais le voir sur son visage et le sentir rouler hors de son corps .

_Peut-être qu'elle pense à moi …_

Elle respirait lourdement puis a gémi doucement . '' Oohh … Edward …. mmm . '' Elle riait .

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'est une putain de blague … j'aurais dû le savoir . C'est Edward qu'elle veut … je suis seulement un substitut … elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer …_

J'ai replacé sa main sur l'oreiller et allai prendre une douche … je ne voulais pas entendre cette merde . L'eau chaude ne m'a pas fait de bien , je me suis appuyé contre le mur et laissé couler l'eau chaude sur ma poitrine . Je ne réussissais tout simplement pas à avoir aussi chaud que lorsque Bella était contre moi . C'était frustrant .

_Elle rêve d'Edward , c'est logique … tout le monde pense qu'il est parfait . Il est tout mon contraire ._ Je suis soudain devenu très conscient des cicatrices recouvrant mon corps . Je savais qu'elle les avait vus … elles sont plus légères aux yeux des humains mais toujours visibles . Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu'elles étaient désormais … maintenant qu'elle savait qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait …

_Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle de toute façon … je vais finir par lui faire du mal … je n'ai pas autant de contrôles que les autres … nous avons été plutôt chanceux jusqu'à présent mais que va-t-il se passer quand elle va se blesser ? … connaissant Bella , elle va probablement se blesser quelque part lors de notre petit voyage … que va-t-il se passer alors ? … vais-je la tuer ? …_

J'ai senti un changement dans ses émotions et entendu Bella s'agiter dans son lit . Elle a rapidement passé des sentiments d'amour et de luxure à la panique et à la peur . J'ai sauté hors de la douche , enveloppé une serviette autour de mes reins et sortit de la salle de bain .

Elle avait un cauchemar . Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre rapidement et elle tremblait … '' S'il te plaît … ne … Jasper … '' Elle suppliait , la panique et la peur rayonnant autour d'elle .

_Elle fait un cauchemar à propos de … moi ?_ _Elle a peur de moi ? … _

Ma poitrine me faisait mal . Ma poitrine me faisait tellement mal , putain ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur de moi , putain ?

Elle s'est assise brusquement , le souffle coupé . Elle a encerclé ses genoux avec ses bras et posé la tête dessus alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle .

Je ne bougeais pas … je ne pouvais pas . Elle m'avait détruit avec ses mots . Elle a regardé autour d'elle et m'a finalement vu planté là . Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux des siens . J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi . J'avais besoin de croire qu'elle me disait la vérité quand elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que je ne la blesserais pas .

Pendant qu'elle me regardait , ses émotions se sont rapidement déplacés vers l'amour et la luxure , le soulagement … le changement constant a commencé à m'atteindre . Je me suis senti accablé par tout ça . C'était douloureux . Chacune de ses émotions était tellement forte … beaucoup plus forte que les autres humains . Mélangés avec les miennes … je sentais que j'allais me briser sous la pression .

Elle me sourit . '' Viens ici , Jasper … '' M'a-t-elle chuchoté et ça me fit frissonner . Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir marché mais un instant plus tard , je me trouvais en face d'elle . Elle leva les yeux sur moi et ils étaient remplis de besoins . Mes doigts sont allés de leur propre gré et ont tracé sa ligne de mâchoire . Ses petits doigts m'ont atteints , ses yeux se tournèrent vers mes cicatrices qu'elle a commencé à suivre doucement , longeant le bas de mon abdomen . C'est alors que je me suis souvenu que je ne portais toujours qu'une serviette .

Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle a plongé son doigt pour tracer une cicatrice sous la ceinture de la serviette . Je ne pouvais plus penser . Elle m'a regardé et s'est mise à genoux sur le lit , approchant son visage du mien tout en continuant le traçage de mes cicatrices . Mes mains sont allées jusqu'à ses hanches . Je la voulais … je voulais que ce …

_Point de non retour , Jasper … elle est toujours amoureuse d'Edward …_

J'ai attrapé la serviette rapidement quand elle l'a décrochée . Les côtés sont tombés mais j'ai gardé la partie importante couverte . Je l'ai regardé avec un léger sourire . Je savais qu'elle voulait me voir mais je ne pense pas que j'étais prêt pour ça .

J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache et quand elle l'a fait , tout mon corps a frémi . Elle ne souriait pas , je sentais la détermination venant d'elle . Elle se pencha en arrière sur le lit et j'ai regardé ses doigts soulever délicatement sa chemise par-dessus sa tête . À un certain moment pendant la nuit , elle avait enlevé son soutien-gorge . Elle était là maintenant , devant moi , nue jusqu'à la ceinture . Elle était incroyable .

J'avais besoin de la toucher et , comme si elle comprenait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin , elle a levé un de ses doigts et m'a fait signe d'approcher . À ce stade , toute la réserve que j'avais en moi avait totalement fondu . Mes yeux étaient assombris par les mêmes désirs qu'elle .

J'ai laissé tomber la serviette et lentement rampé au-dessus d'elle . La sensation de sa peau nue contre ma poitrine était exquise . Mon visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien . Elle respirait rapidement et le nuage de son doux parfum était suffisant pour brouiller mon esprit extasié .

Quand j''ai touché ses lèvres avec les miennes , j'ai chuchoté : '' Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela ? ''

Elle respira profondément et j'ai senti sa langue glisser sur mes lèvres . J'ai été à sa rencontre avec enthousiasme et je l'ai embrassé en retour avec tout le besoin que j'avais en moi . Elle gémit doucement dans ma bouche obligeant ma main à se glisser dans ses doux cheveux et envelopper mes doigts autour d'eux . Mon autre main a glissé lentement de ses côtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle caresse sa poitrine si chaude et si douce . Je me sentais tellement différent avec elle . Elle remplissait ma main et la chaleur que j'ai ressentie traversa tout mon corps . J'ai dessiné des cercles autour de son délicat mamelon rose avec mon doigt , l'amenant à devenir encore plus dur contre ma poitrine froide . Elle avait presque le souffle coupé et je me suis souvenu de son besoin de respirer . Je suis sorti de sa bouche délicieuse et me mis à embrasser et sucer son cou doucement pour qu'elle ne soit pas mal . '' Respire Bella … '' Ai-je murmuré , au chaud contre son cou .

Elle haletait encore lorsque j'ai senti une soudaine douleur passer à travers elle . J'ai soulevé la tête pour la regarder . Son visage était crispé par la souffrance . '' Quel est le problème ? Je t'ai fait mal ? '' Je croyais être doux mais cela ne me surprendrait pas si , ayant été trop absorbé par elle , je lui avais fait du mal par erreur .

Elle mit sa main à sa tête . '' Euh … non … juste un mal de tête . ''

_Elle a une gueule de bois , Jasper . Elle a une gueule de bois et tu es couché sur elle … sans oublier qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de toi il n'y a pas cinq minutes …_

J'étais soudain submergé par la culpabilité . Je devais reprendre mes esprits . Je me suis dégagé et sauté rapidement hors du lit en mettant un pantalon de pyjama . '' Jasper , tu n'as pas besoin de t'arrêter … '' Elle s'est assise et a mis la couverture sur elle mais je sentais encore la douleur venant d'elle … avec la confusion , le regret …

_Bordel ! _

'' Si Bella , je devais arrêter . '' Ça me tuerait de lui faire l'amour pour qu'ensuite elle le regrette .

_Elle ne va jamais t'aimer … elle rêvait de lui juste une demi-heure auparavant …_

Cette prise de conscience a provoqué une nouvelle douleur en moi . Je lui ai tendu son pyjama et me détournai pour qu'elle puisse se changer . J'ai gardé les yeux hermétiquement clos quand j'ai entendu le tissu souple glisser sur sa peau .

Je suis allé dans la salle de bain lui chercher une débarbouillette . Je l'ai rincé à l'eau froide et essorée . Elle était couchée sur le dos , se tenant toujours la tête . Je me suis assis à côté d'elle , '' Tiens , Bella . '' J'ai posé la compresse froide sur son front et elle soupira de soulagement . J'atteignis la boîte et lui donnais deux aspirines . '' prends ça . '' Je les ai mis dans sa main avant de lui tendre la bouteille d'eau .

Elle les a avalé rapidement et s'est recouchée en soupirant : '' Merci , Jasper . '' Je sentais la gêne et la culpabilité venant encore d'elle . '' Je suis tellement désolé … '' Mais avant qu'elle ne termine , j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes … doucement cette fois . Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit désolée … seulement je la voulais … je voulais tout d'elle … je voulais qu'elle m'aime aussi .

Quand je l'ai lâché , elle a sourit : '' Bonne nuit , Jasper . ''

J'ai chuchoté , '' Bonne nuit , Bella . ''

Quand elle s'est endormi , j'ai rampé sur le lit à côté . Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à envelopper mes bras autour de son corps . Si elle rêvait de lui à nouveau , je ne voulais pas être dans cette position . Je fermais les yeux et laissais mon corps se remplir de son doux parfum . J'ai écouté la pulsation régulière de son cœur alors que je dérivais dans un paisible état d'esprit .

Le lendemain matin , elle commença à remuer . J'étais plutôt content qu'elle ait dormi paisiblement le reste de la nuit . Elle se retourna et a ouvert des yeux somnolents pour me regarder . Je sentais sa gêne et sa culpabilité puis … plus rien . Ça a simplement disparu et je ne sentais plus rien .

J'ai penché la tête et la regarda , essayant de comprendre ce que , par l'enfer , il se passait … '' C'est toi qui fait ça ? '' Lui ai-je demandé frustré .

Elle me regarda surprise , '' Faire quoi ? ''

J'ai soupiré . '' Me cacher tes sentiments . J' ai tout senti de toi depuis que je t'ai trouvé mais … je ne sens plus rien … depuis une minute … fais-tu ça ? ''

J'étais confus comme l'enfer à cet instant . Elle haussa les épaules et s'est assise . '' Je me suis senti gêné à cause de la nuit dernière et vraiment coupable de ce que j'ai fait … alors je me suis dit que j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas accablé par mes propres émotions . Je suis sûr que c'est déjà assez difficile de faire face aux tiennes . ''

Je suis sorti du lit et me mis à arpenter la chambre . Personne n'a jamais été capable de m'empêcher de sentir leurs émotions . Ça m'a énervé ? J'ai passé la main dans mes cheveux et me retournai vers elle . Elle me fixait interrogatrice . '' Essaye de le débloquer … je veux voit si tu peux le contrôler . ''

Elle sourit et j'ai ensuite senti l'amusement sortir d'elle . J'ai sourit en retour . '' Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ? '' Elle gloussa : '' Ça te gêne vraiment de ne plus sentir mes émotions , n'est-ce pas ? '' J'ai haussé les épaules … la vérité et que cela me frustre comme l'enfer . Je sais maintenant ce qu'Edfoiré a vécu .

Je me suis assis sur le lit à côté d'elle et j'ai finalement eu le courage de la regarder . Je ne sentais plus rien d'elle alors j'ai regardé ses yeux . Ça allait être difficile pour moi … j'étais tellement habitué à lire les émotions des gens … ça rendait la lecture de la personne en question , plus facile . Je me sentais plus vulnérable . Nous étions de force égale maintenant .

Elle s'est mise à rire : '' Ouah ! Ça te dérange vraiment , n'est -ce pas ? '' J'ai souri et admis timidement : '' Oui , j'aime avoir un avantage . '' Elle a sourit et a posé un doigt sur son menton , '' Bienvenue dans le monde réel . '' Je n'avais jamais été ébloui avant mais j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'elle l'a fait .

J'étais en admiration devant elle . Elle réussissait nettement à faire ressortir l'humain en moi . Je ne pouvais rien faire … j'étais complètement perdu en elle . Mes propres sentiments m'ont submergé … je n'avais jamais ressenti ça . Ça m'a fait un peu peur qu'elle puisse avoir ce pouvoir sur moi . Je me suis battu pour briser mon regard loin d'elle et réussir finalement à détourner les yeux . J'ai pris une profonde respiration .

'' Euh … comment te sens-tu , Bella ? Je ne peux pas sentir si tu es mal , si … as-tu encore mal à la tête ? '' Je ne pouvais pas la regarder mais je l'ai senti descendre du lit et marcher vers ses vêtements . '' Je me sens bien . '' Elle était loin de moi et j'ai tourné la tête pour la regarder . J'ai vu ses longs cheveux d'acajou rebondir légèrement dans son dos et j'ai remarqué à quel point elle était belle . _Il faudra que je m'en souvienne dans l'avenir … _

Elle se retourna et m'a surpris la reluquant . J'ai sourit , un peu gêné . Elle a simplement souri , '' en passant , merci d'avoir pris soin de moi la nuit dernière . '' Elle entra dans la salle de bain et j'ai entendu la douche démarrer .

Je me suis levé et me suis habillé . J'ai essayé de retrouver mon calme . Les vampires ont une espèce de fierté naturelle en eux … cependant , Bella me déstabilisait complètement . Je me sentais nerveux et anxieux … un peu comme j'imagine qu'un jeune homme se sentirait autour d'une jeune fille dont il serait absolument fou amoureux .

Quand elle est sortie , j'ai silencieusement remercié celui qui était responsable de ce short en jean délavé qu'elle portait . Elle m'a surpris la reluquant de nouveau . '' Jasper ? Hum … Jasper ? '' Je suis lentement sorti de ma torpeur et levé les yeux de ses hanches à ses beaux yeux . '' Hum ? '' Elle a rit .

'' Allons -nous toujours à Vegas ? '' Demanda-t-elle .

'' Ouais . '' J'étais encore à peu près capable de répondre avec des mots d'une syllabe .

Elle passa devant moi et attrapa son sac : '' Eh bien alors , il est temps de quitter cette chambre afin d'atteindre notre objectif . ''

J'ai sourit : '' D'accord , Isabella . '' J'ai pris le sac et nous sommes allés dans le camion .

Nous roulions encore à travers la ville vers l'autoroute quand Bella fit la grimace . '' Toujours mal à la tête ? '' Elle soupira : '' Ouais , pourrais-tu me procurer une tasse de café pour prendre un peu plus d'aspirine ? ''

Je me suis arrêté devant un café-restaurant . '' Que veux-tu , Bella ? '' J'ai arrêté le moteur et la regardai . Elle était appuyée contre le dossier du siège , '' cappuccino . '' Je suis sorti lui chercher son café . J'ai obtenu son cappuccino et quelques muffins parce que je pensais qu'elle devrait manger un peu .

Je suis retourné dans le camion . Bella avait un regard étrange sur le visage . Je lui ai tendu la nourriture et lui demanda : '' Quel est le problème ? '' Elle me regarda avec son front plissé . '' Vraiment rien … j'ai seulement vu Derek … tu sais , le gars de la fête ? C'est bizarre , dès qu'il m'a vu , il a fui … c'est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu . ''

Brusquement , les souvenirs de la nuit dernière se précipitèrent sur moi .

_Lorsque je suis allé chercher une autre bière pour Bella , j'aie entendu des gars parler dans les bois . Je n'y prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention jusqu'à ce que j'aie entendu l'un d'entre eux dire : '' Hé , les gars , vous avez vu cette nana , Bella ? Elle doit quitter la ville .''_

_Je me suis arrêté brusquement pour voir de plus près qui parlait . J'ai vu Derek et quatre autres types debout autour de lui se passer un joint . '' Ouais ? La salope avec de longs cheveux bruns ? Elle est plutôt baisable , elle était avec ce grand type il me semble . ''_

_Mes doigts saisirent un arbre en face de moi et un faible grondement s'échappa de mes lèvres . Derek passa le joint et expira . '' Ce n'est pas son copain . En plus je pourrais prendre facilement cet enculé de minet … '' Il s'est mis à rire . _

_J'ai sourit , ça allait être amusant . _

_Je suis sorti des ténèbres et marchai lentement vers Derek . J'ai souri du sourire sadique de la créature qui jouit de sentir que l'intimidation fait partie des meilleures compétences à avoir . Quand les gens sont intimidés par vous , ils sont moins susceptibles de vouloir vous baiser ._

_'' Derek ! '' Je m'arrêtais en face de lui et baissais les yeux . Il avait au moins 10 centimètres de moins que moi . Son rythme cardiaque a rapidement augmenté . '' Euh … Euh … ''_

_Je baissais la tête pour le regarder . '' Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Jasper , le petit ami de Bella . '' Je savais que c'était faux mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir . J'ai tendu la main à nouveau pour voir s'il était assez con pour la prendre … il l'était ._

_Une fois que sa main fut dans la mienne , je serrais un peu plus fort qu'un humain mais en prenant soin de ne pas écraser quelque chose . Je voulais juste lui faire peur , pas l'endommager de façon permanente . Il tomba à genoux et tenta de retirer sa main de la mienne , ce qui , bien sûr , fut totalement inutile . Je pouvais sentir l'élévation spectaculaire de sa panique suivie de la crainte et de la panique de ses copains ._

_Je l'ai regardé en souriant : '' Tu penses toujours que tu peux me prendre ? '' Il était en train de flipper à ce stade mais je lui jetais assez de léthargie pour le retenir encore . Il regarda ses potes , les suppliant silencieusement de l'aider . J'ai ri . '' Derek , tes copains ont plus peur de moi que toi en ce moment . '' Il était terrifié à présent et je l'appréciais un peu trop . Il avala . J'ai desserré un peu ma main avant de le lâcher . Il ne s' était toujours pas relevé pour me faire face . J'ai ri à nouveau . '' Peut-être que tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais , Derek . Ne soit pas embarrassé pour avoir peur de moi , crois-moi , c'est la décision la plus intelligente que tu n'as jamais prise de toute ta vie . ''_

_Il ne disait toujours rien . Je me suis retourné et regarda l'épouvante dans leurs yeux à tous . Ils pressentaient le danger imminent dans lequel ils se trouvaient . Ils sentaient que j'étais contre nature . _

_J'ai souri à nouveau et ils frémirent : '' Eh bien les gars , je vais vous laisser revenir à votre petite fête , mais si l'un d'entre vous a le malheur de traverser la route de ma Bella de nouveau , il serait judicieux de fuir très vite . Compris ? '' Ils ont tous hoché la tête faiblement et j'ai disparu dans les bois . _

'' Jeune homme intelligent . '' dis-je doucement en roulant vers l'autoroute . Elle me regarda . '' Qu'as-tu fait ? '' Je lui ai gentiment souri : '' Rien , Bella . Nous avons parlé . '' Elle me regarda interrogatrice : '' Eh , euh … de quoi ? ''

'' Ce n'était rien , Bella , prends ton médicament et essayes de te sentir mieux . Nous avons un long trajet à faire . '' C'était ma façon polie de lui dire que je ne lui dirais rien .

Elle a soupiré dans la défaite et a pris ses pilules . Elle a bu son café et choisi un muffin pendant que nous roulions .

**Bonne semaine à tous**

**A/N : ****le site a décidé unilatéralement de supprimer des histoires contenant des situations sexuellement explicitee ou de la violence même si les histoires sont notées M , cette traduction faisant nettement partie de cette catégorie, même si les premiers chapitres sont plutôt soft , si elle disparaît brusquement , je tenais à vous informer que ce ne sera pas mon choix , les histoires sont supprimées sans préavis et beaucoup de mes histoires favorites ont déjà disparues , sans compter la fuite des auteurs vers d'autres sites , j'espère qu'elle survivra , j'ai travaillé très dur sur cette traduction et je serais aussi déçu que vous si elle disparaissait, cathy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes**

**Merci pour la lecture , les alertes , les favoris et les examens **

**Chapitre neuf **

**POV Bella **

J'ai siroté mon café et grignoté un muffin aux myrtilles que Jasper m'avait acheté . Je sentais mon mal de tête disparaître alors que je regardais le monde voler à la vitesse de 140 km heures . Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas me dire ce qui s'était passé avec Derek mais j'imaginais comment sexy et intimidant il devait ressemblait quand il faisait quelque chose comme ça et qui a poussé Derek à fuir ventre à terre .

Je me suis silencieusement maudite d'avoir trop bu et de ne pas être en mesure de faire l'amour avec Jasper la nuit dernière . Je savais que ça allait finalement arriver mais l'attente commençait à me tuer . J'avais de vagues souvenirs de ses doigts glissant dans ma culotte alors que je sentais son érection palpiter et battre contre moi quand j'étais assise sur ses cuisses . Puis mon esprit dériva vers le rêve que j'avais fait la nuit dernière .

_Le soleil brillait et nous étions couchés dans un champ d'herbes vertes . Nous étions tous les deux complètement nus et sa tête était entre mes jambes . Je sentais la sueur couvrir mon front alors que je haletais . J'ai saisi fermement l'herbe fraîche pour obtenir une sorte d'effet de levier . J'ai fermé les yeux et je l'ai sentis ramper sur mon corps lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle chaud sur mon visage . Ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes et il tira sur ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents jusqu'à ce que ma bouche s'entrouvre et octroi l'entrée à sa langue miraculeuse . Il faisait déjà très chaud au soleil et je sentais le lustre brillant de la transpiration sur son corps quand j'ai enveloppé mes jambes autour de lui . Il murmura doucement contre mes lèvres , '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Edward ? '' J'ai enveloppé mes doigts dans ses beaux cheveux blonds tandis qu'il déménageait à mon cou , l'embrassant , le léchant , le suçant …_

_'' Oh … Edward … mmm … Edward qui ? '' J'ai gloussé et je sentais son sourire contre mon cou . Il leva la tête et me regarda profondément dans les yeux . '' Je t'aime , chérie . '' J'étais fascinée par les yeux verts pétillants qui me fixaient . Je lui ai souri , '' Je t'aime aussi , Jasper … toujours .'' Il m'embrassa à nouveau , doucement et tendrement . J'ai glissé mes mains sur ses doux bras chauds qui étaient tremblants car il se tenait au-dessus de moi . '' Toujours … '' M'a-t-il chuchoté . J'ai fermé les yeux , attendant qu'il me remplisse complètement . _

Il était humain dans mon rêve . Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de lui comme un être humain . Je ne sais même pas s'il avait les yeux verts quand il était humain . _Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir …_

'' Hé , Jazz . '' J'ai regardé son visage si pâle et j'imaginais presque la peau dorée qu'il avait dans mon rêve . Il me regarda avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres . '' Oui , chérie ? ''

'' Euh … de quelle couleur étaient tes yeux … quand tu étais humain ? '' Il a dû penser que c'était une question bizarre mais je devais savoir … je ne sais pas pourquoi alors j'ai simplement demandé .

Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et se déplaça dans son siège avant de répondre : '' Euh … vert , je pense . Pourquoi ? '' Il m'a regardé et fronça les sourcils . '' Bella , je peux te demander quelque chose ? '' Il ne me regardait plus alors j'ai continué à étudier son superbe visage . , '' Bien sûr , Jasper . ''

Il avait un regard attristé sur le visage mais ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer en détournant les yeux . J'étais un peu inquiète maintenant . Il était trop beau pour avoir une telle expression . Mon corps a réagi avant que mon cerveau puisse enregistrer ce qu'il faisait et je me suis glissée plus près de lui . J'ai atteint et saisi son bras pour le mettre autour de mes épaules avant de me blottir contre lui . '' Quel est le problème , Jasper ? ''

Il soupira à nouveau et me regarda : '' As-tu rêvé de moi la nuit dernière ? ''

Brusquement , J'ai été embarrassé alors que j'imaginais nos corps chauds , trempés de sueur , couchés dans l'herbe fraîche . Il me regarda interrogatif de nouveau : '' Pourquoi es-tu gênée ? '' _Merde , j'aurai dû essayer de bloquer mon embarras …_'' Tu avais l'air d'avoir un véritable cauchemar . ''

_Oh , Dieu merci ! Je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer ce rêve sexuel … en fait , je ne veux pas expliquer du tout mon rêve … _

'' Oui , j'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière . '' Je lui en ai dit le moins possible en espérant qu'il n'insistera pas .

Soudain , il a quitté la route et a stoppé le camion . Il a placé une main sur mon épaule et avait cette même expression douloureuse dans le regard … '' Bella , je ne te ferai jamais de mal . Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé mais tu as dit mon nom et tu transpirais de terreur … je te le jure , Bella . Je ne pourrais jamais te blesser . S'il te plaît , crois-moi . '' Il me suppliait et mon cœur a éclaté de le voir ainsi . Il pensait réellement que j'avais peur de lui . Je vais devoir lui parler de mon rêve à présent . J'ai saisi son visage entre mes mains . '' Je ne rêvais pas que tu me faisais du mal . Je rêvais de toi étant blessé . '' Mes yeux ont commencé à verser des larmes au souvenir de cet affreux cauchemar . Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et mit ses mains sur mon visage . '' Ne pleure pas , Bella . Je suis là … je vais bien . '' Sa voix douce commençait à me calmer quand j'ai subitement complètement lâché les vannes .

Il posa sa main sur la mienne qui tenait encore son visage . Il tourna légèrement mon poignet , celui qui portait la même cicatrice que celles qui recouvraient son corps . Ma respiration s'accéléra quand il se pencha sur elle , pressant ses lèvres contre elle . Il se dégagea doucement et se mit à la caresser doucement avec son pouce .

'' Chérie , parle-moi de ton rêve mais je peux te dire déjà qu'il est complètement invraisemblable que quelqu'un puisse me blesser . Ça devrait te faire te sentir mieux . '' Il me souriait et m'a gentiment tiré sur ses genoux . Son corps dur et froid me semblait étrangement doux quand je me suis blotti dans sa poitrine .

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai alors commencé …

'' Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur mais très humide . Je n'étais pas présente mais je t'ai vu . Tu étais monté sur un cheval et tu portais un uniforme gris avec plein de boutons sur le devant . Tu avais même un chapeau sur la tête . Quoi qu'il en soit , tu trottais doucement … il semblait que tu étais plongé dans de profondes pensées . Cette femme aux longs cheveux noirs à marché vers toi . Tu as incliné ton chapeau et tu as dit « Bonsoir , M'dame . » Tu es descendu de ton cheval et tu t'es présenté , « Je suis le Major Whitlock , M'dame . Puis-je mesdames , vous escorter pour retourner en ville ? Cette zone est dangereuse pour les femmes non accompagnées si tard le soir . » ''

'' La femme a souri et a dit : « Eh bien , n'êtes-vous pas un monsieur ? Je suis Maria et ce sont mes sœurs . » Elle désignait deux autres filles . L'une avait des cheveux bruns courts et l'autre avait des cheveux blonds vraiment bouclés . La blonde était allongée sur le sol , tenant sa cheville en sanglotant . Il me semblait que tu étais hésitant … comme si tu sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais le monsieur en toi l'a emporté . ''

Il m'attira plus près de lui et je pouvais dire qu'il ne respirait plus . Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et enterra son visage dans mes cheveux . Il tentait de se rapprocher de moi aussi près qu'il le pouvait . Je respirais fortement et tremblais . J'ai serré sa chemise et niché ma tête sur son épaule , essayant d'être aussi proche de lui que je pouvais . J'arrivais à peine à parler mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu . '' Tu t'es approché et tu t'es mis à genoux devant elle … '' Ma voix tremblait … '' Et tu as dit …''

Il chuchotait dans mes cheveux , '' Êtes -vous blessé , mademoiselle ? Puis-je vous aider ? ''

Je sanglotais à présent alors qu'il se mettait à trembler . '' Jasper … j'ai essayé … j'ai crié aussi fort que j'ai pu , « S'il te plaît , Jasper , … n'y va pas … » J'ai vu ce qu'elles t'ont fait . ''

Il murmura : '' Qu'as-tu vu ? ''

Il essayait de me calmer … je le sentais à travers mon corps mais j'étais toujours effondrée . ''

'' Elle se précipita sur toi et t'a mordu alors que les autres la rejoignaient . Elles t'ont déchiqueté … puis se sont nourries de toi mais ensuite Maria s'est levé et a demandé aux autres d'arrêter . Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait sentir ta douleur … Elle a dit aussi que tu lui avais projeté ta peur . Je l'ai senti , Jasper . Je sentais à quel point tu étais terrifié … à quel point elles t'ont fait du mal .''

J'étais toujours pleurant sur son épaule et il s'est mis à me bercer doucement . '' Elle a dit « Ne le tuez pas . Il me sera utile . » Je les ai regardé te traîner , Jasper . Elles ne t'ont même pas porté … elles t'ont traîné sur des kilomètres et elles t'ont laissé seul dans une pièce sombre , sur le sol , alors que tu changeais . Tu souffrais tellement … ''

'' Je suis tellement désolé , Bella . Je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir et sentir ça . '' Murmura-t-il faiblement .

Je me suis retournée rapidement et enfourchée ses genoux . J'ai serré mes doigts dans ses cheveux et me suis penchée plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son haleine fraîche sur mes lèvres : '' Ne t'avises pas de me présenter des excuses , Jasper . As-tu une idée d'à quel point tu es étonnant ? '' Il s'est remis à respirer de nouveau et il a synchronisé sa respiration avec la mienne . Je me suis penché encore plus près de lui et murmuré : '' Quel courage ! '' Ses doigts se sont glissés jusqu'à l'arrière de ma chemise et ont commencé à la frotter doucement . J'ai fermé la distance entre nos lèvres et gentiment murmuré contre la douceur de ses lèvres de pierres : '' Tu es parfait . ''

'' Je t'aime , Bella . '' Il murmurait contre mes lèvres … et puis … _il tira sur ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents jusqu'à ce que ma bouche s'entrouvre et octroi l'entrée à sa langue miraculeuse . _

J' ai gémi dans sa bouche … _S'il te plaît , Dieu … permet que se rêve devienne réalité …_

Je ne sais pas s'il me projetait ses émotions mais j'avais tellement besoin de lui à cet instant que mes mains tremblantes ont trouvées leurs chemins vers sa taille pour tirer sa chemise et la passer rapidement par-dessus sa tête . Quand il rompit le baiser pour enlever sa chemise , j'ai mis mes mains sur sa poitrine et l'ai empêché de revenir tout de suite dans ma bouche . Il était si beau … ses yeux étaient brûlants de convoitises et semblaient être un tourbillon d'or et de caramel . Ses lèvres étaient roses et gonflées par les baisers … ses cheveux étaient en bataille … vachement parfait .

'' Je t'aime tellement , Jasper … toujours . '' Il m'embrassa de nouveau doucement et tendrement .

J'ai senti sa main passer du bas de mon dos sur ma nuque . Il a lentement tiré ma tête en arrière et posa de doux baisers mouillés en traçant un sentier sur ma bouche ... sur ma gorge … dans la vallée entre mes seins . J'ai aspiré de l'air … _Putain , Bella … tu as oublié de respirer …_

Il a remonté lentement vers mes lèvres avec ses baisers mouillés et frais . J'étais haletante à ce point … lui aussi . Quand il a atteint ma bouche à nouveau , je me suis poussée en lui avec autant de force que je pouvais gérer , provoquant un faible grognement doux en lui . Ses mains ont saisi le devant de ma chemise et , d'une secousse , il a envoyé les boutons voler partout . Ma poitrine était pressée contre lui .

_Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est quoi ce bruit sourd ?_

Jasper s'est relevé , j'ai soufflé et essayé de revenir vers lui pour l'embrasser mais il a pris mon visage et l'a tourné vers le gentil officier de police frappant à la fenêtre .

J'ai crié '' merde , '' et me suis écartée de lui pour sauter dans mon propre siège . Jasper a ouvert la vitre pendant que j'essayais de rassembler ce qui restait de ma chemise pour couvrir mes seins . _Dieu merci , j'avais encore mon soutien-gorge ! _

Le policier regarda dans le camion et se mit à rire . '' Ça vous dérangerait de remettre votre chemise , fils ? '' C'était un homme âgé . Il m'a rappelé Charlie . Il avait un chapeau de cowboy sur la tête et un bel accent du sud dans la voix .

Jasper regarda vers moi et m'a souri : Euh … bébé , tu es assise sur ma chemise . '' J'étais tellement gênée que je ne pouvais pas bouger sous le choc . Je suis restée assise là , la bouche ouverte , congelée . Il a ri un peu et a glissé sa main sous mes fesses pour prendre sa chemise en me pressant le cul au passage quand il l'a tiré de là .

_Il a attrapé mon cul devant un flic , ce qui me transforme en quelque sorte . J'ai des questions …_

Il a remis sa chemise et leva les yeux vers le flic , '' Désolé pour ça monsieur . '' Sa voix traînante du Sud était un peu plus prononcée maintenant . Le flic sourit un peu et dit : '' Avez-vous réalisés , les enfants , que vous êtes garés sur le bord d'une route pour vous peloter ? ''

Je tournais la tête pour regarder la route . Elle n'était pas bondée mais avait encore beaucoup de voitures qui y circulaient . Je pense que Jasper doit avoir frappé le gars avec un peu d'humour parce qu'il a éclaté de rire . Il avait un fou rire , penché en avant et se tenant le ventre alors qu'il hurlait . Jasper a regardé vers moi en clignant de l'œil avant de revenir au flic . '' Euh … oui monsieur . '' Ça n'a pas commencé de cette manière . Nous étions simplement en train de parler et puis les choses sont devenues un peu chaudes .''

J'ai vu un tatouage sur le biceps de l'homme . Il disait « RIP ma Marie chérie » avec , en dessous , la date de sa naissance et de sa mort . Elle était morte depuis deux ans . J'ai remarqué qu'il portait toujours son alliance . _Je me demande si ça va fonctionner …_

Je me suis glissé près de Jasper et pris sa main . À mesure que je parlais , je laissais sortir tout le chagrin que je ressentais . '' Excusez-moi , monsieur ! C'est de ma faute . Mon père est décédé récemment et j'ai eu une mauvaise passe . Mon mari essayait seulement de me réconforter . '' J'espérais que Jasper comprendrait ce que je voulais qu'il fasse … pousser mon chagrin vers le flic . Apparemment , il a compris parce que je pouvais voir la douleur dans ses yeux alors qu'il pensait probablement à la perte de sa « Marie Chérie » . Ensuite j'ai essayé de sentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour Jasper . Ses yeux se sont révulsés pendant une seconde et il m'a sourit . Je me suis retournée vers le flic qui souriait maintenant à un quelconque souvenir alors j'ai ajouté : '' Nous sommes de jeunes mariés , nous ne sommes mariés que depuis quelques jours et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de temps seuls . ''

Le flic gloussa avant de sourire : '' Je vais vous laisser aller tous les deux avec un avertissement , mais il y a un temps et un lieu pour tout et ici , ce n'est ni le temps ni le lieu . Compris ? ''

'' Entendu . Je vous remercie , monsieur . '' J'ai souri et il s'est mis à marcher vers sa voiture . ''

Jasper me regardait avec admiration . '' Tu l'as ébloui . Comment as-tu fait ça ? ''

J'ai sourit , '' Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans mon partenaire dans le crime . ''

Il sourit et a saisi l'arrière de ma tête , apportant mes lèvres sur les siennes , '' Bonnie et Clyde roulent à nouveau . '' Murmura t-il avant d'enfoncer sa langue froide dans ma bouche … une fois de plus enflammant cette courte mèche explosive entre Jasper et moi .

'' Déplacez-vous ! '' À crié le flic dans son haut-parleur et nous avons sursauté .

Nous avons tous les deux éclatés de rire . Il est retourné sur la route et je me suis blotti dans son côté tandis qu'il enveloppait son bras autour de moi .

**A/N : J'ai désormais un autre site pour cette histoire , en cas de suppression , elle ne sera pas perdu , en plus on peut mettre des bannières pour illustrer l'histoire et poster les bannières gagnées à des concours sur votre profil , génial , si vous allez sur ce site et que vous n'y arrivez pas , n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM , j'ai posté l'adresse sur mon profil , bonne semaine à tous , **

**cathy **


	10. Chapter 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur la page de mes auteurs favoris **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre dix **

**POV Jasper **

_De qui te moques-tu , putain ? Enfoiré de casse-couilles ! Bordel , comment n'ai-je pas entendu une merde aussi importante que des flics marchant et frappant à la putain de fenêtre ? Je suis un vampire ! J'aurai dû l'entendre à un kilomètre de distance ! _

J'ai baissé les yeux sur Bella blotti contre moi alors que le monde volait devant nous . Elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux de biche et m'a sourit . J'ai entendu l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque et son pouls s'élever quand je lui ai souri .

_Voilà pourquoi . Voilà pourquoi je continue de manquer les merdes importantes . Quand elle me regarde … plus rien n'existe . Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment ai-je fait pour tomber si fort et si vite ? Je me sens … connecté à elle . Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça ._

_Putain , elle porte encore cette chemise que j'ai arrachée . J'apprécie la vue mais … dois-je lui dire ? _

J'ai regardé les restes de la chemise qu'elle portait . Elle ne contribuait guère à couvrir son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire .

_Dentelle noire , Bella ? Vraiment ? Je vais juste regarder une dernière fois avant de lui dire …_

Elle respira profondément provocant l'augmentation de sa poitrine …

_Putain … je ferais mieux de lui dire avant que je ne devienne dur …_

'' Bella ? Pourquoi ne changes-tu pas ta chemise , Chérie ? '' J'ai enlevé mon bras d'autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse bouger . Elle regarda et se mit à rire , '' Nous étions assez pris dans l'instant . ''

'' Ouais … sûr que nous l'étions .''

Je l'ai regardé mettre le sac à sa portée et en sortir une chemise noire . Elle s'arrêta pour me regarder … c'est alors que je me suis rendu compte que je la regardais .

Elle baissa les yeux , faisant sa timide et se mit à rire . '' Euh … tu regardes , Jasper . ''

J'arrivais à elle et lui ai relevé le menton . '' Bella , j'ai déjà vu tes seins et ils sont spectaculaires . Pourquoi devrais-je manquer une occasion de les revoir ? ''

J'espérais qu'elle rirait … ce qu'elle a fait . J'ai senti sa confiance augmenter un peu et cela m'a rendu fier . Elle est sorti de la chemise déchirée et ne s'est pas précipitée sur l'autre . Non , elle a pris son temps .

_Brave fille . Je suis un putain de pervers , Jésus … _

Une fois sa chemise en place , elle m'a souri en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux . '' Ne devrais-tu pas regarder la route , Jazz ? ''

_Petite idiote ._

'' Je suis un vampire , Bella . Nous sommes des créatures très talentueuses . Je peux faire les deux . '' Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil avant de me retourner vers la route . Je devrais probablement faire plus attention avec elle dans le camion .

Elle s'est recroquevillée contre moi et j'ai enveloppé mon bras autour d'elle . Mon esprit repensait à son rêve …

_Je ne lui ai pas donné un seul de ces détails … comment peut-elle …tout savoir sur ce qui s'est passé ? ''_

'' Jasper ? ''

'' Oui , bébé ? ''

'' Comment … pourquoi … je ne comprends pas . Le rêve . Il était réel ? C'est ce qui s'est réellement passé ? '' Elle trébuchait sur ses mots .

_Au moins , elle est aussi confuse que moi ._

J'ai regardé la route en soupirant : '' Oui , Bella , chaque mot . ''

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et serra les lèvres . Je savais ce qu'elle pensait parce que j'en faisais autant . '' Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie .''

Elle soupira et leva ses jambes lentement pour les poser en travers sur mes genoux . Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et s'installa sur mes genoux . Je savais ce qu'elle faisait . Elle avait besoin d'être aussi proche de moi que possible . Je ressentais la même chose . J'ai glissé ma main dans la poche arrière de son jean et pressé son cul .

Elle sursauta et se mit à rire . '' Tu es si mauvais , Jasper ! '' Je lui ai souri , '' Je sais , bébé , mais tu es un tel ange que tu pourrais peut-être essayer de me remettre sur le droit chemin ? '' Je me penchai vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres doucement avant de regarder de nouveau la route .

Elle se pencha sur ma poitrine . Sa main a glissé vers le bas pour s'accrocher à ma chemise . Elle respirait profondément … inhalant mon parfum . J'ai retiré ma main de sa poche et l'ai remonté doucement le long de son cul … de ses hanches … autour de sa taille … en remontant un peu le bas de sa chemise pour sentir sa peau si chaude . Je l'ai tenu un peu plus serré sur ma poitrine et respiré son agréable parfum .

'' Ça signifie tout de même quelque chose , n'est-ce pas ? '' Elle a dit ça comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse . '' Oui … ça signifie quelque chose mais je ne sais pas trop quoi . Tu me le diras si tu as un autre rêve ? ''

'' Oui .'' Elle soupira .

Son estomac grondait et j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé aujourd'hui . '' Je vais t'obtenir un déjeuner , Bella .''

Nous sommes sortis de l'autoroute quelques kilomètres plus loin et nous sommes arrêtés dans un petit restaurant à moitié vide . J'ai ouvert la porte pour la laisser descendre de mes genoux , ensuite je suis sorti en mettant mon bras autour de sa taille . Nous sommes allés à l'intérieur et je me suis assis sur une banquette en face d'elle . J'ai pensé que si je ne la touchais pas , je serais capable d'avoir une conversation rationnelle sans me laisser distraire . Je me suis trompé .

La serveuse a sauté sur nous et je sentais le désir venant d'elle quand elle me regardait . Elle regarda Bella et j'ai senti son ressentiment , sa jalousie et … _supériorité ? Salope ! _

Elle se pencha vers moi par-dessus la table , essayant manifestement de montrer ses seins . '' Salut , je suis Jessie . Que puis-je faire pour vous , mon chou ? '' _Elle m'a fait un putain de clin d'œil . _Bella s'est déplacée , mal à l'aise . _Je ne sais pas pour qui elle se prend putain , mais elle ferait mieux de montrer un peu plus de respect à Bella , cette garce …_

'' Vous pouvez faire deux choses pour moi Jessie . Premièrement , vous pouvez vous abstenir de m'appeler mon chou . Et ensuite vous pouvez vous adresser à ma femme et lui montrer un peu de respect . '' La fierté rayonnait de Bella et l'embarras et le choc venaient de la serveuse . '' Euh … je suis désolé . '' Elle se tourna vers Bella . '' que puis faire pour vous , madame ? ''

Elle m'a souri tandis qu'elle parlait , '' Un cheesburger , des frites et un coca . Quant à mon mari chéri … '' Elle se pencha sur la table , mettant pratiquement son cul sur le visage de la fille , me serra les cheveux et tira ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents , me faisant gémir doucement . '' … il va simplement grignoter avec moi … ''

La serveuse est sorti en claquant la porte . J'ai souri quand elle a libéré ma lèvre et s'est assise . '' Où vas-tu chérie ? '' Je l'ai atteint à travers la table et saisi sa main . Elle sourit : '' Si nous n'arrêtons pas de nous toucher l'un l'autre , nous allons nous laisser emporter et finir en prison pour avoir commis des actes obscènes en public . ''

J'ai souri , '' Bella , je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher pour commettre un acte obscène avec toi en public . '' Elle me regardait et je sentais sa curiosité . '' Jasper , je sais au sujet de ton cadeau mais il est impossible qu'il soit assez fort pour faire ça … ''

_Elle doute de moi ? … hmmmm … ça pourrait être intéressant . _

Je me suis penché sur la table et murmurai : '' Bella , je suis **très **...doué . Je pourrais te faire jouir … juste là … en quelques secondes … sans même te toucher . ''

Son souffle s'accéléra et j'ai senti sa nervosité mais elle a essayé d'être courageuse . Elle s'adossa à son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine . '' Montre-moi ce que tu as cowboy . ''

J'ai ri _… pauvre Bella …elle va être tellement gênée …_

J'ai attrapé un cure-dents et j'ai commencé à le faire tourner dans ma bouche . Je me suis penché sur ma banquette en mettant mes mains derrière ma tête . Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et commencé lentement , libérant un peu d'amour et de désir . Elle se détendit un peu et laissa tomber sa garde . Elle me regardait toujours dans les yeux quand un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres adorables .

Je lui ai souri et continué à faire voyager le cure-dents en m'assurant qu'elle voyait ma langue … _Une petite stimulation visuelle ne lui fera pas de mal …_

Je l'ai frappé ensuite de plein fouet … l'amour … la luxure … le désir … l'extase … l'euphorie … le bonheur …

Ses yeux ont immédiatement roulé dans sa tête . Une main s'est crispée dans ses chevaux tandis que l'autre a attrapé le bord de sa banquette , la saisissant fermement . '' Ugh … oui … ohhh … merde … '' Son corps tremblait et j'ai senti la douce odeur de son excitation quand elle a joui . Elle a ensuite posé la tête sur la table et y resta pantelante .

J'ai ri quand la serveuse se précipita à notre table . J'ai levé les mains : '' Je ne l'ai pas touché . '' Elle regarda Bella . '' Euh … madame , vous allez bien ? '' Bella était toujours incapable de parler alors qu'elle essayait d'avaler assez d'air pour se calmer . Elle a juste levé le pouce à la serveuse . Celle-ci s'éloigna confuse alors que je riais .

Au bout d'un moment , elle a retrouvé son calme et levé la tête de la table . J'ai tendu le bras et saisi sa main pour la mettre entre les miennes . '' Peut-être que maintenant tu ne vas plus me sous-estimer , chérie . ''

Elle a ri : '' Je ne vais plus jamais le faire , c'est certain . Bon sang , tu es un pervers . ''

J'ai souri et lui serra un peu la main avant de frotter mon pouce sur ses doigts . '' Désolé , bébé mais je suis un vampire et nous sommes des créatures sexuelles par excellence . Je peux essayer de l'atténuer un peu si tu veux pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise .

Elle me sourit et me serra la main . '' Jasper , je te l'ai déjà dit … tu es parfait . Je veux seulement que tu sois toi-même . ''

_Dieu , j'aime vachement cette femme … _

J'ai posé sa main sur mon visage et embrassa doucement son poignet avant de mettre sa main ouverte contre ma joue . C'était si bon … si chaud . J'ai fermé les yeux en soupirant , complètement satisfait de sa petite touche .

La serveuse a apporté sa nourriture et elle a enlevé sa main , à ma grande déception . Je l'ai regardé mordre dans le cheeseburger et même s'il avait une odeur répugnante … il y avait quelque chose de très bestial à son sujet . C'était étrangement … érotique .

_Putain , arrête de penser au sexe pendant cinq minutes … seulement cinq minutes …_

'' Alors , combien de temps avant que nous soyons à Vegas ? '' Demanda-t-elle en sirotant son coca . J'ai essayé de me concentrer mais je voyais seulement ses lèvres roses s'enrouler autour de la paille … et sucer .

_Putain , concentre toi , Jasper !_

'' Euh … si nous roulons directement , nous serons là-bas demain . '' Je voulais une sorte de contact physique avec elle , alors j'ai glissé ma jambe vers elle jusqu'à ce que je l'aie senti contre moi . Ça le ferait … pour l'instant .

'' D'accord , nous allons continuer alors . Je ne peux pas attendre pour y arriver . '' Elle était tellement excitée et j'ai adoré avoir pu le faire pour elle . Je me suis souvenu d' Emmett et Rosalie tout à coup …

'' Hé , bébé ! J'ai parlé à Emmett et Rosalie la nuit dernière . Ils voudraient nous voir et je me demandais s'ils pouvaient nous rejoindre à Vegas , mais je voulais d'abord t'en parler . '' J'ai mesuré ses émotions mais elle me bloquait , ce qui me dérangeait .

'' J'aimerais vraiment voir Emmett . Il me manque tellement , mais Rosalie ? Elle me déteste . Elle me haïssait déjà quand j'étais avec Edward alors je ne veux même pas savoir comment elle va se sentir à notre propos maintenant que nous sommes … _**ensemble?**_'' Elle remettait en question le « nous » .

J'avais intérêt à étouffer ça dans l'œuf dès maintenant …

'' Bella , je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires pour toi . Il y aura toujours une partie de moi qui aimera Alice jusqu'à un certain point . Elle sera toujours une partie de ma famille mais ce que je ressens pour toi … n'est même pas comparable . Je ne sais pas la raison pour laquelle ça s'est produit si vite pour moi , mais je t'aime avec tout ce que j'ai et je suis à toi . Je sais aussi que tu aimes encore Edward mais … ''

Elle leva la main pour m'arrêter , '' Quoi ? Attends ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis encore amoureuse d'Edward ? ''

J'ai soupiré , me rappelant le ton de sa voix quand elle a gémi son nom hier soir , '' Tu as rêvé de lui aussi la nuit dernière , Bella . Je t'ai entendu gémir son nom . ''

À ma grande surprise , elle se mit à rire : '' Tu sais , Jasper , c'est peut-être pourquoi j'essaie de te bloquer mes émotions … tu en fais une mauvaise interprétation . '' Elle s'est levée pour venir de mon côté de la banquette et s'est assise à califourchon sur mes genoux . Ma respiration est devenue superficielle et j'ai saisi ses hanches . Elle se pencha pour murmurer : '' Tu m'as demandé à propos d'Edward dans mon rêve . '' Je t'ai répondu , '' Edward qui ? '' Quant aux gémissements … ils étaient pour toi , bébé . Je suis à toi et à toi seulement . Je t'aime aussi . S'il te plaît , avoir foi en çà . ''

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé putain , mais avant que je ne puisse enregistrer quoi que se soit , j'ai été frappé de plein fouet par une vague de bonheur si intense que mes yeux se sont révulsés , je me suis senti physiquement … vidé . Bella m'avait poussé au fond du siège jusqu'à ce que je sois pratiquement couché dessus , la tête contre le mur . Je ne pouvais plus bouger . J'ai seulement regardé vers elle en haletant , la suppliant silencieusement de m'embrasser …

Elle n'a pas perdu de temps et m'a donné ce que je voulais . Ses lèvres chaudes se sont posées brutalement sur les miennes et sa langue n'a pas demandé l'entrée … elle l'a exigé . J'ai senti ses mains repousser le bas de ma chemise et ses doigts passer dessous pour fouiller autour de mes hanches .

J'avais entendu parler du vieux dicton qui dit qu'on voit des étincelles ou des feux d'artifices , moi je n'ai rien vu . C'était tout simplement l'extase complète .

Une fois retrouvé toute mon énergie , j'ai rapidement repris le contrôle de la situation et je l'ai poussé en arrière pendant que je l'embrassais jusqu'à ce que je sois planant au-dessus d'elle . J'ai glissé ma main derrière son cou et j'ai senti ses cheveux soyeux tomber de son visage , exposant son cou et ses épaules . J'ai soulevé sa tête , la forçant à cambrer le dos quand j'ai arraché mes lèvres de sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse respirer , me concentrant sur son cou si chaud .

'' Jasper ? '' Elle haletait .

J'ai continué à sucer et lécher son cou . '' Hmmm ? '' C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire .

Elle a commencé à s'éloigner de moi mais je ne voulais pas de ça , alors j'ai glissé ma main de son cou dans ses cheveux et les saisis tout en l'attirant vers moi avec un peu plus de vigueur mais en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser .

Elle gémit … '' Jasper ? Lieu … public … les gens … regardent … ''

Ça m'a fait lever les yeux et j'ai alors vu les gens qui nous regardaient , les yeux écarquillés sous le choc … '' Excusez-moi , monsieur , mais c'est un restaurant familial ici et je vais vous demander à tous les deux de partir . '' C'était sans doute le propriétaire ou le gérant et bien qu'il soit bouleversé , je sentais encore une lueur d'amusement venant de lui .

J'ai lâché la prise que j'avais sur Bella et elle glissa hors de la banquette . Elle était complètement vidée et respirait toujours rapidement . Je savais qu'elle était embarrassée et que j'aurais dû l'être aussi mais honnêtement … je n'en avais rien à foutre . Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant . '' Elle a commencé . '' _Et je ne pourrais jamais lui refuser quoi que se soit …_

J'ai laissé un peu d'argent sur la table et jeta Bella sur mon épaule pour l'emmener dehors . Elle riait et essayait de me frapper . Ses petits poings martelaient mon dos alors qu'elle pouffait de rire . '' Jasper ! Laisse-moi descendre ! ''

'' Ne me force pas à te donner une fessée , Bella . Je ne crois pas aux petites tapes d'amour mais je crois aux coups de fouet sur le cul nu alors ne pousse pas ta chance … '' Je l'ai laissé tomber au sol quand nous avons atteint le camion . Je l'ai attrapée par le cul et tirée tout contre moi . '' Pourquoi ne puis-je pas garder mes mains loin de toi ? '' Je me suis penché sur son cou et je l'ai parsemé de doux baisers .

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et murmuré : '' Parce que je ne le veux pas . ''

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle l'a dit … j'ai arrêté d'embrasser son cou pour la regarder dans les yeux . Il y avait quelque chose de … différent . Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi je le ressentais , mais quand je la regardais je voyais que c'était plus que de l'amour … j'étais complètement perdu en elle et je voyais la même chose dans ses yeux .

Je lui au chuchoté : '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe , Bella ? '' Alors que je cherchais dans ses yeux pour donner un sens à ce que je ressentais .

Elle sourit doucement et me tira vers elle en murmurant : '' Tu le sens aussi ? ''

'' Trouvez une chambre ! '' Nous a crié quelqu'un . Nous avons rompu notre baiser pour nous mettre à rire .

Elle s'est dégagée en souriant : '' Viens , allons à Vegas pour voir Emmett et Rosalie . ''

Je lui ai ouvert la porte , '' Vraiment ? ''

Elle soupira : '' Si je veux être avec toi , je vais devoir les affronter à un moment ou à un autre . ''

Je suis remonté dans le camion et nous avons repris la route . Elle se blottit dans mon côté et j'ai enveloppé mon bras autour d'elle .

_Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle soit prête à voir Em et Rose . Je ne les ai pas vu depuis plus de trois mois … je me demande comment il vont réagir … Rose ferait mieux de bien se tenir … Emmett sera bien avec ça … je pense ._

_Je me demande ce qui se passe entre Bella et moi . Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit à moi . Comment puis-je avoir autant de chance ? J'ai eu tort de penser que ça n'était que purement physique … bien sûr que c'est très physique mais il y a aussi autre chose . Ça me semble tellement … logique . _

Nous avons conduit pendant des heures jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit . Elle bailla deux ou trois fois avant de s'endormir .

_J'espère qu'elle aura un meilleur rêve cette nuit … _

J'ai appelé l'hôtel et fais des réservations . J'ai réservé la suite nuptiale parce que c'était la meilleure chambre . _Enfer … elle me semble assez à l'aise avec l'idée de devenir ma femme … je pourrais peut-être … non , c'est encore trop tôt . Stupides émotions fortes de vampires . Ne lui fait pas peur …_

J'ai décidé d'appeler Em et de lui donner le feu vert .

Emmett m'a répondu au téléphone en riant . '' Quoi de neuf , frangin ? ''

'' Hé les gars , vous voulez toujours nous rencontrer à Vegas ? ''

'' Putain , oui que nous voulons ! '' J'ai aussitôt entendu le bruit familier de la main de Rosalie frappant Emmett derrière la tête et j'ai souri . Elle lui criait après pour avoir crié . L'ironie de la chose ne m'a pas échappé .

Je leur ai donné l'heure de notre arrivée et les informations concernant l'hôtel . Ils ont pris des dispositions pour leur vol , leurs arrivés étant environ une heure après la nôtre à l'hôtel . Ç_a me donne une heure de temps seul avec elle dans la chambre … _

J'ai appuyé un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur .

Je regardais le ciel nocturne et le bel ange endormi sur mes genoux . Elle rêvait de quelque chose d'agréable en ce moment . Ses émotions tourbillonnaient autour de moi , m'enivrant … paix … sérénité … nostalgie … _conflit _… résolution … amour …

Ensuite ça a changé … confusion … douleur … nostalgie … peur … amour … dévastation …

Soudainement , elle a sursauté , à bout de souffle .

J'ai posé la main sur sa joue . '' Tu vas bien , bébé ? ''

Elle m'a regardé en reprenant son souffle . Ses yeux brillaient et je savais qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes . '' Bébé , c'était quoi ? Un autre rêve sur moi ? ''

Elle acquiesça et rampa sur mes genoux . J'ai mis mon bras autour d'elle . Je lui ai envoyé un peu de calme pour qu'elle puisse arrêter de trembler .

Au bout de quelques minutes , elle m'a raconté son rêve …

'' Il a repris là où l'autre s'était arrêté . Tu étais étendu sur le sol de cette pièce froide et sombre … tu hurlais . Je sentais tout ce que tu ressentais mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire , c'était de me coucher auprès de toi . Je voulais t'aider … te réconforter , mais je ne pouvais pas te toucher . Je ne pouvais que te regarder souffrir . J'avais tellement peur pour toi . Ça m'a semblé durer une éternité . Je t'aime tellement … je détestais te voir souffrir et de ne pas être en mesure de te tenir . ''

Elle pleurait en me serrant à nouveau . Je l'ai tenu aussi proche que j'ai pu .

'' J'ai entendu les battements de ton cœur … ralentir … puis s'arrêter . La porte s'est ouverte quelques instants et deux personnes ont été poussées dans la pièce . Tu as ouvert les yeux et ils étaient rouge sang . Tu t'es battu contre l'envie pendant un moment mais elle t'a dépassé . Tu as été terrifié quand tu les as tués et que tu t'es nourri . Lorsque tu as terminé , tu t'es blotti dans un coin et tu as enveloppé tes bras autour de tes jambes . Tu tremblais … j'ai tout senti … la confusion … la douleur … la peur . J'ai été anéantie . ''

_'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ _Pourquoi voit-elle tout ça ? ''_

J'étais aussi perdu qu'elle . '' Étais-ce réel , Jasper ? '' De demanda-t-elle alors que sa voix tremblait encore .

J'ai senti la douleur familière dans ma poitrine quand j'ai dû admettre : '' Oui , Bella , c'est vrai . Seulement … je ne comprends rien à tout ça . ''

Je me suis ensuite souvenu que la paix et la sérénité étaient ses premiers sentiments . '' Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne sois dans la pièce avec moi ? As-tu eu un autre rêve ? ''

Elle me regarda avec un regard confus . '' Oui , mais je ne suis pas sûre … se pourrait-il … que se soit toi ? ''

'' Qu'était-ce , bébé ? ''

Elle se dégagea un instant et a étudié mon visage avant de parler . '' J'étais dans une chambre . Il y avait un berceau en bois au milieu de la pièce avec un magnifique bébé à l'intérieur . Je me suis penché et je l'ai regardé . Il était mal à l'aise . Je pouvais le sentir . J'avais tellement envie de le prendre pour le consoler mais je ne pouvais pas … alors je l'ai regardé et j'ai chanté pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir . ''

_Quoi ? Je ne suis pas … mais …_

'' De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux , Bella ?

Elle a étudié mon visage une nouvelle fois avant de mettre sa main sur ma joue et de la caresser doucement . '' Vert . C'était toi , Jasper . Je ne sais pas comment je le sais , mais seulement … je le sais . ''

Nous étions tous les deux silencieux …

Elle s'allongea contre moi et a mis ses bras derrière mon dos . J'ai enveloppé mon bras autour d'elle , la tirant aussi près de moi que possible .

Nous nous sommes tenus l'un et l'autre pendant longtemps . Finalement , j'ai réussi à parler . '' Bella ? Bébé , tu as besoin de dormir un peu … d'un bon sommeil . Veux-tu , s'il te plaît , me permettre de t'aider à faire ça ? ''

'' Non . J'ignore la raison pour laquelle j'ai ces rêves , Jasper , mais j'ai besoin de les avoir . '' Elle était déterminée alors j'ai hoché la tête dans la défaite .

Ça m'épouvantait de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre si elle pouvait , en effet , voir mon passé . Tuer deux êtres humains était civilisé par rapport à quelques-unes des choses que j'avais faite . Je craignais que si elle voyait qui j'étais alors , elle serait terrifiée par moi … ou dégoûté . Que si elle en voyait trop … elle me quitterait . J'étais sûr de ça .

Je dois essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle voit ces choses . Je pourrais peut-être demander à Carlisle . Bella finit par s'endormir à nouveau sur mes genoux j'ai alors sorti mon téléphone pour l'appeler .

'' Fils , je suis vraiment heureux que tu appelles enfin. '' Il avait l'air soulagé . J'ai souri un peu au ton paternel de sa voix . Ça m'a fait du bien de savoir qu'il se souciait toujours de moi … même si je n'étais plus avec Alice .

'' Papa , il est bon d'entendre ta voix . Comment allez-vous maman et toi ? Je me sentais presque comme s'ils étaient mes vrais parents . Il soupira et me sembla un peu déprimé . '' Nous allons bien , fils . C'est seulement un peu trop calme ici avec tous nos enfants partis . ''

'' Je croyais qu'Alice était toujours là ! '' D'une certaine façon , penser à Alice ne me faisait plus de mal dans la poitrine .

'' Non , elle est partie ce matin . Elle ne nous a pas dit où elle allait . '' Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un moment .

J'ai finalement eu le courage de lui demander : '' Hé , papa ? Je dois te parler de quelque chose . ''

'' Bien sûr , fils . De quoi s'agit-il ? ''

J'ai pris une grande respiration et lui a expliqué l'ensemble de la situation … comment j'avais découvert Bella , notre voyage en voiture , sa nouvelle identité , la façon dont tout semblait se dissiper lorsqu'elle me touchait , ma raison passant par le fenêtre , les rêves , même de quelle façon je me sentais auprès d'elle . Je me suis confié à lui , ayant désespérément besoin de quelques conseils paternels .

Il garda le silence pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'il s'imprégnait de tout .

Il a enfin parlé : '' Hé bien , fils , je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel , ni de similaire à la façon dont tu me dis que tu te sens , même nos chanteurs ne nous touchent pas comme ça . Je vais faire quelques recherches sur les rêves . J'aimerais bien pouvoir communiquer avec Aro mais il ne sait rien à propos de Bella . Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aimerait apprendre qu'un être humain soit aussi proche de son monde … même si elle est ma fille . ''

Il l'aimait toujours autant .

'' Non , nous ne pouvons pas la mettre en danger . Peut-être seulement voir ce que tu peux trouver par toi-même . Nous allons rencontrer Em et Rose demain à Las Vegas . Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que nous allons faire ensuite mais je vais t'appeler et te faire savoir où nous irons . '' Je savais qu'il serait inquiet .

'' Je suis heureux de savoir que vous serez tous deux avec vos frère et sœur . Tu sais que notre maison est toujours la tienne , fils , ainsi qu'à Bella . Vous pouvez revenir à tout moment . ''

'' Qu'en penseront Edward et Alice ? ''

Il soupira . '' J'aime Edward et Alice autant que je vous aime , Bella et toi . Il suffit de trouver un moyen pour que ça marche … je ne veux pas perdre l'un d'entre vous … ça tuerait ta mère . Je vais juste espérer que nous trouverons un moyen pour que ça fonctionne . ''

J'ai souri . Je me sentais un peu dépassé par ses mots : '' Merci papa , je t'appellerais bientôt . S'il te plaît , dit à maman qu'elle me manque . Dit-lui aussi que je lui envoie mon amour . ''

'' Très bien , fils . Prenez soin les uns des autres . Appelle-moi bientôt . ''

'' Promis . '' J'ai raccroché le téléphone , me sentant mieux après lui avoir parlé . J'avais toujours de la famille . Emmett et Rosalie voulaient toujours de moi dans leur vie . Carlisle et Esmé aussi . J'étais heureux .

Je m'accrochais à Bella tandis que nous roulions à travers la nuit . Je n'ai jamais touché à ses émotions même si je le voulais désespérément . Elles étaient encore un peu partout , allant d'un extrême à l'autre , de l'amour à la crainte , de la résolution au conflit , de la sérénité au chaos . C'était épuisant . Je serais heureux d'arriver à Vegas et de m'amuser avec elle pendant quelque temps .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	11. Chapter 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Chanson proposé par mistyhaze420 : Amazing by Kanye West pour ce chapitre , adresse de sa playlist sur son profil **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens . **

**Chapitre onze **

**POV Bella **

J'étais couchée sur les genoux de Jasper , le tenant de toutes mes forces . Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce que je ressentais mais je voulais absolument être proche de lui . Il pensait probablement que je devenais folle … mais il l'avait ressenti . Ce n'était pas une attraction naturelle … c'était beaucoup plus fort . J'avais mal avec mon besoin de lui et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi .

_Dans mes rêves … je ne pouvais pas le toucher . Ils me font tellement de mal que c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas les combattre maintenant . Il se passe quelque chose … et je ne sais pas quoi . Je dois trouver la réponse ._

J'ai repensé à notre première nuit ensemble à l'hôtel . Il était allé à la chasse et n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir sur moi . J'ai eu un horrible cauchemar …

_J'étais couchée sur le sol de la forêt complètement brisée … mourante . Je voyais ma famille autour de moi … ainsi que ma famille de vampires et un couple de vampires que je n'avais jamais vus … mais quand je les ai regardé , j'ai senti qu'ils étaient de ma famille aussi . Jasper se tenait au-dessus de moi en sanglotant et me suppliant de le laisser me changer . Je ne pouvais pas parler mais je le suppliais des yeux de me laisser mourir . J'avais pourtant l'impression que je devais faire quelque chose avant de le laisser me changer et que je ne l'avais pas encore fait . J'étais angoissée … _

_Quand je me suis réveillée … j'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu … et lorsque je l'ai vu … je voulais seulement qu'il me touche encore une fois … _

J'ai secoué ces pensées de ma tête . J'étais contente que nous arrivions bientôt à Las Vegas . J'avais besoin de m'amuser … j'avais besoin également d'un peu de temps seul avec Jasper dans la chambre . J'appréhendais de voir Rosalie . Je ne sais pas quel est son problème … mais je ne vais plus prendre sa merde … rien ne m'empêchera d'être avec Jasper alors elle ferait simplement mieux de l'apprendre où elle aura affaire à moi .

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de dériver dans un autre rêve …

_J'étais appuyée contre un arbre . Je regardais … Carlisle ? Il souffrait et je sentais ce qu'il éprouvait . Il se laissait de lui-même mourir de faim . Il était déterminé à ne pas tuer et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il faiblisse dans sa conviction . J'étais intriguée alors je l'ai observé pour ce qui m'a semblé une longue période . J'ai regardé sa vie se dérouler sous mes yeux . _

_Et puis … _

_J'ai vu Edward . J'étais debout observant Carlisle quand il a changé Edward . J'ai fait très attention de ne pas le toucher . Je pouvais sentir la souffrance et l'angoisse sortir des deux à la fois ._

_Et puis …_

_Je l'ai regardé faire la même chose avec Esmé . Son cœur avait déjà connu tellement de douleur quand Carlisle l'a changé qu'il était à l'agonie pour la blesser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà , mais je sentais l'amour qui les recouvrait autour d'eux . _

_Et puis …_

_J'étais à genoux à coté de Rosalie quand elle a été battue et violée . J'ai crié et pleuré pour elle … je sentais l'angoisse et le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait … il y avait tellement de douleur . Je ne pouvais pas l'aider … je ne pouvais pas la toucher alors je me suis simplement assise à côté d'elle . Elle gisait brisée dans la rue quand Carlisle l'a changée . Je pouvais sentier la torture qui passait à travers elle . _

_Et puis … _

_J'étais dans la forêt quand j'ai vu Emmett … il était tellement mal . Il avait été déchiqueté et gisait , étendu sur le sol , à l'agonie . Je me suis agenouillée à côté de lui quand Rosalie l'a ramassé . Sa détermination et son amour étaient infaillibles … et quand Emmett l'a vu … l'amour et le confort l'entourait … je l'ai regardée le ramener à Carlisle et il a été changé ._

_Je me suis assise de retour et je les observais tous ensemble avec fascination et émerveillement . Je me sentais tout à coup très … déterminé . _

Je me suis réveillée au bruit du tonnerre . J'étais toujours recroquevillée sur les genoux de Jasper , étroitement accrochée à lui . Il faisait noir à l'extérieur à l'exception de l'épais brouillard blanc et le bruit de la forte pluie battant contre le camion . Je levai les yeux et il me regardait avec un magnifique sourire . '' Bonjour , chérie . ''

J'ai embrassé son cou . '' Bonjour , bébé . '' Ensuite , sans aucune raison je l'ai … léché en commençant par la nuque et en continuant jusqu'en dessous de son oreille . Je n'ai pas pu lutter contre l'envie de le goûter . _Dieu , je me sens comme si cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas goûté sa peau … _

Sa respiration s'accéléra immédiatement . Je pouvais le sentir bander sous moi … et puis cette douleur en le touchant , comme si une balle traversait ma peau . J'ai atteint son entrejambe et le frotta à travers son pantalon … sentant ses contractions à mon geste . '' Bonjour à toi et au P'tit Général . '' Ai-je plaisanté . Il a commencé à broyer ses hanches vers moi doucement . '' Comment sais-tu que je l'appelle comme ça ? '' Murmura-t-il à bout de souffle .

J'ai rit doucement : '' Tu appelles ta queue P'tit Général ? ''

'' Ouais … '' Il haletait en continuant à broyer ses hanches contre ma main . '' Je suis le Major mais il est le Général … ''

J'ai rit encore , '' C'est fantastique . ''

Il a ri à perdre haleine . '' Je suis heureux que tu l'aime , bébé … nous serons à l'hôtel dans quelques heures … oh … _putain … _bébé , tu dois arrêter … '' Il a attrapé ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avant de la poser sur sa poitrine .

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je devais le toucher . Je me suis mis à cheval sur ses genoux enveloppant un bras autour de lui avant de dévorer son cou . J'ai glissé mon autre main jusqu'au bouton de son jean . '' Jasper … laisse-moi te toucher , bébé , _s'il te plaît … _je sais à quel point tu en as besoin … laisse-moi être **ton **foutu héros pour une fois . ''

Il gémit doucement et murmura : '' Bébé , tu t'en souviens ? ''

J'ai glissé ma langue de sa nuque à sa gorge et quand j'y suis arrivée , je l'ai mordu provoquant un long grognement primitif de sa part .

'' Je me souviens de tout , Jasper . '' Lui ai-je chuchoté quand j'ai ouvert la fermeture éclair de son jean .

J'ai glissé ma main le long de son corps de marbre puis dans son boxer pour l'enrouler autour de sa longueur d'acier . Son contact glacé contre mon feu ardent était la plus douce des formes de tortures . J'avais douloureusement envie de l'avoir au fond de moi mais seulement de pouvoir enfin le toucher … était un vrai bonheur .

Il me fallait aussi être plus proche … j'avais besoin de sentir plus de lui alors j'ai poussé sa chemise pour que je puisse sentir son corps dur et froid contre moi . Mes doigts s'avancèrent légèrement sur le chemin de ses muscles de pierre et dans ses douces boucles blondes qui m'ont amené à l'endroit que je caressais maintenant . J'ai levé ma chemise et pressa sa queue de marbre froide contre mon ventre souple et chaud , le caressant doucement et lentement . Je savourais chaque seconde que je passais à le toucher … je n'avais pas envie de me précipiter …

Mes hanches se sont déplacées de leurs propres gré et se sont mise à se broyer doucement contre lui , le rencontrant à chaque poussé … provoquant un autre grognement primitif . J'ai levé les yeux sur son visage mais j'avais du mal à le voir à cause de la tempête étrange qui nous entourait . C'était comme si nous étions dans notre propre petit monde … le monde réel nous avait blessés dans le passé mais nous avions trouvé notre route , nous étions là , nous déplaçant lentement l'un contre l'autre , ayant désespérément besoin de libération … mais se battant pour résister jusqu'au dernier moment .

Le besoin de voir son visage était plus fort de seconde en seconde jusqu'à ce que je me suis senti sur le point d'exploser … alors plusieurs traînées de foudre se sont écrasé autour de nous , illuminant son beau visage … ses yeux étaient des flaques tourbillonnantes d'onyx . Il sortait un léger grognement de ses lèvres et j'entendais un sourd grondement guttural émanant de sa gorge . Nous étions couverts par l'obscurité de la tempête et seulement la frappe occasionnelle de la foudre illuminait son visage qui se tordait dans le délicieux plaisir . Il gémissait … et grondait … il était pris quelque part entre le vampire qui voulait me vider … et l'homme qui voulait me baiser .

Pour une raison quelconque , cette situation a engendré un grondement sourd dans ma gorge , loin d'être aussi effrayant que le sien mais destiné à susciter un point pendant que je continuais de broyer , de caresser et de mordre . Je voulais simplement le réclamer … le faire mien éternellement .

'' Bella … '' Il murmurait mon nom en haletant , encore et encore , comme une prière .

'' Laisses-toi aller , Jasper … '' Ai-je chuchoté contre son cou .

'' Bébé , penches-toi en arrière … regarde-moi . ''

J'ai continué à le caresser et le broyer mais je me suis penché en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux . Ils étaient encore noirs mais je pouvais voir des paillettes d'or commençant à percer .

'' Bella … bébé … '' murmurait-il avec chaque lente poussée , '' Je t'aime .''

'' Je t'aime , Jasper . ''

J'ai regardé son visage et gémis quand il est venu sur mon ventre . Ses yeux ont roulé légèrement vers l'arrière et j'ai été durement frappée par un jet de bonheur euphorique . C'était intense … ma tête à roulé vers l'arrière juste un moment avant que je ne m'effondre le dos sur le volant .

J'étais haletante et à bout de souffle … essayant de récupérer de ce qui , par l'enfer , venait de se produire entre nous .

Jasper a retiré sa chemise pour essuyer sa semence froide de mon ventre .

'' Qu'est-ce que c'était , Bella ? '' Murmura t-il , parlant encore avec un léger souffle .

'' Tu as ressenti ça aussi ? '' Lui ai-je demandé alors que ma respiration commençait finalement à se calmer .

'' Qu'as-tu senti , Bella ? '' Je me suis détaché de lui et poussa un soupir quand j'ai atteint le sac à l'arrière pour obtenir une chemise propre .

'' Euh … je ne sais pas comment le décrire … c'était comme si je n'avais pas le plein contrôle de ce que faisais . Comme si j'étais guidée … et c'était … cru … le désir … la pulsion … je sais que tu dois penser que je suis folle … '' D'ailleurs je le pensais .

Il me regardait et a réellement mâché sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il ne savait pas comment me dire ce qu'il pensait … il a finalement regardé la route avant de parler . '' Bella , je pense que c'est peut-être de ma faute . ''

'' Pourquoi serait-ce de ta faute … tu m'as manipulé ? ''

Il me regardait avec un air un peu inquiet . '' Non . Je ne projetais pas quoi que se soit … mais je pense que d'une certaine manière … tu savais tout de même exactement de quelle façon je me sentais . Et … '' Il s'arrêta et prit une grande respiration pour se calmer .

Je le regardais , '' Et quoi , Jasper ? '' _Je suis tellement confuse , que diable se passe-t-il ? _

'' C'est comme si tu lisais mon esprit , Bella . Tout ce que tu as fais … chaque contact … tous les bruits … c'était comme si tu jouais les fantasmes de mon esprit … et je me sentais un peu … territorial … désolé , mais c'est simplement un instinct naturel pour moi de vouloir te réclamer … te faire mienne pour toujours … mais j'espère que tu sais aussi que je ne vais jamais essayer de te contrôler ou de faire des choix pour toi . '' Il me regardait comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je sois déçue ou en colère après lui .

J'ai légèrement souri , '' Au moins , il y a une raison quelconque à ce que j'ai ressenti , même si je ne la comprends pas totalement . ''

Il eut un petit sourire et dit : '' Je ne crois pas que ce soit tout , Bella . Vers la fin , juste avant que je … euh … sois venu . '' Il détournait les yeux , un peu gêné maintenant , ce qui était drôle après ce que nous venions de faire . '' Quand j'ai senti ce moment de … pur plaisir … j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre pendant un moment … en réalité , après … est-ce que ça t'est arrivée ? ''

_Il l'a senti aussi … _'' Oui , Jasper . Sais-tu pourquoi ? ''

Il se déplaça légèrement et sourit un peu : '' Oui … j'ai une théorie . Je pense que tu es un empathe tout comme moi mais que tu es aussi un amplificateur . ''

_Empathe .. moi ? _

'' Qu'est-ce qu'un amplificateur ? '' Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire .

'' Ça signifie que lorsque nos émotions entrent en collision … tu as la capacité de les rendre beaucoup plus forte et peut-être même de les projeter vers l'extérieur à un niveau impressionnant … les amplifier en quelque sorte . Si c'est ce que tu fais … je ne peux qu'imaginer la puissance que tu auras lorsque tu seras changé … si tu es changée . '' A-t-il ajouté rapidement .

J'ai souri à l'idée : '' Moi ? Un empathe ? Un vampire puissant ? ''

Il me sourit : '' Oui , Bella , terrifiante même . Réfléchie à ce que tu viens de me faire d'une simple pression de la main … Jésus , femme , que diable vas-tu me faire quand nous ferons l'amour ? Je peux ne jamais m'en remettre .''

J'ai souri , '' Moi non plus . ''

Nous avons roulé quelques heures de plus en nous arrêtant deux fois pour moi , avant d'arriver à notre hôtel à Las vegas . Nous étions au milieu de la journée mais le ciel restait couvert . La ville du jeu était belle … des lumières brillantes … des couleurs éclatantes … tout bougeait tellement vite . Il a pris notre sac et ouvert la portière pour m'aider . Je regardais partout .

'' Tu aimes ? '' Il sourit en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer près de lui .

Je l'ai regardé en souriant : '' C'est beau .'' Seulement je ne pensais à rien d'autre que d'être seule avec lui dans la chambre avant l'arrivée d'Emmett et de Rosalie . '' Combien de temps avant notre rencontre ? ''

Il eut un sourire malicieux . '' Deux heures , pourquoi ? ''

Je marchais un peu plus vite , '' Dépêchons-nous d'aller dans la chambre . ''

Il a ri et me suivit rapidement . Nous sommes arrivés à la réception . Il avait fait la réservation au nom de Mr et Mme Whitlock … _La suite nuptiale , pas moins . Je me demande si c'est possible … non , Bella … c'est beaucoup trop tôt … il va penser que je suis folle … _

Il ramassa la clé et nous sommes allés jusqu'à la chambre où il me porta pour passer le seuil . Lorsque je suis entrée dans la pièce , j'ai été stupéfaite . La chambre était remplie de bougies et de fleurs fraîches . L'odeur était entêtante .

'' Jasper ? Tu as fait ça ? '' Il m'a posé et mis ses mains sur mon visage en souriant , '' Bella , j'ai vraiment envie que cela soit spécial . Je n'aurai qu'une seule possibilité de le faire . Je sais que les choses ont tendances à être un peu … **chaudes **entre nous , mais je t'aime tellement que je veux juste que ta première fois soit parfaite . '' Il sourit doucement .

J'ai saisi son visage , le tirant vers moi et en appuyant doucement mes lèvres aux siennes . '' Aussi longtemps que c'est avec toi … se sera parfait . ''

J'ai senti son sourire alors qu'il m'embrassait et enroulait ses bras autour de mon corps , dans une forte étreinte . J'ai soupiré , aimant la sensation d'être tenu dans ses bras . '' Jasper … j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche . _Les choses indispensables , rasé et pomponné pour l'événement principal … _

Il se dégagea et sourit : '' D'accord , chérie , tu peux prendre la douche qui est dans la chambre … je vais utiliser celle qui est dans le salon . ''

J'ai souri malicieusement : '' Pourquoi ne pas la prendre ensemble … préserver l'environnement et tout ça ? ''

Le coin de sa bouche s'est légèrement levé , '' Parce que nous ne pourrons jamais arriver à le faire dans un lit . Va te préparer maintenant , chérie . '' Il m'a tourné vers la chambre à coucher en claquant légèrement mes fesses .

J'ai sauté dans la douche et fais un travail très approfondi mais rapide … je l'attendais depuis si longtemps et je ne voulais plus attendre . Je voulais tellement que ça arrive .

Lorsque je suis sortie de la douche , je portais un petit peignoir de soie rouge sang . J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis sortie . Il était déjà couché dans le lit , sous la couverture . Ses cheveux étaient encore humides après sa douche et il était appuyé contre la tête de lit . Il n'avait pas mis de chemise et je ne voyais pas s'il portait quelque chose . Il avait les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fermés . Il inhala à plein poumon . '' Tu sens tellement bon , Bella . ''

Il tourna la tête pour me regarder avec ses beaux yeux d'or . Ses yeux parcouraient mon corps et quand ils ont rencontré les miens , il m'a sourit .

En un clin d'œil , j'étais dans ses bras et il retourna lentement vers le lit .

'' Bella , je n'ai rien fait pour mériter … l'honneur d'être ici avec toi … mais je vais passer le restant de mes jours à t'exprimer ma reconnaissance pour m'avoir permis cela … '' Il m'embrassa doucement en souriant .

Mes jambes ont touché le lit et il me laissa descendre lentement , nos corps aussi proches que possible , m'embrassant toujours lentement et profondément , en laissant sortir de petits gémissements que je lui ai volontiers retournés .

_Oh mon Dieu … c'est si bon … et son goût … je suis tellement prête … _

Soudain il s'est reculé et roula sur le dos en gémissant . '' Ils sont là . ''

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Qui ? Je me contrefous de … oh … Emmett et Rosalie . Fait chier ! _

J'ai bondi tellement vite que j'ai trébuché et me suis écrasée sur le plancher . Il a sauté pour me ramasser , '' Calme toi , bébé . Ils n'ont pas de clé . Ils ne pourront pas entrer avant que je ne leur ouvre la porte … ''

Mais la porte s'est ouverte et ils sont entrés …

Les yeux de Rosalie ont trouvé les miens en premier alors que j'étais figée comme un cerf prit dans les phares . J'étais dans les bras de Jasper , il ne portait qu'un boxer et j'étais toujours dans mon peignoir rouge . _C'est foutu …_

Emmett resta en état de choc avant d'éclater de rires . '' Tu es sournois , frangin ! Tu m'as dit que vous n'étiez simplement que des amis . ''

Jasper grogna bruyamment : '' Comment avez-vous eu la clé ? ''

Emmett éclata de rires à nouveau : '' Tu connais Rose et ses manières , mec … le gars lui a pratiquement donné la combinaison du coffre … ''

Jasper me serra étroitement contre lui et j'ai caché ma honte dans sa poitrine de marbre .

'' Fermez la porte afin que nous puissions nous hab … '' Jasper a commencé mais Rosalie lui coupa la parole . '' Bordel , qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'allais justement m'excuser auprès d'elle et elle a le culot de faire ça ? Jasper , tu es stupide ! Tu connais les conséquences pour notre famille , tout simplement parce qu'elle a un désir de mort , putain , et qu'elle souhaite l'obtenir avec un monstre … ''

_Bon , terminé ! Si la salope croit qu'elle peut crier après mon homme … j'en ai assez de ses conneries …_

J'ai bondi des bras de Jasper pour foncer sur elle en hurlant , '' Vas te faire foutre Rosalie ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois une telle salope ? Je l'aime … il m'aime ! Fin de cette putain d'histoire ! Nous ne t'avons rien demandé et nous n'avons pas besoin de ta putain d'autorisation non plus , pour l'amour de Dieu , ferme ta gueule !

Nous étions face à face , nous regardant de travers …

'' Tu es pitoyable , Bella ! Tu ne réussis pas à te faire baiser par un frère alors tu vas en chercher un autre … est-ce que Emmett est en sécurité ? … ou Carlisle ? ''

J'ai frappé son visage de pierre de toutes mes forces … et je l'ai immédiatement regretté . Emmett a saisi Rose et Jasper m'a attrapé alors que je tombais au sol , tenant ma main lancinante qui me semblait cassée à présent . '' Bella ? Tu vas bien ? '' Jasper me tenait alors que j'essayais d'ignorer la douleur .

Rose regardait Emmett , stupéfaite . '' Elle a réellement essayé de me frapper ? ''

Emmett l'a emmené avec lui dans la cuisine pour me chercher un peu de glace pendant que Jasper me donnait des analgésiques avant d'examiner ma main . Il se trouve qu'elle n'était pas cassée , seulement douloureuse comme l'enfer . Emmett a fait promettre à Rosalie de rester dans la cuisine pendant qu'il revenait avec la glace enveloppée dans une serviette qu'il a tendue à Jasper .

Il s'est mis à rire , '' Sainte merde , Bella ! Tu deviens de plus en plus drôle à chaque fois que je te vois ! Tu as cogné un vampire … c'est inestimable , putain . ''

Je levai les yeux sur Emmett et impossible de ne pas sourire … _Il m'a vraiment manqué …_

'' Eh bien , elle m'a essentiellement appelé une salope alors que je suis toujours vierge … grâce à vous . '' Leur ai-je lancé en roulant les yeux .

Jasper riait à présent . '' Bella , ne te soucie pas de Rose , je vais lui parler . ''

Je l'ai vu dans la cuisine qui m'observait … elle était furieuse … je le sentais .

Je levai les yeux sur Jasper . '' Non , je vais lui parler … seule . Tout ira bien … sortez pour nous laisser un peu de temps . ''

Je me suis levé mais Jasper et Emmett m'ont bloqué le passage . Emmett a commencé , '' Hé , Rocky , ce n'est pas une bonne idée . Rose est réellement furieuse et je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité … '' Jasper rajouta : '' Il n'y a aucun putain de moyen que je te laisse seule avec elle … ''

J'ai regardé Jasper , '' Tu m'a promis que je pourrais prendre mes propres décisions … tu m'as dit que tu me laisserais faire ce que je voulais … m'as-tu menti ? '' _Je savais ce que ça lui ferait … _

Il a ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais a rapidement refermé ses mâchoires . Il a soufflé rapidement : '' Désolé , tu as raison . '' Il a sauté dans un jean et a pris une chemise quand je me suis souvenu que je portais toujours mon peignoir . Je me suis précipitée dans la salle de bain pour mettre un jean et une chemise .

Quand je suis entré dans le salon , Emmett et Jasper prévenaient Rosalie de bien se conduire dans un coin . J'ai entendu Jasper l'avertir , '' Que Dieu te vienne en aide , Rosalie … si tu touches à un seul cheveu de sa tête … ''

Rosalie grogna en réponse , '' Elle **m'a **frappé je te rappelle ! Je ne vais pas blesser la fragile petite humaine . J'ai quelques petites choses que je voudrais lui dire aussi . ''

Jasper s'approcha de moi , un air menaçant sur le visage . '' Bella , tu évites de la frapper . J'ai mon portable avec moi et je serais au casino . Nous reviendrons dans une heure . ''

Je m'approchais de lui et mis mes bras autour de son cou . Il m'a immédiatement souri avant de prendre ma taille et de me donner un doux baiser .

Ils ont ensuite quitté la chambre .

Rosalie avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine , l'air maussade .

J'ai donc pris mon souffle avant de lui dire : '' Rosalie , je comprends à quoi ça peut ressembler … ça ne fait que quelques mois depuis le départ d'Edward mais tu dois comprendre la relation que j'ai avec Jasper . Aucun de nous ne cherchait à tomber de nouveau amoureux … mais c'est arrivé. Je peux t'assurer que si Edward revenait dès maintenant , je choisirais tout de même de rester avec Jasper . ''

Elle souffla , '' Es-tu si sûr qu'il resterait avec toi si Alice revenait ? ''

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment … mais j'en étais certaine . '' Oui , il resterait avec moi . J'en suis convaincue . ''

Elle souffla à nouveau avant de se jeter sur le divan . '' Je ne comprends pas ton obsession pour nous , Bella . Nous sommes contre nature . Tu as réellement une chance de vivre et tu veux la foutre en l'air à chaque fois que tu **penses **être amoureuse … ''

Je me suis assise à côté d'elle , excédé , '' Je ne **pense **pas être amoureuse de Jasper … je **suis **amoureuse de lui . Je sais qu'à cause de ce qui t'est arrivée , tu as le droit d'être en colère et sarcastique , mais Jésus , Rose , ne peux-tu pas descendre de ton piédestal de super salope seulement une demi-heure et essayer d'être aimable ? ''

Elle me regarda stupéfaite , '' Que veux-tu dire par « ce qui m'est arrivé » ? ''

_Oh merde … comment vais-je lui expliquer ça … _

'' Euh … je … '' Je balbutiais avant de finalement lui cracher : '' Je sais ce qui s'est passé la nuit où tu as été changée. ''

Elle me regarda avec de la haine dans les yeux , '' Il a eu le culot de t'en parler ? Je vais le tuer ! ''

J'ai bondi , '' Non ! Il ne m'a pas dit quoi que se soit ! ''

Elle me regarda furieuse , '' Craches-le , Bella . Ma patience est à bout . ''

Je la foudroyais du regard : '' La mienne aussi . ''

J'ai pris une profonde aspiration pour essayer de me calmer à nouveau . Nous n'avancerions jamais de cette façon .

J'ai enfin réussi à reprendre mon calme avant de la regarder . '' La nuit où tu as été changé , tu portais une belle robe rouge brodée de roses crème . Tes cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon avec des pendentifs en diamant . Tu as été attaquée au milieu de la nuit , dans une rue pavée et humide . Ils étaient quatre . '' Ma voix se brisa un peu alors que le souvenir de mon rêve me revenait en mémoire . Il m'avait semblé si réel et l'avait tellement blessé . '' L'un d'eux était ton fiancé , Royce . Il a commencé à pleuvoir à torrents . Tu l'as suppliée de s'arrêter … lui disant que tu l'aimais … '' Je ravalais mes larmes de mon mieux , sentant encore le désespoir qui la submergeait cette nuit-là .

Sa bouche était grande ouverte . '' Comment sais-tu … personne ne connaît ses détails . ''

J'ai soupiré , '' Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer . Je continue à faire ces rêves sauf que je ne pense pas qu'ils soient seulement des rêves … au début , je rêvais seulement de Jasper mais la nuit dernière j'en ai eu de vous tous . Eh bien , de tous à l'exception d'Alice . ''

Elle m'a réellement pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter alors que je lui racontais mes rêves . Je lui ai parlé ensuite de la « chose » empathe-amplificateur » . Elle m'écoutait avec prudence et m'interrompait seulement pour me poser une question de temps en temps pour vérifier , j'en suis sûre , la validité des faits que je lui donnais .

'' Jésus , Bella , j'avais tort ! Tu es aussi une créature anormale … tu es comme nous ! Elle semblait ravie en fait , de toutes les choses bizarres qui m'arrivaient . Étrangement , je sentais une réelle proximité avec elle à présent . Un lien de parenté en quelque sorte . Quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais couché à côté d'elle pour crier et pleurer pour elle , j'ai senti que , d'une certaine manière , je l'avais un peu réconforté et bien que la vérité m'était connue , elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait . Par l'enfer , moi aussi .

'' C'est assez avec la discussion en profondeur pour aujourd'hui , Rose … j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! '' Je le pensais vraiment .

Elle me souriait de l'autre bout du canapé . '' D'accord , si tu me parlais de Jazz et toi ? L'as-tu déjà baisé ? ''

J'ai ri avant de lui jeter un coussin . '' Rosalie ! Seigneur ! ''

Elle ricana et frappa le coussin à mi-chemin , l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce . '' Si tu veux être traitée comme une sœur , tu dois te comporter comme telle . Les sœurs se donnent tous les sales petits détails de leurs vies sexuelles . ''

J'ai rit . '' D'accord ! Non , nous n'avons pas encore **fais l'amour **, Rose . ''

Elle sourit , '' Qu'est-ce qui vous a arrêté ? ''

'' Essentiellement , les flics . ''

'' Quoi ? '' Elle a ri quand je lui ai parlé de nos diverses tentatives pour passer à l'acte et de quelle façon nous avons toujours été contrecarrés avant la fin … elle et Emmett étant les derniers .

Nous avons eu quelques fous rires devant l'absurdité de la situation .

La porte s'est ouverte et Emmett passa la tête pour nous voir toujours en train de rire et de nous amuser . '' Saint enfer , Balboa ! Qu'as-tu fait à ma Rose ? ''

Il s'est précipité vers Rosalie et l'a prise dans ses bras en simulant l'horreur . '' Bébé , qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Tu **ris **! '' Il posa la tête de Rosalie sur sa poitrine et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux . '' Ça va aller bébé , je sais que ça fait mal … '' Elle se dégagea et lui frappa la tête .

Jasper se tenait là , me regardant avec le plus adorable des sourires sur le visage . Je savais qu'il était heureux que Rose et moi voulions aller au-delà de nos différents . Je pensais qu'effectivement nous pourrions bien être comme des sœurs … un jour .

Je me levais du canapé pour m'approcher de lui et mettre mes bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il enroulait les siens autour de moi . '' Tu m'as manqué . '' Me souffla-t-il . Je fermais les yeux tout en respirant profondément son odeur avant de lui soupirer : Mmm … tu m'as manqué aussi , bébé . ''

Emmett s'est assis sur le canapé avec Rosalie : '' Alors , que faisons-nous ce soir ? ''

Rosalie se leva , '' Allons danser ! Il y a un nouveau club sympa qui joue tous les styles de musique , il laisse même les gens monter sur scène pour jouer , Jasper pourrait jouer de la guitare pour elle . ''

_Quelle nouvelle agréable … non seulement il est un cowboy vampire sexy blond … mais il joue de la guitare aussi … l'instrument le plus sexy qui soit … j'ai gagné le putain de gros lot !_

Je levais les yeux sur lui et il sourit : '' Veux-tu y aller , Bella ? ''

_Je pense qu'il connaît déjà la réponse …_

'' Oui … je ne suis pas passionnée par la danse mais si tu joues de la guitare pour moi , ça vaut vraiment la peine d'y aller .

Il s'est assis sur une chaise et m'attira sur ses genoux : '' D'accord , nous irons danser et je jouerai pour toi mais auparavant je veux t'inviter à dîner . ''

'' Ce n'est pas très important , Jazz . Je peux simplement acheter un sandwich ou autre chose … ''

Il m'a interrompu en appuyant son doigt glacé sur mes lèvres et en levant mon menton vers lui . '' Bébé , nous n'avons pas eu de véritable rendez-vous jusqu'ici . J'aimerais vraiment t'emmener dans un endroit agréable . '' Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser . '' Isabella , j'aimerais t'inviter à dîner et à danser ce soir . Me feras-tu le plaisir de m'accompagner ? ''

_Comment pourrais-je dire non à ça … comme si j'allais le dire de toute façon …_

'' J'aimerais beaucoup , Jasper . '' Je me suis penchée vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres de marbre .

'' Enfer , oui ! Bella va être saoule ce soir . '' Cria Emmett en nous jetant un coussin , interrompant notre profond baiser .

Jasper lui a renvoyé le coussin mais Emmett l'a esquivé et il est tombé par terre . Je le regardais , incrédule : '' Je ne vais pas m'enivrer … un verre ou deux peut-être … mais pas plus … pas ce soir . ''_ Pas question bordel , je ne vais pas prendre de cuite ce soir … j'ai besoin de faire l'amour avec un vampire sexy … _

Á présent Emmett pleurnichait : '' Oh , allez , Bella , je meurs d'envie de te voir bourré depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée … '' Rosalie l'a frappé derrière la tête à nouveau . Il la regarda et sourit : '' Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire , bébé . ''

'' Non , Emmett mais je te promets que tu pourras me faire boire demain . '' Je savais que je devais accepter ça ou il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille .

Rosalie se leva d'un bond , '' Oh , nous devons aller faire les magasins , nous avons besoins de tenues pour ce soir . '' Elle a saisi mes mains pour me tirer des genoux de Jasper et j'ai suivi , traînant des pieds et râlant .

Nous sommes allées faire les boutiques et en fait … traîner avec Rosalie était plutôt amusant . Elle était bruyante , odieuse et naturellement vache … mais elle m'a laissé choisir ce que j'aimais sans me forcer à prendre ce qu'elle aurait choisi .

Elle a trouvé une robe qui ferait tomber Jasper raide mort , pensait -elle … eh bien , pas littéralement mais j'ai compris .

Elle était un peu osée pour moi mais plairait sans aucun doute à Jasper . C'était une simple robe de soie , courte et moulante mais surtout , elle était rouge sang …

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	12. Chapter 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre ' An Imperfect Love '' , adresse sur mon profil et lien sur ma page des auteurs favorits **

**les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**chapitre douze**

**POV Jasper **

'' Qu'est-ce qui te retient , frangin ? '' J'ai détourné les yeux du visage expressif d'Emmett et sur un ton que moi seul pouvait entendre répondis : '' Deux reines , qu'est-ce que tu as ? '' Il étudiait nerveusement sa main . Je ricanais intérieurement , mais en prenant soin de ne pas alerter les humains sans méfiance de la conversation entre Emmett et moi . '' Comme si j'allais te le dire , putain . ''

Emmett souffla un peu , '' Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais ! ''

J'ai ricané de nouveau intérieurement , '' C'est parce que tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que moi . ''

'' C'est plutôt sévère , frangin . Pourquoi jouons nous au Texas hold'em poker de toute façon , putain ? Tu sais que je suis nul à ce jeu …

Je jetais ma couleur et me mis à rire : '' Je sais que tu es nul à ce jeu mais je n'allais pas passer une heure à te regarder espionner les vieilles dames à la recherche de la plus « chaude» machine à sous .

Putain de fiotte . ''

'' Va te faire foutre , connard . ''

'' Va te faire enculé , Emma . ''

Nos plaisanteries espiègles m'avaient vraiment manqué , mais je ne suis pas prêt de jouer aux cartes avant un certain temps . Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bella . Tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps . Je me sentais tellement proche d'elle … comme si nous étions reliés en quelque sorte . Comme cette merde dans le camion … _Comment est-il possible que l'expérience la plus érotique de mon existence ait été de me travailler à la main dans le camion ?_

Emmett et moi avons , en quelque sorte , fini au bar . J'ai commandé un verre de whisky car , pour une quelconque raison , j'en aimais l'odeur . Si j'en buvais quand j'étais humain c'était sûrement quelque chose de râpeux comme celui-là … de l'alcool de contrebande probablement et considérant que j'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur en ce moment , rien que l'idée de ce gaspillage était assez attrayante .

'' Donc , je dois te demander , Jazz … toi et Bella … elle dit que vous vous aimez , frangin . Est-ce vrai ? Parce que si je découvre que tu l'utilises , je vais t'arracher les bras et te battre avec . '' Il ressentait pour elle de la protection et de l'amour familiale .

J'ai sourit , incapable de garder ma fausse façade de colère intacte alors que je lui parlais de ce que je ressentais pour elle . '' Emmett , je suis tellement amoureux d'elle … que je ne peux même pas le décrire . ''

Il sourit et se détendit un peu maintenant qu'il savait que mes intentions avec sa petite sœur étaient honorables . '' Bien , as-tu déjà exploité son beau cul ? ''

_Il est un putain de connard , parfois …_

Je me retournais sur mon tabouret et posais mes coudes sur le bar . '' Non , mais si jamais tu dis encore quelque chose au sujet de son joli cul , **je** vais t'arracher les bras et te frapper avec eux , chien . ''Il éclata de rires : '' D'accord , quelle est la gravité de la situation ? Je veux dire … tu ne planifies pas un mariage secret à Vegas ou quoi que ce soit … ? ''

Avant même que je ne pense à les rattraper , les mots sont sortis de ma bouche : '' Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'elle m'épouserait ? '' J'ai sourit .

Je ressemblais à un enfant avide . J'étais un enfoiré de soldat … un vampire … et pourtant cette femme me faisait voir différents côtés de moi-même que je pensais parti trop loin pour ne jamais refaire surface .

Il me regarda en état de choc , '' Putain de merde , mec ! Ce n'est pas sérieux , putain ! Ça ne fait que deux jours , frangin . Tu ne vas pas un peu trop vite là ? ''

J'ai regardé le whisky en face de moi et respiré profondément , '' Je sais que c'est idiot . ''

Avant que mon stupide esprit ne puisse réagir , ma main tout aussi stupide , attrapa le verre de whisky que j'ai avalé cul sec . Je l'ai immédiatement regretté . J'ai couru vers la corbeille aussi sec alors que le liquide rapeux brûlait ma gorge .

Emmett était à côté de moi , riant à se taper le cul par terre et faisant des commentaires aux humains méfiants , sur l'incapacité de son petit frère à tenir l'alcool . Je lui ai envoyé un coup de poing dans les parties alors que j'étais toujours à genoux devant la poubelle .

Il est tombé à genoux , saisissant ses couilles et débitant des obscénités colorées , '' Enfoiré de fils de pute … ta mère suce des bites … sale enculé de salopard … trou du cul de fiotte … ''

Je me suis redressé et le regardai respirer encore assez fort mais j'ai rit , '' Trou du cul , frangin ? C'est ce que tu as trouvé de mieux ? ''

Il se leva en grimaçant mais il avait toujours les deux mains en coupe autour de sa bite . '' La frustration sexuelle a fait de toi un homme amer , Jasper . Simplement parce que je le fais à intervalles réguliers ne signifie pas que tu dois mettre Grizzly Adams hors d'usage . '' Il faisait allusion à sa bite . J'allais faire une remarque sarcastique mais je me suis souvenu que P'tit Général n'était sans doute pas beaucoup mieux donc j'ai laissé tomber .

'' Va te faire foutre . Je l'aurai certainement obtenu , bordel , si vous ne vous étiez pas montré si tôt … pourquoi avoir planifié une attaque surprise sur moi , frangin ? '' J'étais complètement debout maintenant et il a lâché sa bite .

Il rit : '' J'ai eu l'impression que Bella et toi étiez justes en train de planifier quelque chose . ''

'' Pour quelle raison penses-tu ça ? ''

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule : '' Parce que , mon frère , elle semble avoir un don pour attirer les créatures dangereuses et contre nature … et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus dangereux et contre nature que toi ? ''

'' Merci , mon frère . '' Rétorquais-je ironiquement . '' Il n'est pas encore temps de revenir ? '' Je voulais seulement être près d'elle à nouveau et je m'inquiétais pour elle et Rosalie . Je ne pense pas que Rosalie ferait effectivement du mal à Bella mais je m'inquiétais un peu à propos de Bella attaquant Rose . J'avais caché , avec l'aide d' Emmett , tous les couteaux de la cuisine avant de partir .

Il regarda sa montre : '' Ça ne fait que vingt minutes . ''

'' Bordel ! '' Pour quelle raison ce putain de temps passe-t-il si lentement …

Il me regarda un moment avant de parler . '' À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as chassé ? ''

Je me suis appuyé contre le mur en soupirant : '' Deux ou trois jours je pense , pourquoi ? ''

'' Tes yeux sont noirs . Tu as besoin de chasser avant ce soir . J'imagine que ce sera ta nuit de la chance , frangin . ''

J'ai rit . '' Je ne suis pas sûr de baiser mais je l'espère . Le P'tit Général va déserter s'il ne remplit pas bientôt son objectif … ''

Il allait faire une remarque futée mais il s'est rappelé qu'il venait de révéler toute la chose Grizzly Adams .

Au bout de quelques minutes à danser autour de moi comme un abruti , il s'est calmé et me regarda sérieusement . '' Es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire ça sans lui faire de mal ? Je veux dire … tu n'as pas trompé tout le monde avec cette liaison pour tester ton contrôle ? ''

Nous sommes allés nous rasseoir au bar et j'ai refusé un autre verre quand le barman nous l'a proposé .

'' Mon contrôle est bon , Emmett . Je ne pourrais jamais blesser Bella mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée pour moi de chasser avant ce soir . ''

'' Je connais un bon endroit pas trop loin d'ici . Nous pouvons y aller et peut-être laisser Bella faire une sieste avant que le sexe ne commence . '' Il avait un stupide sourire à manger de la merde .

Je souriais : '' C'est une bonne idée , elle va en avoir besoin . ''

Nous avons déconné pendant quelque temps encore avant de retourner auprès de nos filles .

Emmet et moi avons tous les deux étés choqué de voir qu'elles s'entendaient bien . Non seulement elles s'entendaient mais elles riaient ensemble . La main de Bella était de retour à la taille normale et tout allait bien . Rosalie a suggéré que nous allions dans un club où je pourrais jouer de la guitare pour Bella . Je savais qu'elle voudrait ça . Je devais juste trouver la chanson parfaite …

Je l'ai invité à dîner . Je voulais avoir au moins un vrai rendez-vous avant de lui prendre son innocence . _Je suis le plus chanceux fils de pute de ce putain de monde … je suis impatient de pouvoir enfin baiser … non , lui faire l'amour . Tu vas lui faire l'amour ce soir , Jasper , pas la baiser . Ce soir , j'allais l'aimer . La baiser viendrais plus tard … je l'espère . J'aimerais qu'elle sache putain , à quel point elle est sexy … Je veux dire qu'avec la merde dans le camion … elle était comme une putain de déesse grecque … belle … confiante … sexy comme l'enfer , putain … _

_Merde , j'ai un peu peur d'elle … si elle me fait déjà sentir de cette manière … bordel , qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien faire pour moi après que je lui aurai enseigné quelques trucs ?... Putain de merde , je suis vraiment le fils de pute le plus chanceux du monde ! _

Les filles sont partie acheter des robes , pendant ce temps , Emmett et moi sommes retournés au casino un petit moment .

J'avais une question lancinante à l'arrière de l'esprit que je voulais poser à Emmett …

'' As-tu parlé à Edward ? '' Secrètement , la pensée de le voir revenir dans sa vie et d'**essayer** de me la prendre m'obsédais , vu le petit connard agaçant qu'il est souvent .

'' Non , pas depuis le jour de son départ . Pourquoi ? Es-tu inquiet de la façon dont il va réagir ? ''

J'ai rit , '' Je n'en ai rien à foutre de la manière dont il va réagir … '' Ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment c'était de savoir comment **elle **allait réagir .

'' Écoute , Jasper … je sais que Bella et toi n'êtes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps mais seulement , d'après ce que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivé , tu lui corresponds beaucoup mieux qu'Edward . Elle paraît heureuse … quand elle était avec lui , elle était nerveuse tout le temps . Elle semble à l'aise avec toi . Je pense que c'est quelque chose d'assez important , Jazz . Edward n'est pas prêt à être un homme et c'est ce dont elle à besoin . Tu as mis les pieds dans le plat . Bella est une femme incroyable et elle était destinée à être une partie de cette famille . D'une manière étrange , je ressens une connexion avec elle aussi … je l'ai toujours eu . ''

Je fronçais les sourcils à ce nouvel élément d'information .

'' Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses , frangin . Je pense à Bella comme une sœur … une sœur **très chaude , **mais j'ai toujours senti qu'elle nous appartenait en quelque sorte . Bizarre , je sais mais je crois que tous les autres l'ont toujours pensé aussi … sauf peut-être Rose mais je pense qu'elle va prendre le train en marche . ''

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire : '' Ouais , putain , c'est plutôt étrange , hein ? Je pensais que Bella allait essayer de mettre le feu au cul de Rose et que Rose allait essayer de lui arracher les yeux . ''

Il avait ce grand sourire niais breveté Emmett . '' Pas de la merde . Bella doit avoir également une partie de ton pouvoir étrange d'empathe . Dit m'en davantage sur cette affaire d'amplificateur dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure . ''

'' Eh bien , je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus … j'en avais entendu parler mais je n'en ai jamais réellement vu . C'est quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire … elle sera très puissante . Permets-moi de te l'expliquer comme ça … tu sais de quelle façon je peux contrôler les émotions d'un grand groupe de personnes … eh bien , si elle amplifie le contrôle des émotions , en fonction de sa force , elle pourrait couvrir de vastes zones en une seule fois . Le fait de penser que ça sort à la surface actuellement alors qu'elle est encore humaine voudrait dire qu'elle serait incroyablement puissante comme vampire . ''

Emmett réfléchi pendant quelques minutes et reprit la parole : '' D'accord , et concernant les rêves ? Que penses-tu à ce propos ? ''

'' Si je le savais , bordel . J'ai fait beaucoup de choses vraiment merdiques dans ma vie … vraiment beaucoup . ''

'' J'ai peur que si elle voit une chose vraiment mauvaise , elle va me quitter . C'est une chose de connaître le passé de quelqu'un d'autre mais elle vit pratiquement mon passé dans ses rêves … ça deviendra trop dur pour elle à un moment donné . ''

_J'ai vraiment peur de ça . Mon passé est définitivement un endroit que je voulais garder à l'écart de Bella . _

J'ai senti sa douce odeur bien avant qu'elle ne s'approche de moi . Elle avait l'air encore heureuse donc la trêve entre elle et Rosalie doit être encore d'actualité … c'est une bonne chose . '' Jésus Christ , as-tu regardé le superbe cul de cette femme là , putain ? '' Je poussais du coude Emmett pour qu'il regarde les filles venant vers nous en souriant .

'' Putain , frangin , je choisis la blonde . '' Il chuchotait mais bien sûr Rosalie l'a entendu . Ils remontèrent dans la chambre alors que je prenais les sacs de Bella . Il n'y en avait seulement que trois petits , c'était cool vu qu'Alice en aurait eu au moins vingt .

'' Hé mon joli , '' Elle m'a poussé quand elle se pencha sur moi alors que j'étais toujours assis sur le tabouret de bar . Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour lui donner un doux baiser . '' Je t'ai manqué ? '' Ai-je chuchoté contre ses lèvres . J'ai senti le coin de ses lèvres se lever un peu . '' Dis le moi … '' Je sentais le bonheur , le confort et l'amour tourbillonner autour d'elle .

J'ai alors lâché l'amour que je ressentais pour elle et quand nos émotions sont entrés en collision … le baiser s'est approfondie .

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et j'ai resserré la prise que j'avais sur sa taille , la tirant plus proche de moi . Il n'était pas affamé ou frénétique … il était passionné . Une fois de plus , ma raison a disparu et je ne sentais plus qu'elle . Tous ses sens ont envahi les miens et je n'entendais plus que les battements de son cœur … je ne sentais plus que la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne … je ne pouvais que goûter tout de ma douce Isabella .

Emmett et Rosalie ne nous ont même pas dérangé … ils nous ont simplement permis d'être dans notre propre monde pendant une minute … perdue dans le baiser parfait .

Elle s'est finalement détaché lentement afin de pouvoir respirer à nouveau . '' Wow .'' Murmura t-elle . J'ai souri , lui a donné un petit baiser avant de me lever … incapable de cacher le sourire idiot sur mon visage . Elle a dû le ressentir parce qu'elle portait le même sourire .

Nous sommes tous retourné dans la chambre afin que les filles puissent ranger leurs affaires . Bella ne m'a pas laissé voir ce qu'elle avait acheté mais quoi que se soit … j'espérais que c'était rouge . Elle a l'air mortelle en rouge .

J'ai décidé de lui faire couler un bain d'eau chaude et moussante . De cette façon , elle pourrait peut-être se détendre un peu et faire une petite sieste avant notre rendez-vous de ce soir . J'ai vraiment besoin de chasser et il va faire nuit dans deux petites heures .

Elle s'est installée dans son bain et Emmett , Rosalie et moi , sommes partis chasser . Emmett nous a conduits vers le haut d'une montagne et j'étais un peu énervé de la distance que nous avions parcourue quand nous sommes tombés sur une clairière . '' Regarde ça , frangin . ''

Elle était vraiment magnifique . L'épaisse forêt était derrière nous . Il y avait une petite cascade coulant sur des rochers en dessous . Le lac était près de l'arête de la montagne et vous pouviez voir toutes les lumières colorées de Las Vegas atteignant le ciel . Si vous marchiez près du bord , vous pouviez regarder la ville en contrebas . Nous étions si hauts que nous avions l'impression que nous pouvions atteindre et toucher le ciel .

Rosalie a bondi jusqu'à moi . '' Ooohhh … je viens d'avoir une grande idée ! Tu dois venir ici ce soir avec Bella . N'importe qui peut le faire dans une chambre d'hôtel à Vegas … mais qui réussit à avoir leur première fois dans un environnement comme celui-ci ? ''

Emmett s'approcha et se mit à rire . '' Ouais , frangin ! Elle n'aime pas nos conneries vampires … elle va aimer l'endroit ! Les humains ne peuvent même pas venir ici , vous aurez donc une complète intimité . ''

_Intimité complète … oui , c'est là que nous irons …_

'' Vous voulez bien m'aider , les gars , pour que l'endroit soit prêt avant que nous ne quittions le club ? '' J'avais besoin de préparer quelques petites choses ici avant de passer la nuit seul avec elle . Ils ont accepté et je devenais impatient …

_Ce soir , c'est ma nuit de la chance … _

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Chansons pour ce chapitre : Fireflies by Faith Hill , **

**MustBe Doin' Something' Right by Billy Currington **

**I Got Mine by The Black Keys **

**Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Dead Man **

**Amazing by Lonestar **

**Adresse de sa playlist sur son profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes , **

**Merci pour la lectures et les examens ,**

**Et voilà enfin ce que vous attendiez toutes , le citron **

**Chapitre treize **

**POV Bella **

Je me détendais dans le bain moussant pour penser un peu à Jasper …

_Dieu , que ce baiser était incroyable ! Tout avec lui est incroyable . Je suis impatiente d'être à ce soir … je vais finalement arriver à sentir chaque centimètre de son corps … le toucher … le goûter … baiser ! Je vais finalement avoir certains … du plus sexy , doux , incroyable putain de vampire homme que je n'ai jamais connu !_

J'ai commencé à danser un peu dans la baignoire . J'étais tellement heureuse … étourdie , en fait . J'étais amoureuse … et il m'aimait aussi .

J'ai décidé de faire une sieste pendant qu'ils chassaient . Il l'a suggéré et je pensais que c'était une bonne idée . Après tout le torpillage sexuel que nous avions eus … nous étions lentement en train de devenir fou de désir tous les deux … mais ce soir était ma nuit de la chance !

Je me suis endormi rapidement pour me retrouver dans un rêve …

_C'était le _c_répuscule et je me trouvais en plein champ . Je regardais courir deux petits garçons avec … des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts tous les deux . L'un semblait avoir environ 7 ou 8 ans et l'autre environ 5 ans . _

_'' Viens , Jasper … allons attraper quelques lucioles … '' L'aîné a saisi la main de Jasper et ils ont couru ensemble dans le champ . Je me suis assise pour les regarder . Le ciel était rempli d'étoiles et des milliers de lucioles scintillaient dans l'obscurité . _

_'' Wow ! '' …Jasper était en admiration . Sa frimousse illuminée par la stupéfaction à la vue du ballet que les lucioles exécutaient dans la nuit . '' Leurs bouts s'allument ! '' Il a couru pour en attraper une , la regardant à travers le petit trou qu'il a fait entre ses mains . _

_J'ai ri silencieusement et mon cœur était rempli de joie . _

_L'aîné s'est mis à rire : '' Ouais … plutôt cool , hein ? Viens , mettons les dans le bocal que maman nous a donné … '' Il a remis le bocal à Jasper , il y avait beaucoup de trous percés dans le couvercle . Jasper essayait de comprendre comment enlever le couvercle sans écraser la luciole qui était dans sa petite main . L'aîné a pris le bocal et a dévissé le couvercle . '' Voilà , tu peux y aller , petit frère . ''_

_Jasper a laissé tomber la luciole dans le bocal . '' Merci , Caleb . '' Je les ai observé pendant longtemps alors qu'ils jouaient et riaient ensemble , capturant des lucioles . _

_Une fois le pot rempli de lucioles , ils sont sorti du champ . Je les ai suivi alors qu'ils marchaient sur un chemin de terre dans une vieille forêt . '' Maman va aimer tout ce groupe ensemble ! '' Jasper était tellement excité que son petit accent du Texas était plus prononcé . _

_'' C'est certain , '' Caleb était aussi enthousiaste que lui . Il ressemblait beaucoup à Jasper . Il était plus grand mais ils avaient des traits similaires … très beaux . _

_Ils marchaient toujours dans les bois avant de déboucher sur une clairière où se trouvait une petite maison en bois . Un jeune homme était assis devant , portant un jean délavé , des bottes de cowboy et un chapeau noir , souriant . '' Hé les garçons , vous avez passé un bon moment ? ''_

_Jasper a couru vers lui avec son bocal de lucioles . '' Ouais , regarde p'pa ! Nous les avons attrapé pour maman ! '' Son père a pris le bocal et le regarda fièrement . '' Eh bien , je suis sûr que votre maman va les adorer , fils . Elle est dans la maison … attention de ne pas réveiller votre petite sœur , les garçons . ''_

_'' D'accord , p'pa ! '' Ils ont tous deux criés alors qu'ils couraient vers la porte en bois . J'étais derrière eux quand ils sont arrivés près de leur mère . Elle était assise dans un vieux fauteuil à bascule dans un coin de la petite maison de deux chambres . Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds miel . Ses yeux étaient plutôt d'un vert bleuté . Elle berçait un bébé endormi quand les garçons se dirigèrent lentement vers elle . _

_Elle a levé un doigt sur sa bouche et dit : '' Chh … '' très doucement en les regardant . _

_Jasper s'approche d'elle en tenant le bocal et murmura doucement : '' Regarde maman , Caleb et moi les avons attrapé pour toi . Leurs bouts s'allument . ''_

_J'ai rit doucement . _

_Elle sourit et le regarda : '' Eh bien , c'est quelque chose , bébé . '' Elle a regardé le bébé dans ses bras . Lilly , regarde ce que tes grands frères nous ont apportés . C'est notre propre spectacle de sons et lumières . C'est magnifique , hein ? ''_

_Elle regarda Jasper et Caleb , '' Merci les garçons . Vous allez maintenant vous laver pour aller vous coucher . ''_

_Ils se sont approché pour lui donner un baiser , '' D'accord , m'ma . '' Ils se sont précipités dehors pour savoir qui arriverait le plus vite … _

Quand je me suis réveillée , je me suis mise à rire à cette version de Jasper petit garçon que j'avais rêvé . J'ai pensé au reste de sa famille … Jasper ne se souvient pas de leurs noms , j'ai besoin de trouver un moyen de savoir si ce sont les bons . Je voulais savoir si ces parties de mes rêves aussi étaient vrais … tout comme Jasper m'a confirmé que les mauvaises l'étaient .

_Peter … Il connaît Peter depuis plus longtemps que quiconque . Quand nous aurons terminé à Las Vegas , je dois aller rendre visite à Peter et Charlotte . Ils vivaient au Texas après tout et c'est là que Jasper est né et a grandi . _

Mais pour le moment , je dois me préparer pour ce soir .

Je me suis glissé dans un string et un soutien-gorge rouge à porter avec ma robe . Ils n'étaient pas revenu de leur chasse et pourtant j'avais pris mon temps pour me préparer . J'ai frisé mes cheveux en grosses boucles souples puis j'ai mis ma robe . Je me sentais bien … la soie glissait contre ma peau . Elle s'adaptait merveilleusement bien aussi . J'ai regardé mon décolleté et fait en sorte que mes filles soient bien droites . J'ai ensuite enfilé mes chaussures . Elles avaient un petit talon et avaient la couleur de la robe . J'ai fini avec un léger maquillage et j'étais prête .

Rosalie est entrée , '' Wow ! Regardes-toi , Bella ! Tu es explosive, femme ! Elle s'approcha et me regarda émerveillée .

'' Merci , Rose . '' C'était plutôt gentil de sa part , j'imagine .''

'' Bien , Jasper est sous la douche . Il m'a dit qu'il allait te rencontrer dans le salon dans 15 minutes . '' Elle m'a sourit .

'' D'accord , merci Rose . '' Je commençais à devenir nerveuse à présent … mais aussi très excitée .

Elle me sourit à nouveau . '' Tu es vraiment heureuse , n'est-ce pas ? '' J'ai ri , '' Oui , très , très heureuse . ''

Elle s'assit sur le lit et me regarda : '' Il est très heureux également . Il paraît … mieux avec toi , plus à l'aise . Il est en mesure d'être lui-même . Je sais qu'Alice l'aimait , mais sa personnalité est si forte qu'elle envoyait le pauvre Jasper dans l'ombre . Avec toi … il ne recule pas devant la lumière du soleil et je constate aussi une différence avec toi . Tu sembles plus confiante … plus ouverte … tu es une femme désormais . Tu n'es plus l'enfant qui s'accrochait à Edward … tu es la femme qui accepte Jasper et je suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous deux . ''

Mes yeux se remplirent d'un peu de larmes , '' Merci , Rosalie , ça compte beaucoup pour moi . ''

Elle s'est approché et a pris mes mains dans les siennes . '' Bien que tu n'aie pas pu m'aider … simplement le fait que tu étais là … pleurant pour moi … sentant ma souffrance … signifie énormément pour moi … ''

Je l'ai regardé , '' Rose , c'était juste un rêve … ''

'' Non . '' Elle me regardait intensément : '' Tu connaissais des choses que personne ne pouvait savoir . Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire , Bella , mais cela a sûrement une signification . Merci . '' Elle baissa les yeux vers nos mains et je l'ai entraîné dans une étreinte . '' Pas de problème , ma sœur . ''

Elle rit et m'a embrassé en retour . Emmett est entré et nous a vu nous étreindre . Il a crié et fait une croix avec ses doigts . '' Putain de merde ! Que diable as-tu fait a ma Rosie ? La puissance du Christ t'oblige ! '' Il courut à la fenêtre et regarda le ciel , '' Non ... je ne vois pas de cochons volants … '' Il revint ensuite vers nous . '' J'imagine que l'enfer doit être gelé ! '' Il a enroulé ses bras autour de Rosalie par-derrière et lui chuchota à l'oreille , trop bas pour que je puisse entendre .

Rosalie se mit à rire doucement et le frappa à l'épaule , '' Ce n'était qu'un petit câlin entre femme , mon grand . '' Il a rit , '' Sympa … je peux regarder ? ''

Rosalie l'a frappé à nouveau … un peu plus fort cette fois , mais elle riait toujours . '' Je vais aller finir de me préparer . Nous vous verrons après le dîner . Amusez-vous . '' Elle me sourit avant de sortir de la chambre .

Emmett était toujours là , me regardant l'air un peu inquiet . '' Elle te va bien , Bella . Jazz va devenir fou en te voyant dans cette robe . '' Je lui ai sourit : '' Réellement ? Merci , Em . ''

Je me retournais pour me regarder une fois de plus dans le miroir et je l'ai vu encore debout , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardant le sol . Je me suis retournée , '' Tu vas bien , Emmett ? ''

Il releva la tête et me dit à voix basse : '' Euh … Bella ? Je regrette d'être parti … je n'aurais pas dû . Tu comptes beaucoup pour notre famille … pour moi . Je voudrais que nous nous soyons battu avec Edward au sujet de notre départ , en tout cas , tu m'as manqué . Les conneries sont beaucoup plus amusantes avec toi dans les environs … '' _Il avait ce sourire assassin auquel j'étais habituée . _

Je lui ai souri , '' Toi aussi tu m'as manqué . Je ne suis plus en colère … j'ai été blessée mais Jasper est revenu pour moi . Maintenant vous êtes revenu aussi . Pas de soucis . ''

Il m'a saisi dans une grande étreinte tellement forte que mes pieds ont quitté le sol . '' J'ai toujours besoin de respirer , Em … '' J'ai réussi à lui dire avant de sortir de son emprise de grizzly . Il se mit à rire et me reposa . '' Vas le chercher , p'tite sœur . ''

Je me suis retournée pour lui sourire avant de sortir par la porte de la chambre , '' Merci frère ours . ''

Quand j'ai levé les yeux , il était là , debout , et ma respiration a automatiquement accéléré . Il a complètement arrêté de respirer . Nous nous sommes regardés fixement l'un l'autre pendant un moment . Il avait l'air incroyable dans un jean noir délavé et une chemise noire . _Voilà pourquoi il est parfait … un jean et un tee-shirt … s'il s'était agi d'Edward , il aurait probablement mis un pantalon en toile et des mocassins . _

Il m'a souri : '' tu es magnifique . '' Je m'approchais de lui , '' Tu n'es pas mal toi-même , cowboy . ''

Il rit : '' Désolé , je ne suis pas assez habillé mais nous allons danser et je veux être à l'aise … '' J'ai mis mes bras autour de son cou , '' Jasper , peu m'importe les vêtements que tu portes … tu es incroyable avec n'importe quoi . '' J'ai pressé mes lèvres sur ses lèvres glacées . Il approfondit le baiser en faisant glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure , me faisant gémir doucement , pour demander l'entrée .

Ses bras se sont enroulés autour de ma taille et ont caressé doucement mon dos avant de faire glisser le tissu de ma robe entre ses doigts . Il se dégagea lentement pour que je puisse respirer , '' Tu as encore lu dans mon esprit ? Il s'agit de la robe idéale … '' Il souriait en embrassant mon cou . Je lui ai chuchoté : '' C'est seulement parce que je te connais , Jasper . ''

Emmett est sorti de la chambre , '' D'accord , vous êtes excités les enfants … Jazz , tu emmènes cette femme pour avoir un rendez-vous respectable pour commencer . ''

Il se dégagea en souriant avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne pour sortir de la salle .

J'ai commencé à devenir nerveuse à la pensée de ce soir . Le dîner me mettait déjà suffisamment sous pression … _Il me prend dans un endroit chic … que faire si je renverse quelque chose … ou si je mange avec la mauvaise fourchette … et si la nourriture est mauvaise … _

Je préférai manger dans un restaurant informel , mais s'il voulait m'emmener dans un endroit plus plaisant , je serais heureuse de le faire pour lui .

À ma grande surprise , il m'a emmené dans un petit restaurant en dehors de la ville … c'était petit mais agréable . Ce n'était pas du tout intimidant , ce qui était un énorme soulagement pour moi . Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres personnes là , de sorte que nous étions pratiquement seuls . Nous avons discuté pendant que je mangeais . Ma nervosité avait complètement disparu … c'était seulement Jasper et moi , passant du temps ensemble et s'amusant .

Nous avons quitté le restaurant pour nous diriger vers le club . Quand nous sommes arrivés , Emmett et Rosalie nous attendaient à une table en nous faisant signe . Jasper m'a offert une chaise avant de s'asseoir près de moi .

Le club était vraiment sympa . La musique était forte mais pas assourdissante et ils jouaient un joyeux mélange de musiques … rock … country … danse …

Il y avait une petite scène sur la piste de danse et un groupe jouait actuellement une chanson country … Must be doing Something Right de Billy Currington . Jasper tendit le bras et tira sur le bord de ma robe doucement . Il leva ses yeux caramel vers moi me regardant à travers ses épais cils noirs , '' Veux-tu danser ? ''

J'ai sourit : '' D'accord mais je dois te prévenir … je ne réussit pas à danser . '' Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me tira avec lui : '' Mais si tu peux , Bella . '' Il m'entraîna sur le plancher de danse et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille . J'ai mis mes bras autour de son cou . Il se pencha vers mon oreille pour murmurer : '' La musique est une émotion , bébé . Si tu essayes … tu peux la sentir . Ferme les yeux maintenant et écoute … ressens … ''

J'ai soupiré et fermé les yeux . J'ai écouté la musique … la mélodie … le rythme … la manière dont tout s'arrange … je sentais son corps contre le mien … froid … fort … se déplaçant doucement avec moi … il avait raison . Mon corps a instinctivement réagi à la façon dont je me sentais alors que la musique s'écoulait en nous . _Qui savait que je pouvais danser … _

'' Tu danses , Bella . '' a-t-il murmuré alors que j'étais déjà perdu en lui .

_Edward ne m'a jamais appris à danser … il l'a juste fait pour moi … Jasper m'apprend comment faire les choses … il me donne confiance en moi … _

Jasper a dû sentir mes émotions parce qu'il m'a regardé en souriant : '' Tu peux être fière de toi , Bella . Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit … tu es Isabella Putain Whitlock … tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux faire , putain . '' Il riait doucement et j'ai ri aussi . Il m'a serré plus près de lui .

'' Merci, Jasper . '' J'ai soupiré contre son épaule .

Il a chanté le reste de la chanson doucement à mon oreille et j'ai eu la chair de poule avec son haleine fraîche et sa voix douce ruisselante de miel …

J'ai dû faire quelque chose de bien

Je viens de t'entendre soupirer

Rien de pauvre dans mon baiser

Il est nécessaire de fermer tes yeux brun foncé

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait

Pour gagner un amour comme ça

Mais bébé , j'ai dû faire quelque chose de bien

Partout où tu veux aller

Bébé , m'indiquer le chemin

Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion

Quoi que tu dises

Ce soir , je vais te donner ce que tu veux

Tout ce qu'il te faut

Fille , j'espère que je suis sur la bonne voie

J'ai dû faire quelque chose de bien

Je viens de t'entendre soupirer

Rien de pauvre dans mon baiser

Il est nécessaire de fermer tes yeux brun foncé

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait

Pour gagner un amour comme ça

Mais bébé , j'ai dû faire quelque chose de bien

Il a fini la chanson et il m'a embrassé doucement sous l'oreille . '' Ai-je fait quelque chose de bien , Bella ? '' J'ai souri , '' Eh bien , je suis assez sûre que tu vas t'envoyer en l'air , si c'est ce que tu veux dire . ''

Il feignit le choc , '' Assez sûr ? Merde , je ferais mieux d'utiliser mes douces super-compétences de vampires alors ! '' Nous avons ri ensemble et sommes retournés vers notre place .

Une serveuse est venu à la table et nous avons tous commandé des bières . Emmett regardait la sienne comme s'il songeait à la boire . Il a également essayé de me faire boire les quatre bières … '' Allez , Bella , il y a des gens sobres cette nuit , dans le monde qui ne sont pas aussi chanceux que toi … penses aux alcooliques , Bella … fait le pour eux … '' Il a posé la main sur son cœur mort et a baissé la tête en hommage silencieux aux alcooliques du monde .

J'ai juste ri , '' Pas question , Emmett ! Tu pourras me faire boire demain soir , mais pas ce soir … ''

Je me suis levé , '' Je vais aux toilettes pour dames . '' Je me penchais et a donné un doux baiser sur les lèvres à Jasper , il me sourit . '' Oh , je vais avec toi . '' Rosalie s'est levé et m'a conduite aux toilettes . Nous nous sommes un peu rafraîchies . '' Alors , es-tu nerveuse pour ce soir ? '' Rosalie sourit alors qu'elle se réappliquait du brillant à lèvres . '' Un peu … mais plus excitée qu'autre chose . Je l'aime tellement … il est si **incroyablement **sexy … je ne peux pas attendre pour bai... faire l'amour avec lui . '' _Oups … c'était mauvais , Bella . _

Rosalie se mit à rire , '' Ce n'est pas grave de baiser , Bella … aussi longtemps que c'est avec quelqu'un que tu aimes . '' Je savais que je rougissais beaucoup . Elle souriait maintenant , '' Je dois te poser une question ? ''

_Oh merde … _

'' Pourquoi portes-tu son nom de famille ? Je veux dire … vous planifiez un mariage à Vegas ou quelque chose ? ''

Mon cœur a sauté un battement , '' Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il m'épouserait ? ''

_Oh , merde … _

J'ai rapidement escamoté ma déclaration : '' C'était stupide … il vient juste de divorcer … ce serait trop rapide … ''

Elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule , '' Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour passer le reste de ton existence avec l'amour de ta vie , Bella . ''

Je souriais en me serrant la tête … '' trop tôt , Rose . ''

Elle souffla un peu , '' Très bien , nous verrons si tu penses encore ainsi demain … ''

Nous sommes retournés à la table et j'ai vu une femme se glisser juste à côté de Jasper , il est devenu immédiatement mal à l'aise . Je m'approchais d'elle : '' Vous êtes à ma place . '' Je l'ai regardé avec des flammes dans les yeux . Elle a sourit et a essayé de poser la main sur le genou de Jasper . Je l'ai attrapé et la poussai loin de lui . '' Il est à moi ! ''

_Putain de merde … extrêmement possessive … par l'enfer , qu'est-ce que je pensais … _

Je voulais lui grogner dessus mais j'ai pensé que ça ajouterais simplement une autre dimension à ma folle possessivité …

Elle recula et partit sans un mot .

J'ai baissé les yeux sur Jasper qui avait un sourire insolent sur son visage béat . Je me suis assise et il se pencha vers moi , '' On se sent un peu territoriale ? '' J'ai eu un petit sourire embarrassé . '' Jasper , je suis tellement désolé … '' Il a simplement souri et s'installa plus proche de moi avant d'embrasser mes lèvres doucement : '' Ne t'excuse pas . C'était chaud et je suis à toi . N'es-tu pas la mienne ? ''

J'ai souri contre ses lèvres , '' La tienne . '' Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant un moment avant qu'Emmett ne nous interrompe : '' Eh , mec … pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer pour elle ? '' Il se pencha pour me prendre encore un baiser . , '' D'accord . '' Il se dégagea et s'approche de la scène . Je l'ai vu parler à un couple de mecs avant d'empoigner une guitare .

J'étais déjà excitée rien qu'en y pensant … _Il va probablement jouer une douce chanson country … _

Il marcha vers le micro et je me mordis la lèvre en soupirant juste en voyant son apparence alors qu'il le tenait … _merde … que diable ça va bien pouvoir me faire quand il va réellement se mettre à jouer … _

Ma petite culotte a été instantanément humide … il ne s'agissait pas d'une douce chanson country … c'était un mélange à lui de rock et de blues … _I got mine par The Black keys … logique … _

J'ai ri pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que je l'aie vu jouer … il avait l'air tellement à l'aise … naturel … sexy … ses épaules se déplaçaient doucement en rythme et sa tête se balançait , agitant ses cheveux blonds autour d'elle .. J'ai croisé les jambes alors qu'il commençait à chanter d'une voix sucré , plus sensuelle que jamais …

J'étais un homme mobile dans ma jeunesse

Mais j'ai grandi hors de mes manières décousues - Il m'a souri .

J'ai laissé cette voie si loin derrière

Je sais maintenant , oh bébé

J'ai adoré regarder la façon dont son corps bougeait avec la guitare

J'ai la mienne

J'ai la mienne

J'ai la mienne

Oh bébé , j'ai la mienne

Alors bébé , quand je roule , je roule en profondeur - Il a bougé ses hanches très légèrement et j'ai entendu les éclats de verre quand plusieurs femmes ont laissé tomber leurs verres …

Tellement d'âmes , je ne pouvais pas trouver le sommeil - Il me fit un clin d'œil .

Le rock and roll bougeait tout le temps

Je sais maintenant , oh bébé

J'ai la mienne

J'ai la mienne

J'ai la mienne

Oh bébé , j'ai la mienne

Pendant cette partie de la chanson , la musique ralentie … il a sauté de la petite scène , sans jamais perdre le rythme , alors que j'étais maintenant debout … et comme le ralentissement de la partie instrumental du blues résonnait , il se pencha lentement vers moi et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes . Je sentais ses mains se déplacer le long des cordes de la guitare alors qu'ils glissaient sur le tissu soyeux de ma robe … puis le crescendo a commencé lentement à se construire de nouveau … le baiser s'approfondit et ses mains se déplaçaient un peu plus vite … puis , exactement quand le tempo est devenu plus difficile à nouveau , il se dégagea et sauta de retour sur la scène en riant parce que Rosalie avait dû me rattraper car mes genoux faiblissaient …

Waouh , j'ai la mienne

J'ai la mienne

J'ai la mienne

Oh bébé , j'ai la mienne

La chanson s'est terminé sous les applaudissements et j'étais heureuse que personne n'ai jetée de petites culottes sur la scène . Il a bondi vers moi , assez fier de lui . Il m'a saisi pour me donner un rapide baiser avant de déclarer : '' Mienne '' contre mes lèvres . Nous avons ri et il m'a ramené sur la piste de danse .

Nous avons dansé pendant quelques temps , jouer et s'amuser autour des autres . Emmett m'a même entraîné deux fois pour danser . Nous avions tous tellement de plaisir à être ensemble .

Finalement , l'être humain a eu besoin de repos et nous nous sommes assis . Emmett se tourna vers Jasper , '' Eh , frangin , je veux chanter une chanson pour Rosie … vas-tu jouer de la guitare ? '' Jasper acquiesça . Il m'a donné un autre baiser et ils sont allés vers la scène . Rosalie m'a attrapé la main et m'a tiré près de la scène . J'étais impatiente de voir ce qu'Emmett allait chanter … Ç_a devrait être bon …_

J'ai croisé les jambes de nouveau lorsque les lamentations de la guitare électrique ont commencés , joué par Jasper .

'' C'est ma chanson . '' Rosalie s'est immédiatement mis à danser comme une folle autour de la scène .

_Bad Girlfriend's par Theory of a Dead Man … logique …_

J'ai dansé avec Rosalie alors que les garçons cassaient la baraque … Emmett dirigeait le show , il était génial … Jasper sautait et dévastait tout comme le dieu du sexe qu'il est …

Ma petite amie est agaçante , ma petite amie a tout pour elle

Elle est belle , impossible à arrêter , sur la scène , faisant des choses , poussant à bout l'homme qui la regarde

La cloche sonne , se saoulant et criant comme une damnée

Fille cochonne , ne craignant rien , dansant avec les gars des autres villes

Lui prenant les fesses , jouant durement , faisant des saloperies avec elle , elle vous baisera tous

Personne ne sait si elle est saoule ou givrée ,

Mais elle reviens dans ma piaule ce soir !

Elle aime secouer son cul , elle est grisée par le rythme

Elle aime me tirer par les cheveux quand je lui fais grincer des dents

J'aime la déshabiller , elle est coquine jusqu'au bout

Alors voici ce qu'elle est , aucun doute à ce sujet

Elle est une très vilaine petite amie

String rouge , la fête bat son plein , j'aime cette chanson , chantant tout le long

Venue ensembles , parti chacun de notre coté , on se reverra plus tard à la maison

Personne ne sait si elle est saoule ou givrée

Mais elle revient dans ma piaule ce soir , je crois

Que personne ne sait réellement jusqu'où elle ira

Mais je la retrouverai bien plus tard dans la soirée

Elle aime secouer son cul , elle est grisée par le rythme

Elle aime me tirer par les cheveux quand je lui fais grincer des dents

J'aime la déshabiller , elle est coquine jusqu'au bout

Alors voici ce qu'elle est , aucun doute à ce sujet

Elle est une très vilaine petite amie

Ça ne lui prend pas trop de temps pour tout remettre en ordre

Mais elle a tort aussi

Elle a toute la vie devant elle , la vie devant elle

Ma petite amie est agaçante , ma petite amie a tout pour elle

Elle est une chercheuse d'or , maintenant tu vois ou ça l'amène , tire la gâchette

Le futur est anéanti , c'est là où nous avons été , les épargnes sont dépensées

L'argent est écoulé

Tout ce que je vois aux alentours est , pas de bien , mal et méchant

Vieux , elle est canon et accrochée pour être , la future

Ex-Miss Cullen

Elle aime secouer son cul , elle est grisée par le rythme

Elle aime me tirer par les cheveux quand je lui fais grincer des dents

J'aime la déshabiller , elle est coquine jusqu'au bout

Alors voici ce qu'elle est , aucun doute à ce sujet

Elle est une très vilaine petite amie

Elle est une très vilaine petite amie

Elle est une très vilaine petite amie

Le lieu rugit quand les gars ont fini . Emmett , bien sûr , est resté jouer sur scène une minute . Jasper a seulement remis la guitare à quelqu'un . Ses yeux regardaient les miens alors qu'il descendait les quelques marches qui menaient à moi . Il a mis son bras sur ma taille et m'a raccompagnée à la table . Il s'est assis et m'a tiré sur ses genoux . Emmett et Rosalie ont disparu pendant quelque temps … _probablement dans un cabinet de toilette ou une salle de bain …_

Jasper et moi avons parlé pendant qu'il me massait les chevilles et les mollets …il m'a dit qu'il comprenait que mes jambes soient douloureuses avec mes talons … il avait raison . J'ai glissé ma main sur l'arrière de son cou et dans ses cheveux , jouant avec ses mèches . _Je me demande pourquoi les vampires ont les cheveux aussi doux … _

Emmett et Rosalie sont finalement revenu à table avec d'énormes sourires enthousiastes , j'ai alors pensé que mon hypothèse précédente était probablement exacte . Jasper me sourit et me tira vers lui . '' Allez viens , bébé . '' Il me conduisit sur la piste de danse à travers la foule et me fit monter les escaliers vers la scène . '' Jasper ! Que fais-tu ? '' Il se pencha sur moi et murmura : '' As-tu vraiment cru que je n'allais pas te chanter une chanson d'amour ? ''

Il m'a fait asseoir sur un tabouret et attrapé une guitare acoustique avant de mettre un tabouret près de moi . Il a fixé le micro avant de s'asseoir en face de moi . Je suis sûre que les battements de mon cœur traversaient le toit parce qu'il m'a sourit , '' Pour ma douce Isabelle . ''

Le monde qui nous entourait à disparu … tout ce que je voyais … sentais … entendais … étais mon doux Jasper me jouant une chanson d'amour country …

_Amazed par Lonestar_

Chaque fois que notre regard se croise

Cette sensation en moi

Est presque plus que ce que je peux recevoir

Bébé , quand tu me touches

Je peux ressentir combien tu m'aimes

Et ça me fait craquer

Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose

Je peux entendre tes pensées

Je peux voir tes rêves

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ce que tu fais

Je t'aime tellement

Ça continue d'aller de mieux en mieux

Je veux passer le reste de ma vie

Avec toi à mes côtés , pour toujours

Toutes les petites choses que tu fais

Bébé , tu m'émerveilles

L'odeur de ta peau

Le goût de ton baiser

Ta façon de chuchoter dans le noir

Tes cheveux tout autour de moi

Bébé , tu m'entoures

Tu touches mon cœur en tout point

Tu sais , c'est comme si c'était la première fois – Il me fit un clin d'œil

Tout le temps

Je veux passer toute la nuit dans tes yeux

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ce que tu fais

Je t'aime tellement

Ça continue d'aller de mieux en mieux

Je veux passer le reste de ma vie

Avec toi à mes côtés , pour toujours

Toutes les petites choses que tu fais

Bébé , tu m'émerveilles

Quand il a fini de chanter , il s'est penché de son tabouret vers moi alors que je refermais la distance entre nous , pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres doucement . '' Prête à sortir d'ici ? '' Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres . '' Oui . '' Lui ai-je répondu . Il m'a tiré vers lui et nous avons quitté la scène . Nous sommes allés souhaiter une bonne nuit à Emmett et Rosalie . Emmett m'a tenu dans une étreinte , '' Être gentille avec lui , Bella . Putain , il est vraiment vieux . '' J'ai ri et Rosalie a été la suivante à m'embrasser . '' Amusez-vous et souviens-toi de ce que nous avons parlé dans les toilettes ! '' Je n'étais pas sûre si elle faisait allusion à la partie mariage ou à la partie baise , de toute façon , je suis certaine d'avoir rougi assez profondément pour correspondre à la couleur de ma robe .

Nous avons marché jusqu'au camion et Jasper m'a ouvert la porte . Nous avons roulé les fenêtres ouvertes et avons apprécié l'air humide de la nuit . Nous sommes passé devant l'hôtel et j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il m'a interrompu : '' Nous n'allons pas dans la chambre , Bella . J'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial . ''

Nous avons quitté la route principale pour un petit chemin de terre jusqu'au bas d'une montagne . Il a arrêté le camion et sauté sur le sol . Il a ouvert ma porte alors que je regardais autour de moi pour essayer de comprendre où il m'emmenait . Il leva les yeux sur la montagne escarpée et j'ai avalé . '' Là-haut ? '' Il rit : '' Ça en vaut la peine … je te le promets . '' Il m'a pris dans ses bras , me tenant fermement . J'ai caché ma tête dans sa poitrine et respiré son odeur enivrante pour garder mon calme . Il a couru et après quelques minutes , nous nous sommes arrêtés .

'' Ouvre les yeux , Bella . '' Il murmurait doucement alors j'ai levé la tête et ouvert les yeux …

_Oh mon Dieu ! C'est beaucoup mieux qu'une chambre d'hôtel ! C'est tellement beau ! _

Le bois sombre se trouvait derrière nous et les lucioles faisaient tout scintiller … la lune brillait pleinement dans le ciel , si proche qu'il me semblait que je pouvais la toucher … le clair de lune envoyait en cascade une lueur douce sur le lac sombre … l'eau de la cascade chutait sur une crête de rochers , créant des vagues empreintes de sérénité partout autour d'elle … des couleurs douces remplissaient le ciel au-dessus de la montagne .

Jasper a enlevé mes chaussures avant de me déposer délicatement sur l'herbe tendre . Il enleva ses chaussures et ensuite prit ma main . '' Viens , tu dois voir ça … '' Il m'a emmené près du bord de la montagne et m'a accroché à lui quand nous nous sommes penchés sur les lumières de Vegas . Nous pouvions voir toute l'animation de la ville bien en dessous de nous … mais nous les avons observé dans la paix et le réconfort , bien au-dessus d'eux … Nous étions comme des dieux romains regardant en bas notre ville … c'était magnifique .

Il se pencha vers mon oreille , '' Qu'en penses-tu ? '' Je levais mes yeux vers ses yeux de miel , '' C'est parfait , Jasper . C'est irréel . '' Il sourit et chuchota : '' Bella , ceci est également ton monde désormais et tu sais ce qui en ait la meilleure partie ? ''

'' Non , quoi , Jasper ? ''

'' Aucune interruption . '' Il se pencha et j'ai senti son souffle froid avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes . Son baiser était lent et doux .

Il me prit la main pour me tirer avec lui , '' Viens , Bella . '' Nous avons marché jusqu'au bord du lac sombre . Il y avait là une petite tente , un sac de couchage , mon sac de voyage , une paire de couvertures et d'oreillers et une glacière avec des fruits et de l'eau . J'ai ri , '' Wow , tu as pensé à tout . '' Il sourit : '' J'étais soldat , Bella … la préparation était un peu notre métier . ''

'' Tu veux aller te baigner ? '' Il me regardait et je voyais ses yeux s'assombrir . '' D'accord … mais que vont faire les animaux ? ... '' Il rit : '' Bella , rien ne viendra à proximité . Les animaux restent naturellement loin de moi sachant que je suis plus haut dans la chaîne alimentaire . ''

Il me conduisit au bord de l'eau . L'herbe et la boue étaient chauds sous nos pas et l'eau était tiède quand elle a submergé nos pieds . Ses bras ont glissé autour de ma taille , me serrant plus près de son corps . Sa fraîcheur soudaine a rencontré le tissu doux et soyeux de ma robe et mes mamelons ont immédiatement durci déclenchant un petit gémissement sur mes lèvres . J'ai senti son haleine quand il a posé de doux baisers mouillés le long de mon cou . Mes mains sont passés sous sa chemise , mes doigts caressant son torse avant de descendre pour agripper ses hanches . Il gémissait à mon contact .

Il embrassa mon cou , le long de ma mâchoire et mes lèvres avant de les prendre avec les siennes . Sa langue glissait le long de ma lèvre inférieure et j'ai séparé mes lèvres , le respirant en moi . Ce n'était pas frénétique … mais profond et plein de désirs .

J'ai senti ses mains se déplacer doucement de mes hanches le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à ce que j'aie senti ses doigts glacés sur ma peau nue quand il les a remonté sous ma robe . Ma respiration a augmenté . Ses doigts caressaient doucement mes cuisses jusqu'à ce que ses pouces aient accroché ma culotte pour la descendre . Une fois arrivé assez loin , il l'a laissé tomber sur le sol . Je suis sortie d'elle et j'ai tiré sur sa chemise pour l'enlever . Il m'a laissé la tirer par-dessus sa tête avant de prendre rapidement mes lèvres pour un autre doux baiser .

Ses mains se déplaçaient maintenant du bas de mon dos à mon cul pour le serrer doucement avant de remonter ma robe jusqu'à ce que nous soyons peau contre peau . Je gémis dans sa bouche et il me pressa le cul un peu plus fort . Mes mains étaient parcourant sa poitrine et ses hanches .

Il a lentement glissé une de ses mains autour de ma cuisse et a passé un doigt froid sur mes lèvres inférieures me faisant trembler , il a ensuite tiré ma robe au-dessus de ma tête avant de la jeter à terre .

Je frissonnais à la soudaine exposition . Avant même que je ne puisse me rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé , mon soutien-gorge avait disparu et il me souriait . Je sais qu'il pensait me mettre dans l'embarras mais Jasper m'a toujours fait sentir bien moi-même alors maintenant , dans toute ma nudité glorieuse , je n'arrivais pas à être gêné . J'ai fait une pirouette sur moi-même et souris : '' Tu vois quelque chose que tu veux ? ''

Il souriait toujours , '' Vouloir n'est pas un mot assez fort , Bella . ''

Je m'approchais de lui et prit le bouton de son jean entre mes doigts . Je levai les yeux vers les siens maintenant sombres : '' Alors dit moi ce qui est assez fort … '' Mes doigts ont déboutonné son jean et descendu la fermeture éclair . Il ferma les yeux et mit ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement , ses mains allant directement à mon cul . '' Il n'y a pas de mot , Isabelle . Laisse-moi te montrer … ''

J'ai descendu son jean et son boxer plus rapidement et il m'a pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que mes jambes soient enroulées autour de sa taille . Je sentais son érection contre mon ventre . En un instant nous étions couchés sur le sol chaud et humide et l'eau du lac nous arrivait à mi-hauteur du corps . . l'eau tiède , le sol chaud et la froideur de son corps créaient une sensation incroyable . Il a posé des baisers sur ma bouche , sur mon menton , le long de ma gorge …

Il s'est levé sur le coude alors que son autre main caressait ma poitrine doucement . Ses doigts pincèrent mon mamelon doucement , le faisant devenir encore plus dur à la sensation . Il se pencha pour souffler dessus et j'ai gémi . Il a pris mon mamelon dans sa bouche pendant un moment pour le sucer avant de sortir sa langue humide et fraîche , le léchant et le suçant . Je me tordais sous lui . Je sentais son sourire contre mon mamelon avant qu'il ne passe rapidement à l'autre .

Il a ensuite fait son chemin vers mon estomac en suçant , léchant et embrassant chaque centimètre le long de la route avant de tremper sa langue dans mon nombril . Mes doigts saisirent la boue en dessous de moi , mais elle ne m'a pas fourni le genre de soutien dont j'avais besoin . Il est descendu plus bas dans l'eau et écarta mes jambes pour s'installer entre elles me suçant encore les hanches et me rendant folle . Il a ensuite disparu sous l'eau et je sentais sa langue passer de haut en bas entre mes plis . J'ai jeté ma tête en arrière et j'ai gémi . Je me suis posé sur les coudes et regardé les ondulations de l'eau à ses mouvements entre mes jambes .

Sa langue froide se déplaçait entre mes lèvres et l'eau chaude remplissait tout le reste . La sensation était incroyable … putain , j'étais haletante à ce point alors que je le regardais toujours de la surface . Il suçait toujours mon clitoris quand il glissa deux doigts au fond de moi . J'ai attrapé la boue de nouveau mais n'a rencontré aucun soutien .

Il a pompé ses doigts dans même temps que sa langue , créant le genre de friction dont j'avais besoin . J'ai gémi bruyamment : '' Oh putain … Jasper … ! '' Ses doigts ont continué de pomper et il a aspiré mon clitoris en pliant ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi . Il m'a envoyé sur le bord et j'ai joui bruyamment avant de m'effondrer sur le sol .

Quand il est sorti de l'eau , j'ai réalisé qu'il était resté dessous pendant au moins dix minutes … _Sacrée putain de merde ! Je m'apprête à avoir des relations sexuelles avec un vampire … _

Il se pencha sur moi en se secouant les cheveux . De petites gouttes d'eau m'ont touché et j'ai ri . Il me sourit , '' Voilà pourquoi les vampires le font mieux … ''

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de lui et l'ai tiré vers moi pour prendre ses lèvres , '' Voyons voir de quoi tu es capable , cowboy … '' Il a souri contre mes lèvres et écarté mes jambes avec les siennes pour s'installer entre elles .

Mes mains étaient crispées dans ses cheveux alors qu'il m'embrassait profondément . Il est descendu à mon cou alors que j'haletais pour avoir de l'air . Il a attrapé son érection et l'a frotté contre mon clitoris plusieurs fois , montant et descendant , créant une merveilleuse sensation .

Il rompit le baiser et me regarda alors qu'il se plaçait à mon entrée , '' J'ai pensé que l'eau chaude pourrait le rendre plus facile pour toi , Bella . Je vais être doux . Es-tu prête ? '' M'as t-il chuchoté . Il était si près de moi que son souffle frais et son doux parfum étaient suffisants pour me pousser sur le bord .

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de son cou et saisi sa taille avec mes jambes . '' Oui . ''

Nous nous sommes regardé dans les yeux quand il s'est lentement poussé à l'intérieur de moi . Il était assez homme pour que je sente mes murs s'étirer autour de lui . J'ai serré une main dans ses cheveux puisque je ne pouvais pas agripper son corps d'acier suffisamment fort .

Ses yeux devinrent d'un noir d'onyx … ils étaient brillant et ses lèvres étaient roses et gonflés par les baisers . Il était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue . Quand il a atteint ma barrière , j'ai retenu mon souffle et quand il l'a franchi , j'ai exhalé . Ensuite ça m'a frappé dur … l'amour … la nostalgie … le désir … le besoin … la luxure … l'extase …

Notre regard s'est rompu quand nos yeux se sont légèrement révulsés . Un moment plus tard nous ne pouvions pas nous approcher suffisamment …

Sa bouche a pris avidement la mienne et mes mains ont saisi ce qu'elles pouvaient pour le tirer plus près . Sa poussée s'est accéléré et elle est devenu plus profonde … se retirant lentement presque entièrement avant de rentrer si profondément qu'il m'a poussé contre le sol mou en dessous . Il ronronnait dans ma bouche et je gémissais dans la sienne .

Je me rapprochais à chaque poussée de son corps et chaque goût de sa langue . Il se dégagea alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage . Il posa sa main en coupe sur ma joue , '' Je t'aime . '' dit-il essoufflé . Ses yeux étaient dorés à nouveau . J'ai respiré son souffle doux en souriant , '' Je t'aime aussi , Jasper . ''

Il sourit et j'ai de nouveau été touché … l'amour … la luxure … amour … amour … amour …

Nous avons joui ensemble et crié le nom de l'autre alors que nous montions sur les hauteurs . Un moment après , il roula sur le dos et m'a tiré dans sa poitrine , '' Isabella , c'était … '' Il haletait pour prendre de l'air dont il n'avait pas réellement besoin . '' … C'était … je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a fallu 150 ans pour te trouver … ''

Je lui souris : '' Je sais ce que tu veux dire .. je me sens comme si je t'avais toujours attendu . Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois finalement à moi . ''

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement , '' C'est parti pour une baignade et se nettoyer . ''

Il m'a ramassé et mise dans l'eau avant même que je ne puisse lui dire oui . J'ai gloussé . Il nous a entraînés dans l'eau . Elle était calme et paisible . Nous nous sommes glissé sur la corniche au-dessous de la petite cascade . Il m'a soulevé et posé sur un rocher mais l'eau tombait sur nous . Je me suis reculé afin que l'eau ne tombe pas sur mon visage . J'ai regardé à travers le rideau d'eau mais tout l'extérieur était flou . Il a franchi le rideau et s'est mis à genoux en face de moi . Nous étions complètement enfermés dans cette petite caverne entre la roche et l'eau . Il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses me soulevant sur ses genoux . Il m'a regardé en silence me demandant la permission . J'ai hoché la tête et il m'a glissé sur sa longueur d'acier doucement .

J'ai enveloppé mon corps autour de lui alors il s'enfonçait en moi poussant vers le haut … allant encore plus profond qu'auparavant . J'ai rebondi et me suis tordu … gémissant … criant … jusqu'à ce qu'il prît l'une de mes jambes sous son bras en me repoussant contre le mur de la caverne . Je me suis accroché à ses cheveux . L'eau de la cascade coulait sur nous depuis la chute d'eau au-dessus de nos têtes . Je me suis ensuite souvenu de ce que Rosalie m'avait dit …

J'ai gémis , '' Baise moi , Jasper '' Il grogna instantanément . Il a ouvert un peu plus mes jambes pendant qu'il battait en moi contre le mur . Nos corps claquaient ensemble créant un écho à l'intérieur de la petite caverne . Il a grogné dans mon oreille : '' Oh , putain … Bella … ''

Je gémissais , '' Si … putain … grosse … ''

Il gémit , '' Si … putain … serré … ''

Mes cris retentissaient : '' Si … froid … vachement dur … ''

Ses grognements ont fait écho , '' douce … vachement chaude … ''

Il posa son front contre le mien et a glissé sa main dans mes cheveux , s'accrochant à mon cou . '' Tu es prête , chérie ? '' Murmura-t-il .

'' Ouais . '' Je haletais . Je savais exactement de ce dont il parlait . Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux et nous avons ouvert les vannes de ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre . Mes murs se sont contracté immédiatement lui donnant la libération et ensuite , l'euphorie , l'amour , enveloppé de béatitude quand nous nous sommes effondrés l'un et l'autre . Nous étions tous les deux tremblants pendant un moment et ça m'a surprise qu'il soit aussi essoufflé que moi .

Après plusieurs minutes il se retourna pour me prendre sur ses genoux . Nous n'avons rien dit . Nous nous tenions l'un l'autre , savourant les émotions qui nous entouraient .

Il finit par se pencher pour me donner un doux baiser et murmura : '' Retournons à terre , Bella . Je ne peux pas te garder ici, mouillé et nu , toute la nuit … peu importe à quel point je le voudrais . ''

Je lui ai sourit et nous avons pris le chemin du retour à la tente . J'ai tordu mes cheveux et il nous a sorti des serviettes .

Il est revenu enveloppé dans une serviette . Il s'approcha de moi et dit : '' Lève les bras , Bella . ''

'' Oui , monsieur . '' J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé et il riait quand il enveloppa la serviette autour de moi et il a rentré le bord sur ma poitrine , glissant un doigt sur mon mamelon . Je l'ai taquiné , '' Envie de peloter gratuitement ? '' Il a simplement souri : '' Tu vas t'habituer à ce que je te touche , Bella , car ça va arriver très souvent . ''

Il a étalé une couverture pour nous en face du lac et des bois . Il a sorti un de mes pyjamas . _Awww … il a apporté mon pyjama et mon débardeur … je l'aime tellement … _

Il me sourit avant d'enfiler son pyjama en flanelle . Nous nous sommes assis sur la couverture , côte à côte . Il avait les jambes étendues devant lui alors que j'avais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et mes bras autour d'elles . Nous avons regardé les lucioles éclairer la sombre forêt . J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et il souriait en les regardant . J'ai fermé les yeux et repensé à mon rêve …

_Sa frimousse illuminée par la stupéfaction à la vue du ballet que les lucioles exécutaient dans la nuit … _

'' Bella , regarde ? '' Je l'ai entendu parler avec émerveillement et étonnement dans la voix avant d'ouvrir les yeux . Quand je les ai ouvert … j'ai haleté d'admiration . Les lucioles dansaient au-dessus de nous . Il y en avait des milliers scintillant dans le ciel . J'ai regardé Jasper et sa bouche était ouverte dans la crainte . Il m'a vu le regarder et il m'a sourit , '' Elles ne sont jamais venues aussi près de moi avant aujourd'hui . '' J'ai ri quand une luciole a atterri sur sa main et il a posé son autre main dessus . Il a fait un petit trou et me l'a tendu : '' Regarde , Bella . Leurs bouts s'allument . '' Il a rit et mon cœur a manqué un battement.

Il a ouvert sa main et la luciole s'est envolé . J'étais tellement submergé par mon amour pour lui …

Je me penchais sur lui pour le pousser sur le dos . J'ai rampé sur lui alors qu'il me regardait affectueusement . Il a attrapé mon débardeur pour l'enlever en un seul mouvement rapide . Je me suis levé et il souffla , un peu déçu . J'ai alors mis mes pouces sur le bord de mon pantalon et ma culotte pour les faire descendre lentement le long de mes hanches , de mes cuisses , jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au sol . Je les ai enlevés et il me regarda , les yeux rempli de convoitise . '' Jésus , Bella … tu es si belle , putain … ''

Je lui ai souri avant de m'agenouiller entre ses jambes pour prendre les côtés de son pantalon et boxer . Je les ai fait glisser très lentement alors qu'il levait ses hanches pour me permettre de les retirer . Il était sur les coudes , les yeux sur moi alors que j'étais entre ses jambes . Son érection remua par anticipation . Je me mordais la lèvre à la pensée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et de mon inexpérience à le faire , mais quand j'ai vu le regard d'amour et de désir sur son visage , je me suis dit … _Rien à foutre … je vais voir ce qui se passe … _

Je me suis léché les lèvres avant de le prendre dans ma bouche . Je le regardais et sa tête s'est renversé alors que ses yeux se révulsaient . Il s'est mis à ronronner à nouveau . Ma langue tourbillonnait autour de sa pointe et je le savourais alors qu'il était déjà mouillé . Je l'ai pris de nouveau dans ma bouche doucement alors que je prenais sa base dans ma main … provoquant un faible grognement de sa part . Je montais et descendais lentement en prenant autant de lui que je pouvais … Ma langue tourbillonnait autour de sa tête et de haut en bas de son arbre en faisant des bruits de succion ce qui l'emmena à envelopper sa main dans mes cheveux …

'' Putain … Bella … ne t'arrête pas , bébé … ne t'arrête pas … '' Sa voix était rauque et je sentais ses muscles se resserrer . Je l'ai pris dans ma bouche plus vigoureusement cette fois , montant et descendant alors que ma langue tourbillonnait autour de sa tête , aspirant et suçant . Je lui ai murmuré : '' Joui pour moi , Jasper . '' Sa semence froide a immédiatement explosé dans ma bouche et j'ai avalé goulûment chaque goutte . Son corps s'est réellement effondré sur le sol et il haletait .

'' C'est quoi ce bordel , Bella ? Comment peux-tu être aussi bonne à quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait ? ''

J'ai essuyé ma bouche et souris : '' Imagine à quel point je serais bonne quand tu m'auras appris quelques trucs ! ''

Il gémit : '' Je vais être le premier vampire baisé à mort … ''

J'ai rit : '' Mais quel chemin à parcourir … ''

Il a rit et m'a tenu sur sa poitrine . Nous sommes restés comme ça un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je me mette à frissonner et nous nous sommes habillés . Il a pris le sac de couchage et se dirigea vers le bord de la montagne , '' Viens ici , bébé . ''

Il a posé le sac de couchage à environ 20 cm du bord et je l'ai regardé comme s'il était fou . '' Euh … ce n'est pas un peu trop près du bord ? ''

Il sourit et tendit la main : '' Je pensais que tu n'étais pas en danger , Bella . '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand j'ai pris sa main et qu'il m'a aidé à entrer dans le sac de couchage . Il s'est ensuite installé derrière moi avant de remonter la fermeture éclair . Il glissa un bras autour de ma taille et passa l'autre sous mon cou pour prendre ma main et croiser nos doigts ensemble .

Nous étions silencieux , regardant la ville en contrebas . Les couleurs virevoltaient tout autour de nous mais je n'entendais que sa respiration constante sur mon cou . Ses lèvres ont commencé à sucer ma nuque doucement quand sa main et descendu de ma taille vers mon pantalon de pyjama . Il l'a descendu avec un doigt jusqu'en dessous de mon cul . Ma respiration est devenue erratique quand je l'ai senti lever ses hanches pour baisser son pantalon . Je sentais sa forte érection contre mes fesses . J'ai avalé quand il a levé ma cuisse en douceur et glissé son érection au bord de mon entrée . '' Est-ce trop douloureux , Bella ? '' Il murmurait contre mon cou en tenant ma jambe avant de frotter sa queue contre mon clitoris .

'' Non . Je n'ai pas mal , '' Je haletait , prête à ce qu'il me remplisse de nouveau .

Il a glissé en moi facilement , ce nouvel angle le faisait aller plus profond . Il martelait en moi et j'ai levé les bras derrière moi pour lui prendre les cheveux . Il nous a renversés et j'ai eu le visage pressé contre le sac de couchage . Mon corps était à plat sur le sol et il était pressé contre moi . Il a écarté mes jambes plus large avec ses genoux et mit son bras sous mon ventre , levant mon cul à sa rencontre , s'asseyant sur ses mollets . J'étais sur les mains et les genoux , tenant le bord de la montagne . Le soleil s'est levé , perçant les nuages .

Il continuait de me tirer vers lui , plongeant à ma rencontre . J'ai senti que j'allais avoir un orgasme sur le bord de cette montagne . Sa main est descendu et son pouce à trouvé mon clitoris . Il me baisait , me faisant du bien et du mal alors qu'il pinçait et pressait mon clitoris . Je sentais mes muscles se resserraient autour de lui .

'' Prête à aller sur le bord , chérie ? '' M'a-t-il grogné .

'' Ouais , putain ! '' J'ai crié quand il se crispa et libéra sa semence en moi . Mes murs se sont serrés autour de lui pour traire sa bite lentement , nous libérant .

Finalement nous nous sommes tous les deux effondrés … encore une fois .

Jasper m'a demandé quelque chose mais je ne comprenais plus rien à ce point . Je me souviens seulement qu'il a embrassé mon front et disant : '' Merde , bébé . Je suis désolé . Tu as besoin de dormir . Bonne nuit . Je t'aime … ''

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	14. Chapter 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**chanson pour ce chapitre : Sweet Dreams par Marylin Manson **

**Lien de la playlist de mistyhaze420 sur son profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre quatorze**

**POV Jasper **

Oh putain … _m'a-t-elle entendu ? _

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent … s'est-elle évanoui ? _Merde … je dois être plus prudent avec elle …_

Je me suis penché pour lui baiser le front , '' Merde , bébé . Je suis désolé . Tu as besoin de dormir . Bonne nuit . Je t'aime … '' Elle ronflait doucement maintenant . Le soleil montait , mais comme s'était censé être couvert pour les prochains jours , il a rapidement disparu derrière les nuages . J'ai rapproché le dos de Bella contre moi et enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle . J'ai posé mon visage sur sa douce épaule , me blottissant contre elle . Nos jambes étaient mêlées ensemble , ses bras gisaient en face d'elle , une de mes mains jouait avec ses longs cheveux tandis que l'autre remontait légèrement le long de sa peau .

_Dieu merci , elle ne m'a pas entendu . Lui demander de m'épouser au milieu d'un orgasme est une mauvaise idée … en fait , je suis certain que toute proposition de mariage avec le mot « putain » dans la phrase , est probablement une mauvaise idée … alors je suis sûr que : « Putain … Bella … m'épouser …être ma putain de femme . » constituerait sûrement une belle proposition merdique . Jésus , je dois apprendre à me contrôler … _

_J'ai peut-être exagéré ce soir … J'aurai dû être plus doux avec elle … putain … je l'ai baisé pour notre première nuit ensemble … _

_Merde … je ne lui ai même pas réellement fait l'amour correctement . _

J'ai soulevé le dessus du sac de couchage pour la regarder . J'ai vu de longues meurtrissures mauves le long de ses hanches et j'y ai posé mes doigts … elles correspondaient parfaitement . La culpabilité m'a durement frappé . J'ai soulevé son débardeur pour voir son dos tout écorché et avec de la saleté et des cailloux collés sur la peau .

_Bordel de merde . J'ai fait ça . Je ne me contrôle plus . J'ai fait la seule chose que j'avais dit que je ne ferais pas . Merde … c'était sa putain de première fois et je l'ai baisé dans la boue … contre un putain de rocher … et en levrette sur le bord d'une putain de falaise … _

_Bordel … je suis vraiment mauvais pour ça … être avec une humaine . _

_Sa première fois aurait dû être dans un lit moelleux , pas dans l'eau et de la boue , putain . Je pensais que c'était romantique mais je n'ai pas eu le dos écorché par de la merde , moi . _

Je suis sorti du sac de couchage et ramassa Bella . Je l'ai transporté sur l'herbe et la couchai . J'ai glissé un oreiller sous sa tête et me suis assuré qu'elle était bien au chaud dans le sac de couchage .

_Je suis content d'avoir pensé à apporter une trousse de premiers soins … on ne sait jamais avec Bella . Bien que … elle était étonnamment gracieuse sur la piste de danse , ce soir . Cette petite robe rouge était séduisante . Elle était confiante … sexy … nous devons absolument le faire à nouveau … _

J'ai attrapé la trousse de soins dans mon sac , une serviette et une bouteille d'eau . Heureusement , l'eau était tiède d'avoir été à l'air toute la nuit . Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et soulevé le dessus du sac de couchage . J'ai soulevé délicatement son débardeur pour laver doucement son dos .

_Être gentil … être doux … être prudent … _

Elle a parfois soupiré mais je n'ai pas semblé la gêner alors j'ai continué de la nettoyer . Une fois toutes les saletés enlevées de son dos j'ai sorti l'antiseptique . J'en ai versé un peu dans ma paume et j'ai frotté très doucement son dos tout en soufflant légèrement dessus . J'espérais que mes mains et mon haleine froide permettraient d'atténuer les picotements que ce truc était censé provoquer . Ça semblait marcher … je n'ai pas senti de douleur venant d'elle .

En fait , elle riait . Je sentais l'amusement et le bonheur autour d'elle mais l'émotion dominante était l'amour .

_J'espère qu'elle rêve de moi … _

Elle gloussa à nouveau et dit , '' Si mignon … ''

Le bonheur et l'amour venant d'elle à fait des merveilles pour me sortir de la fosse de culpabilité dans laquelle j'étais tombé . J'ai souri et me suis relaxé auprès d'elle . J'avais besoin d'être près d'elle . Je me sentais mieux .

J'ai blotti mon nez dans ses cheveux , respirant son doux parfum .

_Fraise … freesia …enivrante …_

Je suis resté pendant des heures avec elle , complètement en paix alors que le bonheur et l'amour s'écoulaient d'elle en moi . C'était réellement le ciel d'être dans les bras de Bella . Les émotions de Bella étaient très fortes de sorte que son amour était immense .

Elle rit doucement à nouveau , '' Oh , Jasper … ''

J'ai souri contre son épaule , je savais maintenant à coup sûr qu'elle rêvait de moi . C'était un bon rêve , pas un de ces cauchemars qu'elle faisait . J'étais terrifié qu'elle voie quelque chose dans ses rêves … ou visions … ou quoi qu'ils puissent être , par l'enfer . Ce serait trop dur pour elle à gérer .

_Dieu sait que j'ai fait des choses horribles … des choses qu'elle ne pourra jamais supporter … des choses qui la feront me haïr …_

J'étais de retour dans ma fosse de désespoir . Je haïssais ce sentiment mais s'était celui auquel j'étais habitué . Mon passé me hante et j'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça . Je l'ai mérité . J'étais , dans tous les sens du terme , un monstre .

J'ai reculé et suis sorti du sac de couchage . Je ne voulais pas lui projeter mes sentiments par inadvertance , mais même quand je ne cherchais pas à le faire , elle avait une manière de capter toutes mes émotions par elle-même .

_Elle est une créature absolument magnifique … _

Je suis descendu vers le lac pour mettre mes pieds dedans , les balançant paresseusement dans l'eau . L'eau chaude était si bien . Je me suis levé sur les coudes pour regarder le ciel . Il faisait chaud et humide , mais il ne devait pas y avoir de pluie ou de soleil pour les deux prochains jours . Je fermais les yeux et respirai profondément . J'aimais l'odeur de la forêt … la nature … et avec le doux parfum de Bella dans l'air , c'était parfait .

J'entendais encore Bella rire et j'ai souri . J'aimais quand elle était heureuse … je ferais tout pour la garder de cette façon . J'ai ri de l'entendre rire , '' Un lapin duveteux , Jasper , vraiment ? '' Elle riait encore plus .

J'ai ensuite entendu un bruit doux qui m'a fait tourner la tête . Ce que j'ai vu m'a figé sous le choc .

_Un lapin duveteux ? Qu'est-ce qu'un lapin fait si près de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe , bordel ? _

Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit à Bella que les animaux ne s'approchaient pas de moi . Ils ne le font pas , jamais … avant les lucioles de la nuit dernière … et maintenant ce stupide lapin duveteux . Les animaux savent quand un prédateur se trouve à proximité , ils ne s'approchent pas . Je peux bien sur , manipuler les émotions d'un animal pour qu'il me fasse confiance , mais il ne le ferait jamais naturellement .

_Merde , il se rapproche … _

La stupide chose a sauté plus près de moi … _pas un petit lapin très malin …_

_Sacrée putain ! Il a simplement sauté sur mes genoux ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire , bordel ? _

J'étais un peu inquiet quand ce fichu lapin a sauté directement sur mes genoux et me regarda , faisant de petites secousses bizarres avec son nez et me regardant réellement dans les yeux .

'' Disparaît … es-tu suicidaire ? '' Murmurais-je à la mignonne mais mentalement dérangée créature qui me dévisageait avec une totale confiance dans les yeux .

_Peut-être que je devrais le pousser_ _un peu … il est doux … bon sang … je caresse un lapin psychotique souhaitant mourir … _

J'ai voulu le faire partir mais il était tellement doux qu'il se pencha à mon contact froid ... je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toucher cette petite créature innocente siégeant sur mes genoux avec confiance .

Je le caressais depuis un certain temps quand tout à coup le tonnerre a explosé au-dessus de nos têtes . J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel alors qu'une brise froide nous balayais par le travers . Le ciel s'était assombri et des nuages noirs progressaient rapidement , masquant le soleil .

J'ai regardé mes genoux , le lapin était parti … il sautillait rapidement vers les bois . La foudre a zébré le ciel avant de s'écraser quelque part dans les profondeurs de la forêt … j'ai entendu des arbres craquer et tomber sur le sol .

Soudainement , j'ai été submergé par la douleur … la colère … la peur …

J'ai regardé Bella . Elle gisait là , recroquevillé et tremblante , les mains sur les oreilles . Elle a chuchoté à maintes reprise , '' Ne l'écoute pas , Jasper … ne l'écoute pas … '' Elle était pratiquement prise de panique .

Mon corps était paralysé par le poids de ses émotions . C'était atroce . Mes genoux étaient tremblants et je n'ai pas pu les soulever . Le tonnerre grondait et la foudre remplissait le ciel .

J'ai regardé de nouveau Bella , ne pouvant pas me rendre près d'elle . Elle tremblait violemment , les mains toujours sur les oreilles . '' Bella ! '' J'ai crié pour tenter de la réveiller . Elle a chuchoté , '' cours . ''

Immédiatement , une pluie torrentielle s'est mise à tomber … dure … froide …cinglante . Je paniquais à ce stade . Je ne savais pas ce que c'était que ce bordel mais je devais aller à elle .

J'ai utilisé toute la force que j'avais pour lever mes genoux alors que Bella pleurait et chuchotait '' Non '' maintes et maintes fois . D'une certaine manière, j'ai voulu que mon corps se déplace et je suis allé vers elle .

Elle s'est réveillé avec un cri à glacer le sang et mes jambes fléchirent de nouveau lorsque sa douleur et sa rage m'ont frappé . Il était impossible d'éviter qu'ils ne me touchent et je n'ai pas pu arrêter le grondement sourd qui s'est échappé de ma gorge .

Elle a rapidement tourné la tête pour me voir . Elle tremblait encore mais elle m'a tendu les bras . Elle était si terrifié … je devais bouger .

Je ne me souviens pas comment j'y suis parvenu mais en moins d'une seconde , j'étais à genoux devant elle . Elle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou et je l'ai ramassé rapidement et elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille .

Je me suis accroché à Bella aussi fort que je le pouvais sans lui faire de mal … ça m'a flanqué les jetons quand je n'ai pas pu l'approcher alors maintenant qu'elle est dans mes bras , je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher prise . Je voulais être sûr qu'elle était bien réelle et n'allais pas disparaître sous mes doigts .

Elle ressentait la même chose et nous nous accrochions solidement l'un à l'autre . J'avais une main sous ses fesses pour la soutenir et l'autre bras enroulé autour de son dos , la main sur sa hanche . Mon visage était blotti dans son cou , respirant son odeur pour essayer de retrouver mon putain de calme .

La pluie tombait toujours , l'orage se renforçant .

Nous respirions tous les deux rapidement . J'ai passé ma main sur son dos et dans ses cheveux en murmurant : '' Bella , calmes-toi . ''

Elle tremblait toujours et me tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait … elle paniquait … submergé par la douleur et la rage . Ses émotions rendaient difficile le maintien de mon contrôle .

'' Je … ne peux pas , '' as t-elle pu souffler , '' Aide-moi à me calmer … ''

J'ai posé mon front sur le sien pour qu'elle puisse me regarder dans les yeux … je savais qu'ils étaient noirs . Quand je me suis mis à trembler , j'ai su que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'elle .

'' Bella , '' lui ai-je murmuré alors qu'elle me regardait … ses yeux presque aussi noirs que les miens , '' Nous sommes trop proches … tes émotions sont trop puissantes … je dois m'éloigner de toi maintenant . Je pourrais ensuite t'aider à te calmer . ''

J'ai essayé d'enlever ses bras de mon cou mais elle s'est accroché à mes mains et les a gardé derrière ma tête . Ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les miennes avant que je ne puisse réagir . Elle m'a mordu la lèvre et tira dessus pour entrouvrir ma bouche , sa langue se battant avec la mienne .

J'ai grogné instinctivement . Je devais m'éloigner … j'aurai dû me dégager … mais je ne pouvais pas .

Je ne pouvais pas bouger , même pas les bras . Elle avait besoin de moi , je le sentais . Elle avait besoin de faire disparaître la douleur et puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire avec mon pouvoir … j'ai dû improviser .

Je l'ai aussi embrassé . Quand je lui ai cédé , le goût sucré de ma sensuelle Bella envahit mes sens et je suis immédiatement devenu dur . Je grognais de la satisfaction la plus primitive .

_Contrôle toi , Jasper ! Oh , putain … garde le contrôle … _

Sa main lâcha la mienne et elle ne tarda pas à frotter sa paume contre mon jean _,_ le long de ma putain de bite douloureuse . J'ai encore grogné .

J'ai attrapé son cul d'une main , la pressant fermement contre moi . Mon autre main s'est posé sur sa joue quand j'ai mis fin à son baiser . Elle haletait et je ne respirais plus . Elle avait les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux sombres .

J'ai chuchoté , '' Bella , regarde mes yeux … sais-tu dans quoi tu t'embarques ? '' Je devais lui faire peur . Elle devait savoir que c'était trop dangereux et qu'elle devait s'éloigner de moi puisque j'en étais incapable .

Ses yeux n'ont pas quitté les miens quand elle a enlevé ses jambes de ma taille , se mettant à genoux sur le sol . Son corps était toujours pressé contre le mien .

Sa respiration se calmait quand elle s'est lentement éloigné de moi . Les coins de sa bouche se sont relevé en un sourire insolent quand elle a rapidement arraché son débardeur avant de le jeter sur le sol . J'ai repris mon souffle . Elle releva ses yeux chocolat à travers ses cils sombres . J'ai repris mon souffle faiblement et léché mes lèvres dans l'attente de ce qui aller venir . Elle sourit : '' Je n'ai pas peur aussi facilement , Jasper . ''

La pluie s'est calmé rapidement , laissant plutôt de grosses gouttes qui tombaient du ciel ça et là . La foudre et le tonnerre s'apaisaient .

Elle a mis ses pouces dans son pantalon et sa culotte et les a enlevés . Elle s'est allongé sur le dos en dépliant ses jambes pour les poser sur le sol . Elle rayonnait de pur désir … et je me suis senti enivré .

Elle se leva sur le coude et replia une jambe , mettant son pied au sol . Elle frotta l'index de son autre main sur sa lèvre avant de le sucer . J'ai de nouveau léché mes lèvres … avide de son goût sur ma langue .

Ses yeux sont resté fixés sur les miens alors qu'elle faisait descendre son doigt mouillé de sa bouche lentement sur sa mâchoire , le long de sa gorge , entre ses seins , long de son ventre pour finir sur ce petit morceau de ciel entre ses jambes . Elle a ouvert les jambes , se révélant complètement à ma vue . J'ai dû avaler le flot de venin dans ma bouche avant que je ne me mette à baver .

Elle était déjà mouillée pour moi … ses sucs recouvraient ses lèvres roses parfaites . Elle a glissé son doigt entre ses plis et je me suis à nouveau senti faible . Je suis tombé à genoux .

Elle me regardait les yeux emplis de désir et un sourire séduisant : '' Je suis sûre que ce goût est bien meilleur que mon sang . ''

Mes sens étaient complètement obscurcis par le désir …

Elle se leva lentement sur les genoux et se pencha sur moi , pressant son corps contre le mien . Elle passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres et j'ai léché son doux nectar aussitôt , savourant son goût .

Elle leva les yeux et sourit : '' Tu veux toujours mon sang ? ''

J'ai pris une grande respiration et lui sourit : '' Non , Bella . Je te veux toi . ''

_Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à me faire revenir de ça … _

Elle a fait disparaître mon envie de meurtres pour le remplacer par le désir et l'amour . L'amour affluait d'elle en fortes vagues , comme le soleil et je baignais dedans .

Elle saisit le bas de ma chemise pour l'enlever par-dessus ma tête , la laissant tomber au sol avant de déboutonner et dézipper mon jean .

La pluie s'est définitivement arrêté , l'orage étant passé .

Elle a enlevé le reste de mes vêtements d'un mouvement rapide et je l'ai couché dans l'herbe humide . J'ai pressé mes lèvres de pierre aux siennes et il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour séparer ses lèvres , me laissant la goûter .

J'ai mis mon corps contre le sien , posant mes bras de chaque côté de son visage pour supporter mon poids . Son doux corps gisait sous le mien et sa chaleur rayonnait , incroyablement forte , me faisant presque sentir chaud .

Je me suis dégagé de ses lèvres pour qu'elle puisse respirer . Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de moi et ses mains étaient emmêlées dans mes cheveux . J'ai placé de doux baisers mouillés le long de son cou alors qu'elle sortait les plus délicieux des petits sons … de doux gémissements et des soupirs .

Mes baisers ont continué vers le bas de son cou et sur sa clavicule . J'ai voyagé plus bas pour prendre un de ses petits tétons rose dans ma bouche . J'ai passé la langue sur lui doucement et j'ai soufflé mon haleine froide sur lui , l'emmenant à devenir plus dur et me faisant gémir quand je l'ai aspiré dans ma bouche . Ma main frottait son autre sein , dirigeant le bout de mes doigts sur son mamelon , serrant doucement … pinçant légèrement … mais surtout , incitant Bella à gémir mon nom doucement à plusieurs reprises comme une prière . J'ai laissé échapper son mamelon de mes lèvres et je l'ai regardé rebondir légèrement .

_J'aime ses putains de seins … _

Ils étaient plus grands que ce à quoi j'étais habitué , ils étaient doux et si guillerets . Je me suis soudain senti comme un gamin avec un nouveau jouet . Je suçais un de ses mamelons ou le pinçais avant de le lâcher juste pour le voir rebondir .

Elle s'est mise à rire : '' Que fais-tu ? ''

J'ai ouvert la bouche , libérant son mamelon et regardant ses seins rebondir une fois de plus . Je lui ai souri , '' Je joue . ''

Elle a rit à nouveau et j'ai décidé de revenir à ses seins plus tard … j'avais une autre affaire à m'occuper .

J'ai posé de doux baisers mouillés sur son estomac et le long de ses hanches . J'ai sucé la peau douce de son os iliaque et elle a commencé à se tordre sous moi .

J'ai poursuivi mon chemin de baisers de sa hanche à sa cuisse avant de voyager à l'intérieur de sa cuisse . Je tenais fermement ses cuisses , mes mains appuyant sur ses hanches , pendant que j'embrassais et suçais chacune d'elles . Son excitation a augmenté considérablement alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de la torturer .

J'ai glissé ma langue entre ses plis lisses et goûté Bella . Je n'avais jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon . Je serais heureux de passer le reste de mon existence , ici-même , entre ses cuisses .

Ses mains s'enroulaient dans mes cheveux , me poussant davantage . J'ai tourné ma langue froide autour de son clitoris et l'ai aspiré dans ma bouche . Elle a crié mon nom , me faisant grogner doucement . La vibration de mon grognement l'a fait hurler mon nom à nouveau .

_Je pourrais m'habituer à ce son … _

J'ai continué de lécher et sucer ma douce Bella en laissant sortir un grondement sourd de temps en temps . J'ai glissé deux doigts à l'intérieur de ses plis pour jouer avec sa jolie petite chatte pendant que je continuais ma dégustation .

Son souffle devenait erratique … son corps tremblait … elle haletait mon nom … je sentais ses murs se resserrer autour de mes doigts … je les ai un peu cambrés et sucé doucement son petit clitoris … ses murs se sont serrés et elle a crié mon nom si fort que je jurerais qu'il a fait écho .

J'ai léché tout son jus … en profitant jusqu'à la dernière goutte et la faisant redescendre lentement .

Une fois remise , j'ai rampé sur elle . J'étais entre ses jambes , mes mains de chaque côté de son visage , maintenant mon poids loin d'elle . J'ai utilisé mes cuisses pour ouvrir ses jambes pour moi . Ses mains étaient de retour dans mes cheveux … _Elle aime vraiment mes cheveux …_

Je l'ai regardé alors qu'elle gisait sous moi . Elle était à couper le souffle . Elle avait un doux petit sourire sur les lèvres … elle était rouge et prenait de rapides respirations peu profondes … ses cheveux étaient étalés sous elle … elle était parfaite .

Je lui ai rendu son sourire doucement avant de prendre ses lèvres à nouveau . J'étais devant son entrée maintenant … j'ai poussé lentement en elle , lui donnant le temps de s'adapter à ma taille . Le baiser s'approfondit et elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille , poussant pour prendre le reste de moi en elle .

Être à l'intérieur de Bella est hallucinant putain . Doux … chaud … serré … _Vachement étroit … _

J'ai cessé de l'embrasser pour qu'elle puisse respirer . J'ai regardé son beau visage pendant que je ressortais la presque totalité de ma bite lentement avant de la repousser fermement à l'intérieur . Sa tête s'est renversé et j'ai gémi doucement . Nous avons trouvé le bon rythme et nos corps se sont déplacés ensemble , lentement mais avec force . Chaque fois que je me poussais dans Bella , c'était meilleur que la fois précédente .

J'ai senti tout son corps se resserrer sous le mien . Ses mains serraient toujours brutalement mes cheveux . J'ai déplacé mes mains dans ses cheveux en maintenant mon poids avec mes coudes mais il n'y avait pas un centimètre d'espace entre nos deux corps .

Je regardais son visage pendant que je lui faisais l'amour . C'était la plus douce des tortures … l'attente me faisait mal mais la lente construction du plaisir , putain , c'était irréel .

Le plaisir devenait plus intense à chaque coup souple … à chaque respiration superficielle … ou doux gémissements …

Nous étions tous deux si proches de l'extase . J'ai posé un peu plus de poids sur elle et poussé un peu plus dur à l'intérieur .

Elle gémit doucement , ses yeux regardant dans les miens , '' Je suis … tellement … proche … oh … Jasper … ''

Ses murs se sont resserrés autour de moi et j'ai gémi tout en la regardant dans les yeux , '' Oh , putain … Bella … ''

Ses chaudes parois se sont crispées autour de moi . J'ai lâché prise et suis venu immédiatement . La béatitude … l'extase … Ma tête se releva un moment avant de la reposer sur son épaule . Nous avons poursuivi nos mouvements lentement , jouissant l'un et l'autre de ce que nous avions .

Finalement , toutes mes forces vampires ont été épuisés et je suis sorti d'elle . Nous étions simplement couchés là , haletant pendant un moment avant que je ne l'attrape pour la tirer contre ma poitrine .

Elle me regardais , étudiant mon visage pendant un moment , quand tout à coup , un rayon de soleil est sorti de derrière les nuages , inondant de lumière notre petite prairie .

_Il n'était pas censé y avoir de putain de soleil aujourd'hui … mais il n'était pas censé y avoir de tempête non plus … _

J'ai bondi pour m'habiller rapidement . Je savais que Bella avait vu mes cicatrices , mais elle ne les avait jamais vu dans la lumière du soleil . Elles étaient beaucoup plus visibles au soleil .

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais fou d'être habillé en face d'elle .

'' Enfer , qu'est-ce qui se passe , Jasper ? '' Elle ne paraissait pas heureuse maintenant d'être la seule allongée nue dans l'herbe .

J'ai baissé la tête , essayant de garder les yeux sur son visage … il y avait tellement de choses merveilleuses à regarder .

'' Je suis désolé , chérie . '' _S'il te plaît , n'insiste pas sur la question , Bella … _

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi . J'ai regardé ses seins rebondir alors qu'elle s'approchait et elle m'a complètement pris au dépourvu quand elle a rapidement déboutonné et dézippé mon jean . Il est tombé sur mes chevilles . Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers son visage , elle souriait et je sentais la malice venant d'elle .

J'ai ri : '' Jésus Christ , femme ! Moi qui croyais être insatiable ! ''

Elle a glissé ses doigts sur mon boxer et l'a arraché de mon corps . Elle regarda ensuite le P'tit Général et sourit : '' Je ne t'ai pas encore vu sous le soleil . Je veux seulement voir si tu scintilles **partout **…

J'ai ri mais j'ai remis mon pantalon . '' Eh bien , maintenant que tu l'as vu , chérie , Je dois te ramener vers la civilisation . '' _N'insiste pas , Bella . _

Elle souffla et frappa légèrement son pied sur le sol . '' Jasper Whitlock ! Je suis debout ici , complètement nue … ''

_Ça n'a pas échappé à mon attention … _Je regardais à nouveau ses seins … ils rebondissaient beaucoup quand elle était en colère .

'' Et je veux te voir scintiller sous le soleil , nom de Dieu ! ''

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine : '' Oh mon Dieu … tu examines mon visage ? ''

_Oups … au moins ma tête ne faisait pas le même mouvement … je vais peut-être devoir l'éblouir pour trouver un moyen de m'en sortir …_

Je lui ai sourit et la regarda dans ses beaux yeux bruns , '' Je suis désolé , Bella . Je sais que c'est inapproprié mais je … ''

Elle se recula et fronça les sourcils mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère : '' Tu essayes de m'éblouir ? Oh , c'est ça , Whitlock ! Pas de rapports sexuels pendant un mois . '' Elle se retourna et ramassa sa chemise .

J'ai attrapé son poignet et l'ai tiré doucement vers moi , '' Bella , nous venons juste de commencer à avoir des relations sexuelles … tu ne vas pas sérieusement refuser ? ''

Elle soupira : '' Je ne veux pas trop mais tu te retiens avec moi , actuellement . Si le soleil ne brillait pas , je réussirais probablement à te faire danser la gigue nu … ''

Je l'ai interrompu , '' Bella , je ne crois pas que tu pourrais me faire danser la gigue … ''

Elle soupira : '' Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te voie dans la lumière du soleil ? ''

Je me souvenais de la première fois qu'Alice a vu mes cicatrices au soleil … son choc m'a frappé instantanément et j'ai senti son appréhension . Elle a préféré ne plus les voir au soleil .

'' Bella , je sais que tu as déjà vu mes cicatrices mais la lumière du soleil les rend beaucoup plus visible . Ce n'est pas beau à voir . '' _Elle ne va pas laisser passer ça … _

Ses yeux chocolat ont pénétré les miens et elle a plissé son front , '' Jasper , regarde mon corps et dit moi ce que tu vois ? ''

_Avec plaisir … _

J'ai posé les yeux sur son joli cou , descendu sur sa poitrine parfaite , le long de son ventre plat … j'ai regardé les moindres détails du corps exquis de Bella pour l'enregistrer dans ma mémoire .

Lorsque j'ai finalement levé les yeux de nouveau , nous étions tous les deux souriant , '' Isabelle , tu es une déesse … parfaite en tout point . ''

Son sourire s'est effacé et elle a suivi la marque d'une longue cicatrice à l'intérieur de son bras , '' J'ai cette cicatrice par la faute de James … à cause de la vitre brisée . ''

Elle a ensuite posé les doigts sur une petite cicatrice sur sa hanche , '' Accident de bicyclette quand j'avais 5 ans … ''

Elle se retourna en soulevant ses cheveux les mettant sur le côté , pour m'exposer son épaule . Elle m'a regardé quand elle m'a montré une autre cicatrice sur son épaule , '' Accident de moto il y a un mois … ''

_Accident de moto ? … _

'' Bella , qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? '' J'étais inquiet pour elle et j'allais botter le cul du responsable .

Elle se retourna vers moi en soupirant : '' Eh bien , je voulais simplement apprendre à monter … mon ami Jacob me l'enseignait mais il a subitement arrêté de venir me voir et de prendre mes appels téléphoniques . J'ai donc décidé d'apprendre par moi-même mais il ne m'avait pas encore appris à bien freiner . Je suis tombé et le reste appartient à l'histoire . ''

_Eh , bien , je ne vais pas pouvoir lui botter le cul mais je pourrais sûrement lui filer quelques baffes si je le vois …je vais stocker cette information pour un usage ultérieur … _

Elle fit un pas vers moi , '' Quoi qu'il en soit , je voulais que tu comprennes mon point de vue , Jasper . Vois-tu mes cicatrices quand tu regardes mon corps ? ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration: ''Bien sûr que non , Bella . Tu es belle , absolument parfaite pour moi, mais tes cicatrices ne se comparent pas aux miennes . Alice ne pouvait même pas me regarder au soleil sans broncher . C'est dégueulasse , Bella . ''

J'ai baissé les yeux pour étudier le sol .

Elle a comblé la distance entre nous et baissa la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux . '' Jasper ! Je ne suis pas Alice . '' J'ai senti le chagrin venant d'elle . '' Je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise dans ma peau avant d'être avec toi . Tu me fais me sentir belle et parfaite alors que je sais que je ne le suis pas . Ça me blesse de savoir que je ne réussis pas à te faire sentir de la même façon . ''

Elle se détourna pour ramasser ses vêtements mais j'ai attrapé sa main de nouveau , '' Bella , attends . ''

Elle se retourna pour me regarder et j'ai pris mon souffle pour me préparer à sa réaction . J'ai levé ma chemise pour la retirer et j'ai fermé les yeux pour attendre le choc et le dégoût qui allaient me frapper .

Ils ne sont jamais venu . J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir son beau visage souriant me regarder . '' Qu'est-ce que tu sens de ma part , Jasper ? ''

J'ai été durement frappé par l'amour de Bella pour moi … et le désir . Ça m'a fait sourire .

Elle est venu vers moi et m'a attrapé par la ceinture de mon jean d'une main et posa son autre main en coupe sur ma joue , '' Jasper , tu es le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu . Ton corps est absolument parfait … je ne vois pas de cicatrices quand je te regarde . ''

Sa main descendit de ma joue et glissa le long de ma poitrine , traçant mes muscles sans prendre garde à mes cicatrices . Je gémissais doucement sous son toucher . Je sentais son amour me pénétrer à chaque mouvement de ses doigts si doux .

Elle leva ses yeux dans les miens et je me suis perdu dans la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat me regardant . Elle leva ensuite sa main , gardant deux doigts levés et les déplaçant lentement devant mes yeux et murmura doucement : '' Tu veux bien me montrer ton pénis scintillant ? … ''

Elle a sourit et j'ai ri , '' Bella ? Essayes-tu d'utiliser une astuce mentale de Jedi sur moi ? ''

Elle haussa les épaules et s'est mise à rire : '' Je n'ai pas de douce compétence super vampirique , Jasper , alors j'essaye de jouer à la courte paille à la place . ''

Encore une fois , elle m'a sorti de la fosse dans laquelle j'avais sombré . Comment pourrais-je lui refuser ce qu'elle demandait ?

J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et lui sourit , '' Bella , tu n'as pas besoin de compétences vampire . Tu travailles ta magie toute seule . ''

J'ai déboutonné mon jean et ouvert lentement la glissière , baissant mon jean et mon boxer sur mes chevilles .

Ses yeux brillaient en me regardant . Je sentais son excitation alors qu'elle souriait .

'' Je peux le toucher ? '' Elle murmurait timidement . Ça m'a fait sourire … Bella n'est pas timide … du moins pas avec moi .

'' Il est à toi , chérie , tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec lui . ''

Elle se mordit les lèvres et tendit la main pour me saisir dans sa main chaude . Ma respiration s'accéléra et je penchais vers elle .

Son estomac grogna ensuite , ce qui me ramena à la réalité . Elle réussissait toujours à me distraire de tout … comme si nous étions dans notre propre petite bulle .

'' Bella , je dois réfléchir de quelle façon je vais pouvoir te ramener à l'hôtel alors que le soleil brille .

Elle m'a regardé et j'ai gémi quand elle m'a lâché .

Elle a soupiré : '' Ça ne va probablement pas durer longtemps . '' Elle se retourna pour ramasser ses vêtements . Je levai les yeux au ciel pour voir le soleil disparaître rapidement derrière des nuages .

_Elle ne peut pas faire ça … c'est impossible … dit le vampire scintillant … _

J'ai dit : '' Euh … Bella ? '' En remettant mes vêtements . Elle s'habillait , mais elle se tourna vers moi , '' Ouais ? ''

'' C'est toi qui fais ça ? ''

Elle m'a regardé bizarrement , '' Faire quoi ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête , '' Le temps … il a été étrange aujourd'hui . Il y a eu aussi ce petit lapin psychotique … ''

Elle fronça les sourcils , '' Quel lapin ? ''

Je commençais à rassembler les morceaux , '' Tu as dit quelque chose sur un lapin durant ton sommeil et tout ce que je sais , c'est que presque aussitôt un lapin a sautillé directement sur mes genoux . ''

Elle se retourna pour ramasser le sac de couchage .

'' Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe , Jasper . Mes rêves ont été fous mais ils semblent si réels . J'ai aussi remarqué la météo et juste avant que le soleil ne se mette à briller , je pensais à quel point j'avais envie de te voir au soleil . ''

Je me suis approché pour la prendre dans mes bras . Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai vu qu'elle avait peur alors je n'ai pas insisté pour le moment .

'' Bella , nous allons simplement retourner dans la chambre , nous nettoyer et t'obtenir de la nourriture . Nous nous inquiéterons du reste plus tard . '' Elle m'a sourit doucement , '' D'accord . ''

En revenant à l'hôtel , je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'établir une liste de ce que je devais faire et de réfléchir à toutes les choses étranges qui s'étaient passé .

1 . _En savoir plus sur ce que sont ses rêves . _

_2 . Appeler Carlisle pour savoir s'il a trouvé des informations ._

_3 . L'emmener chez Peter et Charlotte pour les rencontrer . _

_Peter semble toujours connaître la merde étrange . Il est aussi toujours si énigmatique , putain … mais si quelqu'un va savoir ce qui se passe , c'est lui . _

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel , j'ai soudainement réalisé à quoi nous ressemblions , Bella et moi . Nos cheveux étaient encore humides et visqueux , nous étions encore en partie couverts d'herbe et de poussières … elle m'a regardé et m'a souri . Visiblement , elle l'a aussi remarqué .

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras comme une mariée et emporté dans la chambre . Nous étions tous les deux en train de rire quand j'ai ouvert la porte , j'ai vu Emmett et Rosalie se redresser sur le canapé , la surprise sortant d'eux comme des vagues .

J'ai posé Bella et le visage d'Emmett s'éclaira , '' Bordel de merde ! Il semble que tu lui as donné le traitement complet de vampire , frangin . À en juger par la saleté sous ses ongles et les brindilles dans ses cheveux , je dirais que tu as maintenu son penchant pour notre genre . '' Il a ri mais Rosalie lui a lancé un regard de colère .

Je me suis approché de la table à café pour saisir les clés de la chambre que j'ai tendues à Bella . '' Pour l'amour de Dieu , ne laisse pas l'un d'eux les récupérer . '' Elle a souri et les a glissé dans sa poche .

Elle regarda Emmett et se mit à rire , '' Oui , Emmett . Il a surpassé tous les vampires du monde . Alors , heureux ? ''

Il sourit et se leva , '' Enfer , ouais , je le suis et ce soir , nous allons rendre hommage à tous les alcooliques du monde . Rappelle-toi , tu as promis que je pourrais te saouler ce soir , Bella . ''

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain , '' Oui , Emmett mais permets-moi de me nettoyer et de manger quelque chose , ensuite nous irons faire la fête dans le style de Vegas . ''

Emmett était rayonnant d'excitation . Rosalie l'était aussi . Je suis devenu enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps avec une Bella ivre à nouveau .

_Merde … Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec elle si elle est ivre … où puis-je ? Elle est ma copine . Est-ce que cela veut dire que je peux ? Probablement pas ._

Je regardais Emmett qui essayait maintenant de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Rosalie . Elle ne le rendait pas trop difficile pour lui .

'' Dehors . Allez dans **votre **chambre . Je vais prendre une douche avec Bella . Nous allons nous retrouver dans deux heures . ''

Ils m'ont tous les deux sourit . Rosalie s'est levé pour gagner la porte : '' D'accord mais n'oublie pas qu'elle n'a pas notre endurance , Jasper , alors soit prudent avec elle . ''

J'ai ri … s_i seulement tu savais … _

Emmett l'a suivi : '' Alors , c'était comment , mon frère ? ''

J'ai seulement répondu , '' Au-delà de ton imagination la plus sauvage , Emmett . ''

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Rosalie ne l'entraîne .

J'ai fermé la porte et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain .

_Dois-je frapper ? Rien à foutre , je vais simplement entrer … _

J'ai ouvert la porte . Elle était allongée dans la grande baignoire et la mousse recouvrait la plupart de son corps délicieux . Elle était rouge à cause de la chaleur du bain et la pièce était remplie de buée . Elle sentait si bon … elle venait juste de finir de laver ses cheveux .

Elle me regarda et sourit . J'ai fermé la porte en lui rendant son sourire : '' Puis-je te rejoindre ? '' Elle a rit , '' Ramène déjà ton superbe cul par ici , Jasper , je suis en attente . ''

J'ai enlevé très vite mes vêtements et me suis glissé dans la baignoire . Je me suis assis en face d'elle le dos contre l'autre côté . L'eau était chaude , c'était incroyable . Je sentais les jambes douces de Bella contre les miennes . J'ai massé son mollet et mis son pied sur mon épaule afin de pouvoir le laver .

Elle soupira : '' Je dois encore me raser les jambes . ''

J'ai saisi le rasoir , '' Puis-je le faire ? ''

Elle m'a regardé surprise , '' Penses-tu que c'est une bonne idée ? Que va-t-il se passer si je me coupe ? ''

Je lui ai sourit alors que je savonnais sa jambe , '' Bella , je ne te blesserais jamais . N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? ''

Elle reposa son dos sur le bord en souriant : '' Bien sûr que si , bébé , vas-y . ''

J'ai passé très doucement le rasoir le long de sa jolie jambe . J'ai été très prudent quand je suis arrivé dans le creux de son genou . Elle soupira et ferma les yeux .

J'ai reposé la jambe dans l'eau pour prendre l'autre . J'avais presque terminé quand je dois avoir touché un point sensible à l'intérieur de sa cuisse parce qu'elle a sursauté et le rasoir l'a entaillé .

Elle a tressailli mais je l'ai tenu pour qu'elle reste en place . '' Jasper , tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai souri et me penchai lentement vers elle jusqu'à atteindre la petite coupe sur sa cuisse . Il y avait seulement une petite goutte de sang qui se préparait à couler le long de sa jambe . J'ai passé ma langue froide sur elle , dégustant son sang sucré . Sa respiration a accéléré et j'ai murmuré : '' Il a un goût extraordinaire , Bella … ''

Je me suis ensuite penché pour mettre mes mains sous son cul pour la soulever et mettre ses lèvres inférieures sur les miennes . J'ai glissé ma langue entre ses plis souples et gémis . Ses mains se sont posé dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle gémissait . Je levai les yeux sur elle et murmurai contre sa douce petite chatte , '' Mais ce goût est tellement mieux . ''

Elle m'a sourit et j'ai continué à lécher et sucer son clitoris dans ma bouche en grognant brusquement … elle a sursauté et saisi les bords de la baignoire en criant , '' Oh ... je vais … foutre …oui … '' Elle est venue tout de suite alors que je gloussais en léchant son jus sucré .

Elle se remettait quand elle a rit : '' Ce n'est pas drôle , Jasper ! ''

J'ai regardé son visage souriant : '' Si , ça l'était . ''

Elle soupira et se détendit dans la baignoire , '' Viens ici , Jasper … met ton dos contre moi . ''

Je me suis retourné et me suis penché contre sa poitrine . J'ai posé ma tête contre son épaule et me suis blotti contre son cou . Son parfum était délicieux .

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de ma poitrine et m'entoura de son amour . J'ai souri dans son cou en murmurant : '' Je t'aime aussi , Bella . ''

Elle gloussa avant de poser ses mains sur mon cou et mes épaules . Elle s'est mise à me masser doucement avec ses petits doigts . Elle voulait me faire un massage , ce qui est plutôt difficile avec un vampire mais ses mains me faisait tellement de bien , putain …

Je me suis complètement détendu sous ses mains et soupirai : '' C'est tellement bon , Bella … ''

Elle me massa le cou et les épaules pendant un petit moment avant de glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux .

'' Puis-je laver tes cheveux , Jasper ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux , '' Tu veux me laver les cheveux ? '' Elle sourit : '' Ouais … J'aime tes cheveux et toi , tu m'as rasé les jambes alors je trouve que c'est normal que je puisse le faire . ''

J'ai soupiré : '' D'accord , Bella , c'est équitable . '' Je me suis retourné pour la regarder , elle se pencha sur moi et me chevaucha . '' Allonges-toi . '' Elle m'a lentement repoussé jusqu'à ce que je sois sur mes coudes . Seul ma tête et mes épaules n'étaient pas immergées . Elle s'est pressé contre moi et j'ai senti ses mamelons durcir … _hé c'est reparti … _

Elle a glissé sa main derrière mon cou et dans mes cheveux , poussant ma tête doucement en arrière alors qu'elle embrassait et suçait mon cou . Ses seins étaient pressés contre ma poitrine quand son corps humide a glissé contre le mien . .

Trop rapidement , elle s'est relevée et j'ai soupiré . Elle a ri : '' Je vais te faire ton shampoing … '' Elle a pris le shampoing et je suis resté sur mes coudes . Elle s'est versé une dose dans la main et a massé doucement mon cuir chevelu . C'était tellement bon , putain …

La façon dont elle était penchée sur moi m'a donné un accès parfait à sa poitrine . J'ai relevé la tête légèrement pour lécher et sucer ses jolis petits tétons roses . Elle gloussa , '' Tu aimes vraiment mes seins , hein ? ''

_J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu dis « seins » …_

J'ai marmonné , '' Euh … hein … '' Contre ses seins .

J'ai senti son désir augmenter considérablement alors qu'elle pencha ma tête en arrière pour rincer ma tête . Elle me regardait dans les yeux tout en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux . Je sentais maintenant son excitation et l'accélération de son pouls .

Je me suis reposé sur les coudes à nouveau et elle sourit : '' Alors … euh … penses-tu qu'Emmett va nous garder dehors toute la nuit ? ''

_C'est ridicule , Bella … _

Je lui ai souri , '' Bella , tu n'as pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour me faire l'amour . Je suis à toi . Si tu me veux , prends-moi . Je n'ai pas d'objection . ''

Elle a eu un sourire éclatant avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes . J'ai ouvert la bouche et elle a glissé sa langue chaude contre la mienne . Bella réussissait à me réchauffer de l'intérieur .

Je suis resté sur mes coudes , lui laissant le plein contrôle de la situation . Son baiser était profond , rempli d'amour et de passion . J'adorais être dans ma bulle Bella .

Son corps était pressé contre le mien et ma bite durcie se pressa contre son ventre . Elle a glissé une main entre nous et a attrapé ma longueur fermement . Ma tête s'est renversée et j'ai gémi .

D'un mouvement rapide elle s'est empalé sur moi . J'ai de nouveau gémi et mon corps s'est tendu un instant . Elle était si douce , si chaude et tellement serré , putain …

Je levai des yeux remplis de désir sur elle en haletant rapidement . Elle avait posé ses mains sur ma poitrine alors qu'elle était assise sur moi . J'étais complètement gaîné en elle . Sa tête dodelinait doucement et elle poussa un profond gémissement .

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau . Elle a commencé à se déplacer de haut en bas sur moi , me prenant tout entier et gémissante à chaque fois que je la remplissais .

Elle a trouvé son rythme au bout de quelques minutes et s'est déplacé plus rapidement en roulant ses hanches . Elle s'est couché sur ma poitrine et j'ai saisi ses hanches en gémissant . Elle les a saisis rapidement pour les placer derrière ma tête , ses doigts crispés sur les miens . Je l'ai laissé me tenir les mains .

_Putain ouais … Bella est prodigieuse … _

Elle a ensuite pris ma bouche avec la sienne pour me donner un profond baiser mouillé . Et puis … Bella m'a baisé . Son corps était plaqué contre le mien . Elle s'est mise à rebondir sur moi . J'avais l'impression d'être consumé par le feu avec toute la chaleur qui rayonnait d'elle . Putain , c'était incroyable .

Elle est allé plus vite et plus dur , en gémissant dans ma bouche . Elle me tenait toujours les mains derrière la tête et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser mes hanches vers elle pour la baiser en retour .

Elle haletait et rompit le baiser , ses yeux chocolat étaient humides de désirs et elle gémissait doucement . J'ai senti son corps se resserrer autour du mien . Elle a jeté sa tête en arrière en gémissant mon nom … bruyamment .

J'ai claqué en elle plusieurs fois et elle s'est crispée autour de moi … causant ma propre libération . J'ai gémi son nom … bruyamment .

Elle s'est effondré sur moi . Nous étions tous les deux haletants même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin . Elle lâcha mes mains et je les ai enroulés autour d'elle en enlevant les cheveux de son visage .

Je lui ai chuchoté : '' Bella … c'était génial … ''

Elle gloussa : '' Oui , ça l'était . '' Elle se releva ensuite , elle haletait encore , '' Jasper , regarde , nous avons inondé la salle de bains . ''

J'ai regardé autour de la pièce et compris que la majorité de l'eau de la baignoire était maintenant étalée sur le sol . Nous avons tous les deux rit de la situation . Nous n'avions pas réalisé les dégâts que nous faisions , piégés dans notre petite bulle .

'' Viens ici , bébé , je vais te poser sur la moquette et je vais nettoyer … '' Je l'ai ramassé pour l'emmener au salon . Je lui ai tendu une serviette et me suis enveloppé dans une autre . Elle a commandé un repas par téléphone pendant que je nettoyais la salle de bains .

Elle a enfilé un petit jean sexy et moulant sur ses hanches et une chemise . Putain, ce jean lui faisait un cul et des hanches vachement baisable . Je suis sorti de la salle de bain pour mettre un jean délavé et un tee-shirt blanc . J'ai attrapé la brosse pour coiffer ses longs cheveux soyeux . Elle soupira de plaisir parce que je le faisais bien .

Son repas est arrivé et elle l'a mangé rapidement . Je me sentais mal de l'avoir privé de nourriture pendant si longtemps . Je devrais faire mieux la prochaine fois . J'ai nettoyé lorsqu'elle a terminé et quelqu'un a frappé à la porte .

C'était Emmett et Rosalie . Bella les laissa entrer et Emmett me dit trop bas pour que Bella puisse entendre : '' Tu devrais peut-être dire à Bella que nous entendons tout ce que vous faites à travers les murs . ''

Je lui ai souri et Rosalie a couru vers Bella . '' Allons dans ma chambre nous préparer pour ce soir . J'ai acheté une chemise qui , à mon avis , va te donner un air incroyable . ''

Bella sourit et je peux dire qu'elle appréciait de passer du temps avec Rosalie … ce qui était une bonne surprise . '' D'accord . Merci Rosalie . '' Elle se dirigea vers moi pour me donner un doux baiser , les mains crispées dans mes cheveux . Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle s'est lentement éloigné de moi , ses yeux dans les miens . '' Je t'aime . Je reviens bientôt . ''

J'ai souri , '' Je t'aime aussi . ''

Elle est parti avec Rose et Emmett se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un grand sourire , '' Il semble que Bella soit une enchanteresse au lit … ''

Je n'ai pas pu cacher mon sourire : '' Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle m'a fait , Emmett … ''

'' Alors , quel est le programme pour ce soir ? '' J'ai changé de sujet .

Il haussa les épaules : '' Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aussi longtemps que Bella boit . Je n'ai jamais traîné avec un humain ivre. Je pense que ça va être sympa , en particulier parce que c'est Bella … Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle va faire … ''

Je me suis assis sur une chaise et parcouru les chaînes de télévision . Rosalie avait mis la radio très forte afin que nous ne puissions pas entendre leur conversation entre filles . '' Nous allons laisser Bella décider de ce qu'elle veut faire . Elle est la seule qui va se réveiller avec une gueule de bois . Tu ne vas pas la forcer à boire ce soir , Emmett . Si elle décide d'arrêter de boire , c'est fini . Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'intoxique avec de l'alcool . ''

Il fronça ses sourcils en me regardant : '' Hé connard , Bella est comme ma petite sœur , je ne lui ferais jamais de mal . '' J'ai souri au sentiment de protection que j'ai senti de sa part . Emmett était un type bien à avoir dans votre camp . '' Je sais , Emmett . ''

J'ai posé ma tête en arrière sur le canapé et j'ai attendu que ma Bella me revienne .

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	15. Chapter 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistihaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**chansons pour ce chapitre : Blame it on the Alcohol by Jamie Foxx**

**LMFAO- Shots by Lil' Jon **

**Just Dance by Lady Gaga **

**Rockin' That Thang by The Dream **

**Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Pery **

**Crown Royal by Jill Scott **

**Me and You by Cassie**

**Warmth by Janet Jackson **

**Adresse de la playlist sur le profil de mistihaze420 **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens**

**Chapitre quinze **

**POV Bella **

Je suis allé dans la chambre de Rosalie et elle alluma la radio . Elle tourna le bouton au plus fort et m'entraîna dans la salle de bain . Elle ferma la porte des toilettes et chuchota : '' Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent . '' Elle m'a ensuite souri : '' Alors , c'était comment ? ''

J'ai soupiré mais je n'ai pas pu cacher le grand sourire qui ornait mon visage : '' Il n'y a pas de mots , Rose . Il est si parfait … si incroyable … si … réel … ''

Elle sourit béatement . '' Ça sonne comme s'il a vraiment intensifié ton penchant pour nos semblables , hein ? '' J'ai souri, '' Il est formidable … oh , et j'ai enfin pu voir le mystérieux pénis scintillant . ''

Les yeux de Rosalie s'élargirent sous le choc et elle éclata de rire , '' Putain de merde , Bella , tu es complètement différente de la timide jeune fille tranquille avec qui Edfoiré sortait . J'aime la nouvelle Bella . Elle sait botter les culs . ''

_Je parie que toute la famille l'appelle comme ça … _

'' Je **suis **différente , Rosalie . Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je me sens différente . '' D'une certaine manière , je me sentais étrangement connecté à Rosalie . Je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance .

Elle cessa de rire et me regarda avec un réel souci , '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai soupiré en la regardant , '' Je vais très bien . Simplement … de la merde bizarre continue de se produire . J'ai l'impression de faire des choses qui sont impossibles … quand je suis près de Jasper , je me sens obligé de le toucher … je me sens plus forte … plus confiante … je me sens très … protectrice envers lui . ''

Elle me sourit chaleureusement , '' Bella , ça ressemble exactement à quelqu'un qui serait amoureuse … ''

Je lui rendis son sourire : '' Oui … je suis très amoureuse de lui . ''

Elle murmura : '' Alors , protège le , Bella . La seule chose dont il a besoin d'être protégé , c'est de lui-même . Son passé le hante , ses cicatrices aussi , il est peut-être un fils de pute effrayant mais c'est un brave homme … il a juste besoin de lâcher tout ça . ''

Je l'ai regardé et je pouvais presque sentir la préoccupation venant d'elle pour son frère . Rosalie pouvait être garce , autoritaire et bégueule mais elle était une femme honnête . Elle aimait et protégeait ceux qu'elle aimait de toutes ses forces . J'étais pareille alors je respectais ça .

Je lui ai souri , '' Je travaille dessus . ''

Elle a ouvert la porte de la salle de bain et nous nous sommes préparées . Elle m'a donné une chemise incroyable qui , je le savais , ne survivrait pas à la nuit . C'était un dos nu rouge sombre qui descendait bas sur le devant , mettant en valeur mon décolleté . Mon dos et mes épaules s'offraient entièrement à la vue , ce qui , je le savais , allait rendre fou Jasper . Elle m'a ensuite donné une jupe courte en jean noir . Elle descendait très bas sur mes hanches . Je portais des chaussures noires à lanières avec des talons … je me suis dit que mes chances de tomber étaient sacrément bonnes quel que soit le genre de chaussures que je portais , de toute façon , Jasper ne me laisserait jamais réellement toucher le sol .

Elle me coiffa les cheveux et attacha le tout en chignon désordonné mais chic , laissant beaucoup de mèches libres . Quand nous avons terminé de nous préparer , nous sommes allées chercher les garçons . Je suis entrée dans la suite et vu que Jasper s'était changé . Il avait l'air absolument divin en jean noir et chemise à boutons bleue . Il m'a vu et ses yeux se sont illuminés .

Il se dirigea vers moi et me regarda avec un sourire malicieux . Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et me murmura à l'oreille : '' Tu ne veux pas aller dans la chambre ? ''

_Enfer , bien sûr que je veux aller dans la chambre … _

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre , Emmett avait arraché Jasper de mes bras . '' En aucun cas , putain ! Tu vas devoir dompter la bête sauvage pour le moment , frangin . Nous sortons ce soir , fils de pute en rut !

Jasper s'est éloigné de lui en riant , '' Bon , d'accord . ''

Il prit ma main dans la sienne alors que nous marchions vers la porte . Il se pencha vers moi et murmura : '' Tu es très belle , Bella . ''

Je levai les yeux vers lui et souris : '' Toi aussi . ''

Il me serra la main en souriant .

Emmett m'a demandé : '' Alors , où veux-tu aller ? '' J'ai haussé les épaules , '' Amenez moi dans le bar le plus proche . Nous avons marché car c'était une belle nuit . Le temps était humide et le ciel était clair . C'était le crépuscule et toutes les lumières de la ville remplissaient le ciel . Jasper avait son bras autour de ma taille et me tenait près de lui en caressant ma hanche avec son pouce . Ma main était sur l'arrière de son cou , jouant avec ses cheveux . La ville se déplaçait rapidement autour de nous mais nous étions tous les deux complètement pris l'un dans l'autre , savourant notre simple contact . Rien n'avait d'importance quand Jasper me touchait et je suis sûre qu'il ressentait la même chose .

Nous sommes entrés dans un petit club . Il n'était pas encore très fréquenté car il était très tôt dans la soirée . Nous nous sommes assis à une table dans le fond du bar et j'ai commandé un thé glacé Long Island . Jasper s'était assis près de moi , ses doigts suivaient ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas , me grisant .

Le club s'est rempli petit à petit . Le DJ passait de la musique de danse très fort et les lumières étaient au plus bas . J'ai arrêté de compter après le troisième verre . Je dansais sur mon siège . J'étais en pleine forme … joyeuse et pétillante . Je me suis mise à rire et Emmett m'a regardé avec un sourire diabolique , '' Alors , Bella , Jasper m'a dit que tu es une enchanteresse au lit … ''

J'ai failli recracher mon verre , je l'ai avalé à la place mais de travers et fini en toussant . Jasper me frottait le dos et dit : '' Bella , je n'ai pas dit que … ''

Il fixait Emmett et celui-ci sourit : '' Désolé , frangin … ce n'est pas mauvais , bien que je n'aie jamais pensé que la douce et innocente petite Bella que je connaissais puisse être sauvage … ''

_Je sais ce que tu fais arrogant salaud ! _

Emmett essayait de me pousser à faire quelque chose de sauvage … ou stupide . J'ai décidé de jouer son jeu …

J'ai regardé Rosalie et elle me sourit . J'ai entendu ma nouvelle chanson thème pour la nuit alors que la piste de danse se remplissait … ''Blame it on the Alcohol '' par Jamie Foxx .

'' Hé , Rose , tu veux bien venir au bar avec moi ? J'ai besoin d'un autre verre . ''

Elle se leva avec moi , '' Bien sûr . Nous allons revenir les gars . ''

Nous nous sommes dirigées vers le bar et j'ai murmuré , '' Hé , Rose … j'ai un service à te demander … ''

Elle chuchota : '' Si c'est quelque chose pour remettre Emmett à sa place , je suis partante . ''

Nous sommes arrivées au bar et je me suis tourné vers elle , '' Puis-je boire un verre posé sur ton corps ? '' Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et elle a sourit malicieusement : '' Ça va les rendre complètement dingues … Je peux le faire aussi ? ''

_Les vampires peuvent-ils boire ?_

'' Bien sûr mais peux-tu le faire ? ''

Elle sourit et murmura : '' Oui , je peux le faire . Je vais probablement le rejeter plus tard mais puisque tu le feras aussi je suppose que je peux en prendre un pour soutenir l'équipe . Nous allons considérer ça comme une tentative de liaison . D'autre part , nous allons faire en sorte que ça en vaille la peine … ''

Nous avons rit toutes les deux . Ça allait être tellement amusant . Dès maintenant , j'en avais terminé avec la timidité . Je sentais la musique s'infiltrer dans ma peau , tout ralentissait et était un peu … flou . J'étais prête à faire exploser Jasper et je voulais qu'Emmett et Rosalie fassent le tour de la ville en folie avec nous .

Lorsque le barman a compris ce que nous allions faire … les choses sont devenues beaucoup plus intéressante . Nous avons soudain été entouré d'hommes impatients de voir le spectacle que nous étions sur le point de réaliser . Je savais que c'était dû à Rosalie … elle pouvait facilement enrouler n'importe quel homme autour de son doigt et ils semblaient graviter vers elle .

Nous sommes retournés à notre table et quand Jasper et Emmett ont vu nos fournitures , citron , un petit verre à liqueur de sucre et plusieurs verres d'alcool , ils sont restés bouche bée . Lorsqu'ils se sont ensuite aperçus que nous étions suivis par un groupe de fidèles , je les ai entendus grogner .

Le DJ s'est mis à jouer LMFAO-Shot de Lil'Jon . Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous et le club devenait sauvage .

Rosalie s'est assise sur la table et se mit sur les coudes entre Emmett et Jasper . Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts et un sourire malicieux ornaient leurs visages . Tout le monde attendait et je lui ai souri . Elle a soulevé sa chemise jusqu'en dessous de ses seins , exposant son parfait ventre pâle .

J'ai posé les mains sur la table de chaque côté de sa taille et me suis penché vers elle lentement . Quand j'ai atteint son ventre , j'ai placé un doux baiser sur son nombril avant de le lécher . Elle a sursauté et se mit à rire : '' Wow , c'est vraiment chaud . '' J'ai rigolé contre son ventre avant de mettre ma langue dessus son nombril en remontant jusqu'à ses côtes .

J'ai regardé Jasper . Il respirait rapidement en regardant intensément à travers ses cils , les yeux brillants . Je lui ai souri et il m'a donné un énorme sourire . J'ai regardé Emmett . Il était agrippé à la table , regardant tout comme un gosse le matin de Noël .

J'ai attrapé le verre de sucre et versé une fine ligne sur la route que je venais de lécher pour qu'il colle . Elle se redressa un peu et j'ai pris un verre d'alcool . Je l'ai placé soigneusement entre ses seins , blotti dans son décolleté . J'ai enfin attrapé le citron pour le mettre entre ses lèvres quand j'ai entendu Emmett dire : '' Bon Dieu … ''

Je l'ai placé dans sa bouche et me suis levé . Nous nous sommes regardé . Elle m'a fait un petit clin d'œil et j'ai entendu la foule crier autour de nous . Je lui ai souri et j'étais prête à voir jusqu'où je pouvais pousser mon doux Jasper avant qu'il ne m'entraîne vers quelque placard pour me baiser contre un mur …

Je me suis penché pour suivre la piste de sucre avec ma langue , de son nombril jusque sous ses seins . J'ai entendu des gémissements doux venant à la fois de Jasper et d'Emmett . J'ai soulevé ma tête et suis descendu sur le verre entre ses seins , le prenant avec les dents . J'ai relevé ma tête en arrière et avalé le contenu du verre . L'alcool brûlait comme l'enfer mais j'ai ensuite senti la main de Rosalie sur ma joue m'entraînant vers sa bouche pour prendre le citron .

Emmett et Jasper ont tous les deux gémis en même temps , '' Putain … ''

J'ai sucé le citron dans ma bouche . Le club a éclaté de nouveau . Jasper se leva et me serra contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes . Il grogna un peu et j'ai grogné en retour .

Avant même de savoir ce qui se passait , Rosalie poussait Jasper sur son siège et se levait pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur la table . '' Assis , mec … c'est mon tour maintenant . '' Rosalie roucoulait et j'ai rigolé .

Je me suis penché sur les coudes en laissant ma tête pendre vers l'arrière . Je regardait Emmett en souriant et il a rit jusqu'à ce que je sente Rosalie relever ma chemise encore plus haut entre mes seins et l'accrocher . Les yeux d'Emmett se sont écarquillés et sa bouche s'est ouverte . J'ai senti la langue de Rosalie glisser contre mes côtes directement sous mes seins . Elle a ensuite saupoudré le sucre et posé le verre entre mes seins , mit le citron dans ma bouche et leva les mains pour susciter un rugissement de la foule . Elle gloussa : '' C'est tellement amusant … '' J'ai rit mais doucement , je ne voulais pas renverser d'alcool sur ma poitrine .

J'ai senti sa langue froide glisser vers le haut de mes côtes , continuant son chemin jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit autour du verre de liqueur . Elle a jeté sa tête en arrière et avalé l'alcool . Elle grimaça une seconde avant de me pousser sur la table et de sucer le citron dans ma bouche . L'endroit est devenu fou .

Rosalie s'est levé et je lui ai emboîté le pas . Emmet me regarda et secoua la tête alors qu'un énorme sourire ornait son visage . '' Jésus Christ , Bella … excuse-moi . Tu es une putain de déesse du sexe … presque du niveau de ma Rosie . '' Il sourit en l'asseyant sur ses genoux . J'ai redressé ma chemise et gloussé , '' Je te remercie Em , c'est vraiment gentil . ''

Jasper m'a arraché de la table pour me mettre à cheval sur ses genoux . Ma jupe s'est relevé de quelques centimètres et j'aurai dû me sentir embarrassé si je n'avais pas été si défoncé .

Au lieu de cela , j'ai été incroyablement allumée . Il s'est penché et j'ai senti ses mains froides relever ma chemise par le milieu , comme Rosalie l'avait fait . '' Qu'est-ce que tu fait , Jasper ? '' Je chuchotais . Il m'a souri : '' Une prise de corps … ''

J'ai rigolé , '' tu vas tomber malade . '' Il se lécha les lèvres et sourit : '' Tu vas tomber malade … et puis , nous roulons ensemble , pas vrai . Bonnie et Clyde … '' J'ai ri , '' Jasper … je t'aime vraiment , putain . ''

Il sourit : '' Je t'aime vraiment aussi , putain . ''

J'ai regardé Emmett , il léchait le ventre de Rosalie , alors qu'elle avait un citron dans la bouche .

Apparemment , nous allons tous être malades cette nuit , mais jusqu'à présent , ça valait le coup . J'ai senti le souffle froid de Jasper sur mon ventre quand il me pencha contre le bord de la table . J'ai gémi quand sa langue humide a glissé en douceur sur ma cage thoracique et entre mes seins . Je serrais mes doigts dans ses cheveux . Il se dégagea et sourit quand il saupoudra de sucre le sentier humide . Je sentais à quel point il était dur au-dessous de moi et ça me surprenait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sortir de son jean encore que … ça ne me dérangerait pas .

Il a placé un verre dans mon décolleté et le citron dans ma bouche . Sa tête s'est baissé et quand j'ai senti sa langue encore une fois , mes mains sont allées dans ses cheveux à nouveau . Mon corps entier était en feu et la langue froide de Jasper le faisait devenir brûlant .

Ses lèvres se sont enroulées ensuite autour du verre et j'ai senti sa langue glisser sur mes seins à quelques reprises . Je respirais lourdement … je voulais le baiser tellement dur . Je l'ai regardé relever la tête après qu'il a avalé le verre d'alcool . Il a attrapé le petit verre pour le poser sur la table et puis passa sa main dans mon dos et mes cheveux , qu'il agrippa pour me tirer vers lui rudement . J'étais du mastic entre ses putains de mains .

Il a sucé le citron un moment avant de le retirer pour appuyer sa bouche sur la mienne , sans jamais manquer un battement . Il avait une main crispée dans mes cheveux et l'autre était sur mon cul , me pressant en lui . J'ai enlevé ma main de ses cheveux pour l'enrouler autour de son dos , essayant de me rapprocher de lui . Son haleine sensuelle me donnait des étourdissements et sa langue humide et froide contre la mienne si chaude , amenait mon corps à éclater dans le plaisir . J'étais déjà perdue en lui , dans l'extase ...

Soudain , une voix dans le micro a interrompu ma bienheureuse expérience . '' Euh … c'est un lieu public … '' Je me suis éloignée de lui et mes yeux se sont agrandis … _Nom de Dieu ! Nous l'avons encore fait en public …_

La voix poursuivit : '' Tout le monde doit se séparer et nous allons jouer de la musique à nouveau . '' Je craignais de regarder autour de moi mais il le fallait . Lorsque je l'ai fait , j'ai eu le souffle coupé . Jasper a fait la même chose .

Partout dans le club, les gens se démêlaient eux-même les uns des autres . La soirée musicale du club avait apparemment dégénéré en une partie de tripotage géant . Jasper et moi nous sommes regardé l'un l'autre et avons tous les deux pensé la même chose …

_Putain de merde , l'avons-nous fait ? _

Rosalie m'a rapidement tiré des genoux de Jasper , '' allez viens , allons danser . ''

Elle m'a entraîné sur la piste de danse . J'ai regardé derrière moi pour voir Jasper les yeux toujours écarquillés . Emmett lui parlait et j'ai levé les yeux sur Rosalie . '' Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Je chuchotais . Elle se pencha vers mon oreille pour murmurer : '' Vous avez tous les deux commencés à vous câliner et ensuite c'est comme … j'ai senti cet afflux incroyable et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de toucher Emmett . Il ressentait la même chose , par l'enfer . Il m'a eu sur le dessus de la table . Tout le monde a attrapé quelqu'un et … Jésus , tu as fait ça ? ''

_ROFLMAO ( je me roule par terre à m'en éclater le cul ) … nous avons presque provoqué une orgie de masse … cette merde est hilarante , putain … _

J'ai éclaté de rire et Rosalie a suivi . Le DJ a joué '' Just Dance '' de Lady Gaga . Rosalie me sourit , '' Rien à foutre , nous allons simplement danser et nous amuser . '' Elle m'a traîné au milieu de la piste de danse bondée à présent et nous avons dansé . Nous rebondissions partout sur la piste et je ne pouvais pas arrêter mon fou rire .

J'ai regardé Jasper et Emmett . Ils parlaient et riaient tout en nous regardant . Jasper m'a sourit et je lui ai souri en retour .

La musique a changé pour '' Rockin' That Thang '' par The Dream . Rosalie a attrapé ma main , '' Dansons ensemble … ça stimulera les gars . '' Elle a ri en levant les sourcils . J'ai ri , '' Putain, pourquoi pas … voyons quelle nouvelle drôle de conneries nous allons déclencher … ''

Elle m'a retourné pour coller mon dos contre sa poitrine . J'ai fermé les yeux pour ressentir la musique . Mon corps s'est déplacé avec Rosalie . Ses hanches ondulaient avec les miennes et j'ai reculé mon cul à sa rencontre . Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches et j'ai cambré mon dos pour mettre mes bras autour de son cou , blottissant mon nez dans son cou . Cette position faisait ressortir ma poitrine et je savais que Jasper apprécierait la vue . Nous avons dansé pendant une minute et j'ai senti ses mains monter et descendre le long de mes hanches . J'ai posé une main sur sa hanche et lui a chuchoté , '' Je ne peux pas les voir … que font-ils ? ''

Elle gloussa , '' Jasper vient juste de rajuster son sac de noix et Emmett nous regarde , penché sur la table , la bouche grande ouverte . '' J'ai ri : '' Je souhaite qu'ils nous rejoignent . '' Elle murmura : '' Oh , ils le feront … '' Elle se pencha pour embrasser mon cou doucement . J'ai haleté quand j'ai senti son corps dur contre le mien .

J'ai ouvert les yeux et Jasper me souriait et m'a enlevé des bras de Rosalie , me retournant pour lui faire face . Emmett était derrière elle et Rosalie et moi nous faisions face . Emmett sourit : '' Je vous en prit , continuez … '' Nous poussant à danser de nouveau ensemble . Rosalie et moi avons rit en enveloppant nos bras autour de l'autre . Nous avons roulé nos hanches l'une contre l'autre , créant un enfer de sensations .

J'ai senti Jasper derrière moi , commençait à bouger avec la musique , poussant son érection contre mon cul . Ses mains étaient très hautes sur mes cuisses et je sentais son haleine froide contre mon cou . Rosalie était en face de moi , les yeux fermés et la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Emmett . Je l'ai regardé , il était souriant et regardait dans le décolleté de Rosalie alors qu'il se frottait aussi sur elle par-derrière . Je me suis mise à rire .

_C'est dommage que les vampires ne peuvent pas se saouler … j'aimerais qu'ils se sentent tous aussi bien que moi … j'aimerais avoir du sexe cochon avec un Jasper bourré sans qu'il se sente ensuite coupable … _

La musique a de nouveau changé avec '' Waging up in Vegas '' par Katy Pery . Je me sentais trop bien et j'ai commencé à sautiller partout … Rosalie m'a suivi … Jasper et Emmett nous ont rejoint alors que je dansais de manière extravagante . Nous étions tous mort de rire lorsque Rosalie a trébuché … Emmett a voulu la rattraper … mais il est aussi tombé . Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre , totalement choqués . Jasper était même figé , les regardant avec stupéfaction , se demandant sûrement de quelle manière deux vampires avaient réussi à tomber .

J'ai éclaté de rire et continué à danser .

Ils se relevèrent rapidement et avant de le savoir , ils me traînèrent hors de la piste de danse . Nous nous sommes assis à notre table et j'ai remarqué que Rosalie gardait les yeux hermétiquement fermés … Emmett secouait la tête en riant … Jasper me regardait avec un grand sourire niais sur son charmant visage , '' Euh … Bella ? Je crois que tu as fait ça … ''

J'ai ri , '' Je ne suis pas sûre de ce dont il s'agit , mais si c'est bizarre et merdique , alors je suis probablement responsable … ''

Ils se sont tous mis à rire . Jasper a regardé Rosalie , '' Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment ? ''

Elle sourit : '' Mes yeux sont tous … floues . Je n'arrive pas à les centrer . Je sens … des picotements … bizarres . Je suis tout étourdi … mais je me sens en pleine forme , putain . '' Elle a rit .

Il regarda Emmett , '' Toi aussi ? '' Il sourit : '' Ouais … c'est comme s'il y avait un genre de brouillard partout … mon corps me fait drôle … bien , mais drôle … ''

Jasper m'a regardé en souriant , '' Bella , je pense que tu nous fais sentir comme si nous étions saouls . '' J'ai été surprise un bref moment ensuite j'ai sauté en battant des mains avec excitation .

'' Je suis géniale ! '' _Manifestement , je suis très saoule …mais puisque je bois pour quatre à présent __… _

J'ai attrapé un autre verre et me le suis envoyé rapidement . Ils ont tous éclaté de rires . J'ai passé un verre à chacun d'eux et souris : '' Nous sommes tous dans le même état maintenant bande d'enfoirés , nous allons porter un toast ! '' Nous avons tous avalé nos verres et encore une fois éclatés de rire .

Emmett était penché sur la table avec son coude , ses yeux papillotaient et il souriait , '' Bella … tu es la nana la plus cool que j'ai jamais vue … pas autant que ma Rosie , mais putain , tout de même assez cool . '' Il parlait d'une voix légèrement pâteuse .

J'ai rigolé et j'ai ensuite senti les doigts froids de Jasper remontait ma cuisse . Je l'ai regardé , il était assis en face moi . Il s'est penché et a posé sa main sur mon genou pendant que l'autre continuait de suivre ma cuisse doucement , laissant derrière elle un chemin de feu sur ma peau .

Il a baissé la tête pour ratisser mon corps des yeux . Quand ils atteignirent mes yeux , il se lécha les lèvres . Ses yeux papillotaient et étaient entièrement noirs . Manifestement , Jasper est un ivrogne lubrique … _Hourra , tant mieux pour moi … _

Le DJ s'est mis à jouer '' Royal Crown '' de Jill Scott . _Putain ouais … je vais m'envoyer en l'air … ainsi que tout le monde dans le club … _

J'ai attrapé sa main et le tira , '' Danse avec moi . '' Je ronronnais quand je l'ai conduit sur la piste de danse . Il m'a suivi sans hésitation . Je me suis retourné , appuyant mon dos contre lui et mon cul dans son aine . J'ai fermé les yeux et écouté la musique .

Vos mains sur mes hanches

Me tire droit vers vous - Il a attrapé mes hanches et me tira vers lui

J'attrape la poussée qui me donnera droit à vous - J'ai roulé des hanches et broyé mon cul en lui .

Vous êtes si profonde que je respire pour vous - J'ai jeté mes bras autour de son cou .

Vous êtes un moteur diesel où je gicle mon huile

Vous prenez mes tresses arquant mon dos pour vous - Ses doigts froids étaient tordus dans mes cheveux , tirant ma tête en arrière et cambrant mon dos quand il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes .

Je suis sur le sol jusqu'à ce que mon haut-parleur commence à bouillir - Il ronronnait dans le baiser … et j'ai failli jouir . Je me suis retourné pour lui faire face .

Je retourne la merde

Rapide glissement

Dip hip - - J'ai continué de me broyer en lui et il me rencontrait à chaque poussé .

Et je suis tordu

Et vos mains et vos lèvres et votre langue tournent - Il m'a embrassé le cou et m'a murmuré :'' C'est une putain de torture , Bella ... '' J'ai murmuré '' Ça n'a pas besoin de l'être … ''

Et vous êtes tellement épais et vous êtes si grand et tu es si …

Au deuxième couplet , il m'a sorti de la piste de danse .

couronne royal sur la glace

Couronne royale sur la glace

Couronne royale sur la glace

Couronne royale sur la glace

Vos mains sur mes hanches

Me tire droit vers vous

J'attrape la poussée qui me donnera droit à vous

Vous êtes si profonde que je respire pour vous

Vous prenez mes tresses arquant mon dos pour vous

Vous êtes un moteur diesel où je gicle mon huile

Je suis sur le sol jusqu'à ce que mon haut-parleur commence à bouillir

Je retourne la merde

Rapide glissement

Dip Hip

Et je suis tordue

Et vos mains et vos lèvres et votre langue tourne

Et vous êtes si grand et vous êtes tellement épais

Couronne royale sur la glace ( oh oh oh )

Couronne royale sur la glace

Couronne royale sur la glace

Vous m'avez obtenu sur la glace , bébé …

Il m'a attiré dans un couloir sombre … Je ne voyais rien mais je l'ai entendu tâtonner pour ouvrir une poignée de porte . Dans le noir le plus totale , je fus subitement poussée contre une porte . Mes pieds étaient encore sur le sol mais il était pressé contre moi . Son corps dur et froid me faisait sentir tellement bien . Je sentais mon corps en feu et il était apaisant de l'avoir si près de moi .

Il avait mis sa main sous ma jupe et baissé ma culotte , me pressant le cul . Son autre main était derrière mon cou , serrant mes cheveux . Je sentais à quel point il était dur , étroitement plaqué contre moi . J'avais une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre agrippé à sa hanche … besoin de le sentir encore plus proche .

Il m'a embrassé et j'ai senti son haleine fraîche et sa langue apaiser le feu brûlant en moi . Il ronronnait et les petites vibrations qu'il envoyait m'ont envoyé dans une extase hébétée . Il se baissa pour embrasser et sucer mon cou , se broyant lentement contre moi , toujours en rythme avec la musique .

Ses mains sont descendus sur mes cuisses et il a lentement remonté ma jupe jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ma culotte , finissant de la faire descendre . Je m'appuyais contre la porte alors qu'il se mettait à genoux devant moi . Je sentais son haleine sur mon centre chaud quand il a enlevé ma culotte .

Après me l'avoir enlevé , soudainement sa bouche était sur mon noyau , une jambe sur le dessus de son épaule et ses mains sur mes hanches pour me stabiliser . Sa langue glacée à glissé entre mes plis et mes mains se sont accrochées à ses cheveux quand j'ai crié son nom .

Je l'ai entendu rire un peu et les vibrations n'ont fait que le rendre meilleur . Il suçait et léchait mon clitoris , me faisant gémir son nom doucement . Il s'est mis à ronronner de nouveau et cette sensation ainsi que sa langue m'a complètement perdue dans un nuage trouble de luxure … d'extase … de bonheur …

Je gardais les yeux fermés … je ne voyais rien de toute façon , perdu dans mes sensations . Je n'ai même pas pu parler quand la jouissance m'a submergé . Je soufflais son nom en gémissant , encore et encore .

D'un mouvement rapide , mes jambes ont été enroulées autour de sa taille quand il s'est gaîné en moi . J'ai rapidement retrouvé mes capacités vocales quand j'ai crié son nom .

Mes bras se sont rapidement enroulé autour de son cou et il a passé un bras autour de ma taille pour me tenir en place , gardant ma jupe crispé dans sa main .

_J'espère qu'il ne va pas l'arracher … _

Il est sorti et a claqué en moi … J'ai hurlé diverses obscénités colorées avec Dieu en elles , à maintes reprises …

_Rien à foutre de cette jupe … Il peut la déchiqueter putain , pour tous les soins que j'en ai …_

J'étais pressé contre la porte … il dévorait mon cou … il respirait vite et fort … Il ressemblait à un animal . Ce n'était rien que du plaisir total .

Faire ressortir ce côté de Jasper était un très bon rappel de ma confiance en lui . J'ai posé une main sur sa hanche , la serrant pour essayer de le rapprocher de moi . J'ai gardé mon autre main dans ses cheveux , les tenants fermement . Je l'ai tiré vers moi aussi dur que je le pouvais et heureusement , il a fait de même . J'ai dirigé sa tête sur ma poitrine qui rebondissait sauvagement maintenant , complètement sortie de ma chemise .

Il grogna et se mit à sucer et lécher mes mamelons . Il me baisait toujours fort et mon corps était sur le point d'exploser . Je sentais mes murs se serrer autour de sa queue épaisse et dure et j'ai ensuite senti sa libération .

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'a embrassé profondément alors que nous chevauchions , vague après vague , le pur bonheur qui rebondissait maintenant entre nous …

Il se dégagea du baiser toujours haletant . Il me regardait mais je ne pouvais toujours pas le voir . Il m'a chuchoté dans l'oreille : '' Jésus , Bella … tu me rends fou … je ne t'ai pas fait de mal au moins , si ? ''

Un énorme sourire s'est répandue sur mon visage , je venais d'être baisé par un dieu du sexe . J'ai éclaté de rire , apparemment , le nuage d'extase flottant au-dessus de mon corps ne m'a pas rendu plus sobre .

'' Jasper , tu es un putain d'empathe … utilise tes compétences … qu'est-ce que je ressens ? ''

Il s'est mis à rire aussi , me disant qu'il m'aimait avant de m'embrasser doucement à nouveau .

Quelqu'un a frappé doucement à la porte et j'ai entendu Rosalie , '' Hé , vous n'avez pas encore fini , vous deux ? Ils y a des flics ici et ils sont à notre recherche ! ''

Je me suis figé , Jasper m'a remis ma culotte et a ouvert la porte avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux . Je ne voyais toujours pas une merde et je commençais à paniquer … jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que j'étais avec trois vampires et que mon copain était un brillant militaire . Je n'avais rien à craindre .

J'entendais le souffle d'Emmett et Rosalie dans la pièce . '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Jasper a chuchoté . Rosalie a commencé : '' Hé bien … voyons voir … vous avez tous les deux disparu à l'arrière du club pour un coup rapide et tout à coup , les gens sont tous les uns sur les autres à nouveau . C'était la folie , putain ! Le propriétaire est affolé , il est convaincu que les soudaines éruptions de luxure sont causé par de la drogue , de l'ecstasy , flottant dans le club …

Je suis entrée dans la conversation : '' Quel rapport avec nous ? ''

Emmett a murmuré : '' Eh bien , Rosalie et toi êtes recherchées en tant que témoins . Tout le monde se souvient de votre petit spectacle et ils ont automatiquement pensé qu'ils devraient vérifier vos faits et gestes . ''

Je me suis mise à rire : '' Ils croient que nous sommes des trafiquants de drogue ? Rosalie , ils pensent que nous sommes des putains de malfaiteurs … ''

Nous nous sommes tous mis à rire mais Jasper nous a interrompu ,'' Nous devons sortir d'ici . '' Il a attrapé ma main et ouvert la porte , je pense qu'il était en tête mais je ne voyais pas une merde . Il m'a traîné derrière lui jusqu'à ce que nous ouvrions une porte et que la lumière entre . J'ai été aveuglé , j'ai soufflé et fermé les yeux . Je me suis reculé dans Jasper et je suis tombée . Il a essayé de m'aider mais Rosalie ne faisait pas attention et trébucha sur moi , elle bouscula Jasper , le renversant aussi . Emmett riait tellement au-dessus de nous que Jasper le frappa à l'arrière du genou et il est tombé à son tour .

Nous étions toujours en train de rire quand plusieurs lampes de poche ont été braquées sur nous . '' Très bien , debout et mettez-vous contre le mur . '' Nous avons cessé de rire et nous sommes levés , nous mettant debout contre le mur . Emmett et Jasper se tenaient un peu devant nous , nous protégeant encore . Ils avaient les yeux noirs et je sentais que ça pourrait facilement dégénérer alors j'ai parlé .

'' Officier , puis-je expliquer la situation ? '' J'ai gentiment demandé .

Il sourit , appréciant ma tenue et j'ai entendu un grondement sourd venant de Jasper . Je lui ai lancé un regard d'avertissement pour qu'il se taise et me laisse faire .

'' Allez-y , ma petite dame . '' _Beurk … _

'' Mon 21ème anniversaire a eu lieu seulement il y a quelques jours et mes amis m'ont amené à Las Vegas pour le célébrer . Nous sommes donc sortis ce soir et ils ont bu un verre avec moi pour mon anniversaire , mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont bu . Ils sont resté sobres pour garder un œil sur moi . Je ne me sentais pas bien et je tentais de trouver la salle de bain mais je me suis trompé de porte . Ils sont venus me chercher et allaient me ramener chez moi . Quand à l'ecstasy , regardez … '' J'ai levé ma chemise pour révéler mon estomac et j'ai fait un tour complet sur moi même ,'' Comme vous pouvez le voir , je n'ai rien sur moi . Vous pouvez voir aussi qu'elle n'a rien sur elle … alors , pouvons-nous partir maintenant ? ''

Je commençais à me fâcher .

Il rit : '' Ouais , c'est vrai … ça ne vous dérange pas de souffler dans un alcootest ? '' Ils ont tous sourit et accepté . Mon histoire allait se vérifier … j'apparaîtrais comme complètement bourré mais eux ne le seraient pas . Après le test , ils étaient clairs et j'étais juste en dessous de la limite légale , ils ont demandé à fouiller les gars .

J'ai rigolé quand ils ont du lever leur chemise et ensuite se faire fouiller . J'ai chuchoté à Jasper , '' Hé , envois au flic qui fouille Emmett un peu de désir … '' Il sourit et regarda le flic .

Le flic se mit tout à coup à serrer les jambes d'Emmett un peu trop lentement et a fait un commentaire sur les muscles de ses mollets . Jasper et moi avons doucement rigolé . Le flic a ensuite saisi le cul d'Emmett , prétendant que c'était un accident . Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire quand Emmett serra les dents et murmura : '' Sale fils de pute … '' Il a lancé à Jasper un éclat de mort .

Quand les flics ont fini de fouiller les gars , j'étais un peu jalouse mais heureuse qu'ils nous ont dit que nous pouvions partir . Je devais rentrer directement à l'hôtel . Ils voulaient cependant prendre nos noms , au cas où …

_Génial , il n'y a aucune chance dans l'enfer que nous retournions à l'hôtel , il est encore tôt …il y a de bonnes chances que nous nous lancions dans plus de merde ce soir … après tout , nous sommes sur le point de lâcher trois vampires en état d'ébriété et une humaine complètement foutue sur la ville de Las Vegas …je ne veux pas lui donner mon vrai nom … _

'' Alice Cullen . '' J'ai gentiment souri à l'officier .

Jasper m'a regardé et a souri avant de dire : '' Edward Cullen . ''

Rosalie sourit , '' Tanya Denali . ''

Emmett sourit , '' Dick Steel . '' ( bite d'acier )

Nous avons éclaté de rire à nouveau et Emmett nous a rapidement poussé dans le couloir et hors du club . Le bras de Jasper était autour de ma taille et nous marchions rapidement .

L'air frais nous a fait du bien lorsque nous sommes sortis . Il faisait nuit désormais . La lune brillait dans le ciel et il faisait toujours humide . Il y avait un léger voile de brume sur la ville et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec ça .

Bien que ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment … j'ai reçu un petit coup .

Emmett poussait mon épaule et quand je l'ai regardé , il riait , '' Alors , quand es-tu devenue aussi bonne menteuse , Bella ? '' J'ai rit , '' Ça s'est passé en douceur , non ? ''

Il sourit : '' Ça a marché , je ne dis pas le contraire ! Tu es sûrement différente de celle dont je me souviens . ''

Je lui ai sourit , '' Tu veux dire que je n'étais pas cool avant , McCarthy ? '' Il rit : '' Non , Swann … '' J'ai levé la main pour lui couper la parole : '' C'est Whitlock . ''

Il ricanait à présent , '' Tu vois … c'est ce que je veut dire . Lorsque tu étais avec Edward , on avait l'impression que tu te retenais pour le rendre heureux … mais maintenant , tu es radieuse . Je pense que Jasper est bon pour toi . ''

Je lui souris : '' Merci , grand frère . '' Il gloussa : '' Pour mémoire … il n'est pas Dieu . ''

Je lui souriais maintenant , sachant qu'il m'avait entendu dans la boîte de nuit , '' C'est ce que tu crois … ''

Jasper a ri et m'a tiré plus près de lui . Emmett est brusquement devenu très excité , '' Regardez ! Siegfried et Roy , putain ! Allons-y , frangin … Tu pourras faire chier les animaux … ''

_Ça devrait être intéressant …_

Après avoir payé beaucoup trop cher , nous avons été escorté à une table à l'avant de la scène . J'ai commandé une nouvelle tournée pour nous tous et Emmett s'est mis à comploter avec Jasper contre Roy .

'' D'accord , frangin , envois de la luxure à ces deux gros chatons … '' Il sourit malicieusement et j'ai ri . Je trouvais très drôle que quelqu'un puisse jamais trouver Emmett effrayant … il était absolument craquant avec ses boucles brunes et ses grandes fossettes .

Rosalie riait et son rire sonnait comme de petites clochettes musicales . Je ne l'avais pas tellement vu rire avant … c'était amusant de la voir .

Quant à Jasper … j'ai regardé son visage souriant . Emmett avait tort … Jasper était radieux . Quand il souriait , il était époustouflant .

Il a souri davantage durant les quelques jours que nous avons passés ensemble que je ne l'avait jamais vu faire . Ça me rendait tellement heureuse … et apparemment , lui aussi .

'' Terre à Bella ! Réveilles-toi , tu rates quelque chose … '' Rosalie a rompu le charme que mon regard sur Jasper avait provoqué et je me suis tourné vers la scène . J'ai aussitôt rejoint les rires qui ont éclatés dans toute la salle .

Le pauvre Roy avait un de ses grands tigres Sibériens blancs qui essayait de sauter sa jambe et Siegfried était poursuivi par un gros tigre du Bengale orange qui n'arrêtait pas de se frotter contre lui en ronronnant .

Nous sommes resté là une heure environ , à boire et à jouer avec les animaux .

Quand nous sommes sortis , le brouillard était un peu plus épais mais la lune était encore lumineuse . Nous avons marché le long du Strip et flâné tranquillement , entrant dans quelques petites boutiques .

J'ai senti une petite morsure sur ma nuque . J'ai sursauté et Jasper me regardait en souriant largement avec des petits crocs en plastique dans la bouche . J'ai ri : '' C'est un bon aperçu de toi , bébé . ''

Il sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou pour me mordre à nouveau . Il murmura avec un petit rire diabolique , '' Muah ah ah ah … je suis le comte Bitekula … ''

J'ai piqué une crise de fous rires . Il riait doucement alors qu'il me tenait en continuant de mordre mon cou . Quand mes rires se sont calmés , j'ai enfin pu parler . J'ai demandé : '' Que puis-je faire pour vous , Comte ? ''

Il sourit contre mon cou et murmura : '' Hé bien … '' Il leva ses yeux vers moi , ils étaient couleurs d'onyx . La façon dont la lune brillait sur sa peau pâle se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs , ma respiration s'est accélérée .

Il leva sa main froide sur ma joue et la caressa doucement avant de suivre ma lèvre inférieure avec son pouce , entrouvrant légèrement ma bouche . Il la regarda fixement pendant un moment avant de chuchoter : '' Je veux ta bouche sur moi , Bella … ''

Ça m'a pris par surprise et je me suis soudain rendu compte que je l'avais négligé sexuellement toute la soirée . Il avait été sur moi à plusieurs reprises mais je ne l'avais pas goûté une seule fois …

_Eh bien , ça ne le fait pas … _

Il a rapidement ajouté : '' Euh … à moins que tu n'aimes pas le faire … ''

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'il pense que …je suis la pire compagne qui n'ai jamais …_

Je l'ai attrapé et l'ai tiré à moi pour lui donner un profond baiser . Je lui ai envoyé chaque atome de désir que j'avais pour lui et il s'est mis à ronronner à nouveau . J'avais besoin de respirer alors je me suis doucement éloignée et l'ai regardé dans les yeux , '' Jasper , dès que nous aurons une minute seuls … je ne veux rien de plus que de déguster chaque centimètre de toi . ''

Sa respiration s'est accéléré et il sourit à mes paroles .

Emmett est arrivé et a pris Jasper par les épaules pour l'éloigner de moi . '' Seigneur ! Vous agissez vraiment tous les deux comme un couple d'adolescents excités ! ''

J'ai levé la main , '' Je **suis **une adolescente excitée … ''

Jasper s'est mis à rire et je lui ai souri , '' Ça … je le garde pour plus tard . '' A-t-il dit en mettant les crocs dans sa poche . Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et nous avons marché vers le bas du Strip . Emmett a mis son bras autour des épaules de Jasper et se pencha vers lui en riant : '' Ne te sens pas mal pour demander une pipe , frangin … j'en demande tout le temps à Rosie … '' Rosalie s'est mise à rire et a frappé Emmett à l'arrière de sa tête . Jasper le repoussa en riant et lui dit de foutre le camp ...

_Putain … maintenant je ne vais pas arrêter de penser à lui dans ma bouche … _

J'ai gémi et Jasper m'a regardé en levant les sourcils . Je lui ai souri et rapidement , nous sommes entrés dans une autre boîte de nuit . Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite que la précédente et il y avait un karaoké . Nous avons avalés encore quelques verreset regardés des filles bourrées chanter des chansons cochonnes .

Après quelques-unes d'entre elles , Rosalie ricana , '' Je pourrais leur faire honte à ces salopes … ''

Emmett l'a tiré de sa chaise et lui claqua le cul , '' Va mettre ton superbe cul là-bas , Rose . Montre-leur à ces filles comment vraiment tourner la tête d'un homme … ''

Elle gloussa et se dirigea vers le micro . La bouche d'Emmett est restée ouverte pendant tout le temps qu'elle est restée la haut . Elle a chanté '' Me and You '' de Cassie . Elle était une danseuse incroyable et elle avait une belle voix . Elle a définitivement fait honte à toutes les autres filles .

J'avais ma main sur le genou de Jasper et ses doigts caressaient ma colonne vertébrale à nouveau … laissant un petit sentier de feu sur ma peau . J'ai glissé ma main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse . Il m'a regardé et je lui ai souri . Je ne l'ai pas regardé tandis que j'essayais de paraître insouciante , mais j'ai tout de même souri .

_Dieu , je veux sucer sa … Jésus , Bella ! Manifestement , je suis une ivrogne excitée également … _

Rosalie se dirigea vers un Emmett très impatient . Il lui a donné un profond baiser , lui chuchota à quel point il l'aimait et combien belle et sexy , elle était . J'ai rigolé .

Emmett m'a regardé avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage : '' Eh bien , vaillante Bella , voyons voir de quoi tu es capable … ''

Je balbutiais un peu , '' Hein ? Qu'est ce … ''

Il a rit : '' L'art ancien du karaoké . Allez , tu n'es pas timide et Jasper a chanté pour toi la nuit dernière … ''

'' Merde . '' Je savais que j'allais devoir chanter . Jasper se pencha vers moi et murmura : '' Bella , tu fais semblant qu'il n'y a que toi et moi . Chante pour moi , s'il te plaît . ''

_Merde ! D'accord , je ne suis pas la meilleure chanteuse ou danseuse qui soit donc , ce doit être une chanson lente … je l'ai senti frissonner contre ma main …que vais-je chanter pour lui seul ? Hum … oh ! Oh , puis-je vraiment interpréter cette chanson ? Il va me faire ce que je voudrais …rien à foutre …j'ai besoin d'un autre verre ! _

J'ai regardé Emmett et souris quand j'ai levé mon verre pour l'avaler avant de le retourner sur la table . Il rit . Rosalie était maintenant assise sur ses genoux . '' Ça va , Emmett … grande maison de briques de merde .. fils de pute … Je vais chanter et ça va être tellement sexy que … putain que … Eh bien , j'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire mais … seulement … peu importe . '' Je me suis mise à rire ainsi que tout le monde .

_Génial , je suis également une ivrogne incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents …_

Je me suis tourné vers Jasper qui me souriait . J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue de pierre et ce simple contact m'a calmé . Je me suis penché sur lui et il m'a rencontré pour un doux baiser . Toute l'anxiété et la peur que j'avais à disparu . En réalité , tout a disparu . Je n'ai plus vu personne sauf lui … j'allais chanter pour lui et pour lui seul . Lorsque j'aurai terminé , je suis certaine d'obtenir ce que je veux … et donc se sera lui .

Je me suis relevé et j'ai murmuré : '' Je t'aime … '' Avant de marcher vers le micro . J'allais chanter '' Warmth '' de Janet Jackson . Cette chanson allait causer la perte de Jasper .

Mes mains t'ont enveloppé autour

Caressant de haut en bas

Mais rien ne peut être comparable a

La chaleur de ma bouche

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux pendant que je chantais . Ses yeux se sont illuminés , il était bouche bée .

J'aime chaque son que tu produis

Quand je suis en bas

Rien ne peut te préparer à

La chaleur de ma bouche

J'ai commencé à marcher vers lui lentement , roulant doucement mes hanches avec la musique et en gardant mes yeux verrouillés sur les siens .

Bouche contre bouche

En t'ayant réveillé

Chuchotant dans ton oreille

Je pense que je vais prendre davantage vers le sud

J'étais en face de lui à présent … il m'a regardé . Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et noirs . Il respirait rapidement et je l'ai vu discrètement s'ajuster .

Embrassant ton cou

Se frottant sur ta jambe

Je fais glisser un petit plus avant le haut

Je pense que tu es en érection

Je me suis approché et me mis à cheval sur lui mais toujours debout . Ses mains se sont posés sur l'arrière de mes cuisses . Je l'ai regardé quand je chantais et j'ai continué de rouler mes hanches sur lui . Mes doigts ont suivi le tracé de son menton , de ses joues et de ses lèvres . Il haletait .

Et maintenant que nous sommes chair contre chair

Respirant ta poitrine

Si anxieuse de la toucher

Ma bouche devient humide

Je me suis assise sur ses genoux et doucement déplacée mes hanches contre les siennes . Je sentais son érection en dessous de moi . Mon doigt a glissé dans sa bouche froide et humide et je l'ai sorti de sa bouche pour le faire descendre sur mon cou , plus bas entre mes seins et sur mon bas-ventre .

Juste comme l'eau du rivage

Laisse ta pluie se verser

Bébé , cramponnes-toi pour

La chaleur de ma bouche

J'ai serré sa chemise et cambré le dos et il s'est mis à ronronner .

Mes mains t'ont enveloppé autour

Caressant de haut en bas

Mais rien ne peut être comparable a

La chaleur de ma bouche

J'ai gardé mon dos cambré alors que je continuais de rouler mes hanches contre lui .

J'aime chaque son que tu produis

Quand je suis en bas

Rien ne peut te préparer pour

La chaleur de ma bouche

Je me suis reculé et me suis levé . Il gémit et il est resté assis là à me regarder tout échevelé .

Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus chaud que ma bouche …

Je suis retourné lentement vers le pied du micro .

Débute doucement

Cercles

Puis plus profond et approfondit-le jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse

Baisers si sensuels

De bon goût

J'aime te donner un spectacle

La chaleur de ma bouche

Est-ce que tu aimes ça

Maintenant c'est mon tour

J'ai posé le micro sur son pied mais avant que je puisse faire un pas , le bras de Jasper était autour de ma taille et il m'a sorti du club .

'' Où sont Rose et Em ? '' J'avais remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas avec nous .

'' Nous allons les retrouver quand nous reviendrons à l'hôtel , dans une heure . ''

'' Où allons-nous ? '' Il me traînait rapidement . Il m'a amené près d'un chauffeur de limousine appuyé contre sa voiture , attendant visiblement quelqu'un . Jasper s'approcha et lui dit : '' Monsieur , je vais vous donner mille dollars pour rouler pendant une heure . ''

J'ai eu le souffle coupé , ainsi que le chauffeur mais il a bégayé , '' Euh … bien … je suis supposé être en attente … ''

Jasper l'a interrompu , '' Dix mille . ''

Le conducteur s'est rapidement levé et dit : '' D'accord . ''

Jasper m'a tiré vers l'arrière et m'a ouvert la portière , '' Entre . ''

J'ai sauté à l'intérieur et il a rapidement sauté derrière moi en fermant la porte . Dans la seconde où la porte s'est refermé , il m'a posé à cheval sur ses genoux . Il a essayé de dézipper son jean rapidement en murmurant dans un souffle , '' S'il te plaît , Bella … suce ma bite … tu me rends dingue , putain … '' Il tremblait réellement en cherchant sa braguette …

J'étais prise par la vision devant moi . Mon beau Jasper . Mon fort et indestructible petit ami vampire , tremblant sous moi , mendiant et ayant besoin de moi …

Je pouvais enfin faire pour lui ce qu'il a fait pour moi … je me suis sentie … puissante .

J'ai enlevé ses mains de sa braguette et les retins contre le siège . J'ai regardé ses yeux d'onyx et murmurai : '' Bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire … j'aime quand tu me supplies … ''

J'ai posé mes lèvres contre les siennes et glissé ma langue dans sa bouche en l'embrassant profondément . Mes mains tenaient encore les siennes qui semblaient être du mastic . Je suis descendu sur son cou et je l'ai embrassé , sucé et léché . Il gémissait doucement . Il posa sa tête sur l'arrière du siège et ferma les yeux . J'ai déboutonné sa chemise .

Ses mains sont allés à mes hanches alors que je les poussais en lui doucement . Quand je suis arrivée aux dernier boutons j'ai ouvert sa chemise . Je l'ai admiré quelques instants avant qu'il ne se soulève pour me permettre de l'enlever complètement .

Lorsque j'ai jeté sa chemise , il s'est de nouveau adossé au siège en me regardant dans les yeux .J'ai rapidement posé ma bouche sur sa poitrine , léchant le long de ses muscles … grignotant ses hanches … dégustant autant de lui que possible . Je l'ai léché jusqu'à ce que je sois à genoux devant lui .

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui pendant que j'ouvrais lentement sa braguette de pantalon . J'ai accroché la ceinture de son jean et de son boxer pour les faire glisser le long de ses jambes . Il souleva ses hanches pour me permettre de les descendre .

Il était assez impressionnant alors qu'il se tenait devant moi … dur comme de l'acier … long … épais … magnifique . Je levai les yeux vers lui et il respirait rapidement en regardant mes lèvres . J'ai sorti ma langue pour lécher le bout de sa tête . Il était déjà mouillé et avait si bon goût que j'ai gémi d'instinct .

La main de Jasper s'est posé dans mes cheveux et il les a serré doucement . Ma langue tourbillonna autour de sa tête à quelques reprises avant de le mettre dans ma bouche . J'ai gémi autour de sa queue et il a gémi mon nom . Sa main dans mes cheveux a commencé à me donner le rythme et je l'ai laissé faire , sa main me guidant de haut en bas de sa queue en acier satiné .

'' Bella … '' Gémissait-il encore et encore . Quand j'ai ensuite pris sa queue dans ma main et me suis mise à le caresser tout en le suçant , il a lâché prise …

Ses mains ont serré le siège alors qu'il se tordait dans le plaisir . J'ai levé les yeux pour le regarder , il avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière du siège et les yeux fermés . Il était complètement perdu dans l'extase .

Il gémissait en haletant , '' Isabelle … je t'aime … je t'aimerai toujours … tu es à moi , Bella … toute à moi … pour toujours … ''

Je l'étais .

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et me suis retiré brièvement pour murmurer : '' Pour toujours … '' avant de le reprendre dans ma bouche . Nous nous regardions maintenant . Sa main est venu sur ma joue et il a voûté son dos en gémissant bruyamment . Il était si proche … je le sentais .

J'ai chuchoté : '' Jouis dans ma bouche , Jasper … laisse-moi te goûter … ''

Ce qu'il a fait . Il gémissait mon nom bruyamment et ensuite tout son corps s'est tendu pendant qu'il déversait son doux nectar dans ma bouche . Je l'ai sucé et léché pour le nettoyer , savourant chaque goutte sensuellement .

J'ai lentement rampé près de lui et il m'a surprise en se mettant rapidement à genoux en face de moi . Ses mains ont attrapé mes hanches et il m'a tiré sur le bord du siège en relevant ma jupe autour de ma taille et en enlevant ma culotte . Il a soulevé mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules . J'étais pratiquement pliée en deux . J'ai senti son érection à mon entrée mais il l'a ensuite prise pour la frotter doucement sur mon clitoris . Je gémissais à la sensation alors que mon corps était douloureux avec le désir de le sentir me remplir .

Il s'est penché sur moi et m'a murmuré : '' Que veux-tu Isabelle ? ''

Je gémissais , '' Toi , Jasper … je te veux . ''

Il a continué à me taquiner , '' Quelle partie précisément ? ''

J'ai gémit , '' Baise-moi , Jasper … s'il te plaît … j'ai besoin de toi … ''

Ses mains tenaient les miennes au-dessus de ma tête maintenant alors qu'il me chevauchait . J'ai crié son nom . Il est ressorti avant de se pousser de nouveau en moi . Il grognait pendant qu'il me baisait . J'étais fermement maintenu contre le siège , les mains tenus au-dessus de ma tête par Jasper .

Il voulait me réclamer . J'ai remarqué que Jasper avait pris de nombreuses … caractéristiques bestiales . Ça devait être une chose vampire …

Il me chuchota à l'oreille : '' À qui appartiens-tu , Isabelle ? ''

J'ai gémit , '' À toi , Jasper . ''

Il murmura doucement : '' Pour combien de temps ? ''

J'ai encore gémit , '' Pour toujours , Jasper … je t'appartiens à jamais … ''

Il m'a lâché les mains et je les ai rapidement mises autour de lui , le tenant aussi serré que je pouvais . Ses mains se sont glissé sous mon cul et il m'a penché en arrière sur le siège . Il était au-dessus de moi à présent et mes jambes étaient autour de sa taille .

Il me faisait l'amour . Il avait un bras dans mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux . Il reposait sur son coude et il se poussait en moi lentement , avec de longs mouvements de ses hanches .

Nos corps étaient pressés doucement l'un contre l'autre et ont bougé en parfaite synchronisation . Ses lèvres ont trouvé les miennes et il m'a embrassé doucement . Je sentais son amour pour moi , il était immense .

J'ai senti la brûlure familière et je savais que je me rapprochais . Il lâcha mes lèvres pour que je puisse respirer . Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et nous nous regardions dans les yeux . Ils étaient revenus à leur belle couleur dorée . Ses cheveux blonds pendaient en désordre de chaque côté de son visage et chatouillèrent ma joue quand il se pencha pour murmurer contre mes lèvres , '' Je t'appartiens , Bella . Toujours n'est pas assez long pour moi de t'aimer … je ne cesserais jamais de te désirer … d'avoir besoin de toi … de t'aimer … ''

Mes murs se sont serrés autour de lui et nous avons joui ensemble . Nous avons roulé sur les ondes de l'extase pendant quelques minutes . Il était déjà temps de retrouver Emmett et Rosalie . J'ai essayé d'éclaircir mon esprit et de me préparer pour la suite . Dieu seul sait dans quoi nous allions nous lancer ce soir … après tout , il était encore tôt …

**Bonne semaine à tous **

**Vous avez éré 2176 à lire mon dernier chapitre , merci pour la lecture mais s'il vous plaît , laissez moi au moins une seule review pour cette histoire c'est tout ce que je demande , ça serait gentil et ça ne vous prendrait que 10 secondes pour taper '' salut '' , cathy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Chansons pour ce chapitre : Jeremih-Raindrops by Jay Z **

**Bonnie and clyde by Beyonce **

**Darlin' Nikki by Prince**

**If I was Your Vampire by Marilyn Manson **

**Every girl by Lil' Wayne **

**Grazier by Taylor Swift **

**We Danced by Brad Paisley **

**L'adresse de la playlist de mistyhaze420 est sur son profil **

**les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes , **

**J'ai reçu beaucoup d'examens cette semaine et j'ai pensé que la meilleure façon de tous vous remercier était de poster ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance . Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre seize**

**POV Jasper**

_Bella … Bella … Bella …_

_Dieu , je deviens dingue , putain … je suis vraiment fou d'elle , putain …_

J'ai passé mes mains dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me calmer . Mon corps surfait toujours sur les vagues du plaisir et j'avais remis mon jean . Je l'ai regardé alors qu'elle redressait ses vêtements . Emmett avait raison … elle était rayonnante . Elle m'a sourit et je jure que j'ai presque senti mon cœur battre . Bella avait réveillé toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps .

J'avais été physiquement bloqué pendant longtemps . C'était largement suffisant que je doive ressentir les émotions autour de moi … je ne pouvais pas supporter de les ressentir aussi physiquement . Après avoir appris à contrôler mon pouvoir , j'avais appris à cesser de ressentir tellement de choses .

C'était de cette façon que je faisais face à la douleur de mes victimes … à la souffrance de combattre contre des nouveau-nés … et à la soif après avoir trouvé les Cullen . Ne rien sentir était plus facile que de ressentir les souffrances physiques de tout ça … mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter complètement les sentiments affectifs en raison de la puissance de mon cadeau . Je pouvais contrôler les sensations physiques … mais tout est une question de contrôle .

Je ne me suis ouvert qu'à très petites doses … j'ai ressenti des choses avec Alice mais jamais complètement parce que je voulais garder le contrôle … mais avec Bella … je ne contrôle plus rien …

_À vrai dire , je m'en fous …_

Je vais abandonner le contrôle aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra si ça signifie qu'elle reste avec moi à tout jamais et que je me sente toujours ainsi . Bella est mienne à présent … elle est une partie de moi et je ne vais pas l'abandonner facilement . Je me battrais de toutes mes forces pour la garder à mes côtés . Edward disait qu'il était heureux de vivre dans un monde où elle existait … pour moi , ce n'est pas suffisant . Je ne pourrais plus vivre dans un monde où elle ne m'appartiendrait pas .

_J'ai besoin de l'épouser …besoin de la changer … voudra-t-elle ces choses aussi ? Je vais lui parler dès demain . Je dois savoir si elle veut également de moi pour l'éternité . _

J'ai senti sa cuisse soyeuse glisser sur mes jambes quand elle s'est assise à califourchon sur mes genoux : '' À quoi penses-tu , chéri ? '' J'ai regardé dans ses yeux chocolat et souri : '' À toi , Chérie . ''

Elle gloussa et effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes , '' De bonnes pensées , j'espère … ''

J'ai mis ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans les miens . J'ai chuchoté contre ses lèvres , '' Parfois , même les mauvaises pensées peuvent être bonnes , Bella . '' Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres douces contre les miennes . Mon téléphone s'est mis à vibrer dans ma poche .

_Je dois répondre … ce pourrait être Em et Rose … _

Elle a glissé sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je l'ai laissée entrer . Je me suis senti submergé par elle … je me noyais dans sa saveur .

_Rien à foutre du téléphone … _

Elle me repoussa avec un regard confus . Je lui ai demandé doucement : '' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , bébé ? ''

'' Je te sens vibrer mais je ne t'entends pas ronronner … '' Elle avait l'air réellement perdue .

_Elle est tellement adorable quand elle est troublée … _

'' Je ne ronronne pas , chérie , je grogne … c'est plus viril . ''

Elle a ri . J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche et la compréhension s'est inscrit sur son charmant visage . Je riais à présent et ouvert le portable . '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe , Em ? ''

'' Putain de merde , mec ! Si traîner avec toi et Bella a pour conséquence des orgies de masse et des pipes … je suis ton nouveau putain de frère siamois … '' Emmett éclata de rire au téléphone et j'ai dû l'éloigner de mon oreille mais je riais aussi .

'' Changements de plans , Jazz . Nous allons dans une boîte qui s'appelle le Tryst , rejoignez-nous là-bas . Je ne suis plus en état d'ivresse et j'ai besoin que Bella travaille un peu sur son effrayante magie vaudou … ''

Je levai les yeux sur Bella , '' Veux-tu aller dans un club ? ''

Elle me sourit : '' Ouais , il est encore tôt . ''

'' On y sera . '' J'ai raccroché le téléphone avant de le remettre dans ma poche et fais savoir au chauffeur où il devait nous conduire .

Bella était toujours sur mes genoux . Elle a attrapé ma chemise pour me la remettre et l'a boutonné . Je n'aimais pas … elle aurait dû être en train de l'enlever …

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches et regardé son visage alors qu'elle se concentrait pour refermer ma chemise . Quand elle a fini , elle s'est passée une main dans les cheveux et soupira : '' J'ai besoin d'une brosse . ''

'' Tournes-toi , chérie . '' Elle s'est retournée pour se rasseoir sur mes genoux . J'ai commencé à tirer toutes les épingles de ses cheveux . Une fois enlevé , j'ai passé mes doigts doucement à travers ses cheveux en séparant chaque mèche soyeuse . Quand nous sommes arrivés au club , ses cheveux avaient l'air incroyable . Ils étaient ondulés , brillants , soyeux … ils étaient très longs et arrivaient juste au-dessus de son cul . Je voulais continuer de passer mes doigts au travers .

Elle soupira quand nous sommes arrivés . Elle avait apprécié de m'avoir laissé jouer avec ses cheveux . J'en avais aussi profité .

Nous sommes sortis de la voiture et elle a couru vers Em et Rose . J'ai payé le chauffeur avant de me diriger vers eux . Emmett a mis son bras autour des épaules de Bella et lui dit : '' Je ne douterais plus jamais de toi , petite sœur , je voulais seulement te dire merci . ''

Bella a rigolé , '' Pour quoi ? ''

Il regarda Rosalie et je jure que si elle avait pu rougir , elle serait maintenant écarlate . Elle a rapidement pris la parole : '' Oh , Bella , ne prête aucune attention à ce que dit Emmett … tu sais qu'il est un peu … bête . ''

J'ai ôté le bras d'Emmett des épaules de Bella et j'ai mis le mien à la place . Il a rit : '' Déjà si amoureux , mon frère ? ''

Nous sommes entrés dans le club et avons trouvé une table dans le fond . Bella m'a regardé et a sourit quand j'ai sorti une chaise pour elle . Elle trouvait peut-être ironique que j'essayais d'être un gentilhomme maintenant . Elle a commandé une autre tournée que nous avons tous bu . Je ne me réjouissais pas de devoir le rendre ce soir mais cela rendait Bella heureuse et nous devions tous nous serrer les coudes . Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse … en outre , nous sommes une équipe , elle dégueule , je gerbe .

Bella a emmené Rosalie dans les toilettes pour une quelconque discussion entre filles . Emmett a profité de l'occasion , '' Tu devrais lui demander de t'épouser . ''

J'ai été surpris , '' Quoi ? ''

Il sourit , '' Sérieusement , frangin . Avec cette manière que vous avez tous les deux de faire sentir vos sentiments à tous ceux qui vous entourent , je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous êtes ensemble . Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec vous deux mais putain , c'est plutôt puissant . Tu serais fou de ne pas profiter de cette merde aussi vite que possible . ''

Je l'ai regardé : '' J'en mourrais si elle dit non . Par ailleurs , nous sommes tous assez bourré … ''

Il se pencha , '' Tu es à Vegas , Jasper . Être ivre n'est **pas **une bonne excuse pour ne **pas **se marier . ''

J'ai secoué la tête en riant , '' Pas ce soir , Em . Je veux l'épouser et j'ai bien l'intention de lui demander mais … j'ai seulement besoin d'une stratégie . ''

Il se foutait de moi à présent , '' Ce n'est pas une guerre , mec . Tu n'a pas besoin de stratégie ni de plan , il faut seulement que tu te laisses aller . Tu as une longue vie devant toi , tu dois seulement la vivre et être heureux … alors arrête de penser autant et agit . ''

J'ai sourit , '' Emmett , ces derniers jours , j'ai divorcé , sauvé la vie de l'ex-petite amie de mon frère , détruit la voiture très coûteuse dudit frère , volé une voiture , été impliqué dans une course-poursuite , fait la fête avec un groupe de jeunes diplômés du secondaire , fait prendre par les flics en essayant de baiser sur le bord d'une route , tombé amoureux de la fille , pratiquement contribué à déclencher deux orgies massives et uniquement dans les dernières 24 heures , j'ai eu plusieurs orgasmes si puissants que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes sensations dans les jambes . Et toi , bordel , qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette semaine ? ''

_Ça lui a cloué le bec … _

Il allait dire quelque chose mais il a rapidement claqué ses mâchoires . Un moment après il a murmuré : '' Touché , mon frère . ''

Les filles sont revenues en riant et j'ai vu que Bella avait retouché son maquillage . Elle n'en avait pas besoin mais elle avait l'air fantastique . J'aimais vraiment la façon dont ses lèvres brillaient et puis … ça m'a frappé de nouveau .

J'ai été enveloppé dans un brouillard tourbillonnant de luxure … de désir … de besoin … d'amour …

L'intoxication instantanée . J'avais besoin de la toucher .

Je me suis retourné et attrapé le dossier de sa chaise , la tirant vers moi . Elle avait maintenant les genoux entre mes jambes et nous étions face à face . J'ai glissé une main sur son cul et l'ai tiré un peu plus près de moi . Mon autre main est allé à sa hanche et j'ai glissé mes doigts sous sa chemise pour sentir sa peau . Nos respirations étaient appariées à présent que nous avions ce simple contact entre nous .

C'était toujours ces simples touches qui envoyaient des sensations d'électricité courir tout le long de mon corps . Petites explosions à la pointe de mes terminaisons nerveuses …

C'est toujours comme ça que ça commençait …

Elle me sourit et se pencha vers moi pour mettre une main derrière mon cou et enrouler ses doigts dans mes cheveux avec l'autre .

Nous nous sommes penché vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rejoignent . Une fois nos lèvres jointes … tout autour de nous à disparu . Les lèvres de Bella étaient si douces , les embrasser était prodigieux . Ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes et j'ai glissé ma langue dans sa bouche si chaude . Je sentais son souffle circulant à travers moi … me réchauffant de l'intérieur . Nos langues dansaient lentement ensemble , aucun de nous essayant de dominer l'autre .

Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que Bella avait besoin de respirer . Je me suis lentement retiré pour embrasser sa mâchoire … son cou …

Rosalie a frappé sur la table pour attirer notre attention . Bella soupira : '' Qu'y a t-il , Rose ? '' Je continuais d'embrasser son cou .

'' Allons danser avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose … '' Elle a ri : '' Vous êtes vraiment insatiable . ''

Bella s'est arrachée de moi en souriant : '' Elle a raison . Il vaut mieux nous séparer pour le bien du public . ''

J'ai ri et elle m'a embrassé rapidement avant de suivre Rose sur la piste de danse .

Je sentais encore les effets de l'ivresse de Bella . C'était une sensation vraiment étrange mais très bonne également . Je me sentais … détendu . Être autour de tous ces humains ne semblait pas du tout m'affecter . Je sentais encore leurs odeurs mais la brûlure avait disparu . En fait , je me sentais bien .

J'ai regardé Emmett qui semblait réfléchir profondément à quelque chose . Quand il a pris la parole , se fut avec un peu de difficulté , '' N'as-tu pas quelquefois l'impression d'avoir été floué , Jazz ? ''

'' De quoi tu parles , frangin ? '' _Merde , j'ai aussi des problèmes d'élocution ._

'' Nous sommes des putains de vampires et nous n'avons pas toutes les conneries branchées que les gens croient que nous avons . Nous n'avons pas de crocs , nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils , et merde , nous n'avons pas de châteaux , nous ne pouvons même pas nous transformer en une putain de chauve-souris … qu'est-ce que nous avons eue ? Nous scintillons , mec . **Scintiller** . C'est des conneries . ''

_Wow … il a raison … _

'' C'est des putains de conneries . Les légendes sont toujours plus sympas . Quoique , examinons le retour des chiens à Forks . L'argent ne dérange pas ces enculés et la pleine lune n'a pas une merde à voir avec eux . Ils n'ont même pas besoin de mordre quelqu'un pour changer un autre type en Loup . '' _Imbéciles de chiens …_

'' De mon côté , je suis très heureuse de scintiller . C'est joli . '' Rosalie roucoulait quand elle s'est assise sur les genoux d'Emmett . Bella n'était pas avec elle .

'' Où est Bella ? '' Je l'ai cherché et l'ai vu parler avec le DJ . Une poussée de jalousie m'a traversé jusqu'à ce que j'entende le DJ dire , '' Jasper Whitlock … Isabelle vous dédie cette chanson . ''

'' Disco Stick '' de Lady Gaga s'est ensuite mis à hurler à travers les haut-parleurs . J'ai regardé Bella qui riait maintenant comme une folle . Emmett et Rosalie se sont aussi mis à rire comme des hystériques . J'ai souri à Emmett , '' Tu scintilles aussi , abruti . ''

Bella riait toujours quand elle s'est assise . '' Je suis désolé , bébé … je n'ai pas pu résister . ''

Je lui ai souri '' Bâton disco '' , Bella ? Tu n'as pas pu trouver un meilleur nom que ça ? ''

Elle me sourit , '' Hmmm … tige glamour ? ''

Nous avons tous ri et j'ai secoué la tête : '' Pas question , chérie , essaye encore . ''

Elle avait un air hébété sur le visage alors qu'elle me regardait . Elle gloussa , '' Pierre étincelante , mangeur de personnes . ''

J'ai essayé de ne pas rire mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher . J'ai attrapé sa main qui était posée sur la table en savourant le chaud contact . Je l'ai regardé en souriant , '' Putain , tu es tellement tordue , Bella . Elle a ri : '' Ah oui ? … mais tu aimes la folie de mon esprit tordue . ''

Je me suis penché pour lui baiser le front , '' Certainement , ma chérie . ''

Deux couples s'approchèrent de nous et je me suis raidi . Un des gars a demandé , '' Hé , n'es-tu pas le gars qui a chanté '' Bad girlfriend '' dans un club la nuit dernière ? ''

Emmett et Rosalie étaient aussi choqués que je l'étais que des humains se soient approchés de nous pour nous parler . Bella riait toujours sans aucune raison . . Emmett a répondu , '' Euh … ouais . ''

Le mec est ensuite devenu tout excité , '' Mec ! Tu as été un tueur la nuit dernière . ''

Nous étions encore confus . Emmett a répondu rapidement sans prendre le temps de réfléchir , '' Nous n'avons tué personne la nuit dernière ! ''

Je suppose qu'ils ont pensé qu'il plaisantait parce qu'ils ont tous rit et l'une des filles a dit : '' Je suis Mégan et c'est Brian . '' elle a fait un signe vers l'homme qui avait parlé et qui avait un bras autour de sa taille . L'autre gars s'est aussi présenté , '' Je suis Damon … c'est Kayla . Nous nous demandions si nous pouvions partager la table avec vous . Cet endroit est bondé . Nous allons payer la prochaine tournée . ''

_Ces humains veulent vraiment sortir avec nous ? C'est bizarre … peut-être que l'alcool obscurcit leurs sens … _

Bella souriait maintenant alors que nous étions tous abasourdis : '' Bien sûr ! Je suis Bella et c'est Jasper … Emmett et Rosalie … '' Elle fit un signe en présentant chacun de nous . Ils ont pris des chaises autour des tables environnantes et se sont assis en face de nous .

Kayla souriait à présent , ' Oh , merci ! Mes pieds me tuent . '' Brian m'a regardé , '' Alors les gars , vous êtes en vacances ? '' Je n'avais jamais eu de conversations avec des humains avant … je veux dire , en dehors de Bella mais ça ne compte pas vraiment .

'' Ouais , un genre de … je suppose . '' Je balbutiais .

Il rit : '' Ouais , nous aussi . Les vacances scolaires d'été . Nous allons à l'université d'Arizona . Mec , je pensais que l'école ne finirait jamais , putain . ''

Emmett a ri , '' Je sais ce que tu veux dire . J'ai eu l'impression d'être à l'école pendant des dizaines d'années … ''

Nous avons éclaté de rire à la blague sous-jacente. Ils ont ri avec nous mais probablement parce qu'ils ont dû penser que nous étions tous bourrés … ce que nous étions .

'' Alors les gars , et vous , où allez-vous ? '' Mégan a demandé .

Avant que qui que se soit puisse répondre , Bella a fait le signe des cornes du Texas et rit '' Texas Longhorns ,bébé ! ''

_Elle devient meilleure dans le mensonge … _

'' C'est de là que tu viens , Jasper ? J'ai remarqué ton accent du Sud … '' A demandé Kayla .

_Merde ! Mon accent sort plus épais …doit être dû à ma voix pâteuse …réfléchi …j'ai peut-être tort mais je ne veux plus passer pour le jumeau de Rosalie …maintenant je peux être moi … _

Je me suis soudain complètement détendu et sourit , '' Ouais , je suis d'une petite ville à la périphérie de Houston . '' Je n'avais aucune idée du nom de la ville mais je me souvenais que c'était près de Houston .

Bella s'est mise à cheval sur mes genoux . Elle a mis ses bras autour de mon cou et a sourit : '' C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent , les filles … **tout** est plus grand au Texas . N'est-ce pas cowboy ? '' Elle gloussa quand je lui ai souri en mettant mes bras autour de sa taille . J'ai laissé sortir mon accent plus épais que jamais pour répondre : '' Oui , M'dame . ''

Elle mordit ses lèvres rondes et brillantes et se pencha à mon oreille . Son haleine m'a donné des … fourmillements … un peu comme si j'avais la chair de poule .

Elle murmura doucement : '' Tu es tellement … putain de … sexy … tu veux aller sauver un cheval , cowboy ? ''

Comme si on lui avait donné un ordre direct , le P'tit Général se releva avec toute l'attention voulue .

_Sauver le cheval , monter le cowboy …putain , ouais … _

Avant que je ne puisse répondre , Rosalie repoussa Bella et j'ai frissonné à la perte de contact . '' Allez , viens Bella …allons danser . '' Elle m'a jeté un regard exaspéré avant de regarder les êtres humains pour demander à Kayla et Mégan si elles voulaient se joindre à elles . Bella m'a donné un dernier sourire avant de se diriger avec les filles sur la piste de danse , laissant les hommes seuls .

J'avais suivi leurs émotions quand ils s'étaient approchés et je n'avais pas senti de peur ou de curiosité de leurs parts . Ils étaient heureux … bien que j'aie senti une petite quantité de désir quand ils avaient vu Bella et Rosalie , mais ça s'était dissipé rapidement . Ils étaient réellement amoureux de leurs petites amies .

À ma grande surprise , c'était assez facile de traîner avec eux . Ils partageaient les mêmes intérêts que moi et Emmett . Ils étaient amoureux de leurs copines même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps . Je le sentais mais mes sentiments étaient beaucoup plus forts que les leurs . Ils ont commandé une autre tournée … je suppose que nous pensions que ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance à ce stade et nous ne voulions pas être impolis alors nous avons bu avec eux .

J'ai passé un bon moment en traînant avec eux … _Étrange . _

Je l'ai senti avant de me retourner et j'ai souri quand sa main s'est posé sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux . Je me suis tourné vers elle et j'ai été accueillie avec un beau sourire . '' Veux-tu danser ? '' M'a-t-elle demandé gentiment . J'ai glissé mon bras autour de sa taille et l'ai plaqué contre moi . '' Bien sûr , chérie . ''

Je l'ai laissé me conduire sur la piste de danse .

_J'ai plus dansé ce soir que je ne l'ai jamais fait … _

Alice m'avait traîné dans des boîtes avec elle mais je m'y étais toujours senti mal à l'aise … pas à ma place . C'était différent avec Bella .

Je l'ai serré étroitement contre moi , un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre collé sur son joli cul . Il était souple … j'aimais le serrer . Elle a glissé une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre autour de ma taille , sous ma chemise . Elle suivait légèrement les muscles de mon dos et de mes hanches .

Nous avons dansé sur '' Raindrops '' . Quand j'ai entendu le tonnerre se mettre à rouler , j'ai levé les sourcils en la regardant avec curiosité . Elle a regardé vers l'extérieur et a rit , haussant simplement les épaules .

_J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe avec Bella … elle fait des merdes les plus étranges …comment le fait elle ? Pourquoi est-elle capable de le faire maintenant ? Je suis sûr qu'elle n'avait pas ses capacités … quand elle était avec Edward …_

Je trouvais incroyable que cette femme avec qui je dansais … celle qui roulait ses hanches avec séduction en se perdant complètement dans la musique , était la même femme qui sortait avec Edward . La Bella d'Edward était si différente que ma Bella . Ma Bella était vachement sexy … confiante … audacieuse et courageuse … ma Bella était forte et résistante … ma Bella ne prenait aucune merde . Ma Bella est facétieuse putain , et douce … ma Bella n'est pas la timide fille naïve qui sortait avec Edward … ma Bella était une femme …

La chanson suivante a commencé et nous avons tous les deux éclatés de rire quand '' Bonnie and Clyde '' est sorti des haut-parleurs . Je me suis penché pour lui chanter une phrase de la chanson à l'oreille , '' Tout ce qu'il me faut dans cette vie de péché est moi et ma copine … ''

Elle m'a regardé à travers ses cils noirs et murmura la suite , '' On s'éclate jusqu'à la fin , c'est moi et mon copain … ''

Sa douce voix sexy et son corps chaud pulsant contre le mien me rendaient fou . Heureusement la chanson s'est terminé et elle nous ramena à notre table … je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore danser avant de partir pour tenter de créer pour la troisième fois , un amour d'été .

Rosalie et Emmett s'entendaient super-bien avec les humains et ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop bourrés pour sentir que quelque chose était différent à notre propos . Emmett et moi sommes allés au bar pour chercher encore des boissons . Emmett s'appuya contre le bar et me dit : '' Brian et Damon pensent se rendre au Sapphire . Ils organisent une soirée pour les amateurs . Rose est partante . Penses-tu que Bella voudra y aller ? ''

J'ai haussé un sourcil , '' Le Sapphire … c'est un club de striptease . Une nuit amateur ? Tu te fous de moi ? Notre relation vient tout juste de commencer … il n'y a pas moyen que je lui demande d'aller dans un club de strip .

C'est à ce moment que j'ai senti une main se glisser entre mes cuisses , quand j'ai regardé , j'ai vu qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Bella . C'était une blonde complètement démolie qui me souriait : '' Hé … ''

J'ai enlevé sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer et lui dit : '' Je ne suis pas intéressé et gardez vos mains pour vous . '''

Je me suis détourné pour revenir à Emmett . J'ai ensuite senti ses mains sur mes hanches … quand je me suis retourné une nouvelle fois , Bella bousculait la fille et la poussait loin de moi en sifflant , '' Vous ne devriez pas toucher les choses qui ne vous appartiennent pas . ''

La fille bourrée à rit , '' Pfff … il ne porte pas de bague … ''

Bella se tenait en face moi , protectrice , et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire . Elle était prête à se battre pour moi .

_Ai-je tort d'apprécier ça ? _

Soudain quelques noms d'oiseaux comme **salope **et **pute **ont été échangés lorsque la fille saoule a levé son poing pour frapper Bella .

J'allais intervenir quand Rosalie a retenu mon bras . '' Laisse-la gérer ça ! ''

J'ai ensuite regardé Bella . Elle a rapidement fait un pas de côté , évitant le coup de poing pour ensuite balancer un crochet du droit puissant à la fille , en pleine face …

J'ai été totalement surpris … _s'est-elle déjà bagarrée ? Comment putain , sait-elle faire ça ? _

Bella se tourna vers moi et sourit : '' C'était beaucoup plus doux que de frapper Rosalie . ''

J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire ensuite qu'ils avaient appelé les flics .

_Encore ? Avons-nous réellement autant de problèmes ? _

J'ai pris Bella par la taille . Emmett et Rosalie avaient aussi entendu la même chose que moi . Nous avons rapidement essayé de quitter le bâtiment . '' Bella , ils appellent les flics , il faut partir . '' Je l'ai rapidement tiré derrière moi . Elle souffla et se retourna en hurlant , '' Tu as raison , salope ! Appelle les flics ! Dis-leur bien qu'Alice Cullen t'a botté le cul ! ''

J'ai finalement réussi à sortir et nous avons retrouvé Em et Rose . Bella rigolait , '' Il serait préférable qu'Alice ne vienne pas à Vegas pendant quelque temps ... ''

Rosalie est venu prendre la main de Bella , '' Viens , Bella ! Nous allons nous séparer pendant un petit moment pour être en sécurité . Jazz , Nous allons vous retrouver , Em et toi , au Sapphire . '' Elles se sont écartés en ricanant et je sentais la malice provenant d'elle et de Bella …

_Où veulent elle en venir ?_

Emmett m'a attrapé par l'épaule , me pressant de partir . '' Viens , frangin ! Les flics , tu te souviens ? Rosalie gardera Bella en sécurité … même si je pense que Bella peut prendre soin d'elle-même . '' A-t-il dit en riant . J'ai été un peu soulagé et me mis à rire aussi alors que nous prenions la direction du Sapphire .

Emmett m'a demandé : '' Que diable ce passe t-il avec Bella ? Cette fille ne ressemble en rien à la fille avec qui Edward est sorti . ''

Je l'ai regardé et souri : '' Je ne sais pas … Mais **ma **putain de Bella assure . ''

Il rit : '' Putain , sûrement qu'elle le fait . '' Nous sommes arrivés au Sapphire et j'ai vu Damon , Brian , Mégan et Kayla . Ils avaient une table et nous avaient gardé des sièges . Nous avons commandé la tournée suivante et j'ai cherché Bella et Rose aux alentours mais je ne les aie vue nulle part . Emmett a rit , '' Ne t'inquiète pas , frangin . Elles seront bientôt là . '' Je sentais la malice sortant de lui aussi . Je lui ai lancé un regard interrogateur , '' Qu'essayes-tu de cacher , Emmett ? ''

Il ricana , '' Il suffit d'attendre … les choses sont sur le point de devenir foutrement intéressantes . ''

Les lumières se sont éteintes et la première chanson à débuté . C'était '' Nikki Darlin' '' par Prince . Je regardais la scène quand j'ai vu Rosalie sortir .

_Merde ! Si Rose fait un strip …est-ce que Bella va se déshabiller aussi ? _

J'ai foudroyé Emmett du regard , '' Est-ce que Bella fait un putain de striptease aussi ? '' Il sourit : '' Ouais , je l'ai mise au défi de le faire . ''

'' C'est quoi ce bordel , mec ! Je ne veux pas que les hommes regardent Bella ! ''

Il ricana de nouveau , '' Réfléchi , frangin … Bella est toute à toi . Elle ne veut que toi . Par l'enfer , elle te veut tellement qu'elle provoque des orgies de masse à volonté quand elle est près de toi alors maintenant tu arrêtes de jouer les tantouzes pleurnichardes . Ferme ta gueule et laisse-moi regarder Rose . ''

Je l'ai donc fermé et regardé Rose . Je sais qu'elle n'est pas ma sœur et que je l'ai vue nue trop souvent pour m'en souvenir mais c'était quand même un peu bizarre . Merde , vous ne pouvez pas vivre avec des couples appariés pendant 50 ans et ne jamais tomber sur quelque chose que vous auriez préféré ne pas voir . Heureusement pour moi , je ne suis seulement tombé qu'une fois sur Carlisle et Esmé . Je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux jeunes en réalité et pas réellement mes parents mais quand même … c'était assez pitoyable .

Emmett s'est levé pour aller directement à la ligne des pervers à côté de la scène et je suis allé avec lui .

_S'il y a une chose que je peux dire à propos de Rose , c'est qu'elle sait travailler sur un putain de pôle … probablement parce qu'ils en ont un dans leur chambre dans toutes les maisons où nous avons vécu ._

Elle a glissé à travers la scène et s'est mise à danser pour Em . Il était tout autour d'elle quand elle se dégagea pour s'approcher de moi . Elle s'est assise sur mes genoux et s'est mise à me broyer . Heureusement , Rose ne le fait pas pour moi alors le P'tit Général est resté calme mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand j'ai senti les vagues de jalousie provenant d'Emmett . J'ai glissé un dollar dans le string de Rose et giflé son cul alors qu'elle sautait de nouveau sur la scène . J'ai regardé Emmett et souris : '' La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid , frangin . ''

Il ricana , '' Tu as raison , frangin . Bella est la suivante . ''

J'ai grincé des dents en pensant à Bella près de lui … ou de toute autre personne qui n'était pas moi . Néanmoins , je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher d'être excité en pensant à Bella torse nu autour d'un pôle décapant …

Rosalie travaillait sur scène et quand elle a fini , pratiquement tout le bar était près de nous pour la regarder . Le désir provenant de tout le monde était un peu gênant mais , Dieu merci , je me sentais encore un peu engourdi par l'ivresse du petit truc magique de Bella .

Quand Rose a quitté la scène , je suis devenu anxieux . J'ai cherché à atteindre les émotions de Bella … je pensais qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de confiance , mais je l'ai senti , elle était pleine d'enthousiasme . Je me suis senti fier d'elle … elle était très courageuse .

Toutes les lumières se sont éteintes , laissant la scène complètement noire . Des lumières noires se sont ensuite mises à clignoter sur scène et le brouillard s'est levé . La musique a démarré et j'ai su que j'étais dans la merde … c'était '' Si j'étais ton vampire '' de Marilyn Manson .

_Cher Dieu , s'il te plaît , donne-moi la force de passer à travers ça … _

Le rideau s'est ouvert et elle est sortie . _Baise-moi . _

Elle portait un corset de cuir noir fermé sur le devant avec un ruban rouge ainsi que des hauts de cuisses noir , un porte-jarretelles par-dessus un véritable string noir . Elle ne portait pas de chaussures . J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de sa part . Elle avait mis un rouge à lèvres rouge sang et les lumières rendaient sa peau pâle lumineuse . Elle ressemblait à un putain de vampire et je ne voulais rien de plus que d'en faire une réalité .

6 heures le matin de Noël - Elle a marché lentement sur scène , balançant ses hanches très sexy …

Aucune ombre 

Pas de reflets ici – Elle a tourné deux fois autour du pôle lentement … quelqu'un a dû lui apprendre parce qu'elle était foutrement bonne .

Étendue joue contre joue dans ton enlacement glacé - Elle se laissa glisser sur les genoux et s'est mise à ramper vers moi … ses yeux chocolat dans les miens . Elle avait une expression sérieuse sur ses lèvres rouges …

Alors que le couteau appuie sur ton cœur - Elle est descendu de la scène pour se mettre sur mes genoux . Elle ondulait lentement contre moi quand elle a pris le bout du ruban de son corset et l'a placé entre mes dents … J'ai commencé à tirer …

Elle a dit - Elle se pencha rapidement avant que le corset ne tombe et me chuchota la suite de la chanson à l'oreille …

'' Je t'aime tellement que tu dois me tuer maintenant . '' - Ma putain de bite me faisait mal …

Je t'aime tellement que tu dois me tuer maintenant - Elle m'a mordu le cou durement et un grondement sourd s'échappa de mes lèvres …

Si j'étais ton vampire - Elle se leva et arracha son corset …

Fin comme la lune - Elle sourit malicieusement , révélant les crocs en plastique que je lui avais donné un peu plus tôt …

Au lieu de tuer le temps - Ils étaient dégoulinant de sang factice …

Nous nous aurons jusqu'au lever du soleil - Le sang coulait lentement le long de son menton … goutte à goutte sur ses seins pâles … Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le faible , '' Merde … '' qui s'échappait de mes lèvres .

Si j'étais ton vampire - J'étais prêt à la saisir et à courir …

La mort n'attend personne - Au lieu de ça , j'ai pris ma chaise entre mes mains en priant pour que je ne l'écrase pas entre mes doigts …

J'enlace ton visage de mes mains - J'étais en enfer quand elle s'est mise à me broyer avec ses hanches , caressant ma mâchoire avec ses doigts …

Parce que je crois que notre temps est venue - Elle léchait le sang factice sur sa lèvre inférieure et se leva …

Creusant ton sourire avec ma langue pointue - Elle a marché vers Emmett et j'ai arrêté de respirer …

Et le trou se trouve là où le cœur y est - Elle serra sa chemise alors qu'elle le chevauchait …

Nous construisons ce tombeau ensemble - Elle a commencé à se broyer en lui et je l'ai presque attaqué …

Je ne vais pas le remplir seule - Je sentais son choc et son désir … mais au moins il se sentait aussi un peu coupable …

Au-delà de la pâleur - Il a attrapé son cul et sourit sans même me regarder en disant : '' Le remboursement des intérêts , frangin … ''

Tout est noir , pas de retour - J'ai grogné …

Si j'étais ton vampire -Elle arqua son dos , posant une main sur son genou et l'autre dans ses cheveux … son estomac était près de son visage et elle l'a retiré de son ventre …

Fin comme la lune

Au lieu de tuer le temps - Il grognait mais moi aussi …

Nous nous aurons jusqu'au lever du soleil - Je vais peut-être devoir le tuer …

Si j'étais ton vampire - Elle a tout de même fini par se retirer de lui , putain …

La mort n'attend personne - Elle a rampé sur scène dans son petit string noir , offrant son cul parfait à la vue de tous …

J'enlace ton visage de mes mains - Elle a attrapé le poteau et s'est relevé lentement …

Parce que je crois que notre temps est venu

Les draps tachés de sang formant ton cœur - Elle tournoyait lentement autour du pôle , cambrant le dos et roulant ses hanches tellement sexy …

C'est ici que ça commence - Ses cheveux acajou traînaient au sol …

C'est ici que ça finira

La lune revient encore

Bella a dansé le reste de la chanson et j'ai été complètement hypnotisé . Je ne pouvais pas détacher les yeux de son corps , oubliant de respirer .

_Elle a l'air … dangereuse . Comme un ange noir …si belle et éthérée mais parfaitement capable de vous déchiqueter … je ne crois pas n'avoir jamais été aussi excité de toute mon existence …je ne peux pas attendre pour faire de Bella mon vampire … _

Quand la chanson s'est finalement terminé , elle m'a sourit une dernière fois avant que le rideau ne se ferme et qu'elle ne disparaisse .

_Est-ce vraiment le fruit du hasard ? _

J'ai regardé Emmett dont les yeux étaient encore écarquillés sous le choc …_ Ouaip , ça c'est vraiment passé …_

J'ai sauté de ma chaise et suis allé dans les coulisses pour retrouver Bella … nous étions sur le point d'essayer le tour numéro trois …

Je l'ai vu dans le couloir juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans les vestiaires . Je l'ai entendu éclater de rire avec Rosalie .

Je ne voulais pas faire sursauter Bella mais je devais la récupérer très vite . Je l'ai attrapé rapidement , mettant ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas … _du moins , pas encore _. En un clin d'œil je l'avais pressé contre une porte dans le bureau de quelqu'un .

Ses jambes étaient serrées autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou . Je sentais son sourire sous ma main , je l'ai donc enlevé de sa bouche . Je me suis penché pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : '' Veux-tu être mon vampire , chérie ? ''

Elle frissonna au contact de mon haleine fraîche contre sa peau . Elle était toujours torse nu , vêtu seulement de son string , ses bas et son porte-jarretelles . Elle m'a sourit et quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait toujours ses fausses dents de vampire … j'ai failli jouir sur-le-champ .

J'ai mis la main à son string pour l'arracher avant de me plaquer brusquement contre elle avec un grondement sourd et guttural . Je savais qu'elle le sentirait dans tout son corps . Ses mamelons se sont durcis immédiatement et j'ai senti son excitation .

Elle a attrapé ma chemise et l'a ouverte en arrachant les boutons . J'ai grogné à nouveau . Elle l'a enlevé de mes épaules et elle est tombé par terre . Ses seins étaient maintenant pressés contre mon torse tellement fort que je sentais son cœur battre rapidement , résonnant dans ma poitrine .

Ses mains sont allées directement à ma braguette et je les ai attrapé pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation . J'ai pris ses poignets pour les tenir contre la porte , au-dessus de sa tête . Je me suis penché vers elle en murmurant : '' Ne t'inquiète pas , chérie … je ne vais pas te faire de mal … sauf si tu me le demande . ''

Bella gémit : '' Jasper … s'il te plaît … j'ai besoin de toi … ''

Je lui ai sourit , '' Eh bien , mon chou … tu aurais peut-être dû y penser quand tu as fait cette petite danse pour mon frère . '' Elle me sourit malicieusement avant de se mettre à rire . Elle était rayonnante de désir , de luxure , d'amour et …malice .

_Eh bien , il est temps de voir si tu as vraiment un côté sombre , chérie … _

Je lui ai rendu son sourire malicieux et me suis penché pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de murmurer : '' Tu as été une très vilaine fille , Isabella … as-tu oublié à qui tu appartiens ? ''

Elle chuchota : '' Pourquoi ne me le rappelles-tu pas ? '' Son souffle m'enivrait et j'étais prêt à jouir dès la sortie du P'tit Général de mon jean .

_Seigneur … j'aime cette putain de femme … _

J'ai atteint ma braguette avec ma main libre et lentement déboutonné et dézippé mon pantalon . Sa respiration s'est accéléré et l'odeur de son excitation a envahi mes sens .

J'ai glissé ma main dans mon boxer et attrapé mon arbre pour le sortir . Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma main enroulée autour de ma bite alors je me suis mis à la caresser de haut en bas devant elle . J'ai chuchoté : '' Veux-tu que je te baise , chérie ? ''

Elle a haleté : '' Oui , Jasper … s'il te plaît … ''

J'ai lâché ma bite et posé les mains contre le mur , de chaque côté de son visage . Je me suis pressé contre elle en murmurant : '' Tu vas avoir besoin de mendier beaucoup mieux que ça , chérie . Maintenant demi-tour et place tes mains contre le mur . '' Je me suis reculé en lâchant ses poignets .

Une forte augmentation de désir a envahi mes sens et j'ai souri quand elle a fait ce que je lui avais demandé . Je me suis plaqué contre son cul et j'ai remis mes mains contre le mur . Ma bite était pressée entre son dos et mon ventre . Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle sache à quel point je la désirais .

J'ai posé une main sur son bras , glissant lentement tout le long de celui-ci , jusqu'à ce que le bout de mes doigts frôle son côté . J'ai glissé ma main autour d'un de ses seins chaleureux et me mis à le pétrir et de pincer son téton fortement entre mes doigts . Mon autre main est descendu lentement le long de son côté continuant son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait glissé entre ses cuisses . J'ai lentement effleuré ses plis avec mes doigts .

J'ai sourit quand elle s'est mise à se tortiller sous mes doigts , '' S'il te plaît … Jasper … s'il te plaît … ''

Sa voix sortait à peine plus fort qu'un soupir et j'ai senti qu'elle était pratiquement ruisselante d'humidité .

Je me suis mis à sucer sa nuque et elle gémit . J'ai poussé deux doigts en elle et caressé son clitoris palpitant avec mon pouce . Elle se tordait sous mes doigts et ma bite remua d'anticipation . J'ai chuchoté : '' Éternellement est un temps très long , Isabella . Je dois savoir si tu me veux et seulement moi … je dois savoir si ça c'est à moi … tu es à moi , Bella … ''

Elle gémissait , sa tête dodelinant doucement , alors que je la rapprochais de sa libération : '' Je suis à toi , Jasper … l'esprit , le corps et l'âme … à toi … ''

J'ai souri contre son cou quand j'ai senti ses murs se contracter autour de mes doigts : '' N'oublie jamais qui a pris ton innocence , Isabella … ne jamais oublier que personne ne pourra jamais te faire sentir aussi bien que je le fais … ''

J'ai fait en sorte de lui faire sentir mon pouvoir à pleine puissance alors qu'elle se tordait sous ma main , lui faisant sentir chaque atome d'amour , de luxure et de désir que je ressentais pour elle . Ça a magnifié les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi , l'envoyant dans un second orgasme très puissant . Elle s'est mise à hurler mon nom et j'ai rapidement posé ma main sur sa bouche en murmurant : '' Chut , chérie , nous n'avons pas encore fini et je ne veux pas être interrompu . ''

Une fois redescendu de son deuxième orgasme , je me suis reculé , elle s'est retourné rapidement en attrapant ma bite et s'est mise à genoux . Je ne m'y attendais pas et j'ai gémi en mettant mes mains contre le mur pour prendre appui .

Elle avait encore ses satanés crocs et je l'ai regardé quand elle m'a fait entrer dans sa bouche , les grattant lentement sur toute la longueur de mon arbre .

_Putain … ne vient pas encore … ne vient pas encore … _

Je me suis battu avec moi-même parce que ma Bella est une putain de déesse du sexe et que j'étais maintenant piégé sous son charme enivrant .

Une fois qu'elle a atteint la tête , elle s'est reculé pour enlever les crocs rapidement . Elle m'a regardé alors qu'elle passait sa langue sur le bout de ma queue , léchant la moiteur qui y était . Elle m'a chuchoté : '' À qui cela appartient-il ? ''

J'ai gémi faiblement : '' À toi , bébé … il t'appartient … ''

Elle m'a encore pris dans sa bouche et se mit à caresser ma bite . Son autre main serrait mon cul et je sentais ses ongles glissant autour de ma hanche , le longe de mes cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à frotter mes couilles .

J'ai gémi posant mon front contre le mur . J'essayais désespérément de ne pas rayer la porte en bois avec mes ongles … Bella est foutrement incroyable et je ne vais pas réussir à tenir plus longtemps .

'' Bella . '' Je gémissais son nom comme une prière . J'ai senti mon corps tout entier se contracter quand je suis venu à l'intérieur de sa bouche si chaude . Sa petite langue travaillait rapidement , me léchant pour me nettoyer . Putain , Bella allait me drainer .

Mon orgasme était tellement puissant que je suis tombé à genoux devant Bella . J'étais haletant mais quand elle s'essuya la bouche et dit : '' Délicieux … '' Je suis redevenu dur instantanément .

Je me suis assis sur mes mollets , attrapé Bella et l'ai glissé sur mon arbre . J'ai glissé ma main de son dos jusqu'à son cou , agrippant ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers moi et l'embrasser .

Ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les miennes et nous nous sommes embrassés passionnément . Ça m'était égal de savoir que je venais juste de jouir dans sa bouche … je ne sentais que le goût de ma douce Isabella . Mes mains se sont posées sur son cul et je l'ai aidé à glisser de haut en bas de ma bite , la laissant me chevaucher .

Son corps était si chaud que sa chaleur m'enveloppait . Nous nous sommes embrassés frénétiquement en nous écrasant , à maintes reprises , l'un contre l'autre . D'une certaine manière , j'ai réussi à retrouver ma force dans mes jambes alors j'ai sauté et posé Bella sur le bureau . Elle était sur le dos pendant que je me tenais entre ses cuisses . Je n'ai pas raté une seule poussée et elle se tortillait sous moi pendant que j'agrippais les bords du bureau pour me soutenir

Je la regardais alors qu'elle haletait et se tordait en chuchotant mon nom . Je me rapprochais de mon orgasme alors j'ai saisi ses jambes pour les mettre sous mes bras , la tirant pour la mettre sur le bord du bureau . Je frottais doucement son clitoris avec mon pouce et je me suis presque entièrement retiré d'elle lentement avant de rentrer à nouveau . Ses murs se sont contracté immédiatement et elle a hurlé mon nom . Je l'ai fait une nouvelle fois , ce qui a entraîné notre libération .

Nous sommes restés haletant et tremblant de plaisir pendant plusieurs minutes . Une fois revenu à la réalité , je me suis retiré et l'ai aidé à se relever . J'ai rapidement remis mon jean et pris ma chemise . Elle s'est mise à rire , '' Hum … j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle chemise . ''

J'ai ri aussi quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bouton dessus et qu'elle était couverte de sang factice . '' Bella , je ne vais pas te sous-estimer , chérie . ''

Elle sourit : '' Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dansé avec Emmett de cette façon ? '' J'étais curieux , j'ai donc hoché la tête . Elle rit et posa un doigt sur sa tempe , '' Guerre psychologique . ''

Je riais maintenant et levai un sourcil avant de lui demander , '' Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la guerre psychologique , Bella ? ''

Elle souriait encore : '' J'ai regardé quelques-uns des livres que tu as sur l'histoire et la guerre . J'avais lu un chapitre sur la guerre psychologique et j'ai eu une idée . Emmett pense réellement à moi comme sa petite sœur . J'ai donc voulu voir si j'arriverais à briser ça en le faisant me désirer . Il l'a fait , alors quand je vais le revoir , je serais de nouveau sa petite sœur et il va se sentir tellement honteux et coupable d'avoir pensé à moi de cette façon , qu'il va arrêter de me faire chier tout le temps . Du moins , je pense que ça va marcher pendant quelque temps .

_C'est un plan excellent … mais … _

Je l'ai interrogé : '' Mais s'il te désire encore quand il te regardera . ''

Elle a rigolé : '' Jasper , c'est Emmett … attendre seulement que je l'appelle grand frère ou frère ours et la honte va se mettre à couler à flots … ''

Je l'ai attiré vers moi en souriant : '' Bella , tu es diabolique . ''

Elle sourit : '' Ouais , je sais . ''

Je l'ai embrassé doucement et murmuré : '' Je suis tellement amoureux de toi . ''

Elle m'a répondu en chuchotant : '' Je t'aime aussi . ''

J'ai jeté un coup d' œil dans le couloir pour m'assurer qu'il était vide et conduit Bella dans les vestiaires . Je l'ai attendu devant la porte pendant qu'elle remettait ses vêtements . Quand nous sommes retourné dans la salle , j'avais peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir bander à nouveau .

C'est Emmett qui était maintenant sur scène , dansant sur '' Every girl '' de Lil' Wayne . Je me suis battue pour ne pas vomir et Bella a éclaté de rire . Mais ensuite , j'ai souri quand je l'ai vu arracher son jean . Il n'en avait pas d'autre avec lui . Je me suis senti mieux parce que ma chemise était complètement foutue .

'' Bordel de merde ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rose lui a demandé de faire ça ! '' Bella se remit à rire . Elle leva les sourcils en me regardant .

Je savais ce qu'elle pensait et j'ai répliqué : '' N'y pense même pas , putain , il n'y a aucun moyen dans l'enfer que je fasse un striptease . ''

Elle soupira : '' Ce n'est pas grave , je ne veux pas que les autres femmes te regardent de toute façon . ''

Elle ensuite mise à rire et sorti un billet de sa poche : '' Je vais aller glisser un peu d'argent dans son string . Je reviens dans une minute . '' Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue avant de courir vers Rosalie qui était sur la ligne des pervers .

J'ai ri et suis retourné à la table … je n'allais en aucun cas m'approcher de la scène .

J'ai entendu Bella demander à Rose si quoi que ce soit d'étrange s'était produit pendant notre absence . Rosalie a répondu que les choses c'étaient un peu corsés mais qu'il y avait assez de videurs dans le club pour remettre les choses en ordre rapidement .

_C'est un soulagement …_

'' Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé , Jasper ? '' Brian m' a demandé .

'' Est-ce du sang sur ta chemise ? T'es-tu battu ? '' Damon a fait chorus .

J'ai rit mais j'étais un peu gêné en fait : '' Euh … non . C'est du sang factice . ''

Leurs yeux se sont illuminés quand ils ont compris et ils ont ri . Brian m'a tendu un verre et dit : '' Vous êtes tous tordant , putain . ''

J'ai bu le liquide immonde et ris . Quelques minutes plus tard Bella et Rosalie sont revenu à la table . Bella était heureuse … ses émotions étaient incroyablement fortes et j'ai pu voir comment elle influençait son entourage .

_J'ai hâte de la changer … _

Nous nous sommes souri . Je ne croyais pas que c'était encore possible mais je tombais toujours plus profondément amoureux d'elle .

Emmett est revenu et m'a rapidement sorti de mes pensées quand je l'ai vu ainsi que tout le monde autour de moi .

J'ai éclaté d'un rire hystérique car Emmett portait un pantalon de ski violet imprimé léopard . Il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage quand il a dit : '' Ouais , j'ai déchiré mon jean et c'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé à ma taille … Allez vous faire enculer les mecs … j'ai l'air branché . ''

Il m'a ensuite regardé et m'a souri , '' Bordel , qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé , frangin ? ''

Je lui ai montré Bella : '' Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ton adorable petite sœur ? ''

Il regarda Bella et elle lui sourit gentiment : '' Qu'y a-t-il frère ours ? ''

La honte et la culpabilité d'Emmett étaient palpables . Il grimaça et détourna les yeux . '' Euh … ce n'est rien Bella . ''

Bella et moi avons ri aux dépens de notre pauvre frère , Rosalie a ensuite saisi le bras d'Emmett , '' Aller , sortons d'ici . ''

Nous avons dit au revoir à nos amis humains . Ils nous ont dit qu'ils restaient en ville encore quelques jours au cas où nous voudrions faire à nouveau la fête . Brian m'a donné son numéro de téléphone que j'ai ajouté à ma liste de contact dans mon répertoire . Je riais … _J'ai désormais un ami non lié à la famille … bizarre … _

Alors que nous marchions vers le bas du Strip avec Bella à mes côtés , je ne réussissais pas à me souvenir d'un moment où j'avais été plus heureux dans mon existence . Nous nous sommes approché d'un petit bar jouant de la musique country et Bella m'y entraîna , '' Allez , viens bébé … un dernier verre . ''

J'ai souri en l'attirant contre moi , l'enveloppant dans mes bras . '' Vas-y avec Rose , chérie , Emmett et moi allons nous trouver d'autres vêtements . '' Je l'ai embrassé doucement sur les lèvres avant que Rose ne l'entraîne rapidement vers le bar . Elle m'a souri en suivant Rose .

Emmett et moi entrèrent dans un magasin proche où il a trouvé un pantalon en toile et je me suis trouvé une chemise unie blanche . J'ai sourit quand je suis passé devant des bagues d'humeur … j'ai voulu en acheter une pour Bella … je pense qu'elle devrait trouver ça drôle .

Je l'ai donc acheté et l'ai fourré dans ma poche . Alors que nous retournions vers le bar , je ne pouvais pas cacher le sourire qui était maintenant gravé en permanence sur mon visage . Emmett se moquait de moi mais je sentais à quel point il était content que je sois tellement heureux .

Nous sommes entrés dans le bar et les yeux de Bella se sont aussitôt illuminés quand elle m'a vu . Elle est venu vers moi et prit ma main , '' Danse avec moi , Jasper . ''

J'ai souri en l'attirant vers moi et l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres avant de la mener sur la piste de danse . '' Crazier '' de Taylor Swift est sorti des haut-parleurs et Bella s'est mise à chanter pour moi alors que nous dansions en riant . J'aimais qu'elle chante pour moi et j'ai attentivement écouté les paroles .

Je ne suis jamais partie avec le vent , je l'ai juste laissé souffler

Je l'ai laissé me prendre et m'emmener où il veut

Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte , il se passe tant de choses

Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant

J'ai essayé de voler mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'ailes

Mais tu es venu près de moi et tu as tout changé

Tu soulèves mes pieds du sol

Tu me fais tourner

Tu me rends plus folle , plus folle

J'ai l'impression de tomber et je suis perdue dans tes yeux

Tu me rends plus folle , plus folle , plus folle

J'ai regardé à distance ce que tu as fait de ta propre vie

Tous les cieux avaient le bleu de tes yeux

Et je voulais savoir comment tu le sens

Et tu as rendu ça si réel

Tu m'as montré quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir

Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et tu m'as fait croire

Tu soulèves mes pieds du sol

tu me fais tourner

Tu me rends plus folle , plus folle

J'ai l'impression de tomber et je suis perdue dans tes yeux

Tu me rends plus folle , plus folle , plus folle

Bébé , tu m'as montré comment on vivait

Je ne veux plus me cacher

Tu soulèves mes pieds du sol

Tu me fais tourner

Tu me rends plus folle , plus folle

J'ai l'impression de tomber et je suis perdue dans tes yeux

Tu me rends plus folle , plus folle , plus folle

Plus folle

Plus folle

Elle a mis ses bras autour de mon cou et je l'ai tiré plus proche de moi quand elle a chanté les derniers mots doucement à mon oreille . Le bonheur entre nous était à son comble et elle se dégagea en me souriant gentiment , '' Eh , Jasper ? ''

Je lui rendis son sourire , '' Ouais , chérie ? ''

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux chocolat grands ouverts en se mordant la lèvre . Je sentais qu'elle était nerveuse au sujet de quelque chose . J'ai cessé de sourire et mit ma main sur sa joue , '' Qu'y a t-il , Bella ? ''

Son cœur battait la chamade et son pouls est grimpé en flèche , '' Euh … veux-tu m'épouser ? ''

_Je dois être fou , putain …il est impossible qu'elle m'ait demandé de l'épouser …bordel de merde ! Elle m'a demandé de l'épouser ! Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit … _

Je restais là , complètement abasourdi , m'interrogeant sur ma santé mentale . J'ai fini par reprendre un peu le contrôle de ma voix et murmurai : '' Tu veux m'épouser ? ''

Elle me sourit et me répondit honnêtement : '' Plus que tout . Je porte déjà ton nom de famille … je veux seulement que ce soit réel . ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre avant de la serrer contre moi pour l'embrasser profondément . J'ai été enveloppé dans un cyclone tourbillonnant de bonheur … d'amour … de dévotion … de bonheur …

Quand je l'ai finalement relâchée ,elle sourit , '' C'est donc un oui , alors ? ''

Je lui ai souri en retour , '' Oui , Bella , je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute la journée … je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais oui . ''

Elle rit : '' Ouais , j'en ai parlé à Rosalie et je suis finalement arrivée à la conclusion qu'il faudrait que ce soit moi qui te le demande . ''

J'ai souri en la tirant de nouveau entre mes bras pour lui donner un autre baiser . Nous avons été interrompu presque immédiatement par Emmett et Rosalie qui avait tout entendu à travers la salle . Ils riaient et Rosalie m'a tenue dans une étreinte serrée en murmurant : '' Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi , Jasper . ''

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et lui dit : '' Merci pour ton aide , ma sœur . ''

Elle a rit et prit Bella pour une étreinte . Emmett avait un large sourire et mit son bras sur mon épaule , '' Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça va faire chier Edward … ''

J'ai ri mais dans le fond , j'étais inquiet de ce qui se passerait s'il refaisait brusquement surface . Bella ressentirait-elle la même chose pour moi si son parfait premier amour revenait ?

J'ai secoué la tête devant ces pensées inopportunes alors que Bella saisissait ma main pour me tirer derrière elle . '' Allez viens , Jasper . ''

J'ai souri en la suivant , '' Où allons nous , Bella ? '' Elle a ri : '' Il y a une chapelle juste de l'autre côté de la rue . ''

Je l'ai interrogé : '' Tu voulais dire maintenant ? ''

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi , '' Ouais , je ne veux pas attendre une minute de plus … sauf si toi tu le veux . ''

J'ai souri , en complète admiration devant cette jolie femme qui , dès maintenant , voulait m'épouser .

J'ai marché plus rapidement , '' Allons nous marier , chérie . '' Elle a ri et nous avons , tous les quatre , traversé la rue pour nous rendre à la petite chapelle blanche .

Nous sommes entrés et Bella et moi avons décidé de faire simplement une petite cérémonie avec Emmett comme témoin et Rosalie comme demoiselle d'honneur . Nous devions écrire nos propres vœux pour les lire pendant la cérémonie . En vérité , j'étais aussi fou que Bella . Je n'avais jamais été si impulsif et insouciant avant d'être avec elle … et j'aimais vraiment ça .

Rosalie refusait l'idée que Bella puisse se marier dans une jupe en jean et un petit chemisier , elle m'a demandé de leur donner cinq minutes pour préparer Bella .

Emmett et moi les avons attendu en plaisantant . Rosalie est venue le chercher pour qu'il tienne le bras de Bella pendant qu'elle marchait vers l'autel .

Quand la musique a démarré , mes yeux se sont focalisés sur l'endroit d'où elle devait apparaître . Je ne voulais rien perdre de ce moment . Rosalie apparu la première dans l'allée et se tint en face de moi . Le bonheur et l'enthousiasme émanaient d'elle .

Elle fit ensuite un pas de côté et je jure que j'ai senti mon cœur se mettre à battre .

Elle ressemblait à un ange . Elle portait une simple robe longue en soie blanche . Elle était pieds nus et avait un lys blanc dans les cheveux , juste au-dessus de l'oreille . Son sourire était radieux et j'ai ensuite eu une étrange sensation … une image a défilé devant mes yeux …

_*** Bella avait un beau sourire . Elle était assise dans l'herbe , pieds nus , dans une longue robe blanche … un lys dans les cheveux … *** _

J'ai secoué la tête pour chasser l'étrange vision et je me suis dit que c'était ce que les humains devaient ressentir quand ils avaient une impression de déjà-vu .

Emmett était rayonnant quand il l'a prise par le bras et qu'ils ont marché dans l'allée . Il se sentait extrêmement heureux bien qu'encore un peu honteux , ce qui m'a fait rire . Bella projetait le pur amour et le bonheur . Je l'ai senti quand j'ai pris sa petite main dans la mienne et que ses sentiments m'ont complètement englouti .

Emmett s'est mis sur le côté . Bella et moi étions maintenant face à face . L'officiant a dit quelques mots mais j'étais tellement perdu dans l'instant que je l'ai entendu mais pas réellement enregistré ce qu'il a dit . Je ne voyais que le sourire de Bella et n'entendais que le battement erratique de son cœur .

Quand il a été temps de dire nos vœux , elle a voulu les dire la première . Elle a pris mes deux mains dans les siennes et m'a souri , '' Jasper , je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est réel . Depuis le premier instant où tu m'as touchée , j'ai senti quelque chose d'inexplicable . J'étais inexorablement attirée vers toi et depuis ce premier contact , j'ai su que je ne voudrais jamais quelqu'un d'autre . J'étais tienne avant même de le savoir et je pense que je l'ai toujours su , même si je ne le réalisais pas encore . Je te suis tellement reconnaissante de m'avoir trouvé cette nuit-là . Tu es mon ange … mon amant … mon meilleur ami … tu es tout pour moi et tu le resteras pour toute l'éternité . Je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je t'aime mais d'une certaine manière , je crois que tu le sais déjà . À travers tout ce qui se présentera sur notre route , j'espère que tu le sais … je serais toujours à tes côtés . Je t'aimerais toujours et il n'y aura jamais personne de plus parfait pour moi , que toi … mon époux . ''

Si j'avais pu pleurer , je l'aurais fait . Au lieu de cela , j'ai essuyé les larmes sur ses paupières avec mon pouce en souriant . C'était à mon tour maintenant et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir extrêmement nerveux … je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment alors j'ai décidé de tout lui raconter .

J'ai gardé ses mains dans les miennes et prit une profonde respiration avant de me lancer . '' Isabelle , tu m'as toujours attiré . Mon frère voulait que je reste loin de toi pour des raisons évidentes mais je me suis aussi tenu à l'écart parce que je ne comprenais pas et que j'avais peur . À notre arrivées dans cet hôtel de Phœnix , lorsque je t'ai aidé à t'endormir … je me suis mis à faire des portraits de toi . Je n'avais pas dessiné depuis des années mais il y avait quelque chose en toi quand je te regardais dormir … de presque familier . Je t'admirais de loin . J'admirais ton courage et ta bravoure … ton intelligence et ton esprit … ta capacité d'amour et ton abnégation . Je pense que moi aussi , je t'appartenais déjà avant même de l'avoir compris . Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse être si heureux mais ces quelques jours avec toi ont été les meilleurs de ma vie … je suis tellement chanceux de pouvoir passer le reste de mon existence avec toi à mes côtés . Avec toi , je me sens libre … je me sens spécial et aimé … je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais la raison pour laquelle tu m'aimes comme tu le fait … mais je te suis tellement reconnaissant que tu le fasses que je vais passer chaque instant de mon existence à t'aimer . Je suis à toi de corps et d'esprit … et si j'avais une âme , elle t'appartiendrait éternellement , Bella . Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra , ce sera toujours toi et moi contre le monde , Chérie . ''

Elle était véritablement en pleurs à présent et j'ai de nouveau essuyé ses larmes . Rosalie sanglotait sans larmes et Emmett s'étouffait .

L'officiant a annoncé qu'il était temps d'échanger nos anneaux et nous avons tous les deux gloussés . Bella lui a dit , '' Hum … nous n'avons pas d'anneaux . ''

J'ai ri et sorti la bague d'humeur . Je l'ai montré à Bella et elle s'est mise à rire . Je l'ai glissé à son petit doigt et elle sourit : '' Mon état d'esprit est rouge … '' J'ai souri en retour , '' Le rouge est pour l'amour , Chérie . Nous irons chercher de véritables anneaux demain . ''

Nous nous tenions par la main lorsque l'officiant a parlé , '' Je vous déclare mari et femme . Vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse . ''

J'ai pris ses bras pour les placer autour de mon cou et je l'ai prise par la taille pour me pencher vers elle .

J'ai senti la douceur de son souffle avant même que nos lèvres ne se touchent . J'ai senti ensuite ses lèvres contre les miennes . L'air était chargé d'émotions et une fois de plus , je me suis perdu dans le brouillard tourbillonnant de l'amour … le désir … la nostalgie … le respect … l'admiration … le dévouement …

Elle écarta ses lèvres et j'ai approfondi le baiser . Une autre image a flashé dans mon esprit …

_*** Bella couché sous moi dans l'herbe humide … elle portait une simple robe blanche mais trempée par la pluie . Elle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou et me tira vers elle dans un baiser passionné … la puissance derrière ce baiser était incroyable *** _

J'ai senti la puissance de son baiser … l'amour et le dévouement ont bondi à travers moi comme une décharge électrique . Il était tellement puissant qu'il a absorbé toutes mes forces et que je suis tombé à genoux … entraînant Bella avec moi .

Néanmoins , nous n'avons pas rompu notre baiser . Nous nous tenions étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre alors que nous étions à genoux , partageant notre extraordinaire premier baiser en tant qu'époux . Personne ne nous a précipités … ils nous ont laissés savourer ce moment intense .

J'ai finalement mis fin au baiser pour qu'elle puisse respirer quand son regard m' a coupé le souffle … ses yeux semblaient presque dorés . J'ai secoué la tête pendant un instant , me demandant brièvement si je n'étais vraiment pas au bord de la folie … ou peut-être encore un peu ivre .

Nous nous sommes levés et Emmett et Rosalie nous ont attrapés tous les deux dans une écrasante accolade . Emmett sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Bella , '' Bienvenue dans la famille , petite sœur , c'est enfin officiel . ''

Elle sourit et attrapa Emmett dans ses bras : '' Merci , grand frère … il est bon d'être finalement à la maison . ''

Rosalie ébouriffa mes cheveux en souriant : '' Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi , Jazz . Bella est bonne pour toi . Je suis aussi impatiente de voir le regard sur le visage d'Edward quand il va le découvrir . ''

J'ai ri mais honnêtement , Edward était le cadet de mes soucis … je voulais avoir ma femme dans notre chambre et profiter du reste de notre nuit de noce . J'ai regardé ma montre : '' Merde , 4 h 30 du matin ! ''

J'ai attrapé la main de Bella , '' Tu es prête à partir , ma chère épouse ? ''

Elle sourit en me serrant la main : '' Oui je le suis , mon cher époux . ''

Nous sommes tous sortis ensemble dans la nuit finissante . La nuit était tiède et la pleine lune luisait au-dessus de nos têtes . Le ciel était beau et clair . Bella m'a regardé en souriant , '' Veux-tu danser ? ''

J'ai rit , '' Bella , il n'y a pas de musique , chérie . ''

Elle a gloussé , prenant mes mains dans les siennes , elle m'a chuchoté : '' Bien sûr que si … n'entends-tu pas les anges chanter pour nous ? ''

J'ai ri : Tu as raison , ma chérie . Ayons notre première danse ensemble en tant que mari et femme . ''

J'ai mis un bras autour de sa taille , prit sa main dans la mienne et nous avons dansé … dans les rues de Vegas pendant que les gens nous regardaient et que les voitures klaxonnaient . Nous avons dansé ensemble tout le chemin du retour à l'hôtel . En traversant le hall et dans l'ascenseur .

Nous avons dansé en sortant de l'ascenseur et dans le couloir . C'était parfait … seulement ma charmante épouse et moi-même dansant ensemble . Soudain , j'ai réalisé que nous n'étions plus seuls et que ma plus grande crainte était sur le point de devenir réalité .

J'ai levé les yeux vers notre chambre . Edward et Alice nous regardaient les yeux écarquillés sous le choc que je sentais venir d'eux …

_Génial … tout ce dont j'avais besoin … putain … _

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	17. Chapter 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Chanson pour ce chapitre : We Belong by Pat Benatar **

**mistyhaze420 propose une playlist pour ses chansons , adresse sur son profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre dix-sept **

**POV Jasper **

_Génial … tout ce dont j'avais besoin … putain … _

Je me suis immédiatement raidi lorsque je les ai vus debout devant la porte de notre chambre d'hôtel .

_Bordel , qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? _

J'ai dirigé mes pensées vers Edward alors qu'il se tenait toujours là , les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche béante , diffusant le choc et l'inquiétude .

Bella m'a regardé avec préoccupation devant le changement brutal de mon comportement .'' Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , bébé ? ''

J'ai serré les mâchoires et murmuré entre mes dents , '' Tournes-toi , Bella . ''

Elle s'est rapidement retourné alors qu'Alice l'attrapait dans une grande étreinte . '' Oh , mon Dieu ! Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais ! '' Sa petite voix de lutin sonnait comme des cloches musicales et j'ai soudainement réalisé à quel point elle était ennuyeuse .

Bella se tortillait dans son étreinte , '' Que diable ? Lâche-moi , Alice ! ''

Je sentais le chagrin et la confusion provenant d'Alice alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le sol . Bella a pris ma main et m'a tiré vers notre chambre . La confusion d'Edward avait viré à la colère quand il nous a vus nous tenant la main et entendus Bella m'appeler « Bébé » .

Je lui ai souri d'un air suffisant et il a craché , '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ''

Alice était de nouveau à ses côtés alors que nous étions en face de la porte de notre chambre . J'ai poussé Bella derrière moi pour la protéger et sifflé , '' Vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question … pourquoi putain , êtes-vous ici ? ''

Alice a parlé rapidement , '' Jasper , le jour de ton départ , j'ai perdu mes visions , je ne peux même plus voir le temps qu'il va faire ! Je craignais que quelque chose ne te soit arrivé alors avec Edward , nous vous avons pisté . ''

_Alors ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et moi ?_

Edward parlait avec du venin dans la voix , '' Répond à ma question , Jasper ! Que se passe-t-il ? Comment se fait-il que Bella soit ici et pourquoi vous tenez-vous par la main et dansez-vous dans le couloir ? ''

J'ai alors raconté notre histoire dans mon esprit afin qu'il puisse voir exactement ce qui s'était produit entre Bella et moi .

_Bella roulant avec son putain de camion et se préparant à sauter avec du bord de la falaise …_

_'' Tu vas bien , Isabella . Tu es en sécurité . '' _

_Le jour où Edward m'a quitté , il m'a laissé seule dans les bois . Charlie a organisé une battue pour me rechercher … il a été touché par un chauffard . '' _

_'' Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison . Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner , puis-je rester avec toi ? '' _

_'' Bella , si tu ne veux pas être trouvée , tu n'a pas à l'être . Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te créer une identité entièrement nouvelle , tout ce que tu as à faire , c'est de me le dire . '' _

_'' Oui , c'est ce que je veux . Peux-tu le faire pour moi ? ''_

_'' Tu es prêtes pour ça ? '' j'ai chuchoté à son oreille et elle a eu la chair de poule . '' Oui . '' A t-elle murmuré . Elle sentait mes lèvres effleurant à peine son oreille . '' Eh bien alors , voyons ce que ce bébé peut faire … '' J'ai reculé rapidement et démarré . _

_'' Mmmm … Jasper , je me suis trompée à propos d'être en enfer . '' Elle soupira :'' Ce doit être le paradis . '' _

_'' Tu m'affectes aussi . '' _

_'' Allez , Bella , prouve-moi que tu peux le faire toi-même . '' _

_'' Bon , alors maintenant , je t'ai prouvé que je peux la conduire toute seule … mais je ne veux pas le faire . '' _

_'' Tu as tort , Jasper ! Sais-tu que nous avons dormi dans le même lit pendant plus d'un an et que je ne l'ai jamais affecté comme je t'ai affecté la nuit dernière … '' _

_'' Edward aime cette putain de voiture plus que moi . J'étais juste un putain d'animal de compagnie pour lui . '' _

_'' Edfoiré va piquer une crise . '' _

_'' Je me sens comme Bonnie et Clyde ! C'est tellement rafraîchissant , putain ! '' _

_Je l'ai penché en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le dos , les jambes enroulés autour de ma taille , sans jamais briser le baiser . Ses mains étaient tirants et agrippant mes cheveux ._

_'' Isabella Marie Withlock . '' _

_'' Jasper , riens de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera mon estime de toi . ''_

_'' Oh …putain , oui Jasper … '' _

_'' Merci , Jasper , tu es mon putain de héros … '' _

_'' Ne t'avises pas de t'excuser auprès de moi , Jasper . As-tu une idée de comment tu es étonnant ? '' _

_Elle se pencha un peu plus près de moi et murmura : '' Quel courage . '' Mes doigts se sont glissé dans son dos et l'ont caressé doucement . Elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en murmurant : '' Tu es parfait . '' _

_'' Je t'aime , Bella . '' _

_'' Je t'aime aussi , Jasper … à jamais . ''_

_'' Attend ? Quoi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis toujours amoureuse d'Edward ? ''_

_'' Dans mon rêve tu m'as interrogé à propos d'Edward . J'ai répondu : '' Edward qui ? '' C'est pareil pour les gémissements … c'était pour toi , bébé . Je suis à toi et à toi seulement . Je t'aime aussi , s'il te plaît , avoir foi en cela . '' _

_'' Pourquoi ne puis-je garder mes mains loin de toi ? '' _

_'' Parce que je ne veux pas . '' _

_'' Laisses-toi aller , Jasper … joui pour moi . '' _

_'' Bella … bébé … '' Je chuchotais à chaque poussée , '' Je t'aime . ''_

_'' Tu danses , Bella . '' _

_'' Tu devrais être fière de toi , Bella . Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit … tu es Isabella Putain Whitlock … tu peux faire tout ce dont tu as envie , putain . '' _

_'' Ai-je fait quelque chose de bien , Bella ? ''_

_'' Il est à moi . ''_

_'' As-tu réellement cru que je n'allais pas te chanter une chanson d'amour ? '' _

_'' Prêtes à sortir d'ici ? ''_

_'' Tu vois quelque chose que tu désires ? ''_

_'' Il n'y a pas de mots , Isabella . Laisse-moi te montrer … '' _

_'' Je vais être doux . Es-tu prête ? '' _

_'' Baise-moi , Jasper . '' _

_'' Putain … Bella … ne t'arrête pas , bébé … ne t'arrête pas … '' _

_'' C'est quoi ce bordel , Bella ? Comment peux-tu être aussi bonne à quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait ? '' _

_'' Je n'ai pas aussi facilement peur , Jasper . '' _

_'' Je parie que ce goût est tellement mieux que celui de mon sang . '' _

_'' Je suis …si … proche … oh … Jasper … '' _

_'' Je ne me suis jamais senti bien dans ma peau avant d'être avec toi . Tu me fais sentir belle et parfaite même si je ne le suis pas . '' _

_'' Tu aimes vraiment mes seins , hein ? '' _

_'' Bella , tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses pour me faire l'amour . Je suis à toi . Si tu me veux , prends-moi . Je n'ai pas d'objection . '' _

_'' Jasper … je t'aime vraiment , putain . '' _

_'' Bien que tu n'aies pas besoin de le faire … j'aime quand tu me supplies … '' _

_'' Á qui appartient -tu ? '' _

_'' Á toi Jasper . ''_

_'' Pour combien de temps ? '' _

_'' Pour l'éternité , Jasper … je t'appartiens à jamais … '' _

_'' Je suis à toi , Bella . L'éternité n'est pas assez longue pour moi de t'aimer … Je n'arrêterais jamais de te vouloir … d'avoir besoin de toi … '' _

_'' Tu es tellement … sexy … putain … tu veux aller sauver un cheval , cowboy ? ''_

_'' Je t'aime tellement que tu dois me tuer maintenant . '' _

_'' Tu es prête à être mon vampire , Chérie ? ''_

_'' Veux-tu que je te baise , Chérie ? ''_

_'' S'il te plaît … Jasper … s'il te plaît … ''_

_'' L'éternité est très longue Isabella … J'ai besoin de savoir si tu me veux et moi seulement … Je dois savoir si tu es à moi … tu es à moi , Bella … '' _

_'' Je suis à toi , Jasper , l'esprit , le corps et l'âme … à toi … '' _

_'' Á qui cela appartient-il . '' _

_'' Á toi , bébé … il t'appartient . '' _

_'' Danse avec moi , Jasper . '' _

_'' Euh … veux-tu m'épouser ? '' _

_'' Plus que tout . Je porte déjà ton nom de famille … je veux seulement que ce soit réel . '' _

_'' Ouais , je ne veut pas attendre une minute de plus … '' _

_'' Á travers tout ce qui se présentera sur notre route , j'espère que tu le sais … je serai toujours à tes côtés . Je t'aimerais toujours et il n'y aura jamais personne de plus parfait pour moi , que toi … mon époux . '' _

_'' Je vous déclare mari et femme . Vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse . '' _

J'ai sourit quand les yeux d'Edward sont devenus noirs et qu'il a grogné , faisant entendre son petit grondement féminin … mais je sentais tout de même la peur sous-jacente qu'il avait de moi .

Je savais qu'il se préparait à m'attaquer et j'étais prêt . Edward n'avait aucune chance contre moi et il le savait . Il était également beaucoup trop lessivé par ce qu'il avait vu pour se concentrer suffisamment et me faire du mal .

J'ai ri intérieurement … _Tu veux essayer , Eddie ? _

Il s'est rapidement jeté sur moi , j'ai simplement fait un pas de côté , le saisissant pour le jeter à terre . Je me suis assuré que Bella était toujours derrière moi . Il venait droit sur moi mais il a dérapé .

_Eddie , rappelles-toi à qui tu as affaire … je vais me montrer indulgent envers toi mais seulement parce que c'est incorrect de te foutre une raclée devant une femme … _

Il grogna à nouveau mais se releva pour aller lentement vers Alice . Elle le regardait comme s'il était fou , '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe , Edward ? ''

Edward a craché : '' Ils sont mariés , Alice . ''

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et sa bouche s'est ouverte : '' Quoi ? Marié ? Jasper , nous venons juste de divorcer ! '' Elle était blessée , confuse et en colère .

J'ai ensuite entendu le '' Ding '' de l'ascenseur et Emmett et Rosalie en sont descendu . Ils étaient à mes côtés en un instant .

'' Pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les deux ? '' Rosalie sifflait mais Emmett a juste ri , '' Bordel de merde ! Je parie vingt dollars que Bella peut prendre Alice … ''

Edward me regarda , mais j'ai simplement souri .

Soudain Bella a traversé le mur que nous formions tous les trois devant elle , '' Hé , je suis censée être à **vos** côtés … pas derrière vous ! J'ai pris sa main et noué nos doigts ensemble . '' Tu as raison , chérie . Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée pendant que le connard essayait de m'attaquer … bien en vue du public . '' J'ai foudroyé Edward du regard pour sa stupidité .

Bella lançait des regards furieux à Alice . '' Tu as raison , Alice … tu n'as pas vu son avenir parce qu'il se trouve avec moi . Il est à moi maintenant alors tu peux foutre le camp . ''

Edward a regardé Bella alors que jaillissait sa colère , sa douleur et sa confusion . '' Bella , je voulais seulement que tu sois en sécurité … Pourquoi voudrais-tu te jeter dans les bras du monstre qui a essayé de te tuer ? ''

Bella a sifflé , '' Il m'a sauvé la vie , salaud délirant ! Il est revenu pour moi ! Il m'aime ! Il veut de moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu lui sois tellement supérieur , bordel ? Tu as tué aussi , Edward . Tu auras beau essayer de te justifier de n'importe quelle manière , une faute est une faute et tu n'es pas mieux que lui .

J'ai entendu le tonnerre se mettre à gronder et j'ai brièvement regardé par la fenêtre du couloir , le vent s'était mis à souffler très fort , la foudre traversait le ciel et la pluie s'est mise à tomber .

Edward grinçait des dents à ses paroles mais reprit la parole , '' Bella , s'il te plaît … allons quelque part pour parler .'' Alice renchérit : '' Oui , Jasper , nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation . ''

Simultanément , ils ont tous deux tendu la main pour nous prendre le bras . Á l'instant où leur peau est entré en contact avec la nôtre , tout ce qui nous entourait s'est mis à trembler , les lumières vacillaient quand une explosion assourdissante à retenti à travers tout le bâtiment . La foudre avait frappé l' immeuble . Bella a crié : '' Arrêtez ! '' Et nous sommes tous tombés à terre .

Chacun de nous , à l'exclusion de Bella , a été jeté au sol alors qu'une puissante lame de souffrance nous traversait , nous faisant nous tordre dans l'agonie pendant un moment .

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent sous le choc quand elle nous a vus . Elle a couru vers moi , se jetant à genoux , '' Oh mon Dieu ! Jasper ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! ''

Je suis resté étendu sur le sol , les yeux fermés , reprenant mon souffle et retrouvant mes forces . '' Je vais bien , chérie . '' Je lui ai répondu le souffle en lambeaux .

Emmett s'est assis , se tenant la tête et regarda Bella , '' Seigneur Dieu , rappelle-moi de ne jamais te faire chier ! ''

Bella s'agenouilla près de Rosalie qui restait là , un peu comme moi , les yeux fermés et respirant lourdement . '' Merde , Rose ! Je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! '' Rosalie a ouvert les yeux avant de s'asseoir . '' Je vais bien , Bella , mais que diable était-ce ? ''

J'étais maintenant assis et je regardais Bella qui était pleine d'inquiétude et de culpabilité sur ce qui venait de se passer . '' Viens ici , bébé . '' J'ai tendu la main et elle se jeta dans mes bras . '' Je suis tellement désolé , Jasper ! Je ne voulais pas blesser l'un d'entre vous … je ne voulais pas qu'ils te touchent ! ''

Elle pleurait doucement et je l'ai serré contre moi en caressant ses cheveux . '' Chut , Chérie ! Nous allons bien . ''

Edward et Alice s'étaient aussi assis et nous regardaient . Leur choc et leur confusion étaient plus forts à présent .

Alice parlait à voix basse , '' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ''

Emmett se leva et serra Rosalie contre lui avant de parler , '' Manifestement , Bella ne veut pas que vous les touchiez . Elle est capable de faire des merdes plutôt sympa à présent... bien que je n'aie pas aimé celle-ci autant que celles qu'elle a faites un peu plus tôt dans la soirée . '' Il a fait un clin d'œil à Bella qui lui fit un petit sourire .

Edward secoua la tête avant de se pincer le nez , entre les deux yeux . '' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bella n'est pas capable de faire ça . Elle est seulement un être humain . ''

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard , '' Edward , tu es le plus con des fils de pute que je connais . Elle n'est pas **seulement **un être humain , elle est ma femme , putain , et elle est étonnante . ''

J'ai regardé Bella qui pleurait et j'ai délicatement essuyé ses larmes . Elle sourit gentiment et je lui ai rendu son sourire . J'ai posé mes mains sur ses joues baigné de larmes et lui a demandé : '' Tu veux leur faire une démonstration de ce que tu peux faire , chérie . ''

Son doux sourire s'est transformé en un large sourire et elle a mis ses bras autour de ma taille . J'ai enlevé ma main de sa joue pour la mettre sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux , j'ai mis mon bras autour de sa taille et me suis penché vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes .

_C'était là … _

L'amour … la luxure … la dévotion … le respect …. l'admiration pour l'autre , tout tourbillonnait largement autour de nous , créant notre propre marque d'intoxication . J'étais , encore une fois , en sécurité à l'intérieur de ma bulle Bella … rien de grave ne pourrait arriver dans cette merde . ''

J'ai passé ma langue lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure , elle sourit avant d'écarter ses lèvres pour me permettre d'entrer . Alors que je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche si chaude , je l'ai penché en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur le sol . J'ai glissé mes doigts lentement le long de sa magnifique robe en satin , le long de ses hanches , me penchant sur elle doucement .

Nous nous sommes embrassés lentement et profondément , versant chaque atome de passion et de désir que nous avions l'un pour l'autre . Une de ses mains s'est glissé dans mes cheveux , serrant et tirant … l'autre est passé sous ma chemise sur mes hanches . Elle a passé doucement ses doigts sur mes muscles .

J'ai gémi doucement sous sa caresse et me suis mis à ronronner . Ouais , j'ai ronronné , putain … et alors … j'aimais que Bella me fasse ronronner . C'était vraiment un son plaisant .

Je sentais son début de sourire à mon ronronnement . Je lui ai aussi souri avant de briser délicatement le baiser pour regarder son sourire . Elle leva un sourcil : '' tu grognes ? '' J'ai répondu doucement : '' Non , chérie , je ronronne . ''

Elle riait quand Rosalie nous a interrompus en riant frénétiquement . J'ai levé les yeux et vu Rosalie visant Edward et Alice avec l'appareil-photo de son portable . Quand je les ai regardé , je me suis écroulé de rire , suivi par Bella et Emmett .

Alice avait cloué Edward au sol et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger puisqu'il serrait son cul en gémissant sous son baiser . Quand ils nous ont entendus rire , ils se sont regardés avant de lever les yeux sur nous . C'est alors que la confusion et l'embarras se sont déversé de leur part .

Ils ont , tous les deux , rapidement sauté sur leurs pieds . Alice s'est essuyé la langue plusieurs fois avec ses doigts et Edward passait la main dans ses cheveux en reprenant son souffle .

Je me suis levé en tirant Bella avec moi . J'ai mis mon bras autour de sa taille et elle m'a regardé en souriant . J'ai regardé Edward et Alice et leur dis : '' Ce soir , c'est notre nuit de noce et nous avons gaspillé assez de temps avec vous . Je vais donc aller faire l'amour à ma femme … et je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de savoir ce que vous aller faire tous les deux . '' J'ai ramassé Bella et elle a ri en mettant ses bras autour de mon cou .

J'ai entendu la porte du palier s'ouvrir . Je suppose que puisque les lumières principales sont toujours éteintes , l'ascenseur doit être hors-service . J'ai vu deux policiers venir vers nous … leurs lampes de poche braquées sur nous tous .

L'un d'eux à demandé , '' Nous sommes à la recherche d'une certaine Alice Cullen … nous avons été informé qu'elle serait ici . ''

Alice semblait étonnée et dit : '' Je suis Alice Cullen . Quel est le problème ? '' L'officier s'approcha d'elle et sortit ses menottes , '' Je crains qu'il ne faille nous accompagner , Madame . '' Il a mis ses bras derrière son dos et fermé les menottes sur ses poignets . Elle regardait frénétiquement Edward , '' Que pensent-ils que j'ai fait , Edward ? ''

Edward allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque l'agent lui a dit : '' Edward Cullen ? ''

Il regardait l'officier quand le choc et l'incrédulité ont passé à travers lui . '' Oui , je suis Edward Cullen . '' Le policier a alors procédé aussi à son arrestation . '' Nous vous avons beaucoup cherché ce soir . Il semble que vous avez eu une sacrée virée en ville . ''

Nous avons tous essayé d'étouffer les rires qui menaçaient de s'échapper de nos lèvres . L'officier nous a regardé et a dit : '' Quels sont vos noms ? ''

J'ai parlé le premier , '' Jasper Whitlock , monsieur . ''

'' Bella Whitlock . ''

'' Rosalie Hale . ''

'' Emmett Cullen . ''

L'officier regarda Emmett et leva un sourcil : '' Vous n'êtes en rien semblable à votre frère ici ? '' Emmett sourit : '' Non , monsieur . Chaque famille en a un … il est notre mauvaise graine . Nous avons essayé pendant des années de lui venir en aide , mais il est tout simplement un monstre . Cependant notre mère l'aime toujours en souvenir de l'enfant qu'il était autrefois donc s'il vous plaît , monsieur … soyez gentil avec lui . ''

L'agent sourit et demanda nos papiers . Après avoir vérifié , il regarda son partenaire , '' Eh bien , ils sont bien qui ils disent être . Pas de Tanya Denali ou de Richard Steel . ''

Emmett rit , '' Vous voulez dire Dick . ''

L'officier le regarda : '' Vous connaissez ce Dick Steel ? ''

Nous avons tous ri sous cape et Rosalie a rapidement pris la parole , '' Non , monsieur . Ça doit être un ami d'Edward . Un vendeur de drogue , peut-être . Je suis certaine que vous arriverez à le faire parler . ''

Nous avons étouffé nos rires encore une fois .

Quand les policiers ont fait demi-tour pour partir , Edward a regardé Rosalie , '' Comment as-tu pu appeler la police pour nous , Rosalie . ''

Je suppose qu'il a dû lire ses pensées . Elle regarda Edward en mettant sa meilleure imitation de la préoccupation sur son visage . '' Je suis désolé , Edward , mais les drogues sont mauvaises . Tu as besoin d'aide . ''

Emmett imitait son inquiétude , '' C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'amour , mon frère , mais aussi de la sévérité . ''

Ils se mirent tous les deux à jurer dans des octaves que les flics ne pouvaient pas entendre pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient . Nous avons tous ri .

J'ai souri à Rosalie : '' Quand as-tu appelée les flics ? ''

Elle a ri , '' Je les ai entendu quand j'étais dans l'ascenseur alors je l'ai arrêté pour les appeler . J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient trop distraits pour m'entendre . ''

Bella a rigolé , '' Putain , tu es la meilleure , Rosalie ! '' Elle se mit à rire : '' Oui , je sais . ''

J'ai à nouveau ramassé Bella et souris : '' Eh bien , nous vous verrons plus tard les gars . '' J'avais hâte de commencer ma nuit de noce .

Nous avons fait nos adieux et j'ai porté Bella dans notre suite … puis dans notre chambre .

Il n'y avait toujours pas de lumières mais heureusement il restait encore des bougies partout . J'ai posé Bella sur le lit et murmura : '' Reste ici une seconde , Bella . '' J'ai rapidement allumé toutes les bougies , créant une douce lueur dans la chambre .

Je me suis assis au bord du lit et prit la radio . Bella m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur , '' Euh … il n'y a pas d'électricité , Jazz . ''

J'ai sourit et ouvert le tiroir du chevet . J'ai sorti les piles et elle a rit : '' Quand les as-tu acheté ? '' J'ai ri , '' hier , quand tu étais avec Rose . Après avoir vu ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière avec la tempête , je tenais à être prêt . ''

Elle a piqué un fou rire : '' Oh mon Dieu , tu es un scout ! ''

Je lui ai souri : '' Je ne suis pas un scout , Bella , je suis un soldat … ''

Elle m'a coupé , riant encore : '' Je sais , je sais … c'est plus masculin … j'ai compris . ''

J'ai ri et posé la radio sur la table de chevet . J'ai inséré le CD que j'avais fait pour elle et elle sourit : '' Quand as-tu eu le temps de graver un CD ? Je lui ai souri alors que je rampais lentement au-dessus d'elle . '' J'ai beaucoup de temps libre quand tu dors . ''

Elle soupira et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou , '' J'aimerais que tu puisses dormir avec moi . ''

J'ai soupiré et niché une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille : '' J'aimerais aussi , Bella . Je pense que j'aimais vraiment dormir quand j'étais un être humain … je pense que j'ai vraiment aimé rêver … être capable de quitter ce monde pour un petit moment … ''

Elle avait un air grave sur le visage et ses émotions se sont tournés vers la tristesse alors qu'elle me murmurait : '' Ouais , parfois le rêve est bon … parfois il ne l'est pas . ''

Je détestais ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais j'avais attendu assez longtemps . '' Bella , de quoi as-tu rêvé la nuit dernière ? ''

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard . Elle murmura sous son souffle , '' Je ne veux pas te le dire . ''

Je lui ai parlé doucement : '' Pourquoi , Bella ? ''

Elle me regarda dans les yeux , les siens remplis de larmes . '' Je ne veux pas te faire de mal . ''

J'ai embrassé ses paupières en essuyant ses larmes . '' Ce n'est pas grave , chérie . Je dois savoir . Quoi que se soit , il se passe quelque chose et ça devient plus fort . Nous devons déterminer ce que c'est avant que quelque chose de mauvais ne se produise . ''

Elle me regarda en hochant la tête : '' Tu as raison . ''

Mon corps était sur le côté mais j'étais encore au-dessus d'elle . Elle a caressé ma joue de pierre avec sa main si douce .

'' Tu étais encore dans cette pièce … celle où tu as changé . Tu était blotti dans un coin et j'étais assise à côté de toi . Je ressentais encore ta douleur , ta crainte et ta confusion . La porte s'est ouverte et Maria est entrée . Elle a dit « Major Whitlock , il est temps de te mettre au courant . Viens avec moi . » À quoi tu as répondu : « Va te faire foutre ! » Elle soupira et reprit la parole : « Nous pouvons le faire de deux façons , facile ou difficile . Il semble que tu préfères la manière difficile . Ce n'est pas grave , j'aime briser les hommes tels que toi . » ''

_Merde ! Je sais où ça mène … putain … _

'' Sept énormes vampires sont ensuite entrés et t'ont traîné dehors . Tu as essayé de te battre mais ils étaient trop nombreux . C'était ses gardes . Ils t'ont entraîné dans une autre pièce et t'ont assis sur une vieille chaise en bois . Les gardes t'encerclaient pendant que Maria parlait , mais je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit parce que j'avais les mains sur les oreilles en continuant de te chuchoter : « Ne l'écoute pas , Jasper … ne l'écoute pas … » ''

Elle me regarda avec curiosité et murmura : '' Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit , Jasper ? ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration dans un effort pour garder mon calme alors que je me rappelais le cauchemar que j'avais enduré aux mains de Maria . Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux à mesure que je parlais ,'' Elle m'a dit que je devais oublier tout ce que je connaissais … tout de ma vie humaine … elle m'a déclaré que mon humanité avait disparu , que désormais j'étais un tueur sans âme et peu importe ce que je ferais pour essayer de le combattre , rien ne changerait ce fait . Elle a dit qu'elle ne me refuserait jamais ce que je pourrais vouloir tant que je lui appartenais . Elle m'a dit que j'allais être très puissant et que nous pourrions régner ensemble sur le sud du pays une fois que j'aurais eu suffisamment de temps pour apprendre . Je luttais toujours contre elle alors je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas un meurtrier et que je ne la suivrais jamais . Elle a seulement ri et m'a fait remarquer que j'avais déjà tué deux personnes . J'étais tellement troublé … je lui ai dit que Dieu me pardonnerait … que je n'avais pas pu me contrôler . Elle a ri et m'a répondu qu'il valait mieux régner en enfer que de servir au paradis . Je lui ai répondu d'aller se faire foutre . Elle riait de nouveau en me disant … qu'elle savait exactement comment briser ma résistance et me convaincre que mon âme était vraiment condamnée … ''

J'ai senti la chaude main de Bella caresser ma joue à nouveau et quand je l'ai regardé , elle avait les larmes aux yeux .

_Elle sait … elle a vu ce que j'ai fait …_

Même si je n'avais aucun besoin de respirer , j'ai soudain senti que j'étouffais . Je devais m'éloigner … c'était trop dur . En un clin d'œil , j'étais sur notre balcon privé à respirer profondément pour essayer de retrouver mon calme . Il pleuvait toujours mais le tonnerre et la foudre avaient cessé .

Un instant plus tard , elle était à mes côtés . Je ne pouvais pas la regarder , j'ai donc repris de l'air avant de dire : '' Bella , tu vas tomber malade . Rentre , chérie . Je serais là dans une minute . ''

'' Non . ''

Je la regardais à présent , '' Bella , s'il te plaît … ''

Elle est resté ferme sur sa position , '' Non . ''

Elle s'est approchée et a posé sa main sur mon bras : '' Tu es mon mari Jasper et je ne te laisserais pas faire face à ça tout seul . ''

J'ai regardé la rue du balcon et j'ai repris une respiration , '' Dis-moi ce que tu as vu , Bella ? ''

_Peut-être qu'elle s'est réveillé avant que ça n'arrive … _

Sa voix était à peine un murmure . '' L'un des gardes est sorti pendant un moment … ensuite … il est revenu avec une petite fille d'environ quatre ans . Elle portait une chemise de nuit toute blanche et elle s'accrochait à son ours en peluche … Elle pleurait convulsivement en appelant sa maman … elle avait tellement peur …

Bella éclata en sanglots et ses genoux faiblirent . Je l'ai rapidement attrapé et me suis assis par terre en la mettant sur mes genoux .

'' Tu l'as vu et je t'ai chuchoté de t'enfuir . Tu as essayé … tu t'es levé et tu as couru vers la porte mais les gardes étaient trop nombreux … ils t'ont jeté contre le mur . Tu t'es à nouveau recroquevillé dans un coin , le menton sur tes genoux en chuchotant à maintes reprises , « Non . » Je te le murmurais mais Maria a attrapé la petite fille et … a utilisé son ongle pour … trancher le cou de la petite fille … le sang … c'était trop dur … tu étais un nouveau-né … il t'était impossible de résister . ''

Je tremblais et sanglotais sans larmes maintenant que les souvenirs se précipitaient sur moi de plein fouet . Elle leva les bras pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains mais je me suis dégagé , '' Non , Bella … comment peux-tu même me regarder ? ''

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder . '' Jasper , s'il te plaît … ce n'était pas de ta faute … ''

Mes yeux se sont tournés vers elle alors que la colère commençait à s'infiltrer en moi . '' Conneries ! C'était de ma faute ! J'ai arraché son putain de cou pour l'ouvrir ! Je ne l'ai même pas brisé … je ne savais pas ! Je l'ai vidé , bordel , je **suis **un putain de monstre , Bella ! ''

Bella aussi était en colère maintenant : '' Elle t'a baisé , Jasper ! Rappelles-toi cette putain de guerre psychologique ! Elle t'a menti ! Le mal est rusé … il est trompeur ! Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme , Jasper , et quand j'ai regardé dans ceux de Maria , ils étaient vides ! Elle était le mal pur , putain , et elle t'a fait croire que tu l'étais aussi ! Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écouté … tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu étais un jeune homme qui a été torturé entre les putains de mains d'une salope complètement tordue ! ''

Je ne supportais pas de voir Bella aussi furieuse et blessée alors j'ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions . J'ai pris une profonde respiration en détournant le regard . J'ai chuchoté , '' Bella , je déteste ça … mais ce sont mes fardeaux … je suis condamné à les porter … moi seul . ''

Elle a repris mon visage dans ses mains et cette fois , je ne me suis pas éloigné . J'ai regardé dans ses beaux yeux et elle murmura : '' Alors tu vas partager tes fardeaux avec moi , Jasper . Ils sont trop lourds pour que tu les portes seul , tu ne le vois pas ? ''

J'ai pris ses mains qui étaient sur mon visage pour plaider , '' Bella , s'il te plaît , laisse-moi te changer … je ne peux pas gérer tout ça … c'est trop difficile . ''

Elle détourna le regard : '' Non , pas encore . Je vais te laisser me changer , mais je dois continuer à faire ces rêves … c'est important … mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de savoir pourquoi . Je te promets que quand le moment sera venu , je vais te donner la permission de me changer , mais pas avant que je ne te dise de le faire . ''

Je savais qu'elle avait raison … même si je détestais ça . '' Était-ce la fin du rêve , Bella ? C'est pour ça que tu étais tellement furieuse et remplie d'une telle rage ? ''

Elle me regarda : '' Non . Elle t'a dit d'aller enterrer ta victime . Je regardais alors que tu sanglotais sans larmes en la ramassant . Tu l'as emporté hors du camp et creusé un trou pour l'ensevelir . Tu es resté sur sa tombe pendant trois jours … dans tellement de douleur , si blessé et confus … ça me tuait . Ensuite Maria est venu vers toi et t'a dit : « Alors , as-tu besoin d'être encore plus convaincu ou as-tu accepté le fait que tu m'appartiens à présent ? Tu as été si abattu , Jasper , c'est trop . » Elle tendit la main et tu l'as prise . C'est alors que j'ai crié … c'est pourquoi j'étais tellement en colère … tu ne lui as jamais appartenu , Jasper . Tu as toujours été le mien … et je le pense . ''

J'ai regardé le visage de Bella et j'ai facilement vu la conviction en elle . Je sentais rayonner son honnêteté .

Je baissais les yeux devant son puissant regard en lui murmura : '' Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner , Bella ? '' Elle saisit à nouveau mon visage dans ses petites mains et je me suis tourné pour la regarder . '' Tu n'as pas besoin de mon pardon . Ce n'est pas à moi de te le donner , Jasper . Je comprends ce qui s'est passé … je l'ai vu … je ne te blâme pas pour ça . Tu as besoin de te pardonner . ''

Je lui ai dit avec honnêteté , '' Je ne peux pas . ''

Elle s'est rapidement déplacé à cheval sur mes genoux … J'étais tellement bouleversé que j'ai à peine remarqué que sa robe blanche était trempée et qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge . Ses mamelons roses étaient durs et je pouvais parfaitement les voir . Une autre image a flashé dans mon esprit …

_*** Bella , dans l'herbe , sur le dos , dans une petite robe blanche_ . _Elle riait et la robe était_ _complètement trempé , révélant son corps parfait en dessous . ***_

J'ai secoué la tête et elle m'interrogea du regard , '' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

'' Je continue juste d'avoir des images bizarres dans ma tête … je ressens ça comme du déjà-vu mais c'est impossible . '' J'ai mis mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher de moi … j'avais besoin d'être plus près .

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a regardé dans les yeux : '' Que vois-tu , Jasper ? '' J'ai soupiré : '' Toi … dans une robe très semblable à celle-ci … Je t'embrasse ou je vois la fleur qui est dans tes cheveux et maintenant je viens de voir une image de toi toute mouillée et riante … c'est tellement étrange . ''

Elle soupira : '' Voilà qui est étrange . ''

Je me suis ensuite rappelé de lui poser la question , '' Bella ? Quel était le thème de l'autre rêve que tu as eu ? Le premier … sur le lapin . ''

Elle souriait et tout son stress a disparu .

'' Tu avais dix ans . C'était l'anniversaire de ta mère alors tu as décidé de ramasser des fraises et de lui cueillir des fleurs . Ta petite sœur Lily et toi êtes allé … ''

_*** Cheveux blonds bouclés , œil vert rempli de larmes , adorables petites fossettes … elle m'a tendu les bras , Jasper , portes moi ! *** _

J'ai ri : '' C'est vrai ! Son nom était Lily , je me souviens d'elle … ''

Bella sourit : '' Eh bien , Lily et toi avez marché ensemble à travers les bois jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez dans un champ de fraises . Vous aviez chacun un petit panier et vous avez commencé à les remplir . Un petit lapin blanc a sautillé près de toi et tu es devenu très excité . Tu as dit , « Oohh , regarde ! Un lapin duveteux ! » tu t'es baissé et il a sauté directement vers toi . Tu t'es alors assis sur le sol et tu l'as ramassé . Tu l'as caressé et tu as appelé Lily pour qu'elle vienne le câliner aussi . Elle pensait que c'était la chose la plus géniale qui ne lui était jamais arrivée . Tu l'as reposé par terre et il a sauté plus loin . Lily et toi avez fini de remplir vos paniers avec les fraises et les fleurs sauvages que vous aviez cueilli pour votre maman . Sur le chemin du retour , Lily est tombé et a égratigné son genou . Elle s'est mise à pleurer et a levé les yeux vers toi pour te dire : « J'ai laissé tomber les fraises de maman … je n'ai pas de cadeau pour elle … » Tu as souri en lui tendant ton panier et tu as dit : « Tiens , bébé . Tu vas les donner à maman et je vais dessiner son portrait . Ça lui plaira . » Elle était heureuse à présent et elle s'est approché de toi pour te dire : « Japser , tu me portes . » C'était drôle … elle ne réussissait pas à prononcer ton nom . ''

Bella gloussa et j'ai ri doucement aussi .

'' Tu l'as alors ramassé et tu l'as porté jusqu'à ton retour à la maison . Lorsque tu es arrivé , tu l'as posé sur les marches du perron et tu as couru chercher un chiffon et un peu d'eau pour nettoyer son genou . Elle t'a alors dit que tu étais le meilleur grand frère du monde . ''

J'ai souri vivement à cette pensée . Je pouvais faire face à une Bella ayant ce genre de rêves .

Elle me sourit : '' Ne vois-tu pas , Jasper ? Je vois de mauvaises choses , mais je vois de bonnes choses aussi … c'est pourquoi il est très important pour moi de continuer de faire ces rêves . Je veux savoir comment tu étais en tant qu'être humain et je trouve toujours que tu n'es pas tellement différent . ''

Á ce moment-là , j'ai senti mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche . Je l'ai sorti pour voir que c'était Carlisle . Je l'ai ouvert pour répondre , '' Carlisle ? ''

Il rit : '' Salut , fils … voilà , j'ai reçu un appel téléphonique de la prison du comté de Las Vegas . Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? ''

Je me sentais comme un gamin qui vient de se faire prendre à frapper son frère . '' Euh … qu'est-ce que tu sais ? ''

Il rit de nouveau : '' Edward m'a appelé . Apparemment , il est détenu pour suspicion de ventes de méthamphétamines avec Alice qui est également détenue pour coups et blessures aggravés . Alors , sais-tu quoi que se soit à propos de cette affaire ? ''

J'ai ri , '' Euh … voilà , Bella veut te parler . '' Je lui ai remis le téléphone et elle m'a regardé d'un sale œil mais ensuite elle s'est mise à rire : '' Salut , papa ! ''

Je l'entendais parler : '' Bella ! Tu m'as appelé papa ! ''

Elle a encore ri : '' Eh bien , c'est que tu l'es . Jasper et moi venons juste de nous marier . ''

J'entendais le bonheur dans sa voix et Esmé rire de joie dans le fond . '' Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles ! Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux . Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis excité que tu sois officiellement ma fille désormais , Bella , même si je considérais que c'était déjà le cas . Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais remplacer Charlie … il était un brave homme … ce que je sais , c'est que je vais essayer de devenir le meilleur père pour toi . ''

Bella sourit : '' Merci papa . Quand à Edward et Alice … ''

Il l'a coupé , '' Oublie ça , ma chérie ! Une nuit de prison ne va pas les tuer . Jasper et toi , profitez de votre nuit ensemble . Esmé et moi vous aimons beaucoup tous les deux . ''

Elle était un peu émue , '' Nous vous aimons aussi . Dis à maman que nous l'aimons et que nous nous reparlerons bientôt . ''

'' Je lui dirais ma chérie . Bonne nuit . ''

'' Bonne nuit , papa . ''

Elle coupa le téléphone et me le tendit . La pluie avait cessé et le ciel était clair . Le soleil commençait à se lever .

Elle s'est mise à rire et je lui ai souri , '' Qu'y a t-il , Bella ? ''

'' Tu te rends compte que nous n'avons pas encore fait l'amour dans un lit ? ''

J'ai bondi avec Bella toujours à cheval sur ma taille . Elle a rapidement enroulé ses jambes autour de moi et je l'ai porté dans la chambre . '' Eh bien , je pense que nous devons faire quelque chose à ce sujet , chérie . ''

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre à coucher , j'étais prêt à oublier tout le reste et de me concentrer uniquement sur elle pour lui montrer combien je l'aimais et à quel point j'étais prêt à lui faire l'amour pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme .

Nous nous sommes jetés sur le lit et j'ai immédiatement pris ses lèvres . Mes doigts étaient enveloppés dans ses cheveux humides et mon autre main était sur sa hanche . J'étais sur elle , mon corps doucement pressé contre le sien mais en gardant la plupart de mon poids sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser .

Elle faisait la même chose , une main crispée dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma hanche . Elle écarta les lèvres et j'ai approfondi le baiser . Sa douce saveur commençait à envahir mes sens et la sensation de ses doigts serrant doucement ma hanche était extraordinaire .

J'ai gémi doucement à son baiser et c'est là que les choses ont vraiment commencé à chauffer . Elle m'a poussé dans la poitrine pour me faire rouler sur le dos , ce que j'ai volontiers fait . Elle chevauchait ma taille et tiré doucement ses lèvres des miennes pour respirer . Elle me regarda et elle était si belle dans sa robe blanche humide , ses lèvres roses et gonflées , une légère rougeur sur ses joues colorées par les larmes … je ne pouvais pas attendre …

Je me suis assis et mis son cou à ma bouche pour me mettre à la sucer et embrasser la peau si douce à cet endroit . Elle leva la tête , les yeux fermés et gémit doucement . Ses mains sont rapidement allé à ma chemise et elle l'a retiré par le haut . J'ai lâché son cou pour lui laisser me l'enlever . Notre respiration était déjà plus rapide et dès que ma chemise a été enlevé , elle l'a jeté derrière elle et m'a poussé sur le dos . Elle prit avidement mes lèvres avec les siennes et j'étais complètement perdu en elle .

Mes mains sont allé à ses cuisses et j'ai tiré sur sa robe , serrant le tissu humide qui s'accrochait à son corps . Elle s'est soulevé et j'ai tiré la robe par-dessus sa tête avant de la jeter sur le sol . Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et pendant qu'elle était au-dessus de moi , me regardant dans les yeux , sa respiration haletante faisait monter et descendre sa poitrine rapidement … je n'ai pas pu cacher le sourire qui ornait mes lèvres .

Elle me sourit et j'ai pris un de ses seins pour mettre son mamelon dans ma bouche . Ses bras ont serré mon cou et elle a mis une main dans mes cheveux . Elle ondulait doucement en moi , les yeux fermés . Elle gémissait doucement alors que je léchais et suçais ses seins .

J'ai tourné mon corps sous elle et la fit descendre sur le dos dans le lit en gardant mon corps sur le côté . J'avais un bras sous elle , tenant sa taille tandis que l'autre était retourné sur sa hanche . Mes doigts ont accroché la ceinture de sa culotte et je l'ai descendu lentement . Elle leva les genoux pour que je puisse l'enlever . Je l'ai jeté sur le sol et regarda la vision céleste en-dessous de moi .

Elle caressa ma joue alors que je levais mes yeux vers les siens . Elle me sourit gentiment et j'ai gémi . '' Je t'aime , Bella . ''

'' Je t'aime aussi , Jasper . '' Elle a posé sa main sur la ceinture de mon jean et a rapidement fait sauter le bouton pour l'ouvrir . Elle m'a encore poussé sur le dos et grimpé sur moi . Ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes pour un doux baiser . Elle a ensuite déposé de furtifs baisers mouillés sur ma gorge . Je n'ai pas pu freiner le ronronnement faible qui a résonné à travers mon corps . Je sentais son sourire contre ma gorge et puis elle est descendu plus bas léchant et suçant ma poitrine . Elle passait ses doigts doucement sur chaque muscle . Quand elle est arrivé à mon bas-ventre , je succombais déjà lentement à l'extase .

Elle a ouvert mon jean et ses doigts ont tiré doucement sur la ceinture pour les enlever . J'ai levé mes hanches afin qu'elle puisse le faire glisser plus facilement ainsi que mon boxer . Elle les fit glisser complètement hors de mes jambes avant de les jeter derrière elle . Elle s'est mise à remonter mes jambes en les léchant , déposant des baisers le long de son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entre mes cuisses .

Lorsque je l'ai senti sucer et mordre l'intérieur de ma cuisse , j'ai cru que je ne tiendrais pas . Ma bite sautait par secousse , anticipant la suite et j'ai fermé les yeux hermétiquement , me mettant à gémir . '' Bella … oh mon Dieu … c'est tellement bon … ''

J'ai senti sa langue chaude lécher la tête de ma bite et ça a été fini . Je ne pouvais pas attendre une putain de seconde de plus .

En un clin d'œil , je l'ai attrapé et inversé notre position pour que je sois sur le dessus . Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et j'ai écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que j'entrais en elle , aussi profondément que j'ai pu .

Ses murs étaient chauds et serrés autour de moi et elle retira ses lèvres un instant pour laisser sortir un profond gémissement , '' Ohhh , Jasper … '' Ma tête est tombé sur son épaule alors que je gémissais , '' Oh , putain … Bella … ''

Je suis sorti et entré de nouveau lentement , enveloppé dans sa chaleur . J'ai levé la tête de son épaule pour prendre ses lèvres à nouveau . Je l'ai embrassé , pas totalement frénétique , mais débordant d'urgence et de désir . Ses doigts se sont enveloppé dans mes cheveux de la même façon que les miens et j'ai continué de lui faire l'amour .

Je n'étais pas pressé de finir alors j'ai continué lentement , orientant mes poussés profondément … sentant chaque courbe de son corps doux sous mon corps de pierre alors qu'elle était pressée contre moi . Je sentais tous ses muscles se contracter et se relâcher sous moi . Elle me rendait fou . Elle avait besoin de respirer alors j'ai relevé la tête et suis resté sous le charme à la vue de son visage , les paupières fermés , la bouche légèrement entrouverte , haletante et prenant de l'air par petites goulées saccadées .

Je me suis relevé , tirant ma poitrine loin de la sienne , mais j'ai continué à lui faire l'amour . J'ai regardé nos bas-ventres pour voir où nous étions devenu un … je me voyais glisser dans et hors d'elle … son humidité recouvrant ses lèvres et ma bite . J'ai lentement caressé son clitoris gonflé avec mon pouce , forçant son corps à se tendre vers lui alors que ses mains allaient à ses cheveux .

J'étais déjà sur les genoux quand je l'ai soulevé du lit , jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au-dessus de moi . Ses bras ont serré mon cou et ses lèvres se sont écrasés sur les miennes à nouveau . Je l'ai aidé à glisser de haut en bas de mon arbre pendant que je me poussais en elle .

J'ai essayé de mon mieux d'aller lentement … mais putain , c'était trop bon . Avant longtemps , elle sautillait sur moi , provoquant le glorieux bruit de son cul claquant sur mes cuisses à chaque poussée .

J'ai senti ses murs se resserrer autour de moi alors qu'elle criait , '' Merde ! Oh Dieu , Jasper ! ''

J'aimais quand elle criait mon nom et disait merde . Mon corps s'est contracté et j'ai joui violemment en elle . Je gémis bruyamment , '' Bella …oh putain … Bella … ''

Elle a broyé en moi quelques fois de plus alors que nous roulions tous les deux sur l'immense vague de plaisir et d'extase qui nous enveloppait . Son corps était recouvert d'un éclat brillant de sueur … ses cheveux étaient emmêlés sur son front et sa bouche était encore ouverte . Elle était exquise .

Je l'ai finalement reposé sur le dos dans le lit et me suis retiré d'elle . J'ai basculé sur mon dos et l'ai tiré contre ma poitrine .J'ai enlevé les cheveux de son visage et l'embrassai doucement une dernière fois . Le soleil striait la pièce et Bella devait être épuisé .

Elle se blottit dans ma poitrine et murmura , '' C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais eu … ''

J'ai ri doucement et acquiesça , '' Ma meilleure nuit aussi , chérie . ''

Le sommeil la prit rapidement , et alors que je la tenais , j'ai prié silencieusement pour que ce soir …elle n'aurait seulement que de beaux rêves …

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	18. Chapter 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil , **

**Chansons pour ce chapitre : Fade Into You by Mazzy Star **

**Wasted by Mazzy Star **

**Adresse de la playlist de mistyhaze420 sur son profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre dix huit **

**POV Bella **

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis à côté de Jasper … mon mari . C'est tellement irréel . J'ai détesté d'avoir à lui raconter mon rêve … je déteste lui faire du mal … je donnerais n'importe quoi pour tout faire disparaître . _

_Je jure que cette salope paiera pour ce qu'elle lui a fait … _

Le sommeil est venu rapidement et je me suis laissée aller à rêver …

_J'étais assis contre le mur dans la chambre de Jasper . Il était couché dans son lit , faisant des esquisses . Il avait environ 13 ans . J'étais assise là à l'observer depuis quelques minutes quand soudain j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule . J'ai levé les yeux pour voir un bel homme habillé de noir , les cheveux brillants qui pendaient un peu sur son visage , il avait l'air d'être à la fin de l'adolescence ou au début de la vingtaine … il avait les yeux dorés . _

_Il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à côté de moi . '' Putain , Bells , que fais-tu ? '' J'ai souri . '' Je travaille , Peter . '' _

_Il a ri , '' Toujours travailler … '' J'ai gloussé , '' Hé bien , tu me connais … '' _

_Il souri . '' Certainement , ma chérie . '' Je me suis retourné pour regarder son magnifique visage , '' Alors , comment vont les choses avec les Volturi ? '' _

_Son visage devint grave : '' Ils viennent d' acquérir un nouveau vampire , Jane . Elle est très puissante . Je pense que nous devrions renforcer la sécurité autour d'eux . '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête : '' J'y ai pensé aussi . Quand j'ai vu Carlisle avec eux , j'ai senti qu'Aro était très jaloux de lui . Il n'aime pas qu'il soit capable de maintenir son humanité et de nier leur alimentation naturelle . Assigne Helen pour les surveiller . Assures-toi qu'elle fait immédiatement un rapport de tout ce qu'elle voit ou ressent de nouveau , à toi ou à moi . Je dois savoir s'il envisage une attaque contre Carlisle . Il est beaucoup trop précieux pour le perdre à cause d'un vampire jaloux . '' _

_Il salua et se mit à rire : '' À tes ordres , Major . '' J'ai roulé des yeux , '' Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça . '' Il rit : '' Ouais , je sais … c'est pourquoi je le fais . '' _

_Un coup à la porte me fit tourner la tête . La mère de Jasper est entré , '' Hé , mon chéri , souffle cette chandelle et couches-toi . '' Jasper sourit et posa son dessin sur la petite table à côté de son lit , '' D'accord , maman . Bonne nuit . '' Elle lui sourit affectueusement , '' Bonne nuit , chéri . '' _

_Il souffla la bougie et se coucha . J'ai soupiré . Peter se tourna vers moi , un air inquiet sur le visage : '' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , Bella ? '' J'ai mis mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enveloppé mes bras autour d'eux . '' Je ne comprends pas , Peter . Je ne sais pas de quelle façon les choses vont aller mal pour lui . Je l'observe depuis le jour où il est né et il est bon . Il est mieux que bon … il est extraordinaire … doux , aimant , affectueux … '' _

_Peter avait vraiment l'air préoccupé à présent : '' Bella , s'il te plaît , ne me dit pas que tu commences à développer des sentiments pour ce type ? '' _

_J'ai grommelé : '' Bien sûr que non , Peter . Je fais simplement mon travail … mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'être plus proche . '' _

_Il leva les sourcils : '' Plus proche ? De quelle façon ?'' _

_Je me suis retourné vers Jasper et soupirai : '' Je vais lui parler . Il s'apprête à s'endormir … je regarde ses rêves chaque nuit de toute façon … cette fois , je vais simplement lui parler . J'ai besoin d'apprendre à mieux le connaître … connaît ton ennemi et tout ça … '' _

_Il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu . '' D'accord , Bella … mais s'il te plaît , chérie , sois prudente . Tu ne connais peut-être pas tous les détails , mais tu sais comment ça fini en fin de compte … c'est pourquoi tu es là . Cette mission est beaucoup trop importante pour permettre aux sentiments personnels de s'impliquer . '' _

_J'étais en colère à présent : '' Peter , ai-je déjà échoué dans une mission ? '' _

_Il a rétorqué : '' Non , Bella . Tu es la meilleure , c'est pourquoi je travaille avec toi . Mais … depuis combien de temps sommes-nous amis , Bella ? '' _

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire : '' Depuis une éternité , Peter . '' _

_Il sourit : '' Tu as raison . Tu es peut-être mon patron mais d'abord et avant tout , tu es ma meilleure amie . Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé , c'est tout . '' _

_J'ai pris sa main pour la serrer : '' Je sais . Je vais faire attention … je ne vais pas le laisser me toucher et je vais me rappeler la raison pour laquelle je suis ici en premier lieu … je te le promets . '' _

_Il sourit : '' D'accord . Bien , il s'endort à présent alors je m'en vais . Je vais aller voir comment va Carlisle . '' _

_Il me serra dans une étreinte , '' Je t'aime , Bella . '' _

_Je l'ai embrassé aussi . ''Je t'aime aussi , Petey . '' Il fronça le nez : '' Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça . '' _

_J'ai souri : '' Ouais , je sais … c'est pourquoi je le fais . '' Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et disparu rapidement ._

_Je me suis levé pour marcher vers le lit de Jasper . Je me suis assise sur le sol , le dos contre le côté de son lit et attendis qu'il s'endorme . J'ai fermé les yeux quelques instants et quand je les ai ouvert , j'étais assise dans une belle prairie . Tout était d'un vert luxuriant et les fleurs sauvages poussaient partout . Elle était complètement entourée de grands arbres et il y avait une chute d'eau qui s'écoulait paresseusement dans une large rivière limpide qui traversait la prairie . _

_J'ai vu Jasper près de la rivière . Il avait un seau rempli de balles de base-ball et il les ramassait pour les jeter en l'air avant de les frapper avec une batte , les envoyant très loin dans la forêt . _

_Je me sentais devenir nerveuse … de quoi diable allai-je bien pouvoir lui parler ? _

_Il tourna ensuite la tête et me regarda . Il avait un regard curieux sur le visage quand il a lâché la batte et qu'il s'est mis à marcher vers moi . Je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux de lui pendant qu'il m'étudiait . Il s'arrêta juste en face de moi et baissa la tête pour me regarder. J'étais assise dans l'herbe . Il sourit et j'ai souri en voyant ses adorables petites fossettes . _

_'' Salut , je suis Jasper . '' Il me tendit la main mais j'ai soupiré avant de lui dire : '' Je suis désolé , je ne peux pas te toucher . '' Il me regarda curieusement en penchant la tête : '' Pourquoi ? '' Je soupirais de nouveau : '' Hum … c'est contre les règles . '' _

_Il s'assit à côté de moi et fronça les sourcils : '' Oh , c'est un peu étrange . '' J'ai eu un petit rire : '' Ouais , je sais , mais les règles sont les règles . '' Il gloussait à présent : '' Ouais , j'imagine qu'elles le sont . '' _

_Il souleva ses jambes et enveloppa ses bras autour . Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et me regarda : '' Quel est ton nom ? '' _

_Oh , j'ai oublié de lui dire … '' Je suis Isabella, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella . '' Il sourit de nouveau : '' Isabella ? C'est vraiment un joli nom . '' Mes joues se sont légèrement colorés de rouge au son de sa douce voix traînante du Sud . _

_Il demanda ensuite : '' Bella ? Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire belle ? '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête . Il sourit à nouveau puis se mit à rire doucement alors que je remarquais la rougeur qui était sur ses joues maintenant : '' Hé bien , celui qui t'as nommé avait raison . '' _

_Sainte merde ! Il est en train de flirter avec moi ! Il est déjà charmant et il n'a que 13 ans … dans quel enfer me suis-je engagée !_

_Je l'ai regardé pudiquement distante et dit doucement : '' Merci . '' _

_Il rit tranquillement et regarda vers la rivière . J'ai eu le sentiment que je devais sortir de là … ceci pourrait simplement être trop dur pour moi . _

_Je me suis levé et il m'a regardé avec ses étonnants yeux verts si doux … ils avaient quelques taches de bleu en eux aussi … ça devait venir de sa mère . _

_Je me suis tourné vers la forêt et lui ai dit : '' Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir . '' Il s'est rapidement levé , '' Attend ! '' _

_Je me suis tourné vers lui et il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ondulés : '' Euh … ne pars pas . Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? '' _

_J'ai froncé mes sourcils : '' Tu veux sortir avec moi ? '' Il rit : '' Ouais . Tu vois beaucoup d'autres filles magnifiques ici , debout à côté de moi ? '' _

_J'ai ri : '' Tu es une force avec laquelle il faut compter , Jasper . '' _

_Il sourit : '' Alors , c'est un oui ? '' _

_Comme si je pouvais lui dire non … _

_'' D'accord , pour quelques temps , j'imagine . '' _

_Il me sourit à nouveau : '' Alors , qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? '' Je l'ai regardé et j'ai senti de la nervosité et de l'affection de sa part . '' C'est ton rêve , Jasper . Nous pouvons faire ce que tu veux . '' Il mit les mains dans les poches de son jean bleu usé et regarda le sol pendant un moment . _

_'' Pourquoi es-tu nerveux ? '' Je me suis renseigné . Il rougit à nouveau et a continué à regarder le sol : '' Je n'ai pas vraiment passé de temps avec une fille avant , en particulier une plus âgée . '' Je lui ai souri doucement : '' Ce n'est pas un problème , Jasper , mais je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise alors peut-être que je devrais partir … '' _

_Il leva la tête rapidement : '' Attend ! Ça va , ne pars pas … euh …tu veux jouer au base-ball ? '' _

_'' Je ne sais pas vraiment comment … je veux dire , j'ai vu des gens jouer , mais je n'ai jamais joué . '' Génial , maintenant je suis nerveuse . _

_Il me sourit gentiment : '' Je pourrais t'apprendre … si tu veux ? À moins que tu ne veuilles pas gâcher ta jolie robe . '' J'ai regardé ma longue robe blanche et j'ai haussé les épaules : '' C'est juste une robe . Allons-y . '' Nous avons marché côte à côte vers le seau de balles de base-ball ._

_Il en a pris une et m'a regardé : ''Nous devrions probablement commencer par apprendre à lancer et attraper … euh … mais nous n'avons pas de gant . '' A-t-il dit en regardant partout . _

_Je lui ai souri et il a dit : '' Quoi ? '' _

_J'ai encore sourit : '' Jasper , c'est ton rêve . Tu peux avoir des gants si tu veux en avoir . '' _

_Il rit et regarda par terre avant de ramasser deux gants . Il m'en remit un et au moment où nos deux mains ont été en contact avec le gants , j'ai senti une secousse , comme un choc électrique , à travers mon corps … mais la chose étrange est qu'il ne m'a pas blessé … je me suis senti … bien . _

_J'ai pris le gant et il avait un regard étrange sur son visage : '' Bella , as-tu ressenti ça ? '' Je l'ai regardé curieusement : '' Tu l'as senti aussi ? '' Il a légèrement secoué la tête et se mit à rire : '' Ouais … '' _

_J'ai simplement haussé les épaules : '' Je ne sais pas ce que c'était . '' Il haussa les épaules également et mit son gant . _

_Il a pris une balle de base-ball et recula à quelques mètres de moi . '' Très bien , tu vas tenir ton gant comme ça … '' _

_J'ai imité ce qu'il m'a montré et tenu le gant comme il m'a dit . Il sourit : '' Bien , ne t'inquiètes pas ? Je vais y aller doucement avec toi … tu es prête ? '' J'ai souri en hochant la tête ._

_Il m'a jeté la balle doucement et , à ma grande surprise , je l'ai attrapé . Je me suis mise à rire du ridicule de l'ensemble de la situation , moi jouant à la balle avec Jasper dans son rêve . Il sourit : '' C'est agréable de te voir heureuse , Bella . Habituellement , tu as l'air si sérieuse . '' _

_Je fronçais les sourcils maintenant pendant que je le regardais : '' Que veux-tu dire ? M'as-tu déjà vu ? '' _

_Son sourire disparut et il est devenu nerveux à nouveau : '' Ouais … je t'ai vu toutes les nuits depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne . Tu es toujours quelque part , essayant de te fondre à l'arrière-plan pour que je ne te remarque pas . '' _

_J'étais curieuse à présent : '' Eh bien , si tu m'as vu avant , pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé ? '' _

_Il haussa les épaules et regardé de nouveau le sol : '' Tu n'as jamais voulu me parler , mais ce soir , tu voulais , c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir . '' _

_Je l'ai interrogé : '' Comment savais-tu que je voulais te parler ? '' _

_Il releva la tête et j'ai senti mon cœur battre légèrement plus vite pendant qu'il parlait : '' Je le sentais . '' _

_Que diable se passe-t-il ? '' Que veux-tu dire que tu le sentais ? '' _

_Il souriait maintenant mais je sentais sa nervosité et il rougissait : '' Je ne sais pas exactement … je peux simplement te sentir . '' _

_Il a dû sentir mon appréhension parce qu'il avait l'air préoccupé maintenant . '' Tu vas bien ? '' _

_J'ai soupiré et pensé que je devrais simplement revenir à la tâche à accomplir : '' Ouais , je vais bien . Tu m'as juste pris un peu au dépourvu . '' _

_Je lui ai donné un léger sourire auquel il me répondit par un sourire lumineux . Il a levé son gant de nouveau et a continué son instruction . À mon étonnement , je me suis réellement amusé avec lui . Nous avons joué toute la nuit et quand j'ai su qu'il était temps de partir … j'ai souhaité pouvoir avoir quelques minutes de plus . _

_Je lui ai rendu son gant et soupirai : '' Eh bien , je dois partir à présent , Jasper . '' Il était déçu et ça se voyait sur son visage . '' Pourquoi ? ''_

_J'ai souri : '' Parce qu'il est temps pour toi de te réveiller . '' Son froncement de sourcils s'est transformé en un beau sourire : '' Ah , d'accord . Tu viendras passer du temps avec moi demain ? '' _

_J'ai de nouveau soupiré : '' Je ne devrais vraiment pas … je ne suis pas censé passer autant de temps avec toi . C'est contre les règles . '' _

_Je sentais sa déception à nouveau mais il l'a rapidement remplacé par l'espoir , car il m'adressa un sourire insolent : '' Tu sais , certaines règles sont faites pour être brisées … '' _

_J'ai ri et j'ai su que j'allais probablement le regretter , mais comment pourrais-je lui dire non ?_

_'' D'accord . Je te verrais demain soir . '' _

_Il eut un magnifique sourire affectueux : '' Bien , je te verrais demain soir alors . '' J'ai hoché la tête et me suis dirigé vers les bois quand il a appelé mon nom : '' Hé , Bella ? '' _

_Je me suis tourné pour le regarder , '' Oui ? '' _

_Il remit ses mains dans ses poches et m'a souri gentiment : '' Je me suis beaucoup amusé cette nuit . '' _

_Il était tellement adorable , '' Moi aussi , Jasper . '' _

_J'ai ensuite disparu dans les bois . _

_Soudain , je me tenais debout près de son lit , le regardant . Il a ouvert les yeux lentement et a commencé à s'étirer en baillant . Il se frotta les yeux à plusieurs reprises et s'assit . Il a pris son carnet de croquis sur la table près de son lit et commença un dessin . J'ai jeté un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir son ébauche . _

_J'ai eu le souffle coupé quand j'ai vu qu'il me dessinait avec un gant de base-ball et riant . Il était excellent et c'était un merveilleux dessin . Quand il a terminé il a soufflé la poussière de la feuille et il a écrit en bas , '' Ma Bella … 15 juillet 1856 . '' _

J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux et me suis mise à les frotter . _Quel rêve étrange … qui pourrait ne pas avoir été réel …_

J'ai tendu le bras et brusquement remarqué que Jasper n'était pas avec moi dans le lit . J'ai regardé autour de moi et ne l'ai pas vu . Mais ensuite je l'ai entendu … dans la salle de bains … être malade . J'ai sauté du lit et pris le peignoir posé sur la chaise . Je me suis rapidement enveloppé dedans et me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle de bains . Je l'ai ouverte et la culpabilité m'envahit à la vue pitoyable devant moi .

Mon pauvre chéri de mari vampire priait devant le trône de porcelaine . Je suis entrée pour m'agenouiller près de lui et lui frotter doucement le dos . Dès qu'il a pu parler , il gémit : '' Oh mon Dieu , qu'est-ce que j'ai cru , enfer ! ''

Je me sentais coupable . Il a tiré la chasse et levé la tête . C'était impossible , mais il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude et avait de profonds cernes violets sous les yeux . '' Oh , Jasper ! Je suis tellement désolé ! '' J'ai continué de lui frotter le dos et il m'a donné un faible sourire : '' Ce n'est pas grave, chérie . Ce n'est pas de ta faute . Je n'aurai pas dû boire autant . ''

Je l'ai interrogé :'' Tu te sens vraiment mal , pas vrai ? '' Il s'appuya contre le mur : '' Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible pour les vampires d'avoir une gueule de bois , mais j'ai réellement mal à la tête et mon estomac va me tuer … au sens figuré bien sûr . '' J'ai posé la main sur sa joue de pierre , '' Voyons ce que je peux faire . ''

Je me suis levé pour lui faire couler un bon bain chaud . J'ai ensuite laissé tomber mon peignoir et j'ai obtenu un sourire . J'ai tendu la main vers lui et il l'a prit en se redressant . J'ai mis les mains sur son boxer et je l'ai descendu . Il a levé les jambes et je l'ai jeté derrière moi . J'ai attrapé sa main alors que j'entrais dans l'eau chaude . Je me suis adossée à la baignoire et il m'a suivi .

'' Viens ici, bébé . '' Je l'ai tiré contre moi afin que sa tête soit posée sur ma poitrine . J'ai passé mes doigts légèrement dans ses cheveux et il se blottit sur le côté , mettant ses bras autour de ma taille . Il laissa échapper un long soupir et j'ai souri : '' Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? '' Sa voix était douce quand il a répondu : '' C'est tellement bon , Bella . ''

Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant longtemps et si je n'avais pas su que c'était impossible , j'aurais cru qu'il dormait . Ses yeux étaient fermés , sa respiration était calme et une pointe de sourire ornait son beau visage . Hélas , mes stupides besoins humains ont interrompu ce moment de sérénité quand mon estomac grogna .

Il m'a regardé : '' Bella , tu as besoin de manger quelque chose . Tu ne t'es pas nourrie depuis un moment . ''

J'ai passé mes doigts sur la ligne parfaite de sa mâchoire et lui a demandé : '' Tu te sens mieux ? '' Il avait l'air en meilleure forme . Il souriait maintenant et s'est assis , '' Beaucoup mieux . C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin . Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi . '' Je lui ai retourné son sourire : '' Je suis ta femme , bébé . Je vais toujours prendre soin de toi . '' Il rit doucement : '' Je suis censé être celui qui prend soin de toi . Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas la gueule de bois ? '' J'ai simplement haussé les épaules : '' Le diable seul le sait , mais je me sens bien . '' Je me sentais en pleine forme . Je me suis réveillée mariée à l'homme de mes rêves , comment pourrais-je n'être rien de moins qu'exceptionnelle ? ''

Il se retourna et me tira sur ses genoux . J'ai enveloppé mes jambes autour de sa taille et je l'ai senti durcir contre mon ventre . J'ai ri un peu : '' Tu te **sens** mieux . '' Il sourit : '' Chérie , depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie , je vis avec une trique perpétuelle . '' J'ai ri : '' Tu es si romantique . '' Il a ri doucement et haussa les épaules : '' Ouais , j'essaye également de l'être . ''

Il a attrapé une mèche de cheveux , l'a nichée derrière mon oreille et m'a brusquement lancé un éblouissant sourire : '' Bonjour , Mme Whitlock , ma magnifique épouse . '' J'ai frotté mon nez contre le sien avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes : '' Bonjour , mon époux incroyablement sexy . '' Il m'a embrassée doucement et mon estomac a encore grondé . Il a mis fin au baiser : '' Très bien … il est temps de te nourrir , chérie . ''

Nous nous sommes rapidement nettoyés et avons décidé de sortir pour prendre le petit déjeuner … même s'il était 14 heures . Nous voulions inviter Emmett et Rosalie , mais après avoir entendu les bruits sourds provenant de leur chambre , nous avons décidé de laisser tomber .

Nous avons marché puisque c'était une belle journée , chaude mais heureusement couverte … bien que j'aurai probablement pu changer ça si je l'avais voulu .

_Que diable se passe-t-il avec moi de toute façon ? Comment est-ce que je réussis à faire ces choses ? Je ferais mieux de comprendre ça … je ne veux plus jamais accidentellement blesser Jasper à nouveau …ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs …_

'' À quoi penses-tu , chérie ? '' A demandé Jasper alors qu'il me regardait à travers la table . J'ai piqué un autre morceau de crêpe avec ma fourchette et soupirai : '' Je suis simplement paniqué en quelque sorte , de tout ce que je suis capable de faire , Jasper . Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis capable de faire ça maintenant et je m'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir le contrôler . Je ne voudrais pas faire de mal à quelqu'un . ''

Il tendit le bras et attrapa ma main qui était posée sur la table . Il a tracé de petits cercles sur ma paume et son simple contact a tout de même réussi à me calmer … bien que je savais qu'il n'utilisait pas son pouvoir sur moi . '' Je pense que nous devrions aller voir Peter , Bella . Il semble toujours connaître les choses étranges . Il est un peu **différent **, mais il est un des meilleurs gars que je connaisse . ''

Je lui ai doucement serré la main et souri : '' Je pense que c'est une bonne idée . Partons aujourd'hui . ''

Il sourit et dit : '' D'accord , je vais demander à Rose et Emmett s'ils veulent venir . Ils ont toujours aimé Peter et Charlotte . ''

'' J'aimerais beaucoup qu'ils viennent … ce serait bien de les avoir à nos côtés . ''

J'ai ensuite pensé à Edward et Alice . Je me sentais un peu coupable de les avoir faits arrêter …

Il pencha la tête et me regarda curieusement , '' Quel est le problème maintenant , chérie ? ''

J'ai soupiré : '' Je me sens un peu coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à Edward et Alice . Je veux dire , ils ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé entre nous et ils sont venus parce qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour toi . ''

Il soupira : '' Ouais ... j'ai pensé à ça la nuit dernière . Nous devrions peut-être les sortir du pétrin . Ce serait probablement la meilleure chose à faire . ''

J'ai souri : '' Je pense que tu as raison . Nous pourrons ensuite nous asseoir tous ensemble et discuter de la situation afin que tout ça ne soit pas suspendu au-dessus de nos têtes . '' Il souriait maintenant : '' Ouais , c'est une bonne idée mais nous ne les laisserons pas nous séparer . Nous allons rester ensemble … nous sommes l'équipe Whitlock à présent . ''

J'ai ri et il m'a souri . Mais ensuite j'ai eu un autre souci , '' Hé , Jazz ? Que va-t-il se passer si un des flics qui était au club la nuit dernière nous reconnaît ? ''

Il rit : '' J'ai aussi pensé à ça , chérie , et j'ai une idée . '' Il a sorti son portable et cherché dans sa courte liste de contact . Il composa un numéro pendant que je continuais de manger .

'' Brian ? Salut , c'est Jasper , le gars de la nuit dernière … ''

Il rit : '' Eh bien , je n'étais pas sûr que tu te rappelais de moi étant donné l'état dans lequel nous étions tous hier soir … ''

'' Je vais bien … Bella et moi nous sommes mariés après avoir quitté le club de striptease … merci , mec . ''

J'ai souri , c'était agréable d'entendre Jasper avoir une conversation avec un humain … je veux dire … avec un humain que ne soit pas moi de toute façon parce que je ne compte pas vraiment .

'' Heu , je me demandais si tu pourrais me rendre un service ? ''

'' Eh bien , mon frère et ma sœur ont été arrêté la nuit dernière … non , ce n'est pas Em et Rose , de toute façon , je dois les sortir du pétrin mais Bella et moi avons eu quelques difficultés la nuit dernière aussi et nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu au poste de police . ''

'' Ouais , ce serait génial , Brian . Nous allons vous rencontrer là-bas dans une demi-heure les gars . Merci , mec , à charge de revanche . ''

Il a fermé le téléphone et l'a glissé dans sa poche . '' Brian et Megan vont nous rencontrer devant le commissariat . ''

J'ai souri en sirotant mon jus d'orange : '' Comment te sens-tu après t'être fait ton premier ami humain ? '' Il rit doucement : '' C'est assez sympa , j'imagine . Étrange , mais sympa . ''

J'ai fini de manger et nous sommes partis vers le poste de police . Jasper avait appelé plus tôt pour savoir combien d'argent il avait besoin pour payer leurs cautions . Une fois arrivés devant le poste , nous avons vu Brian et Megan qui nous attendaient sur le parking .

Jasper et Brian se sont étreint dans une accolade virile en se tapant dans le dos et j'ai été un peu surprise quand Megan m'a entraîné dans une étreinte . '' Je vous remercie beaucoup pour nous aider , les gars . Nous l'apprécions vraiment . ''

Brian sourit : '' Pas de problème … vous avez été explosifs la nuit dernière les gars , putain ! C'est le moins que nous puissions faire . ''

Jasper leur a donné l'argent et ils sont entrés dans le commissariat . Nous avons attendu près de quelques arbres en face du parking . Jasper s'est mis à rire et je lui ai demandé : '' Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? '' Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et sourit : '' Je viens d'entendre Edward dire : « Pour la dernière fois , je ne suis pas gay … je ne peux pas changer mon apparence . » ''

J'ai commencé à rire aux dépens d'Edward . Il était trop beau pour son propre bien , mais il ne se compare pas à Jasper … Jasper était , si j'ose dire , plus masculin qu'Edward . Il était robuste et rude … il était totalement homme et j'adorais ça .

Jasper leva un sourcil et me regarda . J'ai juste souri et enroulé mon bras autour de sa taille . Il a encore gloussé : '' Maintenant , Alice donne des conseils à des prostituées pour leur garde-robe . ''

J'ai ri … c'est tellement du Alice . Les putes aussi doivent bien s'habiller , pas vrai ?

Après quelques instant , il me regarda : '' Bien , ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir maintenant . Ils devraient être là dans une minute . ''

Quand ils sont sortis , ils nous ont repérés et sont venus vers nous . Brian et Mégan étaient avec eux . Quand ils sont arrivés , Jasper a tendu la main à Brian : '' Merci , mec . ''

Brian sourit : '' Quand tu veux . Allez-vous être dans les environs , ce soir ? Nous pourrions passer du temps ensemble . '' Jasper soupira : '' Non , en fait , nous partons dans quelques heures , mais nous pouvons dîner ensemble avant de partir , si vous voulez . ''

Megan a souri : '' Ça serait bien . Que diriez-vous de nous retrouver à 18 heures ? '' Je lui ai souri : '' Ça me paraît bien . '' Nous avons donc pris rendez-vous pour le dîner et dit nos adieux .

Alice et Edward ont attendu patiemment jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini notre conversation et même remerciée Brian et Megan pour les avoir aidé à sortir de prison .

Après leur départ , Jasper s'est tourné vers Edward , '' Bon , je pense que nous devrions aller quelque part pour parler . '' Edward hocha la tête et me lança un regard horriblement triste . En fait , je me sentais mal pour lui . Alice aussi semblait déprimée et je me suis alors vraiment senti mal .

Nous sommes revenu à notre hôtel en silence . Jasper me serra la main un peu plus et m'a envoyé quelques vibrations rassurantes . Je lui ai envoyé un sourire qu'il m'a rendu .

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel , nous sommes allés directement dans notre chambre pour que nous puissions avoir une conversation privée . Emmett et Rosalie ont demandé si nous voulions qu'ils viennent s'asseoir avec nous , mais nous avons décidé qu'il était sans doute préférable de discuter entre nous quatre .

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre , Jasper s'est assis dans le grand fauteuil confortable et m'attira sur ses genoux . Edward et Alice se sont assis sur le canapé . Il y eut un silence gêné pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Alice prenne finalement la parole : '' Bella ? Je veux que tu saches que je ne savais pas au sujet Charlie . On m'a dit de ne pas regarder ton avenir après notre départ et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé . Je suis vraiment extrêmement désolé pour ça . J'aimais Charlie également . ''

Mes yeux ont commencé à couler un peu et je me suis raclé la gorge : '' Je ne te blâme pas , Alice et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait arrêter . ''

Elle m'a donné un faible sourire et Edward prit la parole : '' Euh … Bella , je ne sais pas quoi dire . Je voudrais te parler seule . ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' Non , Edward . Ce que tu as à me dire , tu peux le dire en face de Jasper . Nous n'allons pas nous séparer . ''

Il souffla un peu et se tourna pour me regarder : '' Je suis vraiment désolé pour Charlie . Je me sens horrible pour ce que j'ai fait . Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal , Bella , et je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un animal domestique . Je t'aime , Bella . Je t'aimerais toujours . Je me suis planté … j'ai commis une erreur . Tu es la seule fille avec qui je ne suis jamais sorti , Bella , et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs … je le vois à présent mais , s'il te plaît , crois que j'ai vraiment fait ce que je pensais être le mieux à l'époque . Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir menti et de t'avoir dit que je ne t'aimais pas ou que je ne voulais pas de toi . Je t'ai toujours voulu … je le fais encore . ''

L'emprise de Jasper autour de ma taille a augmenté et il prit une profonde inspiration , dans un effort pour se calmer . J'ai levé mes yeux dans les siens et lui sourit … ce qui a semblé l'aider à se détendre un peu . J'ai regardé Edward et soupirai : '' Tu sais quoi , Edward ? Je ne suis même plus en colère après toi . J'ai été blessée et j'ai eu l'impression que ma vie était finie … j'étais seule et j'avais peur , mais si les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passés comme elles l'ont fait , je ne serais pas ici … mariée à Jasper et plus heureuse que je n'avais même osé l'espérer . Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi . Ce qu'il y avait entre nous était agréable , mais ce n'était pas une bonne relation . Je ne t'ai jamais tenu tête … je te suivais partout comme un petit chiot perdu . Je t'ai laissé trop de pouvoir sur moi et je ne me suis jamais senti assez bien pour toi . Ce n'était pas une relation saine et équilibrée . Si j'avais été complètement moi-même , tu ne serais probablement pas resté aussi longtemps que tu l'as fait . Mais tu dois comprendre que je suis avec Jasper maintenant . Ce que nous avons est réel et je suis vraiment heureuse , si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis … alors tu dois me laisser partir et me laisser être heureuse . ''

Edward se leva pour s'approcher de moi et se mit à genoux en me prenant la main . Jasper grognait et je le sentais vibrer tout le long de mon corps . '' Bella , je ne peux pas te laisser partir . Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne m'aimes plus … après tout ce que nous avons traversé . Je refuse de croire que c'est fini entre nous et je suis prêt à me battre pour toi . ''

J'ai posé ma main sur le dessus de la main d'Edward qui tenait la mienne . '' Edward , je ne t'aimes pas . Je ne te désire pas . J'ai changé … mon faible et fragile esprit humain a été guéri dans un délai beaucoup plus court que je ne pensais qu'il le ferait . Tu m'as dit que ton espèce se laissait facilement distraire … alors je te suggère de te trouver une source de distraction et apprendre à vivre avec parce que ça ne changera pas . Tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas bonne pour toi … je ne supporte plus ta merde … tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te défende parce que sérieusement , Edward … tu es peut-être très cultivé mais tu manques vraiment de bon sens quelquefois . ''

Je savais que ça allait lui faire du mal d'entendre ça mais pour la première fois , j'étais complètement honnête avec lui et il avait besoin de l'entendre .

J'ai retiré ma main et le regardai . Il était écrasé … brisé … mais j'avais réussi à m'en sortir alors j'étais sûre qu'il le ferait également . J'ai décidé d'ajouter : '' J'espère seulement que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un désire t'aimer … tu la laisseras et j'espère que tu l'aimeras en retour et que tu la respecteras en tant que partenaire au lieu d'être un objet à convoiter et protéger . ''

Il releva la tête pour me regarder et je voyais la douleur dans ses yeux , mais ça ne changeait rien . '' Alors , c'est vraiment fini ? Tu le préfères réellement à moi ? '' Je souriais maintenant … c'était couru d'avance .

'' Edward , il est revenu pour moi , pas toi . Il est mon mari … tu es un ex-petit ami de l'école secondaire . Il me traite comme son égal , tu ne l'as jamais fait . Il me respecte et m'écoute , tu m'as ébloui pour me soumettre et me faire accepter ce que tu voulais . Il ne me voit pas comme une simple petite humain fragile , toi si . Il ne choisit pas pour moi … je suis une partie de Jasper , l'esprit , le corps et l'âme . Je serais toujours à lui comme il est à moi . Alors tu dois arrêter tes conneries maintenant parce qu'au fond , tu ne veux pas de moi … tu ne veux tout simplement pas que Jasper gagne . Eh bien , le jeu est terminé , Edward . Tu as perdu . Je suis dans l'équipe Whitlock maintenant et rien ne va s'interposer entre nous … toi particulièrement . ''

Edward pinça le haut de son nez et se leva . Il regardait Jasper . '' Comment as-tu pu me faire ça , Jasper ? Je suis censé être ton frère et tu vas après la seule fille que je n'ai jamais aimé . C'est de ta faute si tout ça est même arrivé … si tu ne l'avais pas attaquée , je ne l'aurai pas quitté . Tu ne peux pas la protéger … putain , tu vas probablement la tuer avant la fin de la semaine . C'est ça que tu veux , salaud d'égoïste ? ''

J'ai regardé Jasper , il avait les yeux noirs . Je sentais que son grondement s'intensifiait et je savais que je devais terminer cette conversation plus rapidement . J'ai bondi et poussé Edward . J'ai dû le prendre par surprise parce qu'il a trébuché , '' Fous le camp ! Comment oses-tu parler à mon mari comme ça ? Espèce d'âne bâté , si tu ne m'avais pas jeté sur une table remplie de putains d'assiettes en verre rien de tout ça ne se serait passé . Alors je te remercie d'être un tel connard ! Merci d'être un tel putain de pisse-froid parce que j'ai pu donner ma virginité à un homme , un vrai et non pas à un lâche salopard narcissique ! Merci , Edward , de m'avoir montré à quel point il est parfait et combien tu es foiré ! Maintenant fout le camp jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de lui montrer un certain putain de respect , vas te faire foutre loin de nous ! ''

À ma grande surprise , j'avais réussi , en le poussant , à le faire passer par la porte que je lui ai claquée au visage . Je me suis retournée vers Jasper qui avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles . Il rit : '' Merci , chérie . '' J'ai souri en lui faisant un clin d'œil : '' Quand tu veux , cowboy . ''

Je me tournais ensuite vers Alice qui était resté tranquillement assise . Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et j'entendais à peine sa petite voix musicale quand elle s'est mise à parler : '' Je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas choqué , parce que je le suis . J'étais venu ici pour m'assurer que Jasper était en sécurité et il l'est . C'est tout ce que je voulais . J'ai senti la force de vos sentiments pour l'autre et je sais que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça . Edward le sait aussi et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a réagi comme il l'a fait . Je vous aime tous les deux et je veux que vous soyez heureux . Si vous trouvez votre bonheur ensemble , alors je vais faire marche arrière et vous laisser être heureux . ''

Elle se tourna vers Jasper en souriant : '' Je suis heureuse pour toi , Jasper . J'étais très inquiète lorsque j'ai arrêté de te voir … je t'aimerai toujours , mais seulement comme un membre de la famille , pas comme un amant , mais je te veux dans ma vie comme je te veux aussi Bella . Tu m'as tellement manqué et je n'aurai jamais dû laisser Edward avoir son mot à dire dans notre amitié parce que c'était entre toi et moi et personne d'autre . Je suis désolé pour tous ce que tu as enduré à cause de nous , mais je constate que ça t'a rendu tellement plus forte . Je suis fière de toi et j'espère que nous pourrons tous être amis … et de la famille . Je vous aime , les gars . ''

J'ai regardé Jasper et il m'a souri . Je suis allée vers Alice et j'ai jeté mes bras autour de son cou . Elle a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement et m'a embrassé . Jasper s'est approché pour lui donner aussi une accolade : '' Merci , Alice . Je t'aimerais toujours aussi … comme ma famille . ''

Je lui étais reconnaissante pour ne pas avoir fait de difficultés au sujet Jasper et j'étais heureuse que nous puissions être de nouveau amis . J'aimais vraiment Alice et elle m'avait terriblement manquée .

'' Hé bien , j'ai besoin d'aller retrouver mon abruti de frère et voir si je peux faire entrer un peu de bon sens en lui . Il vous aime tant … mais il est tellement têtu et a tendance à trop réagir , comme je suis sûre que vous le savez . '' J'ai ricané parce que ce n'était pas seulement l'euphémisme de l'année .

Elle est parti et Jasper et moi avons poussé des soupirs de soulagement en même temps . '' Je suis tellement contente que se soit fini . '' Ai-je dit en me blottissant dans la poitrine de Jasper . Il soupira : '' Moi aussi . Je suis vraiment fier de toi , Bella , pour tenir tête à Edward comme ça . **Ma** Bella a des couilles en acier . '' J'ai ri : '' En parlant de couilles en acier … combien de temps avons-nous avant de rencontrer Brian et Megan pour le dîner ? ''

Après tout ce drame , j'avais désespérément besoin d'un peu de temps avec mon mari sexy …

Il rit : '' Nous devons partir dans un quart d'heure . ''

J'ai bondi et commencé à défaire mon jean . '' Nous ferions mieux de faire vite , alors . '' Il a ri : '' Comment diable es-tu passée de la vierge innocente à la nymphomane ? ''

J'ai souri et arraché mon jean et mes sous-vêtements , '' C'est de ta faute . Si tu n'étais pas si bon dans ce domaine , je ne voudrais pas le faire tout le temps . Viens maintenant , il ne reste plus que 13 minutes et demi . '' Avant même que je ne puisse enlever ma chemise , il était devant moi , complètement nu et souriant . Je lui ai souri et jeté ma chemise par terre .

Il leva un sourcil avec un sourire coquin : '' Tu es prête ? ''

J'ai souri : '' Je suis toujours prête . ''

Il se dirigea vers moi et m'a pris la main alors que l'autre se posait sur ma hanche . '' Tourne -toi . '' sa voix rauque faisait flancher mes genoux , mais j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé et me suis retourné . Il m'a tiré vers lui , le dos contre sa poitrine et j'ai levé mes bras pour les mettre derrière sa tête et prendre ses cheveux . Il a cependant retiré un de mes bras et posa ma main sur mon bas-ventre avant de chuchoter : '' Je veux que tu joues avec ta chatte pendant que je te baise . ''

Si je n'étais pas mouillée avant , je l'étais maintenant . Son doigt s'est ensuite posé sur le mien et il les a glissés entre mes plis et m'a aidé à frotter doucement en cercle mon clitoris . J'ai gémi à la sensation et mes genoux se sont sérieusement affaiblis . Il a rapidement enroulé son bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir , mais me laissa tomber à genoux , tombant sur les siens .

Je sentais sa bite raide palpiter contre mon cul alors qu'il continuait de m'aider à jouer avec mon clitoris . Sa bouche est allé à mon cou et il a posé son autre main sur ma poitrine où il pétrit et roula mes mamelons durcis entre ses doigts .

Il a ensuite enlevé son doigt de mon centre et je l'ai senti saisir sa queue . Il se poussa en moi lentement et je gémissais son nom alors qu'il me remplissait . Il s'est étroitement accroché à moi et il s'est mis à me baiser . Ses mains alternaient en permanence entre le maintien de ma taille pour faire levier et jouer avec mes mamelons . Son souffle sortait en lambeaux contre mon cou et chaque fois que je sentais ses hanches entrer en collision avec mon cul , je voulais jouir .

J'ai continué de faire des cercles sur mon clitoris avec mon doigt mais ce n'était pas aussi bien que lorsque c'est lui qui le faisait . Il a dû lire dans mes pensées parce que bientôt son doigt était sur le mien à nouveau , frottant mon clitoris plus durement alors que nous approchions tous les deux de la jouissance .

Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps et je me suis mise à gémir bruyamment , '' Merde … Jasper … je vais … oh , putain … ''

J'ai senti mes murs se serrer autour de sa queue épaisse quand j'ai explosé . Il gémissait doucement : '' Je suis si près, chérie … ''

Je savais comment le faire jouir . J'ai attrapé sa main pour la porter à ma bouche et j'ai sorti ma langue pour lécher le doigt qui m'avait aidé à jouer avec mon clitoris . Il a gémi . J'ai ensuite sucé son doigt en le mettant dans ma bouche et j'ai sucé mes sucs pour le nettoyer pour lui .

Ce qu'il a gémi n'était pas reconnaissable , mais ça ressemblait à une combinaison de plusieurs jurons mixés en un seul quand il a explosé en moi . Il a posé la tête sur mon épaule , absorbant les dernières minutes d'extase avant de se retirer .

Il embrassa doucement mon épaule et murmura : '' Je t'aime , bébé . ''

J'ai tourné ma tête vers lui et pris ses lèvres fraîches avec les miennes : '' Je t'aime aussi . '' Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant un moment et il a souri . Je me suis reculé et j'ai souri : '' Qu'y a-t-il ? '' Il a juste secoué la tête et dit : '' Rien . '' Je me tournais pour le regarder , '' Qu'y a-t-il , Jasper ? '' Il sourit jusqu'aux oreille et dit calmement : '' Grâce à toi , je réussis à me sentir vraiment bien , Bella . Vraiment très très bien . '' Je souriais maintenant : '' Tu fais la même chose pour moi , Jazz . ''

Nous nous sommes rapidement habillés et sommes partis rejoindre Brian et Megan pour dîner . Emmett et Rosalie nous ont rejoint mais , bien sûr , ils ont tous prétendu être trop malades pour manger , sauf moi . Nous leur avons dit au revoir et promis de rester en contact .

Quand nous sommes retournés dans notre chambre , Jasper a rapidement emballé toutes nos affaires . Nous avons demandé à Rosalie et Emmett s'ils voulaient venir avec nous visiter Peter et Charlotte . Ils m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient mais pas avant d'avoir passé un ou deux jours de plus à Las vegas , ils chasseraient ensuite avant de venir nous retrouver .

Nous avons alors chargé le camion et reprit la route . La nuit était claire et chaude . Je me suis blottis contre le côté de Jasper et il enveloppa son bras autour de moi . Nous roulions depuis quelque temps quand il m'a demandé : '' Alors , de quoi as-tu rêvé la nuit dernière , chérie ? Je n'ai pas senti d'émotions négatives de ta part j'ai donc eu l'espoir qu'ils étaient bons . ''

Je ne savais pas comment diable j'allais lui expliquer ce rêve mais j'ai décidé de le lui raconter tout de même . '' Hum … j'ai rêvé que toi et moi jouions au base-ball . '' Il a ri : '' Au base-ball ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement comment jouer au base-ball ? ''

J'ai haussé les épaules : '' Eh bien , je veux dire , je connais les bases mais je n'ai jamais vraiment joué avant , donc … non , je ne crois pas . '' Il me regarda avec ses beaux yeux d'or : '' Je pourrais t'apprendre … si tu veux ? '' Je lui ai souri : '' Ouais , j'aimerais bien . '' Il m'a tenu un peu plus serré et son téléphone s'est mis à vibrer .

Il l'a sorti et gémit : '' C'est Edward . '' Il soupira et l'a ouvert : '' Quoi ? ''

Il est resté calme pendant les quelques minutes qu'Edward a parlé . J'aurais voulu avoir l'audience des vampires pour savoir ce qu'il disait . Finalement , Jasper sourit un peu et dit : '' C'est très inattendu de ta part , Edward . Je te remercie . '' Il se tourna vers moi : '' Edward voudrait s'excuser auprès de toi … tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler si tu n'en as pas envie . ''

J'ai soupiré : '' Ça va aller . '' J'ai pris le téléphone et dis : '' Ouais ? ''

'' Bella , je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement . Ce que j'ai dit était complètement déplacé … je sais que Jasper ne te blessera pas et je sais également que ce qu'il ressent pour toi et très différent des sentiments que j'ai pour toi . Je sais ce que vous pensez l'un de l'autre … c'est simplement difficile pour moi parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça . Je pensais vraiment que tu irais de l'avant et que tu aurais une vie humaine normale . Je réalise à présent que je t'ai sous estimée . Je ne vais pas dire que ce sera facile pour moi , mais je n'imagine pas te perdre complètement à nouveau . Je souhaiterais te demander pardon et j'aimerai bien si nous pouvions essayer d'être des amis . ''

J'ai été un peu surprise . '' Euh … Je voudrais aussi , Edward . Excuse-moi pour certaines des … choses que je t'ai dites . ''

Il soupira : '' Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser . Je le méritais . J'ai été juste surpris et j'ai très mal réagi . Tout ce que je voulais , c'est que tu sois heureuse . Je constate que tu l'es maintenant donc … je t'aime assez pour te laisser partir . ''

J'ai souri : '' Merci , Edward . Tu es un type bien . ''

Il gloussa un peu , '' Seulement par moments , Bella , mais je m'y efforce . Je me demandais si je pouvais te poser une question ? ''

'' D'accord . ''

Il se racla la gorge , '' J'ai discuté avec Rosalie et elle m'a dit à propos du rêve que tu avais eu , nous concernant tous . Elle m'a dit que les parties les concernant elle et Emmett étaient tout à fait vraie . Je voulais savoir si la partie me concernant est aussi vraie . Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que Carlisle m'a chuchoté avant de me changer ?

J'ai repensé à mon rêve et prit une profonde inspiration . '' Il a dit : « Je suis désolé mon fils … se sera bientôt terminé ». ''

Edward a haleté : '' C'est exact . Hmm … as-tu déjà parlé à Carlisle à ce propos ? '' J'ai secoué la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir : '' Non , mais j'ai l'intention de le faire . ''

Il soupira : '' D'accord … eh bien , je ne vais pas te déranger davantage , Bella . S'il te plaît , reste en sécurité . Adieu , mon amour . ''

J'ai parlé tranquillement alors que je disais adieu à mon premier amour . '' Adieu , Edward . ''

J'ai éteint le téléphone et le rendis à Jasper . Il avait une étrange expression sur le visage , '' De quoi parlait-il ? Quel rêve ? '' J'ai soudain réalisé que je n'avais pas parlé à Jasper du rêve que j'avais eu sur toute la famille … ni du rêve sur les lucioles .

Je lui ai donc raconté mes rêves et il m'écouta attentivement . Quand j'ai fini , il portait une expression grave , '' Donc , tu ne rêves pas seulement de moi , mais de toute la famille . Tu nous as tous vus être changé … ''

'' À l'exception d'Alice et je n'ai pas vu Carlisle être changé non plus … c'était après . '' Je lui ai fait remarquer ce point .

Il hocha la tête et soupira : '' Jésus , Bella … tout ça est tellement étrange . Espérons que Peter pourra nous donner une idée . Laisse-moi te renseigner à son sujet … comme je te l'ai dit , il est un peu différent , mais c'est un chic type . Il est énigmatique quand il parle et il sait juste des choses . Je ne peux pas m'expliquer comment ou pourquoi il les connaît , mais il est très intuitif . Je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer … il est un peu bizarre , comme toi . ''

J'ai ri : '' Tu penses que je suis bizarre ? ''

Il sourit : '' Ouais , c'est une bonne chose . Tu me fais rire . J'ai plus ri ces derniers jours que je ne l'ai jamais fait . Tu es très amusante , Bella . ''

J'ai souri en retour , '' Tu es très amusant aussi , chéri . ''

Je me suis retourné vers la route sombre qui était devant nous . C'était calme et j'aimais regarder la nuit , le temps passait vite . Je me suis blotti dans la poitrine de Jasper et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir …

_J'étais assise près du lit de Jasper , tapant du pied avec impatience et soupirant , '' Allez , Jasper …tu devrais déjà dormir . '' _

_Il était couché dans son lit , prenant de profondes respirations et se chuchotant à lui-même : '' Allez …je devrais déjà dormir . '' _

_Il avait environ 15 ans . Sa respiration s'est enfin stabilisé pendant qu'il dérivait vers le sommeil . J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai ouverts , j'étais dans notre pré ._

_Il m'attendait assis dans l'herbe . J'ai marché vers lui et il a eu un magnifique sourire : '' Hé , Bella . '' Je lui ai rendu son sourire : '' Hé , Jazz . '' Je me suis assise à côté de lui alors qu'il continuait de me regarder . _

_Je sentais une forte affection et de l'amour venant de lui : '' Alors , qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ? '' Demandais-je . _

_Il s'allongea sur le côté en face de moi et se redressa sur le coude : '' Parlons . '' _

_Je me suis installée dans la même position , lui faisant face : '' D'accord . Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais parler ? '' _

_Il a eu une curieuse expression sur son visage : '' Quel âge as-tu , Bella ? '' _

_J'ai soupiré : '' Je suis assez vieille , Jasper . '' _

_Il sourit : '' Je dirais autour de … 18 ans . '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête , '' Physiquement … ce serait à peu près juste . '' _

_Je l'ai regardé alors que le rouge montait à ses joues : '' Pense-tu que je suis trop jeune pour toi ? ''_

_J'ai soupiré : '' Jasper , tu sais que tu es trop jeune pour moi et … '' _

_Il me coupa : '' Mais je ne vais pas toujours l'être … puisque tu ne vieillis pas . '' _

_Je suppose que j'aurai dû savoir qu'il se serait aperçu de ça … il m'a vu apparaître toutes les nuits pendant quinze ans et je n'ai pas pris une ride . '' Jasper … je suis ton amie , mais c'est tout ce que je peux être . '' _

_Il soupira : '' Pour l'instant . '' _

_J'ai roulé des yeux : '' Jasper , tu peux avoir n'importe quelle fille humaine que tu veux … '' _

_Il souriait maintenant : '' Alors , tu n'es pas humaine ? '' _

_J'ai ri : '' Tu sais que je ne suis pas humaine . '' _

_'' Alors , qu'est-ce que tu es ? '' _

_J'ai soupiré et me suis assise , les genoux sur ma poitrine : '' Je ne suis pas autorisé à te le dire , c'est contre … '' _

_Il me coupa : '' … Contre les règles , je sais . Qui impose ces règles ? '' _

_Je me retournais pour le regarder dans les yeux : '' Mon patron . '' _

_Il s'est assis , étendant ses jambes devant lui et se pencha sur ses coudes . Cette action avait eu pour effet de tendre sa chemise sur sa poitrine et j'ai distinctement haleté quand j'ai vu les lignes fortes de ses muscles que j'apercevais sous sa chemise blanche . Depuis quand les a-t-il ? '' _

_Il m'a donné un de ses sourires brevetés insolant crétin : '' Qu'est-ce que tu regarde , Bella ? '' _

_J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai senti que je rougissait : '' Rien . '' _

_Il leva les sourcils : '' Hein hein . Tu oublies que je peux sentir ce que tu ressens . '' _

_J'ai soupiré : '' Très bien . Je viens de remarquer que tu … sembles un peu différent . '' _

_Son visage avait toujours son demi-sourire insolant : '' C'est parce que je grandis , Bella . Je ne suis plus un petit garçon . '' _

_J'ai roulé des yeux : '' Tu es encore un enfant , Jasper . '' _

_Il souriait à présent : '' Je ne suis pas un enfant … et je ne veux pas une des filles que je connais … c'est toi que je veux . '' _

_Je soupirais de nouveau : '' Jasper , toi et moi ne pourrons jamais être ensemble … même quand tu seras un adulte . Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une partie de ton subconscient … un fruit de ton imagination . '' _

_Il fronça les sourcils : '' Ne me mens pas , Bella . Je sais que tu es réelle … si tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu es , bien … mais ne me mens pas . '' _

_Génial , je me sens mal maintenant : '' Jasper … il y a seulement certaines choses dont je ne peux pas te parler . S'il te plaît , accepte le . '' _

_Il soupira : '' très bien . Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculée … je t'aime ... réellement , Bella . '' _

_Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux : '' Je t'aime aussi , Jasper , mais il ne pourra jamais y avoir plus entre nous que ce que nous avons maintenant et … moi aussi je suis désolé . '' _

_Il souriait à présent : '' Nous allons simplement ne pas nous inquiéter de ça ce soir . Je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps avec toi et je ne veux pas le gaspiller , nous allons donc faire quelque chose . '' _

_Je lui ai souri : '' D'accord … c'est ton rêve … que veux-tu faire ? '' _

_Il se leva : '' Allons nager . '' _

_J'ai froncé mes sourcils : '' Je ne peux pas aller me baigner . '' _

_'' Pourquoi ? Je peux t'apprendre si tu ne sais pas comment … mais ça signifierait que je devrais te toucher …'' _

_Je levai les yeux vers lui et souris : '' Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me toucher . Et je nage très bien … c'est seulement que je n'ai pas de costume de bain . '' _

_Il haussa les épaules et ôta sa chemise : '' Moi non plus … '' Il déboutonna et ouvrit ensuite son jean . _

_J'ai soufflé et me suis détourné : '' Jasper , que fais-tu ? '' _

_Il rit : '' J'ai un caleçon , Bella . C'est pratiquement la même chose qu'un costume de bain . Tu ne verras rien . '' _

_Il avait peut-être raison . Je me suis retourné et j'ai eu de nouveau le souffle coupé … oh mon Dieu , ce n'est pas si mal ! Il était plus grand que moi maintenant après son accélération de croissance de l'année dernière … sa poitrine était déjà bien définie , probablement à cause de tous les travaux agricoles qu'il faisait pour son père … il avait la peau impeccable et gorgée de soleil lui donnant un joli bronzage sombre . _

_Il porte un caleçon blanc . Génial . _

_J'ai souri : '' Vas nager . Je vais m'asseoir près du bord et te regarder . '' _

_Il soupira : '' Bon , eh bien , allons-y . ''_

_Nous sommes allés jusqu'au bord de la rivière et il a sauté dedans . Je me suis assise et j'ai attendu qu'il refasse surface … mais ça prenait trop de temps . Je commençais à paniquer . _

_Avant de le savoir , j'ai bondi et plongé dans la rivière . Quand j'ai refait surface , il riait . J'ai essuyé l'eau que j'avais dans les yeux : '' Espèce de crétin ! Tu m'as trompée pour que j'entre dans l'eau ! '' _

_Il rit : '' Ouais … c'est une façon d'être hypocrite . '' _

_J'ai soupiré : '' J'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi , Jasper . '' _

_Il se sentait mal à présent , comme il le devait : '' Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait paniquer mais tu dois réellement tenir à moi , sinon tu ne t'inquiéterais pas autant … peut-être même m'aimer ? '' _

_J'ai sourit : '' Je t'aime comme un ami , Jasper . '' _

_Il eut un magnifique sourire : '' C'est un début . '' _

_J'ai secoué la tête : '' Viens , allons nager . '' Nous avons nagé et barboté dans l'eau pendant des heures et j'ai su que notre nuit était bientôt terminé . _

_'' Il est temps de sortir de l'eau , Jazz . Tu vas bientôt te réveiller . '' Lui dis-je avant de sortir de la rivière . Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe tiède en riant . Une brise fraîche et légère soufflait dans l'air et je trouvais que c'était un sentiment merveilleux contre ma peau . J'aimais beaucoup cette sensation et j'ai fermé les yeux un instant ._

_C'est alors que j'ai senti un très fort sentiment de luxure . _

_J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Jasper debout devant moi , les yeux écarquillés , la bouche ouverte et ne regardant pas mon visage . J'ai aussi remarqué que je pouvais voir sa peau bronzée à travers son caleçon blanc trempé par l'eau … _

_Merde ! Ma robe est blanche ! Je me levais pour me couvrir alors que Jasper me tournait rapidement le dos . '' Merde , Bella ! Je suis désolé , je n'aurais pas dû te regarder comme ça … '' _

_Je me suis mise à courir vers la forêt : '' Ne t'inquiète pas , Jasper … c'est de ma faute . Tu t'apprêtes à te réveiller alors je pars maintenant . '' _

_Quand je suis arrivée à la lisière de la forêt , je me suis retournée pour le voir me regarder . Je lui ai donné un dernier sourire et il a crié : '' Tu reviens demain soir , hein ? '' _

_'' Bien sûr que je te vois demain . '' Et puis j'ai disparu ._

_Lorsque j'ai réapparu , je me trouvais dans sa chambre , complètement sèche . J'ai baissé les yeux vers Jasper alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux . Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'empare de son carnet de croquis , ce qu'il faisait normalement en se réveillant , mais cette fois … il a attrapé quelque chose de différent ._

_J'ai haleté quand j'ai vu ses yeux se révulser et qu'un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres : '' Oh … Bella . '' _

_J'ai bondi et m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce lorsque Peter est apparu . '' Hé , Bells , que fais-tu ? '' J'ai poussé Peter hors de la pièce alors qu'il se tournait vers Jasper … il s'est mis à rire . '' Il se masturbe ? ''_

_J'ai grimacé : '' Oui … c'est un adolescent maintenant , laissons-lui un peu d'intimité . '' Nous avons quitté la chambre pendant que Peter hurlait de rire …jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Jasper gémir mon nom . Il a été choqué : '' Pourquoi a-t-il dit ton nom , Bella ? '' _

_J'ai simplement haussé les épaules en me mordant la lèvre nerveusement . Il m'a regardé : '' Bella , que diable as-tu fait ? '' _

_Je lui ai lancé un regard furieux et lui dit : '' Rien ! '' Il soupira : '' Bella , as-tu parlé avec lui ? '' Merde ! Je ne peux pas mentir à Peter … '' Oui . '' _

_Il roula des yeux : '' Combien de temps ? '' J'ai mâché ma lèvre à nouveau : '' Euh … seulement les deux dernières années … '' _

_Ça lui a coupé le souffle : '' Bella ! Tu sais combien c'est dangereux ! Rien de bon ne va en sortir ! Le pauvre garçon se consume pour quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir ! '' _

_J'ai soupiré : '' Oui … je sais . '' _

_Mais secrètement …j'aimais un peu ce qu'il pensait de moi …_

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	19. Chapter 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens ,**

**Chapitre dix-neuf **

**POV Jasper **

Je regardais la route sombre qui s'étendait devant nous et soupirais .

_Enfer , qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma Bella ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que notre connexion a à voir avec le reste de la famille ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas vu Alice ?_

Les questions qui traversaient mon esprit ne s'arrêtaient pas .

_Je sais que Bella et moi avons une connexion qui est loin d'être normale … je ne pourrais absolument pas vivre sans elle . Tout est si naturel et facile avec elle … c'est comme si étions ensemble depuis des années au lieu de quelques jours . _

J'ai baissé les yeux sur son charmant visage . Sa tête était appuyée sur mes genoux et son corps était recroquevillé sur la banquette . Elle avait un joli rêve … je sentais l'amour , le désir , la luxure et la nostalgie venant d'elle .

_Elle est vraiment la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue … je dois aller chercher l'alliance de ma mère pour la lui donner … _

_Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais donné à Alice … peut-être parce qu'elle a toujours appartenu à Bella … _

Les vibrations de mon téléphone m'ont tiré de mes pensées . C'était Peter … j'aurais dû le savoir .

Je l'ai ouvert , '' Salut , Peter . ''

'' Alors , si les calculs qui m'ont été donnés sont exacts … Bella et toi serez ici dans 7 heures , 22 minutes et 43 secondes . ''

_Fils de pute ! _

'' Peter , comment sais-tu à propos de Bella ? ''

Il a ri : '' Combien de fois vas-tu me poser ce genre de questions , Jasper ? Tu sais que mes informations sont classifiées … ça va à l'encontre des règles de te le dire . ''

J'ai soupiré : '' Peter , toi et tes putains de règles . ''

Il gloussa à nouveau : '' Tu ferais mieux d'être aimable , connard . J'ai pris une pause sur mon temps de travail pour t'appeler et tu sais combien j'aime mon travail . ''

'' Peter , comment se fait-il que tu me dis toujours que tu travailles pourtant je ne te vois jamais faire une merde ? ''

'' Ah … c'est parce que tes yeux ne peuvent pas voir le travail que j'accomplis , Jasper , mais ne t'inquiète pas , avec le temps , ils vont tous voir . ''

J'ai soufflé , '' Pourrais-tu parler comme une personne normale pour une fois dans ta putain de vie oubliée de Dieu ? ''

'' Nous trouverons bien assez tôt si Dieu m'a abandonné . ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' Pourquoi diable suis-je ton ami ? ''

Il rit : '' Parce que je suis le plus cool fils de pute que tu connaisses … et que je suis le seul ami que tu as qui te connaît vraiment . ''

J'ai soupiré : '' Désolé , Peter . Donc , je suppose que tu sais déjà que nous arrivons ? ''

'' Oh oui , je le savais depuis longtemps . Charlotte et moi sommes très excités de voir Bella . ''

'' Hein ! Euh … eh bien , évitez simplement de l'effrayer , je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enfuit … elle est spéciale . ''

Il soupirait maintenant : '' Elle l'est assurément , Jasper , et crois-moi quand je te dis que ta Bella ne s'effraye pas facilement . Je suis sûr que nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde . ''

'' Donc , tu sais qu'elle est humaine ? ''

Il fut pris d'un fou rire . Une fois calmé , il ricana : '' Si tu le dis , jasper . ''

'' Comment diable fait Charlotte pour supporter ton cul ? ''

'' Charlotte aime mon cul . Elle pense qu'il est tonique et musclé . Je suis en train de le presser en ce moment et il est plutôt sympa … ''

J'ai ri : '' Tu es ridicule , enfoiré . ''

Il a ri : '' De toute façon , j'appelais seulement pour m'assurer que les choses allaient comme prévu et puisque vous êtes en chemin , je suppose qu'elles le sont . ''

'' Très bien , Peter , nous serons là bientôt . ''

Il rit de nouveau : '' 7 heures , 14 minutes et 21 secondes … ''

J'ai ri un peu : '' Au-revoir , Peter . ''

J'ai éteint mon téléphone et le rangeai dans ma poche .

_Génial . Ça ne m'a pas aidé mais rajouté d'autres questions au tas insurmontable que j'ai déjà . _

Tout ce stress est finalement arrivé jusqu'à moi . Je n'aimais pas que les capacités de Bella l'effrayent . C'était mon travail maintenant d'assurer sa sécurité et j'ai certainement l'intention de faire exactement cela .

_Bien que Bella semble être très bien capable de prendre soin d'elle-même … la femme a un sacré caractère …_

_Affronte la réalité , Jasper … elle a jeté cinq vampires à terre et nous a coincés là pendant quelques instants d'agonie … alors qu'elle est encore humaine … à mon avis . _

_Je dois comprendre ça avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un … ou elle-même . _

J'ai légèrement caressé son menton du bout de mes doigts en soupirant .

_Comment est-il possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un … _

Nous prenions des routes de campagne pour aller à la maison de Peter et comme nous traversions une région fortement boisée , j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de chasser . Bella avait déjà dormi environ quatre heures et puisque nous avions encore quelque temps avant d'arriver , je ne pensais pas que ça lui nuirait de la réveiller un peu .

J'ai sorti le camion de la route et roulé assez loin dans la zone boisée pour être invisible de la route . Le camion était noir et il faisait noir comme l'enfer de toute façon .

J'ai glissé mes mains sous elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et la mettre sur mes genoux . J'ai utilisé une main pour la retenir et l'autre pour mettre ses cheveux derrière son épaule . J'ai frotté mon nez sous son oreille et embrassé son cou légèrement . J'ai chuchoté , '' Bella … chérie … réveilles-toi … ''

Elle soupira et se mit à bouger . J'ai suivi tout le long de sa mâchoire avec mon nez et l'embrassai tout doucement . '' Bella … chérie … réveilles-toi … '' je lui ai chuchoté à nouveau . Elle remua un peu plus . J'ai effleuré ses lèvres avec les miennes une fois … deux fois … la troisième fois , elle a répondu .

Ses lèvres remuaient avec les miennes et elle les sépara . Sa douce main a glissé le long de mon bras , laissant le petit sentier de feu que j'en étais venu à vouloir plus que le sang . J'ai approfondi le baiser et j'ai été accueillie par un doux gémissement .

Bella avait toujours aussi bon goût … sucré comme du miel … sensuelle et douce … tout était bon en elle et je m'y perdais complètement . Ma main effleura sa joue chaude avant de la glisser à l'arrière de son cou et dans ses cheveux pour essayer de la tirer plus près de moi . Bella ne pourrait jamais être assez proche de moi .

Ses mains ont glissées le long de mes bras , jusque dans mes cheveux où ses doigts les saisirent doucement , me tirant plus près d'elle .

Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de respirer , je me suis reculé lentement . J'ai gardé les yeux fermés un moment pendant que je récupérais du charme sensuel de son doux baiser .

Quand je les ai ouverts , elle me regardait avec ses profonds yeux bruns chocolat qui semblaient regarder directement en moi . Elle sourit doucement et je n'ai pas pu empêcher le léger sourire qui ornait mes lèvres .

'' Salut , Bella . '' Murmurais-je .

'' Salut , Jazz . '' Murmura-t-elle en retour .

'' Bien dormi , Chérie ? ''

Elle sourit : '' Ouais . ''

Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et j'ai senti sa confusion . '' Où sommes-nous ? ''

'' Nous sommes à environ 7 heures de route de chez Peter . J'ai besoin de chasser et puisqu'il n'y a plus que quelques heures d'obscurité seulement , je me suis dit que je devrais m'arrêter .''

Elle se dégagea et glissa de mes genoux pour s'asseoir sur le siège . '' Oh , d'accord . Je suppose que je vais attendre ici . ''

Je l'ai regardé comme si elle était folle . '' Enfer , tu ne vas pas rester là . Je ne te laisserais pas seule au milieu des bois . ''

Elle me regarda curieusement : '' Mais , je croyais que c'était dangereux pour moi de vous regarder chasser . ''

J'ai attrapé sa main et pour tracer de petits cercles sur le dessus de celle-ci : '' Bella , je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal . Je vais m'assurer que tu es en sécurité . Par ailleurs , tu vas être comme moi un jour prochain et tu devrais savoir à quoi t'attendre . ''

Je sentais l'amour et la gratitude venant d'elle : '' Je te remercie , Jasper . ''

'' Pour quoi , chérie ? ''

Elle sourit et se mit à genoux , les bras autour de mon cou . '' Pour me traiter comme une égale … pour ne pas me cacher les choses … pour me permettre d'être avec toi … pour être toi , Jasper . ''

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignis . '' Je t'aime , Bella . Je ne pourrais jamais te cacher quoi que se soit et je ne veux pas envelopper les choses dans un manteau de sucre . Tu es une femme incroyablement forte , Chérie , et je vais toujours te traiter de cette façon . ''

Au bout d'un moment , elle s'est dégagée et m'a sourit . J'ai sourit et lui prit la main : '' Viens , bébé . ''

J'ai ouvert la portière et nous sommes sortis . Je me suis rendu compte que la forêt était beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir quelque chose mais j'ai vu une prairie dégagée pas trop loin . La lune était pleine et lumineuse alors j'ai pensé qu'elle serait en mesure de regarder dans la clairière .

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle a enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille . Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou . '' C'est vraiment sombre ici . ''

'' Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit au clair de lune pour que tu ne sois pas effrayée … '' Je sentais sa curiosité et son anxiété mais pas de peur .

Elle gloussa : '' Comment pourrais-je avoir peur dans les bras de mon grand et puissant soldat ? ''

J'ai souri : '' Tu n'auras plus jamais rien à craindre tant que j'existerais , Chérie . ''

J'ai couru vers la clairière à un rythme tranquille , appréciant complètement la sensation de ma belle épouse pressée contre moi .

Une fois que nous l'avons atteint , je me suis dirigé vers un grand arbre à la lisière de la clairière . '' Accroches-toi , chérie . ''

Elle gloussa et m'a tenu un peu plus serrée . J'ai sauté pour saisir une des branches les plus basses , nous hissant tous les deux pour atterrir sur une épaisse branche qui se prolongeait au-dessus de la prairie . Elle rit : '' Il y a beaucoup de différences dans ta façon de grimper aux arbres et celle d'Edward . ''

J'ai souri : '' J'aime grimper aux arbres . ''

Elle sourit : '' Je peux tout à fait t'imaginer grimper dans les arbres étant enfant . Je parie que tu aimais grimper dans les arbres … jouer dans la boue … ramener des animaux visqueux à la maison … nager dans la rivière … ''

J'ai ri : '' Ouais , ça me semble à peu près juste . Je m'imagine aimant ces choses aussi . ''

Je l'ai assise sur la branche et elle soupira en caressant ma joue tendrement : '' Mon adorable petit campagnard . ''

J'ai ri et me suis penché pour l'embrasser doucement : '' Tu restes ici , chérie . Je vais aller me trouver une bestiole … '' Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle a ri .

Elle s'est accrochée à la branche et j'ai sauté sur le sol . J'ai vu un troupeau de wapitis dans le bois et leur ai envoyé un peu de calme et de curiosité pour qu'ils viennent vers moi . Une fois arrivés assez près , je me suis accroupi et laissé mes sens me guider . Ils se sont enfuis une fois le calme disparu et qu'ils m'ont senti .

Je me précipitais pour saisir un grand mâle , je lui ai rapidement cassé le cou , arraché la peau et plongé mes dents en lui . J'ai senti l'épais sang chaud traverser ma gorge et je me suis senti satisfait car il avait rassasié ma soif .

J'ai répété l'opération une fois de plus et je me suis ensuite senti complètement rassasié .

J'ai rapidement enterré mes proies et brossé mes habits avant de retourner auprès de ma belle épouse qui m'attendait dans l'arbre .

La luxure émanant d'elle était épaisse . J'ai sauté pour attraper une branche , me balançant jusqu'à ce que je sois assis à côté d'elle . J'ai souri : '' Je t'ai allumé , chérie ? ''

Elle se mordait les lèvres : '' Ouais … c'était tellement … bestial . ''

Je m'approchais un peu plus près , mon nez fouinant dans son cou . J'ai grogné doucement : '' Tu veux câliner un petit vampire amoureux , Chérie ? ''

Elle gloussa et tourna son visage vers moi . Sa main s'est posé sur ma cuisse alors qu'elle se penchait dans mon cou en grondant doucement . C'était foutrement adorable .

Sa bouche s'est mise à embrasser et mordiller mon cou tandis que ses mains passaient sous le devant de ma chemise pour remonter légèrement les muscles de mon ventre . '' Je ne veux seulement que toi , Jasper . Vampire … homme … ça n'a pas d'importance aussi longtemps que c'est toi . ''

J'ai glissé mes mains sous son cul pour l'amener sur mes genoux . J'ai délicatement soulevé l'arrière de sa chemise et passé mes doigts sur la peau tendre de ses courbes .

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et j'ai senti de l'inquiétude de sa part . '' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , Chérie ? ''

Elle se mordit la lèvre un moment avant de me demander doucement : '' Que vais-je faire si tu ne ressens plus la même chose pour moi quand je ne serais plus humaine ? Que vais-je faire si la chaleur et la douceur de ma peau humaine te manquent ? Que vais-je faire si ça change les choses entre nous ? ''

_Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'elle me pose ces questions … _

J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et glissé doucement mon pouce d'avant en arrière sur sa peau lisse . '' Bella , je t'aime pour qui tu es et non pour ce que tu es . J'aime ton esprit étonnant … ton cœur incroyablement aimant … ton sens de l'humour … ton courage … ta force … ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi si tu es humaine ou pas , je t'aime tout simplement , Chérie . S'il te plaît , ne doute jamais de ça . ''

Elle se pencha pour effleurer mes lèvres avec les siennes . Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je ne sois enveloppé sain et sauf dans la force de son amour et de son affection . Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant quelques minutes , s'aimant simplement tous les deux .

J'ai lâché ses lèvres à contrecœur pour qu'elle puisse respirer . Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je me suis perdu dans les profondeurs tourbillonnantes de chocolat et d'or …

_Or ? _

'' Bella ? Tes yeux … '' J'ai tenu son visage dans mes mains pendant que j'étudiais ses yeux . '' Qui a t-il , Jasper ? '' Murmura-elle .

Je ne pouvais même pas parler . J'étais hypnotisé …

'' Jasper ? Chéri , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' Elle paraissait inquiète et je pouvais enregistrer ses mots et ses sentiments , mais j'étais encore sous son charme et incapable de le briser .

Les nuages ont lentement dérivé en face de la lune , nous bloquant efficacement de toute clarté , néanmoins , j'étais toujours en mesure de voir tout à la perfection . Le brun profond de ses yeux tourbillonnait avec des tâches et des stries d'or pur … pas comme l'ambre ou le miel de mes yeux .

Il a fallu qu'elle détourne les yeux pour rompre le charme sous lequel j'étais tombé . Elle leva les yeux vers la lune et j'ai levé la tête . J'ai regardé les nuages tout simplement disparaître dans le néant , permettant au clair de lune de nous éclairer à nouveau .

Elle me regarda dans les yeux à nouveau et murmura : '' Je voulais voir ton visage . ''

J'ai repensé au rire de Peter quand j'ai mentionné qu'elle était humaine et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'interroger …

J'ai chuchoté : '' Bella … qu'es-tu ? '' Elle avait un regard préoccupé sur son joli visage .

'' Je ne sais pas … mais … que faire si … je ne suis pas humaine ? Je me sens bizarre , Jasper , et ça me fait peur . '' Je sentais l'inquiétude et la peur s'échapper d'elle , mais aussi une petite quantité d'acceptation .

Je l'ai tiré à proximité , la tenant contre moi et glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle serrait ses bras dans mon dos pour essayer de se rapprocher .

'' Ce n'est pas grave , Chérie . Ne t'inquiète pas s'il te plaît … n'ai pas peur . Ce n'est pas important pour moi … la seule chose qui importe , c'est que nous sommes ensemble . Nous trouverons le reste en cours de route . ''

Je l'ai tenu pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se dégager . '' Je pense que je devrais te raconter mon rêve . ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' Ouais , mais revenons au camion et reprenons la route . Tu pourras me raconter ton rêve en cours de route , mais j'aimerais arriver à la maison de Peter . ''

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe , par l'enfer , mais Peter semble savoir quelque chose … si je peux le lui faire cracher … _

Je l'ai attrapé et j'ai sauté de l'arbre . J'ai couru vers le camion et sauté dedans avec Bella toujours accroché à moi . Elle allait glisser de mes genoux pour s'asseoir dans le siège mais j'ai resserré mon emprise sur elle et dis : '' Non , Bella . S'il te plaît , je veux que tu restes simplement en contact avec moi en ce moment . ''

Une fois de plus , j'étais paralysé par la peur irrationnelle qu'elle allait tout simplement disparaître sous mes doigts .

'' Bien sûr , bébé . Je ne vais aller nulle part . '' Elle a aussi resserré son emprise sur moi .

J'ai démarré le camion et suis retourné sur la route .

_Au moins notre petite excursion va donner tort à Peter dans ses calculs de l'heure de notre arrivée … _

_J'aimerais vraiment lui donner tort , juste une fois … _

Nous avons roulé pendant une minute et j'ai baissé les yeux sur Bella : '' D'accord , Chérie . Raconte-moi ton rêve . ''

Elle hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration , '' Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que nous avions joué au base-ball ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et elle a repris son souffle : '' Hé bien … il a commencé alors que je t'observais comme d'habitude . Tu avais 13 ans et tu dessinais , couché dans ton lit . Ensuite … Peter est arrivé . ''

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux : '' Peter ? ''

Elle hocha la tête : '' Je ne sais pas si c'est le même que ton ami , mais son nom était Peter . Nous avons parlé de choses vraiment bizarres … je lui ai posé des questions sur les Volturi … j'avais peur qu'Aro ne prépare une attaque contre Carlisle parce qu'il était tellement jaloux de lui … ''

'' Comment sais-tu qu'Aro est jaloux de Carlisle ? ''

'' Lorsque je surveillais Carlisle avant … je l'ai suivi en Italie et je sentais la jalousie venant d'Aro envers Carlisle … j'ai dit à Peter qu'il était trop précieux pour le perdre à cause d'un vampire jaloux et nous avons décidé … de renforcer la sécurité autour d'eux . ''

'' Continue , s'il te plaît , Bella . ''

'' Peter et moi avons parlé de toi … je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de me rapprocher de toi . Je lui ai dit que je visitais tes rêves chaque nuit et que j'allais te parler … ''

'' Je pense que … hé bien , je pense que je suis entré dans ton rêve , Jasper . Je voulais te parler et tu es venus et tu t'es présenté … tu m'as dit que tu pouvais ressentir ce que je voulais . Tu m'as tendu la main mais je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas autorisé à te toucher … ''

J'ai doucement caressé sa joue chaude : '' Pourquoi , Bella ? ''

Elle se mordait les lèvres à nouveau et m'a répondu : '' Je t'ai dit que c'était contre les règles … ''

_Peter . Règles … qu'est-ce que c'est que ces putains de règles … _

'' Nous avons simplement passé du temps ensemble … tu m'as appris à jouer au base-ball et quand la nuit s'est terminé , tu m'as demandé de revenir . J'ai accepté . ''

J'ai continué à lui caresser la joue : '' Bella … est-ce que tout ça a le moindre sens pour toi ? ''

Elle secoua la tête avant de soupirer : '' J'ai eu un autre rêve plus tôt avant que tu me réveilles . Tu avais 15 ans et nous attendions tous les deux avec impatience que tu t'endormes afin de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble . Je suis entré à l'intérieur de ton rêve à nouveau . Apparemment , je le faisais depuis que tu avais 13 ans . Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler … ''

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours , j'ai vu une douce rougeur monter à ses joues . '' Pourquoi rougis-tu , chérie ? ''

Elle gloussa doucement : '' Tu as flirté avec moi . ''

Je lui ai souri : '' Ça a-t-il fonctionné ? ''

Elle souriait maintenant : '' Ça l'a fait … mais je ne t'ai pas laissé le savoir . Je t'ai dit que tu étais trop jeune pour moi et que tu devais te trouver une fille … humaine . Tu m'as répondu que tu ne voulais pas d'une fille humaine … tu m'as dit que tu me voulais . ''

J'ai soupiré quand j'ai vu des paillettes d'or danser dans ses yeux : '' Eh bien , au moins ça sonne comme si j'étais assez intelligent à l'époque … ''

Elle a encore rougi : '' Nous sommes allés nager , Jasper . Nous avons joué toute la nuit et quand il a été temps pour toi de te réveiller … je suis sorti de la rivière et me suis assise , fermant les yeux et riant … je portais une longue robe blanche , Jasper et elle était complètement trempée par … ''

Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement : '' La vision que j'ai eu … l'image familière qui m'a traversé l'esprit la nuit dernière … c'était vrai ? ''

Elle soupira et hocha la tête lentement : '' Je pense que oui , Jasper . ''

Je la tenais serrée dans mes bras et pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me calmer moi-même .

'' Bella , Peter a appelé pendant que tu dormais . Il connaissait déjà ton nom et il anticipait notre venue . Quand je lui ai demandé s'il savait que tu étais humaine … il s'est mis à rire et m'a simplement dit : « Si tu le dis , Jasper . » ''

Elle soupira et ensevelit sa tête dans ma poitrine . '' J'espère que Peter pourra nous aider . J'ai peur de te perdre . ''

J'ai relevé son menton pour la regarder : '' Bella , rien ne m'empêchera de te garder . Tu ne vas jamais me perdre … je ne peux pas vivre sans toi . Pour toujours , Bella , ne l'oublie pas . ''

Elle hocha la tête et poussa un long soupir avant d'ensevelir sa tête à nouveau dans ma poitrine . Je savais qu'elle avait encore sommeil et qu'elle était épuisée par la gamme d'émotions que nous avions éprouvée .

'' Chérie , pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas un peu . Quand tu te réveilleras nous serons assez proches de la maison de Peter . ''

Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement mes lèvres : '' Je t'aime , Jasper . ''

'' Je t'aime , Isabella . ''

Elle gloussa . '' Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse , Bella ? ''

'' Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Isabella ? ''

J'ai haussé les épaules : '' Je ne sais pas . Je pense que c'est vraiment un joli nom . Tu ne l'aimes pas ? ''

Elle sourit et se recroquevilla sur mes genoux : '' Si … j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça . ''

J'ai embrassé le dessus de sa tête : '' Fais de beaux rêves , Chérie . ''

Peu de temps après , elle dormait sur mes genoux . Ses émotions étaient partout sur mon radar , passant par l'amour , la luxure , l'envie , le désir , la souffrance , la colère , la peur , la vengeance …

J'ai roulé dans le petit matin et réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait rêvé et à ce que Peter avait dit . Ça avait tout simplement du mal à tilter . Chaque réponse à des questions apportait seulement plus de questions sans réponses .

_Est-il possible que Bella et moi nous connaissions lorsque j'étais humain ? J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir plus de ma vie humaine … mais si Bella visitait mes rêves , ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai toujours pensé que rêver était une chose qui me manquait beaucoup de ma vie humaine …_

_Mais comment pouvait-elle pénétrer à l'intérieur de mes rêves … même pour un vampire scintillant ça semble impossible … _

Bella a dormi le reste du voyage jusqu'à la maison de Peter . Elle a commencé à s'agiter quand nous sommes arrivés devant le portail . Elle bailla et ouvrit les yeux .

J'ai baissé les yeux et lui sourit : '' Bonjour , paresseuse . ''

Elle eut un petit rire : '' Bonjour , bébé . ''

'' Nous sommes arrivés , Bella . Je dois sortir et ouvrir le portail . ''

Elle a glissé de mes genoux et souffla en regardant dehors . Je reconnais que le chemin qui conduit à la maison de Peter peut être intimidant . C'est une étroite route de terre cernée par de profonds ravins de chaque côté . Il avait une lourde porte en acier qui bloquait la route de sorte que seuls les vampires pouvaient passer à travers . Aucun être humain n'aurait pu la déplacer .

J'ai sauté à terre et ouvert la porte . J'ai dit à Bella de la passer et une fois le camion de l'autre côté , je l'ai refermé et remonté en voiture .

'' Nous devons faire encore 8 kilomètres sur cette route et nous serons arrivés . ''

Elle s'étira et se mit à regarder autour d'elle . Malgré le nombre de fois où j'étais venu ici , l'endroit était toujours à couper le souffle . Les profonds ravins qui nous entouraient étaient couverts d'épaisses broussailles et d'arbres imposants , créant efficacement un tunnel de verdure au-dessus de nos têtes alors qu'ils surplombaient le chemin .

Après 5 kilomètres , le ravin disparu et d'immenses champs ont pris le relais . Les champs étaient pleins de fleurs sauvages et de saules . Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au sommet de la très haute montagne , Bella pouvait voir leur maison .

Ses yeux s'agrandirent : '' Wow ! C'est incroyable ! ''

J'ai souri : '' Ouais , ils sont ici depuis une quinzaine d'années maintenant et ça me surprend toujours . ''

Leur maison était très grande et fabriquée manuellement par Peter et moi-même . C'était un chalet en bois , mais dimensionné comme un manoir . Il avait un très grand garage sur le côté de la maison . Il avait rassemblé d'anciennes et robustes voitures et les avait réparé sur place . Il avait son propre lac privé et une piscine . Il avait aussi une piscine couverte . L'aménagement paysager était magnifique et somptueux avec ses fleurs et ses arbustes … le tout dû au travail de Charlotte .

Je me suis arrêté devant la maison où ils étaient tous les deux assis sur leur porche branlant . Ils se sont rapidement levés et ont descendus les marches pour nous rencontrer .

'' Prête , Chérie ? ''

'' Ouais , je suis prête . ''

J'ai ouvert la portière pour sortir et elle a suivi . Elle a verrouillé ses doigts avec les miens et a pris une profonde inspiration .

Peter s'est arrêté à quelques mètres en face d'elle et sourit . Ses émotions étaient plus fortes que je ne les avais jamais senti pendant qu'il la regardait … l'amour , la confiance , la crainte , le respect , l'admiration , le soulagement …

Je l'ai regardée car je sentais les mêmes émotions venant d'elle . Elle le regardait dans les yeux quand un sentiment de familiarité a déferlé sur elle .

Il sourit quand sa montre bipa . Il la regarda et se mit à rire : '' Pile à l'heure , Bella . ''

Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre avant de murmurer : '' Petey ? ''

Il fronça le nez : '' Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça . ''

Avant de réaliser ce qui se passait , elle courait vers lui . Il a ouvert ses bras et elle s'est jeté dedans . Ils s'embrassaient alors que Charlotte leur souriait affectueusement .

Je l'ai entendu murmurer tout bas à l'oreille : '' Tu m'as manqué , ma chérie . ''

Je ne pus empêcher la flambée de jalousie qui a jailli à travers moi , mais j'ai été trop surpris pour dire quoi que se soit . Après quelques instant , elle se dégagea et le regarda dans les yeux : '' Sais-tu ce qui se passe avec moi ? ''

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille : '' Oui , et je vais t'aider à te souvenir . Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et tellement de choses restent encore à faire . ''

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers moi . Je devais avoir l'air d'un fou alors que je les regardais les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sous le choc .

Elle revint vers moi et posa sa main en coupe sur ma joue : '' C'est mon ami , Jasper . Mon meilleur ami … je n'arrive pas encore à expliquer comment je le sais … seulement je le sais . S'il te plaît , fais-moi confiance . ''

J'ai hoché la tête et Peter se mit à rire quand il m'a pris dans une étreinte : '' Et voilà comment ça commence … ''

Une fois libéré , Charlotte m'a rapidement embrassé également . Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bella et sourit en lui prenant les mains : '' C'est tellement merveilleux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer , Bella . ''

Bella souriait , mais elle était curieuse : '' Moi aussi , Charlotte . ''

Pierre monta dans le camion pour prendre notre sac . '' Venez , vous deux . Nous allons vous installer . Je suis sûr que Bella a faim puisque tu as oublié de la nourrir … '' Il me lança un bref coup d'œil et j'ai froncé les sourcils .

_Merde ! J'ai oublié de la nourrir … j'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit . _

Nous sommes entrés dans la maison et ils nous ont conduit dans l'une des chambres . Charlotte sourit : '' Jasper , pourquoi ne rangerais-tu pas vos vêtements , chéri , pendant que j'emmène Bella dans la cuisine . Je suis justement allée au magasin hier et stockés plein de nourriture humaine pour elle . ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' D'accord , merci Charlotte . '' J'ai serré Bella contre moi et l'embrassai doucement : '' Je t'aime , Isabella . ''

Elle sourit : '' Je t'aime aussi , bébé . '' Bella et Charlotte sont montées au premier étage où se trouvait la cuisine . Peter s'est assis dans un magnifique fauteuil à bascule qui se trouvait dans un angle de la chambre .

J'ai rapidement tout rangé et me suis assis sur le lit . J'ai levé un sourcil et l'ai interrogé : '' Alors , que penses-tu de ma Bella ? ''

Il souriait et se mit doucement à rire : '' Je pense qu'elle est un ange , Jasper . Elle est douce , aimable , aimante , attentionnée … elle est absolument parfaite pour toi . ''

J'ai soupiré : '' Peter , dis-moi ce qui se passe ? ''

Il fronça les sourcils : '' Je suis désolé , Jasper . Je ne peux pas te le dire . Informations classifiées . ''

Je fronçais les sourcils à présent : '' Mais tu vas le dire à Bella … ''

Il hocha la tête .

'' Pourquoi peut-elle savoir et pas moi ? '' Ça commençait à me faire chier . Il avait des informations sur ma Bella qu'il ne voulait pas partager . Que diable essaye-t-il de cacher ?

'' Elle est le patron , Jasper . Elle dispose des mêmes informations que moi … elle les a stockées en lieu sûr . Avoir un peu de foi . ''

J'ai soupiré : '' tout ça est tellement étrange … ''

Il sourit : '' Oublie tout le reste et raconte-moi tout ce qui vous concerne , Bella et toi . ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand j'ai raconté à Peter notre histoire à Bella et moi . Il a écouté attentivement et éclaté de rires à nos mésaventures .

Il sourit : '' Je suis tellement heureux pour toi , Jasper . Tu as lutté pendant si longtemps … c'est merveilleux de te voir si heureux et si complètement amoureux . Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme elle le fait . ''

'' Personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme je le fais , Peter . Elle est tout pour moi , mais je suis inquiet pour elle . '' _Dis-moi_ _simplement ce que c'est que ce bordel ! _

Il soupira : '' Laisse-moi te dire ceci … écoute-la . Rappelle-toi chaque mot qu'elle a prononcé . Fais-lui confiance au-delà des limites du raisonnable . Crois-la sans l'ombre d'un doute et ne perds jamais confiance en elle . Si tu peux faire ça , tu seras grandement récompensé quand tout ça sera fini . Si tu ne peux pas , alors nous souffrirons tous . ''

J'ai simplement secoué la tête : '' Lorsque ce sera fini ? Est-ce que quelque chose va se passer ? Il faut que je sache , Peter . Je dois la garder en sécurité … ''

Il roula des yeux : '' Fais-moi confiance , Bella est une grande fille , elle peut prendre soin d'elle . ''

Bella et Charlotte franchirent la porte à ce moment-là .

'' As-tu mangé , chérie ? ''

Elle se frotta le ventre : '' Oui , je suis pleine . Je voudrais maintenant prendre une douche et me nettoyer . ''

Elle leva un sourcil alors que je sentais son désir pour moi augmenter .

'' Tu veux de la compagnie ? '' Je lui ai rendu son sourire .

Elle hocha la tête et Peter se mit à rire : '' Toujours à vouloir courir le lièvre , hein ? Certaines choses ne changent jamais . Amusez-vous tous les deux . Détendez-vous aujourd'hui et demain ... '' Il regarda Bella : '' … Nous avons du travail à faire . ''

Elle hocha la tête et il se leva . Il a pris la main de Charlotte et sourit : '' Nous allons aller dans notre chambre , chérie . Nous voulons être prêts quand la luxure viendra sur nous comme un raz-de-marée . '' Elle rit : '' D'accord , Peter . Nous allons nous revoir dans un petit moment , les amis , et s'il vous plaît … '' Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil , '' ... Prenez votre temps . ''

Bella et moi avons ri . Je me suis approché et mis mes bras autour d'elle pour l'embrasser doucement .

J'ai attrapé quelques vêtements et des serviettes pour nous et nous sommes entrés dans notre salle de bain . Je l'ai regardé se déshabiller et lui demanda : '' Tu vas bien , Bella ? ''

Elle me sourit : '' Ouais … je pense que tout va bien se passer , mais en ce moment … '' Elle s'approcha et mit ses bras autour de moi , '' Je ne veux rien de plus que de te sentir , Jasper . ''

Nous étions tous les deux complètement nus et la vapeur de la douche remplissait la pièce .

Je l'ai ramassé pour pénétrer dans la douche . L'eau chaude et la sensation du corps chaud de Bella , m'ont complètement enveloppé .

Je l'ai posé et saisi le gel-douche et le gant de toilette . J'ai mis du savon et commença à nettoyer chaque centimètre du corps magnifique de Bella . Elle soupirait de contentement pendant que je la lavais et la rinçais . J'ai ensuite lavé ses longs cheveux soyeux et j'ai regardé le savon couler sur les courbes de son dos . J'ai arrêté de respirer .

Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit : '' C'est à mon tour . '' Elle a lentement lavé et rincé mon corps mais j'étais trop grand pour qu'elle atteigne mes cheveux . Elle me fit alors un petit sourire malicieux : '' À genoux , Jasper . ''

Je me suis mis à genoux et leva les yeux sur elle : '' Oui , m'dame . ''

_Dieu , j'adore ça quand elle devient bizarre …_

Ses mains se sont posé sur mes cheveux et alors qu'elle me massait la tête avec le shampoing , j'ai mis mon bras autour d'elle en serrant son cul pour l'approcher plus près de moi . Elle a rincé le savon de mes cheveux pendant que je continuais de la regarder .

J'ai passé mes mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et embrassa doucement son ventre . J'ai déposé des baisers mouillé , bouche ouverte , le long de son abdomen et à la jonction de ses hanches sinueuses . Elle gémit et serra mes cheveux quand j'ai sucé l'os de sa hanche .

J'ai lentement levé une jambe pour la poser sur mon épaule . Elle se pencha contre le mur et tendit la main pour attraper la barre des serviettes sur le côté . J'ai ensuite enroulé l'autre jambe sur mon épaule , tenant ses hanches pour la stabiliser .

J'ai frotté mon nez le long de son centre avant de glisser ma langue entre ses plis crémeux . Elle gémit mon nom . '' Oh … Jasper ... ''

J'ai passé ma langue de son entrée à son clitoris et elle s'est mise à trembler . J'ai lentement entouré son clitoris gonflé et je sentais son pouls palpiter contre ma langue . J'ai léché et sucé Isabella lentement , savourant son goût sucré et sentant ses contorsions d'extase au-dessus de moi .

'' Jasper …hmm … c'est tellement … bon … ''

J'ai levé mes yeux vers les siens et j'ai léché et embrassé son petit coin de paradis . Elle baissa ses yeux dans les miens et m'a regardé .

'' Tu as si bon goût , Isabella … '' Je gémissais doucement contre son centre chaud et humide et je l'ai regardé s'arquer en arrière , mais elle a toujours gardé les yeux fixés sur moi .

J'ai continué de l'embrasser et de la lécher lentement tout doucement , l'amenant plus proche de l'extase . Ses yeux se sont révulsés et elle émit une douce plainte étouffée par un gémissement .

'' Regarde-moi , Isabella … je veux tes yeux sur les miens quand je vais te faire jouir , Chérie … '' J'ai parlé doucement contre son centre et regardé quand ses yeux cillant ont retrouvé les miens .

Mon côté impatient voulait sucer son clitoris brutalement et la faire jouir rapidement et violemment … mais mon autre côté appréciait de mettre ma belle épouse au bord de l'extase lentement , presque au bord de l'exaspération .

J'ai passé ma langue doucement sur son clitoris et je l'ai sucé lentement de nouveau . Je sentais tout son corps se resserrer et se tendre autour de moi . Ses yeux étaient sur les miens et elle gémit doucement : '' Oh Dieu , Jasper … je vais jouir … ''

Le regard sur son magnifique visage à ces mots ont été sacrément près de me faire jouir moi-même . Je sentais chaque petit muscle de son corps se crisper quand elle se rapprochait de moi . J'ai continué de la lécher lentement lapant doucement chaque goutte de ma douce Isabella .

J'ai attrapé ses jambes pour les mettre sur le sol . Ses jambes étaient faibles alors je l'ai tenu par la taille et je me suis relevé . Une fois debout , elle a pris mes cheveux et les tira pour amener mes lèvres aux siennes . Savoir qu'elle pouvait sans doute se déguster sur ma langue me fit gémir doucement à son baiser .

Elle se dégagea et m'embrassa doucement le long de mon cou et sur ma poitrine . Ses lèvres et sa langue traçaient les muscles de mon bas-ventre et ensuite le long du pli de mes hanches . Lentement elle se mit à genoux et maintenant , c'est moi qui m'appuyais contre le mur et qui attrapait le porte-serviette pour me soutenir .

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les siens quand elle a glissé sa langue avec une douloureuse lenteur de la base de ma queue à la tête de ma bite . Sa petite main s'est enroulée autour de mon arbre mais n'était pas tout à fait assez grande pour en faire le tour . Elle se mit à tourner sa main de haut en bas lentement alors que je gémissais .

Je l'ai regardée tourbillonner sa langue lentement autour de la tête de ma bite et que l'humidité grandissait plus épaisse dans le bout . Ses profonds yeux chocolat étaient verrouillés sur les miens et j'ai regardé les étincelles et les paillettes d'or apparaître . J'étais une fois de plus sous son charme .

Je n'ai pas pu retenir le petit hoquet qui s'est échappé de mes lèvres quand je l'ai vu me prendre dans sa bouche humide et chaude . '' Hmmm … Bella … '' Je haletais doucement .

Elle a lentement continué à sucer , lécher et caresser ma bite … sans jamais cesser de me regarder dans les yeux . Je sentais mon corps se resserrer alors que j'approchais de ma libération .

Elle se dégagea mais ses lèvres étaient toujours contre la tête de ma bite quand elle murmura : '' Jouis pour moi , Jasper … jouis dans ma bouche … ''

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait . Mon corps s'est serré quand j'ai explosé dans sa bouche . Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux des siens alors qu'elle léchait lentement chaque goutte .

J'ai dû m'agripper à la barre un moment en attendant de retrouver de la force dans mes jambes . Elle avait été drainée par la belle déesse à genoux devant moi .

Elle se leva et me sourit . J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et j'ai joint mes lèvres aux siennes . J'ai approfondi le baiser en passant ma langue sur sa douce lèvre inférieure . Elle les a séparées et nous avons goûté l'autre à nouveau .

Je l'ai soulevé et elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou . Ses doigts ont glissé dans mes cheveux mouillés et je l'ai appuyé contre le carrelage du mur . Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me positionner à son entrée … le P'tit Général savait sacrément bien à qui il appartenait et où il devait aller .

J'ai poussé lentement et ses murs se sont enroulés autour de ma bite . Elle était tellement serrée autour de moi que je sentais son corps palpiter de l'intérieur . Je me suis poussé en elle jusqu'à ce que je sente ses hanches pressées contre les miennes alors qu'elle prenait toute ma longueur dans sa chaude petite chatte serrée .

Je me suis détaché du baiser pour qu'elle puisse respirer et je me suis retiré presque entièrement d'elle pour m'enfoncer ensuite complètement en elle . Nous gémissions tous les deux doucement et nos yeux se sont croisés à nouveau .

J'ai continué avec de grands mouvements lents et profonds tandis que nous nous regardions tous les deux arriver peu à peu au bord de l'extase . J'ai fait l'amour à ma femme chérie pendant longtemps contre le mur de cette douche . Nos yeux ne se sont jamais séparés et j'ai senti chaque petit muscle commencer à se serrer … ses yeux se sont révulsés un instant avant de revenir sur les miens . Nos respirations étaient rapides et nous gémissions doucement . J'ai effleuré ses lèvres avec les miennes : '' Je t'aime … ''

Elle gémit tranquillement contre mes lèvres : '' Je t'aime … ''

J'ai posé mon front contre le sien et nos yeux ont été verrouillés une fois de plus alors que nous atteignions tous les deux notre paroxysme ensemble . L'amour et l'extase qui tourbillonnaient autour de nous étaient épais et nous recouvrait complètement .

Nous avons roulé sur les vagues du plaisir pendant encore un moment jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tout les deux terminés . Je me suis lentement retiré et laissé ses jambes reprendre contact le sol . Je l'ai tenu alors que l'eau chaude continuait à couler sur nous .

J'ai frotté mon nez contre le sien et l'embrassai une fois de plus avant de tourner le robinet . Je l'ai ramassé pour la sortir de la douche , la posa sur le sol et enroula une serviette autour d'elle avant d'en mettre une autour de moi . J'ai attrapé la brosse et coiffé ses magnifiques cheveux longs . La vapeur de la douche se dissipait et Bella se regardait dans le miroir pendant que je brossais ses cheveux . Elle haleta , '' Jasper … mes yeux … il y a de l'or en eux ! ''

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**chansons pour ce chapitre : Show Me What I'm Looking for by Carolina Liar **

**Waking Dream by Natalie Walker **

**L'adresse de la playlist de mistyhaze420 est sur son profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre vingt **

**POV Bella **

J'ai étudié mes yeux de près dans le miroir . Des paillettes d'or étincelaient à travers de profonds tourbillons chocolat . Ils étaient fascinants .

Jasper posa la brosse sur le comptoir et me regarda dans le miroir : '' C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire hier soir . ''

Je me suis tournée pour le regarder dans les yeux : '' As-tu remarqué quand ils ont changé ? ''

Il hocha la tête : '' Après notre conversation , à savoir si je ressentirais toujours la même chose pour toi quand tu ne seras plus humaine . Tu m'as embrassé et quand tu t'es dégagée … je les ai vu changer . Je sentais l'acceptation de ta part et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre . Te souviens-tu de quoi il s'agissait ? ''

J'ai soupiré : '' J'ai accepté que tu m'aimes quoi qu'il arrive . ''

Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules et sourit , mais il était tendu par l'inquiétude . '' Ne t'inquiète pas , chérie . Nous allons comprendre cela . Nous allons nous habiller et je vais te faire visiter l'endroit . Rappelles-toi que Peter a dit que nous pouvions nous détendre aujourd'hui et que demain , tu commencerais à obtenir des réponses . '' Il se pencha et embrassa mon front . J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de lui et il me garda proche de lui .

Après nous être tenus pendant un moment , nous nous sommes habillés . J'ai mis un short en jean et un débardeur blanc . Jasper portait sa marque déposé , un jean délavé qui pendait bas sur ses hanches incroyables et pas de chemise .

'' Pas de chemise ? Miam . '' Je souriais et me suis mordu les lèvres rien qu'en le regardant .

Il sourit : '' J'aime bien sentir le soleil … je me sens chaud et Peter et Charlotte étaient là quand … ça ne me dérange pas vraiment . ''

Naturellement , je savais de quoi il parlait . Son magnifique corps balafré . Ce qu'il considérait comme une honte , des rappels affreux de son passé hanté … je voyais des cicatrices de batailles . Il a combattu pendant presque un siècle dans le plus profond gouffre de l'enfer et d'une certaine manière … il a trouvé le chemin du retour . Il a nié une vie de gratification immédiate et a choisi une vie ou il se bat tous les jours simplement parce qu'il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire . Il était tout simplement magnifique .

Bon Dieu , son corps était absolument incroyable . J'adorais regarder les muscles du bas de son abdomen qui descendaient jusqu'à l'intérieur de son boxer . Je pourrais passer l'éternité à glisser mes doigts le long de ses muscles …

'' Bella ? '' Jasper avait un sourire insolent sur son joli visage et je suis sûre qu'il savait exactement ce que je ressentais . Je m'approchais de lui pour faire exactement ce que j'avais pensé faire . J'ai doucement effleuré du bout de mes doigts les lignes et les plis des muscles de son estomac . J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et souri : '' Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher … tu es beaucoup trop tentant . ''

Il a ri doucement et mis ses bras autour de ma taille : '' Je pense la même chose de toi , Isabella . ''

Il y eut ensuite un coup à la porte : '' Vous êtes décent là-dedans ? ''

Jasper se tourna vers la porte : '' Ouais , Peter , entre . ''

La porte s'ouvrit et Peter est entré . Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que c'était le même Peter que dans mes rêves . Les mêmes cheveux noirs et brillants qui pendaient autour de son visage … un peu hirsute comme Jasper mais raide . Il était beau . Il avait quelques centimètres de moins que Jasper mais il était mince et musclé . Il avait l'air d'avoir dix-neuf ou vingt ans . La seule différence était ses yeux , ils étaient rouge sang …

'' Salut , je voulais savoir si vous vouliez faire une promenade , les gars . Je voudrais montrer les environs du sommet de la montagne . ''

J'ai souri : '' Ouais , j'irai bien . ''

Charlotte nous a rejoints et nous sommes partis en randonnée vers la montagne qui entourait sa maison . Eh bien , ils faisaient de la randonnée et j'étais sur le dos de Jasper … ce fut une longue promenade vers les hauteurs .

Charlotte aussi était incroyablement belle . Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds . Elle était plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres , mais un peu plus plantureuse . Ses yeux étaient rouge sang et contrastaient avec la porcelaine de sa peau .

Nous avons finalement atteint le sommet de la montagne et Jasper me déposa sur le sol . J'ai lentement fait un tour sur moi-même pour admirer la vue … c'était à couper le souffle . Tout ce que je voyais sur des kilomètres était une mer de verdure … de gros arbres touffus et luxuriants … de profonds ravins crénelés … des vallées pleines de fleurs … et des champs verdoyants .

'' Wow . '' Murmurais-je .

Jasper était derrière moi , les bras autour de ma taille . Il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille : '' C'est tellement paisible ici . ''

Il s'est assis sur le sol et m'a tiré sur ses genoux . Peter a fait la même chose avec Charlotte .

Nous sommes restés assis là tranquillement pendant un petit moment , profitant de la paix et de la sérénité de l'endroit . Peter soupira et dit : '' Quand Charlotte et moi avons échappé à Maria , c'est le premier endroit où nous sommes venue . Ici … nous n'entendons rien de ce qui se passe en dessous de nous . C'est l'endroit le plus proche du ciel que j'ai pu trouver … je vous jure que si vous écoutez assez attentivement , vous pourriez entendre les anges chanter … ''

J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis penché contre Jasper . Mes pensées sont revenues sur le rêve que j'avais fait avant d'arriver ici …

_Je marchais dans notre prairie alors qu'il était assis dans l'herbe et me regardait . J'ai levé les yeux et souris : '' Salut , Jasper . '' _

_Il eut un doux sourire : '' Salut , Bella . '' _

_Il avait 16 ans et demain , c'était son 17ème anniversaire. Il avait grandi de cinq centimètres et son corps s'était encore plus développé . J'avais remarqué que Jasper grandissait … plutôt bien . _

_Je me suis assise à côté de lui et regarda dans ses beaux yeux verts : '' Alors , que veux-tu faire ce soir ? '' _

_Il eut un large sourire qui fit ressortir ses incroyables fossettes . '' Eh bien , je pensais que puisque je t'ai appris à jouer au base-ball , jouer de la guitare , plonger des falaises , monter à cheval , grimper aux arbres … que toi , tu pourrais m'apprendre quelque chose . '' _

_Ses cheveux blonds en désordre voletaient dans la brise et la façon dont ils entouraient son joli visage provoqua l'arrêt de ma respiration , même si réellement , je n'avait pas du tout besoin de respirer ._

_'' Bien sûr , Jasper . Que veux-tu que je t'enseigne ? '' _

_Il détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement : '' Sais-tu danser ? '' _

_J'ai continué de le regarder tout en mesurant ses émotions … l'amour , le désir , l'envie , le besoin … _

_J'ai avalé inutilement : '' Ouais . '' _

_Il se retourna vers moi et une fois de plus , j'ai été captivé … il ne souriait pas , mais à cet instant , je ne trouvais pas nécessaire de ressentir ses émotions pour savoir ce qu'il éprouvait … c'était écrit sur son visage . Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour … ses tendres lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes et il respirait rapidement … _

_Ses yeux se sont posés sur mes lèvres et puis , lentement , sont revenus sur mes yeux : '' J'aimerais vraiment danser avec toi , Isabella . Je ne l'ai jamais réellement fait avant , mais … j'aimerais vraiment te tenir contre moi … mettre mes bras autour de toi … te toucher . '' _

_Je voulais aussi vraiment le toucher … sentir ses bras autour de moi … passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux … mais je ne pouvais pas … _

_J'ai soupiré et détourné les yeux : '' Jasper … je … je suis désolé . Je ne peux pas te toucher … même si je le voudrais . Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver . '' _

_Il parlait doucement : '' S'il te plaît , Bella , regarde-moi . '' _

_Je l'ai regardé alors que mon cœur et ma raison se battaient pour la prédominance . _

_'' Tu as déjà rompu ces règles en revenant chaque nuit . Rien de grave ne s'est passé … tu as dit que tu ne savais pas ce qui pourrait arriver … ça ne signifie pas nécessairement que quelque chose de grave va se produire . '' Ses paroles étaient douces et débordantes de nécessité et d'espoir ._

_Son cœur battait la chamade et son rythme rapide résonnait à travers tout mon corps . _

_Mais pour l'instant , ma tête voulait … mais mon cœur luttait déloyalement contre …_

_'' J'ai une idée … enlève ta chemise et donne-la-moi . '' Je lui ai souri alors que la surprise et le désir s'écoulaient de lui . Je me fustigeais intérieurement , en partie pour avoir eu cette idée seulement pour voir un peu plus de son corps … _

_Il ôta sa chemise et me la tendit . J'ai vraiment essayé d'être bien , mais Jasper était si tentant . Ses cheveux blonds miel ondulés brillaient au soleil , avec des reflets d'or en eux . Ses doux yeux verts brillaient , des taches de bleus dansant en leurs seins , son corps … oh mon Dieu , son corps était magnifique . Sa peau avait un bronzage doré et même à 16 ans , le garçon avait un corps qui rendrait honteux un dieu grec . _

_Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder son torse nu et je me demandais quelle sensation je ressentirais en passant mes doigts sur les lignes et les plis de ses muscles . La vie à la ferme lui avait bien réussi . Des heures de travail dans les champs et rentrer les foins avaient très bien développé sa poitrine . Il n'était ni trop gros , ni trop musclés … il était tout simplement parfait . _

_'' Bella ? '' Il m'a souri en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur . Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il avait senti ce que je ressentais . _

_Merde ! Il vient de me surprendre en train de le reluquer …_

_Je me suis mordu la lèvre et détourna la tête un moment pour retrouver mon sang-froid . J'ai pris une profonde respiration et lui fit face à nouveau : '' Debout . '' _

_Il a fait ce que je lui ai demandé et je me suis tenue en face de lui . J'ai pris sa chemise et me suis mise à la déchirer en morceaux . J'ai posé un bout sur ma main et l'a lui ai tendu : '' Prends ma main . '' _

_Il sourit quand sa main puissante s'est posé sur la mienne , un simple morceau de tissu empêchant notre peau de se toucher . Nous avons repris ensemble notre respiration , respirant profondément en attendant d'être finalement assez proche l'un de l'autre . _

_Sa main était fraîche à travers le minuscule morceau de tissu . C'était un contraste saisissant par rapport à la chaleur de ma peau . Ses doigts solides emprisonnaient les miens à travers le tissu . Nous les regardions tous les deux … complètement fasciné à la pensée de notre peau si proche . _

_J'ai levé les yeux vers les siens et souris : '' Bien , mets maintenant ton autre main sur ma taille … techniquement , il ne s'agit pas d'un contact , j'ai raison ? Je veux dire … c'est seulement un contact avec le tissu de ma robe … '' Je voulais trouver une excuse pour essayer de justifier mon comportement parce que je savais que c'était une erreur … mais avec lui si près , je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'en inquiéter . _

_Il sourit et la rougeur désormais familières revint à ses joues . Il a tendu la main très lentement et quand il la posa sur ma hanche … j'ai eu une sensation que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie traverser mon corps . C'était un cocktail enivrant de luxure , d'amour , d'envie , de besoin , d'extase , de bonheur … _

_C'était euphorisant … _

_Ses doigts ont saisi le tissu de ma robe et j'ai senti comme une impulsion électrique traverser mon corps . Ça m'amenait lentement au bord de la folie et j'avais peur que si je m'approchais trop près de ce bord … j'allais y tomber directement … _

_J'ai pris l'autre morceau de tissu qui se trouvait sur mon bras et pressais doucement ma main sur sa poitrine , sur son cœur . Je le sentais battre rapidement sous mes doigts . J'étais à peine capable de penser correctement … je tremblais … j'étais endolori par le désir de sentir sa peau contre la mienne …_

_J'ai levé les yeux vers lui alors qu'il me regardait . Il sourit doucement : '' Nous n'avons pas de musique , chérie . '' _

_Il m'a appelé chérie … j'ai vraiment aimé . _

_J'ai regardé le ciel bleu clair parsemé de nuages blancs vaporeux . J'ai souri et lui chuchota : '' Bien sûr que si nous en avons , Jasper . N'entends-tu pas les anges chanter pour nous ? '' _

_Nous pouvions l'entendre . Une douce mélodie enchanteresse s'attardait dans l'air autour de nous … à peine un murmure dans la brise mais belle et angélique … _

_Jasper sourit : '' Ouais … je peux l'entendre . '' _

_Je me suis mordu la lèvre pendant une seconde pour essayer de me concentrer . J'ai senti son désir décupler à cette petite action . Il faudra que je me souvienne de ça pour une utilisation ultérieure … _

_Non , Bella ! C'est si mal … _

_J'ai ensuite senti la main qui était sur ma hanche se resserrer autour de ma taille … tirant mon corps plus proche de lui . Ma pensée rationnelle est sortie par la porte quand j'ai senti ses hanches contre les miennes … puis son ventre dur contre le mien … seulement séparé par quelques simples morceaux de tissus qui pourraient facilement être mis au rebut …_

_J'ai levé les yeux dans les siens et j'ai respiré avec difficulté … _

_'' Ferme les yeux , Jasper . Si tu te concentres , tu pourras sentir l'émotion dans la musique et la laisser guider ton corps pour te déplacer … '' _

_Il sourit : '' Je vais garder mes yeux sur toi , Bella . Je ne veux plus jamais oublier ça . '' _

_Je n'ai pas pu empêcher la rougeur qui est montée à mes joues … il me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais connues auparavant …_

_Nos corps ont commencé à se déplacer lentement avec la musique . Je sentais chaque muscle de son corps se resserrer contre moi … je sentais et entendais les battements irréguliers de son cœur … chaque respiration superficielle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres venait vers moi … je devenais lentement intoxiqué par elle …_

_'' Jasper ? Je voudrais te poser une question … '' J'avais lutté contre ça pendant longtemps mais j'avais finalement besoin de lui demander …_

_'' Qu'est-ce que c'est , Chérie ? '' Il étudiait mes yeux et j'ai été momentanément paralysé par sa façon de me regarder . _

_'' Sens-tu les émotions des autres gens ? '' _

_Il sourit : '' Non , Bella . Seulement toi . '' _

_J'ai soupiré : '' Sais-tu pour quelle raison ? '' _

_Son sourire disparu et encore une fois , je voyais le désir et la nécessité sur son joli visage . '' Eh bien , je pense que la principale raison est parce que nous sommes si proches , Bella . Je t'ai toujours connu … personne ne te connaît mieux que moi . L'autre raison pourrait être parce que tes émotions sont tellement fortes … elles sont puissantes . '' _

_Je l'ai regardé : '' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par … puissantes ? '' _

_Un doux sourire revint à ses lèvres parfaites : '' Te souviens-tu de la première fois que nous avons parlé ? '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête . Il se se mordit les lèvres une seconde avant de continuer : '' Je t'ai dit que je te voyais dans mes rêves depuis des années … tu as toujours essayé de te fondre à l'arrière-plan pour je ne te remarque pas . Je savais que tu étais là parce que je pouvais te sentir , Bella . Je t'ai toujours senti … même quand je suis éveillé . Je sais que tu es avec moi parce que je sens à quel point tu m'aimes . Tu m'as aimé quand j'étais un enfant … et maintenant la manière dont tu m'aimes a évolué … je peux le sentir aussi . C'est le destin , Bella . Toi et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble . Je sais que tu peux sentir à quel point je t'aime … à quel point je te veux … combien je souffre de vouloir te toucher … '' _

_J'ai pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter d'éclaircir ma tête … _

_'' Jasper , ce n'est pas bon pour toi … tu as besoin d'avoir une véritable relation avec une vraie jeune fille … une que tu pourras toucher et qui te touchera en retour . '' Je me sentais misérable à l'intérieur en pensant à lui avec une autre fille … mais il n'était pas à moi et ne le serait jamais . Je voulais qu'il soit heureux … _

_Il soupira : '' Bella , un de ces jours , les murs que tu as construits vont s'écrouler … bien ou mal , tu veux de moi autant que je veux de toi . Je vais être patient et attendre parce que je sais qu'un jour … tu vas céder et me laisser te toucher … et quand je vais le faire … tu ne voudras plus jamais que je m'arrête . '' _

_Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Pas de mots plus vrais ne m'avaient jamais été dits . Je savais où cela allait nous mener et je me sentais impuissante pour l'arrêter . _

_J'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits … ça allait trop loin . '' Jasper . '' J'ai reculé loin de lui et me retournai : '' Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble et je ne suis pas juste envers toi . C'est vrai que je t'aime mais ça n'a pas d'importance . Je te fais souffrir et je déteste ça . Je dois mettre fin à cela , Jasper . C'est une chose pour moi de souffrir mais je ne peux pas te permettre de le faire . '' _

_Je ne pouvais pas le regarder . Mon cœur se brisait … je devais le laisser partir . Je devais arrêter avant que ça n'aille plus loin . J'avais déjà un pied en terrain glissant et je devais battre en retraite . Je regardais le sol alors que je sentais mes paupières devenir humides : '' Je suis tellement désolé , Jasper . '' _

_Je me suis éloigné dans les bois , incapable de bouger mes jambes plus rapidement de peur qu'elles ne me lâchent . _

_Quand j'ai senti sa souffrance et son angoisse , j'ai eu une faiblesse dans mes genoux et je suis tombé sur le sol . J'ai enterré mon visage dans mes mains , incapable de contrôler les larmes qui tombaient . _

_Il s'est approché et se mit à genoux à côté de moi . Il murmura : '' S'il te plaît , Bella , ne part pas . S'il te plaît , ne me quitte pas . Je souffrirais encore plus sans toi … '' _

_Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai pu voir la vérité en eux … ils étaient brillants de larmes qu'il tentait vaillamment de ne pas verser . _

_J'ai pris le morceau de tissu encore crispé dans ma main pour essuyer délicatement ses yeux . Il ferma les yeux et soupira sous mon toucher . Je sentais une paix complète le traverser au moindre de mes contacts . _

_Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec un amour et une confiance absolu . Il leva le morceau de tissu qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main et m'essuya délicatement les yeux . Le même sentiment de paix me traversa à son simple contact ._

_Sa main retomba lentement sur ma taille qu'il serra entre ses doigts … son pouce se mit à faire de doux petits cercles sur mes hanches provoquant le discret gémissement qui a glissé sur mes lèvres … _

_Son autre main glissait à présent lentement sur l'extérieur de ma cuisse vers ma hanche . La sensation de ses mains sur le tissu soyeux de ma robe était la plus douce des tortures que je puisse imaginer …_

_Mes mains se sont déplacées de leur propre gré et ont glissé jusqu'à ses cuisses … jusqu'à ce que finalement je tienne le tissu de son jean serré entre mes doigts … comme il le faisait avec mes hanches . Il me rapprocha de lui , chacun de nous serrant les vêtements de l'autre … et luttant contre l'impulsion de les arracher immédiatement . _

_J'ai soupiré : '' Jasper … tu t'apprêtes à te réveiller . '' _

_Il prit une profonde inspiration en me regardant dans les yeux . Il a souri et j'ai fondu une fois de plus . '' Nous serons bien , d'accord , Bella ? ''_

_Je ne voulais plus me battre avec lui . '' Ouais , Jasper , nous serons bien . '' _

_Il se pencha ensuite très lentement à mon oreille . Son haleine fraîche caressa mon cou quand il murmura : '' Demain , c'est mon 17ème anniversaire , Bella . Aucune idée de ce que je veux ? '' _

_Jasper m'affectait beaucoup trop , je ne pouvais pas complètement me contrôler avec lui . J'ai glissé mon autre main sur son jean , à l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de remonter lentement vers l'extérieur de sa hanche . Sa tête s'est renversé et ses yeux se sont creusés alors qu'un doux gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres . _

_'' J'ai quelques idées , Jasper … mais pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu veux , juste pour être sûr ? '' _

_Un sourire malicieux me vint aux lèvres à sa réaction . Ses yeux ont rapidement trouvé les miens et j'ai haleté quand il s'est penché vers moi , me forçant à me mettre sur le dos de peur qu'il ne touche ma peau . _

_Au lieu de ça , il resta sans risque au-dessus de moi , ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes : '' Je veux toujours la même chose . Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé . Je te veux , Isabella . '' _

_Je respirais profondément alors que son souffle s'attardait doucement autour de moi . La proximité de son corps enroulé autour du mien m'attirait … mais si jamais je le touchais , je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre . _

_'' Il est temps de partir , Jazz . '' Je haletais à présent . _

_'' Je te vois demain , pas vrai ? '' A-t-il interrogé en se penchant plus près de mon cou … douloureusement proche …_

_'' Oui , Jasper … je serais là . '' _

_Il s'est reculé et me regarda dans les yeux : '' Je t'aime , Bella . Reviens à moi . '' _

_Il était encore inquiet que je ne revienne pas . J'ai souri : '' Je t'aime , Jasper . Je reviendrais vers toi . Je te le jure . '' _

_J'ai ensuite tout simplement disparu sous ses doigts . J'étais assise sur son lit quand il a ouvert les yeux . Il les frotta plusieurs fois alors qu'un large sourire se propageait sur son visage . Il a saisi son carnet de croquis et dessina une nouvelle image de moi . Je suis resté assise là en le regardant … _

Je suis revenu à la réalité par Charlotte poussant doucement mon épaule . '' Hé , Bella ? Jasper ne t'a jamais parlé de la première fois qu'il est venu ici , sur cette montagne ? ''

J'ai penché ma tête en arrière pour regarder Jasper . Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres . '' Raconte-moi , bébé . '' murmurais-je .

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il regarda les miens pendant qu'il parlait . '' Peu de temps après que Peter et Charlotte soient partis , il m'a écrit une lettre pour me demander de leur rendre visite . Ils ne vivaient pas très loin d'ici à l'époque … alors j'ai pris un congé de quelques jours et suis venue les voir . Peter m'a conduit ici et j'ai fini par m'asseoir là pendant trois jours . ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' Pourquoi es-tu resté assis ici pendant si longtemps Jasper ? As-tu essayé de trouver Dieu ou quelque chose ? ''

Jasper sourit : '' J'ai essayé de trouver **quelque chose **… ''

'' As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? '' Demandais-je .

Il leva sa main pour la poser sur ma joue et la caressa doucement : '' Ouais … je pense que j'ai trouvé . ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' Avant que vous deux ne repartiez à nouveau , j'aimerais retourner à la maison . Je viens d'acheter de nouveaux trucs de paintball et je meurs d'envie de les essayer mais comme nous n'avons jamais de compagnie … '' Il se tut .

Je l'ai regardé comme s'il était fou : '' Le paintball ? ''

Il m'a juste souri : '' Ne t'inquiète pas , Bella . Je pense que tu seras toi-même naturellement . En outre , Charlotte et moi allons y aller mollo avec vous deux . ''

Jasper a ri : '' Comme si diable tu voudrais . Bella et moi allons te botter le cul . ''

Peter leva un sourcil : '' Est-ce un défi , Whitlock ? ''

Jasper sourit : '' Tu peux parier ton cul que c'en est un . ''

Nous avons donc décidé , contre mon meilleur jugement , d'aller jouer au paintball . Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison , Charlotte m'a entraîné dans sa chambre . '' Oh , Bella , tu ne peux pas porter ça . Un short et un débardeur ne sont pas idéals pour protéger ta peau fragile d'humaine contre ses maudits pistolets de paintball à haute puissance qu'il a achetée . Nous devons te couvrir un peu plus . ''

Elle a fouillé dans son placard et en sortit un pantalon et une chemise de camouflage . J'ai ri : '' As-tu des vêtements pour toutes les occasions ? ''

Elle sourit et leva les sourcils : '' Eh bien , oui , Peter aime les trucs de camouflage . Il trouve qu'ils me font paraître ... sexy . '' Nous avons ri . Elle semblait être une fille vraiment agréable et , assez étrangement , ses yeux rouges ne me dérangeaient pas du tout .

J'ai mis le pantalon et il correspondait parfaitement . Il descendait assez bas sur mes hanches et je savais que Jasper apprécierait . J'ai mis la chemise par-dessus mon débardeur blanc et je l'ai noué sur le devant . J'ai ramassé mes cheveux en queue de cheval et j'étais prête à aller tirer quelques trucs .

Jasper a souri jusqu'aux oreilles quand il m'a vu et il m'a pris dans ses bras : '' Tu me sembles sacrément sexy là-dedans … ''

J'ai ri et Charlotte me fit un clin d'œil . C'est ainsi qu'a commencé le jeu amusant de tirer sur l'être humain . Charlotte et Peter nous filaient des coups de pied aux culs … eh bien , le mien principalement . J'étais le canard boiteux et Jasper ne voulait pas quitter mon côté , ce qui le rendait également vulnérable . Finalement , j'en ai eu assez et quand Jasper et moi avons été accroupis derrière de gros rochers , j'ai proposé une tactique .

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et murmurai : '' Ils vont nous baiser jusqu'à l'os , Whitlock . ''

Il fronça les sourcils et chuchota : '' Ouais , je suis désolé qu'ils se soient ligués contre toi . ''

J'ai souri et répondu doucement : '' Ce n'est pas grave , chéri , nous allons l'utiliser à notre avantage . J'ai un plan . ''

Il leva les sourcils : '' D'accord . C'est quoi ce plan ? ''

'' Nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas les battre … ils sont trop rapides . Ils peuvent entendre mon cœur battre et me sentir à un kilomètre de distance mais … ils ne peuvent pas te battre . Alors je vais jouer l'appât . ''

Il fronça encore les sourcils : '' En aucun cas … je ne vais pas te permettre de te sacrifier simplement pour que nous puissions gagner . ''

J'ai ri doucement : '' Jasper , c'est seulement du paintball . Si tu continues à rester directement à côté de moi , ils vont nous battre . Nous devons nous séparer . C'est pour le bien de l'équipe … l'équipe Whitlock . Je vais les conduire dans un endroit à découvert , toi , tu seras caché quelque part hors de portée pour les attendre et tu mettras leurs culs brillants sur ton tableau de chasse . ''

Il riait doucement maintenant : '' C'est effectivement un bon plan , Bella . Très bien , mais je vais les descendre avant qu'ils n'arrivent à te toucher . Je te le promets .''

_Comme si c'était important … je suis déjà couverte de la tête aux pieds de peinture visqueuse jaune … _

J'ai souri et me suis penchée vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres de pierres : '' Je t'aime , bébé . ''

'' Je t'aime aussi , chérie . ''

J'ai attrapé mon stupide pistolet à peinture et souris : '' Chargé et verrouillé , Whitlock . ''

Il a ri et m'a embrassé à nouveau : '' Putain , tu es tellement mignonne , Bella . ''

'' Pas maintenant , Chéri , nous sommes en pleine guerre … ''

Il secoua la tête , riant toujours : '' Bien , je vais te couvrir , soldat . ''

Il a disparu en un instant , sans doute au sommet d'un arbre ou probablement autre chose . J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et me suis levée . Je me suis mise à marcher dans la clairière , mon pistolet prêt à tirer : '' Vous allez bien , brillants fouteurs ? je suis là ! ''

Un instant plus tard une brise fraîche souffla près de moi et avant même que je ne puisse me retourner , j'ai entendu le coup de feu familier du pistolet à peinture . J'attendais l'impact quand Peter s'est mis à jurer . '' Fils de pute , tu m'as tiré dans l'œil ! '' Charlotte riait alors que de la peinture verte coulait de ses jambes . Jasper sauta à terre et se mit à rire : '' Enfoiré , ça t'apprendra à aller après ma copine … c'était plutôt dégueulasse , Peter . ''

Peter continuait d'essuyer la peinture dans ses yeux : '' Je savais qu'elle trouverait un moyen … elle déteste perdre . Ça pique réellement , connard . ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire et Jasper m'a pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front : '' C'était une excellente idée , Bonnie . ''

J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et souri : '' Merci , Clyde . ''

L'incident de l'œil piquant terminé , j'ai été ravie que nous décidions d'aller nous baigner . Nous sommes retournés à la maison et nous nous sommes lavés avec le tuyau d'arrosage avant de sauter dans la piscine . Je m'étais changé et je portais un bikini rouge que Charlotte m'avait simplement permis de lui emprunter .

Nous avons nagé pendant un moment , jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à tomber . Peter a eu la brillante idée de me faire un barbecue , seulement il était vraiment très mauvais pour ça . Jasper était près de lui , regardant le troisième steak qu'il essayait de préparer .'' J'sais pas , mec . Je ne crois toujours pas qu'il doit ressembler à ça … ''

Lorsque Peter l'a attrapé avec le gant de cuisine qu'il utilisait pour le feu et l'a jeté dans la piscine … j'ai pensé que c'était mon signe pour prendre en charge les tâches de cuisine .

_C'est une bonne chose que ces deux soient des vampires parce qu'ils ne savent pas faire cuire une merde … _

Quelques minutes plus tard , nous étions assis sur une petite table de pique-nique qu'ils avaient dans le fond de leur cour … pourquoi ils avaient une table de pique-nique et un barbecue , je ne saurai jamais …

Pendant que je mangeais mon steak et ma salade , nous avons tous parlé . Il s'avère que Peter ne se souvient de rien de sa vie humaine … _Est-ce parce qu'il n'en était pas un ? _

Peter était une énigme _. _Il était si familier pour moi … même si je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi . Il était évident pour moi que nous étions en quelque sorte connectés … si mes rêves étaient vrais alors il était avec moi quand Jasper était encore humain …

Jasper a interrompu ma rêverie : '' Hé , Bella ? Peter va s'occuper de toi demain , je dois m'occuper de certaines choses que j'ai réellement besoin de faire . ''

Je l'ai regardé : '' D'accord , combien de temps sera tu partis ? '' Je pouvais gérer une ou deux heures sans lui … je pense que je peux …

Il fronça les sourcils : '' Euh … juste une journée . ''

'' Un jour ? Ça veut dire que tu pars le matin et que tu ne rentres pas avant le lendemain ? ''

Il hocha la tête . J'ai froncé mes sourcils à l'idée d'être sans lui pendant aussi longtemps .

'' Où vas-tu ? ''

Il souriait maintenant : '' Je voudrais vraiment que ce soit une surprise , Bella . C'est seulement pour une journée et je te jure que ça en vaudra vraiment la peine . ''

Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et m'a tiré près de lui . Il s'est mis à ronronner dans mon oreille et je me suis mise à pouffer de rire .

'' D'accord , Jazz . J'imagine que je peux te laisser partir une journée . Mais tu vas revenir , hein ? '' Je savais que c'était irrationnel de demander ça mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de sortir . ''

Il sourit : '' Bella … bien sûr que je vais revenir . C'était une question ridicule . ''

Je souriais à présent car je sentais le réconfort passer à travers mon corps . Je lui ai lancé ensuite un mauvais regard pour m'influencer . Il rit : '' Tu ne peux pas rester en colère contre moi , Bella . ''

Je me suis mise à rire car il avait absolument raison .

Après le dîner , Jasper et moi avons décidé de prendre un bain . J'étais allongée contre sa poitrine , profitant à fond de l'eau chaude et de sa peau fraîche . La journée avait été assez longue et j'étais crevé .

Je me suis pelotonné dans son côté et mis mes bras autour de sa taille alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de la mienne . J'ai soupiré d'une voix ensommeillée : '' Je t'aime , Jasper . ''

Il me caressa les cheveux : '' Je t'aime aussi , Bella . ''

Je savais que le sommeil approchait à grands pas et que je devais parler rapidement . '' Jasper , je tenais à te parler de mon rêve mais je voulais le faire seul à seule , mais à présent je suis trop fatiguée . '' Lui dis-je en baillant . '' je vais t'en parler demain , d'accord ? Appelle-moi et je te dirais tout . '' J'ai senti ses lèvres fraîches sur le dessus de ma tête et puis plus rien …

_Je marchais vers lui dans notre prairie . Il s'est levé et m'a souri : '' Hé , Bella . '' J'ai souri en retour : '' Hé , Jazz . Joyeux anniversaire . '' _

_J'étais complètement terrifiée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais je savais que je devais le faire . Si je devais tomber , il devait savoir la vérité . _

_Il s'approcha et enroula ses bras solidement autour de ma taille . J'ai tenu le dos de sa chemise . Il me regardait avec l'inquiétude gravée sur son beau visage : '' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , Chérie ? '' _

_J'ai regardé tendrement dans ses yeux verts et soupirai : '' Jasper … nous devons parler . '' _

_Il était plus inquiet à présent : '' Tu ne veux pas encore partir , n'est-ce pas ? '' _

_Je lui ai donné un doux sourire : '' Je ne vais nulle part , Jasper , mais je dois te dire certaines choses sur moi-même . J'ai besoin de te dire la vérité et quand j'aurai fini , tu pourrais te sentir très différent à mon sujet .'' _

_J'ai baissé la tête et regardé l'herbe vert tendre de la prairie . _

_Il se pencha pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux . '' Rien ne va jamais pouvoir changer ce que je ressens pour toi , Bella . '' _

_Je me suis doucement reculé et lui montra le sol : '' Asseyons-nous . C'est plutôt une longue histoire . '' _

_Nous nous sommes assis côte à côte et j'ai pris une profonde respiration . Je me préparais à enfreindre encore une autre règle … et celle-ci était énorme . _

_J'ai replié mes genoux contre ma poitrine et le regardai : '' Que crois-tu que je suis ? '' _

_Il sourit gentiment : '' Je pense que tu es un ange , Bella . Je pense que tu es mon ange gardien . '' _

_J'ai soupiré : '' Tu as à moitié raison . Je suis un ange mais je ne suis pas un gardien . '' _

_Il avait l'air un peu confus : '' Oh . Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Si tu n'es pas un ange gardien , pourquoi es-tu avec moi tout le temps ? '' _

_Je suis mordu la lèvre pendant un moment pendant que je cherchais un moyen facile de lui expliquer ça … mais il n'y en avait aucun . _

_'' Jasper , je suis un soldat . Un ange de la guerre . '' _

_Il fronça les sourcils , réellement confus : '' Un soldat ? Pourquoi le Ciel aurait besoin de soldats ? '' _

_J'ai pris à nouveau une profonde respiration : '' Que sais-tu sur le ciel et l'enfer ? '' _

_Il haussa les épaules : '' Je pense que je connais les bases … je veux dire que je vais à l'église tous les dimanches . '' _

_J'ai passé mes doigts dans mes cheveux dans le but de garder mon calme . '' Bon , eh bien , laisse-moi te raconter la véritable histoire . Revenons avant que les humains n'aient jamais été créé . Il n'y avait que des anges . Tout était simple … tout était bon . Ensuite , Dieu a décidé de créer l'homme pour que les anges veillent sur eux . Les anges veillaient sur les humains et certains d'entre eux sont devenus très jaloux . Ils leur semblaient que les humains étaient mieux traités … ils avaient le libre arbitre … ces anges ont estimé qu'ils ne devraient pas perdre leur temps ou leurs talents pour des êtres humains quand tant de personnes avaient tourné le dos à Dieu . Leurs colères et leurs jalousies se sont transformées en quelque chose de diabolique . '' _

_Finalement , ils ont trouvé un chef qui croyait qu'il serait un meilleur souverain au paradis . Il a décidé de renverser le Royaume des Cieux afin de pouvoir régner sur les humains , accablant ainsi leurs âmes pour l'éternité . C'est ainsi que la guerre éclata . J'ai été créé pour combattre dans cette guerre . _

_Il était allongé dans l'herbe , sur le côté en face de moi . '' Allonges-toi , Bella . '' _

_Je me suis installée dans la même position . Il se releva sur le coude : '' Continues , s'il te plaît . '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête : '' Eh bien … j'ai combattu . La guerre a duré près d'un siècle avant que les anges ne contraignent les anges déchus , qui sont maintenant connus comme étant des démons , à descendre en enfer où ils demeurent aujourd'hui … du moins pour l'instant . '' _

_Jasper me regardait curieusement : '' Alors , qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant s'il n'y a pas de guerre pour te battre ? '' _

_J'ai soupiré et détourna le regard : '' La plupart du temps , de la reconnaissance . Je cherche des signes potentiels de trouble de l'un des anges déchus et je m'en occupe . Tu vois … Satan ne joue pas loyalement et mon boulot consiste à garder une longueur d'avance sur lui . '' _

_C'est un garçon intelligent … il va comprendre . _

_'' D'accord , mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es avec moi ? '' _

_J'ai pris une autre respiration profonde et regardai dans ses beaux yeux innocents alors que je partageais avec lui tous les secrets du Ciel : '' Je vais y venir de toute façon . Il y a plusieurs siècles , quand j'étais plus jeune à mon poste , un démon est passé à travers les mailles du filet et a trouvé un chemin vers la Terre . Il s'est camouflé en un être humain incroyablement beau et marcha parmi eux . Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs de séduction et de luxure pour les attirer … ensuite il les mordait … leurs injectant le mal absolu avec sa langue venimeuse . L'introduction de ce venin dans le sang d'un être humain condamne leur âme instantanément à l'Enfer . Ils perdent leurs vies , leurs âmes et ils marchent parmi les vivants comme les fantassins de l'Enfer . Ils mordent d'autres êtres humains et ils propagent le venin , créant ainsi une forte armée sur terre pour Satan . Ça a le potentiel pour devenir une épidémie . '' _

_Il m'a regardé avec incrédulité : '' Tu me dis qu'il y a des morts qui se promènent parmi les gens , qui les mordent et accablent leurs âmes ? '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête : '' Les êtres humains les appellent des vampires . '' _

_La compréhension à traversé son visage : '' Tu veux dire que les vampires sont réels ? '' _

_'' Oui , ils sont bien réels . Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment , Jasper . Je dois faire preuve de prudence . Si quelqu'un apprend que je t'ai dit tout ça … ce serait très mauvais pour moi . '' _

_L'inquiétude s'est répandu sur son visage : '' Bella , s'il te plaît , ne vas pas t'attirer n'importe quel genre d'ennuis à cause de moi ! Tu n'a pas à me dire quoi que ce soit si ça signifie que tu pourrais être blessée . '' _

_Le chagrin et la culpabilité me pesaient parce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire toute la vérité … une partie de moi avait veillé sur lui toute sa vie et quand viendrait le temps pour moi de le détruire , il n'y aurait aucune chance que je perde . Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de la partie où il devient un vampire et endure des années de tortures , le faisant seulement devenir si puissant qu'il conduirait l'armée de l'Enfer dans la bataille finale . Ce serait la bataille qui mettrait fin à l'humanité tout entière … la bataille qui enverrait tout le monde en Enfer pour l'éternité … la bataille que je ne pouvais plus gagner ._

_'' Bella ? Chérie , arrête de te sentir comme ça , s'il te plaît . Je t'ai dit que rien ne pourrait changer ce que je ressens pour toi et je le pensais . Je t'aime . '' Il tendit la main et me tira par ma robe alors qu'un beau sourire se propageait sur son visage . _

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour . Jasper pourrait tenir le mal à distance seulement avec un simple sourire . _

_'' Je t'aime aussi , Jasper . Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours . '' _

_Il sourit timidement : '' Tu es un ange , alors … as-tu des ailes ? '' _

_Je me suis assise et replié encore mes genoux : '' Euh … ouais . '' _

_Il s'est également assis : '' Puis-je les voir ? '' _

_Nom de Dieu ! '' J'aimerais mieux pas . '' _

_Il était blessé : '' Pourquoi pas ? '' _

_J'ai soupiré et fermé les yeux : '' Jasper … je sais à quoi tu t'attends . De belles et parfaites ailes blanches … mes ailes ne sont pas ce à quoi tu t'attends . '' _

_Il a tendu la main et l'a glissé sur ma cuisse en remontant jusqu'à ma hanche où il serra fortement les doigts sur ma robe : '' Bella , tu ne pourras jamais être moins qu'absolument parfaite . '' _

_J'ai gardé les yeux fermés alors que je prenais une profonde respiration … je ne pourrais jamais lui refuser quoi que ce soit . _

_Lentement j'ai déployé mes ailes et j'ai attendu que le choc et le dégoût qu'il allait ressentir , m'atteigne . J'ai attendu … mais tout ce que j'ai senti était l'admiration … l'amour … le respect … la convoitise … _

_J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Jasper me regarder , les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte : '' Tu es si belle … je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible pour toi d'être encore plus à couper le souffle mais là … c'est tout simplement … incroyable … '' _

_J'ai froncé mes sourcils : '' Tu penses vraiment que je suis belle ? '' _

_Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles : '' Oui , Bella . Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que toi en ce moment . '' Il était sincère … je pouvais le sentir . _

_J'ai rougi et j'ai su à ce moment-là que je ne laisserais jamais partir … et peu importais ce que je devrais faire pour le garder . _

_Il me regarda et murmura : '' As-tu endommagé tes ailes en combattant ? '' _

_J'ai de nouveau regardé le sol : '' Ouais … comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt , ils ne se battaient pas loyalement . '' Je savais à quoi mes ailes ressemblaient . Elles étaient brûlées et effilochées … arrachées et déchirées … presque entièrement teintées de noir dû aux feux et aux cendres … elles étaient défigurées . _

_'' Isabella , regarde-moi . '' Sa voix était douce et harmonieuse . _

_J'ai levé les yeux dans les siens alors que le délicieux sourire malicieux que j'avais appris à aimer apparaissait sur son visage : '' Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quel point tu es sexy ? '' _

_Je me suis mordu la lèvre quand il s'est encore une fois penché vers moi , me forçant à m'allonger dans l'herbe . Il était trop près … je sentais son souffle passer doucement sur mon visage … je sentais son corps durement pressé contre le mien … les mains posées au sol de chaque côté de mon visage . Ma respiration était désormais officiellement devenue erratique … _

_Il s'arrêta , ses lèvres douloureusement près des miennes : '' Bella , tu me rends complètement fou … '' _

_Son cœur battait la chamade … il battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que c'était le mien . Il me désirait . Il me désirait autant que je le désirais , mais j'étais toujours paralysée par la peur , ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait arriver . Je n'avais jamais touché un être humain … seul les anges gardiens étaient autorisés à le faire . Que ferais-je si je fais quelque chose qui le blesse ? _

_Il a ensuite frotté doucement son nez sur ma robe , entre mes seins . Mon esprit est devenu embrumé de désir et j'ai crispé mes mains dans l'herbe douce à côté de moi , dans un effort désespéré pour m'éviter de le saisir . _

_Il a embrassé mon estomac à travers ma robe et de doux gémissements s'attardaient maintenant sur mes lèvres . Ses mains sont allés doucement sur mes cuisses , saisissant doucement le tissu de ma robe pour le frotter dessus . _

_Il a promené ses lèvres de mon estomac à la jonction de mes hanches et je sentais l'humidité de sa langue s'infiltrer à travers ma robe alors qu'il me mordillait doucement . J'ai voûté mon dos instantanément et gémis son nom à perdre haleine . _

_Il me regarda , les yeux brûlants de désir : '' Veux-tu que j'arrête , Bella ? '' _

_Enfer , non je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête … j'aurai dû , mais je voulais seulement … davantage . _

_J'ai chuchoté à travers ma respiration en lambeaux : '' Ne t'arrête pas , Jasper . S'il te plaît , ne t'arrête pas … '' _

_Je l'ai senti sourire contre ma hanche pendant qu'il posait de sinueux baisers mouillés en remontant le long de ma hanche vers mon estomac . Il se déplaçait lentement entre mes jambes , les poussant à s'ouvrir doucement pour lui . Il se pencha ensuite de nouveau sur moi et j'ai haleté quand il a sorti sa langue pour lécher mon mamelon . _

_Il l'a pris dans sa bouche à travers la robe et l'a sucé doucement tandis que son autre main parcourait mes hanches … mes fesses … mes côtés avant de venir pétrir doucement mon autre sein . Je n'arrivais plus à penser … tout ce que je pouvais faire était de sentir ce qu'il faisait pour moi et ces nouvelles sensations que j'éprouvais ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer . _

_Jasper leva les yeux vers moi et me chuchota : '' As-tu déjà été touché , Bella ? '' _

_Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en essayant de reprendre ma respiration pour me calmer . Jasper était au-delà d'excité et quand son désir et son envie se sont combinés avec mes sentiments … ce fut presque trop difficile à supporter . _

_'' Non , Jasper , aucun homme ne m'a jamais touché . Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça … '' _

_Il m'a regardé avec convoitise : '' Puis-je te toucher ? Je m'en tiendrais à tes règles … j'ai … besoin d'être plus proche de toi … Bella . '' _

_Sa tête reposait maintenant sur mon ventre . Il haletait et je me sentais défaillir par l'intensité du désir dans lequel je me noyais . J'ai gémi : '' Pas sur la peau … à part ça … tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour moi … ''_

_Si seulement j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas lui faire de mal … je n'avais jamais vraiment utilisé mes pouvoirs pour de bonnes choses … ils ont toujours été utilisés pour les combats … je veux dire , je peux transformer un homme en cendres d'un simple effleurement …_

_Oh Dieu , je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne … je voulais goûter à ses lèvres douces … je voulais glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure blonde ondulée … _

_Notre désir et notre convoitise étaient réellement hors limites à présent … ça avait commencé comme une douce brise troublante mais … l'amour … la luxure … le désir étaient en train de prendre de la vitesse et atteignaient maintenant le territoire du cyclone . Nous étions tous les deux tremblant . Ses mains ont glissé jusqu'à mes hanches et ses doigts ont trouvé la ceinture de ma petite culotte . Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens quand il l'a glissé lentement le long de mes jambes à travers le tissu soyeux de ma robe . Il la releva et enleva le sous-vêtement en faisant très attention à ne pas toucher mes jambes ._

_Je perdais lentement mon emprise sur moi-même … une par une , les briques s'écroulaient et mon esprit s'assombrissait avec des sentiments de pure extase à chacun de ses gestes . _

_Il a saisi le bas de ma robe et l'a lentement relevé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enroulée autour de ma taille . Ma tête roula et mon dos s'est arqué quand ses sentiments m'ont traversé comme un raz-de-marée … lorsque ce raz-de-marée s'est écrasé dans le cyclone déjà existant … l'enfer s'est déchaîné ._

_J'ai attrapé sa chemise dans mes poings crispés et l'ai tiré vers moi en murmurant à travers mon souffle : '' Retire ton jean … mais garde ton caleçon … '' _

_Il me regarda légèrement choqué mais je fus bientôt inondé par des vagues de désir et d'amour … d'envie et de luxure …_

_Jasper m'a donné un léger sourire avant de se lever pour déboutonner son jean . Il l'a déboutonné lentement pour l'ouvrir et j'ai crispé mes mains dans l'herbe à nouveau dans un effort pour les garder loin des boutons . _

_Cependant , avec le tsunami d'émotions me tirant dans et hors de la conscience … je n'avais plus le complet contrôle de moi-même …_

_Je me suis assise et j'ai saisi les côtés de son jean pour les lui retirer . J'ai posé ma tête sur son ventre un moment par-dessus sa chemise blanche . J'ai sorti ma langue pour atteindre et suivre les muscles inférieurs de son ventre … même avec sa chemise je pouvais toujours le goûter . Je le sentais contre ma poitrine … palpitant … tremblant à travers son caleçon … je sentais chaque délicieux petit mouvement que faisait son corps incroyable …_

_J'ai levé les yeux vers lui . Il était tout aussi perdu que moi dans cette sensation . Je lui ai souri : '' Respire , Jasper . '' _

_Il n'avait manifestement pas réalisé qu'il retenait son souffle parce qu'il hoqueta et tomba sur moi , me clouant au sol où il se rattrapa sur les mains . Il était haletant et j'ai murmuré : '' Tu vas bien ? '' Il s'est doucement mis à rire en rougissant profondément : '' Ouais … je vais bien … c'est juste que … '' Il était embarrassé . _

_J'ai regardé dans ses beaux yeux verts tendrement et souris : '' Ce n'est pas grave , Jasper … je sais exactement ce que tu ressens . '' _

_Il m'a souri et j'ai senti sa confiance revenir … j'aimais tellement un Jasper arrogant et confiant … _

_Lentement , il se pencha à nouveau sur moi , pressant son corps contre le mien . Ses genoux ont ouvert les miens un peu plus et il s'installa entre eux . Quand j'ai senti son érection pressée contre mes lèvres inférieures à travers le tissu de son caleçon … j'ai failli exploser . J'ai attrapé les côtés de son caleçon , serrant le tissu et le tirant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit encore plus proche de moi ._

_Il gémit et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites un moment avant qu'il n'approche ses lèvres de nouveau douloureusement près des miennes . Il a commencé à bouger ses hanches de haut en bas entre mes plis et … et je l'ai trempé à travers le tissu de son caleçon . Nous étions tous les deux gémissant et haletant … j'ai soulevé mes jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille par-dessus sa chemise . _

_Il a fermé les yeux une seconde avant de retrouver les miens . Il chuchota sous son souffle : '' Je ne vais pas te toucher à moins que tu ne me le demande aussi … alors demande-le-moi , Bella . Je sais que tu as peur mais je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas . Je t'aime et je te fais confiance . Je veux faire l'amour avec toi , Bella . '' _

_J'ai fermé les yeux hermétiquement quand les dernières briques sont tombées et se sont écrasées allègrement sur le sol . J'ai ouvert les yeux en pensant …_

_Tant pis … si je vais en Enfer … je suis sûr , par l'enfer , que je vais profiter du voyage … _

_J'ai levé et mis mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux le tirant pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes . Les cyclones , raz de marées et tsunamis d'amour et de luxure se réunirent et ce fut … une explosion de sentiments . _

_Des endroits de mon corps dont j'ignorais l'existence , sont soudainement devenus hypers conscientes des cellules du sien et se sont mis à hurler en moi . J'ai glissé ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et il s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche . Nous nous sommes embrassés profondément en envoyant chaque parcelle de désir et d'envie que nous avions en nous vers l'autre ._

_J'ai saisi le bas de sa chemise et la lui a rapidement retiré , la laissant tomber sur le sol . Il se dégagea juste le temps de la passer par-dessus sa tête puis ses lèvres se sont écrasées de nouveau sur les miennes . _

_Nous étions légèrement frénétiques quand il a enveloppé son bras sous moi et s'est assis sur ses mollets , m'amenant avec lui , mes jambes encore enroulées autour de sa taille . Il a gardé son bras autour de moi pour me tenir pendant qu'il saisissait le bas de ma robe pour l'enlever rapidement et , d'un seul mouvement , elle alla rejoindre sa chemise sur le sol ._

_Dès la robe disparue , sa bouche a trouvé mon cou où il a placé des baisers humides , la bouche ouverte , le long de mon cou , sur mes épaules et sur ma gorge en me reposant sur le terrain . Mes orteils ont trouvé les côtés de son caleçon et je me suis servie de mes pieds pour le faire descendre . Il l'a rapidement saisi pour finir de l'enlever . _

_J'ai senti son érection se poser contre mon ventre et j'ai eu le souffle coupé quand je l'ai regardé .C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu d'érection de ma vie … mais je n'avais jamais imaginé quelque chose de plus impressionnant que Jasper . Il était long et épais … je l'ai senti palpiter contre moi et j'ai gémi . _

_Ses mains se sont posés sur ma taille , me tirant plus près de lui . Il mit fin au baiser alors que je sentais sa queue frotter mon clitoris . Il gémit doucement et me regarda dans les yeux en murmurant : '' L'as-tu déjà fait ? '' _

_Mes mains continuaient de lui serrer les cheveux et les épaules : '' Non . '' _

_Il sourit doucement : '' J'imagine que tu sais déjà que moi non plus . Tu dois me dire si je te fais mal , d'accord ? '' _

_Je lui ai souri en retour … je débordais complètement d'amour et de bonheur … _

_'' D'accord . '' Murmurais-je ._

_J'étais terrifiée et euphorique en même temps … je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais sur le point de faire l'amour avec Jasper Whitlock … je l'avais tellement voulue pendant si longtemps et voilà qu'il allait être finalement à moi …_

_Ses lèvres ont retrouvé les miennes et il m'a embrassé doucement mais profondément alors que je sentais le bout de sa bite pénétrer lentement mon intérieur . Mes parois se sont resserrés autour de l'intrusion massive et j'ai enfoncé mes ongles dans le dos de Jasper . Il a sifflé et je l'ai relâché immédiatement : '' Je suis vraiment désolé , Jasper … je n'avais pas l'intention de … '' _

_Il m'a coupé en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et murmura : '' Tu es un ange , Chérie … mais je suis un homme . Je suis assez résistant et tu ne vas pas me briser alors cesse de t'inquiéter … tu vas bien ? '' _

_Je haletais contre ses lèvres : '' Dieu , oui … tu peux aller plus loin . '' _

_Il gémit et se poussa en moi jusqu'à ce que je sente ses hanches contre les miennes . J'ai voûté mon dos et ses lèvres ont trouvé ma gorge à nouveau . Il entrait et sortait avec de profonds mouvements fluides faisant exploser toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps à chaque fois . _

_La mince couche de sueur qui recouvrait son corps le faisait plus facilement glisser contre le mien . Nous respirions tous les deux difficilement , alternants baisers à couper le souffle , les yeux fermés , et gémissements de plaisir , nous emparant de ce que nous pouvions saisir et essayant de le garder ._

_Je le sentais au fond de moi , très proche de sa libération imminente … je sentais son ventre et les muscles de ses cuisses se serrer … je sentais et entendais son cœur battre la chamade …_

_Il remonta ses mains de mon visage pour les serrer dans mes cheveux alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes . _

_Il gémit doucement : '' Bella … oh Bella … je t'aime … tu es à moi à présent , Chérie … je ne pourrais jamais te laisser partir … '' _

_Je sentais que ma libération était imminente quand mes murs se sont resserrés autour de lui . '' Éternellement , Jasper , je suis à toi … je te jure que je vais trouver un moyen pour y parvenir … je t'aime . '' _

_Il a joui en moi et j'ai explosé tout aussi violemment , nous écrasant tous les deux dans l'herbe . Nous sommes restés couchés là encore longtemps après , nous tenant l'un l'autre et priant silencieusement pour rester dans ce rêve à jamais . _

_Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples que ça . J'ai soupiré : '' Tu t'apprêtes à te réveiller , Jasper . '' _

_Il écarta les cheveux de mon visage et embrassa doucement mes lèvres : '' Je te remercie pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire . '' _

_J'ai souri contre ses lèvres : '' De rien , et demain … je reçois quelque chose … '' _

_Il leva les sourcils et me sourit de travers : '' Que veux-tu , Bella ? ''_

_J'ai sorti mon sourire malicieux de nouveau alors que je le repoussais dans l'herbe pour enfourcher ses genoux : '' Je veux être sur le dessus . '' _

_Il a ri alors qu'il traçait de petits cercles sur mes hanches avec ses doigts . '' J'ai créé un monstre … '' _

_J'ai souri et me suis mordue la lèvre : '' C'est de ta faute . Tu m'as dit une fois que , lorsque tu me toucherais , je ne voudrais plus jamais que tu t'arrêtes … tu avais raison . '' _

_Il s'est mis à rire et s'est assis , nous mettant face à face . Il posa une main sur ma hanche pour me tirer plus près de lui … son autre main caressait ma joue doucement : '' Bella ? Veux-tu me promettre quelque chose ? '' _

_Je l'ai regardé : '' Tout ce que tu veux . '' _

_Il prit une grande respiration : '' Je ne suis pas stupide , Bella . J'ai compris que si tu me surveilles c'est parce que je suis une menace potentielle quelque part le long de la ligne . Puisque tu as parlé de vampires … je devine que c'est là que ça se dirige . Je t'aime trop pour que tu essayes de faire quelque chose de stupide pour me sauver . Quand le temps sera venu pour toi de finir ta mission … finis là . Ne te mets pas plus en danger à cause de moi . Assures-toi lorsque le moment sera venu … de me laisser partir . '' _

_Je savais qu'il allait le comprendre …_

_Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux quand je l'ai regardé . '' Non . Je ne vais jamais te promettre ça . Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pour résoudre ce problème , Jasper , mais je te jure que je vais trouver . '' _

_Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et soupira : '' Bella , je t'aime et je te demande de le faire pour moi … s'il te plaît … sais-tu combien de temps nous pourrons rester ensemble ? '' _

_J'ai enfoui mon visage dans sa poitrine en sanglotant : '' Trois ans , cinq mois , vingt deux jours … '' _

_Il a soulevé mon menton pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux . Il essuya mes larmes et sourit : '' Je te verrai demain soir , Isabella . '' _

_Je me suis efforcée de lui sourire sachant qu'il sentait encore mon angoisse … comme je sentais la sienne . _

_'' Je serai là , Jazz . Je t'aime . '' _

_'' Je t'aime , Bella . '' _

_J'ai ensuite tout simplement disparu à nouveau sous ses doigts … _

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM**

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Chanson pour ce chapitre : Wild Angels by Martina McBride **

**L'adresse de la playlist de mistyhaze420 est sur son profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre vingt et un **

**POV Bella **

Je me suis réveillé dans un état de panique total : '' Jasper ? '' Il a rapidement enveloppé ses bras solides et froids autour de mon corps et j'ai senti une vague de calme passer me passer à travers le corps , mais cela n'a guère contribué à apaiser mes peurs . '' Tu vas bien , chérie ? '' J'étais haletante et m'accrochais à lui de peur qu'en le lâchant , même pour une seconde , il ne disparaisse . Il a enlevé les cheveux de mon visage et me regarda : '' Chut , bébé … tout va bien . Qu'est-ce qui t'a donc tellement effrayé , Bella ? ''

J'ai respiré profondément pour reprendre mes esprits . Je l'ai regardé dans ses beaux yeux dorés : '' Je vais bien , Jasper . Aussi longtemps que je te tiendrais dans mes bras … je serais bien . ''

Il sourit et me serra plus près de lui alors qu'il s'installait sous les couvertures avec moi . J'ai soupiré et me suis blotti dans sa poitrine de pierre , qui était pour moi l'endroit le plus confortable du monde pour poser ma tête . Dès que je fus assez calmé pour parler rationnellement , j'ai levé mes yeux dans les siens : '' Jasper ? Je dois te parler de mes rêves … '' Mais avant que je ne puisse terminer , on a frappé à la porte .

'' Hé connard , tu dois aller à l'aéroport si tu veux prendre ton vol . '' Peter hurlait à travers la porte .

Jasper soupira et embrassa mes lèvres doucement : '' Bella , je dois y aller maintenant . Je te promets que nous parlerons plus tard , d'accord ? Veux-tu venir jusqu'à l'aéroport avec moi ? Peter va me déposer … ''

_Il est triste … je le sens lourdement autour de moi …_

J'ai souri tant bien que mal mais je détestais vraiment l'idée qu'il me quitte … même pour seulement une journée . '' Ouais , je vais aller avec toi . '' Il me regarda dans les yeux et soupira : '' Bébé ? Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? C'est seulement pour une journée … ''

J'ai mis ma main sur sa joue et déglutis : '' Tu te sens triste , toi aussi . '' Il s'est efforcé de sourire : '' Je vais bien , Bella . '' J'ai secoué la tête : '' Inutile de mentir , Jasper . Je peux sentir ce que tu ressens en ce moment . '' Il m'a serré contre sa poitrine et enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux : '' Désolé … je regrette … je déteste devoir te quitter mais je sais que ça en vaut la peine , nous allons donc simplement devoir surmonter cette journée , ensuite , une fois que tu seras à nouveau dans mes bras , je jure de ne plus jamais te laisser partir . ''

J'ai levé les yeux et lui fit sourire réel cette fois et il m'a retourné un magnifique sourire avant de m'embrasser doucement une dernière fois .

Nous sommes sortis du lit et je regardais l'horloge . Il était sept heures du matin et le jour pointait à peine à travers la fenêtre . J'ai mis un jean et une chemise … exactement comme Jasper . Il a noué ses doigts avec les miens et nous avons descendu l'escalier . Charlotte m'a donné une barre de céréales aux fruits quand je suis sorti par la porte , elle riait en me disant qu'elle sentait mauvais .

Quand Peter a ouvert la porte de son garage , j'ai eu le souffle coupé : '' Jésus , Peter ! Tu aimes beaucoup les voitures ? '' Il y avait au moins dix voitures dans le massif édifice … toutes de grosses voitures classiques . Peter se mit à rire : '' Bella … ce sont mes bébés . '' Il caressait l'une d'elles avec amour et lui chuchota : '' C'est bien ma chérie … c'est une fille … elle ne peut pas comprendre … tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi … ''

J'ai ri : '' Peter … tu es vraiment un type bizarre . ''

Il sourit : '' Des gouttes d'eau , Bella . Nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau . À présent … voyons voir … qui sera la fille chanceuse aujourd'hui … '' Il regarda ses nombreuses voitures avant de se décider . '' Très bien , ce sera la Shelby GT . ''

Nous nous sommes entassés dans la biplace et j'étais confortablement installé sur les genoux de mon magnifique époux . Il avait enveloppé ses bras autour de moi et j'ai blotti mon nez dans ses cheveux … respirant profondément son odeur pour essayer de tenir toute cette journée où nous serions séparés .

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport , Jasper voulait simplement que nous le déposions … il ne voulait pas que je sache où il allait . Il a enroulé ses bras puissants autour de moi et j'ai fondu en lui . '' Je t'aime , Jasper . Dépêches-toi de rentrer . ''

Il me souleva le menton pour me regarder dans les yeux : '' Je serais de retour avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives . Je t'aime aussi . Amuses-toi bien avec Peter et Charlotte et ne laisse pas ce cinglé de trou du cul te dire de faire quelque chose de stupide … il a tendance à avoir des ennuis et il a un problème avec l'autorité . ''

Je me suis mise à rire : '' Comme quoi ? Voler des voitures … s'impliquer dans des bagarres … se livrer à des courses-poursuites avec la police ? ''

Il leva les yeux et sourit : '' D'accord , alors essayer de vous garder mutuellement hors des ennuis . '' Il m'a ensuite attrapé par les épaules et se mit à rire : '' Appelle-moi seulement si tu as besoin d'argent pour payer la caution . '' J'ai ri mais mon cœur n'y était pas .

Il soupira profondément et je sentais qu'il était aussi difficile de partir pour lui que pour moi . J'ai souri et lui caressa la joue : '' Tout ce passera bien . Appelle-moi ce soir … que j'entende au moins ta voix . ''

Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement . Il regarda Peter : '' Hé , tu l'emmènes pour qu'elle puisse acheter un téléphone . J'avais l'intention de le faire depuis un moment déjà … et emmène la aussi dans un endroit où elle pourra trouver de la vraie nourriture , elle ne peut pas survivre avec seulement des barres de céréales … ''

Peter s'approcha et mit son bras autour de ma taille : '' D'accord , ce sera tatouages et piercing des tétons ! ''

Jasper a simplement levé les yeux en soupirant : '' Tu t'occupes de ma femme , connard . ''

Peter m'a serré contre lui : '' Je vais la protéger comme si l'ensemble de nos vies en dépendait . ''

Jasper hocha la tête et m'a donné un dernier baiser avant de disparaître dans l'aéroport .

_Son contrôle est bien meilleur … je suis tellement fière de lui … _

Peter a pris ma main de me ramena à la voiture , ouvrant la porte pour moi . Il dit : '' Moi aussi je suis fier de lui … ''

Je me suis assise à l'intérieur et il ferma la porte . Je le regardais interrogatrice . Une fois assis , je lui ai demandé : '' Tu viens de lire dans mes pensées ? '' Il se mit à rire avant d'accélérer pour sortir de l'aéroport . '' Non , Bella . Je ne suis pas devin . ''

'' Alors comment as-tu su que j'étais fière de Jasper ? ''

Il me regarda et sourit : '' J'ai senti ce que tu ressentais , Bella . ''

_C'est choquant … _

Il rit : '' Pourquoi es-tu choquée ? ''

Je l'ai regardé , essayant d'obtenir une emprise sur cette conversation : '' Tu es aussi un Empathe ? ''

Il sourit : '' Bien sûr que je le suis . Toi aussi … c'est l'une des compétences nécessaires à avoir pour faire ce que nous faisons , Bella . ''

'' Que faisons nous , Peter ? '' Je commençais à me sentir nerveuse et un peu dépassée , sachant où ça aller nous mener .

Il sortit de la route et entra dans un parking MacDonald . '' Nous allons aller te chercher de la nourriture et ensuite nous verrons si nous pouvons réussir à tout te faire revenir rapidement … ''

Nous sommes assis à une table dans un coin . J'ai déballé mon œuf McMuffin et pris un verre de mon jus d'orange . Peter fronça le nez : '' Ça me semble juste dégoûtant … ''

J'ai ri et dis calmement : '' Et ça vient d'un vampire qui mange des humains … ''

Il sourit : '' C'est faux à bien des niveaux . ''

J'ai levé un sourcil surpris et il sourit : '' Je ne suis pas un vampire et je n'ai jamais mangé d'humain . ''

J'ai pris une bouchée de mon sandwich et mâchées lentement en ruminant ce nouveau morceau d'information . Après l'avoir avalé , j'ai murmuré : '' Qu'es-tu Peter ? ''

Il sourit : '' Que penses-tu que je suis ? ''

J'ai pris une grande respiration avant de regarder dans ses yeux bruns : '' Un ange . ''

_Poses-lui des questions sur ses yeux plus tard , Bella … obtient d'autres informations en premier …_

Il hocha la tête lentement et se pencha ensuite sur la table en chuchotant : '' De quoi te souviens-tu ? ''

'' Tu parles de mes rêves ? ''

Il prit ma main et sourit : '' Ce ne sont pas des rêves , Bella . Ce sont des souvenirs … **tes** souvenirs et ils sont tous réels . ''

Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade et j'entendais des tremblements dans ma voix quand je parlais : '' Je ne sais pas … c'est un véritable fouillis . ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration pour éclaircir ma tête avant de le regarder : '' D'accord … laisses-moi te poser quelques questions . Premièrement , pourquoi tu souviens-tu de tout et pas moi ? ''

Il sourit : '' Nous sommes venus sur terre de manières différentes , Bella . Laisses-moi te raconter l'histoire de mon point de vue … garde à l'esprit que je ne sais pas tout parce que je n'étais pas là pour tout … ''

Il soupira et attrapa ma main : '' Sais-tu ce que nous sommes ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête lentement , mais encore incrédule : '' Des soldats . ''

Il sourit : '' C'est exact . Toi et moi avons combattu ensemble et quand la guerre à pris fin , nous avons travaillé ensemble . C'était notre travail de garder notre royaume en sécurité contre toute attaque imminente . Après que le démon se soit échappé et s'est mis à créer une armée de morts-vivants sur la terre , nous avons été envoyé pour veiller sur eux . Nous devions simplement les observer car nous ne voulions pas alerter ceux qui sont tombés que nous savions ce qu'ils faisaient . De cette façon , nous pouvions planifier l'attaque finale . Je ne sais pas quand ça va arriver , Bella . Aucun de nous …. mais voilà ce que je sais :

1 , La fin de la vie sur Terre est encore à plusieurs siècles de distance ...

2 , Quand le temps sera venu , il y aura plus de vampires marchant sur la Terre que d'humains …

3 , Jasper doit diriger cette bataille le moment venu …

4 , C'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'il se batte du bon côté …

J'ai secoué : '' Mais Jasper a déjà quitté Maria … ça ne change-t-il pas les choses ? Je veux dire , n'est-ce pas ce que j'avais à faire ? ''

Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre : '' C'était le plan initial , Bella . L'éloigner d'elle , le conduire à Carlisle et lui donner une chance de rédemption … mais ils ont compris , Bella . Ceux qui sont tombés ont planifié une attaque sur nous . Ils prévoient d'attaquer notre famille . ''

Mon cœur battait la chamade à nouveau à ce point : '' La famille ? ''

Peter me serra la main et murmura : '' Oui , Chérie . Dans moins d'une semaine , le Diable viendra pour nous . C'est un plan des Volturi , une attaque contre les Cullen , Jasper , Charlotte , toi et moi . Nous serons tous ensemble pendants le combat . Ils veulent utiliser ceux que nous aimons comme monnaie d'échange , Bella . Ils vont tuer Carlisle , Esmé , Rosalie et Emmett . Ils vont ensuite capturer Jasper , Edward , Alice et Charlotte et les briser jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de se joindre aux Volturi . Ils n'auront aucune chance de se racheter après ça , Bella . Nous devrons donc choisir … suivre ceux que nous aimons en Enfer ou les laisser partir . Les Volturi vont nous tuer si nous refusons de les suivre … je vais aller au Paradis tout de même parce que je ne suis pas tombé … mais il y a de fortes chances que tu ne puisses pas . Tu es tombé lorsque tu as effleuré Jasper et trahi Dieu quand tu lui as révélé nos secrets … c'est pourquoi je t'ai dit de ne pas venir sur terre … lorsque nous vivons au Paradis , nous devons révéler tout ce que nous avons fait avant notre départ . Tu aurais pu voler sous le radar et rester au Paradis … tes secrets auraient été en sécurité parce que Dieu te faisait confiance . Quand tu as choisi de venir ici , tu as dû tout Lui raconter . Désormais je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir revenir . ''

Dire que j'étais accablée à ce point serait un euphémisme .

_Ça ne peut pas être vrai … ça ne peut pas être réel … _

'' Mais c'est vrai , Bella . Tu sais que c'est vrai parce que tu peux sentir que je te dis la vérité … tu me fais confiance au-delà de toute mesure raisonnable … et tu **connais **l'ensemble de ces informations . Elles sont enfermées dans ton subconscient , mais certains de ces éléments sont de retour . ''

Je savais qu'il disait vrai pour toutes ces raisons … maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le moyen de les accepter .

'' Peter ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes souvenirs et mes capacités reviennent si je suis tombée ? ''

Peter sourit et j'ai senti une énorme quantité de foi et d'espoir me traverser . '' Je n'en suis pas vraiment certain , Bella , mais avant que tu ne viennes sur terre , tu m'as dit que tu avais un plan et je te fais confiance . Tu n'as pas voulu me dire quel était ton plan , mais tu m'as donné une longue liste d'instructions … des choses que j'avais besoin d'installer pour toi avant ton arrivée . Tu m'as dit que je devrais te guider et c'est ce que je vais faire .

J'ai pris une gorgée de mon jus d'orange et j'ai commencé à rire . J'avais apparemment perdu la raison …

Peter sourit : '' Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle , Bella ? ''

J'ai regardé la statue de Ronald MacDonald assis sur un banc derrière l'épaule de Peter et secouai la tête : '' Je viens d'apprendre que je suis un ange de la guerre … que je suis tombée du Ciel … que toutes les personnes que j'aime vont faire l'objet d'une attaque … que je vais aller en Enfer … dans un MacDonald au Texas , en mangeant un œuf MacMuffin et en ayant une envie incontrôlable de foutre mon poing dans la gueule souriante de ce stupide Ronald MacDonald … ''

Peter s'est mis à rire : '' Tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour … ''

J'ai soupiré : '' Sortons de là … j'ai encore tellement de questions . ''

Il hocha la tête et nous sommes rentrés dans la voiture . Je l'ai regardé pendant que nous dévalions la route , ses yeux étaient de nouveaux rouge sang . '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes yeux ? Ils étaient bruns chez MacDonald . ''

Il sourit : '' C'est du camouflage . '' Il ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les ouvrit , ils étaient verts .

J'ai secoué la tête : '' Tu as dit que tu ne tuais pas les êtres humains , pourtant Jasper t'as vu le faire . ''

Il rit : '' J'ai dit que je ne mangeais pas les êtres humains … mais je les tues . Je casse leurs cous , mais je ne les bois pas . ''

J'étais de nouveau confuse : '' Si tu es un ange , comment peux-tu tuer des êtres humains ? ''

'' Parce que j'ai été réaffecté , Bella . Je suis sur terre en mission , je suis un ange de la mort . Je ne tue que ceux qui ont été jugés … je suis le bourreau . ''

'' Mais que dire de Charlotte . Elle tue des êtres humains … ''

Il sourit : '' Non … elle le faisait quand elle était un nouveau-né , mais quand nous sommes tombés amoureux , je lui ai dit ce que j'étais , elle a cessé de tuer . Maintenant elle ne boit seulement que ceux que je viens de tuer … des déchets dont nous ne voulons pas , j'ai toujours dit … ''

Je me suis mise à rire pour une raison quelconque et il me fit un clin d'œil : '' D'accord , alors pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux rouges si tu peux les changer ? Les choses seraient beaucoup plus facile pour toi avec des yeux normaux . ''

J'ai senti l'amour et la dévotion irradier de lui : '' Les yeux de Charlotte sont rouges et elle est très consciente de ça , alors je garde mes yeux rouges pour elle . Je lui fais savoir ainsi que nous sommes une équipe et pour la faire se sentir mieux . ''

J'ai souri : '' Tu l'aimes vraiment , pas vrai ? ''

Il fronça les sourcils : '' Je l'aime tellement que lorsque le temps de choisir sera venue … je ne vais pas la laisser partir . Si je dois choisir entre le Ciel sans elle ou l'Enfer avec elle … je vais choisir l'Enfer . ''

J'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne et avons noué nos doigts ensemble : '' Je comprends exactement ce que tu veux dire , Peter . ''

Nous sommes arrivés peu de temps après devant un magasin de téléphonie mobile . Je suis entré et obtenu un téléphone que j'ai immédiatement activé . J'avais envoyé un texto à Jasper avant même d'avoir refermé la portière .

_Hé , bébé ! C'est mon numéro . Tu me manques ! Je t'aime ! - B _

Un instant plus tard , j'avais un message .

_Tu me manques aussi . Je t'aime + . - J _

J'ai souri et chuchotai en moi-même : '' Impossible . ''

J'adorais Jasper au-delà de tout amour raisonnable . Je savais que je ne laisserais jamais partir . Nous roulions ensemble et si ça signifiait être en route pour l'enfer … qu'il en soit ainsi .

Peter sourit quand il s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un foyer pour enfants . Je l'ai regardé : '' Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? ''

Il rit : '' C'est là que tu m'as dit de t'emmener . Tu m'as dit qu'une nièce éloignée de Jasper allait résider ici et qu'elle avait des choses qui te seraient utiles . ''

J'ai soupiré : '' Quelles choses ? ''

Il haussa les épaules : '' L'enfer si je le sais … tu m'as seulement dit de t'emmener ici . ''

Je l'ai regardé comme s'il était fou : '' Tu attends de moi que j'aille simplement là-bas en aveugle … sans avoir aucune idée de ce que je fais ici ? ''

Il sourit : '' La confiance aveugle , Bella . Tu sauras quoi faire . Fais tout simplement ce qui te viens naturellement à l'esprit . ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration : '' Très bien . Est-ce que tu sais au moins son nom ? ''

'' Lily Caroline Jensen . Lily était le nom de la sœur de Jasper , non ? Et Caroline était le nom de sa mère . ''

'' Se sont-elles réincarnées ou quelque chose ? ''

Il rit : '' Non , Bella . La réincarnation n'existe pas . Chaque personne ne dispose que d'un seul passage sur terre . Son nom a toujours été porté dans la famille . ''

_Eh bien , voilà au moins quelque chose qui semble logique …_

Quelques instants plus tard , je sonnais à la porte , pas encore complètement sûr de ce que j'étais censé faire . Une vieille femme avec un doux visage a répondu à la porte : '' Oui , puis-je vous aider ? ''

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai senti le calme et la confiance me traverser … j'ai regardé Peter et il a légèrement hoché la tête .

'' Bonjour , madame . Je suis euh … Judy Jones . '' Je lui ai tendu la main et elle l'a prise . J'ai regardé sévèrement Peter qui essayait de contrôler son rire et qui me dit du bout des lèvres : '' Judy Jones ? '' J'ai légèrement haussé les épaules et me suis tourné vers la femme qui avait apparemment manqué notre échange .

'' Que puis faire pour vous , Mme Jones ? ''

Je lui ai fait mon plus joli sourire : '' Je suis étudiante à l'université . Je suis spécialisée en Histoire . J'ai actuellement des cours sur la Guerre Civile et je dois faire un exposé sur les soldats Confédérés de l'époque . J'ai fait quelques recherches et découvert que l'une de vos enfant est une parente éloignée de deux des soldats de cette guerre . Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'autoriser à lui parler brièvement . Je sais que ce n'est pas récent , mais j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait connaître de vieilles histoires de famille qu'elle pourrait partager ou peut-être avoir des photos anciennes … ''

La femme sourit , mais ensuite elle soupira : '' Eh bien , je suis désolé mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment censés faire ça … permettre à des étrangers de parler aux enfants . ''

J'ai brièvement jeté un regard à Peter en espérant qu'il pensait la même chose que moi . J'ai essayé de rassembler en moi toute la confiance que j'avais en espérant que , quelque part , elle le sentirait . Peter acquiesça de nouveau et la femme sourit : '' Eh bien , je ne sais pas pourquoi … mais je sens que je peux vous faire confiance . Entrez un moment et nous allons en parler . ''

J'ai souri et l'ai remercié alors que nous entrions . Peter s'est présenté comme mon partenaire d'études . Nous nous sommes assis sur un vieux canapé et elle a dit : '' Avec qui désirez-vous parler ? ''

J'ai souri : '' Elle s'appelle Lily Jensen . ''

La femme fronça les sourcils : '' Oh . Je ne crois pas que se sera possible . ''

J'ai posé la main sur son genou pour la réconforter quand elle a commencé à ressentir de la tristesse et du chagrin . '' Puis-je demander pourquoi ? ''

Elle soupira : '' Je ne suis pas vraiment sensé le dire … je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous en parle mais … Lily a eu une vie très difficile . Elle a seulement dix ans et à l'âge de quatre ans elle a eu un accident de voiture qui a coûté la vie à ses parents . Elle a une horrible cicatrice sur le côté de son visage à la suite de ça . Elle est partie vivre avec sa grand-mère qui est morte l'année suivante d'un cancer . Elle est ici depuis cinq ans maintenant . Le passé est un sujet délicat pour elle . Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir encore plus en la faisant parler de sa famille … même lointaine . ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' Je comprends . Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi .

Peu importe de quelle information j'avais besoin , je n'étais pas prête à torturer une petite fille pour l'obtenir .

Je me suis levée : '' Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps , madame . ''

Je me tournais pour sortir quand une jeune fille accourut et se jeta dans les bras de la femme . '' Mademoiselle Hanover ? Tommy se moque encore de moi . ''

La petite fille pleurait pendant que je la regardais cacher la belle balafre de sa joue dans le giron de la femme . Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds miel . Elle avait des yeux bleus lumineux tachetés de vert et brillants de larmes .

La femme enroula ses bras autour d'elle et sourit : '' Chut … ce n'est pas grave , Lily . ''

Peter se pencha et regarda Lily qui fuyait devant son regard . Il sourit : '' Wow ! Tu es Lily ? Je peux dire que je n'avais jamais vu de plus belle petite fille de toute mon existence . ''

Elle gloussa et le regarda : '' Vous pensez vraiment que je suis belle ? ''

Il sourit : '' Oui Lily . Tu es belle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur . Fais-moi confiance , je connais tout ça . Un jour , lorsque tu seras plus vieille , tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera de toutes ses forces parce que pour lui , tu seras spéciale et unique . Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes cicatrices , ma chérie . Les petits garçons sont quelquefois stupides et ne vois pas toujours la beauté des gens . Les cicatrices nous donnent du caractère … elles sont un rappel de la force que nous avons en nous-même pour endurer toutes les circonstances qui nous les ont donnés . Porte-les avec fierté , chérie . ''

Lily eut un sourire éclatant et essuya ses larmes : '' D'accord , je le ferai parce que je suis forte . ''

Peter sourit et se remit debout : '' C'est vrai , soldat . Tu es une petite fille très forte . ''

Dans le lointain , une autre jeune fille appelait Lily pour qu'elle vienne la rejoindre . Elle nous a lancé un beau sourire avant de s'enfuir dans une autre pièce .

La femme regardait Peter avec stupeur et ri : '' Cet enfant ne sourit presque jamais . Vous devez être une sorte d'ange . ''

Peter baissa la tête et se mit à rire : '' Je vous remercie , madame , mais je déteste voir les gens souffrir . ''

Elle me sourit : '' Lily possède un livre … un vieil album . Il est rempli de souvenirs de famille . Des photos , des coupures de journaux et même quelques très vieux dessins . Sa famille était très douée et avait de très bonnes capacités pour dessiner et elles a de nombreux dessins anciens . Revenez demain et je vais voir si je peux obtenir la permission de vous les montrer . ''

J'ai souri : '' C'est très gentil de votre part , mademoiselle Hanover . Nous reviendrons demain . ''

Nous sommes sortis de la maison et rentrés dans la voiture . Peter sourit : '' Ça s'est bien passé . ''

J'ai ri : '' Mieux que je ne le pensais . ''

Il soupira : '' Ça ne va pas aller , demain il sera trop tard . Jasper va rentrer et nous ne voulons pas l'alerter sur ce que nous faisons . ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils : '' Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas en parler à Jasper ? ''

Il m'a regardé alors que nous nous éloignions de la maison : '' La confiance aveugle , Bella . Il doit se racheter de son propre chef … nous pouvons seulement le guider mais nous devons être prudents et ne pas l'influencer . ''

J'ai regardé mes mains un moment : '' C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ces photos . J'en ai besoin pour qu'il se souvienne de sa famille … de son humanité … de moi . ''

Peter hocha la tête et soupira .

J'ai eu une idée : '' Hé , Peter ? Que penses-tu de l'introduction par effraction ? ''

Il a ri : '' La même vieille Bella . Toujours rebelle . ''

J'ai ri : '' Je suis sérieuse . Nous allons pénétrer ce soir dans la maison quand tous le monde sera endormie . Nous allons trouver le livre … ''

Il me lança un regard surpris : '' Tu veux dire que tu vas voler le livre de l'enfant ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' Non Peter , mais ils doivent s'occuper de la paperasse . Je suis sûr qu'ils ont une photocopieuse . Nous pourrions aller chercher le livre , copier toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin et le remettre à sa place . Personne ne le saura jamais . ''

Il sourit : '' Toi et tes plans … d'accord que diable . Jasper a dit qu'il allait payer la caution pour te sauver . ''

J'ai souri et me suis assise au fond du siège alors que le vent ébouriffait mes cheveux .

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison , je suis allée directement dans la cuisine pour trouver une bouteille de vin sur le plan de travail . Charlotte sourit en sortant deux verres : '' J'ai eu le sentiment que vous deux auriez peut-être besoin d'un verre après cette matinée . ''

J'ai regardé Peter avec étonnement : '' Tu peux boire ? ''

Il rit : '' Évidemment que je peux , Bella . Je n'ai pas besoin de nourriture ou de boissons d'aucune sorte mais je peux me permettre de boire du vin . J'imagine que c'est grâce à l'ensemble « transformant l'eau en vin chose » . Nous avions l'habitude de boire tout le temps ensemble . ''

J'ai siroté mon vin et souris : '' Des anges en état d'ébriété ? ''

Il a ri : '' Deux gouttes d'eau , Bella . Toi et moi avons toujours été un peu différents des autres . J'imagine que c'est à cause de ce que nous avons dû faire pendant la guerre … être des soldats nous a fait un peu plus dur et rugueux que les autres . C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes toujours serré les coudes . Nous étions réputés pour être un peu sauvage , mais nous avons toujours fait notre travail , de sorte que notre comportement a souvent été classé sans suite . ''

Je me suis penché sur le coude au plan de travail et j'ai souri : '' Raconte-moi une histoire sur nous . ''

Il a attrapé la bouteille et pris ma main . Il a donné un rapide baiser à Charlotte et sourit : '' Chérie ? Nous allons revenir dans peu de temps . J'emmène Bella dans la prairie afin de pouvoir parler . J'ai aussi besoin de travailler avec elle alors nous risquons de rester la-bas assez tard . ''

Elle sourit et caressa sa joue : '' D'accord , Peter . J'ai quelques courses à faire de toute façon . Je t'aime . ''

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et murmura : '' Je t'aime aussi Charlotte … plus que tu ne le sauras jamais . ''

Il m'a ensuite jeté sur son dos et s'est mis à courir . J'ai ri : '' Tu pourrais prévenir la fille , tu sais ? ''

Il rit : '' Désolé … seulement , quoi que tu fasses , ne laisse pas tomber la bouteille . ''

Je tenais la bouteille de vin contre moi quand nous sommes arrivés dans une vaste clairière remplie de fleurs sauvages et complètement cernée par des arbres touffus .

Il m'a posé au milieu de la clairière et nous nous sommes assis face à face à l'Indienne . Il a saisi la bouteille et a avalé une bonne gorgée . Il me l'a ensuite tendu et j'ai fait la même chose .

'' Bon , je vais te raconter une histoire à notre propos . C'est assez croustillant . Retour à une froide journée de 1643 . Nous étions en patrouille dans un secteur qui était connu pour avoir des vampires vivant là . Nous devions les cataloguer de telle sorte que nous pourrions avoir une liste complète de tous ceux qui avaient été modifiés . Quoi qu'il en soit , nous sommes tombés sur un groupe de religieuses travaillant à l'extérieur . Nous nous sommes laissé distraire et avons eu une discussion . Je croyais que les religieuses portaient de simple culottes blanches … tu pensais qu'elles ne portaient rien sous leurs robes . Alors , après un certain temps à discuter nos points de vues , nous avons envoyé une forte rafale de vent par-dessous leurs robes , les envoyant voler par-dessus leurs têtes … ''

J'ai éclaté de rire : '' C'est tellement mal . ''

Il s'est mis à rire à ce souvenir . Je l'ai regardé : '' Alors ? Qui avait raison ? ''

Il frissonna : '' Toi . ''

Je me suis écroulée sur le sol en riant . '' Avons-nous eu des ennuis à cause de ça ? ''

Il sourit : '' Non … Dieu a un très bon sens de l'humour , mais une vingtaine d'années plus tard , nous avons eu le même débat à propos de moines que nous regardions … et nous avons fait la même chose . Dieu n'a pas été très heureux avec nous cette fois-là . Nous n'avons pas été autorisés à boire pendant dix ans . ''

Il frémit à nouveau : '' Tu avais encore raison , les moines ne portaient pas de culottes . Ce n'est pas un souvenir agréable . ''

Avant longtemps , j'avais la bouteille à la verticale au-dessus de ma bouche et la dernière goutte est tombé sur ma langue . Je l'ai laissé tomber par terre . '' Nous n'avons plus de vin . ''

Nous étions tous les deux couchés dans l'herbe à présent . Il était clairement aussi ivre que je l'étais . Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il avait un rire incontrôlable pendant qu'il me racontait les histoires des trucs dingues que nous avions l'habitude de faire ensemble . Je me suis relevé sur le coude pour le regarder : '' Très bien … j'ai une question . '' J'avais la voix pâteuse et il a imité ma posture sur le coude . '' Envoie . ''

'' Comment se fait-il que tu jures autant ? Tu es un putain d'ange pour l'amour du ciel . ''

Il gloussa : '' Nous sommes peut-être des anges , Bella mais nous sommes aussi des soldats . Nous avons été exposés à de nombreux mots colorés lorsque nous avons combattu ceux qui sont tombés . J'imagine que le langage est resté coincé . Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas encore de tout , Bella , mais les choses que nous avons vus … eh bien , disons que nous avons aussi été psychologiquement marqués . Je t'ai dit que nous étions un peu différents . Ce que nous avons vécu nous a rendus différent et c'est pour ça que Dieu a fait preuve de tellement d'indulgences envers nous . ''

J'ai soupiré : '' Pourquoi les déchus nous veulent tellement ? ''

Il a rapidement repris sa respiration : '' Il a besoin de toi parce que tu es la meilleure , Bella . Tu as planifié toutes les batailles du Ciel . Tu es le soldat le plus haut gradé du Ciel . S'il peut t'obliger à te joindre à lui … le Ciel n'aura pas une chance . Il veut de moi parce que je suis le commandant en second et qu'il sait que nous sommes beaucoup plus fort ensemble . ''

J'ai commencé à plumer les brins d'herbe et soupirai : '' Pour quelle raison veut-il Jasper ? Il est évident qu'il est venu d'abord pour Jasper … c'est pour ça que je suis là , non ? ''

Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers le ciel : '' Bella , Jasper était assez puissant pour contrôler une armée de nouveaux-nés après seulement dix ans d'entraînement . Peux-tu imaginer combien puissant il sera après des siècles de formation ? Le genre de contrôle qu'il aura sera incroyable … il sera en mesure de contrôler des pays entiers , Bella . Ce genre de pouvoir est très attrayant pour ceux qui sont tombés . ''

'' Pourquoi Jasper est un empathe ? Pourquoi a-t-il tant de pouvoir s'il était un humain ordinaire au départ ? ''

Peter soupira et se tourna vers moi : '' Il a été touché par un ange , Bella . ''

J'en ai eu le souffle coupé : '' Tu veux dire que c'est un empathe parce que je l'ai touché ? ''

Peter hocha la tête : '' Lorsque tu l'as touché tu lui as donné ce pouvoir par inadvertance . L'Enfer n'a jamais eu de soldat sur terre qui avait été touché auparavant par un ange . Tu as donné son pouvoir à Jasper et quand il a été transformé en vampire … ce pouvoir a augmenté rapidement . ''

Je me suis mise à pleurer : '' C'est de ma faute … si je ne l'avais pas touché , il serait en sécurité . ''

Peter me prit dans ses bras pendant que je sanglotais .

'' Bella , ne vois-tu pas ? Tu avais été envoyé pour veiller sur Jasper avant même de l'avoir touché . Dieu savait évidemment que tu allais le toucher … il connaissait la chaîne des événements qui allait en découler … nous ne disposons pas encore de toutes les réponses , Bella , mais nous savons qu'il ne faut jamais L'interroger , mais je pense que tout se passe exactement comme prévu . Je pense que Dieu aussi a un projet . ''

_Jasper était voué à l'Enfer à cause de moi … ainsi que toute ma famille … je dois résoudre ce problème … _

Je levais les yeux vers Peter quand quelque chose qu'il avait dit m'est revenu à l'esprit : '' Peter ? Tu as dit que nous avions éloigné Jasper de Maria pour lui donner un coup de main et qu'il puisse se racheter , mais dans mon rêve je lui ai dit que les âmes des vampires étaient damnées instantanément … qu'est-ce qui a changé ? ''

Il me sourit : '' C'était vrai , chérie , mais tu as réussi à faire changer la règle . ''

J'ai regardé ses yeux qui étaient presque entièrement rouges maintenant : '' Comment ? ''

Il soupira et nous nous sommes de nouveau assis dans l'herbe . '' Apparemment , tu sentais qu'il était injuste pour une personne d'être condamné à cause de circonstances indépendantes de leur volonté . Aussi , comme je te l'ai dit , nous avons observé les vampires au fil du temps pour que nous puissions planifier la bataille finale . Puis , une nuit , tu as rencontré un vampire qui niait sa soif de sang … essayant de conserver son humanité . ''

J'ai pris conscience de qui il parlait : '' Carlisle ! ''

Il sourit : '' Ouais , Carlisle te fascinait . Tu l'as observé pendant plus d'un siècle alors que Jasper était encore une étincelle dans l'œil de son père . Tu as recueilli autant d'informations sur lui que tu pouvais et tu as présenté ton dossier pour qu'il soit évalué . Après bien des discussions , tu as gagné , tu L'as convaincu et Il a accepté de juger Carlisle selon les mêmes critères de jugement que pour les humains . ''

'' D'accord , mais qu'en est-il du reste d'entre eux ? ''

'' Eh bien , tu es revenue pour plaider le cas de chacun d'eux . La dernière fois que tu m'en as parlé , tu avais obtenu Esmé , Rosalie et Alice approuvé pour être jugé selon nos critères . ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' Et pour Emmett , Edward et Charlotte ? ''

Peter soupira et fronça les sourcils : '' Une autre chose que je connais , Emmett a eu un trop grand nombre d'imprudences . Il a tué plusieurs fois en raison de sa soif et , comme tu le sais , Edward a traversé cette période entière de rébellion … qui t'a réellement énervé . Quant à Charlotte , elle a glissé à plusieurs reprises aussi . ''

_C'est un putain de cauchemar … _

'' Si Alice rejoint les Volturi , elle aussi perd sa chance ? ''

Il hocha la tête .

Charlotte est arrivé dans la prairie avec un panier-repas à son bras . '' Hé , Bella ? J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim . ''

J'ai souri : '' Merci , Charlotte . C'est vraiment bien pensé . ''

Elle posa le panier sur le sol et Peter a attrapé sa main : '' Reste avec nous , Chérie . Je vais montrer à Bella de la merde d'ange géniale . ''

Elle a gloussé et j'ai sniffé … manifestement j'en tenais encore une bonne . J'ai ouvert le panier et en sortis un sandwich et une autre bouteille de vin . Peter l'a saisi et dit : '' Regarde ça . ''

Il a placé son doigt quelques centimètres au-dessus du bouchon en liège et une toute petite tornade s'est formé entre les deux . Elle est descendu dans le bouchon et il a ensuite déplacé son doigt . Le bouchon s'est envolé et la tornade a disparu . Je me suis mise à rire comme une folle .

Il s'est mis à rire : '' De toutes les conneries idiotes que nous pouvons faire … celle-ci est ma préférée . ''

Il a pris une grande rasade avant de me tendre la bouteille . J'ai pris une gorgée et il m'a ensuite tiré par la main pour me faire lever . J'ai posé la bouteille et il a pris mes deux mains dans les siennes .

'' Très bien . Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de facile … je vais manipuler le temps . Nous allons voir ensuite si tu peux le faire aussi . ''

J'ai hoché la tête . J'ai suivi ses yeux quand il a regardé vers le ciel . L'agencement du ciel a immédiatement changé quand les nuages ont disparu et que le soleil a semblé être un peu plus proche . Charlotte étincelait au soleil et Peter semblait illuminer .

'' À toi . ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et regarda le ciel …

_Abracadabra … transforme-toi en nuit … bon , ça ne fonctionne pas … euh … faire disparaître le soleil et la lumière , que ce soit la nuit et que les étoiles ressortent … toujours rien … _

J'ai regardé Peter : '' Je n'ai rien obtenu . ''

Il gloussa : '' D'accord , Bella . Laisse-moi t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne . Tout ce que nous sentons autour de nous est décuplé … ferme les yeux et sent l'air frais de la nuit , sent les étoiles briller au -dessus de ta tête , sent le clair de lune . ''

J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis imaginée debout , là , dans la prairie … la pleine lune au-dessus de ma tête … les stridulations des grillons … les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel … la sensation tout autour de moi …

J'ai ouvert les yeux et haletai : '' Je l'ai fait ! ''

Il ricana : '' Excellent , Bella . ''

'' Hé , Peter ? Est-ce que les gens ne vont pas se demander pourquoi il fait nuit ? ''

'' Non , tu m'as demandé d'installer un périmètre de sécurité autour de ma maison pour que tu puisses t''exercer une fois de retour . C'est pourquoi j'habite ici , au milieu de nulle part . Il n'y a aucun humain sur des kilomètres à la ronde et nous sommes délimités par un court périmètre de protection qui s'étend seulement sur quelques kilomètres . Nous sommes en sécurité . ''

J'ai rit : '' Je suis une nana très intelligente . ''

Il gloussa de nouveau : '' Tu as tes moments . ''

'' Très bien , essayons autre chose . '' Il agita la main et le ciel est revenu à la normale . ''

Il regarda Charlotte : '' Je déteste faire ça autant que toi , bébé , mais tu veux bien nous dépanner ? ''

Charlotte soupira : '' C'est d'accord , je pense . ''

Elle se leva et se mit en face de Peter . Il sourit et lui baisa la joue : '' Ne t'inquiète pas , chérie , je vais être gentil . ''

Elle roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine . Peter fit claquer ses mains et sourit malicieusement : '' À genoux , Charlotte . ''

Elle est immédiatement tombée à genoux . '' Tu ferais mieux d'être sympa sinon je vais te la couper pour un mois . '' Il sourit : '' Tss tss tss , Charlotte … sans parler . ''

Elle serra les lèvres en grimaçant et le foudroya du regard . Il riait comme un maniaque . '' Rampe jusqu'à moi , chérie . '' Elle se mit sur les mains et les genoux et rampa vers lui . Il sourit : '' De façon plus séduisante , chérie … comme une tigresse traquant sa proie . ''

Elle a aussitôt pris une pose séduisante , faisant de longs mouvements fluides vers lui .

'' Brave fille . Maintenant lèves-toi et danse la Macarena . ''

Elle s'est levée et s'est mise à danser . J'ai éclaté de rire alors qu'elle grimaçait .

'' C'est bien , chérie , tu peux arrêter maintenant . '' Il riait .

Elle ragea : '' Espèce de connard ! Tu sais que je déteste la Macarena ! ''

J'ai souri à Peter : '' Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire exactement ? ''

Charlotte le foudroya du regard mais me sourit : '' Bella , les anges ne peuvent pas contrôler l'esprit des gens à cause de leur volonté d'être libre … toutefois , le corps n'est rien de plus qu'une coquille vide … un simple emballage de luxe pour l'âme qu'il protège . Tu peux contrôler les mouvements physiques . J'étais pleinement consciente de ce que je faisais , mais mon corps a réagi à tout ce qu'il a dit sans que je puisse le contrôler . ''

J'ai plissé le front en regardant Peter : '' Que diable cela signifie-t-il ? ''

Il a ri : '' Ça veut dire que tu peux faire tomber au sol des centaines de personnes et de les y laisser … paralysant leurs corps aussi longtemps que tu le désires . Nous ne devons vraiment utiliser cette capacité que lors de combats … elle est très utile parce que nous pouvons manipuler physiquement nos ennemies , les forçant à s'entre-attaquer ou les immobiliser complètement pendant que nous les attaquons . En plus , c'est vraiment génial dans la chambre . '' Finit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Charlotte qui riait comme une écolière .

'' Très bien , tu essayes . ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et regarda Charlotte : '' Euh … veux-tu , s'il te plaît , te mettre à genoux , Charlotte ? ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' Bella , tu ne vas pas blesser ses sentiments . Utilise un peu d'autorité … rappelles-toi que nous utilisons cette capacité dans les batailles et pas pour parler avec l'ennemi . ''

J'ai repris mon souffle en me redressant et serrai les poings : '' À genoux , Charlotte . ''

Elle soupira : '' J'ai senti un petit pincement dans les genoux mais j'ai réussi à le contrôler . ''

Peter a mis son bras sur mon épaule : '' Je pense que tout n'est pas encore entièrement revenu . ''

Je levai les yeux au ciel à présent que la nuit était enfin venu naturellement . Plus loin dans la prairie , j'ai vu une luciole .

'' Hé , je crois que je peux faire quelque chose avec les animaux . ''

J'ai regardé les lucioles et pensé à ce qui s'était passé avec Jasper . J'ai pensé à la façon dont son petit visage d'enfant s'était illuminé et comment , même maintenant , il semblait fasciné par le fait que leurs bouts s'allumaient .

Petit à petit , j'en ai vu de plus en plus et elles ont ensuite volé vers nous . Elles dansaient et scintillaient partout autour de nous . J'ai rit : '' Bien que je pense que c'est réellement sympa … comment diable ça peut-il nous aider à combattre ? ''

Peter sourit : '' Tu n'as jamais vu « Quand les animaux attaquent » ? Les animaux sont vicieux et nous pouvons les plier à notre volonté . Nous pouvons tout contrôler dans la nature . Les attaques d'animaux sont utiles pour mettre hors-service des individus ou des petits groupes de gens … et les êtres humains ne les remettent pas en questions . Putain , même les compagnies d'assurances les reconnaissent comme « La volonté de Dieu » . Nous l'employons comme couverture pour certaines des attaques qui se produisent sur Terre . En plus , c'est vraiment génial . ''

J'ai ri et il a sourit : '' Bien , je vais te montrer une dernière chose et nous ferions mieux de entrer , nous avons une autre obligation ce soir . ''

_Ah ouais … une introduction par effraction … super … _

'' Venez ici … Bella … Charlotte . ''

Nous sommes allés vers lui et il a mis ses bras autour de nos tailles et nous a assises contre lui sur le sol . '' Mettez vos bras autour de moi et préparez-vous . ''

Charlotte et moi nous sommes blottis contre sa poitrine et il leva les yeux vers le ciel . Le tonnerre gronda férocement et le vent se mit à souffler violemment . La foudre s'est mise à tomber dans la forêt et tout autour de nous , dans d'épaisses traînées de feu . La forêt qui nous entourait a explosé en flammes . Nous entendions les arbres craquer et tomber au sol . La terre trembla violemment sous nos pieds et plusieurs grands nuages en forme d'entonnoirs apparurent autour de nous .

Le vent soufflait sur nous et mes cheveux volaient partout . Je me suis recroquevillé dans la poitrine de Peter . Charlotte et moi nous tenant par la main et étroitement agrippée à Peter . Aussi vite que ça avait commencé , tout s'apaisa soudainement . J'ai levé les yeux pour voir le ciel clair et étoilé mais la terre autour de nous était dévastée . Les arbres étaient encore en feu et tout était endommagé .

J'ai haleté et Peter sourit : '' Ne t'inquiète pas Bella . Nous contrôlons la nature . Tout ce que nous détruisons , nous pouvons facilement le réparer . ''

La pluie s'est mise à tomber , arrosant rapidement les flammes . Une fois éteintes , la pluie a cessé . En un clin d'œil , tout était de nouveau en état . Tous les arbres étaient debout et touffus … le sol était nivelé et homogène … et toutes les fleurs et les animaux sauvages ont été remis en état . J'ai sourit : '' Voilà qui était très impressionnant . ''

Il rit : '' Je suis heureux que tu le penses . ''

Nous avons rapidement pris le chemin du retour vers la maison pour nous préparer à notre excursion de fin de nuit .

J'ai ri quand Peter est sorti en pantalon de survêtement noir , sweater à capuche noir , gants et bottes noirs et un masque de ski noir . '' Qu'est-ce que tu fais , Peter ? '' Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de rire . Il a soulevé son masque : '' Quoi ? ''

C'est là que je suis presque tombé par terre quand j'ai vu la peinture noire sous ses yeux . Mais je l'ai fait en m'écroulant de rire sur le sol quand Charlotte est sortie déguisée en cambrioleuse , dans une tenue complète de chat noir , masque compris .

Une fois retrouvé ma capacité verbale je leur ai dit : '' Nous allons entrer par effraction dans une maison d'enfants et photocopier un livre , pas faire de la contrebande de diamants . Vous regardez beaucoup trop la télévision , les gars . ''

Peter a arraché son masque de ski et l'a jeté sur le divan . '' Bella , nous ne faisons pas ça souvent , laisse nous en profiter . ''

J'ai souri : '' Très bien . '' J'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre pour enfiler un jean noir et le sweater à capuche noir de Jasper .

_Il sent toujours comme lui ._

Peter discutait en me mettant de la peinture de guerre noir comme il l'appelait . Nous sommes ensuite entassés dans une de ces vieilles voitures qui , bien sûr , devait être noir pour correspondre à nos tenues , sur une demande de Charlotte .

_Je parie qu'elle et Alice vont vraiment bien s'entendre … _

J'ai ri de nouveau quand elle a enfilé des gants de conduite noirs avant de filer sur la vieille route en terre .

Lorsque nous sommes arrivé à un pâté de maisons du foyer d'enfants , Charlotte s'est garée d'un côté de la rue . Peter a sauté dehors et j'ai demandé à Charlotte : '' Tu ne viens pas ? ''

Elle se retourna pour me regarder : '' Ne soit pas idiote . Je suis le chauffeur et je vais vous aider à fuir . ''

J'ai couvert ma bouche pour étouffer mes rires et suis sortie de la voiture .

_Je n'aurai pas dû boire avant de faire ça . _

Peter me jeta sur son dos et se mit à courir . Avant longtemps , nous étions tous les deux debout le dos contre le mur de la maison . Peter avait été tellement rapide que nous n'avions pas déclenché l'éclairage de sécurité .

J'ai vu une petite fenêtre qui menait au sous-sol . À ma grande surprise , elle était déverrouillée . Peter et moi avons rampé et nous nous sommes faufilés dans les escaliers qui conduisaient à la cuisine . Nous nous sommes glissé dans l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage . Il était un peu plus de minuit , il faisait sombre et tout le monde dormait .

Après avoir regardé dans deux chambres nous avons finalement trouvé Lily blotti dans son lit , un beau sourire sue le visage . Je me suis mise à genoux pour regarder sous le lit où j'ai trouvé son livre . Je l'ai feuilleté un instant et j'ai eu le souffle coupé par les choses qu'il contenait . Il contenait de vieilles coupures de journaux sur Caleb et Jasper et des articles sur les autres membres de sa famille . Il y avait des photos de personnes que je ne reconnaissais pas , mais je pouvais certainement voir la ressemblance avec la famille . Et puis il y avait des dessins , au moins une vingtaine … certains fait par la mère de Jasper , d'autres par lui-même . Il y avait des dessins de la famille et de leur maison … toutes sorte de petites images de son passé . Il y avait aussi une médaille … au nom du Major Jasper Whitlock , en reconnaissance pour avoir sauvé la vie de nombreux civils .

J'ai glissé le livre sous mon bras et retrouvé Peter dans le couloir où il avait insisté pour être de surveillance . Nous avons redescendu les escaliers et j'ai trouvé un petit bureau à l'arrière qui disposait d'une photocopieuse .

Je me suis mise à tout reproduire comme une folle . Une fois terminé, je me suis tourné pour sortir quand j'ai entendu une fermeture à glissière . Je me suis retourné : '' Que diable fais-tu , Peter ? '' Je lui ai alors tourné le dos pour m'éloigner .

Il rit : '' Je fais une photocopie de mon pénis pour Charlotte . ''

J'ai ri : '' Primo … c'est répugnant . Secundo … tu devrais probablement appuyer sur le bouton agrandir plusieurs fois . ''

Il rit : '' Cette saloperie s'adapte à peine sur cette chose telle qu'elle est .'' Je l'ai entendu refermer son pantalon et je me suis retourné pour le voir plier la feuille et la mettre dans sa poche .

Il sourit : '' Viens là … je parie que Jasper aimerait une photo de tes seins pressés contre la vitre … ''

Je sais que j'ai rougi . '' Peter ! ''

Il riait toujours et j'ai pensé que …

_Je parie que Jasper voudrait vraiment ça … _

Je me suis dirigé vers la photocopieuse : '' Tournes-toi . ''

Il se retourna et j'ai rapidement soulevé mon sweater et mon soutien-gorge . J'ai pressé mes seins contre la vitre , frappé le bouton et attendue la copie .

_Seigneur , je suis une idiote … Peter a une mauvaise influence … c'est plutôt bizarre vu qu'il est un ange …_

J'ai attrapé la photo et remis mes vêtements . Je l'ai plié et fourré dans ma poche . J'ai essuyé la photocopieuse et nous sommes sortis dans le couloir quand mon téléphone s'est mis à vibrer .

Je l'ai sorti et répondu en murmurant : '' Hé , chéri . ''

Il rit : '' Pourquoi chuchotes-tu , Bella ? ''

'' Euh … parce que je ne veux réveiller personne . ''

'' Bella , tu es dans une maison pleine de vampires … tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible quand tu mens . Que fais-tu . ''

'' Euh … rien . ''

Il rit à nouveau : '' Est-ce que Peter te fait faire quelque chose d'illégal ? ''

'' Euh … en fait , c'était mon idée mais je suis désolé , je ne peux pas te le dire . Tu vas juste devoir me faire confiance . ''

Il est resté silencieux un moment avant de soupirer : '' D'accord , je vais te faire confiance . Il suffit de faire attention . Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? ''

J'ai ri doucement : '' Comme tu n'imagines même pas . Rentre à la maison . ''

Il soupira : '' Je serai là dans quelques heures , Chérie . Tu me manques comme un fou . Que portes-tu ? ''

J'ai baissé les yeux sur moi-même et eu un petit rire : '' Hum … un jean noir , ton sweater à capuche noir et des bottes noires . Oh et j'ai de la peinture noire sous les yeux . ''

Il était de nouveau silencieux : '' Bella , si tu es arrêtée , ne le laisse pas te convaincre de sortir , d'accord ? Je l'ai fais une fois et ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses . Utilise simplement ton téléphone pour m'appeler et je viendrais te chercher . ''

J'ai regardé Peter qui a juste haussé les épaules .

J'ai rigolé : '' D'accord , Jasper . Je ferais mieux d'y aller . ''

Il soupira : '' Je t'aime , Bella . Je vais te voir bientôt . Sois sage . ''

J'ai ri : '' Où serait le plaisir dans tout ça ? Je t'aime aussi , Jasper . À bientôt . ''

J'ai fermé mon téléphone pour le ranger dans ma poche . Je suis remontée à l'étage , dans la chambre de Lily pendant que Peter montait la garde . J'ai glissé le livre de Lily sous son lit quand elle a ouvert les yeux et me regarda . J'étais comme un cerf pris dans les phares , attendant qu'elle crie .

Au lieu de ça , elle bailla et se frotta les yeux . Elle m'a regardé et m'a souri : '' Mademoiselle hanover a dit que votre ami était un ange … c'est vrai ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à son petit accent du sud . J'ai hoché la tête .

Son sourire a grandi : '' Êtes-vous un ange aussi ? ''

J'ai chuchoté : '' J'y travaille , Lily . ''

Elle a ri et pris son livre . Elle a sorti la médaille de Jasper et me la tendit : '' Tenez , dites à votre ami de lui donner ça . Elle était à mon oncle très éloigné , mais il est mort à la guerre . Si votre ami est un ange , il peut l'envoyer au ciel , non ? ''

J'ai souri et passé mon pouce sur la médaille : '' Je vais m'assurer qu'il la reçoive . Merci , Lily . ''

Elle sourit : '' Pas de quoi . Dites à Dieu que je lui dis salut . ''

J'ai rit : '' Je lui dirais . Je ferais mieux de partir . Bonne nuit . ''

'' Bonne nuit . ''

J'ai mis la médaille dans ma poche et retrouvé Peter dans le couloir . Il a souri quand il m'a vu . Il se retourna vers Lily et murmura : '' Elle est une petite fille spéciale . ''

J'ai souri : '' Ouais , elle l'est . Allons-y . ''

Nous sommes rapidement sortis pour retourner à la voiture où Charlotte nous attendait . Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison , Peter et moi avons bu un verre de vin pour célébrer le succès complet de la mission . J'ai pris ensuite le dossier complet des souvenirs de famille de Jasper pour le cacher dans le placard avant d'enlever mes chaussures et de m'effondrer sur le lit dans un brouillard induit par l'alcool .

_Quelle putain de journée … _

_Eh bien , je suis sûre de trois choses …_

_1: Je suis un putain d'ange de la guerre …_

_2: Je risque d'être responsable de la mort de ceux que j'aime … _

_3: J'avais un plan avant de venir ici , si je suis arrivée à ce point , alors peut-être que mon plan fonctionne … si seulement je pouvais m'en souvenir putain … _

J'ai rapidement trouvé le sommeil …

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre '' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Chanson pour ce chapitre : Bad things by Jace Everett **

**I'll Be Your Man by The Black Keyes **

**Adresse de la playlist de mistyhaze420 sur son profil. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

**A/N : Galswinthe a accepté d'être ma ßêta pour le reste de cette histoire, elle a fourni un énorme travail pour que je puisse poster les chapitres de mes trois histoires aujourd'hui avec, en plus, le plaisir de les avoir lu la première, lol. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux **

**Le rêve de Bella **

_Le ciel nocturne s'étalait au-dessus de moi… la lune était pleine et lumineuse... le fond de l'air était frais et était tellement agréable contre mes ailes. J'ai regardé Jasper et instinctivement léché mes lèvres comme de mauvaises pensées traversaient mon vilain petit esprit… _

_Il était assis autour d'un feu de camp. Il avait maintenant 18 ans et avait rejoint l'armée depuis un an. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait être soldat afin que nous puissions nous tenir côte à côte et de nous battre contre ce putain de monde entier si c'est ce qu'il fallait faire pour que nous soyons ensemble. _

_Je l'ai regardé rire quand il a pris une autre gorgée de cette boisson du diable qu'ils consommaient tous. Ça semblait être une sorte de whisky. Jasper et certains de ses copains d'armées buvaient, fumaient et se détendaient après une longue journée. _

_Il avait été blessé aujourd'hui… il y avait eu une petite explosion alors qu'il escortait des civils pour leurs sécurités. Son bras avait été coupé et écorché assez durement et il avait des égratignures sur le visage. Son bras était dans une écharpe de fortune et il avait l'air fatigué. Je sentais qu'il souffrait mais il a vite engourdi la douleur dans le tabac et l'alcool. _

_Dieu, il est tellement sexy, putain. Il était couché sur son bon coude et ne portait rien d'autre qu'un vieux jean délavé, un chapeau de cow-boy et une paire de bottes de l'armée. Il avait la tête penchée en avant, le bord de son chapeau couvrant si efficacement son joli visage que la seule chose que je voyais était la cigarette qui pendait à ses lèvres charnues. _

_Un autre jeune homme s'est approché de Jasper et lui est pratiquement tombé dessus en lui tendant une bouteille. '' - Arrêtez de jouer avec vos soldats, soldat ! '' _

_Jasper releva la tête et j'ai pu voir ses yeux. Ils étaient vitreux et injectés de sang. Il a pris une bouffée de sa cigarette, l'a jeté dans le feu d'une chiquenaude, saisit ses noix et avec une voix du sud sexy mais pâteuse, lui a dit : '' - Ils sont ici pour ton usage privé, fils de pute. '' _

_C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aimais chez Jasper… il était tellement viril, putain._

_J'ai interrompu mon observation de Jasper quand une bouteille de vin m'a été remise. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir un très éméché Peter tomber assis à côté de moi. '' - Tu as commencé sans moi ? '' J'ai essayé de paraître déçue. _

_Il a ri : '' - Pfff… je l'ai à peine goûtée. '' _

_J'ai pris une gorgée de la bouteille à moitié vide. '' - Je croyais qu'après une période de probation de 15 ans tu aurais au moins eu la décence de m'attendre pour fêter ça. '' _

_Il avait une expression sérieuse mais il éprouvait de l'amusement : '' - Bella, c'est un long voyage, putain, pour descendre du ciel. '' _

_J'ai pris une autre gorgée et j'ai souri : '' - Peter, il faut un clin d'œil. '' _

_Il haussa les épaules : '' - Tu aurais fait la même chose. '' _

_J'ai pris une autre gorgée et roulé des yeux parce que… ouais, je l'aurai probablement fait. _

_'' - Alors, qu'a prévu notre jeune amoureux pour ce soir ? '' Peter bafouillait. J'ai ri : '' - Tais-toi , Peter. '' _

_Il me donna un coup de coude : '' - Alors, dis-moi quelque chose, Bella ? C'est comment… d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un être humain ? '' _

_J'ai souri en me tournant vers Jasper. Les flammes vives du feu de camp jetaient de douces lueurs sur son visage. '' - Il n'y a pas de mots, Peter. Je peux sentir la moindre petite chose que ma présence lui apporte… tous les petits chocs que je lui donne… chaque fois qu'un de ses muscles se crispent, même légèrement, sous mon toucher… le sang qui coule plus vite dans les veines… chaque petite respiration profonde qu'il prend…c'est incroyable, putain. '' _

_Il se jeta dans l'herbe en soupirant : '' - Je voudrais être amoureux. '' J'ai ri en le regardant comme s'il était fou : '' - Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu tomber amoureux ? Tu vois bien ce que je traverse. '' _

_Il roula sur le côté et sourit : '' - Je sais, mais pour que tu sois prête à risquer ton âme pour quelqu'un parce que tu le désires si intensément… appelle moi fou, mais il me semble que ça en vaudrait la peine. '' _

_J'ai souri : '' - Ouais, il en vaut la peine. '' _

_Il a attrapé la bouteille et pris une autre gorgée : '' - Personne ne veut de moi… '' _

_J'ai ri en arrachant la bouteille de ses mains : '' - Si, moi. '' _

_Il gloussa : '' - Tu es amoureuse d'un être humain et puis, toi et moi, ça ne marcherait jamais. Ensemble, nous ferions un trop grand nombre de folies. Regarde toutes les conneries que nous avons fait en tant qu'amis…si nous étions un couple en plus, nous aurions probablement fait tomber le Ciel et l'Enfer à la fois, purement par accident. '' _

_J'ai grogné : '' - Quelle importance si nous n'avons aucun souvenir de comment nous l'avons fait le lendemain. '' _

_Il a ri et m'a repris la bouteille à nouveau : '' - Bon alors, combien de temps penses-tu qu'il reste à Casanova avant qu'il ne s'écroule ? '' Peter souriait. _

_'' - Étant donné son état actuel je dirais… 30 à 35 minutes. '' J'avais vu ça à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'armée… et je le comprenais. C'était tout simplement une chose qui nous rapprochait, Jasper et moi. Nous voyons parfois des choses qui sont tout simplement trop dures pour que nos esprits les acceptent… en particulier pendant la guerre… vous devez donc trouver un moyen de brouiller les images. J'étais certaine que c'était ce que Peter et moi faisions… et croyez-moi, je remercie Dieu chaque jour pour cette foutue capacité. _

_Peter laissa échapper un long soupir exaspéré : '' - Je m'emmerde… faisons chier les humains. '' _

_Je l'ai regardé en plissant le front : '' - Pas question , Peter… c'est le genre de conneries qui nous fout toujours dans le pétrin. '' _

_Il soupira de nouveau : '' - Oh allez ! Quelque chose de petit… simple… personne ne le saura jamais. '' _

_J'ai regardé ses yeux dorés, ridicules avec son air de chien battu et j'ai fini la bouteille : '' - D'accord… mais si nous avons des problèmes… eh bien… '' J'ai gloussé, l'alcool commençait à faire effet : '' - Et puis merde, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Nous n'avons rien sauf le temps de toute façon. '' _

_Il a ri et s'est assis en se frottant les mains d'excitation : '' - Bien. Ce sera lequel ? '' _

_Je lui ai balancé un coup de poing dans l'épaule quand il a regardé Jasper : '' - Putain, n'essaye même pas de le toucher. '' _

_Il se frotta l'épaule et se mit à rire : '' - Tu frappes comme une fille. '' _

_'' - Peter ? As-tu réellement envie de jouer à ça ? '' C'est ce genre de connerie qui a déclenché le fiasco qui c'est terminé par 15 ans de mise à l'épreuve, pour nous en tout cas. Peter m'avait dit que je frappais comme une fille parce que je refusais de le cogner trop fort. Aussi, quand j'ai finalement cédé et voulus frapper vraiment cet enfoiré… ce bâtard s'est baissé et j'ai poinçonné Saint Paul directement dans le nez. D'où le service de probation… _

_Il se tenait les mains et sourit : '' - D'accord, c'est bon ! Ça fait mal… un peu. '' _

_J'ai roulé les yeux et dis : '' - Que penses-tu de ce gars ? '' Je lui ai montré un grand type qui avait bien failli s'éclater sur le sol. Peter sourit : '' - Il va être très bien. '' _

_'' - Souviens-toi, Peter… fait de petites choses… aucune nuée de sauterelles en colère ou quelque chose de ce genre. '' Ce petit incident avait fini par être tellement hors de contrôle qu'il avait finalement été écrit. Dieu avait été réellement furieux à ce sujet…_

_Il roula des yeux en regardant le gars : '' - En même temps, ça vous marque pour toute votre putain d'existence. '' Quelques mouches ont bourdonné autour du visage du gars qui s'est donné des claques à plusieurs reprises… mais sans vraiment se réveiller de son brouillard induit par l'alcool._

_J'ai ri et regardé Jasper tandis que Peter faisait le con dans les environs. _

_Il avait incliné son chapeau bas sur ses yeux et la seule chose que je voyais, c'était la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche. Je me suis mordu la lèvre…_

_Putain, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps…_

_J'ai gardé mes yeux sur ses lèvres sexy et envoyé toute la convoitise, la luxure et le désir que j'avais pour lui avec une petite brise qui a déferlé légèrement autour de lui tout en tourbillonnant. J'ai vu les coins de sa bouche se relever dans un sourire coquin d'un simple murmure dans la brise il a dit : '' - Hé, Bella. ''_

_Il se leva, arracha son bandage et le jeta dans le feu : '' - Je vous verrais dans la matinée, connards. '' Il est ensuite parti se coucher. J'ai regardé Peter : '' - Je dois y aller. '' _

_Peter soupira : '' - Vas faire l'amour avec ton jeune homme humain, tu vas délicieusement pêcher… et je vais continuer de m'amuser. '' Il me fit signe de partir et j'ai suivi Jasper dans sa tente. Je l'ai regardé jeter ses chaussures, accrocher son chapeau à la colonne du lit et s'écrouler dans le lit. Je me suis couchée à côté de lui et fermé les yeux. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je les ai ouvert et il était là, assis dans notre pré. Il avait une jambe allongée devant lui et l'autre replié, le bras appuyé sur son genou et une cigarette entre les doigts. Il portait toujours son chapeau de cow-boy et son jean noir délavé, mais il était pieds nus. _

_Je suis restée cachée parmi les arbres, à la lisière de la forêt. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel où le soleil brillait trop vivement. Je n'allais pas faire face à cette merde…_

_Le ciel s'assombrit rapidement pour devenir noir. La lune se leva au-dessus de nous, mais était encore trop lumineuse pour mes yeux injectés de sang, je l'ai donc recouverte de vaporeux nuages noirs. _

_Je me suis tournée vers Jasper. Il a incliné la tête et j'ai vu la lueur orange vif de sa cigarette quand il en tira une longue bouffée. J'ai regardé sortir de ses lèvres un nuage de fumée blanche dans la nuit. Les coins de sa bouche se sont relevés et il murmura: '' - Sort ! Sort où que tu sois… '' _

_J'ai marché lentement pour sortir de la lisière de la forêt. J'avais décidé de changer un peu les choses ce soir pour avoir officiellement rompu 15 ans de sobriété. Alors je me suis arrêtée avant qu'il ne puisse me voir et arrachée ma robe. Je ne portais pas de culotte. _

_'' - Es-tu prêt pour moi, cow-boy? '' Lui murmurais-je doucement en envoyant une douce brise vers lui. _

_Il se pencha sur le coude et leva les yeux sous son chapeau de cow-boy. Il a pris une autre bouffée de sa cigarette avec un petit sourire à tomber sur le visage : '' - Je suis toujours prêt pour toi, chérie. '' _

_J'ai soulevé mes ailes et suis lentement sortie sous le clair de lune. Sa respiration accéléra quand il m'a vu. J'ai doucement marché vers lui alors que son regard était fixé sur moi, ses yeux exploraient lentement mon corps nu, buvant chacune de mes courbes. Son cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite et un léger « Putain…» sortit de ses lèvres, délicieusement pervers. J'ai ronronné : '' - Tu vois ce que tu veux, cow-boy ? ''_

_Il a encore pris une longue et lente bouffée de sa cigarette avant de me dire de sa sexy voix du Sud : '' - Eh bien, que je sois damné… c'est un joli petit ange qui se penche sur mon âme pour la sauver de l'enfer. ''_

_Je l'ai enfourché, m'asseyant sur le renflement très dur dans son jean. Je lui ai sourit avec séduction : '' - J'ai l'intention de sauver ton âme, cow-boy. Mais ce soir… je vais seulement te baiser comme une folle. Aimerais-tu ça ? ''_

_Il hocha la tête et je me suis penchée sur lui, mes seins frottant contre sa ferme poitrine. J'ai ensuite pris sa cigarette de ses lèvres pour l'apporter aux miennes. J'ai pris une lente bouffée avant de l'enlever. J'ai senti son pouls accélérer et sa queue scandaleusement longue et épaisse se crisper dans son jean. _

_J'ai glissé sur le dos et me suis appuyée moi aussi sur le coude, mes ailes en éventail autour de moi. '' - Debout, soldat ! ''_

_Il s'est lentement levé et me regarda, les pouces accroché à la ceinture de son jean. Il descendait déjà assez bas sur ses hanches mais ce petit geste l'a fait descendre un peu plus, exposant les muscles parfaits du bas de son abdomen. Je pourrais passer le reste de mon existence à les toucher et les lécher. _

_J'espère que ça ne va pas le déranger que je contrôle ses mouvements… je vais lui laisser la parole pour qu'il puisse me le dire, s'il n'aime pas ça._

_Il était rayonnant de désirs purs…_

_Que dis-je… il aime ces conneries. _

_'' - Déshabilles-toi… lentement. '' J'ai pris une autre bouffée alors qu'un sourire sexy éclairait son visage. Ses doigts sont descendus lentement et il se frotta la bite à travers son jean, une fois… deux fois… et ensuite remontés jusqu'au premier bouton de son jean. Je regardais quand d'un mouvement péniblement lent, il a poussé le bouton à travers la boutonnière… puis les suivants… accroché ses pouces sur les côtés… et descendu son jean pour l'enlever. Bon Dieu, il ne porte pas de sous-vêtement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens et son insolent sourire de crétin s'élargit quand sa bite glorieuse jailli librement, retenant intégralement ma putain d'attention…exactement comme doit le faire tout bon soldat._

_Il a jeté son jean et leva les mains pour saisir son chapeau de cow-boy. J'ai souri et pris une autre bouffée : '' - Tss, tss, tss, cow-boy… le chapeau reste en place. '' _

_Il hocha la tête et mit ses mains derrière son dos : '' - Oui, M'dam. '' _

_Cette fois, j'ai regardé son corps nu en prenant une bouffée de ma cigarette. J'ai commencé par ses mollets, maigre mais musclés… remonté ses cuisses fermes et fortes… j'ai instinctivement léché mes lèvres à la vue de sa bite dure et épaisse, entourée par de douces et courtes boucles blondes… j'ai remonté ensuite sur son ventre dur et sur sa poitrine ciselée, jusqu'à son visage parfait. Ses doux yeux verts étaient vitreux et complètement injectés de sang, et il portait son arrogant sourire sexy. Il avait du chaume sur le menton car il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours. Ses cheveux blonds et sauvages sortaient furtivement de sous son chapeau de cow-boy noir. Il était absolument désirable. _

_J'ai tapoté le sol à côté de moi et j'ai ronronné : '' - Couches-toi, bébé. '' _

_Il tomba à genoux et se pencha sur moi . Je sentais sa bite se contracter contre ma cuisse. J'ai attrapé son chapeau de cow-boy pour le mettre sur ma tête et en un clin d'œil, je l'ai poussé pour le faire rouler sur le dos . Sa bite tremblait à nouveau parce qu'il aimait quand je faisais mes conneries d'ange . _

_J'ai enfourché sa taille et j'ai senti sa queue épaisse battre contre mon dos et mon cul. Il a mis ses mains sous sa tête avec un sourire sexy sur le visage. J'ai ôté la cigarette de mes lèvres pour la lui tendre. Il a pris une longue bouffée et je l'ai ensuite jetée dans l'herbe d'une chiquenaude. _

_Je me suis levée pour me positionner au-dessus de sa bite. Il ne souriait plus… ses yeux injectés de sang brillaient de convoitise… il ressentait encore les effets de l'alcool nous enivrant clairement tous les deux. _

_Je me suis penchée jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres effleurent les siennes : '' - Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher, cow-boy… te voilà partis pour un sacré putain de tour. '' _

_Je me suis alors abattue durement sur sa bite mais en faisant toujours attention de ne pas le briser. Il arqua son dos et ses mains se tendirent pour se cramponner au sol. Il gémit : '' Merde ! '' haut et fort pendant que sa tête se crispait et qu'il fermait les yeux. Il se tordait sous moi… agrippant le sol en gémissant à maintes reprises diverses obscénités pendant que je continuais de le baiser à mort, de haut en bas de sa bite raide et dure. Je serrais sa poitrine tout en lui envoyant les désirs que j'avais de mon corps vers le sien. _

_J'adorais les nuits comme celle-là… les nuits où nous baisions simplement toute la nuit… et, au moins, pendant ces quelques heures, ne nous attardant pas sur le sablier suspendu au-dessus de nos têtes alors que notre temps ensemble diminuait de plus en plus vite pour nous. _

_Quand je le baisais comme ça… en prenant le contrôle, il fallait toujours plusieurs minutes à Jasper pour cesser de se tordre sous moi et retrouver ses moyens pour pouvoir me baiser lui aussi. Je ne mentais pas quand je lui dis que j'allais le baiser comme une folle. Je dois dire aussi que… l'homme était assez résistant et putain, il baisait comme un champion… mais il était encore facile à briser et je devais faire attention avec lui…_

_Ses mains ont attrapé ma taille et il me tenait durement… il savait maintenant que j'étais coriace et après plusieurs longs mois, j'avais fini par le convaincre de me traiter de cette façon. Ce fut la première fois que j'avais utilisé le contrôle physique sur lui et avais exigé qu'il me baise aussi fort qu'il le pouvait… le pauvre gars n'avait pas une chance et maintenant… il aime vraiment quand je le pousse au-delà des limites humaines normales… il dit que je l'ai rendu plus dur… je pense qu'il est un peu masochiste… mais dans ce cas, peut-être que je le suis aussi un peu. _

_Ses hanches claquaient quand elles rencontraient les miennes. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées sauf quand il grognait ou quand un '' merde '' occasionnel passait ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien à l'intérieur de moi. Je sentais ses veines palpiter contre mes murs… je sentais l'humidité fraîche qui se formait au bout de sa bite… je sentais chacun des petits mouvements de son corps, me poussant au bord de la folie parce que, autant que je pouvais avoir de contrôle sur son corps… il avait autant de contrôle sur le mien… et il n'avait même pas besoin de pouvoir pour le faire._

_'' - Putain… Bella… oh, putain… j'envoie la sauce… '' Il grogna et j'ai serré mes hanches fermement._

_C'était mon signal. Je me penchais vers lui alors que nos hanches continuaient de claquer les unes contre les autres. J'ai grogné : '' - Tu vas jouir quand je te donnerais la permission de jouir, cow-boy. '' _

_Ses yeux se sont révulsés et il lança un long gémissement rauque… parce que j'avais fait en sorte qu'il lui soit physiquement impossible d'avoir un orgasme jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'il pouvait en avoir un. Je me suis relevée pour mettre mes mains sur ses cuisses, étirant mon corps devant lui. J'ai levé mes ailes derrière moi et descendu le bord du chapeau de cow-boy bas sur mon visage. J'ai ensuite cessé de le baiser comme une folle pour me mettre à rouler mes hanches, me déplaçant de haut en bas sur sa bite avec de lents mouvements. C'est plus facile de savoir exactement ce qu'il veut quand je peux sentir physiquement et mentalement toutes ses émotions._

_Il crispa ses mains sur mes cuisses tout en frottant ses doigts sur mon clitoris alors que sa tête était toujours sur le sol et ses yeux hermétiquement fermés. Il gémissait doucement : '' - Bella… oh, Bella… tellement bon… putain… oh putain… '' Jusqu'à ce que ça ne devienne tout simplement plus qu'une série de gémissements et de grognements incohérents, avec quelques mots reconnaissables passant entre eux de temps en temps. _

_'' - Putain… je vais… euh… putain… mon cœur… putain… attaque… exploser… putain… '' _

_Je sentais mes murs commencer à se contracter et se resserrer… un simple regard sur son visage perdu dans les brumes de l'extase était suffisant pour me faire jouir… _

_Il a ensuite resserré son emprise… ses muscles se sont serrés au point que j'ai commencé à me sentir mal pour lui, il a dû sentir ce que je ressentais parce qu'il a ouvert les yeux pour me regarder et gémit : '' - Ne te sens pas mal… et ne t'arrête pas… '' _

_J'ai continué de rouler mes haches en prenant toute la longueur de sa bite épaisse, me remplissant d'extase complètement. Jasper était très impressionnant et je n'arrivais pas à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre dont l'existence arriverait à me faire sentir de la même façon qu'il le faisait…_

_Son cœur battait si fort que je jure que j'avais l'impression qu'il battait dans mon propre corps. Il s'est mis à gémir et il a tout juste réussi à sortir : '' - S'il te plaît… oh mon Dieu… s'il te plaît ,Bella… s'il te plaît, permet-moi de jouir… '' _

_Dieu, j'adore quand il m'implore. Sa queue battait sauvagement à l'intérieur de moi alors que mes murs se resserraient hermétiquement autour de lui. '' - Jouis maintenant, bébé. '' _

_Ce fut tout… il m'a attrapé et nous fit rouler, inversant notre position pour qu'il soit sur le dessus. Il a repris son chapeau pour le mettre sur sa tête et il a ensuite enfoncé sa bite au fond de moi avec toute la force qu'il avait et je l'ai immédiatement senti éjaculer en moi. J'ai été prise au dépourvu quand il s'enfonça en moi avec pour résultat mon propre paroxysme intense. J'ai crié : '' - Oh putain, Jasper ! '' _

_Ses lèvres ont trouvé les miennes et il m'embrassait doucement avec respect pendant qu'il continuait de donner quelques poussées lentes et profondes pour nous amener tous les deux doucement vers la paix. Finalement, il s'est complètement effondré sur moi, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Sa tête était posée sur ma poitrine alors qu'il haletait de façons irrégulières pour retrouver son calme. Son corps était encore secoué par des petites répliques de plaisirs. J'ai retiré son chapeau et passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux tout en le calmant et en aidant à ralentir son rythme cardiaque assez bas pour qu'il puisse récupérer plus rapidement._

_Il a pris une profonde respiration et m'a regardé. Il sourit gentiment : '' - Hé, Bella. '' _

_Je lui ai aussi souri : '' - Hé Jazz. '' _

_Il a placé quelques baisers sur mon ventre avant de se retirer loin de moi. Nous étions tous les deux couchés sur le dos à regarder le ciel. Je l'ai rapidement rempli d'étoiles scintillantes et il a rit. J'ai atteint son jean pour prendre une cigarette roulée à la main. J'ai utilisé le bout de mon doigt pour émettre un très petit éclair de foudre pour allumer le bout de celle-ci. J'ai pris une bouffée et Jasper s'est mis à rire : '' - J'adore ça quand tu fais cette merde idiote. '' _

_J'ai ri : '' - Ouais, je sais. '' _

_Je lui ai tendu la cigarette et il sourit : '' - Merci, Chérie. '' _

_Il s'est assis et dit : '' - Ah ouais… j'ai quelque chose pour toi. '' Il tendit le bras et saisit une bouteille de vin qui venait d'apparaître devant mes yeux et il se mit à rire : '' - C'est mon rêve… je peux faire toute la putain de merde que j'ai envie de faire. '' _

_Il me la tendit alors qu'il ramassait sa propre bouteille de whisky. Il sourit : '' - Félicitation pour la fin de ta mise à l'épreuve, Chérie. '' _

_J'ai souri : '' - Tu n'as pas oublié ! '' _

_Il gloussa quand j'ai enlevé le bouchon avec une minuscule petite tornade. Nous avons entrechoqué nos bouteilles et nous avons tous les deux pris une énorme gorgée. _

_Il a ensuite posé sa bouteille et m'a attrapé en passant ses mains sous mes fesses pour me tirer sur ses genoux, à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il soupira alors qu'il me regardait avec nostalgie. Je voyais qu'il commençait à s'attarder de nouveau sur notre malheureuse situation. J'ai posé ma bouteille et mis mes mains sur ses joues. Ses yeux se sont fermés à mon simple toucher._

_J'ai guidé sa tête, la baissant pour qu'il la pose sur ma poitrine pendant que je glissais mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux blonds. Il soupira : '' - Dieu, tu vas vraiment beaucoup me manquer putain, Bella. '' _

_Nous nous accrochâmes l'un à l'autre et j'ai enterré mon visage dans ses cheveux que j'ai respiré profondément. Son seul parfum était suffisant pour me mettre les larmes aux yeux. J'avais besoin de Jasper. Il était la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir bien… me faisait sentir réelle… _

_'' - Jasper, je te jure que je reviendrais pour toi. '' _

_Il m'a regardé les yeux pleins de tristesse : '' - Je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas, Bella. '' _

_Nous avions eu cette discussion plusieurs fois déjà depuis que nous avions avoué notre amour pour l'autre. J'essayais de le convaincre de seulement s'éloigner du chemin. Je lui avais donné tous les renseignements dont il avait besoin pour simplement éviter complètement Maria et qu'il ne soit jamais mordu. Il pourrait vieillir et mourir un jour paisiblement et venir au Paradis. _

_Il m'a rétorqué aussitôt que c'était son destin et que s'il y échappait, je serais alors connu comme une traîtresse parce que Dieu saurait sûrement que c'était moi qui l'avais mis en garde. Cette trahison me ferait certainement mettre à la porte du Ciel pour de bon. Il a dit que nous étions coincés dans un cercle vicieux. De la façon dont les choses se présentaient désormais, il allait en Enfer et je restais au Paradis et s'il n'était pas mordu, il allait au Paradis et j'allais en Enfer. De toute manière, nous étions mal barrés. _

_Je préfère que se soit moi qui aille en Enfer. J'y ai déjà été et je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'éloigner de ce cauchemar. Ce qu'il allait vivre comme expérience ici sur terre allait déjà être assez mauvais… Jasper devrait passer par son propre enfer, tout comme Peter et moi l'avions fait, mais Peter et moi étions revenus du nôtre. Nous avions souffert et trouvé le chemin du retour… un peu plus abîmés mais nous étions revenus. J'étais certaine que Jasper pourrait en faire autant. _

_Il essayait toujours de me décourager d'aller le chercher, mais il savait que j'étais têtue. Il savait que ce qu'il dirait ou ferait n'avait aucune importance car je n'arrêterais jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité. Le diable lui-même ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de le faire. Je savais qu'il aurait à passer par là… je ne pourrais pas obtenir de résultats assez rapidement pour lui éviter ça, mais j'allais essayer de le tirer de là. _

_J'avais déjà travaillé sur un plan. Putain, je travaillais sur ce plan depuis le jour de sa naissance. Je n'avais jamais échoué et je savais que je ne faillirais pas cette fois. _

_Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit simplement à boire, fumer et faire l'amour. Nous avons parlé de notre journée… eh bien, plutôt de la sienne parce que ma journée consistait à le regarder. J'ai ri quand il m'a dit que j'étais folle et que je le harcelais… son sens de l'humour va vraiment me manquer… _

**POV Jasper **

Je dévalais le chemin de terre qui menait à la maison de Peter pour retourner vers ma femme. Pendant ce premier jour loin d'elle, j'avais eu une révélation. Tout ce qui se passait… quoi que diable se passait avec Bella… était le putain de destin. Bella me guidait sur la voie que j'étais supposé prendre. Elle était ma destinée et je l'acceptais avec mes putains de bras ouverts.

Je savais quand j'ai décidé de retourner à Forks pour recueillir une partie de ses biens qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de se joindre à moi, mais je savais ce que ça faisait de tout perdre de son passé humain. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se produire pour elle, mais il y avait un trop grand risque que quelqu'un ne la voit. Putain, ils l'avaient justement enterrée hier.

Merde, tout ça a-t-il vraiment commencé il n'y a que quelques jours ?

Il y a seulement quelques jours, j'étais certain de n'avoir aucun espoir dans ma vie. Que j'allais rester seul et me connaissant comme je me connais, je suis certain que si Bella n'était pas entrée dans ma vie… j'aurais fini par faire une connerie.

Dans le court laps de temps que nous avions été ensemble, ma vie avait changé et je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissant pour ça. Généralement, mon espèce ne réagit pas très bien au changement, mais j'ai trouvé que cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus exaltantes avec Bella… chaque jour avec elle était passionnant et nouveau. Je n'étais plus seulement existant… je vivais.

Bella apportait des émotions et des réactions chez moi que je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'avais. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Alice ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu obtenir de me faire faire les choses qu'elle m'avait fait faire. Je veux dire que je suis allé à un putain de feu de joie entouré d'étrangers… j'ai dansé… beaucoup… je me suis marié dans une chapelle à Vegas… je me suis saoulé… avec des humains… j'ai même fait deux voyages en avion... j'étais tellement excité de faire ça et parce que je le faisais pour elle avant de revenir, je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir pensé à tout le délicieux sang humain qui était autour de moi.

Je me suis arrêté devant la maison de Peter et garé notre nouvelle voiture dans le parking. J'espérais que Bella la voudrait… je l'adorais et même si c'était un cadeau pour elle, elle était également un peu pour moi aussi.

Je suis sorti de la voiture et me suis surpris à rire de ma nouvelle attitude. Je renaissais. J'avais été le maillon faible, Jasper Hale… celui qui suivait Alice partout comme un petit chien perdu… celui qui mettait toute sa confiance dans ses visions et suivait sa ligne de conduite, quel que soit ce qu'elle avait vu… enfer, je ne pouvais même pas choisir mes vêtements… et j'ai enfin dit non, ce bâtard désolé avait été réinitialisé. Je suis Jasper Putain Whitlock… cow-boy au sang-froid, soldat décoré et vampire formidable. J'ai regardé mes bottes de cow-boy noires et eu un petit rire. Ces choses avaient été cachées dans le fond de l'armoire depuis que nous avions aménagé à Forks. Alice les détestait. Je les aimais.

J'ai baissé le bord du chapeau que Bella m'avait acheté sur mes yeux et je suis monté la voir . Il était encore très tôt et le soleil commençait juste à se lever, j'étais donc pratiquement sûr qu'elle serait encore endormie.

Peter m'avait donné une clé et le code de sécurité quand nous avions fini la maison. Il y avait eu de nombreuses nuits que j'avais fini ici… généralement, cet endroit était mon lieu d'évasion.

J'ai ouvert la porte et suis entré. Charlotte et Peter étaient sur le canapé. Elle était assise et lui était couché, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux et ils regardaient la télé.

Il se tourna pour me regarder : '' - Hé Jazz. As-tu fait ce que tu avais besoin de faire ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Ouaip. Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir les gars ? ''

Charlotte a essayé de supprimer son fou rire et Peter se sentait amusé : '' - Une entrée par effraction... mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était pour une bonne cause et personne n'a même appelé les flics. ''

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça : '' - Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne dois pas traîner Bella avec toi quelles que soient les conneries que tu fais. Elle est encore humaine, Peter. Elle pourrait se blesser et je détesterai vraiment d'avoir à te tuer. ''

Il sourit et leva les yeux : '' - C'était son idée… pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que je suis l'instigateur… putain, elle est le planificateur ! Elle va bien, Jasper. Je n'entraînerais jamais Bella dans quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire . Je me soucie d'elle autant que tu le fais . ''

Autant je détestais l'admettre… mais pour une raison quelconque, il se souciait profondément d'elle. Ce n'était pas le même genre d'amour que le mien mais, c'était un amour très profond, du respect et de l'admiration. Qu'elle en avait également pour lui aussi me gênait un peu plus.

J'ai entendu un cri venant de l'étage… c'était Bella, mais ce n'était pas un cri de peur… elle criait mon nom dans son sommeil. '' - Oh, putain , Jasper. ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Vas-y cow-boy… elle a appelé ton nom toute la nuit. Enfer, avec toutes les émotions qu'elle envoie, Charlotte est prête à déplacer son cul dans la chambre de façon permanente. '' Charlotte a rigolé et a frappé Peter en plaisantant.

J'ai souri et couru jusqu'à l'escalier menant à elle. J'ai ouvert la porte de sa chambre et ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle était couchée sur le dessus de la couverture au milieu du lit. Elle portait encore ses vêtements noirs et le maquillage barbouillé sous ses yeux était pratiquement parti. Elle s'était manifestement endormie comme ça mais elle était absolument adorable.

Ses joues étaient rouges et elle avait un léger reflet de sueur sur le front. Elle émettait l'amour et la dévotion.

J'ai enlevé mes bottes et rampé sur elle en m'assurant de garder mon poids loin d'elle. Elle a murmuré : '' - Je te jure que je reviendrais pour toi. ''

Quand elle a dit ça, un étrange sentiment m'a traversé une nouvelle fois. Déjà vu. J'ai cherché à me souvenir quand je l'avait entendu dire ça avant mais je n'ai trouvé que du vide.

Elle gloussa à plusieurs reprises et un fort sentiment de détermination la traversa…

J'étais au-dessus d'elle, regardant son beau visage rougit. Ses yeux se sont ouvert lentement et quand elle m'a vu, un grand sourire illumina son adorable visage. '' - Hé, Jazz. ''

Je lui ai aussi souri : '' - Hé, Bella. ''

Elle a mis ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a tiré vers elle pour me donner un incroyable baiser. Ses petites lèvres douces étaient tellement bien contre les miennes. Sa chaleur a rayonné à travers moi quand elle a ouvert la bouche et que nos langues se sont caressées mutuellement. J'adorais quand sa chaleur entrait en collision avec mon corps froid. La sensation était phénoménale. Ouais, ça pourrait me manquer un peu quand elle aura été changée mais ce que je vais obtenir en échange en vaut vachement la peine. Une indestructible Bella… ma bite devient dure rien qu'en pensant aux possibilités…

Elle gémit dans ma bouche quand elle a senti mon excitation pressée contre son centre. Elle était prête pour moi… je n'avais juste qu'à enlever ses vêtements.

J'ai rapidement attrapé le bas de son sweater et l'ai tiré par-dessus sa tête. Ses mains travaillaient tout aussi rapidement et elle a saisi ma chemise et l'a aussi enlevé alors que je jetais le chapeau sur le sol. En un clin d'œil, son soutien-gorge disparu et j'ai jeté son jean et ses sous-vêtements sur le plancher.

Elle resta là à me regarder un moment quand un malicieux sourire apparut sur son visage. '' - Remets ton chapeau, cow-boy… mais enlève tout le reste. ''

Je suis resté au pied du lit à regarder la déesse nue posée là à m'attendre… il n'y avait rien que je ne ferais pas pour elle.

J'ai repris mon chapeau et l'ai remis sur ma tête, je ne pouvais pas cacher le sourire qui ornait maintenant mon visage. J'ai lentement fait passer le bouton de mon jean à travers la boutonnière et descendu la fermeture éclair. Je sentais son humidité pratiquement couler entre ses jambes.

J'ai accroché mes doigts sur le bord de mon jean et l'ai doucement fait glisser vers le sol. Lorsque ma bite s'élança librement sa respiration s'accéléra et je l'ai entendu murmurer : '' - Magnifique. ''

J'étais prêt pour elle… nous étions restés beaucoup trop longtemps sans faire l'amour.

Quand j'ai fini de retirer mon jean et mon boxer, j'ai rampé de nouveau au-dessus d'elle. J'ai écarté ses jambes avec mes genoux et me suis installé entre elles.

Ma bite caressait son clitoris et j'adorais la regarder se tortiller : '' - S'il te plaît, Jasper… j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, cow-boy… '' Gémit-elle.

J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau et je me suis poussé en elle. Elle était tellement serrée et humide qu'un gémissement s'est échappé de mes lèvres. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon dos et enveloppa ses jambes autour de ma taille.

J'ai presque entièrement retiré ma queue et lentement refait tout le chemin jusqu'à ce que ma bite soit complètement enterrée au fond d'elle. Quand mes hanches ont rencontré les siennes, elle a rompu notre baiser pour laisser échapper un gémissement sourd. Son cœur battait la chamade et son désir était si fort que j'ai dû faire un effort insensé pour ne pas la baiser comme un fou… mais j'aurais pu lui faire du mal alors j'ai gardé mon contrôle intact.

J'avais du mal à aller lentement, mais nous avions été seuls pendant une journée alors j'ai pensé que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller doucement et de faire l'amour avec elle. Putain… je sentais que j'allais exploser bordel.

Elle m'a regardé en prenant de petites respirations légères et a murmuré : '' - Assieds-toi… le dos… contre… la tête de lit. ''

J'ai été un peu étonné, mais j'étais prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Je suis sorti d'elle et nous avons gémi tous les deux. Je me suis retourné pour m'asseoir contre la tête de lit et Bella s'est rapidement relevée pour m'enfourcher. Elle a attrapé mon chapeau pour le mettre sur sa tête et ma bite est devenue encore plus dure.

J'ai mis mes mains sur ses hanches et elle a saisi la tête de lit pour se soutenir. Elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'elle se tenait au-dessus de ma bite lancinante. Elle a murmuré : '' - Putain, tu ne vas pas me briser… ''

Elle se laissa tomber ensuite sur moi, me prenant jusqu'à la garde et entraînant la tête de lit à frapper contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… je l'ai attrapé… probablement un peu trop fort, mais je perdais le contrôle que je pensais avoir maîtrisé. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses hanches et j'ai gémi '' Merde '' très bruyamment en laissant ma tête tomber la tête de lit.

J'entendais Peter rire en bas : '' - Ne la brise pas en la baisant, Jazz ! Elle est humaine, après tout… ''

D'une voix que Bella ne pouvait pas entendre, je lui ai dit : '' - Vas te faire enculer ! Elle est sur le dessus… ''

Il a continué à rire et quand j'ai senti Bella se lever pour s'abattre encore sur moi… une autre brique de ce putain de mur de contrôle que j'avais construit est tombé…

J'ai regardé son visage… elle avait encore de petites traces de maquillage noir sous les yeux, mais la plus grande partie avait disparu quand j'avais enlevé sa chemise. Elle portait mon chapeau de cow-boy bas sur les yeux… mais je la voyais me regarder, les yeux brûlant de désir… la bouche légèrement entrouverte et prenant de petites respirations alors qu'elle continuait… hé bien, de me baiser.

_Bella est résistante, putain… elle veut plus à l'évidence, Whitlock… le lui donner… _

J'ai glissé ma main entre ses seins et laissé une épaisse onde de calme traverser mes doigts… si près de son cœur ça devrait être très vite efficace. Bella s'est arrêtée et m'a regardée avec confusion.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et avec un sourire arrogant je lui ai chuchoté : '' - Ananas. ''

Elle a été stupéfaite et chuchota : '' - Quoi ? ''

Je me suis relevé avec Bella toujours sur ma bite et me suis penché vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur le dos dans le lit. J'ai mis mon chapeau sur ma tête et dis : '' - Ananas, Bella . Il s'agit de ton mot de sécurité. Je vais te baiser comme tu veux être baisée mais si à n'importe quel moment et pour n'importe quelle raison, tu veux que j'arrête… tu vas dire ananas. Peux-tu le faire pour moi, chérie ? ''

_Comme je m'y attendais… aucune crainte ne venait d'elle… simplement la luxure… Dieu, que j'aime cette femme, putain… _

Elle se lécha les lèvres par anticipation et hocha la tête. Je me suis déplacé dans et hors d'elle à un rythme tranquille. J'ai pris un de ses petits tétons roses dans ma bouche pour le sucer. Elle gémit et j'ai murmuré : '' - Bella, je ne vais pas commencer tout de suite à te baiser… je vais le faire progressivement. Ton corps va mieux réagir si je vais lentement… '' je me suis relevé et me suis penché sur son cou, suçant la peau sous son oreille. '' - Si je laissais aller ma grosse bite dans ta petite chatte serrée sans te chauffer d'abord… je vais te casser en deux. Nous allons donc faire ça à ma façon. ''

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau alors qu'elle se tordait en dessous de moi, gênée par mon manque de mouvements.

Je me levais et pris ses jambes que j'ai écartées un peu plus, plaçant ses pieds fermement sur le matelas : '' - Tu vas garder tes pieds plantés dans le matelas, Isabella… pour faire levier. ''

Elle gémit et j'ai dû avaler mon venin alors que m'apprêter à baiser ma belle épouse.

Je me suis penché sur elle, les bras de chaque côté de son visage. J'ai pris ses lèvres doucement et je me suis mis à bouger très lentement en elle. Après une minute, je suis allé plus vite… poussant un peu plus profond… plus rapidement. Ses yeux étaient dans les miens lorsque je l'ai repoussé et me suis assis. J'ai levé une de ses jambes sur mon épaule et ouvert l'autre plus grande avant de m'enterrer en elle avec un long, profond et lent mouvement. Elle gémit plus fort : '' - Oh, putain… Jasper… ''

J'ai soulevé la jambe de Bella qui était sur mon épaule et j'ai posé mon pouce sur son clitoris tout soulevant son cul du lit. J'ai passé mon pouce sur ses lèvres inférieures en l'effleurant lentement. Elle a donné un coup de reins et je me suis servi de ma main pour la tenir en équilibre. ''- Je suis en contrôle, Bella. Sois une gentille fille et je vais te laisser jouir. ''

Son visage s'est rapidement orné d'un large sourire malicieux et elle ferma les yeux en posant simplement sa tête sur le lit. J'ai bougé un peu plus dur, plus rapide, plus profond… j'ai regardé ses seins rebondirent en faisant un mouvement circulaire à chaque fois que j'enterrais ma bite au fond de sa chatte serrée. Je sentais tous les muscles de Bella se serrer et palpiter autour de ma bite.

J'ai frotté son clitoris et l'ai pincé doucement entre mes doigts froids. Elle se tordait sous mes doigts et je ne pouvais plus attendre… son corps était suffisamment prêt.

Je me suis penché et mis mes bras sous elle pour la mettre sur mes genoux. J'ai approché mes lèvres des siennes et pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, la tirant légèrement. Elle a ouvert les yeux et me regarda.

J'ai souri : '' - Tu es prête, chérie ? '' Elle hocha lentement la tête. Je me suis penché sur son cou et léché de son oreille jusqu'à sa nuque et j'ai murmuré : '' - Quel est le mot de sécurité ? ''

Elle répondit en tremblant : '' - P… pins… pomme ? ''

J'ai ri doucement dans son cou. Je me suis dégagé en cessant de sourire. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et dis : '' - Tournes-toi… mets-toi à genoux… et accroches-toi à la tête de lit. Je ne vais pas être doux ou gentil avec toi, Bella. Je ne vais pas te tuer… pas encore, mais si pour quelque raison que ce soit, tu perds la faculté de parler et si tu veux que j'arrête… frappe sur le mur.

Elle se retira lentement loin de moi et j'ai gémi quand je n'ai plus été enveloppé en elle, mais je l'ai alors vu agiter son cul devant moi et me regardant par-dessus son épaule en riant… j'étais prêt. Je me suis mis derrière elle et j'ai frappé son clitoris avec ma bite à plusieurs reprises suscitant quelques hoquets de sa part. Je me suis ensuite glissé dans sa chatte humide et ruisselante assez fort pour que la tête de lit frappe à nouveau le mur. Elle haletait mais je n'ai senti aucune douleur venir d'elle. J'ai commencé à la baiser rudement… je me suis agrippé à sa taille et j'ai dû la tenir quand ses genoux se sont entièrement soulevés du lit. J'allais un peu plus dur… un peu plus vite… un peu plus profond qu'un humain le ferait. Je faisais très attention de ne pas la blesser, mais je dois avouer… cette femme était résistante, putain. ''

Elle s'accrochait à la tête de lit et le plâtre s'est fissuré sous les coups répétés sur le mur.

_Je vais devoir résoudre ce problème plus tard…_

Elle criait mon nom et merde, suivie de quelques balbutiements incohérents. Je me suis mis à grogner… je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher mais de temps en temps un gémissement cassait le grondement.

Les deux pieds arrière du lit ont ensuite cédé et l'arrière du lit s'est écrasé au sol avec un bruit sourd.

_Je peux arranger ça…_

Avec la nouvelle orientation du lit j'ai attrapé les mains de Bella qui s'accrochaient à la tête de lit et les utiliser comme levier pour continuer de la baiser dur et rapidement. Après quelques minutes, j'ai mis mes mains sur le mur parce que je ne voulais pas tenir les siennes trop serrées. J'ai incrusté mes empreintes digitales dans le plâtre. Son cul claquait contre mes hanches et elle grognait à cet instant, mais je ne sentais toujours pas de douleur.

Les pieds de devant du lit se sont fait la malle à leur tour et le lit s'est complètement écrasé sur le sol…

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre, je vais simplement lui acheter un nouveau lit…_

Heureusement, rien de tout ça ne m'a empêché de continuer à baiser ma rusée petite femme sexy. Elle a crié : '' - Je suis tellement proche, putain… baise-moi, putain, Jasper ! Plus fort… merde ! Merde ! Jasper ! Merde ! ''

J'ai serré ma main dans ses cheveux et la tirai vers moi jusqu'à ce que son dos soit au ras de ma poitrine. J'ai utilisé ma prise dans ses cheveux pour lui faire tourner la tête et qu'elle puisse me regarder. J'ai grogné : '' - Tu vas jouir quand je vais te dire de jouir… tu as compris ? ''

Elle hocha furieusement la tête et j'ai pris ses lèvres à nouveau. J'ai utilisé mon autre main pour pincer ses mamelons et les frotter entre mes doigts. Elle a gémi dans ma bouche. J'ai ensuite descendu ma main pour effleurer légèrement son corps avec mes doigts. J'ai lentement passé mon doigt doucement sur ses plis, les taquinant… la pauvre, ça ruisselait sur ses cuisses…

Je me suis éloigné de ses lèvres et la tenais à nouveau par les cheveux. J'ai chuchoté : '' - Si tu veux vraiment jouir, Isabella… tout ce que tu dois faire est de me supplier. ''

Elle a immédiatement grogné et gémit : '' - S'il te plaît… oh, putain… Jasper… s'il te plaît, bébé… laisse-moi jouir… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… ''

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter et j'ai senti ma bite se serrer quand j'ai explosé en elle. J'ai pincé son clitoris, envoyant tout mon désir et ma convoitise dans son petit noyau. J'ai grogné : '' Jouis maintenant, Bella. ''

Elle l'a fait. Elle se resserra durement autour de ma bite et j'ai gémi quand j'ai joui à nouveau. Pas aussi fort que la première fois mais quand même… sacrément fort.

Elle s'est effondrée sous moi alors je suis sorti et me suis effondré à côté d'elle. Nous étions tous les deux haletant mais je me suis vite ressaisis et j'ai passé mes bras autour d'elle pour l'approcher de moi et qu'elle se blottisse contre ma poitrine. Je lui ai rapidement envoyé le calme et la détente en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

Elle a repris son souffle et m'a regardé en souriant : '' - Alors, je t'ai manqué ? ''

J'ai ri et me suis penché pour lui embrasser les lèvres. ''- Ouais, tu m'as manqué. Le temps n'a jamais passé aussi lentement. ''

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se mit à rire : '' - Je suppose que nous devrons acheter un nouveau lit à Peter? '' J'ai ri : '' - Ouais, et je vais devoir réparer le mur. ''

Je me suis mis à inspecter son corps… elle allait certainement avoir quelques contusions. Elle a ri quand elle a réalisé ce que je faisais. Je voyais de profondes marques rouges sur ses hanches et je suis senti coupable : '' - Bon sang, Bella, je suis désolé… je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. ''

Elle a posé sa main sur ma joue et a souri : '' - Ce sont seulement quelques contusions, Jasper. Ça va guérir et d'ailleurs… ça a été incroyable. ''

J'ai souri avant de l'embrasser de nouveau : '' - Je t'aime, Bella. ''

Elle m'a sourit : '' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. ''

Je me suis levé : ''- Peux-tu marcher ? ''

Elle a ri quand je l'ai aidé à se lever : '' - Je ne sais pas. '' Je l'ai aidé à marcher pendant une minute jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de le faire elle-même.

Elle sourit : '' - J'ai hâte d'être un vampire. ''

J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et la regardai dans l'or profond de ses yeux chocolat : '' - Alors pourquoi attendons-nous ? ''

Elle soupira : '' - Bientôt, Jasper, seulement quelques jours de plus, je te le promets. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et l'embrassai de nouveau. Je l'ai ensuite retourné et lui mis une petite tape sur le cul : '' - Allez, vas prendre une douche. Je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner en ensuite j'ai des projets pour toi dans les prochaines heures. ''

Elle a ri et se frotta le cul en allant dans la salle de bains. Je me suis jeté sur mon jean et j'ai couru en bas. Peter et Charlotte étaient dans la cuisine. Charlotte a souri quand elle m'a remis un livre de cuisine : '' - Tiens, jeune amoureux, prépare le petit déjeuner de ta femme. ''

J'ai souri : ''- Merci, Charlotte. ''

J'ai pris le livre et j'ai décidé de préparer des biscuits avec de la sauce. J'aimais cette odeur. J'ai attrapé les ingrédients et me suis mis au travail. J'avais terminé quand Bella descendit les escaliers. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et je voyais de petites gouttes d'eau couler sur son cou. Elle les avait ramassé en chignon désordonné et portait un débardeur rouge, un jean à la mode et des sandales rouges.

Elle respira profondément : '' - Mmm… il y a une odeur fantastique. ''

Pierre leva les yeux du papier qu'il lisait et sourit à Bella : '' - Alors… c'était comment ? ''

Elle a ri et dit : '' - Délicieusement pêcheur. '' Elle lui a ensuite fait un clin d'œil et il s'est mis à rire. Elle s'approcha de moi pendant que je finissais de mettre son couvert en place. Elle a ri et mis sa main sur mon visage : '' - Tu as de la farine sur le nez. ''

Elle le lécha. J'ai ri et frotté mon nez.

J'ai posé son assiette sur la table et demandai : '' - Jus d'orange ? Café ? Lait ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Jus d'orange. ''

Je lui ai versé un verre et me suis assis à table avec elle. Elle a pris une bouchée et soupira : '' - Mmm… c'est bon, Jasper. La dernière fois que j'ai mangé des biscuits et bu du jus d'orange c'était… '' j'ai ensuite ressenti une profonde tristesse de sa part. '' - C'était quand Charlie et moi avons pris un petit déjeuner ensemble environ quatre mois avant sa mort. Je me suis précipitée dessus pour l'avaler afin de retourner voir Edward. J'étais tellement idiote. ''

J'ai levé la main pour essuyer les larmes de ses yeux : '' - Bella… j'ai plusieurs cadeaux pour toi. Lorsque tu auras fini de manger, nous allons sortir pendant quelques temps. Ne sois pas triste , chérie, s'il te plaît. Charlie est dans un monde meilleur. ''

Elle a pris une autre bouchée et l'avala : '' - Est-ce que tu crois ça ? Est-ce que tu crois au Paradis ? ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration : '' - Hé bien… je ne sais pas… je suppose que j'y crois… je veux dire… je pense que le Paradis existe pour les humains… je ne pense pas qu'il existe pour ceux de mon espèce. ''

Elle soupira : ''- Pourquoi ? ''

Je me suis assis sur ma chaise et j'ai passé la main dans mes cheveux : '' - Eh bien, parce que nous tuons des gens, Bella. Si Dieu existe, il ne laisserait sûrement pas notre espèce entrer au Paradis. ''

Elle a repris une bouchée et elle est restée pensive une minute : '' - Mais tu ne tues plus personne… et les Cullen ne tuent pas… je veux dire, Dieu pardonne aux humains quand ils tuent, du moment qu'ils se repentent vraiment et demandent pardon. ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Bella, si tu crois en ce genre de choses alors pourquoi veux-tu être un vampire ? Tu vas damner ton âme, tu le sais ça ? ''

Elle secoua la tête et regarda directement vers moi : '' - Je ne crois pas. ''

Peter a rompu le silence : ''- En parlant de damnation éternelle… on dirait que vous me devez quelques meubles, les gars… ''

J'ai ri et je l'ai regardé : '' - Oui, Peter, nous allons acheter quelque chose aujourd'hui. ''

Il sourit : '' - Avec vous deux, tu ferais mieux de t'assurer qu'il soit en acier renforcé ou quelque chose de plus durable que du simple bois ancien et des clous. Sérieusement, Jasper… tu as cassé le lit alors qu'elle est encore **humaine**… ''

J'ai haussé les épaules et Bella lui a souri : '' - Quelle importance, Peter ? Charlotte ne t'appellerait pas Grand Chef, par hasard ? ''

Il sourit de retour et roula des yeux : '' - Je te ferais savoir que je la garde très bien baissé pour quelqu'un de notre espèce, Bella. Dis-lui, Charlotte. ''

Charlotte riait mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été rouge si elle l'avait pu : '' - Il se calme, le tigre. Bella… il aime que je l'appelle Grand Chef Pétillant, pour être précise… ''

Nous nous sommes tous mis à rire mais je me demandais tout de même comment leur relation était devenue si facile alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps.

_Mais Peter lui a dit qu'elle lui avait manqué… elle a dit qu'il était son meilleur ami… comment pourraient-ils éventuellement se connaître… _

J'ai secoué ces pensées de ma tête et Bella s'est levée pour nettoyer la vaisselle. J'ai bondi et la lui ai pris des mains : '' - Laisse, chérie, je vais le faire. Assieds-toi et détends-toi. '' Elle a souri gentiment avant de me donner un rapide baiser et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, je me suis souvenu que Em et Rose étaient censés arriver aujourd'hui. '' - Hé , Peter ? Ça te dérange si Emmett et Rosalie viennent pour quelques jours ? ''

Peter répondit : '' - Bien sûr que non. Enfer, ils sont comme de la famille… Em est un putain de maniaque et Rosalie… eh bien, elle ferait un putain de soldat. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Ouais, je le pense aussi. C'est bien, parce qu'ils seront là dans quelques heures. ''

Une fois que tout a été nettoyé j'ai emmené Bella dehors. Je lui ai fait fermer les yeux et je l'ai conduite en bas du porche devant la maison. Elle riait : '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est, Jasper. ''

J'ai ri :'' - Ouvres les yeux, Bella. ''

Elle haleta et courut à la voiture : '' - Oh mon Dieu, Jasper ! Elle ressemble à la voiture que nous avons volé… ''

J'ai ri et me suis dirigé vers elle : ''- C'est parce que c**'est** la voiture que nous avons volée… ''

Elle sursauta : '' - Tu l'as volé de nouveau ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête et me mis à rire : '' - Non, Chérie. Je l'ai achetée… c'est un cadeau… pour toi . Cette voiture est l'endroit où nous avons eu notre premier baiser. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas seulement une folle attraction physique… que c'était plus profond… c'est là que j'ai compris que je tombais amoureux de toi. ''

Je voyais de petites larmes se former dans ses beaux yeux. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je l'ai serrée plus proche de moi. Elle sourit : '' - Moi aussi, Jasper. Merci… c'est tellement incroyable. ''

Je me suis penché pour l'embrasser : '' - De rien… d'ailleurs, je vais aussi la conduire alors c'est un cadeau pour nous deux. ''

Elle a ri et m'a embrassé de nouveau. Je me suis installé côté conducteur et j'ai tapoté mes genoux en souriant : '' - Veux-tu aller faire un tour ? ''

Elle a ri et s'est assise sur mes genoux. Nous avons noué nos doigts ensemble sur le volant. J'ai frotté mon nez dans son cou et fis démarrer la voiture. Lorsque le moteur rugit à la vie, l'excitation de Bella grandit. J'ai un peu relevé son débardeur et j'ai tracé de petits cercles autour de son nombril. Nous sommes partis sur le chemin autour de la montagne. Peter aimait conduire ses voitures alors il y avait de nombreux chemins sur sa propriété qui s'étendaient sur des kilomètres.

Nous avons roulé pendant quelque temps et nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés au bord de la route, sur le côté de la montagne. Lorsque nous nous sommes garés, elle tourna vers moi son visage alors qu'elle arquait son dos et passait ses bras autour de mon cou. J'ai fermé les yeux, m'imaginant que c'était la nuit… de notre premier baiser.

Nos lèvres se déplaçaient lentement ensemble… enfin, en allant lentement pour arriver à l'autre… nous pouvions prendre notre temps pour le savourer. Le baiser s'approfondit et j'étais complètement perdu dans son goût… son odeur… son toucher…

Après quelques minutes, elle s'est dégagée, la respiration en lambeaux. Je l'ai embrassé doucement une fois de plus avant d'ouvrir la portière : '' - Allez, viens Bella… j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. ''

Elle a sauté dehors et je l'ai suivi . '' - Jasper, tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de m'acheter des choses. ''

J'ai pris sa main et l'ai tiré plus contre moi. J'ai soulevé son menton pour qu'elle puisse me regarder :'' - Je n'ai rien acheté sauf la voiture… les autres cadeaux n'ont pas été achetés dans un magasin… ce sont des cadeaux que je voulais vraiment offrir à ma femme adorée… ''

Elle sourit et dit simplement : '' - Merci. ''

J'ai souri et lui ai donné un baiser sur le nez la faisant rire un peu. J'ai été ravi . J'ai pris la boîte qui était dans la voiture et nous avons marché jusqu'au bord de la montagne avant de nous asseoir. La vue était magnifique.

J'ai sorti la première chose que je voulais lui donner. Je lui ai tendu un portefeuille rempli de dessins et elle a eu le souffle coupé. '' - Cet hôtel est à Phœnix. Je reconnais le papier peint… j'ai eu le temps de l'étudier cette maudite tapisserie. ''

J'ai sourit : '' - Ouais… c'est la première fois que je t'ai dessiné. Tu as passé un sacré bout de temps à dormir et Alice était partie un moment pour aller te chercher un peu de nourriture. Je me tenais dans l'embrasure de la porte et je te regardais… j'avais peur d'aller plus près mais tu t'es mise à crier… je ne supportais pas de te voir souffrir. Je me suis alors approché et me suis assis sur le sol à côté du lit, le dos contre le mur mais en faisant attention de ne pas te toucher. J'ai essayé de t'envoyer un peu de calme, mais tu étais toujours agitée. Ton bras a finalement basculé sur le bord du lit et quand il est tombé… il a effleuré ma joue. Je n'arrive pas à décrire la sensation que j'ai eue… pour être honnête, ça m'a fait un peu peur, mais j'ai voulu le sentir encore une fois. J'ai alors pris ta main et l'ai posé contre ma joue et je t'ai envoyé le calme et la paix. Tu t'es immédiatement calmée et tu es tombée dans un profond sommeil. Depuis ce jour… j'ai été un peu fasciné par toi. ''

Elle souriait en tournant les pages. '' - C'est le bal de fin d'année… et quand nous sommes tous allés nager… mais, Edward n'est sur aucune d'entre elles, nous étions pourtant toujours ensemble… ''

J'ai souri : '' - Ouais… je l'ai, en quelque sorte, laissé de côté. C'est pourquoi je les ai caché afin que personne ne les trouve. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache que j'avais le béguin pour la petite amie de mon frère. En plus, j'étais avec Alice et je ne l'aurais jamais trompée… j'essayais d'être un honnête homme. ''

Elle m'a regardé avec d'autres larmes dans les yeux : '' - Tu es un homme bien, Jasper. À présent, tu es **mon** honnête homme. ''

Je me suis penché vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle regarda le reste du livre et nous avons parlé de ce qui c'était passé le jour où je l'avais dessiné. Il y avait 25 dessins en tout et quand elle a fini de les regarder, elle le referma en le serrant contre elle. '' - C'est tellement beau, Jasper, je vais toujours le chérir. ''

Je l'ai embrassé de nouveau en souriant et attrapé un album et une petite boîte . Elle semblait confuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre l'album et trouve diverses photos d'elle et de Charlie, Jacob, Renée, Phil, Angela… et de sa famille et des amis que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Elle s'est mise à pleurer et j'ai mis mon bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Je l'ai laissé pleurer. Après un petit moment, elle s'est mise à me parler des photos… elles avaient toutes une histoire derrière elles et j'ai été encore plus fasciné par elle.

Elle a ensuite ouvert la petite boîte et elle s'est remise à pleurer. Je l'ai tenu et la laissa de nouveau pleurer. J'y avais mis quelques-uns de ses livres préféré, quelques anciens trophées et des affaires d'écoles. J'ai souri quand elle a sorti un vieux sweat-shirt miteux. Elle leva les sourcils : '' - Comment as-tu su ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Tu le portais un matin, après avoir passé la nuit chez nous. Alice et Edward te disaient tous les deux des conneries sur la façon dont il était moche, mais tu l'as gardé en leur disant que c'était ton sweat-shirt préféré. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire « Il n'est pas encore foutu… » ''

Elle a ri et s'est blotti contre moi : '' - Ouais… c'est à ce moment que tu es entré dans la cuisine et as dit : '' Laissez la fille tranquille et laissez la porter ce qu'elle veut… elle est superbe. ''

J'ai ri et me suis accroché à elle un peu plus fort. Elle a ensuite sortie une vieille chemise en flanelle. Je l'ai serré un peu plus et dis : '' - Elle était à Charlie. Elle a encore son odeur. Essaye… ''

Elle l'a mise à son nez et respira profondément. Elle soupira : '' - Qui aurait jamais pensé que le poisson, la bière et l'eau de toilette avaient une odeur aussi céleste. ''

Nous sommes restés assis un petit moment dans un silence confortable. Je me suis dégagé et mis la main à ma poche : '' - J'ai un autre cadeau, Bella. ''

Elle leva vers moi ses yeux gonflés par les larmes et les joues rouges. J'ai sorti une ancienne et simple alliance en or et lui pris la main. '' - Bella… c'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma vie humaine. Elle n'est pas joliment ornementée ou ouvragée… ça n'a pas coûté beaucoup d'argent et si tu ne veux pas la porter, je comprendrais… mais mon père a travaillé deux étés pour économiser de l'argent et l'acheter à ma mère. Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de détails de ma vie humaine mais je me souviens que mon père nous avait dit qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble et qu'ils étaient de grands amis… il a dit qu'elle avait 16 ans la première fois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il a économisé pendant deux étés et quand elle a eu 18 ans il lui a proposé de l'épouser. Ils étaient heureux… ils étaient vraiment amoureux. Je veux que tu l'aies, Bella. ''

Elle tremblait et pleurait quand elle m'a tendu son doigt. J'ai enlevé cette ridicule bague d'humeur et l'ai jeté sur la montagne. Elle gloussa un peu à travers ses larmes et je lui ai glissé l'anneau sur le doigt. Il lui allait parfaitement.

Je lui ai tenu les deux mains et lui sourit : '' - Bella , tu n'as pas besoin de la porter… je vais t'acheter une belle bague… je voulais seulement que tu l'aies. ''

J'ai laissé tomber ses mains et elle s'est essuyée les yeux. '' - Jasper, je ne quitterais jamais cette bague. Elle signifie plus pour moi que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. Je vais la porter avec fierté. ''

Je l'ai prise sur mes genoux et me suis accroché à elle pour quelque temps parce qu'elle sanglotait encore. Après un moment elle soupira : '' - Jasper ? Comment as-tu eu la bague de ta mère ? ''

J'ai soupiré et enterré mon nez dans ses cheveux, respirant profondément son odeur. '' - C'était 15 ans après avoir été changé. J'étais debout dans la forêt… j'avais besoin de prendre quelques minutes pour m'éloigner. Tout ce qui arrivait pouvait être très accablant parfois pour moi. De toute façon, j'étais au milieu de nulle part… quand cette rafale de vent a soufflé et qu'un morceau de papier est passé devant moi et est resté coincé dans une branche basse. Pendant que je marchais vers lui, j'ai vu le nom '' Caroline Whitlock ''. C'était le nom de ma mère. C'était une annonce pour ses funérailles. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il a voyagé sur plus de 100 kilomètres de la ville que j'habitais étant enfant à l'endroit où j'étais à ce moment-là. Alors, quand la nuit est tombée, je me suis rendu au cimetière. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore enterrée… les gars faisaient une pause quand je suis arrivé. Je me suis alors approché d'elle… et je lui ai fait mes adieux. J'ai fait glisser la bague de son doigt et l'ai mise dans ma poche… je me souviens d'avoir été très en colère contre moi-même parce que je ne pouvais pas pleurer pour elle. Je sentais que comme ça , il était encore plus évident que j'étais un monstre. ''

Bella était dans mes bras et sanglotait. Elle serra ses mains sur ma chemise et me regarda : '' - Je vais pleurer ta mère pour toi, Jasper. '' Elle l'a fait, elle pleura pendant longtemps et quand elle s'est finalement arrêtée… je me sentais mieux. J'ai essuyé les larmes de ses yeux et lui baisa les paupières : '' - Merci, Chérie. ''

Elle a mis ses bras autour de mon cou et me donna un doux, un très doux baiser. Il était si plein d'amour que je me suis senti étourdi pendant un moment. Quand elle se dégagea, elle sourit : '' - J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi… ce n'est pas romantique ou sentimental ou doux en aucune façon et sous quelque forme que se soit… mais je pense que tu vas l'aimer. ''

Elle sortit un morceau de papier plié de sa poche et me le tendit. Je l'ai ouvert et je me suis mis à rire : '' - Tu as photocopié tes seins pour moi ! ''

Elle rit : '' - Ouais… eh bien, je sais que tu les aimes… ''

J'ai souri et sorti mon portefeuille pour le glisser dedans. ''- Putain ouais que je les aime… merci, Bella. ''

Elle sourit : '' - De rien. ''

Elle posa les mains sur mon visage et me regarda dans les yeux : '' - Tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu signifies pour moi, Jasper. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais être si chanceuse… tu es absolument parfait. ''

'' - Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, chérie. '' Nous nous sommes embrassés et avons parlé pendant encore un moment jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Bella se mette à grogner. J'ai rassemblé ses affaires pour les mettre dans la voiture. J'ai pensé que Em et Rose allaient probablement arriver à tout moment…

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre : '' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

**POV Bella **

Cette fois, nous roulions lentement sur le vieux chemin de terre pour revenir à la maison de Peter. Nous ne faisions que chérir le temps que nous avions ensemble en tête à tête. Le soleil brillait et le ciel était dégagé et bleu. Le paysage était magnifique et cette montagne était vraiment… paisible.

Jasper avait sa main sur la mienne pour tenir le volant. Son autre main traçait de petits cercles sur mon ventre. C'était étonnant de le voir aussi doux et gentil comme il savait l'être parfois. Je m'étonnais de ressentir encore ces petites impulsions électriques qui traversaient mon corps à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Il était vraiment incroyable et parfait dans tous les sens du terme.

_Il m'a donné la bague de sa mère… je me demande si je suis la raison pour laquelle l'annonce des funérailles de sa mère a voyagé de si loin pour arriver jusqu'à lui… je dois le sauver… je dois tous les sauver… _

_Dieu, est-ce que je deviens folle ? Que diable suis-je censée faire ? Je ne peux pas et je ne vais pas le perdre. Je ne dispose que de quelques jours pour comprendre tout ça… _

Jasper s'est mis à frotter son pouce sur mon alliance… il était tellement heureux. '' - Qu'y a t-il , chérie ? _''_

Je détestais lui mentir : '' - Rien, bébé. Ça a juste été un peu dur ce matin. ''

Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et il a embrassé mon cou doucement. '' - Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Bella. À propos de tout et n'importe quoi. ''

'' - Je sais, Jasper. Je jure que je vais te dire tout ce que je peux dès que j'aurais trouvé quelques petites choses. ''

_Je déteste ces putains de règles… je ne veux pas lui mentir… je dois trouver un moyen de le faire se souvenir… _

Il soupira contre mon épaule… '' - D'accord, chérie. J'espère seulement que tu sais que je serais toujours à tes côtés, Bella… quoi qu'il arrive… contre vents et marées… je ne quitterais jamais ton côté, chérie. ''

_Pourquoi cela doit-il être si dur ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être simplement ensemble pour l'éternité ? _

J'ai levé la main derrière moi pour la passer dans ses cheveux : '' - Je sais, mon chéri. Je ne te quitterai jamais non plus. Jamais, bébé… ''

Je l'ai senti sourire dans mon cou : '' - Rose et Em sont ici. '' J'ai regardé au loin devant moi, mais bien sûr, mes faibles yeux humains ne pouvaient pas les voir.

_Suis-je humaine ? Suis-je un ange ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis ?_

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant la maison. Emmett a souri quand il m'a vu sauter des genoux de Jasper. Il est arrivé en riant :_ '_' - Tu sais, frangin, ça marcherait beaucoup mieux si elle portait une jupe. ''

J'ai marché vers lui et mis ma main sur sa poitrine. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et avec mon visage le plus innocent, je lui ai dit : '' - Où avec un corset de cuir noir, pas vrai grand frère ? ''

Il grinça des dents en détournant le regard : '' - Ce n'est pas juste, Bella. ''

J'ai ri et chacun s'est mis à glousser quand il est devenu visiblement mal à l'aise.

Rose est venue vers moi et m'a étreint : '' - Tu sais, j'ai été malade pendant plus de 5 heures après notre petite nuit à Las Vegas. '' J'ai ri : '' - Mais est-ce que ça valait le coup ? '' Elle a ri : '' - Ça en valait vachement la peine. ''

Peter est sorti de la maison dans son accoutrement complet de paintball. '' - Ma maison, mes règles. Allez, enfoirés, allez tous chercher des tenues adaptées. Nous partons en guerre. '' Charlotte était assise sur les marches du perron, se moquant de lui. Ce fils de pute était ridicule. Je me suis dirigée vers la maison avec Jasper à mes côtés. '' - Euh… pourquoi les vampires n'iraient pas jouer pendant que l'humaine mange un sandwich et fait une sieste ? ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Oh, d'accord. Va manger et te reposer, **humaine**. ''

Jasper se tourna vers moi : '' - Je vais rester avec toi, Bella. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Ça va aller, bébé. Va passer du temps avec ta famille. Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée après tous les événements qui se sont passés ce matin. ''

Il a glissé ses mains sur ma taille et m'a tiré près de lui : '' - Bella, je ne veux pas te quitter. ''

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, une balle de paintball a explosée contre la jambe de Jasper. Peter riait : '' - Arrête de te comporter comme une gonzesse ! Nous serons juste à côté. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu dois agir en temps de guerre, soldat ! Soit un homme , Whitlock ! ''

Je me suis dégagée pour secouer ma jambe pleine de peinture : '' - Merci, Peter. ''

Il me regarda et haussa les épaules : '' - La guerre est malpropre, Bella. Parfois il y a des victimes. ''

Jasper lui sourit : '' - Tu sais que tu viens de merder, pas vrai, Peter ? Parce que maintenant, je vais te botter le cul. ''

Jasper m'a donné un baiser et j'ai ri : '' - Botte-lui le cul pour moi, bébé ! '' Il sourit et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la maison pour nous changer. Je lui ai souri pendant qu'il enlevait ses bottes.

'' - J'aime beaucoup te voir porter ces bottes, Jasper. ''

Il sourit : '' - Vraiment ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et enfilé un nouveau jean. '' - Merci, chérie. ''

Il s'est changé avec quelques vêtements de camouflage que Peter avait. Nous sommes descendus et je me suis mise à rire à la vue de cinq vampires en tenues de commando dans la cuisine. Charlotte m'a tendu une assiette : '' - Tiens, Bella. Je t'ai fait un sandwich et je t'ai coupé quelques fruits. '' - J'ai pris l'assiette et lui souri : '' Merci, Charlotte. C'est vraiment gentil. '' Elle était une femme vraiment sympathique et Peter l'adorait. Je devais aussi la sauver.

Jasper s'est approché de la table et m'a embrassé doucement : '' - J'ai mis une couverture et un oreiller sur le canapé… au cas où tu aurais envie de regarder la télévision après avoir mangé. ''

'' - Merci beaucoup, bébé. C'est vraiment très gentil. ''

Il me sourit : '' - Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, j'ai mon portable et nous ne serons pas loin… tu peux aussi crier et je serai ici en un rien de temps. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Honnêtement, combien de problèmes pourrais-je avoir ici ? Je serais bien, Jasper. ''

Il sourit : '' - Je sais que tu le seras. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, maintenant va botter son cul brillant d'albinos. ''

Ils sont tous sortis pendant que je terminais mon repas. J'ai rapidement nettoyé ma vaisselle et me suis installée sur le canapé.

Je me suis allongée et il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que le sommeil ne me trouve…

_Il faisait noir, totalement dépourvu de toute lumière. C'était si sombre… je ne pouvais pas voir quoi que se soit et il faisait froid… tellement froid que je frissonnais, je l'avais senti tout le long de ma route… m'agrippant fortement aux surfaces glissantes qui n'offraient aucun soutien alors que j'essayais de trouver un moyen de sortir de l'enfer dans lequel je me trouvais. Je me suis déplacée un peu plus loin et j'ai entendu les hurlements et les pleurs… puis je les ai ressentis. La douleur écrasante, l'impuissance, le désespoir, la peur, la culpabilité, l'angoisse…_

_Je dois continuer d'avancer…_

_J'ai glissé le long de la surface en acier froid mais je me suis rapidement rattrapée avant de tomber, mais ensuite, j'ai senti la douleur… la douleur physique alors que j'entendais mes ailes être déchirées. Puis je l'ai senti dans mes pieds…mes bras… mes jambes… partout… serrer et tirer… déchirure… j'ai hurlé et ensuite il n'y avait plus rien. _

_Quelques instants plus tard j'étais secouée doucement. Je pouvais entendre sa voix mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. '' - Bella ? Bella ? S'il te plaît, réveilles-toi. '' La voix sanglotait alors qu'il se tenait à proximité de moi. Je sentais ses larmes tomber sur mes joues. Mes yeux se sont ouvert et je l'ai vu là, me tenant et me secouant en pleurant, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux. _

_J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue : '' - Je vais bien, Peter. '' _

_Il a rapidement relevé la tête et un éclair de soulagement l'a traversé avant d'être rapidement remplacé par des sentiments de désespoir… et puis de colère. _

_'' - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel ? Es-tu devenu idiote, putain ? '' Il m'a saisi en me secouant encore, mais cette fois, brutalement. _

_Je me suis mise à pleurer : '' - Arrête, Peter… s'il te plaît… tu n'es pas toi-même… il veut que tu te sentes de cette façon…s'il te plaît, arrête. '' _

_'' - Bon sang ! '' A-t-il crié en me jetant à terre. Ses yeux se sont élargis sous le choc et il s'est blotti dans un coin de la petite caverne dans laquelle nous étions. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et se mit à sangloter, la tête sur ses genoux. '' - Je suis tellement désolé, Bella… je ne pouvais pas me maîtriser. ''_

_J'ai rampé jusqu'à lui et enveloppé mes bras autour de ses épaules, le tirant près de moi : '' - Ce n'est pas grave, Peter. '' _

_Il a levé les yeux et m'a regardé avec un complet désespoir sur le visage. '' - Non, Bella. Ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Tu étais en sécurité dans les cieux… pourquoi es-tu ici ? ''_

_Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux : '' - Je suis venu pour toi, Peter. '' _

_Ses yeux brillaient de larmes comme les miens. '' - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi risques-tu ta peau pour moi, Bella ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu te mettre sciemment dans une situation dans laquelle il est impossible de s'échapper ? '' _

_Il avait ses bras enroulés autour de moi à présent et j'ai enfoui ma tête dans sa poitrine. '' - Tu es mon meilleur ami, Peter… Dieu a peut-être Ses règles mais moi aussi j'ai les miennes. Ma première règle, c'est que si quelqu'un que tu aimes est coincé en Enfer, tu vas le chercher. Tu n'abandonnes pas. Jamais. Jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions ensemble à la maison. '' _

_Peter soupira : '' - Bella… nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper d'ici. Il a fait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il m'a utilisé comme appât pour te faire venir ici. Il savait que tu viendrais pour moi. Il veut que nous conduisions son armée. Tu es aussi coincée ici à présent, chérie. Est-ce que d'autres anges vont venir ? '' _

_J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Nous sommes les seuls qui restons, Peter. Tous les autres sont tombés et ont décidé de se battre pour lui. Dieu est en train de créer plus d'anges pendant que nous parlons , mais de notre groupe, le premier groupe d'anges, il ne reste plus que nous et tu sais qu'aucun des autres ne se risquera à descendre aux Enfers pour nous sauver… nous pourrions aussi bien être tombés. '' _

_'' - Bella, je ne comprends pas. Si tu savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que nous nous échappions… pourquoi es-tu venue ? Même si par miracle nous arrivions à nous échapper de cet endroit, nous ne serons jamais accueillis de nouveau au Ciel. Nous sommes libres maintenant… de choisir entre le Ciel et l'Enfer. Dieu ne nous permettra jamais de revenir… nous avons été contaminés . Nous avons été exposés au mal dans sa forme la plus pure. Nous ne pourrons plus jamais être les mêmes. '' Peter avait continué de sangloter doucement pendant qu'il parlait et nous frémissions ensemble en nous serrant l'un contre l'autre. _

_J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et mis ma main sur sa poitrine : '' - J'ai parlé à Dieu avant de partir. Il est prêt à nous accorder le droit de rentrer à la maison si nous réussissons à nous échapper. Il nous montre de la compassion, Peter. Il se rend compte que si nous devions jamais revenir, nous allons être différents, mais il est prêt à nous accepter quand même. Il connaît nos cœurs, Peter. Nous allons devoir seulement supporter notre temps ici, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un plan d'évasion. ''_

_Il soupira et essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Tout à coup, j'ai senti cette flambée très profonde, de la convoitise à l'évidence, traverser mon corps comme la foudre. Je n'arrivais pas à y mettre fin . Ma main atteignit et glissa dans ses cheveux alors que je le tirais vers moi pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai approfondi le baiser, le saisissant et me tirant approximativement vers lui. _

_Il m'a repoussé et saisi mes bras : '' - Arrête, Bella ! Tu n'es pas toi-même…'' Mais je n'arrivais pas à me maîtriser… j'ai dégagé un de mes bras et je l'ai saisi à travers son pantalon… j'ai alors grogné : '' - Putain, nous allons chuter de toute façon, Peter ! Nous pourrions tout aussi bien nous amuser pendant que nous tombons, putain ! '' _

_Il a attrapé ma main et, avant de le savoir, il m'avait clouée au sol, ses jambes immobilisant mes bras. Il me regardait en sanglotant tandis que je me débattais pour me libérer. _

_'' - S'il te plaît, Bella… arrête… c'est moi, chérie… regarde-moi… il fait ça et tu dois le combattre… s'il te plaît, regarde-moi… '' Il plaidait, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. _

_J'ai lutté pour regarder partout sauf dans ses yeux… je me débattais sous lui, à l'agonie. Il s'empara rapidement de mes deux poignets d'une seule main et attrapa mon visage de l'autre. Il a mis son front contre le mien alors que sa main me tenait par les joues. '' - Regarde-moi, Bella. '' J'ai continué le combat. _

_Il ne s'est pas arrêté : '' - Regarde dans mes yeux, Bella. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, chérie… juste me regarder dans les yeux. '' _

_J'ai réussi à le faire, en quelque sorte. Quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai hurlé et je me suis battue contre les sentiments dans lesquels je me noyais… et suffoquais. Il a continué à tenir mon visage pendant que je le regardais dans les yeux. '' - Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Bella. D'une certaine manière, tu es venue pour moi alors je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je t'aime, Bella. Tu es ma meilleure amie. '' _

_Mon corps s'est détendu sous le sien et je me suis mise à sangloter. Il me lâcha et me prit dans ses bras. Il me tenait en me berçant doucement. '' - C'est bien, ma chérie. Nous allons devoir nous serrer les coudes. Je vais te tenir quand tu vas commencer à tomber et tu vas faire la même chose pour moi. Ensemble, nous pouvons le faire. J'ai confiance en ça. Nous allons quitter cet endroit ensemble, Bella. '' _

_Je sanglotais dans sa poitrine : '' - Je suis tellement désolée, Peter… je ne pouvais pas arrêter… '' _

_Il caressait mes cheveux pour me réconforter. '' - Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va bien se passer, Bella. Nous sommes forts ensemble… il ne peut pas gagner si nous restons unis et si nous continuons à nous battre. Personne ne prépare de plans comme nous le faisons. Nous devons être plus intelligents que lui, Bella. Nous allons seulement devoir endurer sa merde. '' _

_J'ai levé mes yeux dans les siens et il a essuyé mes larmes. '' - Je voudrais seulement pouvoir utiliser ma deuxième règle. '' _

_'' - Qu'elle est -elle, Bella ? '' _

_J'ai soupiré et levé les yeux vers lui : '' - Quand un travail et trop difficile à terminer seul… alors appelle des renforts… '' _

J'ai été réveillée par une légère vibration sur ma cuisse. J'ai baissé les yeux, sonné et m'attendant à ce que ce soit Jasper qui ronronnait. J'ai soudain réalisé que c'était mon portable. J'ai bondi et l'ai sorti de ma poche. J'avais reçu un texto…

_Besoin d'aide ?… rencontre-moi à la boutique de l'Ouest sur la 10ème et Main dans une heure. L _

Qui diable est L ? Bien sûr que j'ai vachement besoin de renfort. J'ai effacé le texte rapidement et regardé aux alentours. Charlotte et Rosalie étaient dans la cuisine, lisant des magazines et je n'ai vu les hommes nulle part. Je me suis levée et me suis étirée avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

'' - Salut, marmotte, la sieste a été bonne ? '' Charlotte me sourit gentiment . '' - Euh… ouais . '' Elle n'était pas vraiment bonne mais peut-être que cela m'aiderait. '' - Où est Jasper ? '' Demandais-je en baillant.

Rosalie me montra la porte de derrière d'un signe de la tête : '' - Il est de nouveau sorti avec les autres. Je dirais qu'ils font probablement un concours pour savoir qui pisse le plus loin mais comme ils ne peuvent pas vraiment pisser, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils font. ''

'' - D'accord, merci. '' Je me suis dirigée vers la porte arrière pour sortir. Je me suis arrêtée en voyant Peter, Emmett et Jasper appuyés contre la maison… en train de fumer. Lorsque Jasper m'a vu, il a immédiatement jeté sa cigarette dans la cour et Peter leva les yeux : '' - Gonzesse . '' '' - Va te faire enculé, Peter. '' Jasper le foudroyait du regard.

J'ai ri : '' - Sérieusement, as-tu simplement jeté ta cigarette à cause de moi ? '' Il haussa les épaules : '' - Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses à ce sujet. '' Je m'approchais de lui et mis mes bras autour de sa taille : '' - Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais avoir un cancer du poumon, Jazz. Ça m'est égal si tu fumes. Pourquoi as-tu pensé que tu devais me le cacher ? ''

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille : '' - Je ne sais pas. Alice détestait ça. Je ne fume pas beaucoup. Je le fais plus souvent quand je suis avec Peter… il a une mauvaise influence. '' a-t-il dit avec un petit rire.

Peter l'a raillé : '' - Pourquoi suis-je toujours le sale type ? ''

J'ai regardé Peter en souriant : '' - Tu n'es pas un sale type, Peter. Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'irais jusqu'en Enfer et en revenir pour toi. J'espère que tu le sais. '' Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil. Il me regarda un instant, de toute évidence il se souvenait, avant de tourner les yeux vers moi. '' - Je sais que tu le ferais, Bella. Je ferais la même chose pour toi. ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration : '' - Tu sais quoi ? Je prendrais bien une putain de cigarette. '' Jasper leva les sourcils : '' - Tu fumes depuis quand ? '' J'ai simplement haussé les épaules, '' - Est-ce important ? Je vais bientôt être changée. '' Il tendit la main et prit deux cigarettes dans le paquet sur la table. Il alluma les deux et m'en tendit une. '' - Merci , bébé. '' Dis-je. J'ai pris une première bouffée et je me suis sentie comme si j'avais ça toute ma vie.

Je me suis appuyée contre la maison avec les hommes et regarda Jasper. '' - Alors ? Qui a gagné ? '' Emmett a éclaté de rire : '' - Jasper nous a tous tués ! Cet enfoiré est un sacré soldat, putain ! ''

Jasper me sourit : '' - Ouais, et j'ai eu l'autre œil de Peter… ''

Peter l'interrompit : '' - Ouais, le bougre a essayé de me tirer une balle dans mon brillant cul d'albinos, mais il rêvassait et le soleil l'a ébloui… l'aveuglant temporairement. Ce serait une tactique de guerre qui serait utile d'utiliser dorénavant. ''

J'ai rigolé et ensuite regardé ma montre… ça faisait 15 minutes que j'avais reçu le texto.

'' - Euh... bébé ? Nous avons encore besoin d'acheter un lit pour Peter et j'ai quelques courses à faire alors je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour en ville. ''

Jasper fronça les sourcils : '' - Tu vas y aller seule ? ''

Je lui souris : '' - Oui, mon chéri. Je vais être absente deux heures environ. Aucun de vous ne peut venir… le soleil brille. ''

Il m'a donné un pauvre sourire : '' - Ouais, tu as raison, j'imagine. ''

Nous avons jeté nos cigarettes et Jasper a pris ma main pendant que nous allions à la maison. Il a couru à l'étage et m'a donné les clés du camion. J'avais pensé que je devais prendre le camion pour ramener le lit ici.

Il est sorti avec moi et m'a donné un baiser : '' - Sois prudente. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi. Je t'aime. ''

Je lui ai souri : '' - Je t'aime aussi, bébé. Je serai bientôt de retour. ''

Je suis partie et j'ai ensuite été un peu choquée quand j'ai vu à quelle vitesse je roulais. Quand j'ai vu l'énorme porte d'acier devant moi, j'allais trop vite pour pouvoir m'arrêter à temps.

_Réfléchie rapidement, Bella… sent l'air autour de toi… sent sa force… _

Je me suis concentrée très fort alors je me rapprochais du portail… j'ai ensuite vu une énorme tornade descendre du ciel et s'écraser contre lui… le scindant en deux morceaux qui se sont écrasés dans les arbres alentours, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le néant.

_Eh bien… je pense que je dois aussi un nouveau portail à Peter…_

Une fois arrivée sur la route menant à la ville, j'ai indiqué l'adresse où je voulais me rendre sur le GPS et suivi rapidement ses indications.

Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai garé le camion dans la rue et me suis dirigée vers l'endroit indiqué. Il y avait une femme debout à cet endroit, mais regardant de l'autre côté. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était ses longs cheveux blonds miel.

Alors que je montais sur le trottoir, elle se retourna en souriant. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Elle semblait avoir 18 ans. Elle lui ressemblait… et elle était magnifique. Elle avait les yeux verts et une longue cicatrice ancienne sur la joue.

'' - Bella ! '' Elle accourut et se jeta dans mes bras. Je l'ai embrassé un moment et quand elle s'est dégagée j'ai pris assez d'air dans mes poumons pour pouvoir parler. '' - Lily ? ''

Elle gloussa : '' - Oui. Tu te souviens de moi ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Je ne me souviens pas de toi… mais tu ressembles un peu à ton frère. ''

Elle soupira : '' - Oh. J'imagine que je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici, alors. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et elle nous a conduites vers un banc. Nous nous sommes assises face à face. Elle ramassa une boîte qui se trouvait sous le banc et me la tendit : '' - Voilà tout ce que tu as demandé. ''

Je l'ai regardé de côté : '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est, Lily ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Il y a un plan de notre vieille maison… celle où Jasper a grandi, ensuite il y a un plan de votre prairie… ce n'est pas loin de la maison. Il y a aussi une copie du certificat de naissance de Jasper, l'album avec tous les dessins et les articles que tu as photocopiés hier, il y a aussi des informations pour les deux chevaux que tu as loués… vous ne pourrez pas aller à la maison autrement qu'à pied où à cheval. ''

J'ai tout passé au crible : '' - Tu as fait ça ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Mais non, idiote. Tu as fait ça avant ton départ. Tu m'as demandé de te trouver tout ça, mais j'ai tout fait selon tes instructions. ''

J'ai fermé les yeux et pris plusieurs respirations profondes : '' - Hum… d'accord. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi étais-tu une enfant hier ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

Elle soupira et posa la main sur mon genou : '' - Laisse-moi te raconter mon histoire et les informations que tu m'as données. D'abord, je suis la petite sœur de Jasper. Hier, quand tu m'as vu, j'utilisais un camouflage. Peter ne sait pas que je suis ici et je te demande expressément de ne pas le lui faire savoir. Tu m'as dit qu'en ne donnant que de petites informations à ceux en qui tu avais confiance, tu avais une meilleure chance de les garder en sécurité… de ne pas les impliquer eux aussi. J'ai utilisé le camouflage pour me déguiser. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été « adopté » ce matin, je dois donc quitter la maison d'accueil. C'est aussi pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui sous ma vraie forme… eh bien, j'utilise toujours un camouflage pour faire croire que je suis humaine mais c'est ce à quoi je ressemble. ''

J'ai pris une autre profonde respiration : '' - D'accord… tu es donc la sœur de Jasper. Pourquoi es-tu là ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Laisse-moi commencer par le commencement. Quand j'étais une petite fille, Jasper et moi avons partagé la même chambre. Nous avons partagé cette chambre jusqu'à ses 15 ans quand Caleb est parti pour la guerre. Quand Jasper avait 13 ans, il s'est mis à parler de toi pendant qu'il dormait… ''

Je l'ai interrompu : '' - Attend, tu veux dire qu'il parlait dans son sommeil ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Ouais, bien sûr. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir puisque tu étais à l'intérieur de ses rêves. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai passé quelques années à l'écouter et je me souviens avoir pensé que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir un amour comme vous aviez tous les deux. Lorsque Caleb est parti pour la guerre, Jasper a pris sa chambre, mais je l'entendais encore de temps en temps. Je l'ai entendu parler de ce qui allait lui arriver… il se disputait avec toi parce que tu t'acharnais à vouloir le sauver. Bien sûr, à l'époque, j'ai pensé à tout ça comme étant les rêves idiots d'un esprit imaginatif, mais un matin, je l'ai trouvé en train de dessiner dans son lit et il m'a montré son dessin. C'était toi. Il a haussé les épaules en me disant que tu étais seulement la fille de ses rêves mais ce que j'avais entendu de votre avenir est toujours resté gravé dans mon esprit… même si je n'y croyais pas. ''

'' - De toute façon, j'ai eu une vie agréable. Je me suis mariée, j'ai eu des enfants et même des petits enfants. Mais autant j'aimais mon mari… qui était un brave homme… je sentais que je n'avais jamais trouvé mon âme sœur. Je crois que rien de ce que j'avais n'arrivait à la hauteur de ce que Jasper et toi aviez et qui était toujours au fond de ma mémoire. Quand je suis morte, j'avais 70 ans. Je suis arrivée au Ciel et j'ai trouvé ma famille, Caleb, papa, maman… mais pas de Jasper. Maman m'a dit ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle m'a dit que quand elle est morte, elle l'a vu sur sa tombe… elle m'a dit que tu étais là aussi. Vous avez parlé toutes les deux et tu lui as dit ce qui lui était arrivé et ce que tu comptais faire pour le ramener. Tu as tenu notre mère pendant qu'elle pleurait pour lui et tu lui as juré de le ramener chez lui. ''

'' - Après que ma mère m'ait donné ces informations… je me suis mise à faire mes propres recherches. Il s'est avéré que Peter et toi aviez la réputation d'être des sauvages au Paradis. '' Elle me fit un clin d'œil en riant. '' - … et il y avait des rumeurs que non seulement tu étais tombée amoureuse d'un humain qui était devenu un vampire et que tu étais toujours amoureuse de lui et que tu travaillais pour obtenir qu'ils soient sauvés. Non seulement qu'ils soient sauvés, mais que les règles soient changées, ce qui permettrait qu'ils soient jugés selon les mêmes normes que les humains. Aucun ange ne voulait vraiment avoir quelque chose à voir avec Peter et toi… ils pensaient que vous étiez dangereux à cause de votre exposition au mal . Alors, c'était seulement Peter et toi qui étaient sur cette mission. ''

'' - Alors… j'ai en quelque sorte fait irruption dans le bureau de l'information et j'ai fouillé dans les fichiers. J'ai trouvé des dossiers sur tous les Cullen et j'ai été intriguée. Lorsque un jour, je t'ai vu… je t'ai reconnu d'après le dessin que Jasper avait fait. Tu étais de nouveau au Paradis à cause d'une bouteille de vin. Je suis allée te voir et tu m'as reconnu tout de suite. Nous avons parlé et je t'ai demandé de m'emmener pour le voir. Je devais le voir de mes propres yeux. ''

Elle prit une profonde respiration alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer : '' - Tu l'as fait. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées, il tuait quelques nouveaux-nés. Je me suis effondrée… je n'ai pas supporté de voir mon grand frère dans cet état. Je connaissais Jasper… il était formidable. Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Je t'ai alors demandé si je pouvais me joindre à vous pour vous aider. Tu m'as dit que tu avais un plan. Peter était déjà sur Terre à ce moment-là et avait décidé d'y rester. Tu lui avais donné un travail à faire sur Terre et tu m'as dit que tu pourrais utiliser un peu d'aide au Paradis. Tu m'as dit que tu pensais avoir trouvé un moyen de concilier les armées… de vampires et d'anges. Le seul problème était que personne ne se battrait avec vous. Les autres anges ne croient pas que les âmes des vampires peuvent être rachetables. ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration : '' - Donc, tu as accepté de te battre avec moi pour les sauver ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Pas seulement moi, Bella. Lorsque je suis rentrée, ma famille s'est aussitôt jointe à moi. Caleb, mon père, ma mère et même mes enfants. Les nouvelles de ce que tu planifiais se sont répandues comme une traînée de poudre au Paradis et bientôt d'autres familles sont venues nous voir et ont demandé à nous rejoindre pour sauver leurs proches. Nous sommes des centaines maintenant, prêts à venir sur Terre et à se battre. Jusqu'à présent, le père et la mère de Carlisle nous ont rejoints , la mère, le père et les frères d'Emmett, le père, la mère et la sœur de Rosalie, les parents d'Edward, la sœur d'Alice, et même le fils d'Esmé, ils ont tous accepté de se battre avec toi. Nous avons juste besoin de combiner les deux armées et d'acquérir la maîtrise du côté vampire de celle-ci. Je ne sais pas quels sont précisément tes projets pour le faire. Tu ne les as expliqué qu'à une seule personne… ''

J'ai essayé de traiter toutes ces informations mais mon esprit se noyait : '' - À qui en ai-je parlé ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Tu l'as dit à Jasper. Lors de votre dernier jour ensemble, tu lui as dit ce que tu avais prévu et le rôle qu'il aurait à jouer. C'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui… pour te donner les informations dont tu as besoin pour l'aider à se souvenir. Tu savais qu'elles seraient en sécurité dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes suffisamment proche de lui pour l'aider à se souvenir. Nous n'avons que quatre jours avant l'arrivée des Volturi ainsi que Maria et son armée de nouveaux-nés. Il y aura au moins une centaine de nouveaux-nés en plus des Volturi. Avec seulement Peter et toi, vous ne pouvez pas gagner cette bataille et si vous échouez, tu iras en Enfer… mais seule cette fois. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas assez forte pour supporter l'Enfer seule et que tu tomberais si c'était ce qui devait se passer. ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration : '' - - Mais ne suis-je pas déjà tombée la première fois que j'ai touché Jasper ? ''

Elle me sourit : '' Non. Dieu fait suffisamment confiance à Ses anges pour ne pas avoir besoin de les surveiller. La seule fois où vous devez Lui révéler vos secrets, c'est quand vous venez sur Terre sous forme humaine parce que, en tant qu'être humain, vous êtes sensible au mal à nouveau. Donc, il ne savait rien jusqu'à ce que tu viennes ici. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - D'accord… suis-je un ange… ou suis-je humaine ? ''

Elle a pris ma main et me l'a serrée ce qui me rassura : '' - Ton corps est humain. C'est une armure pour ton âme mais ton âme est angélique. C'est pourquoi tu ne disposes pas de tes capacités. Ta vue est faible de même que ton audition. Physiquement, tu es incapable de résister beaucoup plus qu'un individu normal… mais c'est ton âme qui contrôle ta capacité à gouverner le caractère et la nature de tes aptitudes physiques d'humaine. Tu disposes de ces compétences maintenant… tu dois seulement continuer à t'entraîner pour qu'elles soient de nouveau opérationnelles. ''

J'ai repris mon souffle et souri : '' - Merci, Lily, pour tout. ''

Elle m'a serré dans ses bras : '' - Non, Bella. C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu es la seule qui veux risquer son âme pour sauver nos proches. Nous allons nous battre pour toi une fois que tu auras rempli ton objectif. Lorsque la bataille commencera, appelles nous et nous serons là… ''

J'ai soupiré : '' - Comment peux-tu avoir autant de confiance en moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. ''

Elle m'a donné un gentil sourire : '' - La règle numéro trois, Bella. Ne jamais douter une seule seconde de soi parce que c'est le doute qui nous rend faible… plus vulnérable. Avoir toujours foi en toi et en ceux que tu aimes pour faire les bonnes choses. J'ai confiance en toi, Bella. Tu as dit que tu allais réussir et je l'espère au-delà de toute mesure raisonnable. ''

J'ai souri parce que j'ai senti sa confiance et sa foi me traverser.

_Peut-être que je peux le faire… _

'' - Je dois partir maintenant, Bella. J'ai déjà acheté ton nouveau lit et il est prêt à être ramassé là-bas. '' Elle me désignait le magasin de meubles un peu plus bas dans la rue. '' - … et le reste de ce que tu as besoin est dans la boutique de l'Ouest. C'est déjà payé, tu n'as plus qu'à aller les chercher. J'ai pris les devants et me suis occupée de tout ça pour que tu puisses rentrer rapidement à la maison sans éveiller les soupçons. ''

Encore une fois j'ai repris ma respiration : '' - Merci, Lily. ''

Nous nous sommes levées et elle m'a embrassé à nouveau : '' - Va sauver mon grand frère. Oh, et n'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite… ''

J'ai soulevé mes sourcils : '' - Qu'est-ce que je t'ai promis ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Tu m'as promis que si ça fonctionnait, que si nous gagnons la bataille et faisons changer les règles définitivement tu… '' Elle détourna les yeux timidement mais avec un large sourire : '' - … tu as dit que tu me présenterais à Edward. ''

Je me suis mise à rire : '' - Edward ? ''

Elle a sourit et son regard est devenu lointain : '' - Ouais… il est parfait. Quand je faisais des recherches pour toi, j'ai trouvé son dossier. C'est un vrai gentilhomme… doux et romantique… et teeeeellement beau. Je pense qu'il pourrait être mon âme sœur. Je crois que je l'aime déjà. Je l'ai observé… pas pour la mission, juste pour moi. ''

J'ai souri et attrapé sa main d'une simple pression : '' - Je te promets que **si**… non, **quand **cette bataille sera terminée… je vais te présenter Edward Cullen. ''

Elle soupira : '' - Merci, Bella. Nous allons bientôt nous revoir. Continue seulement à suivre le même chemin et tu seras victorieuse. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Je vais le faire, Lily. Merci encore. ''

Elle hocha la tête et m'a embrassé une dernière fois avant de voltiger dans la foule et de disparaître.

J'ai traversé la rue et des employés du magasin de meubles ont chargé le lit dans mon camion pendant que j'allais prendre mes fournitures à la boutique de l'Ouest. J'avais mon propre chapeau de cow-boy blanc ainsi que des bottes blanches… ils étaient jolis et j'étais certaine que Jasper allait les aimer. Il y avait également du matériel de camping… un sac de couchage, une lanterne…

Alors que je retournais vers le camion, j'ai remarqué une bijouterie. J'y suis entrée pour acheter une alliance à Jasper. C'était une simple bande en or comme la mienne. Je l'ai faite graver avec les simples mots « Mon amour pour l'éternité, Bella ».

Une fois que tout a été chargé, j'ai pris le volant pour retourner chez Peter. J'ai reçu un autre texto sur la route…

_Au fait – tous les anciens dessins que Jasper a faits de toi sont dans une boîte cachée sous le plancher de son ancienne chambre. Tu ne peux pas lui montrer l'endroit… tu dois le guider pour qu'il les trouve lui-même. Ils seront utiles à ta cause - L _

J'ai effacé le texto et continué ma route. Il commençait à faire sombre à présent. Je me suis arrêtée devant la maison. Peter, Emmett et Jasper jouaient au football dans la prairie pendant que Charlotte et Rosalie les encourageaient en applaudissant.

Quand je suis sortie du camion, ils sont tous venus à mes côtés et Jasper m'a attrapée pour me faire un gros câlin : '' - Tu m'as manqué. As-tu réussi à faire tout ce que tu voulais ? ''

J'ai souri en mettant mes bras autour de sa taille : '' - Ouais. Tout se déroule comme prévu. ''

Il me reposa et me donna un doux baiser. J'ai pris mon sac alors qu'il tentait de regarder dedans. '' Pas question, Whitlock ! Tu avais une surprise pour moi… et ça, c'est une partie de la surprise que j'ai pour toi donc, pas de petit coup d'œil avant que je te le dise. ''

Il a ri et lui, Peter et Emmett ont pris le lit pour l'emmener à l'étage et le monter.

Il ne leur a fallu que quelques minutes pour le faire. Je suis allée ranger tout ce que j'avais acheté avant de rejoindre tout le monde en bas. Peter m'a regardé : '' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour le portail, Bella. J'en ai plusieurs de stocké dans la grange derrière la maison. Je suis intraitable quand il s'agit de sécurité, tu le sais. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Ouais, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte. ''

Jasper a passé un bras autour de ma taille : '' - Ouais, j'étais en route pour venir t'ouvrir le portail… je l'avais oublié jusqu'à ce que tu partes. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait. ''

J'ai avalé… _est-ce que c'est un problème s'il m'a vu ? Il m'a vu faire d'autre chose… _

Il se pencha à mon oreille et murmura : '' - Nous en parlerons plus tard. ''

_Merde ! _

Emmett a pris la main de Rosalie et est venu vers nous. '' - Hé, nous allons faire un grand feu. Bella va encore pouvoir nous aider à être bourrés. ''

J'ai ri : '' - On dirait que nous allons nous amuser. ''

Jasper m'a emmené dans la cuisine : '' - Elle va d'abord manger. Elle n'a rien pris depuis midi et je suis sûr qu'elle a faim. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Ouais, je meurs de faim. ''

J'ai sorti ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire des spaghettis, Jasper à mes côtés : '' - Je peux t'aider ? ''

Je lui ai souri : '' - Bien sûr. '' Il a attrapé un oignon et de l'ail et s'est mis à les hacher. J'ai ri : '' - Donc ce qu'on dit sur l'ail n'est pas vrai, hein ? ''

Il me sourit : '' - Non. Je ne sais pas à propos de l'eau bénite… je n'ai jamais été assez courageux pour l'essayer. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Alors, rien de ce que disent les légendes ne sont vraies ? ''

Il sourit : '' - Non, chérie. Nous ne faisons que scintiller, putain. C'est une belle connerie comme Emmett me l'a fait remarquer à Vegas. ''

Je lui ai rendu son sourire : '' - C'**est** une connerie… bien que je doive admettre… je suis fan de l'étincelant pénis. ''

Il rit : '' - Tu es tellement tordue, Bella. Je suppose que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime tant. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, bébé. '' Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Après avoir fini mon dîner, nous sommes tous sortis à l'extérieur. Emmett et Jasper ont préparé le feu tandis que Peter allait chercher quelques bouteilles de vin.

Il m'en a donné une et nous nous sommes assis autour du feu. Jasper était couché sur le côté et j'étais assise devant lui, le dos contre sa poitrine. Emmett et Rosalie étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et Peter avait la tête sur les genoux de Charlotte qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

'' - Tu ne veux pas un verre, Chérie ? '' Jasper se pencha dans mon cou et son haleine fraîche m'a envoyé un frisson. Peter se mit à rire : '' - Des verres ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de verres pour être bourrés. ''

Peter et moi avons entrechoqué nos bouteilles avant de prendre une longue gorgée. Emmett s'est moqué de Peter : '' - Tu sais que tu vas tomber malade, Peter. Rose et moi avons été malades pendant des heures après notre beuverie à Vegas. ''

Peter s'est moqué : '' - Pfst… je peux le supporter. Je suis bâti comme un putain de tank. ''

J'ai ri et pris une autre gorgée. Nous avons parlé pendant un moment de diverses conneries jusqu'à ce que j'aie du vent dans les voiles. Il semble que Peter était dans le même état et apparemment deux anges bourrés peuvent affecter les autres plus fortement qu'un seul. Nous étions tous déchirés. Nous avions tous les yeux injectés de sang, la voix pâteuse et nous avions tous le fou rire.

'' - Attendez… attendez… attendez… je veux demander quelque chose… '' Je me suis penchée pour pousser Peter.

'' - Demande. '' Il m'a souri. '' - Je veux savoir l'histoire à propos de cette évasion dont Jasper parlait. ''

Il s'est mis à rire et Jasper a souri : '' - D'accord, Chérie. Je vais te la raconter… ''

Je me suis penchée de nouveau contre lui et comme il s'était assis, il m'a prise dans ses bras.

'' - C'était en 1991 et ce connard m'a forcé à aller au cinéma avec lui pour voir Thelma et Louise… ''

Charlotte s'est mise à rire : '' - Il m'avait déjà forcée à aller le voir quatre fois et quand j'ai refusé de retourner encore le voir… il a traîné Jasper avec lui. ''

Peter râlait maintenant : '' - Hé, Geena Davis et Susan Sarandon sont chaudes dans ce film, putain. Il n'y a rien de mieux que des nanas qui savent botter des culs… ''

J'ai ri : '' - Voilà un véritable revirement politique de ta part, Peter. ''

Il sourit : '' - Oh, et toi, tu es une vraie femme du monde peut-être, en avalant le vin directement à la bouteille. ''

Je lui ai tiré la langue et pris une autre gorgée.

Charlotte se mit à rire : '' - J'y suis allée parce qu'il y avait Brad Pitt. ''

Peter sourit : '' - Cet enculé n'a rien de mieux que moi, bébé. Il ne scintille même pas… ''

J'ai ri : '' - Putain, tu es vachement bizarre… ''

Il sourit : '' - Deux gouttes d'eau, Bella. Tu n'es pas mieux, tu sais ? Ouais, je sais tout à propos de ton engouement pour son pénis scintillant… tu es aussi défectueuse que moi, chérie. ''

Ça m'a cloué le bec.

Jasper a ri et a poursuivi : '' - En tout cas, nous étions sur le chemin du retour… il vivait au Nouveau-Mexique à l'époque, quand nous avons eu pneu à plat. Je suis sorti chercher la roue de secours mais, quand j'ai ouvert le coffre… j'ai vu qu'il était plein d'armes. Des mitraillettes et des munitions pour être exact, il y en avait des tonnes. ''

J'ai regardé Peter en levant les sourcils et il haussa les épaules. '' - Je les avais eu en faisant mon travail. Mon boulot m'oblige parfois à faire face à des gens peu recommandables et j'avais prévu de les détruire mais… j'ai oublié. ''

Emmett s'est joint à la conversation : '' - Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Peter ? CIA… FBI… ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Non… en fait, je fais partie de l'ADLM… mais je ne dois pas en parler sinon je serais obligé de vous tuer… ''

Je riais à présent « ADLM… L'ange de la mort… »

Jasper a repris son histoire à nouveau : '' - J'ai refermé le coffre et alors que je questionnais Peter, des flics sont arrivés. Ils nous ont demandé si nous avions besoin d'aide et je leur ai répondu poliment par la négative mais il a fallu que Peter dise : « - Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de votre aide, putain ? Nous sommes deux hommes adultes avec un pneu crevé. Je pense que nous pouvons nous débrouiller avec ça. Vous feriez mieux de partir et de faire quelque chose d'utile pour la société… » Comme je le disais, il a un problème avec l'autorité… ''

J'ai regardé Peter et il haussa les épaules : '' - Ouais… je suppose que j'en ai un. ''

Jasper m'a serrée de plus près et a blotti son nez dans mon cou : '' - Ils nous ont alors demandé nos papiers d'identité parce que Peter avait été un connard… la carte d'identité de cet enfoiré disait qu'il s'appelait Rambo… ''

Je me suis mise à rire : '' - Rambo ? ''

Peter sourit : '' - Comme si la tienne était mieux… John Wayne… ''

Je regardais maintenant Jasper qui avait un fou rire : '' - John Wayne, Jasper ? ''

Il haussa les épaules : '' - Il est le Duc. ''

Jasper a poursuivi : '' - Eh bien, ils n'ont pas été tellement impressionnés par nos cartes d'identité et ils ont voulu nous faire ouvrir le coffre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose que nous pouvions faire sans révéler ce que nous étions… nous ne pouvions pas non plus courir… donc, après que Peter ai refusé d'ouvrir le coffre… je l'ai fait. Ils l'ont fait sortir de la voiture et ils nous ont poussés sur le capot avant de nous menotter. Ils ont remorqué la voiture et nous ont emmenés à la prison du coin. C'était une très petite ville et la prison était assez vieille. Ils nous ont quand même inculpés de détentions d'armes, rébellion… et tout ça par la faute de Peter… ''

J'ai regardé Peter qui a juste haussé les épaules à nouveau.

'' - … et intentions de ventes d'armes illégales. J'ai alors appelé mon avocat et Peter a appelé Charlotte. Il lui a dit qu'il projetait de s'évader de prison et il voulait qu'elle nous attende à 8 km du poste de police… sur un ancien sentier muletier qu'elle connaissait. ''

Charlotte se mit à rire : '' - Tu vois, Bella… je suis toujours le chauffeur en cas de fuite. ''

Jasper et moi avons ri tous les deux : '' - Quoi qu'il en soit, Peter et moi avons mis au point un plan que nous avons élaboré en cellule. J'ai inondé le poste de police d'émotion… le rire. Je les ai tous faits rire tellement fort qu'ils étaient tous à genoux en train de pleurer de joie. Alors, pendant qu'ils étaient occupés et distraits, Peter a ouvert la porte de la cellule d'une certaine manière… ''

J'ai regardé Peter et il a souri : '' - Pense au bouchon de liège, Bella… ''

_Ahhh… la petite tornade… _

'' - Donc, le plan était que je tienne captifs avec mon pouvoir pendant que Peter allait chercher notre voiture… ''

Peter l'a interrompu : '' - Tu n'as jamais dit « voiture » Jazz. Tu as dit un mode de transport… ''

Jasper s'est mis à rire : '' -Ça ne voulait pas dire un cheval, connard ! ''

Cette fois, j'ai éclaté de rire : '' - Tu as volé un cheval ? Pour échapper à la prison ? C'est pas vrai ! Bon Dieu, mec ! ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Ouais, j'ai volé un putain de cheval et ensuite me suis engueulé deux minutes avec Jasper jusqu'à ce que son pouvoir s'affaiblisse et qu'il a finalement cédé… ''

Jasper était mort de rire à présent : '' - Je ne voulais pas monter sur ce cheval avec toi, Peter ! J'avais l'impression que nous étions les deux justiciers gay chevauchant au loin vers le soleil couchant… ''

Je pleurais de rire…

C'est Charlotte qui racontait maintenant : '' - Oh, Bella, ce n'est pas la meilleure partie de l'histoire… ils ont chevauché le cheval pour traverser la forêt et m'ont trouvé à les attendre. J'étais dans ma Mustang décapotable favorite… ''

Jasper lui sourit : '' - Tu aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas venir avec ta voiture préféré, Charlotte… tu sais comment il se comporte quand il est lancé… ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Hé connards… si je n'avais pas planifié notre évasion aussi brillamment, nous aurions tous été pris… ''

Jasper a ri : '' - C'était sûrement un putain de plan, Peter ! Bella, nous avons sauté dans la voiture en abandonnant le cheval. Mais comme nous étions sur un putain de cheval pour commencer… les flics nous avaient attrapés. C'est ainsi que nous avons eu droit à une course-poursuite… ''

Peter sourit : '' - Charlotte est vraiment très belle quand elle conduit pour échapper à la police… '' Il la regarda et j'ai senti une forte augmentation de la luxure le traverser.

Jasper et moi avons tous les deux parlés en même temps : '' - Ce n'est pas le moment, Peter. ''

Nous nous sommes ensuite mis à rire de nouveau.

Charlotte a repris : '' - Donc, nous étions sur l'autoroute à présent… tu dois te rappeler, Bella que les flics croyaient qu'ils avaient affaire à deux criminels endurcis… ils brandissaient des pistolets comme des maniaques… ''

Peter m'a regardé : '' - Nous roulions donc sur l'autoroute… avec au moins dix voitures de flics derrière nous… trois hélicoptères au-dessus de nos têtes… quand Jasper a remarqué la herse étalée devant nous sur la route… ''

Charlotte se mit à rire : '' - … J'ai alors quitté la route et je suis allée dans le désert. Bien sûr , ils nous ont encore suivi… nous roulions à travers le désert quand nous avons vu le bord d'une falaise à environ 8 km devant nous… ''

Peter sourit : '' - Thelma et Louise ont sauvé nos putains de culs. Vous devriez vraiment leurs donner le respect qu'elles méritent… j'ai dit à Charlotte de continuer à rouler et de conduire cette putain de voiture directement vers le bord de la falaise… ''

Jasper a ri : '' - Ouais… il y avait tellement de mouvements que la poussière volait partout et que personne ne nous a vu sauter de la voiture avant qu'elle ne plonge. Nous nous sommes accrochés sur le rebord de la paroi… ''

Charlotte était morte de rire : '' - Ouais et nous avons dû nous cacher dans une très petite cavité de façon à ce que personne ne nous voit une fois la poussière retombée… la cavité était à peine assez grande pour moi, alors pour nous trois… ''

J'ai souri : '' - Alors tu as été prise en sandwich entre les deux Charlotte ? ''

Elle a ri et Jasper a grincé des dents : '' - J'étais coincé entre les deux, putain ! Nous étions debout dans cette putain de petite cavité, écrasés ensemble et avec moi au milieu, bordel ! Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas suffisamment grave, nous sommes restés coincés là pendant plus de douze heures… pendant tout ce temps, j'ai dû menacer de tuer Peter qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de saisir les nichons de Charlotte alors qu'il était derrière moi, putain… il était derrière moi… Dieu, j'en suis encore mortifié… je me sens si sale, putain… ''

Le rire d'Emmett était en plein essor : '' - Les deux justiciers gay chevauchent à nouveau ! C'est classique, putain ! ''

Peter sourit : '' - Ce n'était pas grave. Je suis sûr de ma masculinité… ''

Après que les rires se soient calmés, Peter est allé chercher un peu plus de vin…

Je me suis dit…

_Mec, ça va être une putain de longue nuit… _

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre : '' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Chansons pour ce chapitre : Cowboys and Angels by Garth Brooks. **

**Take the Money and Run by The Steve Miller Band. **

**Adresse de la playlist de mistyhaze420 sur son profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßeta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre **

**POV Jasper **

J'ai levé la main pour essuyer les larmes dans les yeux de Bella… elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait. Son visage était complètement mouillé et rose… elle était adorable. Peter est revenu avec un peu plus de vin et j'ai regardé comment il interagissait avec Bella. Ça m'a rendu curieux… et aussi un peu jaloux.

_Comment diable ont-ils connaissance l'un de l'autre et, plus important encore… pourquoi ne me le disent-ils pas ?_

'' - Hé… je voudrais poser une question. '' Putain, je bafouille vraiment maintenant. '' - … Bella, comment as-tu fait… tu sais, le truc que tu as fait avec le portail ? ''

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait Peter. Elle était rayonnante de confusion et de panique. Peter sourit : '' - C'est bon, Bella. Montre-lui ce que tu peux faire. ''

_Pourquoi putain, as t-elle besoin de la permission de Peter pour dire quelque chose à son mari ? _

Peter m'a regardé de plus près : '' - Jasper, tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. Tu sais ce que Bella et moi ressentons comme sentiment et tu sais que ça ne s'étend pas au-delà de l'amitié. ''

Bella se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue : '' - Bébé… tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Peter m'aide seulement à clarifier certaines choses. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? ''

_Maintenant je me sens comme un abruti… _

_Hé, attend une seconde… _

'' - Peter, comment as-tu su que j'étais jaloux ? Je ne projetais pas mes sentiments… ''

'' - Merde.'' Murmura-t-il avant de prendre une autre gorgée. Il soupira ensuite et se gratta la tête. '' - Hum… hé, tu sais quoi, devine… je suis aussi un empathe. ''

_C'est un choc… _

Il sourit : '' - Je sais que c'est assez choquant et avant que tu ne me demandes pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt… c'est que je ne pouvais pas. Tu dois aussi savoir que s'il était en mon pouvoir de te donner plus d'informations, je le ferais. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, Jasper… ''

Il était sincère. Il ressentait aussi de la compassion.

Avant même de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Bella pressait ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle m'envoyait tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce baiser. J'ai été submergé d'amour et de réconfort. Une fois de plus, j'ai été complètement perdu en elle… c'était vraiment comme une putain de drogue. Elle m'a jeté à terre et se penchait sur moi quand j'ai entendu Rosalie crier : '' - Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu… arrêtez-ça, s'il vous plaît, avant que ça ne devienne incontrôlable ! ''

Bella a gloussé et s'est détachée… je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Elle m'a embrassé une fois de plus et sourit : '' - Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Je vais très bien… et je te fais confiance. Continue à présent, chérie… montre-moi ce que tu sais faire… ''

_Putain… je n'arrive pas à me mettre en colère contre l'un d'eux…je suis un mec perdu… _

Elle se pencha pour prendre un paquet de cigarettes ouvert et souri : '' - Je vais essayer quelque chose… je n'ai jamais fait ça alors je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. '' Elle plissa un peu son front en se concentrant alors qu'elle avait son doigt près du bout de la cigarette. Quelques instants après, une petite étincelle est sortie du bout de son doigt pour atteindre l'extrémité de celle-ci. Elle aspira une longue bouffée et expira profondément.

Ma bite tressaillait.

_C'était un peu chaud…_

Puis j'ai eu une nouvelle impression de déjà-vu devant moi…

_Bella… allongée nue dans l'herbe… il faisait très sombre mais je pouvais voir que quelque chose se déployait sous elle… elle tenait une cigarette et un petit éclair de feu et sorti de son doigt… j'ai ri : '' - Tu sais que j'aime quand tu fais cette stupide connerie. '' J'étais humain…_

J'ai secoué la tête une seconde… _tellement familier…_

_Comment ai-je pu la connaître ?_

Bella m'a donné la cigarette : '' - Tiens, bébé. ''

J'ai souri en la prenant : '' - Merci, Chérie. '' Puis je me suis assis… je voulais voir de quoi elle était capable. '' Montre m'en davantage, Bella… je veux voir tout ce que tu peux faire, trésor. ''

Elle sourit : '' - D'accord… voyons voir… '' Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et il a commencé à s'éclaircir. J'ai ensuite vu le soleil…

'' - Oh l'enfer... non, Bella… '' Peter plaisantait et soudain le ciel s'est obscurci à nouveau. Il rit : '' - Je suis trop bourré pour supporter l'éclat du soleil… ''

Emmett a été plus rapide que moi : '' - Peter ? As-tu simplement modifié le ciel toi aussi ? ''

Peter murmura à nouveau : '' - Nom de Dieu ! '' Il soupira ensuite et haussa les épaules : '' - Ouais… comment dire ça… Bella et moi avons **exactement les mêmes capacités**… ''

Mon esprit nageait… '' Peter ? Comment peux-tu avoir les mêmes capacités ? Tu es un vampire et elle est humaine, pas vrai ? ''

_Dis-moi quelque chose d'utile, frangin… _

Il m'a souri délibérément : '' - Les apparences peuvent être parfois trompeuses, frangin. ''

_Bella n'est pas humaine… enfin pas entièrement. Peter ne serait pas un vampire ? Comment cela serait-il possible ? Je l'ai changé moi-même… qu'est-ce qu'ils sont, bordel ? _

Bella sourit : '' - Regarde ça… ''

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et la neige s'est mise à tomber dru, nous encerclant rapidement… c'était magnifique et en même temps, effrayant. Elle s'est mise à rire. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas… je peux la faire disparaître. ''

Puis la neige a disparu… le sol était sec et dur sous nos pieds.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient l'air d'être dans le même état que moi, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés sous le choc…

Bella m'a regardé de plus près, curieuse : '' - De quoi as-tu peur, Jasper ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi… si ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Non, chérie, je n'ai pas peur de toi mais je dois admettre que ce que tu fais est assez effrayant… ''

Elle fronça les sourcils : '' - Pourquoi ? ''

J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux et repris mon souffle : '' - Parce que, Bella… tu manipules des choses qui n'ont aucun esprit… qui n'ont aucune constitution physique ou chimique que l'on puisse modifier ou changer. Je peux comprendre, en partie, ta capacité à manipuler les animaux parce que je peux faire la même chose grâce à leurs compositions chimiques… mais le temps… la neige… la foudre sortant du bout de tes doigts… je ne comprends pas comment tu peux manipuler des choses aussi… intangibles. ''

Bella avait un regard vide sur le visage et elle s'est mise à rire : '' - Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire… ''

_Elle est peut-être trop bourrée pour ça…_

_Mais oui… elle est saoule… peut-être que je peux la faire déraper pour qu'elle me dise quelque chose d'utile… _

'' - Montre m'en plus, bébé. '' Je me suis penché et embrassai doucement son cou. Elle me sourit gentiment.

_Je suis peut-être un peu injuste en me battant contre elle…_

Elle leva les yeux et regarda Peter avec un sourire ironique alors qu'un nuage noir apparaissait au-dessus de sa tête et il se mit à pleuvoir uniquement sur lui. Il s'est levé et s'est déplacé, le nuage l'a suivi...

Bella riait de manière incontrôlable : '' - Tu ressembles à ce petit chien de dessins animés… comment il s'appelle déjà ? ''

Emmett s'est mis à rire : '' - Droopy ! ''

Bella acquiesça. Elle continuait à rire alors que Peter essayait désespérément d'échapper à la nuée. Il regarda finalement Bella et souffla : '' - Arrête ça où je vais t'emporter avec une tornade, Dorothy. ''

Elle gloussa en faisant rouler des yeux : '' - Très bien. '' Le nuage disparu et le vent s'est mis à tourbillonner durement autour de lui… le séchant efficacement…

Bella m'a ensuite regardé : '' - Quelle est ta fleur préférée, Jazz ? ''

'' - Le lys blanc. ''

Elle a souri et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la terre… des lys blancs ont surgi tout autour de nous. Rosalie riait et Emmett était en admiration… moi aussi.

_Je n'ai jamais vu une capacité comme ça… manipuler la nature… être capable de faire ou de défaire les choses… c'est irréel… _

J'ai cueilli une fleur de lys et l'ai glissée derrière son oreille… elle riait et quand j'ai regardé dans ses yeux, ils tourbillonnaient entre l'or et le chocolat… mais j'ai aussi vu quelque chose d'autre…

_Bella dans une simple robe blanche, pieds nus et les joues rouges. Nous étions assis dans une prairie… remplie de toutes sortes de fleurs. Elle sourit : '' - Choisis ta fleur préférée, Jazz _! ''

_J'ai cueilli un lys blanc et le glissai derrière son oreille. Elle gloussa : '' - Un lys blanc, hein ? '' _

_J'ai caressé sa joue : '' - Ouais, il me fait penser à toi. '' Je me suis penché jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres effleurent les siennes, son doux parfum était enivrant. J'ai chuchoté : '' - C'est beau… simple… comme toi assise là dans ta jolie petite robe blanche… ressemblant au rêve mouillé d'un vilain garçon… '' _

_Elle a mis ses bras autour de mon cou et ses lèvres ont caressé les miennes alors qu'elle murmurait : '' - Viens là, vilain garçon… '' _

'' - Jasper ? Jasper ? '' Bella a mis sa main sur ma joue et je suis sorti de ma petite rêverie… '' - Désolé Bella… ''

Elle avait l'air préoccupé : '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. Je me sentais comme un con en voulant essayer de comprendre ce que c'était, mais je devais vraiment le faire et analyser tout ça après que Bella se soit endormie.

Peter lui a remis une bouteille de vin : '' - Tiens Bella, regarde si tu peux l'ouvrir… ''

Elle a pris la bouteille et a mis le bout de son doigt au-dessus du bouchon. Une très petite tornade est apparu au bout son doigt et a plongé dans le bouchon avant qu'elle n'enlève sa main. Le bouchon s'est envolé avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

Elle rit : '' - C'est un talent sympa et très utile d'avoir… ''

Elle a bu une gorgée avant de donner la bouteille à Peter. Elle regarda ensuite Emmett et sourit : '' - Hé, grand frère… je parie que tu vas apprécier ça… ''

Aussitôt des tas de chauves-souris sont sorties des bois. Elles volaient tout autour de nous. Rosalie s'est sauvée et Bella se mit à rire : '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne vont pas te mordre… ''

Rosalie baissa la tête dans la poitrine d'Emmett. '' - Je n'ai pas peur qu'elles me mordent, j'ai peur qu'elles se prennent dans mes cheveux ! ''

Emmett riait à pleins poumons… il a attrapé une chauve-souris et lui a tordu le cou. Rosalie a bondi et s'est mise à crier de nouveau. Tout le monde s'est esclaffé. Bella se mit à rire : '' - D'accord, Rosalie, désolé… '' Les chauves-souris sont ensuite reparties dans la forêt.

Emmett sourit à Bella : '' - Merde, tu vas être un putain de vampire puissant, petite sœur. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Merci, Em. ''

Bella et Peter ont continué de jouer un peu autour de nous avec leurs capacités. C'était vraiment incroyable de voir ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire… faire tomber la pluie, faire naître des tornades qui volaient dans les airs, faire venir différents animaux autour de nous sans hésitation… putain, Bella a même réussi à faire venir un cerf discrètement à un certain moment et il a réussi à mordre le cul d'Emmett… qui l'a mangé. Je ne savais même pas que les cerfs pouvaient effectivement mordre. C'était un peu effrayant.

Deux heures après, Bella dormait, la tête sur ma poitrine. Tout le monde est parti avec son conjoint et j'ai emmené Bella dans son lit. Je lui ai mis un de mes tee-shirts et je lui ai laissé sa culotte. Uns fois que je l'eus bordée, Emmett est venu frapper doucement à la porte.

Je lui ai ouvert et je suis sorti dans le couloir pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

'' - Hé, frangin, je vais chasser. Veux-tu venir ? Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler. '' demanda-t-il doucement.

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Ouais… est-ce que Rose reste ici ? '' '' - Ouais, elle, Peter et Charlotte sont dans le garage en train de regarder leurs voitures. ''

'' - Donne-moi une minute. '' Je suis retourné dans la chambre pour écrire une note à Bella. J'ai laissé la veilleuse et lui ai donné un baiser avant de partir.

Emmett m'a emmené dans les bois, mais je ne voulais pas m'aventurer trop loin de la maison. Nous avons attrapé quelques daims et les avons rapidement vidés. Une fois assez loin de la maison, Emmett a parlé : '' - Alors, que penses-tu de ce qui se passe avec Bella et Peter ? ''

J'ai haussé les épaules : '' - Je ne sais pas… je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois être jaloux ou inquiet à ce sujet. J'ai essayé de mettre les morceaux ensemble. Quand j'étais à Forks, j'ai fait des recherches sur différentes légendes… essayant de trouver quelque chose d'utile. Le problème c'est que, comme tu le sais, qu'il y a tellement de fausses informations là-dessus qu'il est difficile de trouver quoi que se soit. J'ai pensé aux sorcières, aux démons… putain, j'ai même étudié les lutins… je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une putain de chose qui soit logique. ''

Nous nous sommes assis sur le flanc de la montagne qui donnait sur la terre en dessous. C'était tellement paisible d'être là, mais j'étais tout de même inquiet. Emmett ressentait la même chose.

Il prit une profonde respiration : '' - Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est ce secret qu'ils partagent… et qu'ils ne partagent pas avec nous. Nous sommes de la famille, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous cacheraient quelque chose et auraient des règles qui l'emporteraient sur leur propre famille ? ''

'' - J'ai pensé la même chose, mais si Peter travaillait pour une organisation secrète… il n'y a aucune chance que Bella ait pu le faire. ''

Nous sommes restés assis là pendant un moment, ensuite Emmett parla de nouveau : '' - Pourquoi leurs règles ne seraient pas quelque chose de naturellement ancrées dans ce qu'ils sont ? Pense-y… les loups-garous suivent naturellement leur mâle alpha, sans aucune opposition. C'est un instinct naturel chez eux. Peut-être que leur instinct naturel leur demande d'être discret sur ce qu'ils sont pour protéger leur version de l'alpha. ''

_Emmett est beaucoup plus intelligent que les gens ne le pensent… _

'' - C'est logique, Emmett. Tu as des idées ? ''

Il haussa les épaules : '' - Non. Comme tu l'as déjà dit, les légendes sont tellement merdiques que tu ne sais jamais vraiment ce qu'il faut croire. ''

C'est juste à ce moment que Peter s'approcha de nous : '' - Hé les gars, je peux me joindre à vous ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui : '' - Tu ne chasses pas les animaux, Peter. ''

Il sourit : '' - Je le sais mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais me joindre à votre conversation. Je vais vous donner autant d'informations que je suis autorisé à vous donner. Je veux que tu comprennes tout ça, Jasper. Il **faut **que tu comprennes tout ça. ''

Il s'est assis et j'ai pris une profonde respiration avant de me lancer dans le jeu des 20 questions.

'' - D'accord… est-ce que Bella est humaine ? ''

'' - Une partie d'elle est humaine mais la plus grande partie ne l'est pas. Son corps est humain, oui… mais il y a plus que l'apparence dans une personne. ''

'' - Es-tu un vampire ? ''

'' - J'ai l'apparence d'un vampire… et pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Il y a plus dans une personne que seulement l'apparence. ''

Emmett prit la parole : '' - Si tu n'es pas un vampire, pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges ? ''

Peter sourit : '' - Dissimulation. C'est une capacité que Bella et moi avons en commun. Voulez-vous voir à quoi mes yeux ressemblent vraiment ? ''

Nous avons hoché la tête. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les a ouvert, ils ressemblaient à des puits d'or fondus. Ils tourbillonnaient et étincelaient… les vampires sont connus pour éblouir et attirer leurs proies… ces yeux-là stupéfiaient leurs proies. Ils étaient hypnotiques et envoûtants. Après une minute, il les a fermés et quand il les a ouvert, ils étaient de leur couleur rouge habituelle.

Emmett et moi avons tous les deux secoué la tête. Il avait apparemment ressenti la même chose que moi.

J'ai repris mon souffle : '' - Est-ce que c'est à quoi tu ressembles… ou est-ce que tu changes aussi de forme ? ''

Il a réfléchi un moment avant de parler : '' - C'est à quoi je ressemble, jusqu'à mon visage et mes fonctionnalités… toutefois, le toucher de mon corps normal est différent. Mon corps est fort mais souple… comme du satin sur de l'acier. Je suis très chaud… presque trop chaud au toucher. J'ai beaucoup de caractéristiques communes avec les humains, à une exception près, que je ne peux pas vous montrer. ''

Emmett a lâché : '' - Es-tu un extraterrestre ? ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Non, Emmett ! Je ne suis pas un extraterrestre… pas un vampire… pas un être humain… pas un sorcier… pas un démon… pas même un lutin. '' Il me sourit.

Il a de nouveau souri : '' - Sortez des sentiers battus et pensez…plus grand… ''

C'est à ce moment que mon téléphone a bourdonné… c'était un texte de Rose…

_Reviens. Bella parle d'Alice dans son sommeil – R _

J'ai refermé mon téléphone : '' - Bella parle d'Alice dans son sommeil. Je dois y aller. ''

Nous nous sommes tous levés pour courir à la maison. J'ai sprinté dans l'escalier jusqu'à notre chambre. Rosalie était assise sur le bord du lit et Charlotte était dans le fauteuil à bascule. Rosalie s'est levée pour me laisser prendre sa place à côté de Bella.

Bella chuchotait : '' - Tu dois le trouver… Mary-Alice. Son nom… Jasper Whitlock. '' J'ai regardé tout le monde : '' - Pouvez-vous nous laisser et sortir ? Je voudrais être seul avec elle. ''

Ils ont hoché la tête et sont sortis. J'ai enlevé mon jean, ma chemise, mes chaussures et j'ai rampé à côté d'elle. Sa peau était très chaude, mais elle ne transpirait pas. J'ai mis mon bras autour d'elle et elle est blottie dans mon cou en soupirant : '' - … il est tout pour moi… besoin… soit en sécurité… ''

Elle a passé la majeure partie de la nuit à marmonner sur moi… à quoi je ressemblais… que je ne souriais plus jamais… comment nous pourrions avoir une maison avec les Cullen… comment elle pourrait avoir une vraie famille remplie d'amour… elle a parlé de la douleur dans laquelle se trouvait Alice et qu'elle ne durerait que quelques jours…

_Bella évoque la vision qu'Alice a eue de moi… Alice et moi n'avons jamais été des âmes sœurs… c'est Bella qui l'a configurée…_

La dernière chose qu'elle a murmuré était : '' - Peter… dois aller… loin… Maria… à Alice. Il est temps pour… prochaine étape… la mission… ''

_C'est Peter et elle qui m'ont emmené loin de Maria… _

Elle est restée calme le reste de la nuit. Le soleil dardait ses rayons aux fenêtres quand Bella a remuée. Je l'ai senti battre des paupières contre mon cou et elle a inspiré profondément : '' - Bonjour, bébé. ''

Je l'ai un peu plus serré contre moi : '' - Bonjour chérie. ''

Elle m'a regardé et j'ai souri : '' - As-tu fait un beau rêve ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Il a été utile. Je ne crois pas que je puisse t'en parler. Ai-je parlé dans mon sommeil ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Ouais… tu as dit beaucoup de choses. ''

Elle hocha la tête : '' - Bien. Techniquement, je n'étais pas cohérente afin de ne pas briser les règles. As-tu compris de quoi je rêvais ? ''

J'ai de nouveau hoché la tête : '' - Ouais... j'en ai une assez bonne idée, mais j'essaye encore de comprendre quelques petites choses. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Moi aussi, Jasper, mais je suis sûre que nous allons trouver ça ensemble. ''

Elle a remonté doucement ses doigts le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule et s'est mise à tracer de petits cercles sur ma nuque. Je me suis rapidement perdu en regardant les volutes et les taches d'or qui tourbillonnaient dans ses yeux loin devant le chocolat. C'était envoûtant.

Je me suis penché pour l'embrasser doucement. J'ai glissé ma main derrière son genou et le soulevai pour mettre sa cuisse sur ma jambe. J'ai léché sa lèvre inférieure et elle m'a accordé l'entrée de sa bouche délicieuse.

Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant quelques minutes quand son estomac s'est mis à grogner. Je me suis reculé et elle a rougi. J'ai souri : '' - Viens, bébé, il est temps de te nourrir. ''

Elle grogna : '' - J'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ces stupides obligations humaines... ''

J'ai souri en enfilant mon jean : '' - Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, chérie. Dans 150 ans d'ici, tu vas souhaiter avoir encore certains de ces moments humains. ''

Elle soupira : '' - Tu as probablement raison. ''

Nous sommes redescendus et nous avons fait du pain grillé à la française. Ils avaient une odeur merveilleuse… je souhaitais parfois pouvoir encore manger de la nourriture humaine.

La maison était calme. Tout le monde était sorti pour la matinée. Après que Bella a fini de manger, nous avons pris une douche et nous sommes habillés.

Bella a mis une jolie jupe en jean et un débardeur blanc et… putain, un chapeau de cow-boy blanc et des bottes correspondantes. J'ai dû avaler le venin qui m'était monté à la bouche. Elle sourit : '' - Tu aimes ? '' J'ai souri et enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille… je me suis penché à son oreille pour lui chuchoter : '' - Tu me fais marcher, il s'agit d'un de mes fantasmes, Bella… franchement le plus coupable… ''

Elle a ri et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue avant de mettre un tee-shirt noir ajusté, mon vieux jean favoris, mes bottes noirs et mon chapeau de cow-boy noir. Nous sommes sortis pour nous asseoir sur le perron. C'était parfait, juste elle et moi, seuls, regardants passer les nuages dans le ciel bleu-gris.

Je lui ai demandé en mettant mon bras autour de sa taille : '' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, chérie ? '' Elle sourit : '' - Je m'en fous, mais demain, j'ai des projets pour nous. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - D'accord, chérie… alors, que dirais-tu de faire quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire mais que je n'ai jamais pu réaliser ? ''

Elle m'a regardé : '' - Quoi, bébé ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Allons au zoo. ''

Elle s'est mise à rire : '' - Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. '' Je lui ai souri : '' - Je n'ai jamais été capable d'y aller… trop de monde et trop d'animaux à manipuler pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas autour de moi … mais je pense que si tu es avec moi, je pourrais y aller. Veux-tu venir ? ''

Son visage s'est illuminé : '' - Ouais… ça semble vraiment être une idée géniale. ''

Nous sommes allés dans la voiture et elle s'est blottie contre moi. Le ciel était couvert et avec la sensation d'humidité, une averse ne devrait pas tarder. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter Bella des yeux dans son accoutrement de cow-girl…

Quand nous sommes arrivés au zoo, il était pratiquement désert à cause de la météo. Exactement comme je le pensais, les animaux n'ont pas du tout été effrayés par ma présence. Nous avons commencé la visite par le bâtiment des Océans. Il y faisait sombre et ils y avait toutes sortes de poissons exotiques… ainsi que différentes créatures marines. Quand nous avons traversé la grotte des requins, les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent : '' - J'aime les requins. ''

J'ai souri et l'ai tiré plus près de moi. J'ai mis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille : '' - Pourquoi ça, Chérie ? ''

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit : '' - J'aime leurs yeux noirs… ils sont tellement beaux… gracieux… j'aime qu'ils soient des prédateurs. '' Elle m'envoyait de petites vagues de luxure… je l'ai alors poussé contre la vitre pour l'embrasser.

J'ai passé une main doucement dans son dos, la pressant contre moi. Mon autre main est allée derrière son cou et dans ses cheveux… la rapprochant encore. Elle a mis ses mains dans mes cheveux. Elle avait une odeur magnifique… de fraises et de freesias… son goût était incroyable… doux comme du miel… mais sensuel comme une femme.

Elle était si chaude qu'elle me réchauffait. C'était étonnant pour moi que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un baiser avec Bella… pouvait se transformer en expérience sensuelle et passionnée… inébranlable et accablante. J'avais besoin de Bella comme j'avais besoin de… hé bien, il n'y avait rien dont j'avais besoin de plus qu'elle.

Après un moment j'ai mis fin au baiser. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés et elle souriait. J'avais apparemment le même effet sur elle qu'elle avait sur moi. J'ai pris sa main et nous avons marché à travers le bâtiment. Nous avons parlé de tous les animaux jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au parc des pingouins. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille, derrière elle et j'ai murmuré à son oreille : ''- J'aime les pingouins. ''

Elle gloussa : '' - Pourquoi les pingouins ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Eh bien, tu vois le manchot empereur juste là ? Assis sur son bébé pour le garder au chaud… '' Je lui montrais l'animal et elle hocha la tête.

'' - Eh bien, c'est le mâle. Il prend soin de son petit en le gardant au chaud et en sécurité pendant que la femelle part et va chasser. Ensuite, quand elle revient, ils nourrissent le petit ensemble et puis ils inversent le processus, la femelle garde le petit au chaud et en sécurité pendant que le mâle va à la chasse. Ils travaillent comme une équipe… côte à côte. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir avoir des enfants… tu aurais été une bonne maman et je pense que j'aurais été un bon père. ''

Elle s'est rapidement retournée et cette fois, m'a poussé contre le verre, prenant mes lèvres avec les siennes, alors que des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Son baiser était chaud et passionné et je me suis totalement abandonné en lui.

Après quelques minutes, elle s'est dégagée et j'ai essuyé ses dernières larmes avec mon pouce : '' - Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, chérie. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Ça va aller. Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi, Jasper. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te donner tout ce que tu veux… ''

J'ai souri et posé mon pouce sur ses lèvres : '' - C'est seulement toi que je veux, Isabella. Rien de plus. Seulement toi. ''

Elle embrassa mon pouce et sourit contre lui. Nous avons lacé nos doigts ensemble et sommes sortis du bâtiment. Nous nous sommes promenés pendant des heures en parlant, riant et nous embrassant.

Elle a trouvé ça drôle quand j'ai stoppé quelques singes qui avaient des relations sexuelles en leur envoyant des ondes de léthargie. Il y avait des enfants et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux voir des singes endormis que des singes en rut. Elle a beaucoup aimé les papillons et les éléphants mais elle n'aimait pas les serpents… aucun d'entre eux. Nous sommes ensuite allés au zoo pour les enfants.

Il n'y avait personne à part nous. Je me suis assis sur du foin et elle s'est assise entre mes jambes, le dos contre ma poitrine. J'ai attrapé un porcelet au ventre roux et elle s'est mise à rire : '' - Un cochon ! De tous les animaux que tu pourrais avoir… tu veux un cochon comme animal domestique ? ''

J'ai souri et le posai sur ses genoux. Il grogna plusieurs fois… de très petits couinements parce qu'il était vraiment très jeune. J'ai ri en le caressant : '' - Arrête, Bella… il est adorable. Regarde sa petite queue frisée. Comment ne peux-tu pas aimer son petit groin de cochon ? ''

Elle soupira et se mit à le caresser. Le petit gars lécha le bout de ses doigts avec sa robuste petite langue et elle a ri : '' - D'accord… il est assez mignon. ''

Nous sommes resté assis là pendant un bon moment et il s'est endormi alors que nous continuions à le caresser. '' - Hé, Bella ? Nous devrions commencer à penser à notre avenir, bébé. Par exemple savoir où tu veux vivre… quel genre de maison te plairait… est-ce que tu veux aller au collège… ''

Elle soupira : '' - Hé bien… je pense que j'aurais bien été au collège mais, finalement, il ne vaut mieux pas si je dois bientôt être changée, il va sûrement me falloir un certain temps pour m'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. De plus, nous allons probablement devoir vivre quelque part à l'écart jusqu'à ce que je puisse contrôler ma soif… je ne veux pas de dérapages… ''

J'ai souri à mon intelligente épouse : '' - Ça me semble bien à moi… être isolé avec toi pendant un an… c'est mon rêve le plus fou qui se réalise… ''

Elle gloussa : '' - Hé bien… je connais un endroit où nous pourrions construire une maison… tu ne peux y arriver qu'à cheval ou à pied. C'est une partie de ma surprise de demain. ''

'' D'accord… penses-tu que tu seras bien en étant éloignée de tout le monde… je veux dire que tu te sentirais peut-être mieux avec Carlisle et Esmé… ''

Elle m'a coupé en tournant la tête et en posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres: '' - Je ne veux pas jouer à la maîtresse de maison. Je veux vivre avec toi comme mari et femme… je suis prête à grandir. ''

J'ai hoché la tête en souriant et puis me suis mis à rire : '' - Merci, mon Dieu, parce que je ne pense pas que je puisse gérer une autre année de lycée… ''

Nous avons continué à parler et à caresser « Côte de porc » comme je l'ai appelé provisoirement. Bella trouvait que c'était inquiétant d'appeler un cochon « Côte de porc », j'ai trouvé que c'était approprié parce que je ne mange pas de côte de porc… par contre, je pourrais manger un cochon si nécessaire.

J'ai laissé partir « Côte de porc » à contrecœur, parce qu'il était l'heure du dîner pour ma femme humaine. Nous avons quitté le zoo et nous avons trouvé un bar sur le côté de la vieille route qui menait à la maison de Peter. Nous nous sommes garés dans le parking désert.

L'endroit était petit mais confortable. Il était assez isolé. Bella a commandé une bière et quelques nachos. Elle m'a dit que si elle devait être changée prochainement, elle pouvait tout aussi bien manger ce qu'elle voulait. Je suis d'accord avec elle.

Après avoir mangé, elle a bu deux bières et nous avons joué au billard. Nous n'avons pas vraiment joué pour gagner… je lui ai surtout appris à faire des coups spéciaux. Elle a compris quelques-uns d'entre eux. Nous avons ensuite joué aux fléchettes. Elle joue très bien à ça.

Elle est allée aux toilettes et je suis allé au juke-box pour choisir une chanson pour elle… '' Cowboys and Angels de Garth Brooks.

Quand elle est sortie, j'ai pris sa main et l'ai tiré contre moi : '' - Veux-tu danser mon ange ? '' Elle a souri et mis ses bras autour de ma taille : '' - Bien sûr, cow-boy. ''

Nous avons dansé lentement et j'ai savouré la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien. Je ne pouvais jamais avoir assez de cette sensation. J'ai chanté doucement la chanson à son oreille…

Le huitième jour, Dieu a remarqué un problème

Car, en dessous de Lui se tenait un cow-boy seul

Têtu et fier, imprudent et fort

Dieu savait qu'il n'allait jamais réussir par lui-même

Et écouté quand ce cow-boy priait

Dieu prit la passion et le tonnerre

La patience et l'étonnement et ensuite Il les a fait descendre

La meilleure chose que Dieu n'est jamais faite

Cow-boys et Anges, en cuir et en dentelle

Le sel de la terre rencontrant la grâce céleste

Cow-boys et Anges, testé et essayé

C'est un long chemin vers le ciel

Et un enfer de trajet

Rien n'a changé depuis l'aube de la création

Car vous les trouverez ensemble aujourd'hui

Et que le ciel au-dessus d'eux sait pourquoi elle l'aime

Mais qu'il doit être la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'envole pas

Cow-boys et Anges, en cuir et en dentelles

Le sel de la terre rencontrant la grâce céleste

Cow-boys et Anges, testé et essayé

C'est un long chemin vers le ciel

Et un enfer de trajet

C'est un long chemin vers le ciel

Et un enfer de trajet

Ses émotions étaient un peu partout. Après la fin de la chanson, nous sommes partis. Nous étions sur la route du retour, traversant de petites villes de campagne, lorsque le moteur de la voiture a rendu l'âme. Je me suis rangé un peu à l'écart du vieux chemin de terre. Nous étions au milieu de nulle part… près des montagnes… et je ne recevais aucun signal sur mon portable.

J'ai essayé quelques petites choses pour faire redémarrer la voiture, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Il faudrait que je réussisse à joindre Peter et demander à Rose de venir voir. Elle s'y connaît quand il s'agit de cette merde.

J'ai fermé le capot et regardé Bella qui était appuyée contre la voiture… avec ses longues jambes minces… elle avait l'air incroyablement baisable dans ses bottes et sa jupe courte en jean. J'ai presque eu envie de jeter son cul sur le capot et de la prendre directement là… mais j'ai pensé que, vu les circonstances, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Nous étions à environ 50 km de chez Peter et c'était trop loin pour courir avec elle.

Je me suis dirigé vers elle : '' - Hé bien… nous avons besoin de trouver une idée. ''

Elle sourit : '' - J'ai une idée mais je ne sais pas si tu vas l'aimer… ''

J'étais curieux maintenant : '' - Quel est ton idée, bébé ? '' '' Hé bien, il y avait un poste de police à quelques kilomètres derrière nous. Rappelles-toi, il était un peu isolé et il y avait 6 vieilles voitures devant… ''

J'ai hoché la tête lentement…

Elle sourit malicieusement : '' - Hé bien… nous allons voler une voiture de police… ''

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle était folle mais elle posa de nouveau un doigt sur mes lèvres : '' - Écoutes- moi un instant. ''

J'ai hoché la tête de nouveau.

'' - C'est le seul endroit que nous avons vu sur des kilomètres… nous leur ferons un don anonyme pour qu'ils puissent mettre l'ensemble de leurs voitures en état… et Dieu sait que n'importe quel poste de police sur une centaine de kilomètres autour de chez Peter a besoin des dernières techniques de pointe dans leurs véhicules… ''

J'ai ri parce que c'était vrai.

'' - D'accord, as-tu un plan ? ''

Elle a pris ma main et nous avons marché sur la route : '' - Ouais, en fait j'en ai un. Je vais couper l'électricité et, avec tes aptitudes, tu vas te faufiler furtivement et prendre une clé de voiture pour nous. De cette façon, ils ne sauront même pas ce qui s'est passé. ''

J'ai souri : '' - D'accord… comment envisages-tu de couper la lumière ? ''

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et une traînée de foudre a frappé un arbre devant nous, le faisant s'abattre dans la forêt. J'ai souri : '' - Assez impressionnant. ''

Elle gloussa : '' - Merci. ''

'' - Très bien, alors viens, chérie. '' Je l'ai ramassé et elle a enroulé ses longues jambes autour de ma taille. Sa jupe était montée si haut que mes mains sentaient seulement la petite culotte de dentelle qu'elle portait en dessous, alors que je serrais son cul.

Elle gloussa à nouveau et je me suis mis à courir. Après quelques minutes, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le tonnerre s'est mis à gronder et la pluie s'est mise à tomber. Ma bite est devenue dure instantanément quand j'ai vu Bella mouillée dans son débardeur blanc… et puis le contact de sa peau glissante avec la mienne… était familier.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au poste de police, je l'ai plaqué contre l'un des murs. Nous étions au milieu de nulle part et il faisait complètement noir à l'extérieur, alors je me suis dit… rien à foutre… je vais faire ce que je voulais faire quand je l'ai cloué contre ce garage…

J'ai pris ses lèvres avec les miennes et l'embrassa profondément… nos langues étaient frénétiques avec le désir. J'ai glissé ma main sur sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que je saisisse le côté de la culotte en dentelle blanche de Bella et j'ai arraché cette salope. Je l'ai rapidement fourré dans ma poche.

Ses mains serraient sauvagement mes cheveux et ses mamelons durcis frottaient contre ma poitrine. Je sentais la chaleur rayonnant de sa chatte quand elle l'a poussée contre moi. Je l'ai tenue d'un bras alors que ma main allait à mon jean. Je l'ai vite déboutonné et ouvert. Je l'ai laissé ouvert et juste sorti ma bite. Ouais, c'était un raccourci, mais étant donné les circonstances, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée.

Je n'ai eu aucune hésitation et je n'ai donné aucun avertissement alors que je glissais ma bite raidie dans sa parfaite petite chatte mouillée. Elle se dégagea du baiser avec un fort gémissement et j'ai remarqué que le tonnerre rugissait à chaque fois qu'elle gémissait… les masquant d'une manière efficace.

Je suis sorti et me suis repoussé en elle. Ses murs étanches palpitaient joyeusement autour de mon membre lancinant. Elle s'agrippa à mon dos quand mes mains se sont posées sur son cul… tirant sur ses hanches pour les faire approximativement répondre aux miennes à chaque poussée. J'ai gémi doucement à son oreille : '' - Oh… putain… Bella… je te sens tellement bien, bébé… ta chatte est tellement bonne… si serrée… ''

Elle gémissait toujours alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi de toutes ses forces. '' - Jasper… tu es tellement bon, putain…tu me baises tellement bien, bébé… ''

J'ai pris ses lèvres avec les miennes pendant que je continuais de la baiser durement contre cet ancien poste de police.

Elle gémit contre ma bouche : '' - Je vais jouir… ''

J'ai atteint son clitoris avec mes doigts et j'ai fait de doux petits cercles autour de lui… j'ai pensé que ça contrasterait bien avec la baise dure que je lui donnais. Je me suis dégagé pour la regarder : '' - Jouis avec moi, chérie… '' Je voulais voir son visage dans l'extase. Je sentais palpiter et se resserrer ses murs étroitement autour de moi, me faisant exploser en elle. J'ai rempli sa chaleur avec ma semence froide et l'impression m'a laissé pantelant.

Le visage de Bella était exquis quand elle est venue. J'ai adoré savoir que j'aurais l'occasion de voir ce visage pour le reste de l'éternité.

Il nous a fallu un moment pour retrouver notre calme, je l'ai reposé sur le sol et l'embrassai doucement. J'ai chuchoté à son oreille : '' - Désolé pour la petite culotte. ''

Elle a simplement ri et m'a embrassé de nouveau.

Nous nous sommes glissés à l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle murmura : '' - Bien… je vais frapper la boîte du disjoncteur avec de la foudre. Ça devrait couper le courant… quand tout sera noir, tu vas te faufiler à l'intérieur et récupérer un trousseau de clés… tu seras en mesure de bien voir et ils ne pourront pas t'entendre. ''

Je me suis penché vers elle pour l'embrasser une fois de plus et me suis mis en position. '' - Tu es prêt ? '' Murmura-t-elle. J'ai hoché la tête et elle se tourna ensuite pour regarder le ciel. Une seconde plus tard, la foudre a frappé la boîte du disjoncteur. Les lumières clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre.

J'ai rapidement fait irruption dans le poste qui était en pleine confusion. Les hommes cherchaient des lampes ou autre chose pour s'éclairer. J'ai pris le premier trousseau de clés que j'ai trouvé et j'ai couru pour rejoindre Bella. J'étais prêt à appuyer sur le bouton de déverrouillage d'une des clés et elle a envoyé un coup de tonnerre pour couvrir le bruit, ce qui a masqué le bruit de l'alarme d'ouverture.

J'ai ouvert la porte et elle s'est rapidement glissée à l'intérieur. Je me suis glissé à côté d'elle et, un instant après, nous dévalions la route. Je lui ai souri alors qu'elle se sentait étourdie : '' - Tu es très bonne pour préparer des plans, Bella. Tu es très intelligente. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Merci, bébé… tu l'es aussi. Nous formons une bonne équipe. ''

Je lui ai souri à nouveau : '' - Nous le sommes sûrement, chérie. C'est toi et moi contre le monde, pas vrai ? ''

Elle hocha la tête : '' - Exactement. ''

J'ai senti son désir augmenter considérablement tout comme le mien. Alors, à environ trente kilomètres du poste de police, je suis sorti de la route pour entrer dans les bois. Quand j'ai été suffisamment éloigné de la route, j'ai éteint le moteur et me suis tourné vers elle. J'ai saisi ses jambes et les écartai alors que je me positionnais au-dessus d'elle. Elle enroula rapidement ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'ai attaqué ses lèvres… l'embrassant avidement alors qu'une de mes mains malaxait sa belle poitrine et pinçait son mamelon un peu durement. Mon autre main a ouvert mon pantalon de nouveau et Bella l'a fait descendre avec ses pieds.

Dès qu'il est arrivé à mes genoux… j'ai immédiatement plongé en elle. Je n'arriverais jamais à en avoir assez d'être à l'intérieur d'Isabella. Il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde. Elle laissa échapper un cri sauvage qui m'a encore plus allumé. J'ai roulé mes hanches en elle… en veillant à frapper le bon endroit à chaque fois pour la faire crier.

J'ai alors remarqué l'éclat du métal… deux paires de menottes.

Je les ai attrapé et avant que Bella ne se rende compte de ce qui arrivait, ses poignets étaient menottés à la grille métallique qui sépare le siège l'avant de l'arrière. Je me suis mis à genoux devant elle et avec un sourire malicieux, je l'ai soulevé et la fis lentement glisser sur ma bite d'acier. Elle a gémi en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Son rythme cardiaque devint frénétique et son désir palpable. Cette fois, au lieu de la baiser comme un sauvage… j'allais lentement… m'assurant qu'elle sentait chaque centimètre de mon corps pressé contre elle… la manière dont les muscles de mes cuisses et de mon ventre se crispaient contre elle… je ne l'embrassais pas mais gardais mes lèvres à un centimètre des siennes… laissant l'odeur de mon haleine fraîche rencontrer sa respiration en lambeaux.

Je me suis appuyé contre le tableau de bord derrière moi et me suis arrêté de bouger. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux brûlants de désir.'' - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me sauterais pas pendant un petit moment, Chérie ? ''

Elle a ouvert ses mains menottées et crispé ses doigts dans le grillage derrière elle. Elle a ensuite posé ses pieds sur le siège et elle s'est servi d'un de ses pied pour appuyer sur un bouton près du volant… allumant les gyrophares sur le toit. Je l'ai regardé alors qu'elle riait : '' - Mon père était flic, tu te souviens ? ''

Elle a ensuite utilisé ses jambes pour bouger de haut en bas sur ma bite… me chevauchant vite et dur. Je l'ai regardé pendant qu'elle me baisait et elle était belle à voir. J'ai atteint et arraché son débardeur par le milieu pour l'ouvrir. Je voyais ses cuisses se serrer à chaque mouvement ascendant et descendant… sa bouche était ouverte et elle gémissait bruyamment… elle avait les yeux fermés… et ses seins rebondissaient dans tous les sens. Elle était magnifique.

J'ai attrapé ses hanches et l'ai aidé pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop tendue. En à peine quelques minutes, nous étions tous les deux hurlant le nom de l'autre. J'ai enlevé les menottes de ses poignets et les pris pour embrasser les marques rouges autour d'eux. J'ai chuchoté : '' - Tu vas bien, Bella ? '' Elle sourit : '' - Oui… mais celles-ci vont définitivement rester avec nous. '' Elle attrapa ensuite les menottes.

J'ai ri : '' - Ouais… je suis d'accord. '' J'ai retiré mon tee-shirt et le lui ai donné puisque j'avais déchiré le sien.

J'ai éteint les gyrophares et nous sommes retournés sur la route pour rejoindre la maison de Peter. Nous sommes finalement arrivés chez lui et tout le monde s'est mis à rire en nous voyant . Moi… torse nu… Bella dans une jupe courte et avec mon tee-shirt…et sortant d'une vieille voiture de police. Ouais, ils allaient avoir une bonne journée avec ça.

**Le rêve de Bella **

_J'étais assise à la lisière de la forêt, regardant Jasper entraîner les nouveaux-nés. Cela faisait presque cent ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu sourire. Il me manquait terriblement. Ses yeux étaient tellement vides et la petite lueur de vie qu'il y avait en eux avait complètement disparu. J'ai soupiré alors que les larmes débordaient de mes yeux en le regardant. Mon Jasper me manquait. Mon doux, affectueux, attentionné, ridicule et heureux Jasper. Je ne pourrais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps en le voyant comme ça. Il n'y avait plus aucune émotion venant de lui… il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Mon cœur brisé me faisait mal dans la poitrine. _

_Un instant plus tard, Peter est apparu à côté de moi. Il s'est assis et a mis son bras autour de moi. Je me suis blottie dans sa poitrine pour hurler. Je faisais ça depuis de nombreuses années. Il soupira et leva mon menton pour que je le regarde. '' - Il n'y aura pas de larmes aujourd'hui, ma chérie. Je pense que j'ai de petites nouvelles que tu vas trouver très excitantes… '' _

_J'ai reniflé : '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est, Peter ? '' _

_Il sourit et a essuyé mes yeux : '' - Hé bien, tu sais que je veille sur ce vampire, Dexter… celui qui travaille à l'asile d'aliénés… '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête. Il a continué : '' - Hé bien, il semblerait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'une des patientes de l'endroit. Une jeune fille de 19 ans. Elle s'appelle Mary Alice Brandon. Un traqueur nommé James était déterminé à la prendre alors Dexter l'a simplement mordu avant d'être tué par James. De sorte qu'elle est en train de changer pendant que nous parlons… '' _

_J'ai frotté mes yeux : '' - D'accord… mais en quoi cette nouvelle est excitante ? '' _

_Il sourit : '' - Hé bien, elle a été mise à l'asile parce qu'elle avait des visions… elle est voyante. '' _

_J'ai tourné la tête immédiatement : '' - Attend… tu es en train de me dire qu'elle a un sixième sens et qu'elle est actuellement en train de changer ? '' _

_Il hocha la tête. Je me suis levée : '' - Conduis-moi à elle. '' _

_J'ai fermé les yeux et en un instant, je me trouvais dans une sombre cellule en pierre miteuse. Elle était allongée sur le sol, hurlant et gémissant, tout en se tordant de douleur. J'ai regardé Peter : '' - Qu'est-ce que tu as appris à son sujet ? '' _

_Il a commencé : '' - Elle a été envoyée dans un orphelinat à l'âge de 5 ans après que ses parents ont noyé sa sœur aînée âgée de 7 ans. Ils étaient tous les deux persuadés que leurs filles étaient possédées par le diable en raison de leurs incroyables capacités à prévoir les événements futurs. Mais Alice a couru dans la maison d'un voisin alors que ses parents avaient le dos tourné. Ses parents ont été envoyés en prison et Mary Alice a été envoyée à l'asile à 7 ans, quand l'orphelinat s'est aussi mis à avoir peur de ses capacités. À l'asile, elle a été battue, négligée, torturés, ils ont fait des expériences sur elle et l'ont violée depuis son arrivée ici. Dexter a été le seul qui a toujours été bon pour elle et elle était amoureuse de lui. '' _

_J'ai soupiré : '' - Mon Dieu…la pauvre fille… eh bien, si elle avait un sixième sens en tant qu'être humain… sa capacité sera amplifiée en tant que vampire. Il y a une possibilité que si je lui parle… elle puisse inconsciemment m'entendre. '' _

_Je me suis penchée près d'elle. '' - Peter… je vais utiliser mon pouvoir pour fermer la partie de son cerveau qui accède à ses souvenirs…je pense qu'elle a besoin de faire table rase… je ne crois pas que je voudrais de mes souvenirs si j'étais elle… '' _

_Il hocha la tête : '' - Ce serait probablement quelque chose de miséricordieux à faire… '' _

_Je l'ai donc fait et me suis mise alors à chuchoter dans son oreille : '' - Mary Alice… mon nom est Bella. Je suis là pour t'aider, ma chérie, et j'ai besoin de ton aide en retour. J'ai besoin de toi pour trouver un homme… j'ai besoin de toi pour le trouver Mary Alice. Son nom est le Major Jasper Whitlock. Il mesure 1,90 mètre, les cheveux blonds ondulés, un magnifique corps balafré… et il a les yeux rouge sang. Il est tout pour moi. Je dois le mettre en sécurité. Je sais le genre de vie que tu as vécu, ma chérie, et j'aimerais t'aider. Je veux te guider vers un homme merveilleux et une femme qui vont te traiter comme leur propre enfant. Tu auras des frères et des sœurs qui vont t'aimer et te protéger farouchement. Tu vas avoir une vraie famille, Mary Alice. '' _

_Peter a souri et s'est assis en face de moi et m'a tenu la main pendant que je lui parlais. Je lui ai tout dit à propos de Jasper et de Carlisle. Je lui ai dit comment trouver les Cullen et comment elle et Jasper seraient heureux ensemble. _

_Je lui ai parlé pendant trois jours, pendant qu'elle changeait. Enfin, le troisième jour, j'ai entendu son cœur ralentir et finalement s'arrêter. Quelques instants après, ses yeux se sont ouvert et sont rapidement devenus vitreux alors qu'elle avait une vision… puis elle soupira : ''- Jasper Whitlock… '' _

_J'ai souri et sauté dans les bras de Peter… '' - Elle se rappelle de lui, Peter ! Nous devons maintenant l'éloigner de Maria et le conduire vers Alice. Elle pourra l'aider et le guider jusqu'à Carlisle. Donc, à présent, il est temps de préparer la prochaine étape de la mission. C'est le moment d'emmener Jasper loin de Maria… '' _

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre : '' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßeta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

**POV Bella **

Ils étaient tous là, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter et Charlotte… tout autour de nous comme un peloton d'exécution.

Emmett a été le premier à parler : '' - Que diable avez-vous fait tous les deux ? ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Je suis tellement fier de vous … ''

Rosalie était préoccupée : '' - Où est votre voiture ? ''

Charlotte sourit : '' J'ai hâte d'entendre cette histoire… ''

Jasper m'a pris dans ses bras : '' - La voiture était en panne… nous avons donc dû improviser. ''

Emmett a ri et lui tendit son poing pour qu'il le frappe… ce qu'il fit . Il a ensuite dit : '' - Tu es le premier d'entre nous qui vole une voiture de flic, Jazz. ''

Jasper sourit : '' - Il s'agissait de Bella, Em. C'était son idée. Elle a un esprit supérieur diabolique. ''

Emmett a alors tendu son poing vers moi : '' - Tu sais tellement bien botter des culs, p'tite sœur. ''

Je l'ai frappé en retour : '' - Merci grand frère. ''

Peter m'a regardé : '' - Alors… avez-vous eu une journée bien remplie ? ''

_Il veut savoir si Jasper a retrouvé ses souvenirs… _

J'ai secoué la tête légèrement. Jasper regardait Rose et lui a demandé si elle voulait l'accompagner pour récupérer la voiture. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie sont donc partis pour chercher la voiture. Je suis allée dans notre chambre pour rassembler l'ensemble des informations dont j'avais besoin pour la journée de demain. Quand j'ai sorti son certificat de naissance j'ai vu que son anniversaire tombait demain. J'ai rapidement rangé les dessins et les articles de journaux… rassemblant le livre d'histoire de la vie de Jasper, morceau par morceau.

Peter était à l'affût pour m'alerter de l'arrivée de Jasper. Une fois que le livre a été complet, j'ai regardé dans les autres sacs que Lily avait achetés et préparés pour moi. Dans l'un d'eux, il avait une simple robe bain de soleil en coton blanc…

D'après les informations que j'avais, nous allions passer la nuit dans son ancienne maison… la prairie où nous nous retrouvions tous les soirs n'était pas très loin et nous pourrions nous y rendre facilement à cheval.

Il y avait une petite boîte pour la médaille de Jasper. Je l'ai fait briller avant de la placer dans la boîte. J'ai ensuite rapidement emballé un sac de voyage pour nous deux, glissant son alliance dans une de mes chaussettes. Demain devait être parfait… nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps.

Pourtant… même si les secondes disparaissaient au loin… je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à m'inquiéter pour autant. Je savais que j'étais assez bonne pour planifier ce genre de choses. J'avais été tellement bonne pour ça que je m'étais échappée de l'Enfer… et Peter, Lily et Jasper avaient tous confiance en moi. Il était évident qu'ils pensaient que j'allais réussir, quel que soit le plan que j'avais élaboré, parce qu'ils étaient tous là pour m'aider… hé bien, Jasper le fera quand il se souviendra de tout. Mais si je suis arrivée aussi loin, c'est que je faisais sûrement les choses comme il le fallait. Lily m'a dit que je devais seulement rester sur le chemin sur lequel j'étais… hé bien, le chemin sur lequel je suis en ce moment, c'est d'être tout simplement avec Jasper. Donc, je vais tout simplement continuer de rester avec lui…

J'ai glissé toutes les affaires sous le lit et suis sortie dans le couloir : '' - Sont-ils déjà de retour ? ''

**POV Jasper **

J'étais assis sur le siège arrière de la Jeep d'Emmett et nous sommes partis pour aller chercher notre voiture. Bella a dit qu'elle devait préparer des trucs pour ma surprise de demain. Emmett et Rosalie se câlinaient sur le siège avant et pris mon temps pour traiter certaines choses…

_Peter a dit de voir plus grand… la réincarnation peut-être ? Est-ce que je crois à ça ? Je ne sais pas, mais Bella et moi étions bel et bien ensemble quand j'étais humain… _

_Elle a aidé Alice à me trouver… elle m'a aidé à m'éloigner de Maria… Peter a dit qu'elle était le chef… elle est d'un rang supérieur à lui… elle a dû l'envoyer pour me libérer de Maria._

_Mais il s'agit de Isabella Marie Swan… elle a 18 ans… le nom de son père est Charlie… sa mère est Renée… comment aurait-elle pu être auprès de moi il y a si longtemps ?… Dieu, j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'en souvenir… _

_Ses émotions sont devenues folles quand nous avons dansé… et que je lui chantais cette chanson… sur le cow-boy et l'ange…_

_Actuellement jusqu'à quelle profondeur suis-je prêt à tomber dans ce trou de lapin ? Peter a dit de penser plus grand… mais… non, il doit bien y avoir une explication rationnelle… _

_Je dois parler à Carlisle… _

Nous sommes arrivés à la voiture et j'ai rapidement sauté dehors. Emmett et Rosalie faisaient les imbéciles autour de la voiture et j'ai appelé Carlisle…

'' - Hé fils, quoi de neuf ? ''

Carlisle était d'humeur légère. '' - Salut Car… papa… as-tu le temps de parler pendant quelques minutes ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, fils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et lui ai dit tout ce que je savais. Je lui ai dit à propos de ses capacités… sur la manière dont elle semblait avoir été avec nous tous quand nous avons été changés… sauf lui. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que nous étions ensemble quand j'étais humain. Je lui ai parlé de la conversation avec Peter. Je lui ai tout raconté.

Il est resté tranquille pendant quelques minutes lorsque j'ai terminé. '' - Donne-moi une minute, fils… ça fait beaucoup d'informations à traiter… ''

'' - Je le sais, papa… prend ton temps. ''

Après un long silence, il a pris une profonde inspiration : '' - Hé bien… dans toutes mes années, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas la science pour me soutenir ou de recherche visant à fournir des renseignements concrets… mais je peux te dire ce que me disent mes tripes, si tu es prêt à l'entendre… ''

J'avais un peu peur d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire parce que je craignais qu'il ne me pousse encore plus vers quelque chose que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir déjà envisager…

'' - D'accord, papa , dis-moi à quoi tu penses. ''

Il soupira : '' - Fils, crois-tu au Paradis ? ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration… tout indiquait ça, mais comment quelqu'un comme moi pourrait l'accepter comme une réalité ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas, Carlisle… ''

'' - Hé bien, fils… je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir…** réellement **y réfléchir. J'aimerais venir vous voir, Bella et toi. Esmé souhaite venir aussi. Ça te dérangerait ? ''

'' - J'aimerais bien… je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin de vous en ce moment, les gars. Bella a prévu quelque chose pour nous demain… pensez-vous pouvoir venir après-demain ? ''

'' - Nous serons là. Prend soin de toi et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler. Je suis là pour toi, fils. Pour Bella également. Réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit. ''

'' - Je le ferais, papa. Merci, à bientôt. ''

'' - À bientôt, fils. ''

J'ai éteint mon téléphone et l'ai glissé dans ma poche. Rosalie avait réussi à faire démarrer la voiture donc j'allais la conduire pendant qu'elle et Em me suivaient. J'avais beaucoup de choses à penser et je voulais rentrer pour parler à Bella avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

**POV Bella à nouveau … **

Peter sourit : '' - Ils ne sont plus très loin maintenant. '' Il a passé un bras autour de ma taille et m'a embrassé sur le front avant de soupirer : '' - Ne t'inquiète pas Bella… tu vas l'avoir ton cow-boy. N'en doute pas une seule seconde. Ai la foi, ma chérie. ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et souris : '' - Je l'ai, Peter. Je me sens… singulièrement optimiste. ''

Nous sommes sortis et avons trouvé Emmett et Jasper qui fumaient une cigarette pendant que Rosalie bricolait la voiture. '' A-t-elle compris ce qui ne va pas ? ''

Il a souri et a mis son bras autour de moi : '' - Ouais… elle est en train de le réparer actuellement. '' Quelques instants plus tard, Rosalie est venue vers nous : '' - Tout est réparé. ''

Jasper et moi l'avons remerciés pour son savoir-faire en mécanique et Emmett et elle ont couru vers leur chambre à coucher… apparemment il avait le béguin pour elle couverte de graisse et sentant comme une voiture.

Jasper et moi avons décidé de prendre un bain. Nous nous sommes allongés dans l'eau chaude… j'étais couchée sur lui et il avait les bras autour de ma taille… dessinant doucement de petits cercles sur mon dos. J'étais blottie dans le creux de son cou.

Je sentais son appréhension… il voulait me demander quelque chose mais avait peur…

J'ai levé les yeux dans ses beaux yeux couleur de miel. '' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé ? ''

Il prit une profonde respiration et a ensuite demandé doucement : '' - Bella ? Étions-nous ensemble… quand j'étais… humain ? Étais-tu ma… compagne ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu arrêter le sourire qui s'est propagé sur mon visage : '' - Oui ! Tu t'en souviens ? ''

Il secoua la tête : '' - Pas vraiment… j'ai parfois des éclairs de souvenirs… mais je ne les comprends pas toujours. Alors, es-tu… réincarnée ? ''

_Tu es sur la bonne voie, bébé… je sais que tu peux comprendre tout ça… _

J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Non. La réincarnation n'existe pas. ''

Il leva un sourcil et j'ai senti la curiosité venant de lui . '' - Comment le sais-tu ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Je le sais tout simplement, Jazz. Crois-moi. ''

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux alors que l'incrédulité, le choc et une infime trace d'acceptation passaient à travers lui.

_Il n'est pas prêt à accepter ça et pourtant… il sait… ou du moins, il en est sacrément proche… il lui suffit de l'accepter et d'y croire… mais il doit l'accepter sans mon aide… de lui-même… actuellement, il est quelque peu terrifié… _

Il n'était pas prêt pour l'instant alors j'ai soupiré et posé ma tête de nouveau sur son cou. Il caressait mes cheveux quand ses émotions sont devenues folles… _chaque fois qu'il a des flash , il est attiré… il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de les accepter… _

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je ne m'endorme profondément…

_Peter et moi avions quitté Alice alors qu'elle voltigeait loin dans les bois. Je lui ai dit : '' - Tu vas demander à Anna de veiller sur elle et de me faire des rapports régulièrement. '' Il hocha la tête : ''- Je vais m'en occuper. Autre chose, j'ai déjà fait une demande de transfert pour devenir un ange de la mort. Je vais être capable d'aller sur terre et de tuer des êtres humains sans me trahir… '' _

_Je l'ai interrompu : '' - Peter, tu sais que je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir aller sur terre pour t'infiltrer dans l'armée de nouveaux-nés… je devrais le faire. '' _

_Il secoua la tête : '' - En aucune putain de façon, Bella. Si tu vas sur terre… il faudra que tu dises à tous tes sales petits secrets. C'est une mission à court terme. Un an maximum. Je vais m'infiltrer dans le camp… je vais t'aider pour que Jasper retrouve une partie de son humanité et j'espère l'inciter suffisamment pour qu'il parte… ou alors il me tue et je rentre chez moi. Ce n'est pas un problème.'' _

_Nous étions de retour au camp à présent. Il y avait quatre vampires, y compris Jasper, qui mordaient des personnes pour leur armée. _

_J'ai regardé Peter : '' - Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? '' _

_Il sourit : '' - Ouais, putain… je vais faire semblant d'être un vampire dur à cuire… ''_

_J'ai ri : '' - D'accord, Peter. Comment te sens-tu au sujet des parties de corps arrachés ? '' _

_Il a sorti un petit morceau de papier de sa poche . '' - Que fais-tu Peter ? '' _

_Il a rayé quelque chose sur le papier. '' - Supprimer ça de ma liste… '' _

_J'ai attrapé le morceau de papier : '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' _

_Il a souri et me le repris des mains : '' Il s'agit de ma liste de choses que je n'ai pas encore faites, mais que j'aimerais faire… '' _

_J'ai ri : '' - C'est une liste plutôt courte. '' _

_Il gloussa : '' - Hé bien, Bella, nous avons plus de 2000 ans… il n'y a plus beaucoup de choses qui me restent et que je pourrais éventuellement réussir à faire. '' _

_J'ai ensuite levé un sourcil : '' - Pourquoi as-tu «avoir le corps arraché », sur ta liste de choses à faire ? '' _

_Il rangea le papier de nouveau dans sa poche : '' - Il ne faut pas te concentrer sur moi en ce moment, Bella. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. '' _

_J'ai haussé les épaules : '' - Tu as raison. Bien, alors voilà le plan. Nous allons attendre qu'il morde quelqu'un qui te ressemble… même couleur de cheveux… même construction… alors je vais causer une distraction suffisante pour que Jasper tourne la tête. À ce stade, tu vas utiliser ton nouveau pouvoir en tant qu'ange de la mort pour envoyer l'âme du pauvre gars au Paradis pour son jugement avant qu'il ne devienne un vampire… de cette façon, il aura une chance d'y rester. Une fois que son âme aura été retirée de son corps… je vais l'arracher et le cacher et tu vas prendre sa place. Jasper pensera qu'il t'a déjà mordu et nous allons utiliser le camouflage pour lui donner l'impression que ton cœur bat et qu'il ralentit. Tu vas aussi l'utiliser pour faire des marques de morsures en croissants à l'endroit où il est censé t'avoir mordu et te donner la même apparence que les autres une fois que ta transformation est censée être complète. Alors, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de réaliser la performance de ta vie et nous serons dans la place. '' _

_Il sourit : '' - Ça va être amusant… ''_

_Nous les avons donc observés pendant quelque temps alors qu'ils apportaient des gens pour les transformer. Ensuite nous l'avons vu… Jasper tenait un gars sur le sol avec des caractéristiques analogues à Peter. Il a rapidement plongé ses dents dans son cou. _

_J'ai fait tomber la foudre à quelques mètres de Jasper mais il ne broncha pas. _

_'' - Merde. '' _

_Peter a murmuré : '' - Pense à quelque chose de plus grand, Bella… nous devons le distraire suffisamment longtemps pour que je fasse l'échange… '' _

_J'ai vu un lynx chassant un cerf dans la forêt… '' - Ohhh, j'ai une idée… ça va détourner son attention de son cul… '' _

_J'ai retourné le tableau et fait en sorte que le cerf chasse le lynx. Le cerf l'a poursuivi à quelques mètres derrière Jasper avant de bondir sur lui et le plaquer sur le sol avant de l'attaquer comme un diable. _

_J'ai étouffé un rire en voyant l'expression du visage de Jasper quand il s'est retourné pour regarder… c'était comme un déraillement de train… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder._

_Peter a travaillé rapidement et libéré son âme. J'ai saisi le corps et l'ai caché derrière des arbres pendant que Peter prenait sa place. Il était couché sur le ventre et le camouflage était en place. J'ai libéré les animaux de mon pouvoir et le lynx roux a couru de nouveau après le cerf… il était vraiment énervé maintenant. _

_Jasper se tourna vers Peter en secouant la tête, doutant, de toute évidence, de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ramassa Peter et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Alors que Jasper s'éloignait, Peter a levé la tête et m'a fait un clin d' œil en levant son pouce. J'ai gloussé : '' - Reste concentré, Peter ! Tu es censé être proche de la mort… '' _

_Ensuite je l'ai regardé essayer d'interagir avec Jasper trois mois plus tard. Il avait essayé tous les jours, mais Jasper était tellement perdu. Il lui racontait des histoires délirantes à propos de prostituées, de nains ou de pirates… n'importe quoi pour essayer d'obtenir une réaction de Jasper… mais rien. _

_Alors, après quatre mois, je suis entrée dans la chambre de Peter… et il y avait une jeune fille avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas me voir ou m'entendre bien sûr. _

_Ils étaient assis sur son plancher, elle était sur ses genoux et ils étaient blottis ensemble. Je me suis raclée la gorge et Peter leva les yeux. '' - Euh… Charlotte ? Mon amie Bella est ici… celle dont je t'ai parlé. J'ai besoin de lui parler pendant un moment, ma chère. '' _

_Charlotte sourit : '' - D'accord, je peux vous laisser…'' Il secoua la tête : '' - Ne pars pas… reste simplement ici… s'il te plaît. '' _

_Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue : '' - Tu es sûr de n'avoir pas besoin d'intimité ? '' _

_Il a ri avant de se lever : '' - Je t'ai déjà tout dit de toute façon. '' _

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire : '' - Alors… quoi de neuf ? '' _

_Il sourit et se gratta la tête : '' - Euh… salut, devine quoi ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'un vampire. Elle s'appelle Charlotte. N'est-elle pas jolie ? Ironique, hein ? '' _

_J'ai ri : '' - Deux putains de gouttes d'eau, Peter . '' Je lui ai donné une accolade. Elle est très jolie. Elle semble douce également. Dit-lui que je la salue. '' _

_Il se tourna : '' - Bella te salut . '' _

_Elle a ri et se tourna vers lui : '' - Salut, Bella. Peter m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur toi. J'espère que nous pourrons réellement parler un jour. '' _

_J'ai ri : '' - Elle est adorable, Peter. Je suppose donc que ça signifie que ton affectation à court terme est officiellement devenu du long terme ? '' _

_Il hocha la tête : '' - Ouais… plutôt comme permanente. Je suis là-dedans aussi profondément que tu l'es désormais, Bella. Nous ne pouvons pas échouer. Je ne vais pas la perdre. '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête et mâché ma lèvre : '' - Eh bien, vous devrez vous échapper d'ici… tu pourras peut-être obtenir l'aide de Jasper pour vous échapper. Tu as encore quelques mois devant toi avant qu'ils ne détruisent les nouveaux-nés. '' _

_Il soupira : '' - J'ai une idée… si je réussis à le faire me toucher alors tu devras me toucher en même temps. Toi et moi pourrons lui envoyer autant d'amour et d'espérance que nous pourrons rassembler… nous allons mutuellement tout amplifier et, avec sa capacité, ça devrait être suffisant pour l'arrêter et le faire écouter. Ce sera comme une thérapie par électrochocs. '' _

_'' - C'est une bonne idée, Peter. Demain, alors? '' _

_Il hocha la tête : '' - Demain. '' _

_J'ai souri avant de lui donner une autre étreinte : '' - Je vais vous donner un peu d'intimité… mais tu dois me dire… comment sont les relations sexuelles avec un vampire ? '' _

_Il regarda Charlotte avec un sourire niais . '' - Carrément un péché, Bella. Tu le découvriras un jour. '' _

_J'ai souri : '' - D'accord. Amusez-vous. Je te verrai demain. '' _

_'' - À demain, Bells. '' _

_Il était sacrément temps qu'il trouve une femme… _

_Je suis donc retournée regarder Jasper. Il était assis au bord d'un lac sombre. Le ciel était noir mais la lune brillait sur l'eau frissonnante. Il avait levé les genoux et il avait les bras faiblement enroulés autour d'eux. Il réfléchissait en regardant l'eau._

_Il était toujours magnifique. Sa peau bronzé, que j'avais autrefois embrassée, était maintenant de porcelaine luminescente, ses doux yeux verts brillaient maintenant en rouge sang… mais il était toujours mon Jasper. D'une beauté envoûtante. J'ai regardé toutes les cicatrices en demi-lune sur son corps… à présent, nous avions tous les deux été blessés sur les champs de bataille. Chacun de nous avions des cicatrices de notre passage en Enfer… mais il s'échapperait, tout comme je l'avais fait. _

_J'avais l'impression d'y être à nouveau. Après presque cent ans à regarder celui que vous aimez disparaître… sentir sa souffrance, sa peur et sa colère… son indignité et son désespoir… j'étais de nouveau en Enfer, mais cette fois, en même temps que lui. _

_Je suis sortie de la forêt et me suis assise à côté de lui… _

_'' - Hé Jazz. '' Ai-je murmuré en m'asseyant. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas me voir ou m'entendre. _

_Il a continué de regarder le lac… et il poussa un soupir. _

_'' - Tu me manques tellement. '' Ai-je murmuré tandis que les larmes se mettaient à couler sur mes joues. C'était une autre partie de ma routine quotidienne maintenant. Chaque fois qu'il était seul dans la journée… je m'asseyais pour lui parler. Je pleurais en lui racontant des histoires sur nous… sur sa famille. _

_J'ai essayé de lui envoyer de l'espoir et de l'amour mais il était tellement coupé de tout… il avait vraiment bien réussi à contrôler ses émotions et celles des autres. Il allait être définitivement très puissant un jour. _

_Lorsque quelqu'un était autour de lui, il était froid… calculateur… menaçant… réellement terrifiant, mais quand il était seul, il ne l'était pas. Ses traits s'adoucissaient… et je sentais de petites étincelles d'émotions telles que la tristesse et la nostalgie en lui… il se sentait seul. _

_Je lui ai tout dit à propos d'Alice. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il soit heureux. Je voulais le laisser partir et être heureux avec elle. Ça allait me tuer, mais j'étais déjà en enfer de toute façon. Tant qu'il ne souffrait plus… je subirais. Mais quand le diable le réclamera encore une fois… et je sais qu'il le fera parce que le bâtard ne s'arrête jamais… je viendrais sur terre et terminerais cette histoire… mais si au moins je peux le faire aller avec Alice, ça va me donner un peu de temps pour finaliser le reste de mon plan. _

_Je lui ai parlé tout au long de la nuit et quand le soleil a commencé à se lever, il est retourné au camp. Il a immédiatement changé sa posture. Tout le monde le craignait et à juste titre. Il tuait de sang-froid et était un chef de file… un stratège… et il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Dans la bataille, personne ne pouvait se tenir coude à coude avec lui. Il était fort… intelligent… dominateur… et impitoyable… malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement sexy. _

_Je trouvais toujours qu'il était facilement la plus sexy créature que je n'avais jamais vue… et j'étais impatiente de pouvoir remettre mes mains sur lui… parce que cette fois, je ne le lâcherais plus jamais… en plus, il était pratiquement indestructible maintenant… mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne pourrais pas essayer… _

Mes yeux papillotaient quand ils se sont ouverts et que des vagues de plaisirs traversaient mon corps par secousses. J'ai senti son souffle frais contre mon centre brûlant. Sa langue a glissé entre mes plis humides et j'ai gémi en cambrant mes reins. Il a ri doucement et j'ai senti les vibrations traverser tout mon corps. Il chuchota : '' - Tu es réveillée ? Les maris sont autorisés à lécher leurs épouses quand ils le désirent, c'est pas vrai ? Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'était dans mes vœux… ''

J'ai accroché mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'ai redescendu vers mon centre. '' - Ouais… je me rappelle de cette partie… '' soufflai-je.

Il a plongé la tête de retour entre mes cuisses, effleurant mon clitoris avec sa langue glacée. Je sursautais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait… et c'était fabuleux. Il se mit ensuite à le lécher et le sucer doucement… faisant glisser lentement sa langue le long de mes plis… mes mains tenaient fermement ses cheveux et je roulais sous lui.

_Dieu merci, il n'avait pas besoin de respirer… _

Puis j'ai senti deux doigts glacés se glisser dans mon cœur. J'ai bruyamment gémi son nom. Je savais que tout le monde m'entendait… mais je n'étais pas en état de m'en inquiéter.

Il a pompé ses doigts en moi… avec de lents mouvements pendant qu'il travaillait doucement sur mon clitoris avec de petits cercles lents et de longs coups de langue… c'était la plus douce des tortures…

Il m'a fait monter lentement… uniquement pour me voir m'effondrer sous lui. Lorsque mon orgasme est finalement venu… il a secoué tout mon corps et laissé des répliques qui ont pulsé à travers mon corps, encore plusieurs minutes après que j'ai essayé de refermer mes jambes.

Jasper m'a pris dans ses bras et soupira : '' - Tu peux retourner dormir à présent, chérie. Je vais tenir jusqu'au matin. ''

_Ouais, tu as raison… _

J'ai légèrement descendu mes mains vers son abdomen… effleurant ses muscles avec mes doigts. Il a réellement frissonné. J'ai doucement embrassé son cou alors que je traînais mes doigts le long du V qui conduisait à ses boucles souples…

Jasper respirait déjà plus lourdement . '' - Bébé… tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit… juste parce que je l'ai fait… ''

J'ai attrapé sa longueur et tourné ma main autour d'elle, puis de haut en bas, le faisant gémir. J'ai chuchoté dans son oreille : '' - Je suis pratiquement sûre que mes vœux disaient quelque chose comme quoi je pouvais toucher, lécher et sucer ta grosse bite à chaque fois que j'aurais sacrément envie de le faire… et tout ce que tu es autorisé à faire, c'est de t'allonger et d'en profiter. ''

Sa respiration s'est accélérée et je l'ai senti se détendre complètement : '' - Ouais… je crois me souvenir de ça… ''

J'ai ri alors que je rampais sur lui. J'ai attrapé les deux paires de menottes sur la table de nuit. Il sourit : '' - Chérie, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça qui va pouvoir me retenir… ''

J'ai refermé et cliqué une menotte autour de son poignet et l'autre anneau sur la colonne du lit… '' - Hé bien, mon époux adoré, ce n'est pas une leçon de retenue… c'est une leçon de contrôle. ''

Il n'a rien dit alors que je menottais son autre poignet à l'autre colonne de lit. Je me suis assise sur lui et souris : '' - Maintenant… je vais faire plusieurs choses pour toi qui vont te donner douloureusement envie de briser ses menottes… mais si jamais tu fais la moindre égratignure sur l'une ou l'autre de ses colonnes de lit… '' Je me suis penchée vers lui et effleurai ses lèvres avec les miennes : '' - … Alors je vais m'arrêter et crois-moi, bébé… une fois que j'aurai commencé à te toucher… tu ne voudras plus que je m'arrête. ''

Il gémit et je l'ai senti devenir encore plus dur contre moi. Je me suis ensuite penchée vers lui et lui chuchotai à l'oreille : '' - Je te promets qui si tu es un gentil garçon, tu seras récompensé. ''

Il dit doucement : '' - Oui, Madame. ''

_Il aime cette merde… et moi aussi… _

J'ai commencé ma longue, lente et tortueuse attaque par l'embrasser, le lécher, le sucer et le mordiller partout. Je l'ai couvert de la tête aux pieds. Je suis partie de son oreille, le mordant et l'embrassant et travaillée doucement vers le bas. Au moment où je suis arrivée à son nombril, sa tête était sur l'oreiller, ses yeux fermés et il faisait de petits sons des plus délicieux… de doux gémissements et des soupirs.

J'ai poursuivi lentement… passant ma langue le long de chaque ligne de muscles jusqu'à ses hanches que j'ai sucées et grignotées. Il gémissait mon nom comme une prière alors que je continuais de lécher, mordre et sucer chaque centimètre de sa peau… à l'exception sa bite.

J'avais déjà passé un long moment à le torturer… mais c'était une bonne torture. Mes baisers et mes coups de langue s'étaient déplacés maintenant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il tremblait dans l'attente à ce point. J'ai passé ma langue sur ses bourses et il gémit bruyamment. Je l'ai sucé doucement et il haletait mon nom maintenant.

J'ai commencé à lécher la base de son arbre avec ma langue et l'ai dirigé très lentement sur sa longueur jusqu'à la pointe qui était déjà recouverte de son doux suc. J'ai taquiné la pointe, passant ma langue autour de sa tête et il a donné un coup de hanches.

J'ai relevé la tête et lui chuchotai : '' - La patience est une vertu, Jasper. Ça va en valoir la peine… tu dois tout simplement te détendre. ''

Il gémit à nouveau… et il a fini par se transformer en un long et profond ronronnement… mais il s'est détendu.

Je suis retournée travailler mon mari… passant un temps très long pour le faire venir doucement au bord de l'extase… simplement pour le voir tomber.

Il a arqué son dos quand il a finalement atteint sa libération. Il a gémi mon nom quand il est venu… me remplissant la gorge de sa froide et douce semence. Je l'ai léché pour le nettoyer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter… il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Son corps était encore secoué de spasmes quand un peu plus tard, je lui ai enlevé les menottes. J'ai pris ses poignets pour les embrasser : '' - Tu as été un bon garçon. Est-ce que ta récompense en valait la peine ? '' Il leva vers moi ses yeux vitreux de plaisir et sourit doucement : '' - Putain, ouais ça l'était. Tu es irréelle putain, Bella. Retournons nous coucher maintenant… c'est la chose la plus proche du sommeil que je ne pourrais jamais obtenir. Mon corps tout entier est comme de la gélatine… ''

Je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser doucement avant de me retourner et de me coller contre lui. Nous étions tous les deux nus et je sentais parfaitement son corps enroulé autour de moi. Sa respiration était sur un rythme doux et lent alors que son haleine froide m'aidait à me rafraîchir quand elle passait sur mon cou. C'était toute une séance d'entraînement de lui donner du plaisir comme ça. J'avais hâte d'être changée. Bien que ne connaisse pas encore précisément la totalité de mon plan… j'avais formé une intéressante théorie. En ce moment j'étais un ange… dans une enveloppe humaine. Lily me l'a dit mais, que se passerait-il si je devenais un ange dans une enveloppe de vampire. Le venin de vampires augmente nos capacités naturelles quelle qu'elles soient et les amplifient… c'est pour ça que Jasper est si puissant… Pourquoi Edward peut entendre les pensées… pourquoi Alice peut voir le futur…

Que ferait-il avec mes pouvoirs… Jasper a embrassé mon épaule : '' - Bonne nuit, bébé. Je t'aime, chérie. ''

J'ai soupiré alors que mes paupières s'alourdissaient : '' - Bonne nuit, bébé. Je t'aime aussi. ''

_J'ai regardé Jasper jouer à la pêche à la ligne avec un enfant à l'infirmerie. Il était parvenu à mettre le jeune garçon d'environ cinq ans en sécurité. Malheureusement, il n'était pas parvenu à sauver ses parents avant que les coups de feu ne les éventrent. Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus regardait Jasper : '' - J'en ai attrapé sept ! '' Jasper sourit et lui en tendit deux : '' - Tu m'as botté les fesses, Bobby. '' _

_Le petit garçon posa ses sept prises et soupira : '' - Hé, Jasper ? Tu penses que mon papa et ma maman sont allés au Ciel ? '' _

_Jasper sourit : '' - Je suis sûr qu'ils y sont. En fait… '' Il se pencha vers Bobby et lui chuchota : '' - … Ma copine est un ange. Je pourrais lui demander de les chercher pour toi afin que tu sois sûr qu'ils sont bien. Tu veux que je le fasse ? '' _

_Bobby sourit et murmura : '' - C'est vrai ? '' _

_Jasper hocha la tête et mit son doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait : '' - Chut... mais tu dois garder le secret, d'accord ? '' _

_Il sourit : '' - D' accord, Jasper. Merci. '' _

_Ils ont continué à jouer et je suis allée trouver les parents de Bobby. Ils étaient reconnaissants et soulagés qu'il aille bien. Ils savaient qu'une de leurs mères prendrait soin de Boddy et l'élèverait. Ils m'ont donné un message pour lui. _

_Je suis retournée auprès de Jasper et le regardai dire bonne nuit au petit garçon. Il avait 19 ans et il avait obtenu une promotion aujourd'hui. Il était maintenant le Major Jasper Whitlock… le plus jeune Major qu'il n'y avait jamais eu. Au lieu de sortir et de fêter ça… il était resté jouer à la pêche à la ligne et parler de la guerre et de base-ball avec Bobby. Si c'était encore possible… je pense que je l'aimais encore plus. _

_Il faisait sombre à présent et il se rendait dans sa chambre. Je l'ai regardé ramper dans son lit… il était épuisé… ça avait été une longue journée pour lui. J'ai rampé à côté de lui et j'ai fermé les yeux. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions debout à la lisière de la forêt avec deux chevaux. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, de son vieux jean délavé, d'un chapeau de cow-boy noir et de ses bottes. Je portais ma longue robe blanche, un chapeau de cow-boy blanc et des bottes blanches. _

_Il a sourit et a marché vers moi pour mettre ses bras autour de ma taille : '' - Hé, Bella… tu es magnifique, bébé ! '' _

_Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement . '' - Hé Jazz, toi aussi. '' _

_Il m'a aidé à monter sur mon magnifique cheval blanc avant de sauter sur son cheval noir. Il a mené son cheval près du mien et se pencha pour m'embrasser… il se pencha ensuite pour tirer sur ma robe qui était remontée haut sur mes cuisses quand j'avais enfourché le cheval. Il sourit : '' - Tu es prête, bébé ? '' _

_J'ai ri : '' - Ouais, je suis prête. '' _

_Nous avons éloigné les chevaux et pris nos marques… '' - À trois … '' lui dis-je et il a ri. _

_'' - D'accord… 1… 2… 3. '' _

_Nous sommes partis… dévalant le vieux chemin de terre qui traversait les bois… j'ai reconnu ce chemin… il conduisait à sa maison… et à notre prairie. _

_J'étais en tête quand il s'est rapproché de moi… '' - Pas question, Jazz… pas aujourd'hui. '' J'ai poussé mon cheval pour qu'il aille plus vite… Jasper me bat normalement, quand nous faisons la course… mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai dévalé le chemin avec Jasper juste derrière moi… nous étions tous les deux très compétitifs. _

_Nous sommes passés devant sa maison et avons fait le tour pour passer derrière… avons traversé le terrain… et retournés dans les bois. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans notre pré, il était au coude à coude avec moi. J'ai donc envoyé un peu de léthargie à son cheval et il a ralenti juste avant d'arriver à notre prairie. Il riait alors que son cheval trottait lentement à côté du mien. _

_Je lui ai souri : '' - J'ai gagné. '' _

_Il a ri : '' - Tu as triché. '' _

_J'ai feint le choc alors que son cheval s'est approché du mien. Il m'a pris par la taille et m'a enlevé de mon cheval pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il s'est mis à me chatouiller alors que je riait en suppliant qu'il me pardonne. _

_'' - Ouais, chérie… tu as triché et maintenant tu vas en payer les conséquences. '' Il a continué de me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je crie : '' - D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Tu es le maître ! '' _

_Il a ri et m'a attiré plus proche de lui. Il effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il murmura : '' - Égalité ? '' _

_'' - Égalité . '' murmurai-je dès que ses lèvres ont pressé les miennes. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et j'ai joué avec ses cheveux tandis qu'il m'embrassait lentement et en douceur. _

_Un instant plus tard, je me suis écartée parce que je savais qu'il avait besoin de respirer. Il m'a tenu dans ses bras alors qu'il sautait à bas du cheval. Il me déposa sur le sol et prit ma main pendant que nous marchions vers la rivière. _

_Nous avons tous les deux enlevé nos bottes et il s'est assis en me tirant sur ses genoux : '' - Hé , Bella ? '' Demanda-t-il doucement. _

_'' - Ouais, Jazz ? '' _

_'' - J'aimerais savoir quelque chose… '' Il hésitait et je sentais sa nervosité mais aussi son excitation. _

_'' - Qui a-t-il , bébé ? '' J'ai tourné la tête pour le regarder dans ses doux yeux verts. _

_Il a pris une profonde respiration et j'ai senti son pouls accélérer . '' - Hé bien, je me demandais seulement… as-tu un nom de famille ? '' _

_J'ai souri : '' - Non. '' _

_Je le regardais alors que le rouge montait à ses joues. Il se mordit les lèvres pendant une seconde avant de me remettre sur mes pieds._

_Il a mis un genou à terre et a pris mes deux mains. Il leva les yeux vers moi et j'ai vu les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Sa voix était douce et tremblante quand il a parlé : '' - Isabella, je voudrais que ça puisse être vrai… je voudrais faire ça réellement… '' Sa voix tremblait et il baissa les yeux au sol un moment. Il a repris une autre respiration et me regarda de nouveau… quelques larmes ont glissé sur ses joues et sa voix était à peine un murmure : '' - Je suis tellement amoureux de toi, Bella. J'aimerais que tu prennes mon nom de famille… ça m'est égal si c'est tout ce que nous aurons jamais… c'est assez réel pour moi. Tu es mon univers, Chérie. Tu es mon Paradis… aussi longtemps que tu seras à mes côtés, je sais que nous pourrons le faire. Alors… veux-tu m'épouser ? '' _

_J'ai été submergée. Je suis tombée à genoux et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues à présent. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses joues et essuyé ses larmes avec mes pouces. '' - Oui, Jasper… et je te jure… que nous allons le faire réellement aussi un jour. J'ai toujours été à toi, nous allons ainsi le rendre officiel. '' _

_Il souriait et nous nous sommes rapidement embrassés, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre de toutes nos forces. Il se dégagea et ôta mon chapeau . '' - Nous avons besoin de lys blancs, Bella. '' _

_J'ai souri et posé le bout de mes doigts sur le sol… les lys ont surgi tout autour de nous. Il a ri… j'adorais tout simplement le faire rire… il était si beau. _

_Il en arracha un du sol et l'a glissé derrière mon oreille : '' - Parfait. '' sourit-il. J'ai levé la main et ôté son chapeau avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux : '' - Parfait. '' J'ai souri._

_J'ai demandé : '' - Euh… n'avons-nous pas besoin d'un prêtre ou quelque chose ? '' _

_Il sourit : '' - Non… tout ce que nous avons besoin c'est toi, moi et Dieu. '' _

_Nous nous tenions ensemble, les mains dans celles de l'autre. C'était tout simplement parfait. Mon doux petit garçon de la campagne dans son jean bleu délavé et sa chemise blanche… absolument renversant. Ses cheveux de miel brillaient au soleil et il était magnifique. Nous étions pieds nus tous les deux, l'herbe tendre sous nos pieds, dans notre prairie pleine de lys blancs, entourés de grands arbres verts et la cascade qui se jetait paresseusement dans la rivière froide. C'était mon Paradis. _

_Il m'a souri et commença : '' - Isabella… tu m'as donné une raison pour avoir envie de me battre… tu m'as donné une raison d'espérer… une raison d'aimer… je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi fort ni d'aussi intelligent que toi… et je sais que nous allons passer au travers de tout, Bella. Nous le savons. Nous sommes trop bien ensemble et cette chose entre nous… ne finira jamais. Le diable peut prendre mon esprit et mon corps, bébé, mais il ne prendra jamais mon âme. Elle t'appartient, Isabella. Je suis à toi pour l'éternité. '' _

_Je n'ai pas pu cacher les larmes qui se sont échappées de mes yeux. _

_Il a souri et pris mon visage entre ses mains : '' - Et si nous devons prendre tout ce putain de monde pour être ensemble, alors nous le ferons. Côte à côte, comme le papa et la maman pingouin. '' _

_J'ai ri alors qu'il essuyait les larmes de mes yeux. Il réussissait toujours à me faire rire. J'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes et levai les yeux vers ses beaux yeux verts : '' - Jasper… tu m'as donné l'humanité… après avoir passé tellement de mon temps au milieu des ténèbres… tu as été la lumière qui m'a guidé… tu m'as donné la raison… tu m'as appris comment à monter à cheval… comment pêcher… comment jouer de la guitare… tu es tout pour moi. Tu es mon Paradis… et j'ai toujours été à toi. À partir du moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi… je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerai éternellement. Je marcherai à tes côtés quand tu traverseras tes ténèbres… mais je serais ta lumière, bébé. Je vais te guider pour que tu reviennes directement dans mes bras. Cette chose entre nous… ne finira jamais. '' _

_Quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues et je les ai essuyé : '' - Le diable a beau être rusé… il n'est rien comparé à nous, bébé. '' _

_Jasper a ri et je lui ai souri. _

_Il a mis un bras autour de ma taille et posé sa main dans mes cheveux, apportant mes lèvres près des siennes. J'ai posé une main sur son cœur et glissé l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il murmura : '' - Je t'aime, mon épouse adorée… '' _

_J'ai chuchoté : '' - Je t'aime mon époux chéri… '' _

_Il a souri et ses lèvres ont touché les miennes. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que le baiser s'approfondisse et l'amour que nous avons senti dans ce baiser… était puissant. _

_Lorsque nous avons finalement brisé le baiser… nous étions tous les deux haletants. Il me souleva dans ses bras comme une mariée et me transporta vers un lit…_

_'' - Pourquoi y a-t-il un lit au milieu de la prairie ? '' demandais-je. Il a ri alors qu'il me déposait dessus, me suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de moi. '' - Bella, tu te rends compte que nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour dans un lit ? '' _

_J'ai souri : '' - Je ne crois pas l'avoir fait. Hé bien, nous allons éteindre les lumières. '' J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel et la nuit est venue, nous couvrant d'une couverture d'étoiles avec une pleine lune blanche pour veilleuse. _

_Il a pris mes lèvres de nouveau et m'a embrassé doucement. Ses lèvres douces étaient exquises et quand il les sépara, j'ai senti sa langue tiède contre mes lèvres que j'ai entrouvertes pour lui. _

_Alors que nous nous embrassions, ses mains sont descendues jusqu'à mes fesses… le long de mes cuisses… et sous ma robe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait accroché ses doigts sur le bord de ma culotte. Lentement, il l'a enlevé et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Mes mains sont allées à l'arrière de sa chemise, la soulevant de son dos puissant. Il rompit le baiser et je la lui ai retiré avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. _

_Il a rapidement relevé ma robe pour la retirer, puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Mes mains sont allées à son jean et j'ai rapidement défait les boutons. Je l'ai descendu un peu vers le bas, seulement parce que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. _

_Il a rompu le baiser en souriant : '' - Tu es si petite, Bella… '' Il a ensuite rapidement enlevé son jean et son caleçon de ses jambes. Il est redescendu vers moi, ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête. Il avait les deux mains dans mes cheveux quand il m'a embrassé de nouveau. Ses jambes ont poussé les miennes pour les ouvrir et je les ai enroulées autour de lui. _

_Il s'est poussé lentement au fond de moi… gémissant dans son baiser quand ses hanches ont touché les miennes. J'ai haleté alors qu'il roulait ses hanches contre moi, en se retirant légèrement avant de se repousser en moi. Nos corps étaient si proches… pas un centimètre d'espace entre eux. Je sentais chaque battement de son cœur contre ma poitrine… je sentais son pouls palpitant… je sentais tout… _

_Il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et son souffle en lambeaux et ses doux gémissements dans mon oreille me rendaient folle. Je l'ai tenu serré contre moi… gémissant son nom en prenant des respirations peu profondes. _

_C'était tellement bon… il se déplaçait en faisant de doux petits cercles à l'intérieur de moi... il me remplissait complètement avec de longs et profonds déplacements. _

_Je l'ai poussé sur la poitrine et il roula sur le dos en me tirant au-dessus de lui. Désormais, je roulais mes hanches contre les siennes et j'ai pris ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il se déplaçait en dessous de moi, me rencontrant à chaque mouvement. _

_Nous avons fait l'amour… aucun de nous ne se battant pour dominer l'autre… chacun de nous se livrant totalement à l'autre. _

_Il s'est assis lentement et a rampé sur moi, me déposant de nouveau sur le lit. Il faisait délibérément des mouvements lents pour qu'ensemble, nous avancions lentement vers notre délivrance… et quand nous avons atteint tous les deux notre apogée… nous sommes tombés ensemble. Nous appelions tous les deux le nom de l'autre… nous étions tous les deux haletant… nous étions tous les deux encore frémissants alors que nous tenions la seule chose qui nous donnait du réconfort et de la paix… l'autre. _

_Il me tenait dans ses bras maintenant et la lune brillait sur nous. Il se pencha et tira une couverture sur nous. Nous nous sommes blottis ensemble et avons parlé toute la nuit. Je lui ai donné le message des parents de Bobby afin qu'il puisse le lui donner demain. Quand finalement la fin de notre nuit est arrivée… nous nous sommes tenus ensemble jusqu'au moment où nous avons disparu des bras de l'autre… _

J'ai ouvert les yeux et regardé dans les yeux dorés de Jasper.

'' - Bonjour, chérie. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Bonjour , bébé . ''

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, bella… il se rappellera aujourd'hui… il est temps… _

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre :'' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six**

**POV Jasper **

Pendant que Bella dormait, pour la seconde fois cette nuit là, j'ai laissé mon esprit analyser certaines des choses que Bella avait dites pendant son sommeil…

_'' - D'accord, Peter… le corps arraché ? '' _

Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce que ça signifiait…

_'' - Le plan… je vais créer une distraction… tu vas prendre sa place… la performance de toute une vie… '' _

J'ai repensé à l'époque où j'avais changé Peter…

Aussitôt après l'avoir mordu, un éclair était tombé à côté de moi, mais honnêtement, je ne me souciais pas si j'avais frit à ce moment-là, et il ne m'a pas vraiment inquiété. C'est alors que le putain de cerf avait attaqué le lynx roux et avait tenté de le violer de dix façons différentes… je n'ai pas pu détourner le regard… c'était une des choses les plus merdiques que je n'avais jamais vues… Bella peut contrôler la foudre et les animaux. Elle m'a distrait… je n'ai jamais mordu Peter… ils ont changé le corps…

_'' - Tu m'as vraiment manqué… '' _

Mon cœur s'est brisé quand elle l'a dit… elle ressentait un immense désir et une profonde douleur cuisante différente de tout ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti… mais même à travers tout ça… je sentais toujours que l'amour venant d'elle était le plus fort.

_Je sais que tu te sens seul, bébé… j'ai trouvé… Alice… tout ce que tu as à faire… c'est quitter… je vais te guider vers elle… mon ami Peter va t'aider… laisse-le faire… je t'aime tellement… il n'aura jamais de fin… '' _

J'ai serré mes bras autour d'elle, enveloppant son petit corps endormi… _c'est grâce à elle que j'ai_ _quitté Maria… c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé Alice… la raison pour laquelle j'ai trouvé les Cullen… elle m'a donné une famille… elle m'a donné sa meilleure amie… elle m'a tout donné et elle a souffert seule… _

Elle s'est mise à rire subitement : '' - D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Tu es le maître ! ''

Ses émotions n'étaient pas mauvaises maintenant… pas comme l'écrasement et la douleur qu'elle ressentait auparavant dans ses émotions… celles qu'elle ressentait maintenant étaient exaltantes. Elle était sur un petit nuage…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle parlait doucement : '' Oui, Jasper… et je te jure… que nous allons le faire réellement aussi un jour. J'ai toujours été à toi… ''

Ensuite, quand elle a prononcé les paroles suivantes… je la voyais… je me suis souvenu…

_*** Nous étions debout dans une prairie pleine de lys blancs… entourés d'arbres verts luxuriants… et une petite cascade claire était derrière nous et coulait paresseusement dans une rivière. Elle portait cette petite robe blanche et avait une fleur de lys caché derrière son oreille. Elle leva ses yeux d'or pleins de larmes et me tenait les deux mains. '' Jasper… tu m'as donné l'humanité… après avoir passé tellement de mon temps au milieu des ténèbres… tu as été la lumière qui m'a guidé… tu m'as donné la raison… tu m'as appris comment monter à cheval… comment pêcher… comment jouer de la guitare… tu es tout pour moi. Tu es mon Paradis… et j'ai toujours été à toi. À partir du moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi… je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerai éternellement. Je marcherais à tes côtés quand tu traverseras tes ténèbres… mais je serais ta lumière, bébé. Je vais te guider pour que tu reviennes directement dans mes bras. Cette chose entre nous… ne finira jamais. '' ***_

Elle n'était pas seulement ma copine... elle était ma femme. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle conduit à Alice ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me trouver elle-même ? Parce qu'elle est née il y a 18 ans.

Merde. Putain. C'est la seule chose qui colle… elle est un… putain… c'était plus facile de croire qu'elle était un lutin.

Je n'ai rien d'autre. Carlisle a dit d'y réfléchir…

Est-ce que je crois au Paradis ? J'ai dit à Bella que j'y croyais. Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Parce que je veux croire au Paradis… j'aimerais croire qu'il existe et je veux penser que je pourrais y aller quand cette existence aura pris fin… mais même s'il existe, c'est hors de portée pour moi.

Mais Bella pourrait y aller… si je ne damne pas son âme… mais elle m'a dit de ne pas croire que nos âmes sont instantanément damnées… c'est fou, putain…

Je suis un homme de logique… un militaire… je crois en des choses que je peux voir et prouver… il doit y avoir une autre explication…

Mais quand je suis avec Bella, je ne pense pas ainsi… je vais à l'instinct... je suis impulsif… je fais des choses sans rimes ni raison… j'ai pris la main d'Alice sans prendre le temps de réfléchir…

Bella s'est mise à remuer. Ses jolis yeux se sont ouvert doucement. J'ai regardé ses yeux chocolat envoûtant et vu les reflets et les tourbillons d'or grossir.

J'ai souri : '' - Bonjour, Chérie. ''

Elle m'a souri en retour : '' - Bonjour, bébé. ''

Je me suis penché vers elle pour embrasser ses jolies lèvres roses et murmurai : '' - Je t'aime, ma femme adoré… ''

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et murmura : '' - Je t'aime aussi mon époux chéri… ''

Je l'ai embrassé en descendant le long de sa mâchoire et j'ai murmuré : '' Nous sommes mariés depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de moi et glissé ses doigts dans mes cheveux : '' - Ouais, nous nous sommes mariés quand tu avais 19 ans, nous sommes donc mariés depuis 147 ans… encore que je ne sois pas sûre de la date exacte… ''

J'ai placé de doux baisers le long de son cou : '' - Je suis désolé, Bella. ''

Elle murmura : '' - Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? ''

Je me suis soulevé pour regarder ses beaux yeux : '' - Je suis désolé d'avoir épousé Alice… j'aurai dû t'attendre… ''

Elle soupira : '' - Jasper, je voulais que tu sois heureux… j'ai détesté te voir souffrir. Je voulais que tu avances jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen pour que nous puissions être ensemble. ''

'' - J'aurais souhaité que nous puissions avoir toujours été ensemble… je déteste de ne pas pouvoir me souvenir de tout. Te souviens-tu de tout ? ''

Elle secoua la tête : '' - Non… seulement des bribes et des morceaux. Autre chose, Jasper, nous avons toujours été ensemble. Je n'ai jamais quitté ton côté… tu n'as jamais été seul. ''

Je l'ai embrassé à nouveau…

Elle sourit et j'ai senti des vagues d'amour et de luxure tourbillonner autour d'elle. Elle a ronronné : '' - Allons prendre une douche… j'ai de grands projets pour nous aujourd'hui. ''

Je l'ai ramassé et l'ai emmené dans la salle de bains. Je l'ai laissé mettre la température de l'eau à un niveau de chaleur avec laquelle elle se sentirait confortable… ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour moi de toute façon. Nous étions déjà nus alors nous sommes entrés dans la douche.

Je l'ai fait se retourner pour laver et rincer ses cheveux. J'ai regardé les dernières bulles descendre à travers ses longs cheveux soyeux et au centre de son parfait petit cul. J'ai fait un pas en avant et poussé ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules. J'ai mis mon bras autour de sa taille et je l'ai serré contre moi.

Elle a eu la respiration coupée quand elle a senti à quel point j'étais dur contre son cul. Elle leva ses bras pour les mettre autour de mon cou et dans mes cheveux faisant arquer son dos. J'ai enterré mon nez dans son cou et respiré sa peau. Son odeur était toujours incroyable, mais quand elle était sous la douche, toute rougie par l'eau chaude… son odeur me faisait saliver… mais ce n'était pas son sang que je voulais.

J'ai passé mes doigts lentement sur ses hanches, autour de son ventre plat remontant jusqu'à ses seins ronds et fermes. Je me suis mis doucement à les malaxer avant de passer mon doigt autour de son mamelon. Le contact de mon doigt glacé après la chaleur de l'eau chaude a causé le durcissement immédiat de son mamelon.

J'ai continué mon action sur son autre mamelon et ensuite glissé ma main autour de sa taille et je suis descendu vers son centre chaud. J'ai passé un doigt doucement à l'extérieur de ses plis et elle a gémi.

Je me suis mis à sucer sa nuque et j'ai ensuite murmuré : '' - Tu me veux, Bella ? ''

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé : '' - Putain, ouais que je te veux… ''

J'ai glissé deux doigts dans son centre humide et utilisé mon pouce pour frotter et taquiner son clitoris palpitant. Une de ses mains a lâché mes cheveux pour descendre et attraper ma longueur. J'ai gémi dans son cou que je continuais à embrasser et à sucer.

Elle a fait tourner sa main de haut en bas de ma bite durci et j'ai continué de jouer avec sa jolie petite chatte. Elle respirait lourdement et quand elle a posé sa tête dans mon cou, elle a gémi : '' - J'ai besoin de toi en moi maintenant, bébé… ''

Elle m'a placé à son entrée et d'un mouvement rapide et m'a poussé jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement gaîné en elle. '' Jasper…'' gémit-elle d'une voix rauque. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille pendant que je poussais et tirais en elle.

'' - Oh… putain… Bella… '' J'étais haletant alors que continuais de me pousser dans sa douce chaleur. Elle posa les mains contre le mur et j'ai saisi ses hanches, entrant et sortant d'elle avec des mouvements réguliers. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je ne sente ses murs se resserrer autour de moi et elle a crié mon nom dans l'extase. J'ai joui aussitôt et j'ai gémi son nom alors que je venais en elle.

Nous avons pris quelques minutes pour récupérer avant de terminer notre douche. Après avoir fini, j'ai brossé ses cheveux et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se préparer. J'ai alors mis un jean et une chemise et je suis descendu lui préparer le petit déjeuner.

J'ai descendu les escaliers pour voir Peter et Charlotte couchés sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Peter a demandé : '' Hé, Jazz. Quels sont vos projets pour la journée ? '' Il réfléchissait.

J'ai souri et me suis assis dans le luxueux fauteuil du salon. '' - Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Je sais que Bella te dit tout. ''

Il sourit : '' - Ouais, je suppose que c'est vrai. Tu vas t'amuser aujourd'hui… j'espère que ce sera une expérience qui changera ta vie. ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration : '' - Hé, Peter ? Bella a été ta première amie, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Il s'est assis aussitôt et Charlotte s'est excusée pour aller faire quelque chose à manger à Bella. Il me regarda : '' - Ouais. Nous avons été en Enfer et en sommes revenus ensemble. ''

'' - Hé bien… merci. Je ne me souviens pas encore de tout mais je sais que tu l'as aidé et que tu m'as aidé alors que tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Tu es un grand ami, Peter. ''

Il sourit : '' - Gonzesse. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Va te faire foutre, connard ! J'essayais d'être gentil… ''

Il rit : '' - Je t'aime aussi, Jazzy… j'ai un cheval derrière… envie d'aller faire un tour ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et me suis levé en riant : '' - Tu as apprécié cette connerie, bougre de malade… ''

Alors que je m'éloignais, il a dit d'une voix calme : '' - Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis et je ferais n'importe quoi pour chacun d'entre vous… enfoiré. ''

J'ai ri et suis allé aider Charlotte avec le petit déjeuner. Elle coupait des fraises et j'ai fini de faire les crêpes. Elle m'a souri et de sa petite voix musicale, elle m'a dit : '' Hé, Jazz ? ''

Je l'ai regardé : '' - Qui a-t-il, Charlotte ? ''

Elle sourit gentiment : '' - Je voulais seulement te dire que je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Bella est un tel ange… elle t'aime tellement et puis quand tout sera fini, toi et moi allons avoir encore plus de choses en commun. '' Elle gloussa et je me suis demandé… '' Que veux-tu dire, Charlotte ? Quand quoi sera fini ? ''

Elle sourit et posa la main sur mon bras : '' - Disons simplement que dans quelques jours… ton univers va changer… de façon significative… et pour le mieux. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir jouer un rôle dans une partie de ça. ''

Avant que je ne puisse l'interroger à nouveau, Bella est venue après s'être glissée dans les escaliers. J'ai réellement laissé tomber une crêpe quand je l'ai vu dans cette petite robe bain de soleil blanche qui accentuait son décolleté. Elle portait des bottes et un chapeau et putain, elle avait l'air absolument adorable. Elle s'est mise à rire et j'ai eu une autre vision…

_***Bella dans mes bras, nous étions assis sur un cheval et je la chatouillais. Elle était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu… toute rouge… sourire radieux… portant une petite robe blanche avec un chapeau de cow-boy et des bottes correspondantes… exquise…*** _

Elle sourit et se baissa pour nettoyer la crêpe sur le sol alors que je me tenais là à la regarder comme un idiot. Elle a posé sa main sur ma joue et m'a regardé avec inquiétude : '' - Tu vas bien, Jazz ? '' J'ai hoché la tête et commencé à remplir son assiette.

Je me suis assis en face d'elle pendant qu'elle mangeait : '' - Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui, chérie ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - C'est une surprise, bébé, mais nous allons faire un petit trajet en voiture et ensuite nous allons faire du camping jusqu'à demain. ''

'' - Ça va être amusant, Bella. J'aime être dehors… j'aime la nature. ''

'' - Moi aussi. ''

Quand elle a eu fini de manger, j'ai mis mon chapeau et mes bottes de cow-boy et j'ai empaqueté les affaires pour les mettre dans le camion. À ma grande surprise, elle avait tout préparé et était prête à partir. Tout était emballé avec efficacité… et j'ai été très impressionné. J'ai aussi attrapé ma guitare.

Elle m'a donné une carte et nous sommes partis. C'était une belle journée et le soleil brillait quand nous avons pris la route. Elle s'est blottie contre moi et je n'arrêtais pas de la regarder dans sa petite robe blanche… elle était parfaite.

Nous n'avons roulé qu'une demi-heure seulement avant d'arriver à destination. Nous étions à côté d'une petite colline. Il y avait deux chevaux qui nous attendaient au pied de celle-ci. Un magnifique noir et un superbe blanc. Nous avions des couleurs coordonnées… _merde, j'ai passé trop d'années avec Alice… _

J'ai garé le camion et nous avons sauté sur le sol. J'ai levé les yeux vers le haut de la colline… elle était très belle et un peu familière. J'ai attaché nos quelques sacs sur les chevaux et Bella m'a surpris quand elle a sauté sur son cheval sans hésiter.

Elle m'a souri quand elle m'a vu la regarder : '' - Ne sois pas si surpris… tu m'as appris comment monter… ''

Je lui ai rendu son sourire et j'ai sauté sur mon cheval. Je regardais ses cuisses qui étaient maintenant exposées parce que sa robe avait remonté. Je me suis brièvement demandé pourquoi elle avait choisi de porter une robe pour faire du cheval, mais quand sa robe s'est soulevée un peu plus, je ne m'en souciais plus.

Nous avons lentement gravi la colline en suivant un ancien chemin de terre. Nous étions tranquilles alors que nous trottions gentiment. C'était tellement beau par ici. Les arbres étaient complets et la faune était partout. Les animaux ne s'enfuyaient pas loin de moi… au contraire, ils se rapprochaient. Une fois au sommet de la colline, nous sommes arrivés dans une luxuriante et verdoyante forêt. Le chemin que nous suivions était un peu envahi mais toujours praticable. Nous sommes arrivés dans une prairie avec un petit ruisseau. Il était peu profond et nous l'avons traversé… puis j'ai encore eu une vision…

_*** J'avais 7 ans et Caleb et moi étions dans ce ruisseau… les jambes de mon jean étaient enroulés jusqu'à mes genoux et nous attrapions des grenouilles…*** _

J'ai secoué la tête et regardai le chemin qui menait dans les bois de l'autre côté du ruisseau.

J'ai souri : '' - Hé, je sais où nous sommes… viens, Bella. ''

Mon ancienne maison était au bout de ce vieux chemin. Je savais que c'était là… je me souvenais de cet endroit. Nous sommes allés un peu plus vite sur le chemin. J'étais impatient de voir si elle était encore debout.

Après quelques minutes, nous avons surgi dans une clairière où se dressait la maison de mon enfance. Elle était très endommagée… inhabitable. Le toit avait pratiquement disparu et une partie des murs s'était effondrée.

Je suis resté assis là pendant quelques minutes à la regarder alors que des souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire… des souvenirs de ma famille.

_*** Papa assis sur le porche, fumant une cigarette et jouant de la guitare pendant que maman chantait… je dansais avec Lily et Caleb dansait avec maman. *** _

_*** J'étais assis sur le porche avec Lily. Elle avait 10 ans et j'en avais 15. Nous venions d'apprendre la mort de Caleb. Je la tenais et nous pleurions ensemble. *** _

_*** Caleb et moi partant furtivement au milieu de la nuit… j'avais 13 ans et Caleb 16 ans. Il avait fauché quelques bouteilles d'alcool de contrebande de papa et nous nous sommes assis pour boire ensemble… c'était ma première fois.*** _

_*** Papa assis dans sa vieille chaise et moi assis sur le sol en face de lui. Nous avions tous les deux une guitare sur les genoux. Il m'apprenait à jouer… j'avais 6 ans…*** _

_*** Maman et moi, assis sur le porche… j'étais blotti à côté d'elle pendant un orage… elle me racontait une histoire… j'avais 5 ans…*** _

J'avais des tonnes de souvenirs qui me revenaient en mémoire et je restais assis là pour me les remémorer. Après quelques minutes, j'ai regardé Bella qui me souriait : '' - Surprise. '' dit-elle en riant.

Je suis descendu de mon cheval et j'ai aidé Bella à descendre du sien. '' Comment as-tu su où se trouvait ma maison, chérie ? ''

Elle sourit et leva les yeux vers moi : '' - Une intervention divine. ''

J'ai souri et lui pris la main. Je l'ai conduite jusqu'aux marches du perron et nous nous sommes assis. Nous avons parlé pendant un petit moment et je lui ai raconté des souvenirs qui me revenaient de ma famille. Uns fois fini, elle a mis sa main sur mon genou et sourit : '' - J'ai une autre surprise pour toi… mais tu dois fermer les yeux. ''

Elle était tellement excitée et j'avais aimé ma grande surprise jusqu'ici, alors j'ai fermé les yeux.

Une minute plus tard, elle a glissé quelque chose entre mes mains. '' - Ouvre les yeux maintenant. ''

J'ai regardé mes genoux et il y avait un album en cuir épais avec mon nom brodé dessus. Je l'ai ouvert et la première page avait mon certificat de naissance. Mon anniversaire était aujourd'hui. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle et elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. '' - Joyeux anniversaire, Jazz. Je voulais mettre quelques bougies dans le cul d'un cerf mais j'ai pensé que ce serait… un peu cruel et inhabituel. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Merci, Chérie… '' Je lui ai donné un baiser avant de retourner vers le livre… à présent, j'étais comme un gamin le matin de Noël. J'ai tourné la page et il y avait un dessin de ma famille. Il était signé de ma mère. Chaque page contenait des photos, des dessins ou des articles de journaux sur moi ou de ma famille. J'avais finalement obtenu des morceaux de ma vie. Les blancs ont été remplis et les trous que j'avais en moi ont aussi été comblés.

Je suis arrivé à un dessin de Lily jouant avec un porcelet dans notre ferme. Je l'avais signé. J'avais 12 ans quand je l'ai dessiné. Bella se mit à rire : '' - Oooh… tu étais assez bon en dessin à l'époque et Lily est si mignonne… ''

J'ai souri : '' - Ouais… elle était adorable. ''

Bella soupira : '' - Hé, Jazz ? Comment Lily a obtenu la cicatrice sur sa joue ? ''

J'ai regardé Bella avec confusion : '' - Comment sais-tu qu'elle avait une cicatrice sur la joue ? Ce n'est pas dans l'une de ses images ? ''

Elle m'a donné un drôle de regard et s'est mordu la lèvre : '' - Hum… je le sais tout simplement. ''

J'ai raconté l'histoire : '' Hé bien, elle avait 8 ans et elle errait loin dans les bois. Papa et Caleb étaient au travail dans les champs et j'étais derrière la maison pour rentrer le foin. Maman était dans la buanderie… quand nous avons entendu un cri. Je savais que c'était Lily. Maman et moi nous sommes mis à courir en même temps vers elle, mais je suis arrivé le plus vite. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était allongée sur le sol et pleurait toute recroquevillée sur elle-même… un lion des montagnes l'avait attaqué. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il a stoppé son attaque… il a juste arrêté de l'attaquer comme ça et s'est enfuie dans les bois. ''

J'ai regardé Bella qui avait un regard curieux sur le visage.

_Je me demande si c'est Bella qui a empêché le lion des montagnes de tuer ma sœur… si elle était avec moi alors elle était capable de l'arrêter dès que nous arrivés à elle…_

Une fois finit le livre je l'ai posé près de moi et j'ai tiré Bella sur mes genoux. J'ai regardé dans ses jolis yeux et souris : '' - Merci, Bella. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi. Je l'aime et je t'aime… ''

Je me suis penché pour embrasser ses lèvres doucement…

Après quelques minutes, elle s'est dégagé et a ri : '' - Oh, je n'ai pas encore fini, Jazz… ''

Elle a bondi et couru vers le cheval. Elle retira une petite boîte du sac avant de revenir vers moi et sourit : '' - Une autre pièce de ton passé, bébé. ''

J'ai pris la boîte et l'ai ouverte. C'était une médaille… ma médaille. Un autre souvenir se précipita vers moi : '' - J'ai sauvé un petit garçon… il s'appelait Bobby. Il a perdu ses deux parents. J'ai sauvé beaucoup de gens… beaucoup d'enfants. J'ai été promu le jour où j'ai sauvé Bobby. ''

Elle me sourit : '' - Ouais, je sais. ''

J'ai fermé la boîte et la regardai : '' - Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Bella… ''

Elle m'a donné un malicieux petit sourire alors qu'elle se mettait à cheval sur mes genoux : '' - Oh, je pense que je vais réussir à trouver quelques moyens pour que tu me remercies… ''

Elle gloussa et se pencha pour m'embrasser. J'ai trouvé un peu surréaliste d'embrasser ma femme sur le perron de la maison de mon enfance.

Le baiser était doux et persistant… elle s'est finalement dégagée quand elle a eu besoin de respirer. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle : '' - Est-ce de ça dont tu parlais quand tu m'as dit vouloir construire une maison ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Ouais… nous pourrions la reconstruire ou en construire une nouvelle… mais j'adore être ici. C'est paisible et isolé… nous ne serions pas trop loin de Peter et Charlotte. Et avec mes capacités, je serais en mesure de contrôler le temps si jamais nous avions besoin de sortir. Nous ne serions pas du tout restreints par les conditions météorologiques. Nous pourrions éventuellement aller dans l'État du Texas ou ailleurs… qu'en penses-tu ? ''

J'étais en admiration devant Bella : '' - Ça me semble parfait, chérie. On dirait le Paradis. ''

Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre… _il est temps de réévaluer tes croyances Whitlock…_

Elle se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille : '' - Tu es mon ciel, Jasper. Partout où tu seras… ce sera chez moi. Je vais passer l'éternité à seulement t'aimer, bébé. ''

J'ai enterré mon nez dans son cou et respiré son odeur. Bella me faisait me sentir tellement paisible… calme… Bella était bonne pour moi.

Elle se dégagea et sourit : '' - Hé bien, allons installer notre campement. Nous allons camper ailleurs, mais nous allons revenir dans peu de temps. Nous avons toute la journée. ''

Je l'ai ramassé et porté sur son cheval. Elle gloussa quand je l'ai mise sur le cheval et j'ai rapidement sauté derrière elle. J'ai chuchoté dans soin à son oreille '' - Fais en sorte que l'autre cheval nous suive… je veux être près de toi. ''

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle et pris les rênes. Nous avons lentement trotté derrière la maison et quand j'ai vu le chemin de terre… je savais exactement où nous allions. L'autre cheval suivait derrière nous quand nous avons fait la route sur le vieux chemin.

Une fois le chemin franchi, nous étions dans la prairie… je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Il y avait la petite cascade qui tombait dans la rivière… j'ai pris une profonde respiration et murmurai : '' - C'est notre prairie. C'est là que nous nous rencontrions… c'est là que nous nous sommes mariés. ''

Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant : '' - Ouais… c'est là que nous nous rencontrions tous les soirs. J'ai autre chose que je tiens à te donner. ''

J'ai sauté du cheval et l'ai aidé à descendre. Elle fouilla dans son sac et a attrapé quelque chose et puis elle a pris ma main. '' - Viens, Jasper. '' Elle me conduisit au bord de la rivière. '' Enlève tes bottes et ton chapeau. '' J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé et elle a fait la même chose. Elle ressemblait maintenant exactement à ce qu'elle était dans ma mémoire. Elle a pris ma main gauche et m'a souri : '' - Je ne pouvais pas te donner ça la première fois que nous avons été ensemble… '' Elle a glissé une alliance en or sur mon doigt et ses yeux sont devenu humides : '' - Je t'aime tellement, Jasper. ''

_Il suffit simplement de le dire, Whitlock… _

J'ai passé mon pouce sur ses paupières avant de me pencher vers elle et l'embrasser doucement : '' - Je t'aime aussi, Isabella… '' je me suis penché un peu plus pour lui murmurer çà l'oreille : '' - … Mon joli petit ange. ''

Elle se recula pour me regarder alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres. C'était une confirmation suffisante pour moi. Entre tout ce que Peter et Charlotte avaient dit sur elle étant un ange et les sentiments qu'elle dégageait, avec en plus son cœur sautant des battements quand je l'ai appelé un ange… c'était ça, même si je n'étais encore totalement convaincus. J'ai souri : '' - Je ne me souviens pas encore de tout, Bella, mais s'est la seule chose qui colle… tu as toujours été avec moi… tu me surveillais… nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre… je me trompe ? Es-tu un... un ange ? ''

Elle sourit brillamment et jeta ses bras autour de mon cou . '' - Oui, Jasper ! Hé bien, je l'étais… ou je le suis encore… ou je suis en partie un ange… diable, je ne le sais pas avec certitude. '' Elle s'est finalement mise à rire.

Je l'ai tenu serré contre moi : '' - Nous allons comprendre ça ensemble, chérie. L'important est que nous soyons ensemble à présent. ''

Après quelques minutes, elle s'est dégagée doucement. Je lui ai souri : '' - As-tu faim, bébé ? ''

Elle hocha la tête : '' - Ouais, un peu. '' Nous avons donc enlevé les sacs de la selle des chevaux et j'ai étalé le sac de couchage pour que nous puissions nous y asseoir. Elle avait préparé une petite glacière avec de la nourriture pour elle. Nous nous sommes assis et avons parlé pendant qu'elle mangeait un sandwich et quelques chips.

Après qu'elle a eu fini, nous avons décidé de marcher et de revenir à mon ancienne maison en passant à travers les bois. Nous nous sommes pris la main et avons suivi le vieux chemin de terre. Nous marchions lentement, nous arrêtant pour regarder les fleurs et les animaux. Bella était absorbée par la forêt… elle aimait vraiment être là, dans la nature.

Une fois arrivés dans la clairière, nous avons marché à travers les anciens champs envahis de mauvaises herbes et sommes arrivés à la maison. Nous sommes allés jusqu'aux marches du perron et j'ai pris une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il semblait que quelqu'un était réellement venu la nettoyer. J'ai étouffé un petit rire quand j'ai regardé autour de moi. Elle a tourné la tête : '' - Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Jazz ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Je me rappelle avoir pensé que cet endroit était tellement grand quand j'étais enfant… '' Je parcourais des yeux la petite maison de trois pièces.

J'ai fais un pas en avant, tenant toujours la main de Bella. '' C'était la pièce principale… il y avait seulement deux pièces, mais après la naissance de Lily, papa a construit un autre mur pour donner un peu d'espace à Caleb. Lui et maman dormaient ici. ''

Nous avons fait quelques pas et nous étions dans les chambres. J'ai regardé dans un coin et souris : '' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que la vieille chaise berçante de maman soit toujours là. '' Elle était très abîmée mais pourrait être remise en état.

Je me suis assis dedans et pris Bella sur mes genoux. '' - Maman utilisait ce fauteuil pour bercer et faire dormir Lily tous les soirs. Cette chaise avait été un cadeau de Papa, Caleb et moi. Je me souviens l'avoir aidé pour la faire. Eh bien, je jouais la plupart du temps autour de lui et de Caleb pendant qu'ils la fabriquaient… je n'avais que 5 ans à l'époque. ''

Elle a ri et câliné ma poitrine pendant que nous étions assis là, nous berçant doucement. Après quelques instant, elle leva les yeux vers moi en soulevant un sourcil : '' - Montre moi ta chambre, Jasper… ''

J'ai souri : '' - D'accord, Chérie. ''

J'ai poussé la vieille porte pour l'ouvrir et elle est tombée de ses charnières. Nous avons ri tous les deux et je l'ai appuyé contre le mur. Mon lit était toujours là mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. J'ai souri et lui ai pris à nouveau la main : '' - C'était ma chambre après le départ de Caleb. '' Je l'ai amené près du lit et nous nous sommes assis. Je me suis penché vers elle et lui murmurai : '' - Tu es la seule fille que j'ai jamais eue dans ma chambre, Isabella. ''

Elle se tourna vers moi et elle a enroulé ses doigts dans mes cheveux, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle murmura : '' - J'espère que tes parents ne vont pas nous surprendre… ''

J'ai souri et chuchoté en retour : '' - Nous allons devoir simplement être très tranquilles… ''

Elle a ri et j'ai approfondi le baiser. Je m'appuyais contre elle et j'ai glissé ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle a entrouvert ses lèvres et nos langues dansèrent ensemble lentement…

Elle a jeté ses bottes et j'ai lancé les miennes. Nous n'avions pas nos chapeaux. Elle était sur le dos alors que j'étais couché sur elle… j'ai glissé ma main sur sa robe, le long de son ventre… jusqu'à ses côtes… avant de caresser ses seins fermes. Elle gloussa quand j'ai tiré sur le haut de la robe, exposant ses seins. '' - Es-tu en train d'essayer de te rendre à la seconde base, Jazz ? ''

J'ai fait tourbillonner ma langue froide sur son mamelon et elle gémit. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle et murmurai : '' - Non, bébé… je vais faire le tour du circuit… ''

J'ai pris son autre mamelon entre mes lèvres en tirant légèrement dessus avec mes dents et j'ai passé ma langue autour de lui. Mon autre main a glissé sous sa robe et j'ai passé doucement mes doigts sur sa cuisse soyeuse. Je sentais sa chaleur rayonner au bout de mes doigts. J'ai encore changé de mamelon alors qu'elle s'agitait déjà en dessous de moi.

J'ai effleuré le centre de sa culotte déjà humide du bout de mon doigt et elle a gémi : '' - Oh Dieu… Jasper s'il te plaît… ''

Je l'ai soulevé pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser torride pendant que je glissais deux doigts dans sa culotte soyeuse et dans sa chaleur humide et serrée. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et ma bite me faisait mal en voulant se libérer. J'ai lentement pompé mes doigts dans et hors de sa douce chatte chaude tout en caressant doucement son clitoris avec mon pouce. Elle dansait contre ma main et j'ai senti la sienne descendre lentement contre mon ventre et faire sauter le bouton de mon jean.

Elle a rapidement ouvert la fermeture Éclair et glissé sa main dans mon boxer. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche quand elle a attrapé ma longueur durcie dans sa main et s'est mise à me pomper lentement de haut en bas.

Nous étions maintenant comme un couple d'adolescents tâtonnant dans leur chambre à coucher… et priant pour que leurs parents ne viennent pas.

J'étais maintenant en train de meuler dans sa main. Elle se dégagea du baiser en haletant… elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ses petits gémissements et ses geignements me rendaient fou. Elle souffla en haletant : '' - Oh, Jasper… tu me fais me sentir tellement bien… ''

Je voulais qu'elle vienne à moi et qu'elle me fasse l'amour à sa façon alors j'ai glissé ma jambe entre les siennes et elle a enveloppé une de ses jambes autour de la mienne. Nous étions face à face sur le côté. J'ai retiré ma main de son centre et poussé le tissu de sa culotte sur le côté. Elle lâcha ma longueur et mit ses bras autour de mon dos.

J'ai chuchoté : '' - Je suis arrivé à la troisième base… puis-je rentrer à la maison ? ''

Elle gloussa : '' - Diable, tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas te faire prendre, Jasper… ''

J'ai souri avant de prendre ses lèvres à nouveau. J'ai passé ma main sur son cul et je l'ai tiré vers moi entre mes jambes. J'ai relevé sa robe autour de sa taille et j'ai descendu mon jean et mon boxer assez bas pour libérer ma bite.

Elle gloussa et murmura : '' - Nous devons être calme… nous ne voulons pas réveiller tes parents… ''

J'ai souri : '' - Tu es une jeune femme terriblement coquine, Isabella… '' J'ai ensuite poussé ma bite palpitante à l'intérieur de mon doux petit ange... j'ai gémi : '' - … Mais tu es tellement bonne, putain… ''

Elle a serré ses jambes autour des miennes avant de se mettre à broyer en moi et à me rencontrer à chaque mouvement. Nous avons pris notre temps… nous sommes allés lentement et à chaque fois que je me poussais à l'intérieur d'Isabelle… c'était encore mieux que la fois précédente.

Je me suis poussé en elle et l'embrassai de nouveau… un doux et lent baiser humide. Après quelques minutes elle s'est dégagé en haletant : '' - Oh mon Dieu, Jasper… je suis si proche… ''

Elle appuya la tête sur mon épaule en me laissant faire tout le travail maintenant… je me suis donc penché sur elle pour la faire rouler sur son dos. Je me suis soulevé et j'ai continué de me mouvoir en faisant de long et profond mouvements, la frappant à l'endroit qui lui faisait se prendre les cheveux à chaque fois que je le touchais.

J'ai eu soudain une autre vision…

_***Bella couchée sous moi… son visage au milieu d'un orgasme… elle était belle à couper le souffle… rouge… haletante… et, alors que je la regardais de plus près… elle avait des ailes déployées en éventail sous elle…*** _

L'image m'a jeté sur le bord…

_Ses putains d'ailes… _

J'ai senti mon corps tout entier se crisper. Ses murs se sont resserrés autour de moi et je suis entré en elle une dernière fois avant d'exploser, la remplissant de ma semence froide.

Elle a gémi mon nom comme j'ai gémi le sien. Nous sommes restés étendus là pendant quelques minutes en haletant. Elle était en sueur. J'ai enlevé les cheveux de son visage et l'ai tiré contre ma poitrine. J'ai été frappé par une vague de somnolence et quand je l'ai regardé, elle pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. J'ai ri : '' - Ai-je finalement réussi à t'épuiser ? ''

Elle gloussa et murmura : '' - Je suis seulement humaine, bébé… ''

Je me suis penché sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front : '' - Fais une sieste, Chérie. ''

Elle soupira et s'est blottie contre moi. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elle ne ronfle doucement. Je me suis complimenté pour l'avoir mise assez sur le cul pour la faire dormir… elle dormait profondément et même quand elle marmonnait… ce n'était pas cohérent.

Nous étions couchés là depuis un moment quand j'ai fermé les yeux pour faire semblant d'être un humain à nouveau. Je me suis imaginé que Bella et moi venions juste de faire l'amour et que nous étions tous les deux épuisés et prêts à dormir. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour dormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est la seule chose humaine que je désirais vraiment.

_Je me demande de quoi je rêvais pour que le sommeil me manque autant… je parierais que je rêvais de Bella…c'est logique que si elle était ma copine ou ma femme, je rêvais d'elle… pas étonnant que ça me manque… _

Elle se blottit encore contre ma poitrine et j'ai fermé les yeux en la tenant. Dès que je les ai fermé… la seule chose que j'ai vu, c'était Bella et ses ailes…

J'ai ensuite eu une impression… j'ai glissé des bras de Bella et j'ai marché lentement autour de mon ancienne chambre. Je me tenais à côté du lit et j'ai tendu le bras à l'endroit où se trouvait mon ancienne table de chevet. Ça m'a ensuite frappé… _je l'ai dessiné… je dois avoir mis ces dessins quelque part…_

Je me suis retourné et me suis dirigé dans un coin avant de me pencher. J'ai touché les lames du plancher jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve une qui était plus mobile… je l'ai retirée et l'ai mise sur le côté près de moi. Je voyais une boîte.

Je l'ai sorti et me suis assis sur le sol. J'ai regardé derrière moi vers Bella qui dormait encore paisiblement. J'ai enlevé le couvercle et ils étaient là… des centaines de dessins…

Les souvenirs ont commencé à se précipiter sur moi…

_'' - Je m'appelle Isabella, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella. '' _

_J'ai demandé : '' - Bella ? Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire belle ? ''_

_Elle hocha la tête. J'ai souri de nouveau et me suis mis à rire doucement : '' - hé bien, celui qui t'a nommé avait raison. '' _

_Elle a pris le gant de base-ball et je lui ai demandé : '' - Bella, as-tu ressenti ça ? '' Elle me regarda curieusement : '' - Tu l' as senti aussi ? '' J'ai secoué un peu la tête : '' - Ouais … '' _

_J'ai regardé Bella dans sa jolie robe blanche : '' Quel âge as-tu, Bella ? '' _

_Elle soupira : '' - Je suis assez vieille, Jasper. '' _

_J'ai souri : '' - Je dirais autour de… 18 ans. '' _

_Elle hocha la tête : '' - Physiquement… ce serait à peu près juste. '' _

_Je l'ai regardé avant de lui demander : '' - Penses-tu que je suis trop jeune pour toi ? '' _

_Je lui ai donné un de mes sourires de crétins insolents : '' - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Bella ? '' _

_Elle a tourné la tête en rougissant : '' - Rien. '_'

_J'ai levé les sourcils : '' - Hein hein. Tu oublies que je peux ressentir ce que tu ressens. '' _

_Elle a soupiré : '' - Très bien. Je viens de remarquer que tu… sembles un peu différent. '' _

_Mon visage avait toujours mon demi-sourire insolent : '' - C'est parce que je grandis, Bella. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon. '' _

_Je lui ai rapidement tourné le dos : '' - Merde, Bella ! Je suis désolé... je n'aurais pas dû te regarder comme ça… '' Mais putain… je voyais tout à travers sa robe blanche toute mouillée… _

_Mes yeux se sont posés sur ses lèvres et puis lentement, sont revenus sur ses yeux : '' - J'aimerais vraiment danser avec toi, Isabella. Je ne l'ai jamais réellement fait avant, mais… j'aimerais vraiment te tenir contre moi… mettre mes bras autour de toi… te toucher. '' _

_'' - Prends ma main. '' dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. _

_J'ai souri quand ma main puissante s'est posée sur la sienne, un simple morceau de tissu empêchant notre peau de se toucher. C'était plus proche que nous n'avions jamais été pour nous toucher… et Dieu, comme je voulais la toucher…_

_J'ai mis mon bras autour de sa taille et l'ai rapproché de moi jusqu'à ce que nos corps se rencontrent… j'étais euphorique… _

_'' - Je ne vais pas te quitter des yeux, Bella. Je ne veux jamais l'oublier. '' _

_'' - Je t'ai dit que je t'avais vu dans mes rêves depuis des années… tu essayais toujours de te fondre dans le décor pour que je ne te remarque pas. Je savais que tu étais là parce que je pouvais te sentir, Bella. Je peux toujours te sentir… même quand je suis réveillé. Je sais que tu es toujours avec moi parce que je peux sentir à quel point tu m'aimes. Tu m'as aimé quand j'étais un enfant… et maintenant la manière dont tu m'aimes à changé… je peux aussi le sentir. C'est le destin, Bella. Toi et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble. Je sais que tu peux sentir combien je t'aime… à quel point je te désire… à quel point je souffre de vouloir te toucher… '' _

_'' - Jasper… nous devons parler. '' _

_'' Jasper, je suis un soldat. Un ange de la guerre. '' _

_'' Alors, tu es un ange… as-tu des ailes ? '' Demandais-je. _

_Elle soupira et ferma les yeux : '' - Jasper… je sais à quoi tu t'attends. De belles et parfaites ailes blanches… mes ailes ne sont pas ce à quoi tu t'attends. '' _

_Elle déplia ses ailes et j'ai été en admiration devant elles… elles étaient magnifiques… elle était un soldat, d'accord… et ses ailes étaient couvertes de cicatrices de batailles. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point elle était belle… chacune de ses imperfections était ce qui la rendait si parfaite. Chaque cicatrice était un hommage à sa bravoure et à son courage. Elle était géniale… je n'avais jamais été aussi retourné de ma vie… _

_J'étais au-dessus d'elle, faisant très attention à ne pas la toucher, mais plaidant pour qu'elle me l'autorise : '' - Je ne vais pas te toucher à moins que tu ne me le demande aussi… alors demande-le-moi aussi, Bella. Je sais que tu as peur mais je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas. Je t'aime et je te fais confiance. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Bella. '' _

_Quand elle a mis ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour amener mes lèvres vers les siennes pour la première fois… j'ai été perdu. J'appartenais désormais à Bella pour l'éternité… je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon…_

_Jusqu'à ce que mes mains se posent sur sa taille pour la tirer plus près de moi. J'ai mis fin au baiser alors que je sentais ma bite contre son clitoris. J'ai gémi doucement en la regardant dans les yeux et j'ai murmuré : ''- L'as-tu déjà fait avant ? '' _

_Ses mains continuaient de serrer mes cheveux et mes épaules : '' -Non. '' _

_J'ai souri doucement : '' - J'imagine que tu sais déjà que moi non plus. Tu dois me dire si je te fais mal, d'accord ? '' _

_Mes lèvres ont retrouvé les siennes et je l'ai embrassé doucement mais profondément pendant que le bout de ma bite entrait lentement en elle… il a fallu toute la retenue que j'avais pour ne pas jouir immédiatement à cet instant… _

_J'ai été réveillé par Isabella… mon petit ange… elle réveillait toutes les cellules et les muscles de mon corps… quand elle m'a touché, ce n'était pas électrique… mon corps a explosé sous ses doigts… chaque petit contact mettait mon corps en une éruption de plaisirs et j'ai facilement succombé à son charme et avec impatience… elle était à moi… elle était toute à moi… éternellement… et je lui appartenais… _

_J'ai pris une profonde respiration : '' - Je ne suis pas stupide, Bella. J'ai compris que si tu me surveilles c'est parce que je suis une menace potentielle, quelque part, le long de la ligne. Puisque tu as parlé de vampires… je devine que c'est là que ça se dirige. Je t'aime trop pour que tu essayes de faire quelque chose de stupide pour me sauver. Quand le temps sera venu pour toi de finir ta mission… finis là. Ne te met pas plus en danger à cause de moi. Assures-toi que lorsque le moment sera venu… tu me laisses partir. '' _

_'' - Non. Je ne vais jamais te promettre ça. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pour résoudre ce problème, Jasper, mais je te jure que je vais trouver. '' _

Tout me revenait… ma Bella… mon ange… elle était là… et je me suis rappelé notre dernière nuit ensemble…

_J'étais assis dans notre prairie pour l'attendre… elle est sortie des bois en courant et je me suis levé alors qu'elle se jetait dans mes bras… elle souffrait déjà… et moi aussi. _

_Nous avons tenu l'autre pendant une longue période… je ne voulais jamais oublier le sentiment de l'avoir dans mes bras, mais je savais que je le ferais. J'allais tout oublier et j'étais dévasté... mais je devais rester fort… elle avait déjà assez peur comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache à quel point j'étais terrorisé… _

_J'ai adouci mon étreinte et pris ses lèvres avec les miennes… le goût salé de nos larmes mélangées avec le goût céleste de Bella… nous étions tous les deux déjà en train de pleurer… mais ne nous brisant pas complètement parce que nous étions tous les deux des soldats à présent. Nous savions que nous devions rester forts mais aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler de nos yeux. _

_Elle se dégagea et renifla : '' - Nous allons passer le plan en revu… j'ai modifié quelques points. '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête et l'ai mise sur mes genoux quand nous nous sommes assis. Nous nous préparions depuis longtemps… et si nous pouvions l'améliorer… Bella et moi pourrions avoir notre éternité. Bella était méticuleuse dans sa planification… après tout, Elle et Peter avaient été les seules âmes à n'avoir jamais réussi à s'échapper de l'Enfer. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance et je savais que si quelqu'un pouvait réussir ça, c'était elle… _

_Elle s'est mise à parler d'une voix tendue alors qu'elle se battait pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle : '' - Je te forme depuis longtemps à présent… tu es déjà incroyablement fort et intelligent. Tu es déjà un chef de file, Jasper. Tu vas garder cette formation en tant que vampire, mais tu vas être plus mortel que quiconque n'a jamais connu. Alors que je suis un ange de la guerre… tu seras connu comme le Dieu de la guerre… et autant que je le déteste… tu vas devoir passer par là. Tu devras le subir pendant une longue période, Jasper et je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps ça va durer. '' _

_J'ai tourné son visage vers le mien et essuyé ses larmes . '' - Ça va bien se passer, Bella. Tu m'as bien formé. Nous allons réussir, chérie. '' _

_Elle sourit doucement et se pencha pour m'embrasser. _

_Elle prit une profonde respiration et poursuivit : '' - En raison de ce que tu vas endurer, tu seras plus fort. Tu seras prêt lorsque le moment sera venu de mettre fin à ça. Je n'ai pas fini de régler tous les détails mais voilà déjà une ébauche… je vais trouver un moyen de t'éloigner de Maria. Une fois que ce sera fait, j'ai prévu de te conduire à Carlisle Cullen. Tu vas devoir devenir un membre de son clan. J'ai travaillé pour qu'il soit jugé différemment et c'est un homme bon. Tu seras en sécurité et heureux avec lui. Si le Diable choisit de venir après toi… je vais alors venir sur terre et nous allons nous battre. '' _

_Je l'ai regardé : '' - Bella, tu sais qu'il va venir. Il va venir me chercher pour que tu sois avec lui… de la même façon qu'il l'a fait avec Peter. Nous nous sommes préparés pour ça, Bella… tu sais que ça va arriver… '' Elle détestait savoir que j'allais devoir me battre avec elle dans cette bataille mais elle savait aussi que je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. _

_Elle hocha la tête : '' - Je sais. En fait, j'ai pensé à aller le trouver… '' _

_Ça s'était nouveau : '' - De quoi tu parles, Bella ? '' _

_Elle a pris une autre respiration et s'est tournée pour me regarder : '' - Nous allons utiliser l'élément de surprise, Jasper. Je ne veux pas m'asseoir et attendre qu'il fasse son sale coup... nous allons frapper les premiers et mettre le connard hors-jeu. Il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce que nous allions après son armée… et ses dirigeants. '' _

_Je l'ai interrogé : '' - Les Volturi ? '' Elle m'avait tout dit à propos de ces enculés maléfiques et comment leur chef, Aro, avait été parmi les premiers a être changé en vampires. À l'insu de ce crétin d'enculé, le Démon se servait de lui comme son bras droit sur Terre. _

_Elle hocha la tête à nouveau : '' - J'ai fait un pacte avec Dieu, Jasper. Le premier jour où je t'ai touché, je suis allée vers Lui pour avouer. À ma grande surprise, Il n'était pas fâché contre moi. Je Lui ai dit que je voulais t'emmener de notre côté… et que nous conduirions nos troupes ensemble. Il a dit que si je pouvais le faire alors Il changerait les règles et que les vampires seraient jugés de la même manière que le sont les humains et je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire ça. Je veux associer nos armées… faire combattre ensemble les anges et les vampires. Rien ne ferait plus chier le Diable que si nous contrôlons son armée… il serait baisé. '' _

_Elle a pris mes mains dans les siennes . '' - C'est donc ce que je vais faire. Lorsque le moment sera venu, je vais aller lui rendre visite en Enfer. Il va me prendre, bien sûr, mais il sait que je ne suis pas facilement influençable et que je peux tout supporter de ce qu'il me ferait subir. L'idée que je puisse lui échapper une seconde fois… va l'effrayer. Je vais donc faire un marché avec lui. Je vais lui dire que puisqu'il a déjà ton âme, je vais diriger son armée à condition qu'il me laisse en avoir le contrôle. Je vais te permettre de me mordre et de m'injecter ton venin. Une fois mordu, ton venin va me désigner comme faisant automatiquement partie de ses troupes. Il croira que je suis damné aussitôt que tu m'auras mordu. '' _

_'' - Il va accepter ça parce qu'il sait que, où que j'aille, Peter va aussi. Il va croire qu'il nous a tous les deux, exactement comme il l'a toujours voulu. Son ego est trop grand pour qu'il laisse échapper une occasion pareille. Une fois qu'il aura accepté, il me laissera le soin de te rechercher… mais ensuite je vais entrer dans la clandestinité. Dieu me renverra sur Terre en tant qu'être humain. Je n'aurais plus aucun souvenir et le Diable ne pourra pas suivre ma piste. Je vais tout mettre en place avant de partir et faire en sorte qu'une fois que j'aurai atteint mon 18ème anniversaire… le plan soit mis en branle. Je vais infiltrer le clan Cullen et te retrouver. Une fois que nous serons prêts, nous retrouverons notre route et serons de nouveau ensemble. Dieu m'a accordé certaines compétences et si nous réussissons, à ce moment là, quand nous serons de nouveau ensemble, je vais retrouver certains de mes pouvoirs et de mes souvenirs. Je vais aussi trouver un moyen de faire revenir les tiens. '' _

_J'ai hoché la tête : '' - D'accord, Bella, mais après ? '' _

_Elle sourit : '' - Je vais devoir me débarrasser de mon corps humain, Jasper. Je vais devoir mourir et tu devras me laisser faire. Une fois morte, mon âme ira au Ciel et Dieu verra que j'ai tenu ma parole et que tu te battras à mes côtés. Ensuite Peter devra faire revivre mon corps humain, Dieu va me permettre de revenir avec tous mes pouvoirs et ma vraie forme. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu me mordras. Je vais donc avoir tous les pouvoirs du Ciel et de l'Enfer et je vais faire partie de l'armée du Diable… je me serais alors acquittée de mes obligations envers lui et il va m'octroyer le plein contrôle de son armée. '' _

_'' - Ensuite, une fois que cette partie du plan est terminée… nous allons détruire les Volturi et son précieux homme de main. Je vais contrôler son armée de vampires… mais mon âme appartiendra toujours à Dieu et le Diable ne le saura pas. Nous prendrons le commandement de son armée et nous l'utiliserons contre lui. Les âmes qui voudront se racheter se joindront à nous… les autres seront détruites pour finir et iront en Enfer où elles appartiennent. Tu vois, nous allons lui prendre au moins la moitié de son armée… il ne va pas savoir ce qui lui arrive. Il ne va jamais y croire quand Dieu va permettre aux âmes des vampires d'aller au Paradis. '' _

_Je la fixais encore sous le choc : '' - Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas seulement l'intention de me sauver… tu as l'intention d'infiltrer l'armée du Diable et de la lui prendre? '' _

_Elle gloussa : '' - Oui, Jasper. Une fois que la règle aura été modifiée, chaque âme de vampires qui aura été damnée sera réévaluée. Si son âme est jugée digne, sa peine sera révoquée et elle sera autorisée à entrer au Paradis. Le diable va perdre beaucoup d'âmes… il va être tellement furieux… '' _

_J'ai tenu son visage entre mes mains : '' - Bella… c'est énormément risqué… je ne veux pas que tu ailles en Enfer… '' _

_Elle a pris ma main qui était sur sa joue et soupira : '' - Jasper… après tout ce que je vais endurer en te regardant souffrir… l'Enfer ne me fait même pas un peu peur… c'est le seul moyen, bébé. '' _

_Je me suis penché pour embrasser ses lèvres doucement. Je lui faisais confiance et si elle disait qu'elle pouvait le faire… alors elle le ferait. _

_J'ai souri quand je l'ai libéré : '' - D'accord, Chérie. C'est toi et moi contre le monde… '' _

_Elle sourit : '' - Nous allons montrer à ce connard qu'il n'aurait pas dû essayer de baiser les putains de Whitlock… '' _

_J'ai ri : '' - Tu as raison, bébé. '' _

_Je l'ai couché dans l'herbe avant de l'embrasser de nouveau… je voulais lui faire l'amour une dernière fois… non, pas la dernière fois… nous serons de nouveau réunis. _

_Elle se dégagea : '' - Oh, Jazz ? Une dernière chose… au moment où tu te souviendras de cette conversation, les choses vont se mettre en mouvements rapidement. Nous devrons frapper vite pour l'empêcher d'être à mes trousses. Donc, au moment où tu te souviendras de notre plan, les Volturi devraient arriver dans les deux où trois prochains jours suivants… '' _

Oh putain ! J'ai regardé Bella qui gisait sur mon lit encore endormie. Ma Bella… mon ange... elle était revenue. Elle était vraiment ici… et nous nous apprêtions à entrer en guerre contre les Volturi… l'âme de Bella est en jeu… et ça va arriver bientôt…

Et aussi dingue et délirant que j'aurais dû être à cet instant… j'ai été frappé par un énorme sentiment de soulagement… c_e serait bientôt fini._ _J'ai confiance en Bella… regarde jusqu'à quel point elle nous a amenés… nous allons vraiment le faire... je vais aider mon ange à faire tomber le salaud qui lui a fait du mal… l'enfoiré qui lui a donné ses cicatrices… je suis prêt pour ça… Bella et moi le sommes tous les deux… je suis prêt à entrer pleinement dans mon mode Dieu de la Guerre avec mon ange de la guerre à mes côtés… le Diable n'aura jamais connu de fureur comme la nôtre…_

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420 , elle est parue sous le titre : '' An Imperfect Love '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept **

**Le rêve de Bella **

_Je suis entrée dans la chambre de Peter, les yeux fermés hermétiquement : '' - Bonjour ? Peter ? Je ne vous ai pas interrompu au moins ? '' _

_Je l'ai entendu rire : '' - Vite, Charlotte, met quelques vêtements ! '' _

_J'ai ensuite entendu le bruit d'une gifle et Charlotte s'est mise à rire : '' - Bells est ici ? Peter, tu es un con ! Bella, nous sommes entièrement vêtus… '' _

_J'ai ouvert les yeux et je les ai vus assis sur le plancher et riant. _

_'' - Très drôle, connard . '' J'ai mis mes mains sur mes hanches et j'ai penché la tête. _

_Il sourit : '' - Ouais… c'était marrant. '' _

_Je souriais maintenant : '' - Es-tu prêt où dois-je revenir plus tard ? '' Il s'est levé en tirant Charlotte avec lui. Il s'est approché d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille : '' - J'ai du travail à faire, mon incroyablement sexy et coquine petite nana vampire… pourrais-je te voir après ? '' _

_Elle gloussa et se pencha vers lui. J'ai tourné la tête pour leur offrir au moins un peu d'intimité pendant cet instant personnel… '' _

_J'ai entendu murmurer : '' - Tu pourras me voir jusqu'à la fin de ton existence… si tu le désires… '' _

_J'ai entendu un petit gémissement sortir de ses lèvres et j'ai décidé d'attendre à l'extérieur… _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlotte est sortie et m'a murmuré : '' - Salut, Bella. '' J'ai ensuite entendu : '' - Tu peux revenir maintenant, Bella. '' _

_Je suis entrée et ai souri : '' - Le reste de ton existence, hein ? Mon cher ami… envisagerais-tu de poser la grande question ? '' _

_Il rit : '' - Je vais épouser cette femme un jour. Mais d'abord… nous devons nous échapper, allons donc nous frotter à ton mec. Il est d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise aujourd'hui de sorte que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le forcer à me saisir… la partie la plus dur sera de l'empêcher de me mettre en lambeaux. Rappelles-toi que tu ne dois pas l'en empêcher s'il décide de me tuer, Bella. '' _

_J'ai soupiré : '' - Dieu, j'ai horreur de le voir comme ça, Peter. '' Il s'est approché et m'a tenu dans une douce étreinte . '' - Ça va bien se passer, Bella. Il va se remettre de ça, tout comme nous l'avons fait. Il sera différent du gars que tu connaissais avant… mais je pense que ça va vous rendre plus fort tous les deux finalement. Tu vas être capable de le ramener… et Jasper avait un avantage avant d'entrer dans ce monde. Il a été préparé pour ce dont il allait faire l'expérience… c'est plus que ce que nous avons eu et regarde jusqu'où nous sommes arrivés. '' _

_J'ai levé les yeux vers lui : '' - Je sais que tu as raison, Peter. Il va passer à travers… '' _

_Il souriait à présent et se redressa avant de souffler: '' - D'accord… il est temps pour l'homme de fermer sa putain de gueule, Isabella. Tu n'as peut-être pas de couilles, mais je suis sûr que tu peux réagir foutrement mieux que tu ne l'as fais aujourd'hui parce que nous avons un putain de travail à faire. ''_

_Je me suis redressée et hochai la tête : '' - Obtenons le putain de spectacle sur la route… '' _

_Il est sorti de sa chambre et je l'ai suivi. Il marchait rapidement vers une clairière dans la forêt où Jasper était occupé à combattre quelques nouveaux-nés. Ils n'étaient, évidemment, pas de taille contre lui. _

_Il faisait l'écrémage des plus faibles qui seraient détruits. Je me suis assise pour le regarder… il était torse nu et le soleil se réfléchissait sur chaque cicatrice qui ornait son corps. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques pour moi… elles étaient un signe pour les autres qu'ils ne fallait pas le faire chier. Elles avaient l'air terribles sur son corps balafré et avec son visage de pierre ne montrant aucune expression… ils étaient terrifiés. _

_J'ai trouvé que la peur était un outil utile. Les autres anges avaient peur de Peter et de moi à cause de nos cicatrices… elles leur montraient que nous étions calculateurs, implacables et mortels… mais ils n'avaient pas compris que nous avions dû être comme ça pour survivre à ceux que nous combattions. Ces caractéristiques seraient toujours en nous mais elles n'étaient pas ce qui nous définissait. Lorsque le temps sera venu pour nous de livrer bataille…je suis certaine qu'ils vont vouloir que nous soyons sur la ligne de front. La peur était une bonne chose, Jasper l'utilisait seulement sur les mauvaises personnes. _

_Maintenant, il regardait pendant que ses hommes se battaient les uns contre les autres. Je l'ai ensuite senti… le mépris venant de quelques nouveaux-nés. Il y avait trois hommes qui se tenaient à l'écart en regardant Jasper. Ils étaient évidemment en train de planifier quelque chose et Jasper en était parfaitement conscient. _

_Je l'ai regardé aller vers eux et avant même que je ne réalise ce qui se passait, j'ai entendu le bruit de déchirure du métal. Jasper avait attrapé l'un d'eux et le déchiquetait. Les deux allaient intervenir mais Jasper leva les yeux sur eux et grogna faiblement, c'était un faible grondement sourd et guttural. Ils se sont arrêtés dans leurs élans et ont fait marche arrière. Quelques instants plus tard , les morceaux étaient mis en tas et l'ensemble des nouveaux-nés le regardaient avec horreur. Jasper a ensuite marché vers les deux hommes et alla dans la forêt prendre des broussailles. Il leur tournait le dos, leurs montrant qu'il ne les voyait pas comme une menace. _

_Ils étaient terrifiés… _

_Il est ensuite revenu et a jeté les branchages sur les morceaux. Il sortit une cigarette et une boîte d'allumettes de la poche de son jean. Il ne quittait pas les deux hommes des yeux et il n'a montré aucune trace d'émotion quand il a frotté la boîte, allumé sa cigarette et jeté l'allumette sur le sol, enflammant les restes du vampire. _

_Il tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette en continuant de regarder les deux hommes. Ils étaient inondés de terreur. Jasper a parlé calmement : '' - Vais-je encore avoir des problèmes ? '' Les deux hommes ont rapidement secoué leurs têtes. '' - Non, monsieur. '' Jasper sourit : '' - Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. '' _

_La chose la plus effrayante à propos de Jasper était la façade de calme qu'il montrait. Il était rarement agité en face des nouveaux-nés… il se déplaçait rapidement et silencieusement dans ses mouvements et n'avait aucune expression quand il les détruisait. Il restait calme dans son comportement et le manque d'émotions qu'il avait était vraiment effrayant. La plupart des nouveaux-nés le sentaient aussitôt et restaient à l'écart. Quand quelqu'un osait lui poser des questions… il était traité rapidement, efficacement et sans remords. Il était sacrément bon dans ce qu'il faisait et, aussi douloureux que c'était à regarder… j'étais reconnaissante qu'il le soit. Il serait capable de combattre à mes côtés quand j'aurais besoin de lui. _

_Une fois le nouveau-né réduit en cendres et Jasper seul dans la clairière… nous l'avons regardés se mettre à courir dans les bois. Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'au bord du lac où il allait quand il voulait être seul. Il ne va pas vraiment être heureux quand Peter va venir porter atteinte à sa vie privée. _

_Il s'est assis et regarda la vue sur le lac. J'ai marché jusqu'à lui et me suis assise à ses côtés. Peter est alors sorti de la forêt. Jasper a sifflé mais n'a rien dit. Il parlait rarement aux nouveaux-nés de toute façon… il ne parlait pas du tout pendant de longues périodes. _

_Peter se racla la gorge : '' - Alors voilà, deux nains se cotisent pour acheter un billet de loterie et ils gagnent. Afin de fêter ça, ils prennent deux chambres l'une à côté de l'autre dans un hôtel et deux prostituées. Ils vont chacun dans leur chambre avec une des filles. Le premier nain reste seulement là à regarder la fille. Pendant toute la nuit, il la regarde fixement. C'est un nain, il ne sait pas quoi dire à une prostituée. Mais toute la nuit , il entend dans la chambre d'à côté : '' - Euh ! Oh ! Euh ! Oh ! '' Le lendemain matin, les deux nains sortent de leur chambre d'hôtel. Le premier nain dit : '' - Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. '' Le deuxième nain lui répond : '' - Et moi, je ne pouvais même pas monter dans ce putain de lit. '' _

_J'ai étouffé un petit rire et les yeux de Jasper ont vacillé un moment avant de revenir au regard vide qu'il avait avant. Il s'est mis à grogner… il était en colère et contrarié. _

_Peter soupira et essaya de nouveau : '' - As-tu entendu parler de la naine prostituée ? Tu la payes pour qu'elle monte sur toi. '' _

_J'ai à nouveau vu une faible lueur dans ses yeux avant d'être étouffée par son regard vide et un autre grondement sourd. _

_Peter avait réussi à s'approcher assez près pour être à distance de frappe maintenant et Jasper grognait de plus en plus vicieusement. Encore une fois, il se racla la gorge : '' - Pourquoi le nain a été jeté dehors du camp de nudiste ? Parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de dire aux filles : '' - Woh, vos cheveux ont une terrible odeur. '' _

_Puis Jasper a bondi… en moins d'une seconde, il tenait Peter en l'air par la gorge. Au moment où il l'a attrapé, j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de Peter derrière lui et ensemble, nous avons envoyé autant d'espoir, de calme, de compréhension et de paix que nous pouvions. Peter parlait vite : '' - S'il te plaît, Jasper, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! '' _

_J'ai vu un scintillement dans ses yeux pendant un moment avant qu'il ne resserre son emprise en grognant. Jasper a parlé tranquillement et la froideur dans sa voix était stupéfiante : '' - Pourquoi, putain, devrais-je t'aider ? '' _

_'' - Je suis tombé amoureux d'un nouveau-né… '' Peter a réussi à le dire de justesse et nous avons ensuite envoyé tout l'amour et la dévotion que nous avions en nous. Ça a dû passer à travers lui parce qu'il a vacillé pendant un moment avant de desserrer un peu son étreinte. _

_Peter parla de nouveau : '' - Tu ne savais pas que nous pouvions ressentir ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne savais pas que nous étions capables de ressentir de l'amour, du bonheur et de la satisfaction… '' _

_Jasper détourna les yeux pendant un moment et de cette façon, j'ai pu voir le faible tremblement au coin de sa bouche qui se mettait à monter… mais ensuite, il s'en alla tout aussi rapidement. Il grogna de nouveau et montra ses dents… _

_Peter s'est mis en colère et a craché : '' - Très bien ! Si tu veux être un putain de connard et rester l'enfoiré sans émotions que tu es, qu'il en soit ainsi, putain ! Tu pourrais être meilleur… tu es censé faire de grandes choses, putain, mais tu es un trop grand putain de psychopathe pour vouloir simplement t'arrêter et prendre un peu de putain de recul ! '' _

_Jasper s'est arrêté de grogner et Peter est tombé sur le sol. Il l'a regardé confus pendant une seconde : '' - Pourquoi, putain, est-ce que je ne te tue pas ? '' Il se le disait à lui-même plutôt qu'à Peter. Celui-ci se releva et le regarda : '' - Parce que, au fond, tu sais que j'ai raison et que j'ai vraiment les couilles pour te dire quand tu es un connard. Il y a quelque chose de plus pour toi que cette vie, mais tu dois avoir des putains couilles pour sortir d'ici et le trouver. Commence par arrêter de sucer le lait des nichons de cette putain de Maria déjà et abandonne ce maudit nid, Jasper ! '' _

_Jasper s'est de nouveau mis à grogner lorsque Peter leva les yeux : '' - Si tu veux me tuer et bien fais-le. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Mais si tu décides de me tuer… puis-je aller me taper ma copine une dernière fois ? '' _

_Je l'ai ensuite vu… le coin de la bouche de Jasper s'est relevé et s'est transformé en un sourire tordu alors qu'il regardait Peter : '' - Tu es un homme très étrange. '' _

_Peter sourit : '' - C'est ma qualité la plus attachante. Au moins maintenant, pourrais-tu envisager de m'aider à m'échapper avec Charlotte ? '' _

_J'ai vu une autre étincelle revenir lentement dans les yeux de Jasper : '' - Charlotte ? Ce n'est pas une petite femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens ? '' _

_Peter acquiesça avec un sourire malicieux : '' - Délicieuse, je sais. '' _

_Jasper sourit un peu : '' - C'est une belle femme… mais je préfère les brunes. '' _

_Peter sourit : '' - D'une certaine manière, je le pensais un peu à ton sujet. '' Peter a sorti deux cigarettes de sa poche et en tendit une à Jasper : '' - Tu en veux une ? '' _

_Jasper l'a prise et dit calmement : '' - Merci. '' Peter sourit : '' - De rien, mec. '' _

_Jasper s'est mis à rire et Peter l'a regardé confus : '' - Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? '' Jasper le regarda et secoua la tête : '' - Tu as des putains de grosses couilles pour me parler de la façon dont tu l'as fait… tu ne te soucies vraiment pas si tu meurs pas vrai ? '' _

_Peter haussa les épaules : '' - Pas vraiment. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun. C'est pourquoi tu es aussi bon que tu l'es… parce que tu ne te souci pas si tu meurs. Pourquoi ça ? '' _

_Jasper regardait l'eau et dit d'un ton bourru : '' - C'est un peu personnel, Peter. '' _

_Peter s'est approché de Jasper et s'est assis au bord du lac : '' - Je vais te dire pourquoi je n'ai pas peur. Je pense que même si mon corps meurt… mon âme survivra. Notre âme ne meurt jamais… elle existera toujours. La seule question est : veux-tu qu'elle existe en haut où en bas… '' _

_Jasper le regarda bizarrement : '' - Tu parles du Ciel et de l'Enfer ? Un vampire religieux ? J'aurai tout vu à présent, putain… '' _

_Peter ne dit rien pendant un moment et soupira : '' - Il ne s'agit pas de religion, Jasper. Ce n'est même pas une question de Ciel ou d'Enfer. La vie en général est une bataille constante… et je crois qu'il y a de meilleures choses qui vaillent la peine de se battre que des putains de zones d'alimentation. Putain de merde… si je dois me battre pour quelque chose… si je dois faire la guerre, tu peux parier ton cul que ça va être pour quelque chose d'important comme la femme que j'aime ou ma famille ! Ces choses valent la peine de se battre pour elles. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vivre éternellement et de haïr chaque minute qui passe. Pourquoi sentir toute cette souffrance alors tu pourrais sentir le bonheur ? Es-tu masochiste ? '' _

_Jasper rit doucement : '' - Peut-être un peu. '' _

_J'ai laissé échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Je les ai regardé parler pendant quelque temps et j'ai été ravie qu'ils s'entendent si bien. _

_J'ai veillé sur eux pendant des mois et jour après jour, leur amitié a grandi. Peter aimait sincèrement Jasper et Jasper aimait véritablement Peter. Alors j'ai observé mes deux hommes préférés… mes deux meilleurs amis… enfer, mes deux seuls amis._

_J'ai regardé Jasper aider Peter et Charlotte à s'échapper quelques mois plus tard. Jasper s'était ouvert de lui-même de plus en plus et je savais que les meurtres devenaient trop durs pour lui. _

_J'ai surveillé Jasper pendant quelques mois après le départ de Peter, j'étais tellement inquiète qu'il ne revienne à ses anciennes méthodes. _

_Il y avait près de six mois que Peter s'était enfui lorsque Jasper a finalement dû prendre un congé pour aller lui rendre visite. J'ai regardé quand Peter l'a conduit sur le sommet de la montagne. Jasper s'est assis et je me suis installée en face de lui. Il me regardait sans me voir. Peter nous a laissés seuls et j'ai parlé pendant trois jours à Jasper. _

_Je l'ai suivi quand il est rentré au camp et quand il a dit à Maria d'aller se faire foutre avant de partir. J'ai été surprise qu'elle ne prenne pas immédiatement de mesures de rétorsions, mais elle a pensé qu'il reviendrait. _

_Il s'est mis à errer… j'ai finalement utilisé mon pouvoir pour qu'il me suive et, quand nous sommes arrivés à Philadelphie, je l'ai conduit devant le restaurant. Il se tenait devant la porte quand l'orage que j'avais créé à soufflé violemment autour de lui. _

_'' - Entre… '' ai-je murmuré. Je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur et j'ai vu Alice. Elle a immédiatement reconnu Jasper d'après ses visions et quand elle lui a tendu la main… j'ai pleuré doucement : '' - Prend-la, Jasper. Je lui ai envoyé tout l'espoir que j'avais. Je devais le laisser partir… et mon cœur se brisait une fois de plus._

_Je me suis retournée et suis sortie. J'étais brisée. Je me suis effondrée sur le sol en sanglotant alors qu'il passait devant moi avec Alice. Un instant plus tard, j'étais soulevée du sol et transportée. J'ai levé des yeux pleins de larmes sur Peter. Il me sourit : '' - As-tu vraiment cru que je ne serais pas là quand tu as le plus besoin de moi ? '' _

_Je me suis blottie dans sa poitrine en pleurant alors qu'il m'emportait... _

**POV Bella **

Mes yeux se sont ouvert alors que de doux baisers mouillés étaient placés le long de mes épaules et de mon cou. Jasper me chuchotait : '' - Mon ange… mon Isabella… je me souviens de tout… ''

J'ai enveloppé mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour le tirer plus près de moi : '' - Tu te souviens ? ''

Il leva ses yeux de miel fondu directement dans les miens : '' - Oui… Dieu, Bella… tu étais tout pour moi… tu l'es toujours. Tu es mon putain d'univers… tu l'as toujours été. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir oublié… mais tu m'as aidé à me souvenir, exactement comme tu avais dit que tu le ferais. Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vu… '' Il a écrasé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

L'amour et la dévotion venant de lui étaient aussi épais que le miel de ses yeux et je m'y noyais volontiers. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux et les miennes sont allées dans son dos, le tirant encore plus proche de moi. Ses douces lèvres se séparèrent rapidement pour prendre ce qu'il voulait… et j'étais impatiente de me donner complètement à lui.

La froideur de son souffle passait à travers moi quand sa langue humide a dansé avec la mienne. Il se dégagea doucement pour me laisser respirer. J'étais haletante à ce moment avec le besoin que j'avais de lui. Il couvrait de baiser ma mâchoire et murmura : '' - C'est drôle… tu es humaine maintenant. ''

J'ai gloussé alors qu'il riait maintenant contre mon cou. Je respirais toujours difficilement quand j'ai parlé : '' - Ouais… nous avons inversé les rôles en quelque sorte. Tu es le seul désormais à avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux vraiment sympa… ''

Il a ri doucement dans mon cou et j'ai trouvé le son de son rire extrêmement beau. '' - Tu vas retrouver tes pouvoirs, chérie. D'autre part, nous aurons tous les deux des pouvoirs super sympas… ''

J'ai ri et il s'est simplement blotti contre mon cou en soupirant pendant qu'il m'entourait de ses bras pour me tenir plus près de lui. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou et j'ai joué avec ses cheveux.

Il soupira : '' - Tu m'as vachement manqué, Bella. Je n'avais même pas réalisé à quel point j'étais mal de t'avoir oublié… je savais seulement qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ma vie et que j'ai été tellement malheureux en le recherchant… je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es réellement là… ma vie peut enfin commencer… ''

J'ai souri : '' - Je sais comment tu te sens, bébé. '' Il se dégagea et me sourit tout en prenant ma main et en laçant ses doigts avec les miens : '' - Allez viens, allons à notre prairie. J'ai attendu longtemps pour t'y amener pour de vrai… ''

J'ai souri quand il m'a tiré du lit. Il m'a surpris en marchant doucement à mon rythme humain. Il me fit sortir de la maison et descendre le perron et nous sommes allés à l'arrière de la maison et avons traversé le champ pour nous y rendre. Il me regarda : '' - Sais-tu quand les Volturi vont arriver ? ''

C'est ce que j'aimais chez Jasper. Il n'enrobait pas la merde d'un manteau de sucre et ne tournait pas autour du pot. Il était franc et direct.

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et soupirai : '' - Ouais. ''

'' - Sais-tu quand ils seront là ? '' Il était un peu anxieux.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration : '' - Après-demain. ''

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et prit une grande respiration : '' - Wow… c'est plus rapide que ce à quoi je m'attendais… je pensais avoir une semaine au plus tôt pour nous préparer. ''

Je me suis arrêtée pour le regarder : '' - Hé, Jazz ? ''

Il se tourna vers moi : '' - Qu'y a-t-il, chérie ? '' J'ai avalé distinctement : '' - Pouvons-nous le faire à ton avis ? Je veux dire, ce sont les Volturi et je n'ai même pas encore été changée. Il faut trois jours pour changer… c'est seulement que je ne comprends pas… ''

Jasper mit un pouce sur mes lèvres. Il est resté comme ça pendant un moment avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Il a ensuite parlé calmement : '' - Bella… je sais que tu es débordée. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile, sachant que tu es là pour sauver le monde… ça a été difficile pour moi quand j'ai découvert que j'étais supposé y mettre fin. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti, Bella. Tu es la seule chose qui m'a aidé à traverser ces années-là. Tu n'as jamais renoncé à moi… tu m'as toujours poussé à être plus fort… à combattre plus durement… et de ne jamais abandonner. Regarde tout ce que tu as déjà accompli… et ça fait foutrement près de 150 ans et tu es là. Tu n'as jamais abandonné… et moi non plus. Nous avons commencé cette affaire ensemble et nous allons y mettre fin ensemble. Tu m'avais dit que nous pouvions le faire et maintenant je te le dis… nous pouvons le faire et nous le ferons, chérie. Nous allons détruire les Volturi… et nous aurons notre dénouement heureux. Je te le jure, Isabella. ''

Je sentais la vérité dans ses paroles. Il croyait vraiment en moi… il n'avait pas peur… il était déterminé. J'ai laissé sa confiance et sa détermination me traverser… comme la pluie nettoyant le ciel, je me suis imprégnée de tout ça et quand j'ai repris mon souffle… je me sentais mieux.

J'ai serré un peu sa main en souriant et je me suis remise en route. Il m'a emboîté le pas.

'' - Connais-tu la suite du plan, Jasper ? '' Lui demandais-je lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la lisière de la forêt.

Il aspira profondément et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux : '' - Ouais, Bella. Je connais la suite. Je dois juste me convaincre de te laisser faire… ''

'' - Qu'y a-t-il , bébé ? '' J'étais inquiète maintenant que je sentais sa peur et sa résignation. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Il a levé la main pour me caresser doucement la joue et sa voix était calme quand il a parlé : '' - Bella… pour obtenir entièrement la restauration de tes pouvoirs et revenir à ta forme originale… tu vas devoir mourir… et je dois te laisser faire, chérie. ''

Il a brisé son regard du mien et s'est mis à examiner le sol. J'étais confuse : '' - Mais si je meurs… que vais-je faire si je ne reviens pas ? Que vais-je faire si j'échoue ? ''

Il leva les yeux vers moi : '' - Bella… laisse-moi te dire ce que tu m'as dit autrefois… tu ne dois pas douter de toi-même. Les anges peuvent contrôler les choses matérielles… par exemple, ces histoires que tu entends au sujet de personnes qui font des choses impossibles comme soulever une voiture pour sauver un être cher… ils sont capables de faire ça parce qu'un ange les aides. Par contre, les anges déchus peuvent affecter l'esprit. Mais Dieu nous a donné le libre arbitre et ton espèce ne peut pas le contrôler. Les anges déchus le peuvent. Si tu as le moindre doute dans ton esprit, tu te rendras vulnérable aux attaques. Tu dois croire que tu peux le faire, Bella. Si tu ouvres ton esprit aux doutes, le Diable sera en mesure de te trouver. Tu dois le garder hors de ta portée jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé ça. Si tu ne le fais pas alors tu vas aussi nous rendre vulnérables aux attaques des anges déchus. Nous ne devrons pas seulement nous battre contre les Volturi… nous nous battrons aussi contre les anges déchus et les démons. Si ça se produisait, nous ne lutterions pas seulement dans une seule bataille, nous commencerions une guerre, Bella, et ça pourrait bien être la dernière si nous perdons. ''

J'ai fermé les yeux et essayé de me focaliser sur le maintien de mon contrôle mais mes genoux devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Il l'a senti et passé un bras autour de ma taille pour me stabiliser. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui : '' - Tu dois m'aider, Jasper. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être effrayée et inquiète… c'est tellement de choses à traiter… mon esprit est encore humain et je sens que je vais craquer… aide-moi. ''

Il m'a pris dans ses bras et je me suis sentie complètement enveloppée dans une couverture d'amour et de sécurité. Il poussait toute sa confiance et son assurance en moi et je les ai absorbé.

Après quelques minutes, il se dégagea et me souleva le menton pour me regarder avec ses beaux yeux dorés. '' Bella, comment peux-tu ne pas avoir confiance en toi-même ? Regarde autour de toi, chérie… tu l'as fait… tu m'as aidé à me former… tu m'as appris comment planifier et élaborer des stratégies… tu as été la première à me montrer comment me battre dans une bataille… tu as veillé sur moi pendant de nombreuses années. Tu m'as fait quitter Maria… tu m'as conduit à Alice et aux Cullen… tu as trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans la famille. Ensuite, quand le temps est arrivé, nous nous sommes retrouvés de nouveau ensemble. Chaque mouvement que tu as fait nous a conduit ici et maintenant, à l'endroit où nous sommes censés être à cet instant. Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas encore, chérie, mais tu es un putain de soldat et tu sais botter des culs. Pour dire la vérité… je suis excité comme l'enfer de te voir combattre. Je crois en toi, Bella, et je te fais confiance. Crois-moi en retour et sache que tu peux le faire. ''

Je regardais ses yeux pétiller et briller pendant qu'il me parlait. Il avait besoin de moi à cent pour cent. Il avait besoin de moi pour être l'ange de la guerre qu'il avait connu. Ma famille avait besoin de moi pour les conduire. Je ne devais pas échouer et je ne le ferais pas. Ma résolution s'était renforcée.

Je me suis redressée et j'ai gardé la tête haute. J'ai hoché la tête une seule fois et il a remarqué mon changement d'attitude. Je lui ai souri doucement : '' - Merci… j'en avais besoin. ''

Il sourit : '' - Quand tu veux, ma chérie. ''

Nous avons repris notre promenade à travers les bois et je respirais de nouveau à plein poumons. L'odeur de la nature avait un effet calmant sur moi.

J'ai pris la parole pendant que nous marchions : '' - D'accord, alors je dois mourir. Je suppose que c'est Peter qui va s'occuper de ça… ''

Il me regarda en levant un sourcil dans la confusion.

J'ai souri : '' - Ah ouais… Peter est un ange de la mort, soit dit en passant. C'est pour ça que tu l'as vu tuer des gens. C'est son travail. ''

Une vague de réalisation le submergea : '' - C'est pourquoi il est arrivé sur Terre. Il est ici en mission et c'est pourquoi il se souvient de tout. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Ouais. C'était la seule façon d'infiltrer l'armée et de s'y intégrer sans éveiller les soupçons. ''

'' - Comment fait-il, Bella ? Comment peut-il nous ressembler ? Je me souviens de toi quand tu étais un ange et tu semblais presque humaine. Tu pouvais rougir et ta peau était si chaude… mais tu avais des ailes et tes yeux ressemblaient à de l'or fondu… mais tu n'avais aucun battement de cœur. ''

J'ai regardé le soleil franchir la cime des arbres faisant scintiller son adorable visage… il ressemblait à un ange baigné de lumière à cet instant.

J'ai eu le souffle coupé mais j'ai essayé de rester concentrée : '' - Heu… camouflage. Nous pouvons changer notre apparence… la couleur de nos yeux, de nos cheveux, de notre peau… nous pouvons aussi donner l'illusion d'un cœur qui bat. Je ne suis pas encore sûre à cent pour cent de savoir pourquoi, mais je suppose que c'est parce que nous avons parfois besoin de nous fondre parmi les humains. Comme tu l'as déjà dit un peu plus tôt, les anges gardiens aident de temps en temps quelqu'un dans le besoin en accomplissant un miracle. Parfois les interactions de ce genre nécessitent une présence physique et nous devons donc nous fondre dans la masse. ''

Il sourit : '' - Je ne le savais pas. C'est comme ça que tu as réussi à me cacher tes ailes pendant si longtemps, hein ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Ouais, vraisemblablement. Elles te manquent ? Dans mes rêves, il me semble que tu les aimais beaucoup. ''

Il m'a donné un sourire maladroit et j'ai senti son désir augmenter de façon drastique. '' - Putain, ouais qu'elles me manquent… je vais avoir du mal à attendre jusqu'à ce que tu les obtiennes de nouveau. Je me souviens de la première fois que je les ai vraiment vu… tu venais de me dire ce que tu étais et j'ai demandé à voir tes ailes. Tu avais peur de me les montrer parce que tu pensais que je serais déçu, mais putain, lorsque tu les as levées… '' Il a fermé les yeux et réellement gémis.

Il me regarda alors que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Il avait maintenant un sourire sexy et sa voix était enrouée : '' - … Lorsque tu les as levées, Bella, je n'avais jamais autant voulu quelque chose comme je t'ai voulu à ce moment-là. J'ai été frappé d'admiration. Je n'étais seulement qu'un jeune paysan de 17 ans… et tu étais devant moi, un parfait et magnifique ange sexy. Tu me rendais déjà fou parce que je ne pouvais pas te toucher… et que je voulais tellement le faire, putain. Ça a été la première nuit où nous nous sommes touchés, en fait, nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit-là. C'était mon anniversaire, le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu, haut la main. ''

J'ai gloussé et il a souri.

'' - Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi quand j'ai vu ton corps pour la première fois dans la lumière du soleil ? Je veux dire, j'étais là, cette bonne vieille Bella, maladroite et humaine, et tu étais là… sexy comme l'enfer, parfait, fort et meurtrier… je veux dire, merde Jasper, tu es un putain de vampire, un cow-boy et un soldat, le tout enveloppé dans un seul homme. Que peut-on trouver, putain, de plus sexy que ça ? ''

Il se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers moi. Nous nous sommes arrêtés de marcher et il me regarda avec des yeux d'onyx…

Il se retourna rapidement et se tint derrière moi. Il me chuchota à l'oreille et son souffle glacial me fit frissonner : '' - Va jusqu'au pied de cet arbre… ''

J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit et me suis dirigée vers l'arbre. Il frotta son érection contre moi et murmura : '' - C'est à **mon **tour de jouer avec les humains à présent. Commence à grimper, Bella. ''

J'ai tourné la tête pour protester et ai été accueillie avec une rapide petite tape sur le cul. J'ai sursauté et il murmura à nouveau : '' - Grimpe à ce putain d'arbre, Bella. Ne me le fait pas dire à nouveau. ''

Ma petite culotte est devenue instantanément trempée. Je me suis agrippée à l'arbre et me suis mise à grimper. Il montait avec moi, son corps protégeant le mien, mais il ne m'offrait aucune aide. Il s'est ensuite mis à embrasser mon cou pendant que je montais. J'ai gémi : '' - Comment suis-je censée monter si tu fais ça ? ''

Il grogna dans le creux de mon cou alors qu'il léchait lentement mon cou et mes épaules avec de longs coups de langue : '' - Endurcis-toi, soldat… tu dois être prête pour la guerre et tu dois apprendre à te concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir sans te laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. Tu dois rester concentrée sur ton travail, indépendamment de toute peur que tu pourrais ressentir. En ce moment, ton travail est de monter au sommet de cet arbre. Ce que je te fais n'est donc pas important… tu ne dois pas t'arrêter avant d'atteindre ce putain de sommet. C'est un putain d'ordre, Bella. ''

J'ai pris une grande respiration et continué l'escalade pendant que Jasper léchait et suçait mon cou et mes épaules. Il a traîné sa main jusqu'à ma cuisse et sous ma robe. Je me suis mise à haleter… en partie sous son toucher et en partie à cause de l'escalade de ce putain d'arbre. Mes jambes ont fléchi quand ses doigts ont effleuré l'humidité entre mes jambes, glissant doucement contre la soie trempée.

_Concentres-toi sur ta tâche, Bella… _

J'ai continué à grimper. Il a ensuite laissé son corps un peu plus bas que le mien alors qu'il soulevait l'arrière de ma robe. Je sentais son sexe durci se contracter contre mon cul et j'ai fermé les yeux.

_Continue de grimper, Bella… _

J'ai ouvert les yeux et stabilisé mes mains et mes jambes tremblantes du mieux que j'ai pu avant de reprendre mon ascension. Il embrassait maintenant le bas de mon dos, juste au-dessus de l'élastique de ma culotte. Il suçait et léchait ma peau, sa langue glissant doucement autour de mes hanches en les mordillant de temps en temps. J'ai gémi : '' - Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, bordel ? '' Mais j'ai tout de même continué de grimper. Je n'étais plus très loin du sommet.

Il a saisi le bord de ma culotte avec ses dents et il a grogné quand il l'a arraché. Je coulais à ce point et il lécha goulûment l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Il remonta ensuite lentement contre moi en enlevant sa chemise et en la laissant tomber sur le sol. Il me murmura à l'oreille : '' - Je vais te baiser comme un fou, chérie. Tu vois, tu m'as fait monter dans ce même arbre quand j'étais humain. Tu m'as fait grimper jusqu'au sommet pendant que tu me distrayais. Tu m'as dit que je devais me préparer pour la faire guerre et tu n'as pas gardé ta bouche et tes mains loin de mon corps pendant toute mon ascension jusqu'au sommet de cet arbre. Lorsque nous sommes parvenus au sommet, tu t'es étendue sur une branche épaisse et j'ai dû ramper au-dessus de toi. J'ai dû regarder le sol tout le temps que je suis resté sur toi… mais tu as enroulé tes ailes autour de moi et tu m'as rappelé que je devais me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir et de ne laisser rien d'autre me distraire. Je t'ai alors regardé dans les yeux et tout le reste a disparu. Quand c'est arrivé… putain… c'était hallucinant, Bella. Crois-moi, tu me remercieras quand nous aurons terminé. ''

_Putain de merde… je suis encore plus excitée maintenant… pas étonnant qu'il soit masochiste… quand je pense que j'ai fait cette merde pour lui… _

Nous avons finalement atteint le sommet et Jasper se coucha sur une branche épaisse. L'oxygène était plus rare ici. Non seulement nous étions au sommet d'une colline assez haute, mais aussi au sommet d'un très grand arbre. J'ai essayé de ne pas regarder en bas. Il m'observait alors que je m'accrochais à l'arbre. '' - Fais demi-tour et grimpe au-dessus de moi, Bella. ''

_Concentres-toi sur la tâche à accomplir… _

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et ne me suis concentrée sur rien d'autre alors que je tendais une main tremblante vers sa cuisse. Une fois que j'ai eu la main posée sur son jean, je me suis retournée et j'ai commencé à ramper sur lui, le saisissant étroitement pendant que j'avançais. Il respirait aussi fort que moi quand je me suis assise sur l'érection qui gonflait son jean et que j'ai laissé pendre mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je me suis couchée sur sa poitrine de marbre et je me suis agrippée à lui. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement.

Il a glissé ses mains sur mes épaules et dans mes cheveux, soulevant ma tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient brillants et noirs comme la nuit. Le soleil envoyait ses rayons à travers les branches en faisant scintiller sa peau pâle. Il était si beau.

'' - Bella, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, bébé. Détends-toi. '' Il m'envoya un peu de calme et je me suis immédiatement sentie mieux. Je me suis assise et me suis agrippée à ses hanches pour me soutenir. Il a glissé doucement une main sous moi pour atteindre sa braguette. J'ai haleté quand j'ai senti sa main effleurer mon centre pour déboutonner son jean et ouvrir la fermeture Éclair. Il souleva ses hanches avec moi toujours solidement accrochée à lui et il a descendu son jean et son boxer jusqu'à ses genoux.

Il a fallu que je regarde vers le sol et je me suis soudainement sentie étourdie. Jasper a pris mon bras et m'a soutenu : '' - Regarde-moi, Bella… ne regarde rien d'autre que mes yeux. ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et le regardai dans les yeux. Il passa ses mains sur mes bras avant de descendre vers le bas de ma robe. Il l'a soulevé par-dessus ma tête et j'ai levé les bras pour qu'il finisse de l'enlever. Il l'a lâché et je l'ai presque vu tomber sur le sol mais il a pris mon menton dans sa main. '' - Garde les yeux sur moi. ''

Il a passé son pouce sur ma fente et j'ai passé le mien sur la tête de sa bite , faisant tourbillonner mon pouce sur les perles d'humidités qui sortaient.

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement et me murmura : '' - Quel est le mot de sécurité ? ''

J'ai souri un peu : '' - Ananas. ''

Sa bouche s'est relevée en un sourire malicieux : '' - Oublie ce putain de mot de sécurité… tu es dans des eaux trop profondes pour faire demi-tour à présent. ''

Il a plié les genoux et saisi la branche d'arbre avec ses mollets avant de me soulever au-dessus de son érection palpitante. J'ai glissé sur lui facilement alors qu'il se gaînait pleinement en moi. Nous avons tous les deux gémi de plaisir.

Je n'ai pas détaché mes yeux des siens quand il a attrapé mes hanches et s'est mis à me déplacer de haut en bas sur sa bite.

Il a démarré lentement, me déplaçant le long de sa queue épaisse et dure. J'étais tellement humide qu'il glissait facilement dans et hors de moi et il a commencé à bouger ses hanches pour répondre aux miennes. Mon corps était couvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur que je n'avais pas quand mon vampire de mari sexy m'avait fait faire l'ascension de cet arbre gigantesque.

Dès que je me suis sentie suffisamment à l'aise, il s'est mis à me marteler par en dessous. J'ai fermé les yeux après l'avoir lâché et tendu mes mains pour m'accrocher aux branches les plus proches pour me stabiliser. Je me suis agrippée étroitement pendant qu'il me baisait comme un fou. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour me concentrer sur le monde qui m'entourait et qui devenait flou autour de moi… ma tête retomba sur mes épaules mais j'ai gardé mes yeux ouverts. Cette fois, le monde était sans dessus dessous… mais je me sentais trop bien pour même m'en soucier. Son pouce frottait mon clitoris alors qu'il grognait et j'entendais le claquement de notre peau à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrions. Il avait raison… je n'oublierais sûrement pas de le remercier pour ça plus tard.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai retrouvé mes moyens et me suis mise à le baiser en retour, ne donnant pas une merde d'être si haut. Il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

J'ai serré mes genoux contre ses hanches pour avoir un certain appui et je l'ai ensuite attrapé par les hanches avant de me mettre à bouger pour aller à sa rencontre. Je me perdais en lui. Je me suis concentrée sur ses yeux qui transperçaient les miens.

Le miel commençait à remplacer l'onyx dans ses yeux. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et sa respiration en lambeaux reflétait parfaitement la mienne. Il gémissait doucement en me regardant et le bruit seul a suffi pour me mettre sur le bord. Je gémissais aussi, mais je ne sortais que des oh et des ah… ma propre langue m'étant devenue étrangère dans mon esprit alors que je concentrais tous les atomes de moi-même sur ce Dieu du sexe qui était au-delà de magnifique et qui frappait furieusement en moi.

Il grognait maintenant alors qu'il approchait de son apogée. Il a retiré son doigt de mon clitoris et l'amena à mes lèvres. Je l'ai sucé avidement et il grogna : '' - Merde… tu es tellement sexy, putain, Bella… ''

Il s'est rapidement assis et a saisi mon cul, me déplaçant de haut en bas de sa bite. Mes genoux étaient encore crispés autour de ses cuisses quand il me serra étroitement et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

Il suçait fortement mon cou, sans doute pour me marquer. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou et mes doigts agrippaient ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et chuchota dans mon oreille, son souffle glacé m'envoyant des frissons à travers le corps : '' - Merde… Bella… sais-tu à quel point tu m'as manqué, putain ? '' Il murmura ensuite avec séduction et en respirant lentement : '' - Personne n'a jamais réussi à me faire me sentir comme tu le fais… et je ne suis plus fragile, bébé… bientôt tu ne le seras plus non plus… imagine seulement jusqu'à quel point je vais pouvoir te baiser et ensuite… je vais faire tout ce que, putain, j'ai toujours voulu faire avec toi… et j'ai une putain de bonne imagination, Bella… ''

J'ai gémi : '' - Oh putain, Jasper… '' Il m'avait baisé tellement fort que je ne voyais rien autour de moi mais du flou dû aussi à la hauteur et à la légèreté de l'air. Mon esprit était dans l'euphorie… il m'avait réellement baisé comme un fou.

Ses mains traînaient sur mes cuisses avant qu'il n'effleure mon clitoris humide avec ses doigts… il s'est arrêté de me marteler pour se mettre à rouler ses hanches contre les miennes, faisant de longs mouvements lents. Il a chuchoté à mon oreille : '' - J'ai maintenant le pouvoir de manipuler ton corps, Isabella… '' Il a glissé son doigt entre mes plis et a frotté mon clitoris en faisant doucement des cercles lents tout en m'envoyant un flux régulier de luxure de bonheur, de désir et d'euphorie.

Je me suis effondrée sur son épaule en ayant du mal à rester consciente. Tout mon corps tremblait. Il a un peu reculé sa tête : '' - Regarde-moi, Bella… '' J'ai essayé mais je n'arrivais pas soulever ma tête. Il a alors frotté mon clitoris un peu plus fort et m'a dit d'une voix pleine d'autorité : '' - Regarde-moi maintenant, Bella ! ''

Il m'a fallu toute ma force pour lever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux… mais j'ai été récompensé par un magnifique sourire et par des yeux noirs brillant de luxure. Il me regardait, appréciant vraiment de me voir jouir et complètement me défaire.

Tout mon corps fut secoué de spasmes et je me suis crispée autour de lui. J'ai gémi son nom… incapable de fournir beaucoup plus d'énergie pour autre chose que de jouir. Mon corps était en apesanteur et je ne voyais plus rien… la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de ressentir le plaisir intense qui parcourrait tout mon corps et je me suis effondrée dans ses bras.

Cela a entraîné sa libération et sa semence froide était juste ce qu'il me fallait pour éteindre le feu qui parcourait mon corps…

Il me tenait étroitement serrée contre lui alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il a repoussé les cheveux qui étaient collés sur mon front par la sueur et me regarda : '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai frémi à nouveau quand une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'a traversé en entendant seulement sa voix de velours. Il a rit doucement et les vibrations de son rire n'ont rien fait pour arrêter les répliques de traverser mon corps. '' - Ouais, voilà ce que tu faisais pour moi, Bella, jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à ça, en tout cas… et que je sois meilleur pour me battre. Il semble que nous serons désormais davantage à armes égales. ''

Je me suis blottie un peu plus contre sa poitrine et j'ai attendu patiemment de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Il m'a tenu pendant un petit moment et j'ai finalement été capable de bouger sans avoir de spasmes. J'ai levé la tête et regardai dans ses yeux de miel. J'ai souri : '' - Merci. ''

Il a ri : '' - J'ai payé ma dette. '' Il m'embrassa ensuite doucement et m'a tenu pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur la branche. Il a gardé son bras autour de ma taille pendant qu'il atteignait son jean et son boxer pour les remettre en place. Le reste de nos vêtements était au pied de l'arbre et quelque part dans les branches.

Il a souri quand il a mis mes jambes autour de sa taille : '' - Je vais t'aider à redescendre, chérie. '' J'ai souri et me suis blottie dans son cou pendant qu'il descendait. Il me déposa au sol et sauta de nouveau dans l'arbre pour décrocher ma robe qui était coincée sur une branche.

Il me l'a tendu et je me suis habillée. Il a abandonné sa chemise et ma culotte était déchirée alors je l'ai laissé également. Il me tenait par la main pendant que nous retournions à notre prairie et j'ai pensé…

_Je me fiche de ce que je dois faire pour gagner cette putain de bataille… je ne vais pas le perdre à nouveau…ils veulent se battre contre ma famille ? Très bien… nous allons mettre fin à cette putain d''affaire une fois pour toute…ils voulaient une guerre… hé bien, ils peuvent être certain qu'ils vont en avoir une désormais…_

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre :'' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil. **

**chansons pour ce chapitre : We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails. **

**You save me by Kenny Chesney. **

**Whispering Fingertips by Flyleaf. **

**When I Said I Do by Clint Black.**

**Adresse de la playlist de mistyhaze420 sur son profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit **

**POV Jasper **

Je tenais la main de Bella alors que nous marchions sur le vieux chemin de terre qui menait à notre prairie. Ses émotions étaient le miroir des miennes… le bonheur, le contentement, l'amour, l'inquiétude, la détermination…

J'ai regardé ses yeux chocolat pailletés d'or et j'ai espéré que sa capacité de camouflage me permettrait de voir ses yeux de couleur chocolat de temps en temps. Ce serait utile pour des jeux de rôles… que je puisse faire semblant qu'elle soit de nouveau humaine… elle arrive même à faire croire que son cœur bat…

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes sur le point d'entrer en guerre contre les Volturi et que la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est ce que je vais faire avec elle quand elle sera de nouveau indestructible… je dois sortir mon esprit du caniveau… _

'' - Hé, bébé ? Que va te faire mon venin ? Avec ton âme d'ange, tu ne seras pas un vampire complet, pas vrai ? ''

Elle haussa les épaules : '' - Je ne sais pas, Jazz. Peut-être que Peter pourra nous donner une certaine lumière puisque tous mes souvenirs ne sont pas encore revenus. '' Elle soupira ensuite : '' - Je veux que mes putains de souvenirs reviennent. Je n'aime pas ne pas me rappeler l'ensemble de notre passé commun. ''

Je lui ai souri : '' - Ça ne tardera plus, Bella. Très bientôt. ''

Elle me sourit : '' - Tu as raison. Penses-tu que nous devrions rentrer chez Peter, compte tenu des récents événements ? ''

J'ai haussé les épaules : '' - Appelons-le. ''

J'ai sorti mon téléphone mais je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir de signal. '' - Bella, je vais grimper dans un arbre et voir si je peux capter un signal. ''

Une fois que j'ai atteint le sommet, j'avais mon signal et j'ai pu l'appeler.

'' - Je te manque déjà, enfoiré ? '' me répondit-il.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir : '' - Énormément, Peter. J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Je me souviens de tout maintenant. Je connais le plan de Bella et je sais que les Volturi vont arriver. Si nous revenions maintenant pour pouvoir nous préparer ? ''

Il soupira : '' - Non, profitez tout simplement de votre nuit. Le reste de la famille sera là demain. J'ai appelé Carlisle et je lui ai dit d'amener aussi Alice et Edward, donc tout le monde sera là. Je préfère tout dire en une seule fois alors nous allons les attendre. ''

'' - Très bien… j'ai l'impression que j'avance en aveugle, mec. J'ai toujours eu le temps de me préparer avant une bataille, mais là, nous n'avons tout simplement pas de temps devant nous. ''

Il a ri : '' - Jasper, tu te prépares pour cette bataille depuis près de 150 ans… Bella et moi nous sommes préparés depuis beaucoup plus longtemps… tout ira bien. Bella n'a jamais échoué. ''

'' - D'accord, Peter. Si vous dites tous les deux que tout ira bien alors je vais vous faire confiance. ''

'' - Très bien, amusez-vous ce soir et souviens-toi qu'elle est encore fragile alors soit prudent, bordel de merde ! Si tu finis par la baiser à mort, tu vas ruiner l'ensemble de la fichue chose. En plus… j'**ai** envie de la tuer. Elle me bat toujours et pour n'importe quoi… elle me surclasse aussi. C'est ma seule chance de remboursement. ''

J'ai ri : '' - C'est assez minable, mec. ''

'' - Dis-lui que je vais l'attendre… hahahahaha . '' Il se mit à rire comme un maniaque au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

J'ai fermé mon téléphone et je suis redescendu rejoindre Bella. Elle sourit : '' - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? ''

Je lui ai simplement transmis le message, à savoir que nous pouvions rester ici ce soir et nous amuser et elle a été heureuse d'apprendre que nous n'avions pas besoin de partir avant demain. Elle roula les yeux quand je lui ai dit que Peter était heureux de la tuer.

Nous sommes arrivés dans la prairie et elle a souri : '' - Hé, allons nous baigner ! ''

J'ai ri : '' - Je me souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes baignés…

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit : '' - Ouais… tu as sauté dans l'eau et tu as fait semblant de te noyer alors j'ai sauté dans l'eau pour essayer de te sauver. ''

Je n'ai pas pu cacher le sourire à manger de la merde qui ornait mon visage : '' - Hé bien, tu portais cette petite robe blanche et je voulais réellement te voir en elle… mouillée. Tu étais couchée dans l'herbe et je voyais tes petits tétons roses et baise-moi… tu n'avais pas de culotte… ''

Elle a ri : '' - Ouais, je m'en souviens. Tu n'étais pas beaucoup mieux dans ton caleçon blanc. J'ai senti ton désir et j'ai levé les yeux… et j'ai vu le P'tit Général debout et complètement attentif contre le tissu mouillé… '' Elle se lécha les lèvres de façon séduisante et j'ai senti son désir augmenter de façon spectaculaire.

J'ai ri : '' - Hé bien, au moins tu as toujours ta libido. ''

Elle roula les yeux : '' - Ouais, hé bien au moins, je ne suis pas retournée dans ma chambre pour me masturber. ''

Je me suis arrêté pour la regarder alors qu'elle supprimait un petit rire : '' - Tu as vu ça ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Hé bien… je suis sortie pour te donner un peu d'intimité et parce que Peter s'est montré à ce moment-là… ''

'' - Quoi ? Peter a vu ça aussi. '' Bon Dieu, merde. C'est assez minable.

Elle a ri : '' - Ce n'est pas grave, Jazz. J'ai été flatté. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Donc, tu tombais pour moi, même alors, hein ? Tu es un couguar. ''

Elle a ri : '' - C'est faux ! ''

J'ai hoché la tête : ''- Quel âge as-tu ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas exactement… '' Répondit-elle lentement en se mordant les lèvres. J'ai croisé mes bras et penché ma tête : '' - Laisses-moi te le rappeler alors… tu auras 2173 ans cette année. ''

Elle me sourit : '' - Seigneur, je suis un couguar. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'as pas supplié pour ça et en plus tu avais 17 ans quand nous avons fait l'amour… les choses étaient différentes à l'époque… et tu te préparais à partir pour l'armée… tu étais un homme. ''

J'ai ri : '' - C'était mon 17ème anniversaire… ça ne faisait donc qu'une seule journée que j'avais passé mes 16 ans. Mais **j'étais **un homme et si tu avais essayé de me faire attendre une année de plus, je serais mort de frustration sexuelle et rien de tout ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu. ''

Elle s'est poussée en moi en roulant les yeux avant de s'arrêter pour me sourire avec ce petit sourire sexy qu'elle a et s'est mordue les lèvres : '' - Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, Jazz. Tu étais si confiant et si sûr de ce que tu ressentais… et je devais m'asseoir et te regarder tous les jours travailler dans les champs… tu étais tout bronzé et en sueur… putain, tu me rendais folle. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Toi aussi, tu me rendais fou… je faisais tout mon possible pour te séduire… mais j'étais juste un gamin, réellement… je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ai marché. '' Elle a ri : '' - Tu n'as aucune idée de comment tu étais absolument adorable et incroyablement sexy, Jazz. Tu étais un esprit libre… tu m'as fait me sentir réelle. Tu étais doux et fort. Tu étais sauvage mais un gentil garçon de cœur… tu étais simplement… absolument parfait pour moi. Tu l'es toujours. ''

'' - Tu es parfaite pour moi aussi, Bella. Surtout maintenant… toutes ces années où tu m'as aidé et où tu m'as dit à quoi m'attendre… tu étais là. Tout c'est passé exactement comme tu me l'avais dit. J'ai toujours été étonné par toi, Bella… tu étais si intelligente et drôle. Puis, quand tu m'as parlé de ton passé, j'ai été en complète admiration devant toi. Tu étais si résistante et solide… rien à voir avec une de ces femmes quelconques que j'avais déjà vu… de réussir à revenir après tout ce que tu avais vécu… tu m'as donné envie d'être comme ça pour toi. Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi. ''

Elle m'a souri et m'a caressé la joue doucement : '' - Jasper, tu m'as rendu extrêmement fière de toi. Tu es l'homme le plus dur que j'ai jamais rencontré et je serais honorée de combattre à tes côtés, bébé, mais ce soir, nous allons nous concentrer sur nous, ici, et de nouveau réunis… réellement cette fois. ''

Elle leva ses yeux de biche sur moi en souriant alors qu'elle laissait traîner ses doigts sur ma poitrine. Son désir augmentait…

J'ai tendu les bras pour saisir ses hanches et l'attirer plus près de moi. '' - Es-tu en train d'essayer de me séduire, Madame Robinson ? ''

Elle a accroché mon jean avec ses doigts et tiré mes hanches contre les siennes : '' - Oui, bien sûr que je le fais, pourquoi ? Ça marche ? ''

_Putain… ouais, bien sûr que ça marche…_

'' - Peut-être… '' Je me suis arrêté de parler en la regardant et me suis mordu la lèvre dans l'anticipation.

Elle m'a donné un petit demi-sourire malicieux et s'est mise à glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les muscles du bas de mon abdomen. Elle a continué en passant ses doigts doucement sur mes hanches puis elle est passée derrière moi pour continuer sur mon dos. J'ai senti sa langue chaude glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale et j'ai réellement frissonné. Je me suis rapidement retourné et pris son bras : '' - Bella, j'ai promis à Peter de ne pas te baiser à mort ce soir et j'aimerais vraiment tenir cette promesse. Tu vas donc devoir garder ta langue pour toi pendant un certain temps, chérie. Ton corps humain a besoin de temps pour récupérer et j'ai peur que tu ne sois usée avant que Peter n'ait eu la chance de te tuer. ''

Elle a ri : '' - Ça, ça le ferait vraiment chier, pas vrai ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Ouais… il veux un remboursement parce que tu le surclasses. '' J'ai ensuite demandé : '' - Quel est ton grade ? Tu me surclasses ? ''

Elle leva les yeux : '' - Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais ça aurait-il de l'importance ? ''

_D'une part, ce serait sexy comme l'enfer qu'elle ait autant de pouvoir… mais je suis un homme… et tu sais quoi, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre. C'est Isabella, mon ange de la guerre dur à cuire… je ne donne pas une merde de quel rang elle peut-être parce qu'elle est à moi. _

Après mon débat interne, je lui ai souri : '' - Non, ce n'est pas important. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Hé bien tant mieux, parce que Peter m'a appelé Major dans l'un de mes rêves alors peut-être que nous avons le même grade. ''

_Merci, Seigneur… _

'' - C'est génial, Bella. '' Dis-je doucement alors que je faisais une petite danse heureuse dans ma tête qu'elle ne me surclasse pas.

Elle s'est ensuite dégagée et a frappé ma poitrine : '' - Je peux sentir ton soulagement, Jasper. Tu ne veux pas que je sois plus gradée que toi… ''

J'ai ri : '' - Désolé, chérie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. ''

Elle a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et j'ai senti la détermination émaner d'elle. Elle a eu une lueur dans les yeux et elle a relevé les lèvres dans un petit sourire sexy et mauvais. Elle a ronronné : '' - À genoux, Jasper. ''

Mes genoux ont faibli et je suis tombé sur le sol… _Putain ouais… elle a retrouvé son putain de pouvoir…_

Un petit sourire arrogant est apparu sur son visage alors qu'elle me regardait : '' - Quel vilain garçon tu es, Jasper. Je pense que je vais devoir te rappeler à quel point je suis puissante… ''

Elle se pencha et prit mon menton dans sa main avant d'approcher son visage près du mien. Elle me regardait dans les yeux et les reflets d'or et les tourbillons dans les siens m'enivraient. Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes et la douceur de son souffle passait à travers moi en ajoutant un charme vertigineux au pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle a sorti sa langue pour la passer sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai ouvert la bouche et ma langue a caressé lentement la sienne. Elle s'est dégagée et passa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de les empoigner.

Elle me regarda ensuite avec un petit sourire sexy et murmura : '' - Puisque je dois garder ma langue chaude loin de toi, pourquoi n'utiliserais-tu pas ta petite langue humide pour me lécher la chatte. ''

_Voilà mon vilain petit ange…_

Je lui ai souri : '' - Oui, m'dame. '' J'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches et l'amenai près de moi. J'ai glissé mes mains sur ses cuisses si douces et relevé sa robe. J'ai sorti ma langue pour la faire glisser le long de ses plis humides et souples tandis que je continuais de la regarder. Elle pencha la tête et elle a resserré son emprise dans mes cheveux. Je suis arrivé sur ses cuisses et passai ma langue sur leurs faces internes en remontant jusqu'à son os pelvien. Elle a doucement gémi mon nom.

J'ai ensuite attaqué sa chatte. D'un seul mouvement, ses deux jambes étaient autour de mes épaules et j'avais mon bras derrière son dos pour la soutenir pendant que je la mettais sur le dos, mais comme j'avais toujours les genoux immobilisés, je n'y ai posé que la moitié supérieure . Son cul était en l'air alors que je tenais ses jambes écartées pour garder sa chatte sur mon visage. J'avais le visage enterré dans son petit coin de paradis et j'ai été heureux de n'avoir pas besoin de respirer.

Elle haletait en essayant de reprendre son souffle pendant que mon nez frottait son clitoris et que je la baisais avec ma langue. Elle avait lâché son emprise sur mes cheveux et avait le dos voûté sur le sol à présent. Elle a crié : '' - Putain ! ''

Je me suis alors souvenu de ce petit jeu auquel nous avions joué…

_***Quelques mois après le début de nos relations sexuelles, elle a commencé à me '' former '' pour les batailles à venir. Elle m'a dit que je les retiendrais probablement beaucoup mieux si elle menait cet enseignement sous forme de jeux sexuels. Elle était tellement perverse, putain… ça me rendait fou. _

_C'est la première fois qu'elle a utilisé son pouvoir pour m'empêcher de venir. J'étais allongé dans l'herbe, sur le dos, et elle m'avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. J'ai senti cette force incroyable me tenir… et je ne pouvais pas bouger quoi que ce soit sauf ma tête alors que mon corps gisait dans l'herbe. _

_Elle s'est mise à passer sa petite langue chaude sur chaque centimètre de mon corps et je ne pouvais rien faire pendant qu'elle me torturait. J'étais tellement dur que ça devenait pénible et elle me léchait et suçait partout sauf à l'endroit où j'en avais le plus besoin. _

_Ça a duré longtemps et à l'instant où elle a glissé sa langue humide à travers la fente de ma bite et léché le liquide séminal… j'ai pensé que j'allais imploser. J'ai essayé de bouger mes hanches pour qu'elle me prenne plus profond dans sa bouche mais j'étais toujours paralysé. _

_Elle se glissa ensuite sur mon corps et s'est positionnée au-dessus ma bite palpitante, faisant coulisser ses plis sur toute ma longueur, mais en ne la mettant pas en elle. J'étais incohérent à ce point, égaré quelque part entre le plaisir et la douleur, un mélange plus puissant que tout ce que je n'avais jamais connu._

_Je me suis mis à supplier : '' - S'il te plaît… putain… s'il te plaît… '' J'étais désorienté. Elle s'est penchée sur moi et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille : '' - Tu veux le contrôle, Jasper ? Prends-le ! ''_

_Elle s'est ensuite abattue sur ma bite et ma tête s'est soulevée quand j'ai crié : '' - Putain. '' Elle s'est mise à me chevaucher avec une putain de rage. Elle sautillait sur moi vite et fort… la douleur et le plaisir se sont intensifiés et je ne voulais rien de plus que de la baiser simplement en retour… mais mon corps ne bougeait pas. _

_Elle s'est penchée pour me regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle me baisait et elle a été sacrément près de gronder : '' - Tu veux ce putain de pouvoir, Jasper ? Défends-toi ! Concentres-toi sur le plaisir et reste concentré dessus malgré la douleur. Bouge ton putain de corps et lutte… contre moi… pour réussir ! '' _

_Elle m'a poussé plus loin et je voulais que mon corps se déplace… elle suçait et mordait mon cou en grondant quand elle le faisait. J'avais besoin de la baiser. Putain, j'avais besoin de jouir avant que je n'explose. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis concentré sur le déplacement de mes bras. J'ai bloqué les sensations que j'éprouvais et j'ai aussi fait l'impasse sur la façon dont elle se sentait au-dessus de moi, je me suis uniquement concentré sur le mouvement. _

_Ce fut une bonne chose qu'elle soit indestructible car à l'instant où j'ai réussi à déplacer mon bras, je l'ai attrapé rudement par les cheveux pour la plaquer au sol… je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal et elle aimait avoir la vie dure… _

_À la seconde où son dos a touché le sol, elle avait été suffisamment distraite pour laisser tomber le contrôle de sa puissance et mon corps s'est rapidement mis sur elle, la maintenant au sol pendant que je nouais mes doigts aux siens. J'ai plongé ma bite douloureuse dans sa petite chatte serrée et je l'ai baissé avec toute la force que j'avais en moi… grognant et grondant alors que l'urgence de ma libération occultait tout le reste. Cette putain de tâche était à portée de mains… jouir. Elle a crié mon nom alors qu'elle luttait contre l'emprise de mes mains sur elle, alors je me suis penché à son oreille pour murmurer : '' - Tu as raison, bébé… hurle mon putain de nom assez fort pour que le diable puisse l'entendre et qu'il sache exactement à qui, putain, tu appartiens… _

_Elle a gémi et voûté son dos et quand j'ai lâché ses mains elle les a rapidement mises derrière mon cou pour se relever légèrement. Elle était maintenant assise sur ma bite et mes mains tenaient son cul pendant que je la déplaçais de haut en bas sur ma queue palpitante. _

_Elle gémissait et elle murmura : '' - Putain, tu vas te mettre sur le dos maintenant, Jasper ! '' _

_J'ai senti son pouvoir alors que j'allais m'allonger sur le dos, mais je me suis concentré et me suis encore battu contre la traction. J'ai agi rapidement et je me suis retiré d'elle pour la retourner sur les mains et les genoux et poussai ma bite dans sa chatte à nouveau. J'ai attrapé ses hanches et me suis mis à la baiser rudement et vite. Elle criait encore mon nom alors que je grognais… incapable de faire beaucoup plus que ça. _

_J'ai agrippé ses cheveux et l'ai redressé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au ras de ma poitrine. J'ai joué avec son clitoris alors que je la serrais contre moi. J'étais si près et l'expérience du plaisir et de la douleur combinée avec le pouvoir que j'avais ressenti en prenant le contrôle de Bella… me plongea dans l'orgasme le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais connu… _

_Ses murs se sont resserrés autour de moi et j'ai joui tellement fort que je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre… je ne pouvais même pas crier… j'ai seulement haleté jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement vidé et suis tombé sur le sol. _

_Encore étourdi et désorienté par mon nuage de bonheur euphorique, je l'ai senti ramper à côté de moi et poser ses lèvres sur mon épaule. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas mis toute sa force dans son pouvoir pour que ce soit un peu plus facile pour moi. Elle m'a dit que ma '' formation '' allait devenir plus ardue. _

_Elle murmura : '' - Seigneur, Jasper… tu vas être un putain de vampire étonnant. La puissance qui est en toi, en étant humain… c'est irréel… je pensais que ça prendrait des mois avant que tu ne sois capable de te battre correctement. Tu es incroyable, putain. '' _

_J'ai pris une profonde respiration et me suis mis à rire : '' - Alors, ai-je retenu ta première leçon, chérie ? '' _

_Elle sourit contre mon épaule et gloussa : '' - Putain, haut la main, Jasper. '' ***_

Aujourd'hui, nous étions dans la prairie à nouveau, mais cette fois, l'élève était devenu le maître et putain, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux pour ça. Je devais seulement m'assurer de garder à l'esprit qu'elle était maintenant humaine.

Bella s'accrochait au terrain alors qu'elle se tortillait et hurlait. Je sentais qu'elle se rapprochait alors j'ai rapidement enlevé ma bouche de sa chatte et elle a ouvert les yeux sous le choc. '' - Qui a-t-il ? '' Sa respiration était en lambeaux.

J'ai posé son cul par terre et lui ai rapidement un peu de léthargie. Elle se détendit sur le sol et me regarda avec confusion. J'ai souri à ma revanche : '' - Tu veux jouir, Bella ? Bats-toi pour ça. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' Elle respirait rapidement alors qu'elle essayait de se lever tandis que je la maintenais au sol en lui envoyant un flux régulier de calme et de léthargie. Je me suis penché vers elle et murmurai : '' - Concentres-toi, bébé. Bloque tout le reste et concentres-toi uniquement sur ce que tu veux et ensuite le prendre, Isabella. Utilise ton pouvoir pour me vaincre. ''

Je me suis relevé et la regardai. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les miens et je sentais sa détermination sortir par vagues de son corps. J'ai avancé mes mains et ouvert mon jean. J'ai lentement descendu la fermeture Éclair et elle m'a jeté un mauvais sourire quand un éclair à frapper le sol à quelques mètres de nous. Il m'a pris au dépourvu et j'ai tourné la tête quand c'est arrivé, relâchant momentanément l'emprise de ma capacité sur elle.

_Petite renarde sournoise… _

Elle s'est rapidement mise à genoux et respira profondément : '' - Les mains derrière le dos, Jasper. Ne bouge pas, putain. ''

J'ai mis mes mains derrière mon dos, les accrochant ensemble pendant qu'elle attrapait mon jean et mon boxer pour les descendre à mes genoux. Une seconde plus tard elle glissait sa langue le long de ma bite et grattait légèrement ses dents sur ma peau. J'ai gémi : '' - Humm… Bella… '' J'ai fermé les yeux et décidé que ce serait bon pour sa confiance de lui laisser la victoire… et sa petite bouche chaude autour de ma bite douloureuse m'envoyait des sensations incroyables… je ne voyais aucune bonne raison pour l'arrêter.

Elle m'a pris dans sa bouche aussi loin qu'elle pouvait aller et pris ma base dans sa main. Je sentais sa langue glisser le long de mon arbre alors que sa bouche me suçait lentement et que sa main me serrait en frottant doucement. J'ai gémi et légèrement avancé mes hanches la faisant gémir autour de ma bite.

Elle a ouvert les yeux et me regarda alors que sa bouche se déplaçait le long de ma queue avec de profonds mouvements fermes. J'ai posé mes mains sur le sol derrière moi et je me suis mis à bouger mes hanches pour rencontrer sa bouche. J'ai pris soin de ne pas me pousser trop loin ou de lui faire du mal alors que je continuais de baiser sa petite bouche chaude.

Son emprise est devenue plus forte et elle gémissait autour de moi. J'ai continué de rouler mes hanches pour obtenir plus de moi-même dans sa bouche et j'ai laissé tomber ma tête en arrière et fermé les yeux à la sensation. Je sentais que je me rapprochais et elle a dû le sentir aussi parce qu'elle s'est dégagée provoquant un petit grognement de ma part.

Elle me sourit : '' - Couches-toi sur le dos. '' Je me suis couché, mais avant de le faire… j'ai attrapé ses jambes pour les emmener avec moi. Je l'ai tiré vers moi mettant sa chatte sur ma bouche et écartant ses jambes pour les mettre de chaque côté de ma tête, nous mettant dans la position 69. Quand sa bouche est restée ouverte sous le choc je l'ai relevé pour lui dire : '' - Tu pourrais faire un meilleur usage de cette bouche ouverte, chérie… '' Elle gémit et a pris ma bite de retour de plus belle dans sa bouche. J'ai de nouveau attaqué sa chatte avec ma bouche en la maintenant toujours quand elle a essayé de se déplacer. Je sentais mon corps se crisper avec toutes les succions difficiles de Bella. J'ai glissé deux doigts dans sa chatte pendant que je suçais lentement son clitoris. J'ai bougé mes hanches de nouveau vers la bouche de Bella et elle s'est mise à rouler les siennes au-dessus de moi… se faisant effectivement baiser avec mes doigts. J'ai senti ses dents glisser de la base au sommet encore une fois et j'ai explosé. J'ai remonté mes hanches, mais cette fois je ne les ai pas ramenés alors que je me mettais à gicler en profondeur dans sa gorge… je l'ai senti avaler tout de moi et j'ai ensuite senti ses murs se serrer étroitement autour de mes doigts et j'ai pu goûter ses sucs délicieux quand elle est venue. J'ai lapé doucement tout son jus pendant qu'elle léchait ma bite.

Elle s'est finalement effondrée et j'ai mis ses jambes sur le côté avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la mettre sur mes genoux. Elle haletait… : '' - Qui a gagné ? ''

J'ai souri à mon idiote de fille sexy : '' - Match nul ? ''

Elle me sourit avant de se blottir contre ma poitrine : '' - Match nul. '' Je lui ai laissé quelques minutes pour récupérer et elle a finalement bondi en disant : '' - Allez viens, allons nous baigner dans le style d'Adam et Ève. ''

Nous avons rapidement jeté nos vêtement, un peu surpris de les avoir gardés aussi longtemps. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras avant de sauter dans l'eau. Quand nous avons refait surface, elle s'est mise à rire : '' - Tu pourrais mettre en garde la fille, tu sais ? ''

J'ai gardé une expression sérieuse pour dire : '' - C'était une attaque sournoise, bébé. ''

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à nager et à jouer… profiter tout simplement d'être ensemble dans notre endroit favoris. Cette prairie gardait mes meilleurs souvenirs. Une fois que le soleil s'est mis à descendre, nous sommes sortis de l'eau. J'ai mis un pantalon de pyjama et elle a mis un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur noir correspondant. Elle était très belle. J'ai brossé ses longs cheveux pour elle et nous nous sommes assis sur le sac de couchage pour regarder le soleil se coucher.

J'ai entendu son estomac gargouiller alors j'ai allumé un feu. Elle a grillé des saucisses et fini avec des guimauves. Elle n'était pas très bonne pour faire cuire de la guimauve et elle a fini par en avoir partout sur les doigts. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter plus longtemps et j'ai attrapé sa main avant de mettre ses doigts dans ma bouche et lécher le produit collant provoquant un petit soupir de chacun de nous.

J'ai étudié son visage brillant à la lueur du feu de camp. Elle mangeait toujours et faisait un gâchis des guimauves. Elle me regarda et sourit : '' - Alors, raconte-moi quelque chose sur nous… quelle était la chose que je préférais faire quand nous étions ensemble ? ''

J'ai ri et levé les sourcils à sa question. Elle a ri : '' - À part ça, Jasper. Sors ton esprit du caniveau. ''

J'ai souri et j'y ai pensé pendant un moment. Je lui ai ensuite souri : '' - Tu aimais faire n'importe quoi, Bella, mais tu préférais grimper aux arbres. '' Elle pencha la tête : '' - Vraiment ? Dis m'en plus à ce sujet. ''

J'ai ri : '' - C'est vraiment très drôle. Lorsque j'avais 15 ans, je voulais t'apprendre à grimper dans un arbre parce que tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Mais, à chaque fois que j'essayais de te faire sauter pour attraper la première branche, tu attendais que je cligne des yeux et tu étais en haut de ce fichu sommet. Tu t'asseyais et tu regardais en bas en me disant : '' - Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, Jasper . C'est beaucoup plus facile d'atteindre le sommet de cette façon. '' Je riais avant de te dire : '' - Il ne s'agit pas d'être au sommet… il s'agit de profiter de la montée … '' Mais tu n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le comprendre. Quelques instants plus tard, tu étais à mes côtés pour réfléchir en te grattant la tête. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux en souriant à ce souvenir… elle était tellement têtue et si adorablement désemparée quand il s'agissait des humains. Elle n'avait jamais surveillé que des vampires. J'étais le premier humain qu'elle ait jamais vu de près. J'ai regardé dans sa direction et maintenant elle souriait.

J'ai souri et continué : '' - Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai finalement réussi à te convaincre d'essayer. Tu pensais que j'étais un gentilhomme parce je te laissais passer la première, mais réellement, je voulais voir ta petite culotte pendant que tu grimpais. ''

Elle a ri et m'a jeté une guimauve que j'ai facilement esquivée.

Elle a souri et enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux. '' - Dis-moi pourquoi j'aimais tellement monter aux arbres, Jasper. ''

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et me suis souvenu de « la nuit », comme je l'appelais dans mes souvenirs.

'' - Nous nous sommes mis à grimper. J'ai commencé à me balancer sur les branches, faisant l'idiot pour te faire rire. Je me souviens avoir pensé que c'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais entendue et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau. Tu te concentrais sur la montée, mais je me suis glissé derrière toi pour t'effrayer ou te faire sursauter. Tu voulais me gronder alors que tu riais, mais tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à le faire. Tu t'es mise à jouer avec moi, te faufilant sur moi et te balançant comme un singe. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour arriver au sommet et quand nous y sommes arrivés, j'étais fatigué et avais besoin d'une pause. Nous nous sommes assis sur une branche épaisse avec vue sur la montagne. ''

'' - Nous nous sommes mis à parler de choses et d'autres au hasard et tu m'as demandé quel moment de la journée je préférais. Je t'ai dit que j'aimais regarder le lever du soleil alors tu as regardé l'horizon et un instant plus tard, le ciel était noir. J'étais admiratif quand j'ai vu le soleil se lever. Les rayons du soleil apparaissaient et passaient sur nous. Tu me regardais et de la façon dont tu le faisais m'a fait frissonner. J'ai alors senti le changement de tes émotions… j'avais toujours senti ton amour pour moi, mais ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour que je voulais de toi. Mais à ce moment, j'ai senti la façon dont tu m'aimais se mettre à changer. Je me souviens avoir eu le sentiment que c'était impossible et que tu ne m'aimerais jamais comme je le voulais. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Je n'étais seulement qu'un paysan maigrichon qui n'avait absolument rien à offrir… j'étais d'une pauvreté minable et il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel en moi. ''

Bella était silencieuse alors qu'elle me regardait avec les yeux brillants. Je lui ai souri : '' - Quand je me suis senti comme ça, tu es devenu curieuse et tu m'as demandé « Pourquoi ressens-tu ces émotions, Jasper ? » J'étais nerveux et voulais regarder ailleurs mais je ne pouvais pas enlever mes yeux des tiens. Je t'ai dit que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça… tu as eu un sourire lumineux et as dit « Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que toi, Jasper. » ''

'' - Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu pensais que j'étais beau. Mais ensuite tu t'es penchée sur mon cou et respiré profondément. J'ai senti ton souffle sur ma peau et ça a réveillé toutes les hormones de mon corps. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais d'une voix tremblante. Tu as simplement soupiré : « - Tu as un parfum divin, Jazz. J'essaie de trouver quel parfum, mais… » Tu t'es penchée encore plus près et j'ai pensé que mon cœur allait exploser. J'étais en délire de te voir si proche. Tu t'es ensuite reculée et, avec un petit sourire parfaitement innocent, comme si tu ne savais pas l'effet que tu avais sur moi, tu m'as dit « - … Mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver quel parfum. C'est juste… toi. C'est tout à fait grisant, Jasper. » ''

'' - Je me rappelle comment je me sentais enivré par toi étant si proche. Tes réactions me poussaient à être un peu plus courageux. Je me suis alors penché sur ton cou en murmurant : '' - Puis-je, Bella ? ''

Tu as à peine murmuré oui. J'ai passé mon nez lentement le long de ton cou et de ton épaule, mais sans jamais te toucher. Tu sentais la fraise et le freesia… et aussi quelque chose d'autre… comme le parfum d'une femme plus âgée. ''

Elle gloussait et je lui ai souri.

Elle s'est mordu la lèvre et m'a regardé : '' - Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? ''

J'ai soupiré à ce souvenir… c'était la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais expérimenté à ce stade de ma vie… et ce n'était vraiment rien.

'' - Euh… quand je suis arrivé à ta nuque, j'ai entrouvert mes lèvres et je respirais très fort à ce point. Tu as gémi… putain, tu as réellement gémi. À cet instant, tu as réellement été effrayée parce que la seconde suivante, tu étais debout sur la branche, le dos contre l'arbre. Tu avais les yeux fermés et tu as murmuré : '' - Je suis vraiment désolée… que diable était-ce ? Pourquoi cette simple petite chose me fait sentir… tellement bien, putain ? ''

'' - C'était la première fois que tu jurais en face de moi. C'était tellement sexy… putain, les femmes à mon époque ne juraient vraiment pas. Je me suis levé en m'agrippant à la branche au-dessus de moi et me suis dirigé vers toi. Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux avant de dire : '' - Ce n'est pas grave, Bella. Puis-je essayer quelque chose ? Je te jure que je ne vais pas te toucher. '' Tu as hésité mais finalement hoché la tête.

J'ai alors souri et me suis approché de toi. J'ai murmuré : '' - Tends-moi ta main, la paume sur le dessus. ''

'' - Tu as fait ce que je demandais et j'ai placé ma main au-dessus de la tienne, aussi près que je le pouvais sans te toucher. Mes doigts effleuraient ta paume et passaient au-dessus de ton poignet… j'ai essayé de pousser tout ce que je ressentais à travers mes doigts en espérant que tu le sentes mais encore plus fort. Je te désirais tellement. Tu as gémi de nouveau et retiré ta main. Tu m'as regardé les yeux écarquillés alors que tu essayais de retrouver ton souffle et tu as murmuré : « - C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » Je ne pouvais pas parler alors j'ai hoché la tête. Mais tu as alors brisé mon cœur. Tu m'as regardé et tu as dit : « - Jasper… je suis sûre que c'est une réaction étrange… physique ou chimique… je n'ai jamais été autour d'un humain avant toi. Je ne suis pas habituée à avoir ta peau si près de la mienne… une fois que j'y serais habituée, je suis sûre que je n'y réagirais plus. » ''

J'ai fermé les yeux au souvenir de la douleur de cette mémoire particulière. Elle s'était infiltrée profondément en moi. J'ai pris un peu de temps pour me remettre avant de regarder de nouveau Bella qui m'a souri : '' - Il me semble que j'étais dans le déni. ''

J'ai ri doucement : '' - Ouais… mais bon, la nuit a pris fin peu après. Une fois que nous sommes finalement devenus un couple, nous sommes revenus souvent dans cet arbre pour regarder le lever du soleil ensemble et même si je savais que tu pouvais voler, tu as toujours insisté pour y grimper… tu disais que c'était la moitié de l'expérience en elle-même. Tu m'as dit que c'était quand nous avions grimpé ensemble pour la première fois dans cet arbre… que tu t'étais mise à tomber amoureuse de moi. ''

Elle s'est approchée pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle s'est blottie contre ma poitrine et soupira : '' - J'ai hâte de retrouver tous mes souvenirs. ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration : '' - Ouais, mais tu vas aussi retrouver tous les mauvais souvenirs, chérie. ''

Elle m'a regardé en souriant : '' - Ça en vaut la peine, Jazz. ''

Je me suis penché et j'ai placé un doux et gentil baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la relâcher et de prendre ma guitare. Elle gloussa quand j'ai mis mes bras autour d'elle et posé la guitare sur ses genoux. Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder et murmura : '' - Joue-moi une chanson, chéri . '' J'ai souri : '' - D'accord Bella. Je vais te jouer une chanson mais tu devras m'en jouer une aussi. Je veux voir si tu te souviens de mes leçons. Tu te rappelles comment monter à cheval, c'est donc une possibilité. ''

Elle mâcha ses lèvres mais hocha la tête. Je l'ai tenu plus près de moi et me suis mis à chanter une chanson de Kenny Chesnay : '' You Save Me ''

À chaque instant je suis un peu perdu

Mes chaînes sont toutes emmêlées, mes fils sont tous croisés

À chaque instant et ensuite je suis juste sur le bord

Balançant mes orteils au-dessus de la corniche

Remerciant Dieu que tu sois là

Parce que quand je me sens comme une balle tirée d'un pistolet

Parce que quand je me sens comme un pétard mouillé

Ou quand je suis un fugitif prêt à courir

Les yeux complètement hagards et fous

Peu importe où mon âme insouciante me conduit

Bébé, tu me sauves

C'est difficile d'aimer un homme qui a une âme de gitan

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais

Je ne sais pas comment tu sais

La parfaite chose à dire pour me sauver de moi-même

Tu es l'ange qui croit en moi quand personne ne le fait

Et je remercie Dieu que tu le fasses

Parce que quand je me sens comme une balle tirée d'un pistolet

Quand je me sens comme un pétard mouillé

Quand je suis un fugitif prêt à courir

Les yeux complètement hagards et fous

Peu importe où mon âme insouciante me conduit

Bébé, tu me sauves

Je sais que ce que je te dis est loin d'être suffisant

Que je ne pourrais pas vivre un jour sans ton amour

Quand je suis un navire ballotté sur les vagues

Sur un fil métallique en hauteur qui est prêt à se rompre

Après avoir eu à peu près tout ce que je pouvais prendre

Bébé toi, bébé tu me sauves

Quand je me sens comme une balle tirée d'un pistolet

Quand je me sens comme un pétard mouillé

Quand je suis un fugitif prêt à courir

Les yeux complètement hagards et fous

Peu importe où mon âme insouciante me conduit

Bébé, tu me sauves

Elle m'a souri alors qu'elle avait à nouveau les yeux brillant de larmes… faisant étinceler le chocolat et l'or encore plus. '' - C'était beau, Jasper. '' J'ai souri et lui embrassai les lèvres doucement. '' - Merci, bébé. Maintenant joue pour moi, chérie. Tu savais l'utiliser et tu aimais vraiment jouer de la guitare et chanter pour moi. ''

Elle rit : '' - D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. '' Elle a pris la guitare et s'est assise en face de moi, mettant l'instrument en son sein. Elle m'a souri doucement et a gratté la guitare pendant que sa confiance en elle revenait. Elle a ensuite fermé les yeux et s'est mise à jouer '' Fingertips Whispering '' de Flyleaf. C'était beaucoup lus dans le style de Bella. Autrefois, elle s'en servait pour me chanter des hymnes, mais elle s'était toujours tellement investie dans ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle se mit à improviser des accords et à jouer de façon beaucoup plus compliqués que je ne l'avais jamais entendu jouer auparavant. Cette chanson était parfaite pour elle.

Te contempler ressemble à un rêve

Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller de ce que j'ai finalement vu

Des cercles parfaits tournent en orbite

Suivant la trajectoire parfaite de tes mains parfaites

Quand je regarde dans tes yeux

C'est un monde auquel je ne crois pas

Je peux voir mon destin

Être comme toi

Un chuchotement du bout de tes doigts

Laisse tes empreintes digitales

Partout sur tout

Te contempler ressemble à un rêve

Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller de ce que j'ai finalement vu

Des cercles parfaits tournent en orbite

Suivant la trajectoire parfaite de tes mains parfaites

Un chuchotement du bout de tes doigts

Laisse tes empreintes digitales

Partout sur tout

Quand je regarde dans tes yeux

C'est un monde auquel je ne crois pas

Je peux voir mon destin

Être comme toi

Un chuchotement de tes doigts

Laisse tes empreintes digitales

Partout sur tout

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et essayé de penser correctement. Elle se balançait en rythme et s'était mise sur ses genoux. Elle avait été tellement prise par la musique qu'elle s'était complètement perdue en elle. Elle se tenait toujours à genoux devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux. Elle m'a donné un petit sourire malicieux et j'ai fondu. '' - Wouaou, Bella… c'était incroyable. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Merci, bébé. C'est comme la bicyclette, une fois que je l'ai eu en mains, j'ai su quoi faire… c'est assez sympa, hein ? ''

J'ai ri : '' - C'est très sympa, putain. ''

Elle a soulevé la guitare et me l'a tendu : '' - À ton tour. ''

J'ai repris la guitare et l'ai stabilisé sur mon genou . '' - D'accord, bébé, mais tu dois chanter celle-là avec moi, si tu la connais. ''

Elle sourit : '' - D'accord, chéri. ''

Je me suis mis à jouer du Clint Black : '' When I Said I Do .

Ces temps sont troublés et ces temps sont bons

Et ils vont toujours l'être, ils se lèvent et ils tombent

Nous prenons tous le chemin que nous devons prendre

Ensemble, toi et moi, les abandonnant tous

Profondément dans la nuit et à la lumière du jour

Il semble toujours le même, le véritable amour le fait toujours

Et ici, à tes côtés ou à un million de kilomètres au loin

Rien, jamais, ne va changer ce que je ressens

Et de la façon qu'elle est, ce n'est pas la même façon qu'elle a été

Lorsque je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire, je voulais dire que j'allais le faire jusqu'à la fin des temps

T'être fidèle et véritablement dévoué

C'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire

Bien que ce vieux monde continue de changer, le monde reste le même

Pour tous ceux qui nous ont précédés et qui vont main dans la main

Seul, toi et moi pouvons défaire ce que nous sommes devenus

Ce qui nous fait tellement plus qu'un homme et une femme

Et après tout ce qui apparaît et disparaît autour de nous

Et que nous avons transmis, seuls ici , dans nos rêves

Je sais qu'il y a un cœur solitaire dans chaque objets perdus et trouvés

Mais jamais toi et moi ne seront l'un d'eux

Nous avons découvert ce que signifie toujours

Lorsque je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire, je voulais dire que j'allais le faire jusqu'à la fin des temps

T'être fidèle et véritablement dévoué

C'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire

Plus vrai que vrai, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi

C'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit, c'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit

Quand je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire

Bella avait repris le refrain avec moi et quand la chanson a été terminée, elle avait posé sa main sur mon genou et me souriait doucement. Je me suis penché vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. J'ai chuchoté : '' - Je t'aime, Isabella… à jamais. '' Elle chuchota : '' - Je t'aime aussi. À jamais, Jasper. ''

J'ai posé la guitare plus loin et l'ai tiré vers le sac de couchage. Nous y sommes rentrés tous les deux en rampant et je l'ai tiré contre moi, la serrant contre ma poitrine. Nous avons parlé pendant un moment et elle m'a demandé : '' - Où est notre arbre, Jasper ? Est-ce celui dans lequel nous avons fait l'amour aujourd'hui ? '' J'ai souri : '' - Ouais, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps dans cet arbre à faire l'amour, à jouer ou à regarder le lever et le coucher du soleil. '' D'un seul coup, ça m'est revenu et je me suis assis. '' - Attends une seconde… '' Elle s'est relevée et m'a regardée d'un air inquiet : '' - Quel est le problème, Jazz ? '' Je me suis levé : '' - Je t'ai donné une lettre lors de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Je voulais que tu aies quelque chose de moi à garder avec toi. Tu savais que le moment viendrait pour toi de venir sur Terre alors tu as caché la lettre et cette prairie et le seul endroit où tu pouvais la cacher. Je parie que c'est dans notre arbre. Je reviens tout de suite. '' - J'ai couru vers l'arbre et l'ai escaladé en un temps-record. J'ai regardé autour du sommet et j'ai vu une large fissure. J'ai glissé mes doigts à l'intérieur et en retirai une longue et mince boîte de métal. J'ai cassé la serrure et l'ouvris. C'était bien ma lettre.

Je l'ai ramassé et j'ai sauté de ce putain d'arbre pour courir vers Bella. Elle était toujours assise et regardait le feu, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle a souri quand elle m'a vu : '' - L'as-tu trouvé ? ''

'' - Ouais. '' Je lui souris. Je me suis glissé dans le sac de couchage et l'ai serré contre moi. Elle s'est blotti dans ma poitrine. '' Lis-la pour moi, bébé. Il fait trop sombre pour mes yeux. '' J'ai souri : '' - D'accord, chérie. ''

_'' - Ma très chère Isabella, _

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ma chérie, comme l'histoire de nos vies. Jamais assez de temps pour te raconter les choses que je veux te dire… jamais assez de temps pour tout simplement profiter de l'autre. Notre temps est finalement épuisé. _

_Je déteste savoir que je ne me souviendrais pas de toi. Ma peau souffre déjà de la perte de tes caresses. Je vais t'enfermer dans les plus profondes cavernes de mon cœur et de mon esprit jusqu'à ce que tu me libères de ma prison. Tu m'as rendu vivant, Bella. Ma vie n'était rien avant toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu as commencé par être mon gardien silencieux, veillant sur moi… essayant de m'apporter du réconfort quand je pleurais et en m'aidant à me soulager de ma douleur. Tu es ensuite devenue mon amie et l'objet de mon premier et unique béguin d'adolescent. Je suis tombé tellement fort pour toi. _

_Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi forte que toi. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligente ou fidèle… je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un à qui je puisse te comparer. Tu m'as ruiné pour toute autre femme parce que je ne me donnerais jamais entièrement à quelqu'un d'autre. Je garderais toujours des parties de moi enfermées pour toi. Tu es parfaite pour moi… le corps d'une femme sexy et le cœur d'un ange… qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que ça ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'aime, bébé. Je suis prêt à commencer la phase suivante de notre voyage et autant je suis effrayé par ce qui est sur le point de m'arriver, je ne suis plus effrayé en sachant que tu vas faire cette expérience directement avec moi pendant toute sa durée. Je vais te rendre fière, Bella. Je serais le plus grand fils de pute que le monde des vampires n'aura jamais connu et quand nous serons de nouveau réunis, je vais avoir trouvé un moyen de concilier cette partie de moi-même, mais sache que ce ne sera seulement qu'une partie et pas l'ensemble de la chose. Je vais être en mesure de combattre à tes côtés. C'est toi et moi contre le monde, bébé. Cette chose entre nous n'aura jamais de fin._

_Alors, maintenant que l'obscurité est à notre porte, ces trois choses demeurent… la foi , l'espérance et l'amour. Mais le plus grand des trois est l'amour. _

_À toi pour toujours_

_Jasper. ''_

Elle pleurait doucement alors j'ai glissé la lettre dans sa boîte et l'ai fermé pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et a murmuré : '' - Nous aurons notre éternité, Jasper. ''

Je pouvais goûter le sel de ses larmes mélangé avec la douceur de son parfum et la puissance de ses émotions m'envahirent… sa peau était si chaude et je me suis souvenu…

_*** '' - Pourquoi ta peau est si chaude, Bella ? '' demandais-je alors que je passais mes doigts sur son ventre nu. Elle gloussa : '' - C'est parce que je suis remplie d'amour, Jasper. Mon amour pour toi brûle chaudement et met mon âme en feu. Quand nous sommes dépourvus de chaleur… nous sommes dépourvus d'amour. C'est pourquoi les plus profondes cavernes de l'enfer sont si froides… c'est pourquoi les démons et les vampires sont si froids… ils ne ressentent pas d'amour. '' ***_

Avec elle contre ma peau et sa respiration dans son baiser… je me sentais chaud. Je me sentais complètement enveloppé d'amour.

Elle a posé sa tête sur ma poitrine et j'ai joué avec ses cheveux. Après quelques minutes, j'ai soupiré : '' - Hé, Bella ? Est-ce que Lily t'a trouvé ? ''

Elle se leva et me regarda en état de choc. '' - Comment sais-tu ça ? ''

Je me suis redressé excité : '' - Elle t'a donc trouvé ? Est-ce qu'elle va participer à la lutte ? A-t-elle contribué au recrutement ? ''

Elle hocha la tête, encore confuse, et murmura : '' - Comment le sais-tu ? ''

J'ai souri et pris ses mains dans les miennes. '' - La dernière journée de ma vie, Bella. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Lily et je lui ai tout dit. Je pensais qu'elle allait la jeter et croire que je délirais, mais je connaissais ma sœur… je savais qu'elle serait en mesure de mettre les morceaux ensemble. Elle devait d'abord apprendre que j'étais mort ce jour là, tout comme le disais ma lettre et qu'aucun corps n'avait jamais été trouvé. Je pensais que le jour de sa mort, elle irait au Paradis et qu'elle se rendrait compte que je n'y étais pas. Ce serait son deuxième indice. Je lui avais dit de demander autour d'elle pour te voir où de voir Peter et qu'elle apprendrait rapidement la réputation que vous aviez tous les deux. Je lui ai dit que la seule chose que tu n'avais pas réussi à faire, c'était de rassembler une armée au Paradis. Dieu t'avait donné la permission de former une armée, mais tu devais la recruter… il ne créerait plus de soldats. ''

Elle pleurait à nouveau : '' - Tu as fait ça ? ''

Je l'ai prise sur mes genoux : '' - Oui, bébé. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir de soldats… tu m'avais dit plusieurs fois de quelle manière les anges vous évitaient, Peter et toi… ils avaient peur de vous parce qu'ils avaient vu vos cicatrices et qu'ils savaient que vous étiez les deux seuls anges à être jamais revenu de l'Enfer. Qu'ils vous parlaient à peine, et qu'ils allaient encore moins vous rejoindre. Au Paradis, Dieu était le seul à vous montrer de la compassion à Peter et à toi. J'ai pensé que Peter finirait par venir sur terre pour me chercher parce que je savais que Peter voudrait t'aider. Je savais qu'alors tu serais seule. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te savoir seule tout en composant avec le fait de me surveiller. J'ai donc demandé à Lily de te trouver… je lui ai alors demandé de t'aider en recrutant des soldats parmi les familles de vampires. J'ai pensé que s'ils savaient qu'il y avait une chance de sauver leurs proches, ils allaient te rejoindre et t'aider. C'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour toi avant mon départ, Bella. Est-ce que ça a marché ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Oui, j'ai parlé avec Lily il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a dit que nous avions plusieurs centaines de soldats, mais ne m'a pas donné de chiffres exacts. Elle m'a dit qu'ils seraient prêts à se battre quand je les appellerais au combat. ''

Je l'ai serré plus près de moi, ne pouvant pas contenir mon bonheur : '' - Nous allons vraiment le faire, Bella. Nous sommes vraiment une équipe d'enfer. ''

Elle a souri et m'a serré contre elle . '' - Putain, bien sûr que nous le sommes. ''

J'ai souri et me suis glissé dans le sac de couchage, la tirant avec moi. '' - Hé bien, tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, chérie. C'est la dernière nuit où tu vas être en mesure de le faire et nous avons une rude journée de prévue pour demain. ''

Elle se blottit contre moi et soupira : '' - Bonne nuit, Jasper. ''

Je l'ai embrassé sur le front et l'ai tenu serré contre moi : '' - Bonne nuit, Bella. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre : '' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Chansons pour ce chapitre : I'm So Sick by Flyleaf .**

**Mad World by Gary Jules. **

**Real Mothafuckin' G's by Eazy E.**

**Adresse de la playlist de mistyhaze420 sur son profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton remarquable travail. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-neuf **

**Le rêve de Bella **

_C'était notre dernière nuit ensemble. Nous avions passé une fois de plus notre plan en revu. J'avais décidé d'aller chercher le Diable au lieu d'attendre qu'il vienne nous attaquer. J'étais déjà fatiguée d'attendre pour obtenir mon éternité avec Jasper et je savais que mon attente serait beaucoup plus longue à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je souffrirais à côté de lui mais il allait quand même se sentir tout seul. C'est pourquoi mon cœur se brisait un peu plus… le fait qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de moi et de ne pas avoir de réconfort dans le souvenir de notre amour. Au moins, moi je les aurais. _

_Nous venions de faire l'amour… pour la dernière fois avec lui en tant qu'être humain et pour la dernière fois pour Dieu seul savait combien de temps. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Il me sourit gentiment mais je voyais les larmes dans ses yeux… qui reflétaient les miennes pendant que nous essayions tous les deux de les tenir à distance… d'être plus fort pour l'autre. _

_'' - Hé, Bella… allons voir le lever du soleil ensemble. '' Il m'a tiré vers lui et nous avons marché vers notre arbre. Il a mis un bras autour de ma taille et j'ai enveloppé une aile autour de lui pendant que nous montions ensemble, côte à côte. Quand nous sommes arrivés au sommet, il s'adossa contre le tronc et allongé ses longues jambes sur la branche. J'ai laissé mes ailes pendre sur le bord de la branche et me suis appuyée contre sa poitrine alors que nous regardions le soleil se lever lentement. _

_Je savais que notre temps ensemble était proche de la fin. Je me suis retournée pour regarder ses yeux verts pailletés de tâches bleues. Mes larmes ont roulées sur mes joues et j'ai à peine pu lui dire : '' - Il est temps de te réveiller, bébé. '' _

_Nous avons tous les deux éclatés en sanglots. Il m'a serré contre lui et je l'ai enfourché, mes jambes serrées autour de sa taille et mes ailes enveloppant son corps. Son visage était enfoui dans mon cou alors qu'il sanglotait. Je sentais la chaleur de son souffle et l'humidité de ses larmes contre mon épaule. Il m'a tenu encore plus serré et me chuchota à travers ses larmes : '' - Non... s'il te plaît, Bella… seulement cinq minutes de plus… s'il te plaît… je ne peux pas te laisser partir… je ne suis pas prêt… s'il te plaît… juste cinq petites minutes… '' _

_J'ai resserré mon emprise et j'ai murmuré : '' - D'accord… c'est bien, bébé… cinq minutes de plus… '' _

_Il m'a bercé dans ses bras et j'ai caressé ses cheveux en essayant de lui offrir un peu de réconfort. J'ai chuchoté : '' - Chut… ça va bien se passer, Jasper. Le temps aussi passera… nous serons de nouveau réunis. '' _

_Il a pleuré plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer auparavant… son pauvre cœur humain pouvait à peine supporter la douleur. J'étais habituée à la douleur et pourtant la sienne a bien failli me déchirer en deux. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part le tenir et lui murmurer mon amour pour lui. Après quelques minutes, il a été capable de parler et il a levé les yeux pour regarder dans les miens. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés et je n'avais jamais vu Jasper avoir l'air si… perdu. Non seulement il allait me perdre… mais il allait perdre sa vie et son humanité. Je savais ce que c'était que de marcher vers l'enfer la tête haute, en acceptant son destin. Il était l'homme le plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais vu. _

_Il a murmuré à travers ses larmes : '' - Es-tu certaine que tu vas toujours m'aimer, Bella. Je vais devenir un monstre… '' _

_J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et j'ai murmuré : '' - Tu feras ce que tu dois faire pour survivre et devenir assez fort pour te battre, bébé. Tu peux même te transformer en putain de lutin que mon amour pour toi resterait toujours aussi brûlant. '' _

_Il a rit faiblement et j'ai essuyé ses larmes avec mes pouces alors qu'il se penchait vers moi sous mon toucher. Il a pris mon poignet doucement et l'embrassa… ses baisers sont ensuite allés sur la paume de ma main. Il sourit : '' - Ces mains sont les plus parfaites que je connaisse. Il y a tellement d'amour en elles… ce sera le toucher de ces mains qui me ramènera à toi, Bella. Je t'aime, mon épouse adorée. '' _

_J'ai souri faiblement et lui dit dans un doux murmure : '' - Je t'aime aussi mon époux chéri. '' _

_Il a pris mon menton dans sa main et murmura : '' - Je te reverrais de l'autre côté, chérie. '' Je me suis penchée vers lui jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres effleurent les siennes et murmurai : '' - Je serais là pour toi, bébé. '' _

_J'ai ensuite disparu sous ses doigts. _

_Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais enroulée sur moi-même avec mes ailes autour de moi. J'étais assise sur le plancher de sa chambre quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir : '' - Hé, Whitlock, tu vas bien mec ? Tu ne t'es pas réveillé… '' _

_J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu Jasper s'essuyer les yeux, la tête tourné de l'autre côté. Il se racla la gorge : '' - Ouais, mec, je vais bien. Je serais prêt dans une minute. '' _

_Le regard sur son visage mélangé à la peur et la dévastation qu'il éprouvait s'est mis à faire bouillir mon sang. Je sentais que je devenais enragée. _

_Peter m'a rapidement ramassé et je l'ai regardé alors que je tremblais dans ses bras. Je pouvais à peine parler : '' - S'il te plaît, Peter… m'éloigner rapidement de là… je suis sur le point d'exploser et je ne peux pas laisser Jasper le sentir… '' _

_Il hocha la tête et m'a tenue contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il courait. Il n'a pas dit un mot, il a simplement couru plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions au milieu d'une forêt, à des kilomètres des humains. _

_Il m'a mise lentement sur mes pieds et je suis tombée à genoux en enveloppant mes ailes autour de moi. Je tremblais pendant que j'essayais de gérer la combinaison volatile de rage, de désespoir, d'impuissance et de vengeance qui me consumait de l'intérieur. La lumière a disparu de mes yeux quand ils sont devenus troubles et couvert de ténèbres. La vengeance s'est infiltrée en moi jusqu'à ce que je la sente sur ma langue, épaisse et venimeuse. Peter savait que je me préparais à exploser alors il a reculé et s'est accroupi… prêt à m'arrêter si je m'enfuyais pour courir, sûrement après le diable. _

_J'ai ouvert mon esprit à tout ce que j'avais bloqué… toutes les années de tortures aux mains de démons qui prenaient un plaisir sadique à ma douleur et à celle de Peter. Je me suis laissée vraiment prendre dans ce qui allait arriver à Jasper et à la souffrance qu'il allait devoir endurer… je l'ai laissé traverser mon corps jusqu'à ce que la colère et la rage en moi arrivent violemment à leurs limites. J'ai levé mes ailes en hauteur, levé la tête et hurlé… laissant la haine et la vengeance entrer en moi et me remplir jusqu'à ce qu'elles débordent. _

_Les oiseaux se sont rapidement envolés et les animaux se sont enfuis. Ils pouvaient ressentir mes émotions et ils savaient qu'ils valaient mieux partir. Je me suis immédiatement déchaînée. La terre s'est mise à trembler violemment et à se fissurer sous moi… le ciel est devenu noir et la pluie est tombée à verse en piquant ma peau quand elle me frappait… les éclairs ont commencé à frapper partout autour de nous, enflammant les arbres et brûlant le sol… un tonnerre assourdissant descendait des cieux, faisant écho à ma colère. Des tornades massives ont ensuite tournées autour de moi… créant leurs propres chemins de destruction. _

_La douleur était encore trop forte… je me suis mise à griffer ma peau avec mes ongles… n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître la douleur de mon esprit. Mes pensées étaient brouillées et passaient tellement vite dans ma tête que je ne pouvais pas en enregistrer une en particulier. _

_Une seconde plus tard les mains de Peter tenaient les miennes durement, m'empêchant de griffer ma peau plus profondément. Il s'est battu avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois clouée au sol : '' - Calme ta putain de merde maintenant, Bella ! '' _

_Je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que je sois libre et me suis mise à courir. '' - Je vais déchiqueter l'enfoiré en morceaux ! '' Je courais vite, mais Peter m'a rattrapé, me saisissant par la cheville et me faisant tomber sur le sol. Il m'a traîné avec lui alors que je m'agrippais à la terre dans un effort pour lui échapper et en lui criant dessus de me laisser partir. _

_Il m'a épinglé de nouveau au sol et je me suis débattu. Il a crié : '' - Arrête ça ! Tu n'iras pas après lui dans cet état ! Je sais que tu as a plan… tu te calmes putain, et nous irons ensemble après le bâtard ! Tu ne peux pas le faire seule… je vais t'aider mais tu es intelligente, Bella ! Contrôle tes émotions maintenant ou tu ne seras pas en mesure d'aider Jasper ! '' _

_Mais j'étais submergée par la rage… mon cœur et mon esprit enveloppés par l'obscurité. J'ai griffé ses bras pour le repousser. J'ai essayé de le combattre... alors que je restais là, grognant et criant, griffant tout autour de moi. Il a bondi et retiré sa chemise. Il a hurlé : '' - D'accord, Bella ! Tu veux te battre, putain ? Enlève ta chemise et nous nous battrons ! '' _

_Je me suis précipitée sur lui quand j'ai enfin enregistré ses paroles dans ma tête et je me suis arrêtée. Tout autour de moi a cessé… l'obscurité du ciel s'est dissipé, le sol s'est tu et les vents furieux ont disparu. Peter avait un début de sourire au coin des lèvres et je lui ai donné un faible sourire. '' S'il te plaît, Peter, ne me fait pas rire. '' _

_Il a repris sa chemise pour la remettre quand mon rire s'est transformé en sanglots et que je suis tombée à genoux. Il poussa un soupir et m'a soulevé du sol pour me mettre sur ses genoux. Il m'a bercé comme un bébé parce qu'il savait que Jasper le faisait pour moi et que je l'aimais vraiment… ça m'a fait pleurer encore plus fort. _

_Après quelques minutes, il a enlevé les cheveux de mon visage et me regarda : '' - Je sais combien ça fait mal, Bella… je peux le sentir. Je sais que je ne peux pas enlever ta douleur, chérie, mais je peux l'atténuer. Partage la avec moi, Bella. Laisse-moi t'aider à la rendre gérable. ''_

_Je sanglotais toujours : '' - Non… je ne peux pas… ceci est mon fardeau à porter… '' _

_Il pencha mon visage pour que je puisse regarder ses yeux calmes : '' - Quand j'ai été capturé, c'était mon fardeau à porter… mais tu as choisi de le supporter avec moi. Je n'aurais pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps sans toi, Bella. Quand tu as été capturée et que nous avons partagé nos souffrances… c'est devenu beaucoup plus gérable pour moi. Elle a diminué suffisamment pour la supporter jusqu'à ce que nous nous échappions. C'est toi maintenant qui est coincée en enfer, ma chérie, et je suis venu pour t'aider. Partage ton fardeau avec moi, Bella. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider afin que tu puisses supporter ça. '' _

_J'ai laissé tout sortir et j'ai jeté mes bras autour de son cou, me cramponnant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il enveloppa ses ailes autour de nous et m'a bercé. Je le sentais trembler et frissonner dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal alors je me suis battue contre la douleur jusqu'à ce que je la repousse pour la remplacer par l'amour et l'espérance. Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement et replia ses ailes. _

_J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et murmurai : '' - Merci. '' Il sourit : '' - Quand tu veux, Bella. Maintenant, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu dois avoir élaboré et travaillé sur un plan pour sauver Jasper. Je veux l'entendre. '' _

_J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Non, Peter. C'est trop risqué… je ne veux pas te mettre en danger comme ça. '' _

_Il souffla : '' - Diable ! Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Je suis ton putain de meilleur ami et je ne vais pas te laisser partir sur une mission de défense sauvage pour sauver l'âme de Jasper par toi-même. D'ailleurs, que diable suis-je censé faire ? Nous avons été interdits de toutes fonctions sociales au Paradis pour les prochaines années de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie sociale exigeante. Ne pense pas une seconde que je vais t'abandonner dans ton heure de besoin, Bella. ''_

_J'ai soupiré et me suis levée de ses genoux pour m'asseoir en face de lui. '' - Peter, je suis fatiguée de courir. Je suis fatiguée de le regarder et d'attendre qu'il nous attaque. Je veux aller le chercher. '' _

_Peter prit une profonde respiration : '' - Bella, comment pourrons-nous l'attaquer quand nous n'avons pas de soldats. Aussi forts que nous soyons, nous ne pouvons pas battre le Diable par nous-même. '' _

_J'ai haussé les épaules : '' - Je ne sais pas exactement, Peter. Je vais te dire ce que je peux mais je ne vais pas tout te raconter. Ma seule raison pour ça, c'est que je veux te garder en sécurité. Moins tu en sais maintenant, moins il a de chance de t'attaquer. La seule chose que je peux faire actuellement est attendre et souffrir. Jasper doit devenir assez fort pour se battre avec moi. Je sais qu'il va être extraordinaire et je vais avoir besoin de son aide pour finaliser ce plan. S'il te plaît, Peter, fais-moi confiance. '' _

_Peter soupira et se gratta la tête : '' - D'accord, Bella. Tu sais que je te fais confiance. Je te suivrais partout où tu iras aveuglément. Tu le sais. '' _

_J'ai souri et pris sa main . '' - Merci, Peter. Pour la petite histoire, mon passage en Enfer en valait la peine parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ton amitié et ton amour. Tu es mon rocher et je te suis tellement reconnaissante pour ça. '' _

_Il sourit et me serra la main : '' - Et tu es la lumière qui m'a permis de revenir à la maison, Bella. Ma meilleure amie, celle qui a partagé tous mes fardeaux avec moi… je suis honoré de partager les tiens à présent. '' _

_Je l'ai tenu dans une étreinte et me suis mise à rire : '' - Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais enlevé ma chemise pour me battre avec toi ? '' _

_Il a ri et haussé les épaules : '' - Je ne sais pas… j'ai sacrément besoin d'une femme, Bella. J'ai dû attendre d'avoir plus de 2000 ans avant de m'envoyer en l'air. Putain, je suis un perdant. '' _

_J'ai ébouriffé ses cheveux et souris : '' - Tu ne seras jamais un perdant, Peter, mais tu as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air. Qui sait…nous allons peut-être te trouver une jolie petite nana vampire pendant que nous surveillons Jasper. Je sais combien tu les aimes… '' _

_Il a ri et m'a tiré pour me faire lever : '' - Est-ce un mal de trouver les vampires sexy ? Je veux dire, nous sommes censés être des ennemis. '' _

_Je lui ai souri : '' - Tu aimeras ton ennemi, pas vrai ? En plus, tu ne sais jamais de qui tu vas tomber amoureux. Allez viens, j'ai besoin de retrouver Jasper. '' Nous avons couru ensemble dans la forêt. _

**POV Bella **

J'ai ouvert les yeux quand j'ai senti les doux baisers mouillés posés sur mon cou et ma clavicule. J'ai refermé les yeux pour mieux les sentir. Ses lèvres froides et sa langue glacée eurent l'effet opposé et j'ai senti des petites traînées de feu le long de ma peau. J'ai senti sa jambe glisser entre les miennes et les pousser pour les ouvrir.

Il avait pris mes lèvres dans un baiser profond avant que mon esprit ne rattrape son retard. Je l'ai ensuite senti entrer en moi et j'ai voûté mon dos instantanément au plaisir qui a traversé mon corps. J'ai rompu le baiser avec un fort gémissement et enveloppé mes bras autour de son cou. Ses coudes étaient de chaque côté de ma tête et il avait ses mains dans mes cheveux, me prenant la bouche à nouveau.

Il se déplaçait lentement, avec de long mouvements profonds, et son corps était doucement pressé contre le mien. Mes mains se sont déplacées le long de son cou et sur ses épaules. J'ai glissé mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il rompit le baiser avec un doux gémissement alors qu'il fermait les yeux et laissait retomber sa tête. J'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille et il se souleva sur les mains pour me regarder.

Il n'a pas dit un mot, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Ses yeux disaient tout. Ils étaient de la couleur du miel le plus pur et ruisselaient d'amour alors qu'il regardait dans les miens. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et il prenait doucement de petites et profondes respirations en gémissant. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé de la façon qu'il me regardait maintenant. Je sentais ma peau devenir encore plus chaude sous lui… ce qui, avec la brûlure familière en moi, me donnait l'impression que mon corps était en feu et la combustion était fantastique.

Mes doigts caressaient ses côtés et ses hanches. Ses yeux se fermaient à ce simple contact et il gémissait doucement : '' - Bella. ''

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes de nouveau. Il m'a embrassé doucement avec ses lèvres, sans la langue, et sa main est descendue jusqu'à mon ventre et il se mit à frotter de petits cercles doux sur mon clitoris en m'envoyant le bonheur et l'extase directement en moi. J'ai crispé mes doigts sur ses hanches, l'approchant encore plus… le tirant plus profondément en moi. J'ai arqué mon dos en gémissant son nom.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres et murmura : '' - Dis-le encore, Bella. ''

J'ai doucement gémi : '' - Jasper. ''

Il gémit contre mes lèvres : '' - Encore. ''

'' - Jasper. '' Ses mouvements sont devenus plus rapides et je sentais qu'il s'approchait.

'' - Encore une fois… ne t'arrête pas. '' Il haletait quand sa tête est tombée sur mon épaule et que mon nom sortait de ses lèvres, encore et encore.

J'ai gémi son nom à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que nous soyons au bord même de l'extase… sans jamais rien dire sauf le nom de l'autre…

Une fois que nous avons fini de récupérer, il leva la tête et me sourit gentiment : '' - Bonjour, Chérie. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Oui, c'est une très bonne journée, bébé. ''

Il a ri et m'a donné un simple baiser avant de se relever et de rouler sur le dos. Je me suis assise et étirée avant de me rendre compte que j'étais complètement nue et que je ne m'étais pas endormie comme ça. J'ai ensuite pensé, j'ai épousé Jasper Putain Whitlock… et je ne donne pas une merde pour des choses aussi insignifiantes que des vêtements.

J'ai regardé Jasper et j'ai été surprise par ce que j'ai vu. Il était couché sur le dos dans le sac de couchage. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait un bras derrière la tête. Il avait un sourire tranquille et il avait l'air tellement heureux. Je sentais son bonheur et mon cœur s'est gonflé d'amour alors que j'avais le souffle coupé à la vue de cet homme magnifique qui m'adorait entièrement. J'étais une putain de femme chanceuse. Je serais heureuse de me battre le reste de mon existence si ça signifiait de toujours voir ce sourire sur son visage.

Il a ouvert les yeux et tendu la main pour prendre la mienne. Il a levé nos mains ensemble et les a mises paume contre paume. J'ai souri en voyant combien la sienne était plus grande que la mienne.

Il soupira : '' - Nous allons devoir y aller bientôt, chérie. Il est huit heures passées à présent et la famille devrait bientôt arriver chez Peter. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis levée : '' - Où sont mes vêtements, Jasper ? ''

Il rit et regarda autour de lui : '' - Je ne sais pas… je les ai jetés. Ils pourraient être dans les bois ou dans le fleuve pour autant que je sache. Désolé. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je me mis à rire : '' - Et tu as le culot de parler de ma libido ! ''

Il a simplement haussé les épaules et prit un sac duquel il a sorti un short en jean, un débardeur, une culotte blanche et un soutien-gorge assorti.

Je me suis habillée et je l'ai regardé glisser son cul sexy dans un vieux jean fané et un tee-shirt gris foncé.

Il m'a surpris à le reluquer et il a juste secoué la tête en se mettant à rire. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules et mis une vieille paire de chaussures de tennis.

Il a emballé toutes nos affaires et chargé les chevaux avant de me soulever pour me poser sur le mien. Je l'ai regardé quand il a sauté sur le beau cheval noir et je l'ai lorgné un peu plus.

Il souleva un sourcil et sourit : '' - Tu es prête, Bella ? ''

_Il veux faire la course… _

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis penchée sur mon cheval en m'y accrochant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il a ri : '' - À vos marques… prêt… partez… ''

Nous nous sommes envolés à travers le chemin de terre dans la forêt. Il avait un peu d'avance sur moi quand nous avons traversé le champ derrière sa maison, passés devant et puis, de nouveau dans les bois. Il riait alors que nous courions : '' - Allez, Bella. Je sais que tu peux aller plus vite que ça ! ''

_Apparemment, Jasper parle comme une merde quand il est en compétition… _

Je lui ai souri : '' - Ne me fait pas chier, Whitlock… ou je vais obliger ce cheval à te jeter à terre et essayer de se branler sur toi ! ''

Il a ri : '' - Le lynx et le cerf, hein ? Je pensais bien que c'était toi… tu es une perverse ! ''

Je riais à présent : '' - Tu es le seul qui a vu ça et qui regardait la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés ! ''

Il riait quand nous avons tourné sur la dernière courbe du chemin qui menait à la route principale. Il a ralenti à la dernière minute pour me laisser gagner. Nous avons freiné les chevaux et il est venu à mes côtés en trottant.

Il me regarda d'un air sérieux avant de dire : '' - Tu vas bien, Bella ? '' J'ai pris une profonde respiration et j'ai hésité un moment avant de lui répondre : '' - Je vais bien, bébé. Tout ça sera bientôt terminé et nous pourrons vivre notre vie. Je suis un peu inquiète au sujet de cette partie. La bataille ne signifie seulement qu'une fin pour moi. '' Je lui ai envoyé toute mon impudence et ma confiance et il s'est mis à rire.

Je suis sûre, par l'enfer, que je ne vais pas être déprimée ou inquiète auprès de lui. J'ai besoin qu'il soit concentré et confiant… nous pourrions nous encourager les uns les autres jusqu'à ce que se soit fini.

Nous sommes arrivés en bas de la colline où un homme nous attendait pour reprendre les chevaux. Nous sommes montés dans le camion pour refaire la courte distance qui nous ramenait chez Peter. Il ne m'a pas échappé que Jasper roulait au-dessous de la limite de vitesse. J'étais vraiment nerveuse de raconter l'histoire à la famille. Je veux dire, comment vont-ils le prendre…_Oh, hé oui je suis un ange de la guerre et l'épouse depuis longtemps perdue de Jasper. Il m'a épousé dans ses rêves et je lui ai appris à se battre pour qu'il puisse m'aider à diriger notre armée lors de la bataille finale… et tous un tas d'autres événements qui sont arrivés en cours de route et qui vous ont tous impliqués et… ah ouais, j'oubliais, Peter et un putain d'ange de la mort… je suis complètement dans la merde. _

Jasper était calme mais je le sentais inquiet… j'avais besoin de me battre contre la façon dont je me sentais et de me concentrer sur ma force pour lui. Peut-être qu'une diversion aiderait.

J'ai glissé sur la banquette, me mettant à côté de lui et j'ai regardé dans ses yeux de miel. Il m'a souri mais son sourire n'a pas atteint ses yeux. '' - Je me suis beaucoup amusé la nuit dernière, Bella. En fait, ça a été la meilleure nuit que j'ai eu depuis environ 150 ans. Toutes les nuits, depuis que tu es revenue dans ma vie, ont été les plus belles de ma vie depuis mon changement. Chaque nuit que j'ai passée avec toi quand j'étais humain ont été les meilleures de ma vie. Tu m'as donné toutes les bonnes nuits que j'ai eu autrefois et maintenant tu me donnes les plus belles journées. ''

Il a ensuite souri et dit : '' - Bien qu'aujourd'hui et demain ne devraient pas être terribles, mais après, ça devrait aller mieux. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Je redoute de parler à tout le monde presque autant que le combat. ''

Il sourit : '' - Moi aussi. J'espère que Peter a une idée pour ça… sinon ils vont piquer une crise. ''

Nous sommes arrivés chez Peter et avons vu la Mercedes de Carlisle et la Porsche d'Alice devant la maison. Il a pris ma main et la pressa un peu avant de m'envoyer une petite vague de confiance. J'ai serré sa main et lui souri.

Nous avons marché lentement jusqu'à la porte avant d'entrer. Nous avons été plus que surpris par ce que nous avons vu. Dans la pièce principale, les garçons avaient formé un groupe de rock. Emmett était à la batterie, Peter et Edward jouaient de la guitare et Carlisle chantait « Ne craint pas la faucheuse » par the blue oyster, ce que j'ai trouvé ironique parce que la faucheuse était actuellement en train de se préparer à jouer de la grosse caisse.

J'ai vu Esmé, Rosalie, Charlotte et Alice arrivant de la cuisine. Esmé m'entraîna dans une grande étreinte et le bonheur et la joie émanait d'elle : '' - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella. Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que nous avons fait… et je suis tellement soulagée de te voir revenir dans ma vie. ''

Je l'ai étreinte à mon tour et dit : '' - Je ne suis pas en colère ou mal. C'est le passé, maman. ''

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et quand je l'ai appelé « maman », elle laissa échapper un petit sanglot. Elle m'a tenu contre elle quelques instants de plus jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive et dise en riant : '' - Tu dois la partager, ma chérie. ''

Elle renifla un peu et s'écarta, permettant à Carlisle d'être le suivant à m'embrasser. Il recula et me sourit : '' - Ma famille se sent enfin de nouveau complète. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, ma chérie. ''

'' - Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué aussi. '' Je lui rendis son sourire. La seconde suivante, le lutin me prenait dans ses bras quand elle s'est éloignée subitement : '' - Oh, je suis désolée… tu n'aimes pas quand je fais ça, pas vrai ? ''

Je lui ai donné un sourire rassurant et j'ai jeté mes bras autour de son cou : '' - J'aime ça secrètement, Alice. '' Elle m'a serré de nouveau et j'ai senti combien elle était heureuse. Le suivant était Edward. Nous nous sommes regardés l'un l'autre en hésitant un moment, avant qu'il ne me donne un sourire en coin, me disant simplement : '' - C'est bon de te revoir, Bella. Tu sembles très heureuse. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Je suis heureuse, Edward. Je te remercie. Comment vas-tu ? ''

Il haussa les épaules : '' - Alice a finalement arrêté de m'appeler Edward le maussade de sorte que ça va bien. J'ai été un peu inquiet pour toi à cause de tes rêves et je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de notre aide. ''

Peter renchérit : '' - Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas tous nous asseoir dans la prairie. C'est une belle journée et dehors, nous pourrions profiter du soleil pendant que nous parlons. ''

Tout le monde est sorti pour se rendre à la prairie à vitesse humaine, juste histoire de traîner tout en parlant. Tout le monde s'est assis dans un cercle un peu difforme, Jasper, Peter et moi étant assis en face d'eux.

Carlisle a parlé le premier : '' - Alors, quelle est la nouvelle ? ''

Jasper, Peter et moi nous sommes simplement regardés pendant une minute… en essayant de trouver quel allait être notre point de départ. Peter a finalement pris la parole : '' - D'accord, eh bien, euh… comme ça va être une conversation assez sérieuse, nous allons donc commencer par une blague. ''

J'ai souri… _Lui_ _et ses mauvaises blagues… _

Il s'est dirigé vers Carlisle : '' - Toc, toc ! ''

Carlisle riait déjà : '' - Qui est là ? ''

Peter sourit : '' - L'Ange de la mort. ''

_Pas étonnant que j'aie été le planificateur… ça va être mauvais… _

Carlisle avait l'air confus : '' - L'Ange de la mort de qui ? ''

Peter sourit alors que je le regardais changer la couleur de sa peau, passant du blanc pâle à une peau bronzée par le soleil. Ses yeux rouges ont disparus, remplacés par des volutes dorées qu'il soulevait lentement ses ailes balafrées. Je pouvais faire le tour de toutes les cicatrices pâles qui jonchaient son corps. Elles n'étaient pas comme celles de Jasper, elles étaient longues et déchiquetées. '' - C'est moi, Peter. L'ange exterminateur de Dieu. ''

Tout le monde sursauta. Emmett a crié : '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? ''

Tous les autres sont restés sans voix sous le choc. Jasper leurs a envoyé rapidement un peu de calme. Peter tenait les mains de Carlisle et lui souri : '' - Ça va aller… tout va bien… je sais que je suis un Ange de la mort, mais je ne suis pas ici pour tuer l'un d'entre vous… je suis ici pour tuer Bella. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel… _Putain, il est vraiment pire que tout avec ça. Je ferais mieux de m'en mêler…_

J'ai regardé les visages choqués, confus et effrayés de ma famille, et pris une profonde respiration.

'' - Laissez-moi tout vous expliquer, les gars. Permettez-moi de vous aider à clarifier les choses. ''

Ils m'ont tous regardé simplement, les yeux écarquillés, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Peter de temps en temps. Il a seulement haussé les épaules.

'' - Je suis un ange aussi. Peter est mon plus vieil ami, nous avons travaillé ensemble au Paradis. Hum… enfin, longue histoire courte… j'ai été envoyée pour surveiller Jasper. Nous sommes tombés amoureux, mais je ne pouvais lui parler que dans ses rêves et lui ne pouvait me voir qu'à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai finalement mis en garde contre Maria et… '' J'ai senti ma poitrine se contracter et j'ai pensé que j'allais avoir une attaque de panique.

Si je ne suis même pas capable d'expliquer ce qui se passe à ma famille, comment diable vais-je être en mesure de terminer toute cette affaire ?

Jasper m'a serré l'épaule et se racla la gorge : '' - Laisse-moi t'aider, chérie . '' J'ai hoché la tête, heureuse de lui laisser la parole.

Il s'est tourné vers notre pauvre famille complètement perdue : '' - Vous voyez… euh… hé bien, nous sommes tombés amoureux et elle m'a aidé à me former pour… merde. '' a-t-il terminé frustré.

C'est Peter qui a repris ensuite la parole : '' - Nous allons commencer par le début. C'est une longue histoire et je serais heureux de répondre à toutes vos questions une fois que j'aurai terminé. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de m'écouter et de garder votre esprit ouvert, s'il vous plaît. ''

Emmett parla de nouveau : '' - Bordel, c'est assez difficile de ne pas croire quelqu'un quand il a des putains de grandes ailes dans le dos ! ''

Peter gloussa un peu et Emmett a été soulagé, probablement d'avoir finalement compris ce que Peter était. Tous les autres étaient toujours en état de choc, inquiets, confus et apeurés, mais Emmett n'éprouvait aucune crainte.

Peter a commencé : '' - Il y a un peu plus de 2000 ans, Dieu a créé les humains pour vivre ici, sur terre mais les anges ont toujours existé. Dieu voulait créer un être capable de pensées rationnelles, capable de ressentir des émotions complexes et avec la capacité de comprendre et de réagir au monde qui les entourait. Les anges furent envoyés pour veiller sur eux quand ils ont commencé leurs nouvelles vies sur terre. Nous les avons guidés pendant qu'ils apprenaient. ''

'' - Mais, après environ 100 ans de cette vie, certains anges sont devenus jaloux. Ils n'aimaient pas observer les humains qu'ils considéraient comme des êtres inférieurs et ils n'aimaient pas non plus la compréhension et la patience infinie que Dieu avait pour les humains. Les anges ne font pas d'erreurs. Ils n'ont pas de dérapages. Ils font toujours ce qui s'impose… ils sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas la volonté de Dieu. Mais ces quelques anges étaient jaloux et quand leurs émotions sont devenues trop fortes, ils ont été les tous premiers à créer le mal dans l'existence en défiant la paix de la volonté divine. Le mal n'existait pas avant ça. ''

Il a pris une profonde inspiration et poursuivi : '' - Il y avait un ange en particulier qui a décidé qu'il serait meilleur pour gouverner le royaume des Cieux et la terre. Ils ont donc préparé une petite armée et ont attaqué les Cieux. N'ayant jamais été exposé à quelque chose comme ça, beaucoup d'anges ont été massacrés parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi ils étaient confrontés et de la façon de se battre. Dieu a alors créé des soldats pour défendre son royaume et protéger ses anges. Bella et moi avons été parmi les tous premiers à être créés. ''

Charlotte s'est mis à frotter doucement ses ailes et elle lui a envoyé des vagues d'assurances et de confort. '' - Alors les soldats nouvellement créés ont riposté. Nous avons forcé les anges noirs à quitter le Ciel et nous les avons envoyés sur Terre qui est devenue notre nouveau champ de bataille. Vous devez comprendre qu'à l'époque, la Terre n'était pas très peuplée et que nous pouvions utiliser des continents entiers pour nous battre sans alerter les humains. Malgré tout, la lutte a été brutale à cause de la façon dont ils se battaient. C'était le chaos total. Ils pouvaient attaquer le corps **et** l'esprit. Les anges du Ciel n'en sont pas capables. Mais ils ont trouvé une façon de le faire et d'envahir nos esprits. Les anges ne peuvent pas mourir… notre âme existera toujours. La seule vraie question était : « Dans quelle équipe allez-vous vous battre ? ». Ils se sont mis à nous capturer et à nous entraîner dans leurs cavernes souterraines secrètes, cachées au plus profond des entrailles de la terre. J'ai été capturé avec une centaine d'autres. Bella n'était pas là lors de cette attaque. ''

Je sentais à quel point il était nerveux et anxieux. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça et je l'ai vu regarder le sol pendant qu'il parlait. '' - Alors, pendant six ans j'ai vu mes camarades tomber et accepter de se joindre à lui pour combattre le Ciel. Et pendant six ans, Bella m'a cherché, traversant les nombreuses cavernes de l'Enfer pour me trouver. Pendant ce temps là, nous étions tous les deux devenus beaucoup plus forts. J'avais pu résister assez longtemps à leurs attaques pour me forcer à les rejoindre et Bella avait été capable de se protéger suffisamment pendant presque six ans pour pouvoir me rechercher à travers l'Enfer, en passant pratiquement inaperçue. Malgré ça, le temps passait et je n'ai pas été loin d'abandonner. Un jour, Bella a glissé et les a laissés entrer dans son esprit, c'est là qu'ils l'ont aussi capturée. ''

J'ai examiné et mesuré toutes les émotions en provenance de la famille. Ça allait de la compassion à la tristesse et au respect.

Peter avait les yeux levés à présent : '' - Nous étions donc ensemble à présent, et tous les deux, nous étions beaucoup plus forts. Nous pouvions nous aider mutuellement en bloquant toutes les attaques du Diable. Voyez-vous, l'un des moyens par lequel il a essayé de nous briser, était d'attaquer nos esprits. Il y avait des jours où nous étions tellement remplis de rage que nous voulions déchiqueter l'autre en morceaux et des jours nous étions tellement remplis de souffrances que nous étions tremblants et hurlants en essayant de nous battre contre la douleur. Vous devez comprendre que les anges sont des empathes naturels, sauf que nous sentons toutes les émotions de façon pures et non diluées, ce qui fait que nous ressentons tout dix fois plus fort que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. Ça a été atroce, mais ensemble, nous avons réussi à nous battre pour traverser ça. Nous nous sommes suffisamment endurcis pour tout supporter et nous nous sommes échappés. Nous avions été piégés en Enfer pendant plus de 50 ans et quand nous sommes retournés sur Terre, la guerre faisait toujours rage. ''

'' - Dieu nous a permis de retourner au Paradis, quoique nous étions désormais des êtres imparfaits contrairement à ce que nous étions autrefois. Nous sommes rentrés et avons formés quelques uns des nouveaux soldats. Lorsque nous avons eu une équipe de prête, nous avons attaqué et repoussé les Démons, les faisant retourner en Enfer. Ils attendent depuis, se préparant pour une nouvelle attaque. ''

J'ai resserré le genou de Peter en lui souriant : '' - Laisse-moi parler un petit moment, Peter. ''

Je me suis tournée vers ma famille et ai demandé : '' - Vous avez des questions à présent ? ''

Esmé a parlé la première, murmurant sous son souffle : '' - Est-ce vrai ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et parlé doucement, j'étais certaine que Peter et Jasper envoyaient tous les deux des vagues de calmes et de sincérités vers eux : '' - Oui Esmé… maman. Lorsque la guerre a été finie, Peter et moi sommes retournés au Ciel. ''

Peter me donna un coup de coude et se mit à rire doucement : '' - Nous n'avons pas été accueillis à bras ouverts. '' Il est ensuite devenu solennel : '' - Dieu nous a accueilli, les anges toutefois, n'ont pas été aussi heureux de nous revoir. Ils avaient peur de nous pour plusieurs raisons différentes. La raison principale était nos cicatrices. En les voyant, ils savaient que nous avions eu des contacts peau contre peau avec des démons… leurs griffes avaient laissé des marques sur notre corps… nous avions des traces de morsures et nos ailes avaient été arrachées… nous avions été brûlés par les feux de l'Enfer. Nous étions contaminés. Lorsque nous sommes retournés au Paradis, nous luttions encore avec les séquelles d'avoir été… torturés. Nous buvions beaucoup trop et putain, nous jurions aussi beaucoup lorsque nous étions ensemble. Nous avions aussi tendance à nous fâcher très vite ou de tout simplement nous arrêter de bouger sous le poids de la douleur et de la tristesse qui nous accablaient. Nous n'avons jamais plus été les mêmes. ''

Je me suis approchée et lui pris la main. Il m'a souri mais il n'a pas atteint ses yeux. Il a pris ensuite une profonde respiration : '' - De toute façon, depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est Bella et moi qui avions le plus d'expérience pour faire face aux anges déchus. Ils nous ont chargés responsables de leurs surveillances et de déceler tout signe de danger potentiel. Mais c'était difficile, parce que malgré tout, ils étaient encore des anges et avaient toujours leur capacité de camouflage. Un démon s'est faufilé sur Terre, déguisé en magnifique humain. Il séduisait les humains avec la convoitise ou la cupidité et il les attaquait. Il enfonçait ses dents dans leur peau et injectait du venin dans leur corps. Pensez-y comme une guerre biologique. Le venin introduit dans le sang se met à attaquer les organes du corps humain mais il s'arrête avant d'attaquer la totalité de l'esprit. Il tue le corps mais conserve l'esprit. Dieu s'occupe de votre corps, mais pas de votre esprit. Il vous donne le corps que vous possédez mais votre esprit est libre de se gouverner comme il le souhaite. De cette façon, le Diable tue la partie de vous qui appartient à Dieu et prend le contrôle de votre esprit, parce qu'il peut le manipuler. Ses intentions étaient de damner l'âme des vampires en les forçant à prendre une décision… tuer des humains ou mourir de faim. Aucun vampire n'est jamais mort de faim. ''

J'ai décidé de lui donner une pause et de prendre le relais : '' - C'est là que vous commencez à entrer dans cette histoire. '' leur dis-je en les désignant d'un signe de la main. '' - Au fil du temps, Peter et moi avions observé beaucoup de vampires, à la recherche de tout signe de danger... ''

Peter souriait à présent et m'interrompit : '' - Nous étions également à la recherche d'un remède… d'un moyen de modifier la situation. Nous avions de la compassion pour eux. Nous savions de première main ce que c'était d'être attaqué par le Diable et combien il est difficile de lui résister. Un jour, après de nombreuses années de recherche, Bella est tombée sur un jeune vampire qui se battait contre sa soif… ''

J'ai souri à Carlisle : '' - C'était toi, papa. J'ai été fascinée par le fait que tu avais conservé assez d'humanité pour combattre ta soif… ''

Peter reprit la parole : '' -Vous voyez, le venin s'attaque à la partie de votre cerveau qui traite de la mémoire. C'est seulement une autre tactique qu'il utilise pour s'assurer qu'il vous contrôle. Si les vampires pouvaient se souvenir clairement de leurs vies humaines, ils seraient plus susceptibles de réussir à lutter contre la soif. C'est pourquoi aucun d'entre vous ne se rappelle grand-chose de son passé et pourquoi vos souvenirs s'estompent de plus en plus, parce que le venin continue son attaque. ''

On aurait dit qu'Edward allait être malade. Carlisle avait les bras autour d'Esmé et d'Alice qui avaient posé leurs têtes contre sa poitrine pour se sentir mieux. Rose était assise sur les genoux d'Emmett, mais gardait la tête haute et écoutait attentivement. Elle acceptait calmement l'ensemble de ces informations et je lui étais reconnaissante pour ça.

J'ai continué : '' -Tu m'as donné de l'espoir, Carlisle. Tu étais ma preuve que les vampires pouvaient résister au mal et conserver leurs humanités. Tu étais ma preuve que les vampires devaient être jugés de la même façon que les êtres humains. Alors, je t'ai surveillée pendant de nombreuses années. Je t'ai observé pendant ton voyage en Italie et j'ai été étonnée de voir que tu étais en mesure de maintenir ton régime sans faiblir tout en résidant avec les Volturi. Tu as vécu avec la tentation constamment et je sentais à quel point c'était douloureux. Ça a été très dur pour toi de résister, en particulier parce qu'ils le faisaient miroiter devant toi en permanence. J'ai été en admiration devant ta force. ''

Il sourit et je jure qu'il aurait rougi s'il l'avait pu. Tous ses enfants le regardaient avec une lueur dans les yeux. Ils étaient fiers de leur père. L'amour était épais au sein de notre petite unité d'âmes brisées.

''Je t'ai observé pendant très longtemps et pendant tout ce temps tu as désiré ardemment avoir de la compagnie… quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie. Le mère d'Edward était très malade. Quelques instants avant sa mort… elle t'a supplié de le prendre comme ton propre fils, de le faire vivre éternellement et de l'aider à trouver le bonheur. Tu lui as promis que tu le ferais. Tu as tout essayé pour le sauver mais finalement, le virus a été plus fort que son corps. Tu as alors honoré ta promesse et tu l'as changé. J'ai senti ta douleur lorsque tu as pris cette décision, mais j'ai aussi senti l'amour que tu avais pour ton nouveau fils. Tu as été un bon père pour lui. ''

Esmé se tourna vers Edward qui pinçait l'arrête de son nez et avait les yeux fermés. Je savais que ça allait être difficile pour lui. Elle a murmuré : '' - Viens ici, mon chéri. '' Edward n'a pas ouvert les yeux mais il s'est glissé près d'elle et posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux… il ressemblait maintenant à l'adolescent confus de 17 ans que j'avais vu dans mon rêve.

J'ai repris : '' - Peu de temps après, il t'a trouvé Esmé. Il t'a aimé à la seconde où il t'a regardé dans les yeux et tu as ressenti la même chose pour lui. Après quelques temps, Carlisle t'a trouvé, Rosalie. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais je veux que tu saches que ses salauds sont allés en Enfer. J'ai vérifié deux fois. ''

Elle a eu un petit sourire que je lui ai rendu.

'' - Quand Rosalie a ensuite trouvé Emmett dans les bois, déchiqueté et mourant… je sentais profondément sa douleur, mais à l'instant où il t'a regardé dans les yeux… j'ai senti son amour pour toi. Tu étais son ange... son sauveur. Malgré toute la souffrance qu'il endurait et avec toi luttant contre ta soif… l'amour venant de vous deux était quand même plus fort. Je vous ai alors tous observés et je sentais l'amour entre vous. Vous étiez vraiment une famille. ''

Jasper m'avait tenu la main pendant que je parlais et il me souriait à présent alors qu'il me posait sur ses genoux : '' - C'est moi qui vais leur dire à propos de nous, bébé. Veiller sur chacun de vous n'était pas la mission de Bella. Elle l'a fait de son propre chef afin d'aider notre espèce. J'étais son affectation. Avant ma naissance, on avait dit à Bella que j'allais grandir et devenir un vampire. Ils étaient convaincus que j'allais devenir très puissant avec le niveau de contrôle que j'aurais sur les gens. Lorsque la guerre finale aurait lieu entre le Ciel et l'Enfer, la bataille se déroulerait de nouveau ici, sur Terre. Puisque le Diable avait damné nos putains d'âmes, il pensait que lorsque cette bataille aurait lieu, nous allions nous battre pour lui. J'étais celui qui devait diriger les vampires lors de la bataille finale. Bella a été chargé de me surveiller dès ma naissance. Elle me rendait même visite dans mes rêves chaque nuit. Le but était d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi de sorte que lorsque viendrait la bataille finale, elle aurait appris à connaître suffisamment son ennemi pour pouvoir finalement me détruire. ''

Je me suis serrée un peu plus fort contre lui et il me sourit : '' - Dès l'instant où elle m'a vu, elle m'a aimé. Elle chantait pour moi quand j'étais un bébé… elle veillait sur moi pendant que l'enfant grandissait… ensuite, quand j'étais âgé de 13 ans, elle a décidé qu'elle allait me parler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment, alors que j'étais quelqu'un de très bon j'allais me transformer en quelqu'un de tellement mauvais. Le seul endroit où elle était autorisée à se montrer à moi était dans mes rêves et même dans ce cas, elle n'avait pas le droit de me dire ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était même pas autorisée à me toucher. ''

'' - Pendant les années suivantes, nous sommes devenus de très proches amis. J'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle, déjà à cette époque, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était impossible et que nous ne pouvions qu'être simplement des amis. Mais je suis obstiné, alors j'ai continué de la poursuivre. '' Il a ri et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

Il gardait les yeux sur moi pendant qu'il parlait et revivait ses souvenirs : '' - À mon 17ème anniversaire, elle m'a finalement dit ce qu'elle était et m'a montré ses ailes. J'ai découvert la raison de sa présence, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. J'étais totalement amoureux d'elle et je prenais chaque instant que je pouvais avoir avec elle. Ensuite, elle m'a touché. Nous étions profondément amoureux. Elle m'a tout raconté par la suite et nous avons décidé de trouver un moyen pour que nous restions ensemble. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que nous pouvions faire mais je devais être changé. Je devais vivre jusqu'à ce que je devienne ce que j'étais supposé être. Elle voulait que je sois en mesure de me battre contre des vampires, alors elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle m'a préparé pour ce qui allait m'arriver. Son idée était que, une fois que je serais devenu assez fort, elle allait m'entraîner loin de Maria et me conduire à ta famille, Carlisle, afin que je puisse regagner un peu d'humanité. ''

Peter renchérit : '' - Alors, quand il fut temps d'emmener Jasper loin de Maria, je suis venu sur Terre déguisé en vampire. Pendant quelques mois, je me suis imposé à lui et nous sommes devenus amis. Bella était présente tout le temps mais elle n'était pas autorisée à se montrer. Finalement, Jasper a quitté Maria et s'est mis à errer. Mais nous avions besoin d'un moyen pour le conduire à toi, Carlisle… ''

Je souriais à présent à Alice. '' - Nous t'avons trouvé, Alice. '' mon sourire a rapidement disparu et j'ai parlé doucement : '' - Ton histoire n'est pas facile à raconter. Je peux éviter de te donner les détails si tu veux… mais si tu veux vraiment connaître ton histoire, je vais te la dire et tu auras le soutien et l'amour de ta famille pour passer à travers ça. C'est toi qui devras choisir. ''

Elle était curieuse et apeurée. Elle restait assise, complètement immobile, et je voulais plus que tout qu'elle redevienne le petit lutin sautillant que je connaissais, au lieu de l'enfant confus et effrayé que je voyais devant moi à présent. Elle a parlé tranquillement : '' - S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu sais, Bella. ''

J'ai regardé Peter et nous nous sommes tous les deux levés pour nous diriger vers elle. Nous nous sommes assis et chacun de nous lui pris une main. Peter a doucement enveloppé ses ailes autour de nous, lui offrant ce qui ressemblait à une bulle de protection. Nous lui avons tout raconté. Peter lui a même raconté comment sa sœur de 7 ans lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui a dit ce qui s'était passé le jour où sa sœur Abby était morte. Abby avait 2 ans de plus qu'Alice et la vie difficile qu'elles avaient eue l'avait rendue très intelligente. Elle savait que ce jour-là ses parents avaient l'intention de les noyer. Elle les a vus essayer de faire glisser une petite Alice hurlante dans la baignoire alors elle a rapidement réagi et a couru vers eux. Elle leur a dit qu'elle devait passer la première parce qu'elle était la plus vieille. Ses parents ont laissé tomber Alice et l'ont prise par les bras mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à glisser dans l'oreille d'Alice de s'enfuir. ''

Une fois son histoire entièrement dévoilée, y compris pourquoi elle avait trouvé Jasper et rejoint les Cullen, elle a éclaté en sanglots sans larmes et je les ai versé pour elle.

Nous sommes restés assis comme ça pendant un petit moment, le temps qu'elle se calme. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je lui ai parlé d'une voix chevrotante : '' - Je suis vraiment désolée Alice. Je regrette d'avoir manipulé tes visions et… ''

Elle m'a coupé : '' - Non ! Ne regrette rien ! Tu m'as donné une famille. Tu m'as donné l'amour d'un homme merveilleux quand j'en avais le plus besoin et jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de voler de mes propres ailes. Tu as contribué à me donner le seul bonheur que j'ai jamais connu. Tu ne dois pas être désolée pour ça. ''

J'ai essuyé mes larmes et lui souri : '' - Merci, Alice. Pour tout. ''

Elle m'a souri avant de mettre ses bras autour de mon cou et de me donner une chaleureuse accolade. '' - Merci, ma sœur. Je te serais toujours reconnaissante. ''

Peter et moi nous sommes levés et je suis allée m'asseoir sur les genoux de Jasper. Il a mis son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa sur le front. Peter est resté debout et s'est remis à parler : '' - Il y a 18 ans, Bella m'a dit qu'elle venait sur Terre. Elle venait pour sa propre mission. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Je dispose d'un plan. Je voulais que nos armées se rejoignent. Je voulais montrer à Dieu que les vampires et les anges pouvaient lutter ensemble. Il a convenu que si nous pouvions trouver un moyen de combiner nos armées, il relèverait les fautes accablants l'âme des vampires et les jugerait comme les autres. ''

Peter me regarda en souriant : '' - Alors, il y a 18 ans, elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de le faire, de combiner les deux armées. Elle allait venir sur Terre et rejoindre votre clan pour essayer de vous recruter. Elle avait tout prévu avant son départ car, une fois qu'elle serait rentrée dans un corps humain, ses souvenirs seraient mis sous clés. Le diable serait capable d'entrer dans son esprit trop facilement ici, sur Terre, dans sa forme humaine, alors elle ne devait avoir aucun souvenir de tout ça. ''

J'ai pris la parole à nouveau : '' - L'accord que j'avais passé avec Dieu disait que, au moment de mes 18 ans, si j'avais trouvé un moyen de devenir un membre de votre famille, je recommencerais à retrouver certains de mes souvenirs et de mes capacités, mais pas avant que je ne me sois reconnectée avec Jasper de nouveau. ''

Peter a regardé le sol et a continué : '' - Elle a donc tout planifié avant son arrivée. Elle vous observait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle connaissait votre mode de migration de base… elle avait une bonne estimation du moment où vous retourneriez à votre maison de Forks et elle a pensé que ce serait quand elle aurait 15 ans. Alors elle a trouvé Charlie et Renée Swan. Elle savait que Renée était un peu volage, mais elle a senti que Charlie était très attaché à la ville et ne la quitterait jamais. Charlie et Renée allaient être ses parents de sorte que, lorsque vous arriveriez à Forks, elle serait là à vous attendre. Seulement ça n'a pas fonctionné de cette façon parce que Renée est partie et a emmené Bella avec elle. Quand elle avait 17 ans, je suis devenu impatient et j'ai rendu visite à sa famille… bien entendu, aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais su que j'étais là et je t'ai parlé pendant que tu dormais Bella. Je t'ai parlé du plan et pourquoi tu devais revenir à Forks, même si tu étais sûre d'y être malheureuse. Mais tu avais compris et quelques semaines plus tard, tu prenais l'avion pour rentrer. ''

Je l'ai poussé en riant : '' - Hé bien, merci, Petey ! ''

Il me sourit : '' - Pas de problème, cloche d'enfer. ''

Finalement Edward prit la parole : '' - Nous n'avons donc jamais été censé être ensemble. '' Il l'a dit comme une déclaration et non comme une question, les yeux tristes, ce qui a fait saigner mon cœur. C'est Peter qui a répondu : '' - Edward, elle n'a jamais su que tu allais tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle a pensé que vos personnalités étaient tellement différentes que vous ne pourriez jamais vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Hélas, être seulement humaine l'a rendu timide et farouche et elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte, de plus, son esprit étant caché, ton incapacité à la lire t'a intrigué. Elle ne savait pas que son sang allait chanter pour toi. Son plan était d'entrer dans la famille grâce à Alice et Rosalie. Elle voulait devenir amie avec elles et finalement un membre de la famille pour vous tous. Enfin, quand le moment aurait été propice, elle vous aurait révélé la vérité à tous, mais ça ne s'est pas produit parce que vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. ''

Je lui ai souri : '' - Mais, tu étais tellement fort Edward, que tu as su me protéger quand j'en ai eu besoin. Tu étais mon sauveur à l'époque… et tu as été assez fort pour ne jamais me céder au sujet de mon changement ou… '' Je ne le lui ai pas dit, mais je pense qu'il savait que je le remerciais silencieusement de m'avoir aussi résisté physiquement à cause de Jasper.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et pinça le l'arrête de son nez : '' - Peut-on parler seuls pendant une minute ? ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête et me suis dirigée vers lui. J'ai mis mon bras autour de son cou et sauter sur son dos avant de chuchoter : '' - Cours. ''

Il a couru en tenant mes jambes plus serrées qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Nous avons couru entre les arbres et quelques minutes après, nous nous sommes arrêtés au milieu de la forêt et il m'a lâché. J'ai regardé le sol, me sentant incroyablement coupable. '' - Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward. Je ne pensais pas que nous tomberions amoureux, tu es un homme merveilleux, mais quand tu es parti, je me suis sentie différente. J'ai senti que je changeais… particulièrement lors de ma reconnexion avec Jasper. Je sentais enfin que j'étais finalement en mesure d'être vraiment moi. ''

Il eut un triste sourire et soupira : '' - Je ne suis pas en colère, Bella. Ne t'excuse pas de m'avoir aimé, s'il te plaît. Je suis heureux du peu de temps où j'ai été en mesure de t'appeler ma petite amie, même si tu n'étais pas destinée à l'être. Je peux l'accepter et je veux que tu saches que tu m'as aidé. Je vois clairement maintenant les erreurs que j'ai faite. Je ne t'ai jamais traité comme mon égale. J'ai toujours agi comme si je savais ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Je veux dire, bon sang, tu es un satané soldat du Ciel et je ne te laissais pas faire ce que tu voulais. J'étais égoïste, mais j'ai retenu la leçon, la prochaine fois que je vais tomber amoureux, je vais tout lui donner de moi-même. Je ne vais pas me retenir… je n'ai plus peur. Alors, merci. ''

Il a terminé avec un sourire tordu éblouissant et je lui ai souri : '' - Merci, Edward. ''

Il sourit et haussa les épaules : '' - Qui sait, Bella, je vais peut-être trouver mon joli petit ange personnel. ''

J'ai ri de son enthousiasme : '' - Je suis prête à parier que tu vas en trouver un, Edward. ''

Il se pencha pour embrasser ma loue et je l'ai embrassé en retour. Il soupira : '' - Pour mettre les choses au clair, Bella… je ne penserais jamais à toi comme ma sœur. Tu seras toujours quelqu'un de très très spécial pour moi… quelqu'un que j'aimerais toujours, mais tout simplement pas de façon romantique. Tu es quelqu'un pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect, une amie. ''

J'ai souri : '' - J'ai un grand respect pour toi aussi, Edward et j'espère que tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours beaucoup… simplement plus de cette manière. Tu es un très bon ami. ''

Il sourit et me tourna le dos : '' - Allez viens, Bella, ton mari attend probablement pour me mettre en pièces. ''

J'ai sauté sur son dos et en quelques minutes, nous étions de retour dans la prairie. Dès qu'Edward m'a posé sur le sol, Jasper était près de moi. Il murmura : '' - Tout va bien, chérie ? '' J'ai hoché la tête et pris une profonde respiration. Jasper se dirigea vers Edward et j'ai souri quand il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Edward semblait nerveux mais Jasper parla calmement : '' - Je suis désolé qu'Alice et toi ayez été blessés dans cette affaire, Edward. Ce n'était pas dans nos intentions. ''

Edward lui sourit : '' - Pas de soucis, mec. ''

Ils se sont fait une petite demi-étreinte virile avant qu'Emmett ne vienne les rejoindre et ne les écrasent tous les deux dans ses bras énormes. Il sourit : '' - C'est tout simplement bouleversant, mes mignons. C'est magnifique, putain. ''

Tout le monde a ri quand il les embrassa sur le dessus de la tête et qu'ensuite il les bouscula. Peter s'approcha et l'interrompit : '' - Euh… nous n'avons pas encore terminé, seulement quelques minutes encore, les gars. ''

Tout le monde s'est assis de nouveau en le regardant. J'ai soupiré : ''- Bien, donc comme je le disais un peu plus tôt, j'ai trouvé un moyen de combiner nos armées. Je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen facile de vous le dire, alors je vais seulement vous informer de ce qui se passe… les Volturi arrivent demain pour nous attaquer. Nous devons les détruire et pour ça, j'ai besoin de me souvenir de mon plan. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière pour que je me le rappelle, je dois mourir, mais avant de mourir, je dois savoir… êtes-vous prêts à vous battre avec nous demain ? S'il vous plaît, garder à l'esprit que cela n'aura aucune incidence sur vos âmes… quoi qu'il arrive, une fois que mon plan est complet, toutes les âmes des vampires seront de nouveau évaluées. Nous avons besoin d'aide, mais c'est votre choix de le faire. ''

Emmett a été le premier à parler : '' - Bien sûr que nous nous battrons avec vous, les gars. Vous êtes des membres de notre famille et la famille se serre les coudes et si nous tombons… nous tomberons ensemble. ''

Carlisle a été le suivant : '' - Bella… Jasper… vous êtes mes enfants. J'ai même de l'affection pour toi, Peter. Nous allons nous battre avec vous. ''

Tout le monde opinait du bonnet et mon cœur a explosé de joie. J'ai souri : '' - D'accord, alors maintenant je peux vous dire la meilleure partie. Premièrement, Maria va venir avec une centaine de nouveaux-nés… ''

Peter m'a coupé : '' - Quoi ? Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! ''

J'ai souri : '' - Désolée, Peter, mais j'ai un autre élément d'information que tu trouveras sûrement très prometteur… ''

Il sourit : '' - Oooohh… qu'est que c'est ? ''

J'ai regardé tout le monde et souri : '' - J'ai rassemblé une armée d'anges, au Paradis, qui sont prêts à se battre à nos côtés. ''

Ils ont tous ouvert de grands yeux sous le choc. Peter a ri en secouant la tête : '' - Ce n'est pas possible, putain ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons désormais une armée pour nous soutenir… incroyable. ''

J'ai souri à ma famille : '' - Je vous jure que nous allons gagner contre les Volturi et que nous n'allons perdre personne… mais je dois d'abord être tuée afin de montrer à Dieu que vous avez acceptés de vous battre à mes côtés. Une fois fait, Peter va me ramener. Il a le pouvoir de manipuler mon corps et donc il peut me faire respirer de nouveau et faire battre mon cœur. Une fois de retour, Jasper va me mordre afin que je change. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose, mais je dois mourir pour que je puisse m'en souvenir. ''

Peter regarda derrière lui : '' - Merde… je reviens tout de suite. ''

Je l'ai regardé se lever et se diriger vers un arbre. Il a eu une conversation avec quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne là-bas. _Un ange. _

Il a eu l'air bouleversé et essayé d'argumenter mais je n'entendais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Finalement, il a laissé échapper un soupir vaincu et hocha la tête.

Il revint vers nous et parla rapidement : '' - D'accord les gars, vous avez dit que vous étiez avec nous… maintenant vous devez le prouver. Dieu veut nous tester. Il veut voir comment nous travaillons ensemble en tant qu'équipe et dans des conditions stressantes. Nous avons un travail à faire. ''

J'ai regardé Peter en fronçant les sourcils : '' - Que veux-tu dire, Peter ? ''

Il soupira : '' - Vous allez tous venir avec moi pour faire un boulot. Je vais vous donner plus de détails en chemin, mais nous devons y aller maintenant. Si quelqu'un parmi vous souhaite rester ici, ce sera votre décision. ''

Ils se sont tous levés et attendus ses instructions. Peter sourit : '' - D'accord, Jasper et Bella vont rouler avec Charlotte et moi. Le reste d'entre vous va prendre la Jeep d'Emmett et nous suivre. Je vais vous expliquer en route, vous resterez donc assez près de nous pour écouter. C'est bon ? Allons-y. ''

Aussitôt, Jasper a placé mes jambes autour de sa taille et nous avons couru vers la voiture de Peter. Elle était dans la grange et je me suis mise à rire quand j'ai vu sa voiture. C'était une Impala décapotable de 1964. La peinture était de la couleur perle noire avec des paillettes d'or incrustées, ce qui la faisait briller et il y avait une inscription à l'aérographe sur les côtés qui disait : « Voici le faucheur… ».

Il a souri quand nous avons sauté dedans : '' - Ben quoi ? J'adore mon travail et je dois me préparer pour passer en mode tueur alors faites avec… ''

La voiture rugit à la vie alors que « Ce putain de point G » de Eazy E s'est mis à hurler à travers les haut-parleurs. J'étais en train de craquer quand le circuit hydraulique a soulevé la voiture et qu'il a démarré. La Jeep d'Emmett nous a suivis de près. J'ai ri : '' - Peter… du gangsta rap ? Tu n'es pas un bandit… ''

Il s'est moqué de moi et tourna la tête pour me regarder derrière lui. '' - Je suis un ange de la mort… putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus dangereux que ça ? ''

Jasper me sourit : '' - Il marque un point, bébé. ''

J'ai roulé les yeux et me suis mise à rire : '' - Je suppose qu'il est une sorte de bandit… ''

Peter nous a tendu son poing fermé pour que nous lui donnions quelques coups, une fois finie il s'est mis à parler : '' - D'accord… essai… 1... 2... 3… Em, pouvez-vous m'entendre les gars ? ''

Ils ont dû dire oui parce qu'il a poursuivi : '' - Très bien, voici le plan… ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre : '' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens**

* * *

**Chapitre trente **

**POV Jasper **

Nous nous sommes précipités dans la grange à toute allure, Emmett derrière nous.

_Tout ça va trop vite et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de test… nous n'avons pas encore été assez testés ?_

Je pouvais entendre tout le monde dans l'autre voiture, ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de réfléchir que la famille doit déjà se battre. Au moins, Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il avait eu un entretien avec la famille avant de venir. Il a essayé de les préparer pour quelque chose parce qu'il avait le sentiment que ça allait être grandiose. Je ne sais même pas si j'avais encore entièrement tout compris, mais avant que je n'ai eu la chance de travailler sur ce train de pensées, Peter s'est mis à nous dévoiler notre tâche. ''

'' - Chacun de vous aura un devoir spécifique à remplir pour ce travail. Voici le contexte : nous allons après deux hommes, James Alan âgé de 46 ans et Wayne Underwood âgé de 42 ans. Ils ont été jugés et nous allons mettre fin à leur vie naturellement instable et pour des crimes horribles. Vous devez comprendre que je ne suis **pas **celui qui se faufile dans la chambre d'une grand-mère au milieu de la nuit pour l'emmener pendant son sommeil… je vais après les damnés. Nous n'allons pas seulement tuer ces deux hommes aujourd'hui, nous allons aussi envoyer leurs âmes en Enfer . ''

J'ai entendu le hoquet d'Esmé et j'ai senti la nervosité qui provenait de la Jeep derrière nous. Il s'est directement adressé à Esmé quand il a parlé : '' - Esmé, je sais que c'est écrasant, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation avec laquelle nous devons travailler. L'emplacement est un restaurant à l'extérieur de la ville. Quand nous arriverons au restaurant, j'ai besoin que Carlisle et Alice s'y rendent et achète des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat… ''

Bella s'est mise à rire et a essayée de l'étouffer avec sa main, Peter lui a simplement jeté un coup d'œil et a continué : '' - … Le reste d'entre vous sera à l'extérieur avec moi. À environ cent mètres de nous, nous verrons les deux hommes que nous recherchons. Ils seront en train de planifier l'enlèvement d'une petite fille de 4 ans. Wayne va poignarder la mère six fois avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt pendant que James va arracher la petite fille de son siège d'auto et la jeter sur le siège arrière de sa Buick 1984. J'espère que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire quelles sont leurs intentions au sujet de l'enfant, mais laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas leur premier crime. Ce sont des criminels expérimentés et même Dieu a un point de rupture. ''

Il s'empara rapidement d'une cigarette dans sa poche et l'alluma avec son doigt. Il en tira une longue bouffée et j'ai ensuite regardé ses yeux prendre une sinistre couleur noire inquiétante à travers le rétroviseur.

Il parlait froidement, même le ton de sa voix était différent. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler de cette façon… il était habituellement si animé.

'' - Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'aime autant mon travail ? **Je **suis la vengeance. **Je **suis le courroux. J'ai le droit de retirer les sales types de la circulation. Autant j'aime débarrasser le monde de son infestation par le mal, autant il me fait mal aussi de savoir que, par la remise de leurs âmes au Diable, je contribue à le rendre plus puissant. Mais ce sont les règles et je dois les respecter. ''

J'ai vu ses yeux s'éclaircir et revenir au rouge auquel j'étais habituée. Il a poursuivi : '' - De toute façon, les accusés vont commettre cet acte à cent mètres de nous. Une fois l'enfant dans la voiture, ce sera à nous de jouer. Carlisle, ton travail est de sauver la mère. Tu devras la garder en vie jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive. Alice, tu devras faire diversion… ''

J'ai entendu Alice souffler dans l'autre voiture. Peter a continué : '' - … Tu devras garder les humains occupés et distraits pendant que le reste d'entre nous allons récupérer l'enfant et nous occuper des accusés. Bella, tu as une capacité que tu n'as pas encore utilisée, mais tu vas devoir simplement avoir foi en tes pouvoirs. Tu jetteras un rideau de protection autour de nous. Ce qui signifie que les humains ne verront pas réellement ce qui se passe. Ils auront l'illusion de nous avoir vu sauver l'enfant et d'avoir vu la voiture disparaître au loin. Ce n'est pas ce qui va se produire, Bella, tu vas devoir arrêter la voiture par tous les moyens à ta disposition. Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, tu sauras quoi faire. Rose et Emmett, vous serez mes muscles. Une fois que la voiture aura été arrêtée, vous allez prendre les accusés et me les emmener. Esmé, pendant qu'Emmett et Rosalie prendront les hommes, tu vas récupérer l'enfant. Les biscuits sont pour elle et vont la garder distraite. Tu la consoleras pendant que Carlisle s'occupera de sa mère. ''

Il a poursuivi : '' - Edward, tu seras mon informateur. Tu vas surveiller les pensées de tous les gens qui seront autour de nous pour t'assurer que notre illusion fonctionne et m'alerter au moindre problème. Si tu entends quelque chose qui t'inquiète, fais-le-moi savoir immédiatement et j'interviendrais. Charlotte, tu seras le chauffeur. Une fois que je me serais débarrassé des âmes et les avoir remises aux démons, Rose et Em vont remettre les corps dans la voiture. Tu conduiras la voiture au loin et la jetteras dans un lac à environ 8 kilomètres au nord de notre position. ''

Il a regardé mes yeux à travers le rétroviseur : '' - Jasper, tu es le patron. Rien ne commencera sans ton ordre. Tu vas devoir garder ta famille calme tout en leur donnant tes instructions. Tu ne dois pas quitter le côté de Bella. Elle doit rester près de toi parce que tu renforces ses capacités. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde connaît sa mission, je dois vous préparer à ce que vous allez voir. ''

Je le regardais pendant qu'il allumait une nouvelle cigarette et prenait une longue bouffée. '' - Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je dois remettre les âmes. Il y aura deux démons en attente pour les ramener avec eux en Enfer. Pour parler crûment, ils vont essayer de vous baiser en jouant avec votre esprit et vos émotions. Ils attendront pour le faire que notre mission soit terminée, mais une fois qu'ils auront les âmes, ils vont tenter de vous amener à les suivre lors de leurs descentes en Enfer. Vous devrez essayer de lutter pour passer à travers ça… tenter de reconnaître ce qui se passe et le repousser. ''

Il me regarda de nouveau : '' - Jasper, en dehors de Bella et moi, tu es la seule personne qui sera capable de se battre contre eux assez facilement… Bella t'a appris comment… euh, **te frayer un chemin **parmi des émotions contradictoires… ''

Je riais en moi-même… _le plaisir et la douleur…_

J'ai entendu Edward murmurer dans la Jeep derrière nous : '' - Dieu, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi la possibilité de désactiver cette merde télépathique… ''

_Désolé, Edward… _

Peter a continué : '' - Quoi qu'il en soit, tu réussiras à les combattre plus facilement et tu devras aider ta famille s'ils sont attaqués. ''

J'ai hoché la tête une seule fois et gardé le silence.

Il soupira : '' - Très bien, c'est tout, nous avons trois minutes avant d'arriver. Des questions ? ''

Alice a parlé doucement et je sentais son anxiété : '' - Euh… et si nous échouons ? ''

Bella se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre arrière. Je sentais sa confiance totale, sa conviction et son impudence sortir d'elle par vagues épaisses. '' - Alice, nous n'échouerons pas. J'ai mis plus de 150 ans à établir ces plans. Ils sont minutieux et sans failles. Ne pas douter de nous une seule seconde, Ali. ''

Je l'ai regardé : '' - L'as-tu entendu, Bella ? ''

Elle me sourit : '' - Non, mais je l'ai senti. Projette-leur ce que je ressens, bébé. Fais-leur ressentir ma confiance en eux, ça va les aider avec la leur. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai rapidement envoyé sa confiance et son effronterie à tout le monde. J'ai senti le changement dans l'air qui nous enveloppait. La puissance de sa conviction la consommait complètement et elle était inébranlable.

L'instant d'après, Peter parla de nouveau : '' - Oh, au fait, nous avons besoin de nous fondre dans la masse et puisque vous êtes maintenant dans mon armée, je peux utiliser mon camouflage sur vous. Il ne fera que changer ce à quoi vous ressemblez et je vais le retirer la mission terminée. ''

J'ai observé, stupéfait, quand j'ai entendu les hoquets de tout le monde autour de moi et que j'ai vu ma peau pâle changer pour devenir brune et gorgée de soleil. Je me suis tourné pour regarder derrière moi et j'ai vu des yeux bruns, noisettes, bleus et verts, me fixant avec stupéfaction.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur Bella et elle a haleté en portant la main sur mon visage. '' - Tes yeux ? Oh Dieu, Jazz… ils sont comme je me les rappelle. '' - Je lui ai souri doucement et elle m'a rendu mon sourire.

'' - Nous sommes arrivés. '' Peter s'est garé sur le bord de la vieille route devant le restaurant. Bella a posé sa main sur son épaule et se mit à rire : '' - Se fondre dans la masse, hein ? Tu penses vraiment que ta voiture va le faire ? ''

Il a seulement haussé les épaules et dit : '' - Merde. ''

Peter parla de nouveau : '' - Tout le monde est prêt ? ''

Nous avons tous hoché la tête avant de sortir rapidement de nos véhicules. C'était surréaliste de regarder dans les yeux couleur noisette de Carlisle où les yeux bleus d'Alice quand ils m'ont souri en se dirigeant dans le restaurant. Nous nous sommes réunis près de la Jeep. Peter a sorti son paquet de cigarettes et en a offert à tout le monde. Bella , Emmett et moi en avons pris une et nous avons été surpris quand Edward en a pris une aussi. Il m'a donné un petit sourire et seulement haussé les épaules. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule et je lui ai envoyé une pensée… _Ne t'inquiète pas mec. Tout va bien se passer. _

Il m'a souri et il a hoché la tête.

Sa tête se tourna brusquement et il murmura : '' - Ils arrivent. J'entends leurs pensées. Il recherche un enfant… le sexe n'a pas d'importance pour eux… du moment qu'il est plus jeune qu'un adolescent. ''

Je sentais le dégoût sortir de lui et je savais qu'il en avait entendu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait partagé avec nous. Je me suis soudain senti désolé pour lui et son incapacité à bloquer l'audition des pensées tordues des autres.

J'ai regardé un vieux break entrer dans le parking et se garer devant le restaurant. La femme qui la conduisait avait l'air jeune… peut-être 23 ou 24 ans. La petite fille était sur le siège arrière. Je l'ai regardé à travers la vitre et elle m'a souri. Elle avait des fossettes profondes, de jolies boucles brunes et des yeux chocolat. Je lui ai aussi souri.

J'ai ensuite senti de la haine et de la méchanceté se rapprocher et se renforcer. '' - Ils sont là. '' dis-je alors que je regardais tranquillement la Buick 1984 entrer dans le parking.

Peter a hoché la tête et nous avons attendu et observé.

Rosalie prit la parole : '' - Pourquoi la mère doit-elle être poignardée ? Ne pouvons-nous pas empêcher que ça n'arrive ? ''

Peter secoua la tête : '' - Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre le raisonnement de Dieu derrière tout ça, Rose, mais crois-moi, ça doit arriver. Carlisle va la sauver, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas. ''

Elle hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

Nous sommes donc restés là et j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que je puisse donner l'ordre de poursuivre la mission. C'était une chose difficile pour nous de regarder les événements à mesure qu'ils se déroulaient.

Les deux hommes ont rapidement sauté de leur voiture et nous avons regardé quand le premier a attaqué la femme en sortant son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il s'est déplacé rapidement et elle était couchée, la moitié de son corps contre le siège de sa voiture et le reste sur le sol. L'enfant a été enlevée du siège arrière de la voiture et jetée dans la leur sans pitié alors qu'elle hurlait. Ils ont sauté dans leur voiture et fermé les portières. J'ai donné immédiatement mes ordres.

'' - Bella, lève le rideau. '' Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment et Peter jeta sa cigarette sur le sol. '' - C'est bon. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Allons-y. ''

J'ai attrapé Bella et nous nous tous mis à courir. J'ai vu Carlisle sortir du restaurant avec des serviettes et de l'eau, il était près de la femme en un instant. Alice s'est mise à provoquer une scène, courant partout en criant et en sanglotant… racontant ce qui se passait à tous ceux qui étaient dehors, veillant à ce que leurs attentions soient dirigées sur elle.

La voiture est partie sur les chapeaux de roues et s'est mise à dévaler la route. J'ai vu une traînée de foudre tomber du ciel sur un arbre énorme sur le côté de la route. Une seconde après, il s'est écrasé sur le sol en travers de la route, bloquant le véhicule.

Quand nous avons vu les feux de recul de la voiture s'allumer, Bella a fait la même chose derrière eux. Ils étaient piégés entre les deux arbres.

J'ai regardé Rose, Esmé et Emmett : '' - Allez-y. ''

Ils se sont envolés et j'ai vu Esmé ouvrir la portière arrière et prendre l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras. Elle a couru à un rythme humain vers Alice. Elles ont pris soin de la fillette tandis que Carlisle continuait son travail sur la mère.

Un instant plus tard, Em et Rose avaient sorti les deux hommes du véhicule alors qu'ils se débattaient en hurlant. L'un d'eux a sorti son cran d'arrêt et a voulu frapper Rose. Elle a ri lorsqu'elle lui a cassé la main et que la lame s'est envolée pour venir s'écraser entre Bella et moi.

Ils ont traîné les deux hommes jusqu'à Peter qui était debout en face de leur véhicule.

Il les regarda et leur dit tranquillement : '' - À genoux. ''

Ils tombèrent à genoux et cessèrent de lutter. J'ai vu ses yeux se transformer et devenir pour devenir de la couleur du charbon. Il s'est accroupi pour les regarder dans les yeux et il a murmuré : '' - Savez-vous qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là ? ''

Ces deux enculés de malades ont secoué la tête et se sont mis à sangloter.

Peter sourit… mais la façon dont il souriait m'a fait froid dans le dos. Il leva lentement ses ailes et les deux hommes se sont mis à pleurer, épouvanté en demandant pardon.

Peter a parlé tranquillement, sans aucune émotion dans la voix : '' - Le jugement a été rendu… je suis simplement le bourreau. James Alan et Wayne Underwood, vous êtes condamnés à mort. Vos âmes seront envoyées en Enfer. Vous n'êtes plus sous la protection de Dieu et vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus dans son monde. Vous avez détruits des vies et causés des dommages et des douleurs irréparables à des innocents. Il vous a été donné chance après chance de vous racheter mais ça n'a servi à rien. Vous n'avez pas laissé à Dieu d'autre choix que de vous éliminer et de perdre votre âme au profit de Diable. ''

Il posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules et a ensuite murmuré : '' - Dites à votre nouveau maître que Peter le salut. '' Il me regarda et sourit : '' - Le diable déteste vraiment quand je fais ça. ''

J'ai senti la peur exsudée par les deux hommes sortir en vagues épaisses et les engloutir. Ils se sont ensuite effondrés mais je les sentais encore.

Une seconde après… les démons sont arrivés.

Tout le monde sursauta quand ils sont apparus en face de Peter. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais j'ai été choqué par ce que j'ai vu. Ils avaient une forme humaine et des ailes comme Peter, mais leurs ailes étaient complètement noires et dans un état bien pire que Peter. Leurs peaux étaient si pâles qu'elle en était presque translucide et je pouvais presque voir au travers. Leurs yeux avaient complètement disparus, ne laissant que des orbites vides. Les traits de leur visage semblaient humain, mais on aurait dit qu'ils étaient juste un peu… tordus.

L'un d'eux sourit et un rictus mauvais se répandit largement sur son visage hideux. '' - Bonjour, Peter. '' Sa voix m'a pris par surprise. Elle était douce et suave, totalement envoûtante.

Peter alluma une nouvelle cigarette avant une grande grimace malicieuse sur son visage. '' - Alors mon pote, quoi de neuf ? De quelle façon le diable te traite-t-il ? ''

Je sentais l'ennui émaner d'eux et je suis certain que c'est ce que Peter essayait de faire. L'autre démon parlait à présent avec la même voix douce et terrifiante : '' - Nous avons beaucoup aimé quand tu y étais et que tu nous fournissais du **divertissement**… il me semble cependant que tu as apporté avec toi quelques personnes pour cette mission et des vampires, rien que ça ? As-tu réévalué ta relation avec Dieu ? As-tu décidé de revenir à l'endroit auquel tu appartiens vraiment ? ''

Peter sourit et secoua la tête : '' - Non… Dieu et moi sommes toujours en bon terme. ''

Les démons acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner pour regarder ma famille. L'un d'eux s'est accroché à l'âme des deux hommes, tandis que l'autre démon s'approchait de Rosalie. J'ai surveillé ses émotions, elles sont devenus folles de terreurs et de misères. Emmett est intervenu en se mettant devant elle, protecteur.

Le démon lui sourit : '' - La colère est une grande émotion, Emmett. Pourquoi ta femme et toi ne nous suivriez nous pas ? Nous pourrions utiliser tes muscles et ton agressivité. Vous seriez traités comme des rois et tous vos désirs et vos souhaits seraient respectés. ''

Emmett n'a pas mâché ses mots : '' - Va te faire foutre. ''

Le démon s'est ensuite tourné vers Edward : '' - Pauvre Edward. Toujours seul. Pas de véritable famille ou quelqu'un à aimer. Toujours le paria. Toujours le dindon de la farce. Toute cette puissance, pourtant tu dois te retenir et tout ça pour quoi ? Ta famille ? Ta vraie famille est morte. Ton propre **frère **t'a volé l'amour de ta vie directement sous ton nez et elle ne pouvait pas sauter assez vite dans son lit avec lui. Est-ce une façon de traiter les gens que vous aimez ? Viens avec moi Edward et tu auras plus de pouvoir que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir… à moins que tu ne sois réellement juste qu'une mauviette comme ta « famille » pense vraiment que tu es. ''

Edward restait là tandis que ses émotions tourbillonnaient. J'ai pris la main de Bella et me suis tenu devant elle et Edward. J'ai regardé le démon dans les yeux avant de lui dire : '' - Pourquoi ne pas essayer cette merde sur moi ? ''

Son visage tordu eut un sourire méchant : '' - Major Jasper Whitlock… c'est un grand honneur de te rencontrer. Cependant je me trouve aux prises avec beaucoup de questions… par exemple, pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de protéger cet enfant alors que tu n'as manifestement montré aucune empathie pour cet autre enfant à qui tu as arraché la gorge, il y a plusieurs années ? Te souviens-tu de ses cris ? Te souviens-tu de la terreur qui est sorti de son petit corps délicat quand tu l'as mutilé jusqu'à le rendre méconnaissable ? Tu n'es pas un héros, Jasper. Tu n'as pas été assez fort pour t'arrêter de déchiqueter cet enfant… son nom était Katie, si tu veux le savoir. Ses parents se sont suicidés trois mois plus tard, alors laisse-moi te remercier d'envoyé leurs âmes à mon maître. Nous leur avons fait apprécier pleinement leur séjour. ''

J'ai senti la densité de sa haine et de sa malveillance si épaisse que j'aurais pu facilement m'y noyer, mais je savais mieux que lui… ce n'était que des mots et je n'allais pas tomber dans son piège.

J'ai souri : '' - Merci pour le petit voyage dans le passé, mec… ''

À cet moment là, Bella se fraya un chemin à côté de moi et croisa les bras en regardant le démon de haut en bas.

Il lui sourit : '' - Isabella… c'est vraiment un plaisir. Je vois que tu as perdu tes ailes… quel dommage. J'aimais vraiment la façon dont tu les portais… c'est réellement un bonheur de te voir comme ça… humaine… faible… vulnérable. ''

J'ai grogné et Edward a mis son bras sur mon épaule alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'approchaient de nous.

L'effronterie de Bella n'a jamais faibli et elle mit sa tête en arrière pour rire avant de se diriger vers Peter et lui prendre une cigarette. Les démons l'ont regardés alors qu'elle allumait la cigarette avec son doigt. Elle tira une longue bouffée et leur fit un petit sourire méchant : '' - Je ne suis pas complètement vulnérable et je ne suis certainement pas faible. Mais je sens que je dois vous le demander… est-ce vraiment un plaisir de me voir ? Je veux dire, je suis la seule qui ai réussi à entrer en douce en enfer, j'ai sauvé mon ami et nous avons réussi à filer en douce par-dessus le marché. Peter et moi sommes les seuls à avoir réussi à fuir. Je suis certaine que ça ne vous apporte aucun plaisir d'être confronté à la femme qui vous a tous fait passer pour des imbéciles… ''

J'ai senti leur colère monter et je me suis approché d'elle quand elle a soudainement tourné la tête et dit : '' - Arrêtes-toi et mets-toi à genoux. ''

Je suis tout de suite tombé à terre et la regardai : '' - Que fais-tu Bella ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse un pacte avec le diable. ''

_Non ! Putain de merde… elle m'a dit qu'elle doit faire un pacte avec le diable pour qu'il lui donne le pouvoir sur ses armées. Mais pour ça elle doit… putain. '' _

Tout le monde sursauta mais elle s'est rapidement laissée tomber à genoux, elle aussi. Peter se tenait près d'elle et hocha rapidement la tête. '' - Si tu dis que tu dois y aller… alors vas-y, mais je ne peux que rendre la vie à ton corps, Bella, et seulement si ton âme revient ici dans les 7 prochaines minutes. Passé ce délai, si tu n'es pas revenue… je viendrais te chercher. ''

Elle se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front : '' - Je reviendrais. '' J'ai attrapé sa main et l'ai faite tomber près de moi pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser avec désespoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

J'ai entendu les démons caqueter sinistrement : '' - Oh, Isabella. Crois-tu honnêtement que tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous en Enfer et que notre Maître va te laisser revenir ? Tu ne seras pas capable de le battre sans Peter et il ne succombera pas quelle que soit ton offre. Viens avec nous maintenant et je t'assure que tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour à nouveau. ''

Elle se dégagea et leur sourit : '' - Vous me sous-estimez… n'avez-vous pas encore appris votre leçon ? Avez-vous oublié que votre Maître était autrefois un ange comme moi ? Il n'est pas aussi puissant que vous le pensez. Vous êtes son combustible . Vous êtes sa force. Laissez-moi vous l'assurer, je ne vais pas m'enfuir de l'Enfer cette fois… je vais tout simplement en sortir et ton Maître va me permettre de le faire. ''

Elle était aussi sérieuse qu'une putain de crise cardiaque. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde apeurée et j'ai vu que ses yeux étincelaient à présent, presque entièrement dorés. Elle se dirigea vers Peter et sourit : '' - Voilà ta chance, Petey, fais de ton pire. ''

Il l'a prise dans ses bras et murmura : '' - Autant je serais ravi de te tuer d'une manière élaborée… je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Tu as 7 minutes, Bella. Nous t'attendrons. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et j'ai entendu tout le monde retenir son souffle et crier quand Peter lui a rapidement cassé le cou. Elle est tombée mollement dans ses bras.

J'ai gardé les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus sa présence. Une fois qu'elle et les démons eurent disparus, j'ai ouvert les yeux et et me suis rendu sur son corps. Je l'ai rapidement ramassée et Peter a posé la main sur mon épaule : '' - Emmène-la dans les bois et attends que je termine de mettre tout en place. ''

J'ai ensuite couru jusqu'à ce que je sois au milieu de la forêt avec son corps inerte et sans vie contre moi. Je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai essayé de garder mes émotions sous contrôle, mais je me noyais dans la peur et l'inquiétude.

J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Edward. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et dit : '' - Je ne crois pas que tu devrais rester seul. ''

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il m'a donné l'impression d'être réellement un frère pour moi.

'' - Merci, Edward. ''

Il a simplement hoché la tête et s'est assis sur le sol de la forêt. Après un moment il parla doucement : '' - Elle reviendra, Jasper. Elle ne t'aurait jamais quitté si elle n'était pas certaine de revenir. ''

Je lui ai répondu à travers mes pensées… _Je sais… mais putain, mec, pourquoi ne peut-on pas tout simplement être ensemble ? Pourquoi tout doit être tellement compliqué, putain ?_

Il secoua la tête : '' - Je ne sais pas, Jazz, mais tout ce qui en vaut la peine mérite d'être défendu. Elle ne se bat pas seulement pour toi… elle se bat pour nous tous. Elle pense que nous en valons la peine alors à présent, il nous suffit d'avoir confiance en ce que nous sommes. Nous ne sommes pas des créatures parfaites mais… nous ne sommes pas si mauvais. Nous allons traverser ça, mec… comme une famille. Tu n'es pas seul et tu ne le seras jamais. ''

_Putain, Edward… je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel con avec toi… tu es un type bien. _

C'est alors que le reste de la famille a émergé des arbres et Peter est venu à côté de moi. J'entendais Esmé et Alice pleurer avec des sanglots secs et Carlisle était fou d'inquiétude.

'' - Combien de temps cela fait-il Peter ? '' J'ai levé les yeux dans les siens et regardé les tourbillons d'or traverser l'onyx. '' 5 minutes et 13 secondes. ''

J'ai fermé les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entendre Carlisle se mettre à prier. Lorsqu'il eut terminé j'ai regardé Peter à nouveau : '' - Combien de temps ? ''

Il s'est levé et j'ai regardé ses yeux noircir à nouveau '' - 6 minutes et 32 secondes… je m'apprête à aller la chercher. ''

Je tenais encore son corps contre moi alors que j'ai parlé : '' - Je viens aussi. Tues-moi et prends-moi avec toi. ''

Il secoua la tête : '' - Non, mec… ''

J'ai serré les mâchoires et parlé de nouveau : '' - Emmène-moi avec toi ou je vais faire un feu et me jeter dedans… ''

Edward prit ensuite la parole : '' - Moi aussi. ''

Rosalie était la suivante : '' - Moi aussi. ''

Chacun nous a rapidement rejoints le groupe et Peter ferma les yeux en soupirant : ''D'accord… ''

C' est alors que je l'ai senti. Peter a ouvert les yeux rapidement. Je voulais rire mais à la place je suis devenu extrêmement excité : '' - Elle est de retour ! ''

Je ne pouvais pas la voir mais je savais qu'elle était là. Son amour, sa foi et sa conviction étaient inébranlables.

Peter s'est mis à genoux à côté de son corps quand je l'ai posé sur le sol. Tout le monde s'est rassemblé autour de nous et j'ai vu Peter placer une main sur son cou un instant avant de la poser sur son cœur. Il pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'entrouvre et il se pencha sur elle. Il n'a pas touché ses lèvres avec les siennes mais il se pencha étroitement sur elle et envoya un petit souffle dans sa bouche.

L'instant d'après, j'ai entendu battre son cœur et elle hoqueta. Peter s'est relevé et je l'ai tenu étroitement. Elle a ouvert les yeux et m'a souri : '' - Mec, il va être tellement en colère quand nous aurons fini. ''

J'ai ri et passé ma main doucement le long de sa joue : '' - Ne jamais… plus… me quitter de nouveau, Bella. ''

Elle a souri et passé un doigt le long de mon bras. '' - Je te jure que je ne vais jamais te quitter, bébé. ''

Je me suis penché pour effleurer ses lèvres et je l'ai ensuite simplement tenu contre moi un moment. Je sentais le soulagement et l'amour venant de tout le monde.

Elle a dit doucement contre mon épaule : '' - Il est temps pour toi de me changer, Jazz. ''

Je me suis dégagé et j'ai rapidement hoché la tête : '' - D'accord, Chérie. Je suis tellement prêt à te faire mienne pour l'éternité, putain. ''

Elle sourit : '' - J'ai toujours été à toi, Jasper, mais ouais, ça nous donnera notre éternité. ''

Peter s'accroupit à côté de nous : '' - Bella, quel contrat as-tu fait ? ''

Elle lui sourit : '' - Je l'ai convaincu de me laisser le plein contrôle de son armée de vampires. Uns fois que Jasper m'aura changée, son venin me projettera automatiquement dans son armée… il pense que mon âme sera damnée à cause de ça. Mais j'ai fait un pacte avec Dieu avant de revenir ici. Dieu a dit que si nous combinons les armées, alors Il jugera les vampires de la même façon que les humains et réévaluera l'ensemble de ceux qui ont été damnés. Donc, le venin va également sceller mon pacte avec Dieu et me donnera le contrôle de l'armée céleste, ce qui nous combinera. Je vais, bien sûr, remettre mon commandement à Dieu. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de responsabilité. ''

Il a ri mais faiblement avant de soupirer : '' - Bella… le venin va être atroce. Tu ressens tous tellement fortement déjà, mais à cause de nos contraintes de temps, je vais devoir le faire passer dans ton corps très rapidement. Nous allons adopter une valeur de trois jours de souffrance et le concentrer en 1 heure de temps environ. Une fois que le venin aura presque fini de se répandre à travers ton corps, ta chair va brûler et tu seras de nouveau ici avec tes pleins pouvoirs et ta forme initiale. ''

Elle hocha simplement la tête et me regarda : '' - Il en vaut la peine. ''

J'ai souri et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore une fois avant de lui causer une douleur atroce. Je me sentais extrêmement nerveux…

J'ai senti sa main glisser de mon bras jusqu'à mes cheveux me tirant plus proche d'elle. Quand le baiser s'est approfondi… mes craintes ont diminué et au moment où j'ai rompu le baiser, j'étais prêt.

Je lui doucement baisé la main et lui chuchotai : '' - Je vais être là avec toi, Isabella. ''

Elle hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration : '' - Maintenant, bébé. ''

J'ai pris une grande respiration et je me suis penché sur son cou. Je l'ai embrassé doucement et lui murmurai : '' - Je t'aime, mon épouse chérie. '' J'ai appuyé mes dents contre sa chair jusqu'à ce que la peau éclate. Son sang avait si bon goût… plus que tous ceux que j'avais déjà goûté mais j'étais assez fort pour lutter contre mon envie. J'ai poussé mon venin dans son sang et j'ai ensuite passé ma langue sur la plaie pour la sceller.

J'ai fait la même chose à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Une fois que j'eus terminé, Peter lui a pris la main et a murmuré : '' - Je suis désolé, Bella. ''

Elle a commencé à hurler et pendant un moment, j'ai ressenti l'atroce brûlure avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je la serrais contre moi pendant que Peter lui tenait la main et utilisait son pouvoir pour accélérer le changement. Elle criait et se tordait contre moi mais elle me bloquait pour m'empêcher de ressentir sa douleur. Je me suis mis à la bercer doucement et j'ai regardé Peter qui semblait également souffrir. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et ses yeux étaient fermés avec force mais je ne ressentais toujours rien. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. '' - Peter ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas la sentir ? Est-ce qu'elle me bloque ? Pourquoi pas toi ? ''

Il n'a jamais ouvert les yeux mais il m'a dit à travers sa respiration en lambeaux : '' - Oui, elle te bloque. Ça fait mal, putain. C'est atroce, putain… elle essaie de te protéger. Elle ne peut pas me bloquer… nous partageons nos souffrances, pour que ça puisse être gérable. ''

J'ai parlé de nouveau : '' - La partager avec moi. Je peux l'aider à la faire diminuer davantage. S'il te plaît… putain, Peter, s'il te plaît… j'ai besoin de sentir ça… elle a toujours senti ma douleur, j'ai besoin de sentir la sienne… s'il te plaît… ''

Je l'ai regardé creuser le sol avec ses doigts alors qu'il sifflait de douleur et je me suis penché dans le cou de Bella pour lui demander : '' - S'il te plaît, Bella… s'il te plaît, bébé, laisse-moi te sentir. Ce n'est pas grave si ça fait mal, chérie… je suis déjà à l'agonie parce que je ne peux pas te sentir… s'il te plaît, bébé… laisse-moi entrer… ''

Elle poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang et elle a crispé ses doigts sur mon tee-shirt… mais je l'ai senti.

J'avais l'impression de me trouver assis au milieu d'un incendie. C'était abominable et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais réellement en train de l'atténuer. Je ne pouvais pas sentir ou entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que la brûlure. Je l'ai tenu plus serré et j'ai sifflé : '' - Merde. ''

Nous sommes restés tous les trois assis à l'agonie pour ce qui semblait une éternité, mais n'a seulement duré qu'une heure. J'ai ensuite senti Peter se lever et il a pris mon bras pour m'éloigner d'elle. J'ai crié : '' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? Il a répondu calmement : '' - Ça suffit maintenant, Jasper. Sa chair est en train de brûler. Tu ne peux pas la tenir pendant cette phase de son changement. Elle doit le faire seule. ''

Je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai regardé sa peau se mettre à brûler. Ça a commencé par ses pieds et remonté son corps… lentement. Il n'y avait pas de flammes… c'était seulement un petit anneau de feu qui transformait sa peau en cendres alors qu'il avançait sur son corps.

Elle souffrait atrocement. Elle agrippait le sol en hurlant de douleur. Tout le monde pleurait. J'ai rampé vers elle et me suis assis en tailleur… aussi près d'elle que je le pouvais sans la toucher. J'ai mis mes lèvres à un millimètre des siennes et j'ai fermé les yeux avant de chuchoter : '' - Bella, je te jure que lorsque tout ça sera terminé… je vais passer le reste de l'éternité en m'assurant que tu ne ressentes que de bonnes choses, Chérie… ''

Ses cris se sont transformés en gémissements et, quoiqu'elle serrait encore le sol sous ses doigts, elle a cessé de se tordre de douleur. J'ai continué en lui chuchotant : '' - Tu résistes tellement bien, chérie… je suis si fier de toi… et quand tu seras de nouveau indestructible, j'ai bien l'intention de tester ta force à ma façon, chérie… nous allons construire une maison sur la terre de mes parents… Peter ne sera pas loin… le reste de la famille pourra être proche aussi… nous allons attraper des lucioles et grimper aux arbres… et nous allons faire l'amour tous les soirs dans notre prairie et saluer chaque nouvelle journée en regardant le lever du soleil dans notre arbre… pour l'éternité, bébé… tu es mon rêve devenu réalité… Isabella. ''

Le feu avait gagné son cou à présent et j'ai regardé le contour de son corps en cendres. Je me suis senti défaillir… comme si je pouvais effectivement tomber dans les pommes, mais je savais que mon bébé avait besoin de moi donc j'ai dû être un putain de mec…

Elle avait les yeux fermés et j'ai posé ma tête sur le sol près de ses oreilles et fermé mes yeux. J'ai seulement continué de lui parler en chuchotant : '' - C'est presque fini, chérie… et à la seconde où je peux te toucher à nouveau… je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir, bébé. Je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher pour que tu me sentes, mon ange… je sais que tu peux sentir combien je t'aime et combien j'ai besoin de te tenir dans mes bras à nouveau… ''

La douleur a ensuite disparu et a été remplacé par l'euphorie et l'amour. J'ai senti une importante rafale de vent et j'ai entendu : '' - Hé, Jazz. ''

J'ai levé la tête et ouvert les yeux et j'ai été accueilli par la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vue de toute mon existence. Ses ailes étaient en éventail en dessous de nous et des océans d'or tourbillonnant regardaient dans mes yeux. '' - Hé, Bella. '' Ai-je murmuré avant que mes lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes. Elle était tellement chaude que j'ai laissé une partie de mon corps sur le sien. Sa langue aussi était chaude quand elle a caressé ma lèvre inférieure. Lorsque j'ai entrouvert mes lèvres et que nos langues se sont rencontrées… j'ai eu le sentiment incroyable du feu rencontrant la glace. Elle était encore plus chaude que dans mon souvenir et tout, de la douceur de sa peau à la chaleur de son corps était une sensation extrêmement plaisante.

J'ai gémi doucement et puis j'ai entendu un '' - Oh mon… '' de la part d'Esmé. Bella l'a entendu aussi parce que nous avons tout simplement cessé ce que nous faisions comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

_Merde, j'ai oublié qu'ils étaient là…_

Edward se mit à rire et je me suis lentement éloigné de Bella. Elle avait un sourire tranquille sur le visage et je le lui ai retourné.

Je me suis levé et je l'ai tiré vers moi pour nous mettre sur nos pieds. J'ai souri à ma famille : '' - Désolé. ''

Ils ont seulement ris et courus vers elle. Chacun s'est relayé pour l'étreindre et toucher ses ailes.

Une fois que ça a été fait, elle sourit : '' - Bon, les gars, je dois vous mettre au courant de ce qui va se passer, ensuite nous devrons retourner chez Peter afin que nous puissions commencer notre entraînement. ''

Tout le monde s'est assis sur le sol et la regarda.

Elle sourit et je n'arrêtais pas poser mes yeux… et mes mains… sur ses ailes.

'' - Les Volturi seront là dans 18 heures et 34 minutes. Maria et son armée de nouveaux-nés arriveront 8 minutes et 32 secondes après eux. Ils croient qu'ils ont planifié une attaque contre nous… mais c'est moi qui les ai emmenés à venir ici comme des agneaux à l'abattoir. J'ai deux soldats qui ont infiltré les Volturi et l'armée de Maria, il y a 18 ans, avant que je ne vienne sur terre. Ils ont passé ce temps à gagner la confiance des dirigeants de chaque clan et les convaincre qu'ils devaient nous éradiquer ou nous capturer. ''

Elle m'a regardé : '' - Jazz, bébé, ton frère Caleb travaille sous couverture pour les Volturi. Il sera avec eux demain et quand la bataille commencera, il va leur montrer pour qui il se bat vraiment. ''

J'ai souri… _Caleb va être là… cette merde est tout simplement géniale !_

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Emmett : '' - Hé, grand frère, **ton **grand frère, Evan, a infiltré le clan de Maria. Esmé, ton fils, David, a aussi infiltré son clan afin qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble. Dans les 18 dernières années, ils ont recruté une équipe de vampires qui se battront à nos côtés. Ils ont également la possibilité de prendre le contrôle de l'armée de nouveaux-nés, donc, quand la bataille va commencer, les nouveaux-nés se battront **pour** nous au lieu de **contre** nous. ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête : '' - Putain ! Tu es étonnante, Bella. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Merci, Jazz. ''

Elle a poursuivi : '' - Nous devons trouver quelque chose pour empêcher les Volturi de nous attaquer avant que l'armée de Maria ne soit là. Une fois que les nouveaux-nés seront arrivés, je vais détruire Aro. En voyant ça, Jane va essayer de lancer une attaque avec son pouvoir de douleur… à ce moment là, Peter et moi soulèverons nos ailes en face de vous. Elles vous fourniront un bouclier, mais également une attaque, la douleur envoyée par Jane rebondira sur nos ailes et se retournera contre les Volturi et va leur botter le cul. Nous allons ensuite replier nos ailes et nous allons tous les attaquer. David a reçu l'ordre de surveiller et de garder Maria… elle est à moi et je veux être sûre qu'elle voit mon visage avant que je ne la détruise. J'ai attendu très longtemps pour ma vengeance et je l'aurais demain. ''

J'ai regardé ses bras et j'ai vu les cicatrices déchiquetées, mais à peine visible qui les couvraient. Je ne les avais pas vraiment vu quand j'étais humain. Elles ressemblaient à des coups de griffes… ça m'a donné une idée.

'' - Hé, bébé ? Tu as dit qu'il fallait trouver un moyen d'empêcher les Volturi de nous attaquer avant l'arrivée des nouveau-nés… hé bien, j'ai une idée. La guerre psychologique. ''

Elle a levé un sourcil interrogatif alors j'ai continué : '' - Peter a utilisé sa capacité pour nous faire ressembler à des êtres humains, non ? Pourriez-vous utiliser cette même capacité pour couvrir de cicatrices l'ensemble de la famille ? ''

Elle hocha la tête et j'ai poursuivi : '' - Hé bien, je veux dire que demain, quand nous irons là-bas nous allons effrayer ses putains de Volturi. Bella et Peter vont utiliser leurs camouflages pour couvrir l'ensemble d'entre vous de longues cicatrices déchiquetés comme celles qu'ils ont et des marques de morsures de vampires comme les miennes. Ils peuvent aussi nous faire avoir les yeux rouges. Nous partons nous battre comme une bande de vampires psychotiques. Les hommes se présenteront en jean et pieds nus… je veux dire qu'ils doivent montrer autant de cicatrices que possibles. Mesdames, vous porterez des débardeurs et des shorts. Aucun d'entre vous ne va leur parler… laissez-moi gérer ça. Vous devrez seulement vous tenir derrière moi, hargneux et grondant, vous devrez ressembler à des putains de monstres. Ils auront tellement peur qu'Aro va probablement essayer de parlementer avec nous… mais il n'y aura aucune négociation. Ça devrait nous donner suffisamment de temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'armée de nouveaux-nés et alors la bataille pourra commencer. ''

Alice me sourit : '' - Ouah, Jazzy, c'est un plan génial. ''

Tout le monde a rapidement accepté mon plan et Bella m'a souri : '' - Nous allons botter tellement de culs, demain. ''

J'ai ri mais j'ai vu son visage s'assombrir. Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et continua : '' - Bien, la bataille contre les Volturi ne devrait pas poser de difficultés parce que nous allons diminuer leur nombre de façon drastique, mais… ''

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira : '' - … Malheureusement, il n'existe aucun moyen d'éviter d'entrer en guerre contre les démons qui viendront aussi demain. ''

Tout le monde sursauta et elle déglutit avant de poursuivre : '' - Une fois que nous aurons éliminé les Volturi, le Diable va se rendre compte que je l'ai trahi et il enverra ses démons après nous. C'est alors que la vraie bataille commencera. Mais, pas de soucis parce que j'ai un plan. Depuis que j'ai du venin en moi, mes capacités sont plus fortes à présent et j'ai désormais la possibilité de créer mon propre portail vers l'enfer. Donc, une fois que les Volturi auront été détruits, je vais planter mes doigts dans le sol et ouvrir un trou qui mènera en enfer. Le Diable va être énervé à cause de ça et il enverra ses démons après nous mais, parce qu'il va croire qu'il n'y a que nous, il enverra seulement un tiers de ses démons. Parce que j'aurais créé un trou vers l'enfer, le Diable va l'utiliser et ça nous donnera l'avantage de savoir par où ils vont passer. ''

Elle a saisi un bâton et s'est mise à dessiner sur le sol pendant qu'elle parlait : '' - Alors, voilà la montagne près de la maison de Peter. La lutte contre les Volturi va commencer ici, dans la prairie. Je vais ouvrir le portail ici. Dès qu'ils vont sortir en volant du trou, les anges vont tomber du Ciel et les attaquer en vol. Ça va les prendre par surprise et et nous devrions être en mesure de contrôler cette première vague rapidement avant que la seconde vague n'entre en jeu. Une fois que le Diable se sera rendu compte qu'il y a aussi une armée d'anges dans la bataille, il enverra le reste de ses démons. Nous aurons des anges en poste autour du trou que j'aurais créé afin que chaque démon qui tentera de passer par là soit rapidement repoussé. Ça obligera les démons à faire sauter le haut de la montagne et de créer de cette façon une entrée. Je vais avoir des anges en place à cet endroit et qui seront prêts quand les démons arriveront. De plus, parce que j'avais demandé à Peter de mettre en place un périmètre de protection autour de sa propriété, nous pourrons contenir la guerre dans le périmètre de sécurité, il y aura des anges aux frontières afin qu'aucun démon ne se faufile au travers. ''

Peter sourit : '' - Un putain de bon point, Bella. ''

Elle gloussa : '' - Vous voyez, si la première guerre a duré aussi longtemps, c'est parce que nous n'avions aucune idée de comment lutter contre leurs attaques et parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de place sur terre pour nous battre. C'était très difficile de les contenir… de cette manière, ils seront maintenus dans ce périmètre et nous devrions être capable de les repousser. Gardez à l'esprit que l'âme ne peut pas être détruite, nous n'allons donc pas tuer ces démons… nous allons seulement les repousser dans les trous de l'enfer. C'est notre objectif… les faire reculer. Autre chose… ils seront 1524 démons… nous avons 758 112 anges et vampires, nous serons donc plus nombreux. C'est pourquoi je pense que le fractionnement de l'arrivée des démons en deux vagues sera utile. Nous sommes plus intelligents qu'eux. Lorsqu'ils attaquent, ils le font dans le chaos… ils n'ont pas de plan de bataille, ils sont complètement anarchiques dans les combats. Nous, nous avons élaboré un plan et je vais passer les prochaines heures à vous préparer autant que possible au combat. Nous devrions donc revenir maintenant à la maison de Peter afin que nous puissions commencer votre formation. ''

Tout le monde s'est levé mais Bella nous regardait toujours : '' - Euh… une dernière chose… quand les démons attaquerons, ils ne vont pas essayer de vous tuer parce que votre âme irait directement au Paradis et que vous reviendriez ici sous la forme d'un ange pour continuer le combat. Au lieu de ça, ils vont tenter de vous entraîner avec eux en Enfer afin de pouvoir briser votre volonté et damner votre âme à nouveau. Comme vous le savez, ils peuvent attaquer votre esprit, mais ils ne peuvent pas le pénétrer si vous êtes sous nos ailes. Alors , j'ai assigné à chacun de vous un ange qui restera à vos côtés pendant toute la durée de la bataille et agira en tant que votre bouclier personnel. Charlotte, Peter restera à tes côtés, Jazz , je vais être le tien, Carlisle, c'est ton père qui sera avec toi. Esmé , ce sera ton fils David , Emmett, ce sera ton second frère, Adam. Rosalie, ta sœur Annabelle sera avec toi, Alice, ta sœur Abby sera là pour toi. Enfin Edward, tes parents sont mes meilleurs soldats et ils auront un poste assigné, leurs tactiques aux combats font que j'en ai besoin pour garder les portails, tu seras donc avec Lily, la sœur de Jasper. ''

Edward levé les sourcils et j'ai senti sa curiosité.

_C'est ma petite sœur, mec… n'y pense même pas… _

Il a simplement haussé les épaules et murmura : '' - C'est un ange, Jazz, je suis certain qu'elle ne sera pas intéressée par moi de toute façon… et en plus, elle ne fera que son travail. Tu n'as rien à craindre. ''

Bella rigolait, mais n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

Elle a ensuite attrapé les clés de voiture de Peter de sa main et a souri : '' - Bien, retournons donc à la maison pour commencer la formation… c'est moi qui conduit, Peter. ''

Il a juste haussé les épaules : '' - Si tu veux, fait seulement attention avec mon bébé. ''

Nous sommes partis en courant et nous étions bientôt près de nos véhicules. De nombreuses places de parking étaient vides maintenant. L'ambulance était arrivée et avait emmené la femme et l'enfant à l'hôpital local. Carlisle lui avait sauvé la vie. Bella et Charlotte ont sauté sur le siège avant de la voiture de Peter, nous laissant, lui et moi, la banquette arrière . Bella riait : '' - J'attendais de faire ça depuis un moment… ''

Elle est partie à toute vitesse alors que « Je suis un soldat » par 2pac retentissait à travers les haut-parleurs. Après un moment, la voiture rugissait sur l'autoroute alors que Bella zigzaguait parmi les voitures en circulation. Son enthousiasme était vertigineux. Peter lui a demandé : '' - Hé, Bella ? Comment as-tu convaincu le diable de te laisser revenir ? ''

Elle se retourna et lui sourit : '' - J'ai attaqué son ego. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait, soit accepter mes conditions, soit me garder prisonnière en Enfer… mais que s'il choisissait de me garder, il risquait de passer pour un imbécile de nouveau lorsque je m'échapperais. Je l'ai convaincu que je m'échapperais s'il essayait de me garder de force et il était tellement inquiet d'avoir encore l'air d'un crétin si je réussissais mon évasion qu'il a acceptée. J'aime la fierté… c'est un péché fantastique !

Nous sommes arrivés rapidement devant la maison de Peter et nous nous sommes préparés pour commencer notre entraînement.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	31. Chapitre 31

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre :'' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil. **

**La playlist de mistyhaze420 est sur son profil .**

**Chansons pour ce chapitre : Your Guardians Angels by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Lake of Fire by Nirvana.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente et un **

**POV Jasper**

Une fois arrivée à la maison de Peter, Bella a sauté de la voiture et lui a jeté les clés. Tout le monde s'est réunis autour d'elle et elle a pris les commandes : '' - Bon, allons dans la prairie, nous aurons besoin de beaucoup d'espace. ''

Nous avons rapidement couru vers la prairie. Elle sourit : '' - Tout d'abord… vous avez besoin de savoir comment nous nous battons afin que vous sachiez à quoi vous serez confrontés quand les démons arriveront. Asseyez-vous et observez pendant que Peter et moi allons vous faire une démonstration. ''

Nous nous sommes assis et avons regardé Peter et Bella aller aux côtés opposés de la prairie. Ils ont tous les deux utilisé leurs pieds pour tracer une ligne dans la poussière. Elle nous a ensuite regardé : '' - Notre objectif est de les repousser, donc Peter va essayer de me faire passer derrière la ligne qui est derrière moi pendant que j'essayerais de le pousser derrière la sienne. ''

Ils se sont tous les deux accroupis et ont levé leurs ailes. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire arrogant sur le visage et Peter a dit : '' - J'ai attendu longtemps pour te botter le cul, Bella. ''

Elle roula les yeux : '' - Tu devras attendre beaucoup plus longtemps Peter, parce que ça ne va pas arriver… et crois-moi, tu ne diras plus jamais que je frappe comme une fille à nouveau, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi. ''

Elle murmura : '' - Prêt ? ''

Il hocha la tête. Elle murmura à nouveau : '' - Attaque. ''

Puisqu'ils étaient à l'origine aérien, ils se sont envolés et sont entrés en collision dans les airs avec un bruit assourdissant. Elle lui a coincé les bras derrière le dos avant de le jeter sur le sol. La terre trembla et craqua sous la puissance de l'impact. Elle s'est ensuite jetée sur lui et attrapé ses ailes qui étaient en dessous de lui pour le jeter derrière elle, très proche de sa ligne.

Il laissa échapper un soupir : '' - Oh, putain de merde ! C'est terminé, le monsieur ne va plus être gentil. ''

Elle se retourna et fonça sur lui mais un éclair s'est écrasé sur elle, la clouant au sol. Elle a crié : '' - Connard ! ''

Il a ri alors que la foudre disparaissait et il a attrapé ses ailes et a tordu son corps avec force, la jetant par-dessus son épaule et près de sa ligne.

J'aurai dû être inquiet, mais le sourire n'a jamais quitté son visage pendant qu'ils se battaient. Elle profitait vraiment de ce qu'elle faisait.

Quand il s'est élancé sur elle, elle a rasé le sol avec ses ailes et l'a frappé sur le cul. Elle l'a ensuite enfourché et lui a tenu les bras près du corps. Elle a ri : '' - Abandonne, Peter… tu ne peux pas me battre. ''

Il a ri en retour : '' - Regarde bien. ''

Il passa ensuite une de ses jambes autour d'une des siennes et la repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il la renverse et soit au-dessus d'elle. Il lui a tenu les mains pendant que ses genoux gardaient ses ailes au sol. Il sourit : '' - Tu es rouillée, Bella. ''

Elle sourit et je jure que j'ai entendu un craquement quand elle lui a envoyé son genou vigoureusement entre les jambes, lui écrasant les couilles.

Il l'a immédiatement lâché avant de les attraper et de rouler sur le dos en gémissant : '' - Temps mort… ''

Elle se leva et se mit à rire : '' - Tu ne peux pas demander un temps mort… nous sommes en guerre ! ''

Il se tenait toujours les couilles alors qu'il se balançait : '' - Même les démons ont plus de respect et ne foutraient jamais un coup de genou dans les couilles d'un homme, Bella. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Par n'importe quel moyen, Peter. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que Charlotte en prendra soin en les embrassant plus tard. ''

Charlotte a rit et a crié : '' - Mais seulement si tu gagnes, Grand Chef Scintillant ! ''

Il se les frotta encore une fois avant de sauter sur pieds, le visage sérieux : '' - Très bien… c'est pour la fellation que je suis de retour dans le jeu. ''

J'ai secoué la tête en me demandant ce que la famille devait penser. Bella a ensuite ri : '' - Euh… c'est peut-être aussi pour sauver le monde, Peter. ''

Il a juste haussé les épaules : '' - Ouais, ouais… pour ça aussi. ''

Elle a simplement hoché la tête et s'accroupit de nouveau avant de sourire : '' - Alors, Peter, tu es vraiment prêt à te battre ? Je me suis seulement échauffée là. ''

Il prit une profonde respiration et se secoua les mains : '' - D'accord, Bella. J'ai fini de jouer, putain, nous allons nous battre. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel quand il est devenu noir. Les yeux de Peter et de Bella sont devenus noirs. Elle ne s'est pas accroupie cette fois, elle est restée debout, la tête haute et fit signe à Peter de venir à elle.

Il s'est tenu immobile un moment pendant qu'ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre. Ce qui est arrivé ensuite s'est passé tellement vite que j'ai à peine pu le voir. La prairie a été envahi de tornades et le vent s'est mis à souffler comme un ouragan. La pluie est tombée avec force sur la terre, drue et violente. Le tonnerre ébranla le sol sous nos pieds et la foudre s'est mise à frapper partout autour de nous. La prairie était dans le chaos le plus total et il était difficile de se concentrer sur les combattants.

Leurs mouvements étaient encore plus rapides que les nôtres et ils se servaient des éléments de la nature contre l'autre. Des arbres se sont abattus sur le sol alors que Bella a essayé d'épingler Peter avec l'un d'eux. Il s'est baissé et frappa l'arbre pour le faire dévier de sa course. Ils étaient en vol à présent, griffant et se jetant mutuellement des arbres l'un à l'autre.

J'ai entendu des loups hurler au loin…

_Oh putain… non… _

Peter et Bella se sont arrêtés et tout ce qu'il faisait aussi. Le ciel redevint bleu, clair et calme.

Elle est venue devant nous : '' - Génial ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient ! ''

J'étais confus : '' - Que veux-tu dire, Bella ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Le contrôle des animaux par les anges, bébé. Quand la race des vampires s'est mise à se répandre, j'ai mis au point ma propre stratégie pour protéger autant que possible les humains. J'ai donné à certaines tribus la capacité de se transformer en loups pour lutter contre les vampires. Néanmoins, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Ephraïm Black, il y a de nombreuses années, à propos des Cullen et de la nécessité de les protéger. Je lui ai dit que tant que vous vous tiendrez à votre régime végétarien, vous étiez intouchables. Nous avons passé un marché qui disait que tant que vous resteriez à l'écart de leurs terres, vous seriez protégés et qu'aussi longtemps que mon plan fonctionnerait, je pourrais utiliser leurs aides quand la guerre commencerait. Ils viennent apparemment nous aider. ''

_Comment, putain, puis-je même répondre à ça ? _

Elle était ravie : '' - Ils sont là ! ''

Nous avons vu six camionnette remplies d'hommes dévaler la pente.

Et… _Putain de merde, est-ce que c'est Lily qui les dirige ?_

Les camions se sont arrêtés et Bella a couru vers eux. Je ne pouvais pas bouger quand j'ai vu ma petite sœur sauter du premier camion et prendre Bella dans ses bras. Elle était différente de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, mais évidemment, elle avait 13 ans à l'époque. C'était vraiment Lily et elle était sous sa forme humaine. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et bouclés jusqu'à la taille et elle était un peu plus grande que Bella. J'ai été surpris qu'elle ait encore cette cicatrice sur sa joue pâle.

'' Waouh, qui est-ce ? '' Demanda Edward et j'ai senti l'accélération spectaculaire de sa convoitise.

'' - C'est ma sœur, mec ! Alors, maîtrises-toi, bordel de merde ! ''

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et il avait un sourire à manger la merde sur le visage : '' - C'**est** ta sœur ! ''

Lily a couru vers moi et s'est jetée dans mes bras. Je l'ai étreint avec force à mon tour.

'' - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Jasper. ''

J'ai souri en la gardant serré contre moi : '' - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, petite fille. Merci d'être venue pour me sauver. ''

Nous nous sommes tenus l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que tous les hommes qui venaient d'arriver nous entourent. Jacob avait un bras enroulé autour de Bella et il souriait. Nous nous sommes finalement lâchés et Jacob s'est mis à parler : '' Lily nous a tout expliqué et nous sommes là pour vous aider. '' Il se tourna ensuite vers Bella et j'ai senti ses regrets : '' - Bella… je pensais que tu étais morte. Je ne voulais pas être un con, mais je venais de me transformer et j'étais paniqué. Je ne t'aurais jamais blessée volontairement… je ne savais pas quoi faire et je ne savais pas si je pourrais me contrôler autour de toi. ''

Elle a sourit et l'a prise dans ses bras : '' - Ce n'est pas grave, Jacob. Je te remercie d'être venue. ''

Bella s'est ensuite dirigée vers Lily et lui tendit le poing fermé pour qu'elle frappe dessus. '' - Merci, Lily. ''

Lily sourit : '' - Eh bien, j'ai pensé, rien à foutre, nous avons déjà des démons, des anges et des vampires présents dans le combat… nous pourrions tout aussi bien rajouter les loups pour être victorieux. ''

J'ai regardé Lily : '' - Depuis quand as-tu appris à jurer comme ça ? ''

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Bella baissa la tête : '' - Euh… elle l'a sans doute appris avec moi. Désolée mais tu connais ma façon de parler ! Je leurs ai appris à se battre, alors oui, c'est moi qu'il faut blâmer. ''

Lily a ensuite souri : '' - Regarde-moi bien, grand frère. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je suis une femme adulte et je vais dire ou faire ce que je veux. ''

Edward se mit à rire et j'ai froncé les sourcils et ensuite, pour rajouter une cerise sur ce putain de gâteau, Lily se dirigea vers Edward et lui tendit la main : '' - Salut, je suis Lilian Whitlock. '' J'ai ensuite regardé ses yeux sombres s'éclaircir pour devenir d'un or chatoyant et elle a lentement levé ses deux ailes blanches. Elles avaient quelques cicatrices mais rien de comparables à celles de Peter et de Bella.

J'ai senti la convoitise d'Edward ressusciter avec aussi de la crainte et du respect. Il sourit et lui prit la main. Ce salaud l'approcha ensuite de ses lèvres et dit : '' - Je suis Edward Cullen et c'est vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer Lilian Whitlock. ''

Elle gloussa : '' - S'il te plaît, appelle-moi, Lily et comment dois-je t'appeler ? ''

Edward lui a donné son putain de sourire tordu qui fait apparemment se pâmer les femmes et je l'ai entendu parler d'une voix rauque : '' - Eh bien , tu pourrais m'appeler bébé, mon chéri, mon amour, mon trésor… n'importe lequel serait bien, mais je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions toutefois. ''

J'y ai alors pensé…

_Connard ! sale con ! Enfoiré ! Branleur ! Très mauvais frère ! _

Ce connard m'a tout simplement ignoré. Lily lui répondit ensuite en rougissant : '' - Puis-je t'appeler Eddie ? ''

Il sourit et hocha la tête : '' - **Tu** peux m'appeler Eddie. ''

'' - Eh bien, Eddie, je sais que vous êtes tous en train de travailler pour vous former pour la bataille, mais je serais très heureuse de te donner quelques leçons pour t'instruire... si tu le souhaites bien sûr, puisque nous allons travailler ensemble en étroite collaboration. ''

_Dis-lui non ! Dis-lui non ! Tu te venges, pas vrai ? Tu es vraiment un mauvais frère, mec, allez !Putain ! _

Il a simplement continué ostensiblement à m'ignorer : '' - C'est très aimable à toi, Lily. Je pense que j'aimerais ça. ''

J'allais protester, mais Bella a mis sa main sur ma bouche et murmura : '' - Edward est un bon gars. Meilleur que beaucoup d'autres avec qui elle pourrait se retrouver. Serait-ce vraiment si mal si c'était lui qu'elle choisit ? ''

_Putain, elle a raison. Edward va la traiter comme une princesse… tu m'entends , Edward ! Tu ferais mieux de bien la traiter et gardes tes mains pour toi ! _

Il se retourna et me sourit avec un petit hochement de tête avant de partir ensemble.

J'ai laissé échapper un soupir vaincu en secouant la tête. Bella a enlevé sa main et sourit : '' - Je suis fière de toi, bébé. Je sais que c'était dur. ''

Elle a ensuite regardé autour de nous : '' - Bon , retournons au travail. Il semble que nous avons maintenant 43 loups en plus que nous devons ajouter au mélange. C'est une bonne chose parce que leurs dents peuvent pénétrer dans les ailes des démons. Si nous endommageons assez leurs ailes, nous pourrons les arracher immédiatement de ses enculés et supprimer ainsi leur capacité à voler. ''

Nous sommes partis travailler sur des stratégies de bataille. Nous allions faire face aux Volturi avec des loups protégeant nos côtés et nos arrières. J'avais hâte de voir les « Aha » de Aro se transformer en « Merde, nous sommes foutus ». ''

Nous voulions utiliser les loups en les additionnant aux anges en attente aux portails pour refouler les démons. Ça leurs donnerait l'occasion de les prendre et d'endommager leurs ailes tellement mal dès leurs sortis, que les anges pourraient les attraper pour leurs déchirer les ailes et les rejeter en Enfer.

Les vampires devaient rester aussi loin des portails que possible. Les démons essayeraient forcément de nous prendre en premier pour nous emmener en Enfer avec eux, dans l'espoir d'attirer Peter et Bella à notre suite. Ils viendraient avec l'attaque la plus forte contre eux deux parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts et les meilleurs soldats du Paradis et ils avaient exaspéré le Diable de trop nombreuses fois pour qu'il veuille se venger.

Mais ça n'allait pas arriver. Il ne gagnera pas… je ne le permettrais pas. Nous étions allés beaucoup trop loin et travaillés beaucoup trop dur pour perdre maintenant. Une fois la bataille terminée, nous aurions enfin notre éternité.

Bella et Peter continuaient la formation. La lutte contre les démons ressemblait beaucoup à la lutte contre les nouveaux-nés. Ils sont extrêmement costauds, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, et pourtant, ils sont imprévisibles et désordonnés dans leurs mouvements. Ils manquent de compétences réelles en matière de planifications et de stratégies, ce qui les rend vulnérables. Nous, nous avions un plan solide et nous étions préparés, j'étais confiant, nous serions bien.

Le crépuscule tombait maintenant sur la prairie et les loups étaient de plus en plus affamés, alors , au lieu d'essayer de cuisiner pour eux tous, nous avons fait un grand feu au milieu de la prairie et laissé les hommes préparer les viandes et toute la nourriture qu'ils voulaient mettre sur un bâton pour les faire griller. Les vampires ont tous décidé d'aller chasser et les anges sont restés derrière avec les loups pour finaliser certains détails de leurs plans.

Nous étions profondément dans la forêt quand Emmett s'arrêta et regarda Edward en remuant les sourcils. '' - Alors, comment instructif était ce face à face, Eddie ? As-tu appris quelque chose de nouveau ? ''

J'ai grogné : '' - Mec, c'est ma sœur ! ''

Emmett a ri : '' - Mec, elle a plus de 150 ans ! Calme-toi ! Tu as vu de quelle la façon elle regardait notre petit Eddie tout à l'heure ! Elle avait un intérêt certain pour Edward ! ''

Edward se mit à rire et secoua la tête. Je l'ai foudroyé du regard : '' - La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait 12 ans . Tu dois simplement comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi de la voir comme une femme… adulte et… je viens de la retrouver. ''

Edward a cessé de rire et m'a regardé pendant un moment.

_Je croyais…c'est difficile pour moi, Edward. Je n'ai rien contre toi. _

Il hocha la tête et j'ai senti son respect et son adoration pendant qu'il parlait : '' - Jasper, ta sœur est étonnante. Savais-tu que c'est à elle que Bella a donné les directives pour tout prendre en charge pendant qu'elle venait sur Terre ? Elle est forte et drôle et elle t'adore, tout simplement… elle m'a dit que tu étais son héros et qu'elle voulait seulement être comme toi, te montrer qu'elle était devenue une femme forte et capable, que tu as contribué à façonner. Je l'aime vraiment, Jazz, et je désire lui demander de sortir avec moi une fois que tout ça sera fini. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction… mais j'aimerais l'avoir. Tu sais que je ne manquerais jamais de respect ou ferais du mal à ta sœur. ''

J'ai soupiré profondément : '' - D'accord, très bien, Edward. Je vais essayer de faire marche arrière… un peu. ''

Il sourit et dit : '' - Très bien. ''

J'ai ensuite senti une énorme quantité d'inquiétude et de doute. Je me suis retourné pour savoir ce qui arrivait et j'ai vu Esmé à genoux sur le sol de la forêt, la tête dans les mains. Carlisle était accroupi à côté d'elle et lui murmurait des mots de réconfort. Nous sommes arrivés à ses côtés en une seconde.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, maman ? '' Demanda Alice.

Esmé pouvait à peine parler à travers sa voix brisée de sanglots : '' - Je suis inquiète… qu'est-ce que David va penser de moi… j'ai essayé de me suicider… va-t-il penser du mal de moi… il va sûrement penser que je suis faible ou mauvaise… ''

Je l'ai ensuite ressenti. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu Bella assise au sommet d'un des arbres. Je lui ai souri : '' - Encore en train d'essayer de te fondre dans le décor ? ''

Elle a souri et a ensuite sauté, atterrissant avec grâce sur le sol : '' - Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. ''

Elle s'accroupit à côté d'Esmé et et a enveloppé ses bras et ses ailes autour d'elle. Elle s'est mise à lui parler doucement : '' - Je peux te dire ce que David pense de toi. Il pense que tu l'aimais tellement fort que tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement supporter de vivre sur cette terre sans lui. ''

Elle leva ensuite une de ses ailes pour tirer Carlisle avec elle aussi.

Elle a continué : '' - Quand à toi, Carlisle, David pense que tu aimais tellement sa mère que tu ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de vivre sur cette terre sans elle. Il a veillé sur vous deux pendant près de 70 ans. Il est émerveillé par votre force et votre compassion et il est tellement fier que vous ayez ouvert votre cœur et votre maison à d'autres. Il est très excité d'avoir un père et une mère. ''

Les sentiments d'Esmée étaient joyeux maintenant et elle sourit avec bonheur à Bella. Carlisle la tenait dans ses bras et Esmé rayonnait : '' - Je vais revoir mon fils. ''

Bella hocha la tête : '' - Tu vas certainement le revoir. Tu obtiens quelque chose que la plupart des gens n'obtiennent jamais alors ne perds pas ton temps à t'inquiéter, maman. Tu ne dois seulement avoir que des pensées heureuses car bientôt tu vas avoir ton fils dans tes bras à nouveau. C'est un homme merveilleux, Esmé. Tu seras fière de lui. ''

Carlisle souriait à présent : '' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père va réellement venir ici. Je pensais qu'il serait extrêmement déçu de ce que j'étais devenu… ''

Bella a utilisé le bout de son aile pour lui relever le menton, afin qu'il puisse la regarder : '' - Ton père ne pourrait pas être plus heureux pour toi. Tu devrais entendre la façon dont il se vante en parlant de toi. Il raconte à tout le monde que tout a commencé avec toi. Il est très fier de toi… attend seulement de le rencontrer et tu verras. ''

Elle se tourna ensuite pour nous faire face : '' - Toute votre famille est très fière de vous tous. Ils sont tous très excités de vous rencontrer demain et nous aurons une fête magnifique une fois que nous aurons obtenu la victoire. Pensez-y… nous allons gagner ce combat et nous recevrons le Paradis. Nous retrouvons nos familles… et nous gagnons l'éternité. Nous sommes prêts pour ça. Lorsque nous réussissons à avoir tellement de gens prêts à se battre pour sauver ceux qu'ils aiment… nous ne pouvons pas perdre. L'amour est un sentiment très puissant et notre famille est, de ce fait, beaucoup plus forte que n'importe quelle armée de démons ne le sera jamais. ''

J'ai entendu le rire de Lily et j'ai levé les yeux pour la voir assise dans l'arbre au-dessus de nous. J'ai souri : '' - Votre espèce aime vraiment nous surveiller sournoisement, hein ? ''

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux : '' - L'infiltration est un peu notre truc, grand frère. ''

Elle a ensuite regardé Bella : '' - Je reviens tout juste du Paradis et chacun est prêt pour sa mission. Je voulais te faire savoir qu'un nouveau soldat a rejoint notre cause. ''

Bella lui a souri : '' - C'est merveilleux, Lily ! Est-ce un membre de leur famille ? ''

Lily secoua la tête : '' - Non, pas de la leur, de la tienne. ''

'' - Hé, Bells ! '' La voix d'un homme retentit derrière nous et nous avons tous sursauté. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Bella a eu le souffle coupé et les larmes sont apparues dans ses yeux : '' - Papa ? ''

Charlie était là, debout, les bras grands ouverts. Il était différent. Son vieillissement s'était inversé et à présent, en face de nous, se tenait un homme de 20 ans. Elle s'est jetée dans ses bras et j'ai levé un sourcil en regardant Alice dont le désir et la luxure sortaient en masse devant son apparence.

Elle semblait gênée à présent, mais ressentait toujours du désir… et de l'amour.

J'ai regardé de nouveau ma belle épouse qui embrassait son père et j'ai souri. L'amour dans notre groupe avait encore augmenté. Ils se sont étreints pendant quelques minutes et Lily a sauté de son arbre.

Elle est venue vers moi et se pencha sur mon épaule. J'ai mis un bras autour d'elle et elle soupira : '' - J'aime vraiment mon travail. ''

Je lui ai souri : '' - J'ai entendu dire que tu étais la responsable en l'absence de Bella. Edward s'en est vanté auprès de nous. '' Elle rougit et Edward s'est senti un peu gêné.

J'ai continué : '' - Je suis vraiment très fier de toi, Lily. Tu as grandi et tu es devenue une femme incroyable. ''

Elle soupira : '' - Merci, frangin. ''

Bella et Charlie se sont enfin séparés. Bella essuya ses larmes de joie et lui demanda : '' - Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? ''

Charlie sourit : '' - Lily m'a rencontré à la porte du Paradis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était une de tes amies et que tu avais besoin d'aide. Elle m'a emmené avec elle pour que je rencontre tes beaux-parents. Ils m'ont tout expliqué, Bells et, bien entendu, il est devenu évident que j'allais aussi les aider. Je ne m'inquiète pas si tu es un ange… un soldat… ou tout autre chose… tu seras toujours ma petite fille. ''

Elle sourit et le poussa dans la poitrine : '' - Merci, papa. ''

Il la serra brièvement contre lui et se dirigea ensuite vers moi avant de me tendre la main : '' - Fils, je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. J'étais là quand le camion est allé sur la falaise… je l'ai vu. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. ''

J'ai pris sa main et lui ai souri : '' - De rien, monsieur. ''

Bella a ri : '' - Papa, c'est mon mari, Jasper. Je suppose que sa famille t'a parlé de nous ? ''

Il a ri : '' - Ouais, vous avez tous les deux une sacrée histoire ! Sans compter l'armée que vous avez réuni tous les deux, c'est étonnant. '' Il sourit à Bella : '' - Notre famille est devenue beaucoup plus grande. Je considère chacun d'eux comme un membre de ma famille à présent. ''

Charlie se dirigea ensuite vers les Cullen : '' - Des vampires, hein ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! Diable, vous étiez très bons comédiens, les enfants ! Je suppose que je ne peux plus tellement vous appeler des enfants désormais. ''

Il a embrassé chaque membre de la famille et lorsqu'il est arrivé à Alice, j'ai senti une soudaine flambée d'amour et d'adoration… mais venant de Charlie cette fois. Bella m'a regardé avec horreur. Elle murmura : '' - Oh putain, non ! Je ne veux pas d'Alice comme belle-mère ! ''

J'ai ri : '' - Si je dois m'habituer à Edward et Lily, alors tu dois pouvoir t'habituer à appeler Alice, maman. ''

Elle va être ta belle-mère, tu sais ? ''

J'ai grimacé, mais quand j'ai vu le visage d'Alice quand Charlie l'a prise dans ses bras, je n'ai pas réussi à me sentir bouleversé par le sujet.

Charlie la serra contre lui un instant et murmura : '' - Tu as été une bonne amie pour ma fille, Alice. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais particulière. ''

Elle murmura : '' - J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais spécial, Charlie. ''

Ils se dégagèrent et elle détourna timidement la tête : '' - Tu sembles… euh… un peu différent cependant. Je veux dire… je ne peux pas exactement… euh… penser à toi de la même façon, je ne sais… ''

Charlie se mit à rire : '' - Ouais, j'ai des ailes maintenant ! ''

Alice s'est mise à rire. Bella se pencha sur moi et mit un bras autour de mon épaule et son autre main a glissé jusqu'à ma poitrine. Elle a enroulé ses ailes autour de moi et je les ai senti effleurer mon cou.

_Putain... érection instantanée… _

Putain, ces ailes allaient sûrement me valoir certains ennuis avec la combinaison du toucher de Bella ainsi que la lumière passant dans ses plumes et l'énorme quantité d'amour, de désir et de convoitise qui volaient dans l'air…

J'ai regardé ses yeux qui étincelaient sous le clair de lune et elle sourit : '' - Écoutez tous ? Nous allons prendre une pause d'une heure avant de reprendre. ''

L'amour et la luxure ont explosé autour de nous.

Carlisle s'est tourné vers Esmé et murmura : '' - Je veux être seul avec toi, chérie. '' Elle sourit avant de lui prendre la main et ils sont partis en courant.

Emmett a raflé Rosalie et la jeta sur son épaule. Elle riait quand il lui a dit : ''- Nous parions sur la grange. '' Ils sont partis en courant. Charlie regardait le sol nerveusement, mais ne réussissait pas à cacher le sourire qu'il portait ni la rougeur de ses joues quand il a murmuré : '' - Hé Alice ? Aimerais-tu aller te promener avec moi ? Alice eut un sourire éclatant et lui prit la main : '' - Je t'aime aussi, Charlie. ''

Lily se dirigea vers Edward et je me suis demandé si le sourire médusé qu'il avait quand il regardait dans ses yeux hypnotisant était le même que j'avais quand je regardais Bella dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit gentiment : '' - Eddie bébé, le sommet de la montagne est magnifique à cette heure de la nuit. J'adorerais te le montrer et apprendre à te connaître davantage. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? ''

Edward acquiesça et lui tendit la main : '' - Oui, lily… j'aimerais beaucoup ça. '' Elle lui prit la main et ils se mirent à courir.

Bella m'a regardé avec un sourire espiègle et narquois : '' - Hum… que devrions-nous faire ? ''

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle et j'ai frotté mon nez contre le sien : '' - Que veux-tu faire, chérie ? ''

Elle a pris ma main et dit : '' - Hé bien… allons vers l'eau. Il y a un lac à quelques kilomètres d'ici. ''

Nous nous sommes mis à courir et s'était vraiment incroyable de la voir… elle glissait à certains moments. Une fois arrivée près du lac, elle a levé les yeux vers le ciel et j'ai vu a lune se rapprocher de nous alors que la nuit se mettait à scintiller d'étoiles.

Elle a accroché ses doigts dans la ceinture de mon jean et m'a tiré doucement vers elle. J'ai glissé mes mains sur ses hanches et son cul avant de la serrer contre moi. Elle m'a regardé et je me suis perdu dans les tourbillons d'or de ses yeux. Elle a murmuré : '' - C'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es là ? ''

Je sentais déjà ma respiration s'accélérer quand je lui ai répondu instinctivement : '' - Ouais, Bella. C'est réel. ''

Elle a lentement glissé sa main dans mon jean et mon boxer, saisissant ma bite palpitante et me chuchota à travers son souffle en lambeaux : '' - As-tu une idée à quel point j'ai souffert pour toi ? ''

Mes mains se sont agrippées à ses bras pour garder l'équilibre quand elle s'est mise à me caresser avec ses mains chaudes. '' - 147 ans, Jasper… d'avoir envie de toi… de t'aimer de loin… de te vouloir désespérément… '' Elle a rapidement attrapé le bas de mon tee-shirt pour l'arracher et l'a jeté sur le sol avant de murmurer à nouveau : '' -… De désirer sentir ta peau contre la mienne… '' Elle s'est mise à faire glisser ses doigts sur ma poitrine avant de descendre plus bas. ''

Ses doigts ont rapidement ouvert le bouton et la fermeture Éclair de mon jean avant de le descendre à mes chevilles avec mon boxer. Elle tomba à genoux et a saisi ma bite, passant sa langue doucement sur ma fente déjà humide. '' - Mmmm… Jasper, j'aime tellement goûter ta saveur sur ma langue. ''

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux quand elle a pris tout de moi dans sa bouche.

_Oh putain, ouais… plus de réflexes nauséeux…_

Sa bouche était magique…chaude et humide… sa langue tourbillonnait de haut en bas alors qu'elle me suçait fort… son nez chatouillait mes boucles et me rendait fou. J'ai crispé mes mains dans ses cheveux. Elle avait les mains agrippées à mon cul, me tirant incroyablement proche d'elle. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je ne vienne au fond de sa gorge et elle a avalé tout ce que j'avais à donner.

Elle se leva pendant que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits et elle s'est mise à enlever ses vêtements et elle m'a regardé par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'elle marchait vers le lac. Elle a murmuré : '' - Tu viens, bébé. ''

Elle était complètement nue et la pleine lune éclairait son corps parfait. Ses ailes étaient soulevées quand elle s'est mise à avancer sur le lac. Elles descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds et les pointes effleuraient l'eau provoquant de petites ondulations sur le lac. Elle semblait marcher sur l'eau et elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle se tourna et me regarda : '' - Tu viens, bébé ? ''

Je suis resté au bord du lac : '' - Je ne peux pas marcher sur l'eau, chérie. ''

Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage quand elle est venue vers moi. Une fois qu'elle a atteint le bord, elle a pris mes mains dans les siennes : '' - Tu ne sauras pas jusqu'à ce que tu essayes. Ai un peu de foi, Jasper, et marche avec moi. ''

J'ai pris ses mains et me suis avancé vers le lac. Mes pieds ont effleuré le dessus de l'eau comme les siens alors qu'elle reculait, me menant au milieu du lac.

J'ai été étonné : '' - Comment fais-tu ça, Bella ? ''

Elle a simplement souri : '' - Mes ailes sont très puissantes, bébé. Elles peuvent nous empêcher de tomber tous les deux. '' Elle s'approcha et se pressa contre moi. Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et les miens sont allés autour de sa taille. J'étais devenu dur instantanément et ma bite était pressée entre son ventre et le mien.

Elle me sourit : '' - Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer. As-tu confiance en moi ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Qu'en penses-tu ? ''

Elle a ri : '' - Bon. Accroches-toi. ''

Nous avons commencé lentement à nous élever dans l'air et j'ai immédiatement resserré ma prise sur elle : '' - Merde, Bella ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ? ''

Elle gloussa alors que nous nous sommes élevés doucement, plus haut dans le ciel. Elle bougeait ses ailes avec grâce, les déplaçant lentement en arrière, nous emmenant toujours plus haut.

La lune était encore plus brillante maintenant. Mes jambes étaient enroulées autour des siennes et elle riait : '' - Je te tiens au-dessus de l'eau… je peux aussi te laisser comme ça sans te tenir. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça avec toi quand tu étais humain… mais j'avais peur que tu me distraies et que je te lâche. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Oh… c'est pourquoi nous sommes au-dessus de l'eau, alors ? ''

Elle hocha la tête : '' - Ouais. ''

Je me suis penché vers elle et pris ses lèvres. Je me sentais bizarre et j'essayais instinctivement de trouver un terrain solide sous mes pieds, mais quand sa langue a trouvé la mienne, je ne suis subitement plus inquiété d'avoir des bases solides sous moi. Ses mains se sont emmêlés dans mes cheveux et j'ai posé une main dans le creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre s'est posée sur son cul, l'invitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Nos lèvres ne se sont jamais séparées pendant que nos langues dansaient joyeusement, car nous n'avions plus besoin de rompre le baiser pour respirer. J'ai glissé la main qui était sur son cul entre nous et j'ai saisi ma bite. Elle se souleva légèrement pour que je puisse la mettre à son entrée. Elle se laissa glisser lentement sur elle et je l'ai regardé quand elle a mis sa tête en arrière en gémissant à notre connexion.

Je l'ai laissé faire le travail pendant que je m'accrochais à elle. Elle battait lentement des ailes, se soulevant pour retomber doucement sur ma bite. Elle était tellement serrée et humide… et la sensation d'être dans les airs avec elle et de voir ses ailes était tout simplement fabuleuse. Nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés des yeux alors qu'elle continuait gracieusement à m'enfourcher.

'' - Oooh… Bella… tellement belle, putain… j'aime tellement te baiser… '' Je geignais et gémissais alors que je m'approchais de la fin. Elle sourit avant de gémir : '' - Oh mon Dieu, Jasper… tu me fais me sentir tellement bien, putain… tu es tellement parfait, bébé… je t'aime tellement, putain. ''

J'ai ensuite passé ma main le long de ses ailes si douces. Elle frissonna et l'instant d'après, nous étions immergés dans le lac. Elle a toujours adoré quand je touchais ses ailes, mais j'ai dû la distraire en le faisant.

Bien sûr, être désormais sous le lac ne nous dérangeait pas, nous ne nous sommes donc pas arrêtés. Nous sommes arrivés au fond du lac et nous avons roulé sur le fond en nous embrassant alors que j'étais encore en elle.

Elle s'est finalement mise sur le dessus, en se mettant en position assise pour me chevaucher. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle et j'ai été une fois de plus hypnotisé par sa beauté. La lune traversait l'eau du lac qui était peu profond, illuminant son corps en ondulant avec les remous que nous avions crées. Ses ailes déplaçaient l'eau doucement autour de nous. Ses cheveux flottaient dans l'eau et ses yeux dorés regardaient les dans les miens.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je la sente se crisper autour de moi, provoquant ma propre libération. Nous avons ensuite nagé vers le bord et sommes sortis de l'eau. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine : '' - C'était incroyable, Jasper. ''

Je l'ai tenu plus serré : '' - C'est toujours étonnant avec toi, Bella. À chaque fois, c'est au-delà des mots. ''

Nous nous sommes embrassés à nouveau avant de nous habiller. L'heure était terminée et il était temps d'affronter la réalité à nouveau et de continuer à nous préparer pour la bataille qui il aurait dans seulement 6 heures maintenant.

**POV Edward **

Lily et moi, nous sommes assis face à face, nos genoux se touchant, au sommet de la montagne. Aussi beau que c'était ici… ce n'était rien comparé à elle. Ses longs cheveux couleur miel se soulevaient légèrement dans le vent et ses yeux étaient tourbillonnants de volutes d'or et ses foutues ailes… je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait à leurs sujets, mais je comprenais maintenant pourquoi certains hommes faisaient une fixation sur les seins ou les jambes des femmes… j'en faisais autant à cet instant à propos de ses ailes. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante.

Elle rougit alors j'ai souri et lui a demandé : '' - Qu'y a t-il, lily ? ''

Elle détourna timidement les yeux et répondit : '' - Euh… je pense que je devrais te dire que j'ai veillé sur toi, en quelque sorte… pas tout le temps ou quoi que ce soit d'autre parce que j'ai été très occupée, mais j'ai pensé que je devrais te le dire. ''

C'est moi à présent, qui serait rouge si je le pouvais : '' - Oh… puis-je savoir pourquoi ? ''

Elle cacha son visage rougissant dans ses mains et gloussa : '' - C'est tellement embarrassant. J'ai été fascinée par toi quand j'ai fait des recherches sur les Cullen. Tu étais tellement différent de tous les hommes que je n'ai jamais vus. Je voulais… je voulais seulement en savoir plus sur toi. Je suis désolée… j'espère que tu n'es pas en colère. ''

Je lui ai donné mon sourire de travers : '' - Je ne suis pas en colère. Crois-moi… je comprends parfaitement. Tu en sais donc beaucoup sur moi, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi. Veux-tu me parler de toi ? ''

Elle leva les yeux et me rendit directement mon sourire. Si mon cœur battait encore, je serais mort pour avoir raté un battement devant ce sourire. '' - Eh bien, voyons… mon temps sur Terre a été très bon. Je me suis mariée et j'ai eu quatre beaux enfants. Ils sont tous avec moi au Paradis maintenant, avec leurs conjoints. Mon mari est mort avant moi et donc, le temps que j'arrive au Ciel, il avait trouvé son âme sœur. J'en ai été heureuse pour lui. J'ai toujours su que nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs, mais à l'époque, nous étions bien pour l'autre. Je n'ai jamais été satisfaite de mon temps sur Terre. Les choses étaient tellement différentes à l'époque et malgré le fait que j'ai aimé être une femme au foyer… j'ai toujours voulu autre chose. Alors maintenant, j'aime ma liberté. J'aime être moi-même et avoir mes propres pensées et mes rêves. Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été… parfois un peu seule cependant. ''

Elle avait un peu de cet accent traînant du Sud dans la voix et je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ça pouvait être sexy. Le vent a soufflé ses cheveux loin de son visage, révélant la cicatrice qui était sur sa joue pâle. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tendre la main et de passer mes doigts sur sa marque. Elle se pencha vers moi à mon toucher.

'' - Comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice, Lily ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire si tu ne veux pas… je suis juste curieux. ''

Elle soupira et regarda ailleurs : '' - Hum… il y a 47 ans, Bella et moi avons été prises en embuscade. Nous regardions Emmett. Il s'apprêtait à croiser la route de son chanteur et Bella et moi voulions voir si nous pouvions l'aider à résister. C'était un piège apparemment car dix démons sont sortis de nulle part et nous ont attaqués par surprise. Ils avaient mis en place ce piège avec Emmett pour nous attirer, Bella et moi, et essayer de nous forcer à être là. Elle était une meilleure combattante que moi à l'époque et elle a subi la plus grande partie de l'attaque en faisant de son mieux pour me protéger. L'un d'eux a tout de même réussi à griffer ma joue avant que Bella ne les repousse. Elle m'a expliqué plus tard, en me voyant pleurer, que l'attaque était délibérée et me visait particulièrement. Leurs intentions étaient de marquer mon visage parce qu'il savait que j'avais une cicatrice sur la joue depuis mon enfance et qu'ils savaient à quel point je me sentais indésirable et laide à cause de ça. Ils pensaient que s'ils pouvaient me briser à nouveau, je serais plus facilement influençable. Espèces de salauds maléfiques. ''

Elle a terminé avec un sourire tremblant qui a brisé mon cœur. J'ai soulevé son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux : '' - C'est bien que tu sois une femme belle, intelligente, courageuse et forte, alors… parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas les laisser gagner. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu te sentes indésirable ou laide… tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais vu. ''

Elle a encore rougi : '' - Merci, Edward. ''

_Eh bien, mec … je suis tombé amoureux très rapidement… et je n'en ai rien à foutre, je n'ai plus peur à présent… _

Je me suis penché lentement et effleuré sa cicatrice avec mes lèvres. Sa main s'est posée sur mon bras puis dans mes cheveux et ça m'a envoyé un frisson dans le dos. Je me suis reculé un peu pour regarder ses lèvres, puis ses yeux et ses lèvres encore une fois avant de fermer la distance et d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Elles étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes. Mes mains se sont glissées sur sa taille et j'ai entrouvert les lèvres. J'ai passé ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et j'ai prié pour que je n'aille pas trop vite pour elle.

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que je m'inquiéterais d'aller trop vite… _

Elle a entrouvert ses lèvres et le goût de sa langue contre la mienne m'a fait gémir doucement. Elle a serré ses mains dans mes cheveux me tirant plus près d'elle. J'étais au-delà de perdu en Lily à cet instant. Je ne m'étais jamais totalement permis d'embrasser Bella librement avant, c'était donc une expérience entièrement nouvelle pour moi. Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur avec Lily et j'en avais assez d'avoir peur de toute façon.

J'ai serré mes mains autour d'elle et l'approchai encore de moi. Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant un long moment alors que la lune brillait au-dessus de nos têtes. C'était le sentiment le plus extraordinaire que je n'avais jamais connu… merde, je deviens dur… je ferais mieux de m'éloigner…

Je me suis reculé parce que c'était totalement inapproprié… et peu importe à quel point je le voulais. Elle m'a arrêté en me serrant contre elle et me chuchota : '' - Attends Edward. Hum… je peux te montrer quelque chose ? ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. Elle a posé sa main sur mon cœur et murmura : '' - Voilà ce que je ressens pour toi… '' J'ai ensuite ressenti une quantité incroyable d'amour, de désir, de convoitise, de luxure…

C'était un sentiment enivrant et je me suis senti complètement perdu en lui…

Mes mains ont agrippé ses cheveux et je l'ai embrassé avec tous les sentiments que j'avais… elle gémit et à cet instant, je l'ai penchée, mettant son dos sur le sol. Ce baiser était profond, passionné et rempli de désir. Je me suis finalement reculé pour poser des petits baisers mouillés le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou.

Elle a chuchoté : '' - Edward, il est temps de rentrer, chéri. Notre heure est terminée. ''

J'ai gémi et murmurai : '' - Seulement deux minutes de plus… ''

Elle soupira pendant que je continuais de l'embrasser doucement : '' - Mmm… bon, deux minutes de plus… ''

**POV Jasper **

Nous avons tous repris l'entraînement et Peter se mit à rire en me regardant. '' Ouais, alors, tu te rappelles comment ils appellent Batman quand il met la chauve-souris devant la lumière pour envoyer l'image dans le ciel ? ''

'' - Euh… ouais ? ''

Il rit : '' - Ouais, hé bien, Bella et toi faisiez exactement la même chose en face de la lune et ça brillait directement sur la prairie. C'est inestimable, putain ! ''

J'ai ri avec embarras mais Bella a simplement haussé les épaules. Rien ne la dérangeait.

Les prochaines heures passèrent très vite et il était maintenant temps de faire face aux Volturi.

Lily restait pour se battre avec nous, déguisée en vampire. J'ai remarqué qu'elle et Edward se tenaient à présent par la main et que l'amour entre eux avait grandi.

Charlie restait aussi et ses sentiments et ceux d'Alice s'étaient accrus, eux aussi.

Nous sommes donc allés dans la prairie pour attendre leurs arrivés. Bella, Peter et moi nous tenions devant, moi au milieu Les loups nous flanquaient sur les côtés, en demi-cercle autour de nous. J'ai regardé ma famille derrière moi et j'ai été très impressionné. Les hommes portaient des jeans et les femmes, des débardeurs et des shorts. Nous étions tous à moitié nus, couverts de cicatrices et nos yeux étaient rouge sang. Ils se sont mis à grogner quand les Volturi ont émergés de la forêt.

Il y avait 20 gardes, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient augmenté leurs effectifs. Nous avons ensuite regardé Aro, Marcus, Caïus et Caleb sortir avec Jane, Démétri, Renata, Heidi, Alec et Félix derrière eux.

Les yeux de Caleb se sont posés sur les miens et j'ai vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ressemblait à celui dont je me souvenais… environ cinq centimètres plus grand que moi mais un peu plus massif, de sombres cheveux blonds qu'il portaient comme les miens, mais il avait les yeux rouges à présent.

Ils se sont arrêtés à 6 mètres de nous et Aro a parlé avec de l'appréhension dans la voix : '' - Nous ne nous attendions pas à cet accueil chaleureux. ''

J'ai parlé calmement : '' - As-tu oublié que nous avons une voyante dans notre clan ? Elle a été capable de nous alerter de votre arrivée imminente et nous nous sommes préparés pour ça. ''

Il sourit nerveusement : '' - Ah… eh bien, je n'ai pas oublié la petite Alice. Je vois que vous avez tous renoncé à votre régime végétarien et reprit un régime plus naturel. ''

Ma famille a simplement continué à grogner et j'ai parlé de nouveau : '' - C'est vrai. Nous voulions être sûrs d'être au maximum de notre puissance à votre arrivée. ''

Il se retourna brièvement vers Caleb avant de me regarder à nouveau : '' - Alors , Jasper Whitlock ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à propos de tes capacités et je tiens à t'offrir un poste avec nous. ''

Je souriais à présent : '' - Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Nous sommes à présent sur le point de vous détruire. ''

Il se sentait encore nerveux mais commençait à se mettre en colère : '' - Je suis sûr que nous pouvons en tirer quelque chose maintenant… il est évident que ton clan a lutté et peut-être que nous pourrions vous encourager à vous joindre à nous, ensemble nous serions un groupe assez puissant. Je ne voudrais pas devoir détruire un de mes plus vieux amis . '' - A-t-il dit tout en regardant Carlisle.

Carlisle grogna et j'ai parlé de nouveau : '' - Tu n'as pas d'amis ici, Aro. ''

Sa colère a augmenté et il parla à Caleb : '' - Caleb, est-ce que ces deux-là sont Peter et Bella ? ''

Caleb a répondu : '' - Oui, Maitre Aro. Ils sont tous les deux extrêmement puissants. Avec eux, nous serions impossibles à arrêter. ''

Aro a souri et a tendu la main à Bella. Je savais que l'armée de nouveaux-nés de Maria serait là dans 32 secondes.

Elle s'avança et lui tendit la main, pleinement consciente qu'il était capable de lire toutes les pensées qu'elle avait jamais eues. Bien que son esprit resterait bloqué, elle était capable de le débloquer pour le laisser entrer si elle le voulait. Il a pris sa main alors que les nouveaux-nés émergeaient de la forêt derrière nous. Il tomba à genoux, soudainement terrifié. Elle sourit : '' - Sais-tu ce que je suis et pourquoi je suis là ? ''

Ses yeux terrifiés ont regardé les siens et il s'est mis à trembler de peur : '' - Tu es ici pour détruire les Volturi… tu es un… un… ''

Bella s'accroupit devant ses yeux et murmura : '' - Dis-le. ''

Il s'est mis à sangloter sans larmes et je sentais la terreur sortir en vagues de tous les Volturi quand ils l'ont vu soulever ses ailes marquées. Ses yeux rouges ont disparus, remplacés par des yeux d'un noir ténébreux et sa peau est redevenue bronzé, sa couleur naturelle.

Aro sanglotait : '' - S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi… ''

Bella sourit : '' - Ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner. Je ne suis seulement qu'un bourreau et je suis ici pour envoyer ton âme en Enfer. Nous t'avons donné de nombreuses occasions de te racheter grâce à Carlisle. Il vous a supplié toi et tes gardes de revoir vos habitudes alimentaires… il a essayé de vous enseigner l'importance de conserver votre humanité, mais ses efforts ont été inutiles, vous n'en avez tenu aucun compte. Tu apprécies d'inspirer la peur, tu aimes ta puissance et ta cupidité… alors désormais, les démons devront prospérer sans vous. ''

J'ai regardé Caleb et il a mis sa main dans celle de Jane. Il lui a donné un rapide coup d'œil et j'ai vu le hochement subtil de sa tête. Lorsque je me suis concentré sur eux, j'ai senti l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l' un pour l'autre. Elle était évidemment à nos côtés aujourd'hui.

Bella se pencha vers l'oreille d'Aro et murmura : '' - Informe ton nouveau maître de ce que je te dis…tromper le Diable une fois, honte sur moi… tromper le Diable deux fois, honte sur lui. ''

Elle pressa ensuite ses lèvres sur son front et il a commencé à brûler dans le même anneau de feu qui l'avait brûlé plus tôt dans la journée. Je l'ai regardé devenir une statue de cendres lentement, de la tête aux pieds. Bella a soufflé doucement et les cendres se sont dispersées dans le vent.

Bella a fait un rapide clin d'œil à Caleb et Jane a aussitôt lancé sa capacité à infliger de grandes douleurs. Bella et Peter ont levé leurs ailes en face de nous, nous protégeant effectivement d'elle et faisant rebondir la douleur vers les Volturi restant. Caleb a rapidement blindé Jane.

Une fois les Volturi tombés au sol, nous avons agi rapidement et en moins d'une minute, tous les morceaux ont été jeté dans un tas. Plusieurs traînées de foudre sont tombé du ciel, enflammant les morceaux qui disparurent rapidement.

J'ai regardé quand un homme a conduit Bella à Maria. Il devait être le fils d'Esmé, David, parce qu'il avait la même couleur de cheveux et lui ressemblait un peu.

'' - Bella, selon tes ordres, j'ai arrêté Maria. '' Elle était complètement terrifiée. Elle sanglotait sans larmes et tremblait.

Bella sourit : '' - Merci, David. Laisse-là ici et va dire bonjour à ta mère. ''

Il laissa tomber Maria sur le sol avant de courir retrouver Esmé. Ils se sont simplement regardé pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans ses bras en pleurant. Il la tenait dans ses bras, lui disant combien elle lui avait manqué et à quel point il était fier d'elle.

Maria était toujours à genoux sur le sol et Bella se tenait devant elle : '' - Maria, sais-tu qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici ? ''

Maria sanglota : '' - Mais je ne suis pas avec les Volturi. ''

Bella s'accroupit pour la regarder dans les yeux et sourit : '' - Non… avec toi, c'est personnel. Vois-tu, ton précieux Dieu de la guerre, Jasper Whitlock, se trouve être mon mari. À cause de toi, j'ai passé les 150 dernières années séparée de lui et le regarder succomber à tes jeux diaboliques. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps ma vengeance. ''

Maria tremblait et Bella se leva et lui ordonna : '' - Lèves-toi ! '' Maria se leva alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas s'effondrer. Bella sourit gentiment : '' - Parce que je suis un ange, je pense qu'il serait normal de te laisser une chance de vivre. Alors vas-y Maria, cours. ''

Maria s'est mise à courir dans la forêt. Un instant plus tard, Bella la suivit. J'ai regardé Bella sortir de la forêt, poussant et traînant Maria par les cheveux. Elle la jeta sur le sol et s'accroupit pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux : '' - Comment te sens-tu, sachant que je t'ai menti, Maria ? Tu ne peux pas y échapper. Le jugement a été rendu et je vais envoyer ton cul en Enfer. ''

Bella me regarda : '' - Les gars doivent se rapprocher un peu. ''

Tout le monde s'est approché alors que Bella plantait ses doigts dans le sol. La foudre est sortie de ses doigts pour entrer dans le sol et il s'est mis à trembler. Un anneau de feu en est sorti et s'est mis à grandir lentement, de plus en plus grand.

La chaleur qui est sortie de ce trou était intense et a été suivi aussitôt après par une projection d'air froid et de glace.

Une fois le trou ouvert, j'ai entendu les cris venant du plus profond de l'enfer, des cris et des sanglots et d'autres cris en échos. Je voyais une lueur rouge au-dessus le trou, probablement d'un lac de feu dans les profondeurs.

Bella était derrière Maria et lui a murmuré : '' - Tu entends, Maria ? ''

Maria sanglota : '' - Qu… qu'est-ce que c'… c'est ? ''

Bella se mit à rire silencieusement derrière elle et lui dit dans l'oreille : '' - Maria ? Ne reconnais-tu pas les cris de tes enfants ? Tu es leur créateur… leur mère, tu leur as tellement manqué, Maria. Je suis certaine qu'ils te traiteront aussi gentiment que tu les as traité. ''

Bella me regarda et m'a donné un petit sourire arrogant : '' - Hé, bébé ? Veux-tu venir ici et envoyer cette chienne directement en Enfer ? ''

J'ai souri à mon joli petit ange et je n'ai trouvé rien d'autre que je voulais faire avec plus de joie que d'envoyer frire cette salope.

'' - Putain, bien sûr que je veux le faire, chérie. '' Je me suis dirigé vers Maria et la regardai. J'aurais presque pu la trouver pitoyable si ce n'était pas le fait que je détestais cette salope avec une putain de passion. J'ai pris Maria par les épaules et je l'ai tenue au-dessus du portail. J'ai souri : '' - Dis à ton nouveau maître que Bella est à moi et que s'il a un problème avec ça… qu'il vienne me trouver et nous allons le régler. ''

Je l'ai ensuite lâché. Elle a hurlé pendant toute sa chute. Je me suis tourné vers Bella qui a pris ma main : '' - Courez… éloignez-vous tous d'ici… ''

Nous nous sommes tous mis à courir. Nous étions déjà à une bonne distance quand Bella s'est soudainement arrêtée. Le sol se mit à trembler furieusement et elle a murmuré : '' - Ils sont là. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	32. Chapitre 32

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre:'' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Chansons pour ce chapitre : Bodies by Drowning Pool. **

**Everything by Lifehouse. **

**Closer by Nine Inch Nails. **

**My Gang by Rascal Flatts. **

**L'adresse de la playlist de mistyhaze420 se trouve sur son profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-deux **

**POV Jasper **

_'' - Ils sont là. ''_

Nous venions à peine d'entendre ses mots quand leurs cris ont rempli l'air et qu'ils sont sortis du trou comme des chauves-souris d'une grotte. Le ciel est devenu noir instantanément… pas de lune… pas d'étoiles… l'obscurité totale.

Dès qu'ils atteignaient l'air, les anges les attaquaient. Ils les ont pris au dépourvu et beaucoup de démons se sont écrasés sur Terre alors que les anges déchiraient et arrachaient leurs ailes. La foudre s'écrasait autour d'eux, épinglant les démons blessés assez longtemps pour que les soldats au sol les saisissent et les rejettent dans le trou.

Les loups encerclaient le périmètre extérieur de l'ouverture, attrapant les démons à mi-hauteur et les déchirant vicieusement avec leurs dents tandis que les anges les aidaient en finissant d'arracher complètement leurs ailes.

Les démons qui avaient réussi à descendre sur le sol en un seul morceau ont ensuite commencé leur attaque. J'ai vu le frère d'Emmett, Adam, se mettre en face de lui. Ils étaient presque identiques sauf qu'Adam était un peu plus grand. '' - Salut, frangin. '' a-t-il dit alors qu'il envoyait un démon s'écraser sur le sol. Emmett et lui travaillaient ensemble, en arrachant les ailes des démons.

La sœur de Rosalie, Annabelle, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, est tombée sur le sol sous l'attaque d'un démon. Rosalie l'a attaqué à son tour, lui arrachant les ailes par-derrière et a crié : '' - Fous le camp et laisse ma sœur tranquille ! '' Pendant que Rosalie tenait le démon, Annabelle se releva d'un bond et le cribla de coups de poing. Il est tombé au sol et elles se sont mises à lui déchirer les ailes.

Bella et moi esquivions les attaques en regardant les autres. Soudain le sol s'est mis à trembler de nouveau et Bella a crié : '' - Attention les mecs ! C'est l'ouverture du second portail ! ''

Nous avons vu beaucoup d'anges s'envoler pour aller au sommet de la montagne quand il a explosé violemment et des centaines de démons ont surgi du nouveau trou, fonçant sur nous. Les anges sont entrés en collision avec eux et les ont repoussés comme ils le pouvaient. Plusieurs centaines d'entre eux ont tous de même réussi à passer et se rapprochèrent rapidement de la prairie.

Bella a regardé autour d'elle avec impatience : '' - Merde ! Où est Peter ? '' Alors qu'elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, j'ai essayé de rester à ses côtés parce qu'un groupe de démons nous avaient encerclés.

_C'était une putain d'embuscade… _

Je l'ai ensuite ressentie… la douleur et la confusion. Ils attaquaient nos esprits. J'ai attrapé Bella quand ses genoux ont lâché.

Je l'ai ensuite vu. Putain, Peter était à cheval sur le dos d'un putain de loup.

Il avait un petit groupe de loups avec lui et quelques membres de notre famille, y compris les Cullen. Il sauta de son loup au milieu du cercle et a crié : '' - Nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui, connards ! Vous voulez nous prendre ? Venez nous chercher, enfoirés ! ''

Notre famille et les loups ont commencé à attaquer les démons par-derrière. Bella se leva et nos yeux sont restés verrouillés pendant un moment, se concentrant sur la tâche à accomplir.

_Il faut tous les détruire… _

Bella, Peter et moi sommes restés dos à dos, les uns contre les autres, quand les démons se sont déplacés. Bella a murmuré : '' - À l'attaque ! ''

Nous nous sommes mis à déchirer, frapper et jeter tous les démons qui passaient à notre porté. C'était assez chaotique parce que les démons se déplaçaient au hasard, sans aucune coordination dans leurs mouvements. J'ai entendu Bella hurler quand deux démons ont sautés sur elle par-derrière et se sont mis à lui déchirer les ailes. J'ai attrapé chacun d'eux par une aile et je les ai arraché rapidement de Bella, avant de les jeter à terre. J'ai posé mon pied sur la poitrine de l'un d'eux et ai attrapé ses ailes par en dessous avant de déchirer immédiatement ses saloperies.

Bella a donné un grand coup de pied dans les couilles de l'autre et lui a saisi les ailes, les déchiquetant après les avoir arrachés.

Elle me regarda : '' - Baisses-toi ! ''

Je me suis baissé et elle s'est élancée par-dessus moi et roula à terre avec un démon sous elle. Elle s'est mise à cogner le bâtard à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Nous avons pris chacun une aile avant de les lui arracher.

Pendant que les corps et les ailes s'accumulaient, les anges et les loups récupéraient les morceaux et les jetaient dans l'un des portails.

J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai remarqué que le nombre de démons diminuait lentement, mais sûrement.

Trois démons luttaient contre Peter qui était au sol alors j'ai couru vers lui et j'en ai frappé un dans son visage hideux. Il a fait un vol plané avant de s'écraser à côté de Peter. J'ai tendu la main et pris celle de Peter, le remettant sur ses pieds . '' - Merci, mec. '' dit-il en me donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il a ensuite envoyé un nouveau démon au tapis.

'' - Quand tu veux, frangin. '' ai-je répondu avant de frapper à coups de poing le connard qui se ruait sur nous.

J'ai entendu rire joyeusement Emmett alors que son frère et lui continuaient de frapper les démons à terre et arrachaient leurs ailes. '' - Mon pote… c'est fantastique, putain ! '' Son frère se mit à rire : '' - Je sais, mec ! Ces démons sont des enfoirés ! ''

Rosalie et Annabelle couraient vers eux quand Rosalie a été coupée net dans son élan. Un démon à forme humaine se tenait devant elle. J'ai senti son choc et sa peur quand elle a murmuré : '' - Royce ? ''

Nous avons continué à nous battre alors que j'essayais de m'approcher d'elle. Bella a crié : '' - Rose… non ! C'est un camouflage… un de leurs trucs ! ''

Rosalie tomba sur le sol en tremblant. Six démons ont sauté sur Annabelle et Adam, les jetant au sol.

Le démon a rapidement pris Rosalie et s'est mis à courir puisque nous lui avions déjà arraché les ailes.

Emmett leur a couru après en criant : '' - Oh, putain, pas question ! ''

Bella m'a regardé : '' - Je dois la récupérer maintenant, avant qu'il ne l'emmène en Enfer avec lui. ''

Je me suis précipité sur le démon qui l'attaquait et je l'ai arraché de ses griffes. Une fois libre, je lui ai crié : '' - Vas-y. ''

Elle a sauté en l'air quand un autre démon l'a attrapé par la cheville et la jeta à terre avec fracas. Charlie se précipita par-derrière et entra en collision avec lui le faisant dévier de sa route et déraper sur le sol : '' - Ne fait pas chier ma petite fille ! ''

Bella s'est envolée de nouveau et s'est mise à la poursuite de Rosalie. Emmett avait rattrapé le démon et avait réussi un superbe plaquage, envoyant Rosalie au sol. Il a lutté contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett soit sur lui et le frappe. Il grognait comme je ne l'avais jamais entendu faire auparavant : '' - Ne **JAMAIS** mettre tes putains de mains sur elle ! '' Martelant chaque mot d'un coup de poing.

Rosalie tremblait encore, mais un autre démon a sauté sur le dos d'Emmett. Rosalie s'est réveillée de sa transe. Elle s'est élancée et l'a jeté au sol : '' - Laisse-le tranquille ! ''

Emmet a rapidement été à ses côtés et ils lui ont arraché les ailes.

J'ai regardé autour de moi et je n'ai pas pu trouver Bella : '' - Peter ? Où est Bella ? ''

Nous avons continué à nous battre tout en parlant.

'' - Merde, je ne sais pas, Jazz ! Nous devons la trouver. ''

Nos têtes se sont tournés simultanément quand un sentiment de désespoir total nous à traversé. J'ai vu Bella porté par un groupe de démons alors qu'elle luttait pour se libérer.

Je me suis mis à courir. J'ai bloqué tout ce qui m'entourait et je me suis concentré sur elle. Elle avait peur et souffrait terriblement alors que les démons lui déchiraient les ailes. J'ai esquivé toutes les attaques et ai sauté au-dessus d'eux pendant que je courais.

Je les ai regardé la jeter dans le trou et un instant plus tard… j'ai sauté à sa suite.

Les parois du trou étaient inégales. Il y avait des corniches et des cavernes un peu partout. J'ai attrapé un rebord et regardé le lac de feu qui était plus bas. La chaleur était insupportable, même pour moi. On voyait des vagues de chaleur qui déformaient l'air et rendaient tout brumeux. Bella m'avait dit que si le lac était si chaud, c'est parce qu'il devait brûler la chair de tous ceux qui y entraient. Une fois la chair détruite, l'âme passait dessous le lac et se trouvait à la porte de l'Enfer. Seuls les anges et les démons pouvaient passer à travers et en revenir.

J'ai regardé autour de moi frénétiquement pour essayer de la trouver… mais rien .

_Merde ! J'arrive, bébé… _

J'ai fermé les yeux et ai lâché la corniche.

J'ai ensuite senti une forte secousse et une douce main chaude autour de mon bras. '' - Jasper ! ''

J'ai ouvert les yeux et vu Bella. Elle était penchée sur une crête invisible du dessus. Elle s'est accrochée à mon bras et me regarda dans les yeux : '' - Jasper, bébé, tu dois remonter ! ''

J'ai saisi son bras pendant qu'elle me tirait. J'ai atteint le rebord et me suis agrippé à la crête avec mon autre main. J'ai rapidement sauté près d'elle et elle s'est enveloppée autour de moi en tremblant.

Elle a chuchoté en sanglotant : '' - À quoi diable pensais-tu, Jasper ? ''

Je la tenais contre moi en la serrant le plus fort que je pouvais et j'ai enterré mon nez dans ses cheveux : '' - Règle numéro un, Bella. Quand quelqu'un que tu aimes est coincé en Enfer, tu vas le chercher. ''

Elle se dégagea et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai senti le goût des larmes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues et elle m'a embrassé frénétiquement et avec passion. Elle avait les mains dans mes cheveux et mes mains étaient dans les siens. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et mes mains se sont déplacés sur son cul. J'ai saisi ses fesses et ses jambes se sont enroulés autour de ma taille alors que je percutais le mur derrière moi. Elle a posé ses mains sur mon cul, me tirant contre elle.

J'ai ensuite entendu Peter crier : '' - Oh, putain de merde ! Sortez de ce satané trou en premier ! ''

Je me suis dégagé et elle a souri : '' - Remontons vers le sommet et nous pourrons baiser comme des fous. ''

Nous avons ensuite entendu des cris gutturaux et des hurlements. Nous avons regardé par-dessus le rebord et j'ai vu des démons sans ailes ramper rapidement sur les parois de la caverne.

J'ai mis mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et elle m'a enveloppée dans une de ses ailes avant de nous mettre à grimper. '' - Putain ! Monte, chérie ! '' Nous nous sommes accrochés aux crêtes et aux corniches et avons grimpés rapidement les parois, les démons à nos trousses.

Les parois ont commencé à trembler et des morceaux de terre et de roches se sont mis à tomber. '' - Merde ! Ils essayent de nous enfermer avec eux ! Nous devons aller plus vite, bébé ! ''

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai pu voir la lumière du ciel commençait à percer. Les visages de toute notre famille et de nos amis nous regardaient, nous criant de grimper plus vite.

Je sentais le souffle glacé des démons sous nos pieds. Je pouvais les entendre crier et rires comme s'ils étaient près de moi. Ils étaient trop près. La lumière venant du trou au sommet est devenue plus petite alors que l'obscurité grandissait.

Bella a été touchée. Elle s'est affaiblie et s'est mise à sangloter quand les démons ont attaqué son esprit. Je l'ai prise par le menton et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. J'ai ensuite chuchoté : '' - Nous ne faisons qu'escalader notre arbre, Chérie. Nous allons arriver au sommet et faire l'amour, bébé. Tu dois donc continuer à grimper. Ne t'arrêtes pas… garde tes yeux dans les miens, chérie… ne détournes pas le regard. ''

J'ai senti sa force revenir. Elle s'est agrippée à la paroi et s'est remise à l'escalader… ses yeux dans les miens. Nous avons bloqué tout le reste sauf le regard de l'autre et, grâce à ça, nous avons retrouvé nos forces.

Nous étions très près du sommet quand l'ouverture du trou a encore diminué. J'ai senti des griffes d'acier attraper ma cheville et me tirer. J'ai regardé sous moi et trois démons avaient saisi mes deux chevilles et celles de Bella, nous empêchant de grimper.

J'ai pris la taille de Bella et l'ai serré contre moi, nous accrochant au mur de toutes mes forces. L'instant d'après, j'ai senti des mains attraper les miennes et mes bras. J'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu ma mère, mon père, Caleb, Lily, Edward et Carlisle me tirant vers eux. J'ai regardé Bella et Peter, Charlotte, Charlie, Jacob, Emmett et Rosalie la tiraient vers le sommet.

Notre famille n'a pas abandonné et bientôt , nous étions sorti de trou et sur le sol de la prairie. Nous nous tenions toujours étroitement enlacés et notre famille nous entourait. Nous étions tous les deux tremblant quand nous avons enfin réalisé que c'était terminé. J'ai regardé dans ses beaux yeux dorés, brillants de larmes de cristal… je ne voyais rien d'autre.

Ses mains étaient chaudes sur mon dos alors qu'elle me tenait avec une telle force qu'il semblait impossible que de si petites mains détiennent autant de pouvoirs. Pourtant, je savais maintenant, que rien n'est impossible.

Elle leva son regard sur les visages souriants de notre famille et a demandé d'une voix chancelante : '' - Pouvons-nous être seuls cinq minutes… s'il vous plaît ? ''

Peter sourit : '' - Je vais aller m'assurer que tout le monde est là et en bonne santé. Vous deux, prenez autant de temps que vous avez besoin… nous avons l'éternité. ''

Elle s'est mise à genoux et leva ses ailes. J'ai vu plusieurs nouvelles coupures et déchirures. Elle a posé sa main sur ma joue alors qu'elle se mettait à cheval sur mes genoux, tout en enveloppant ses ailes autour de nous… nous fournissant notre propre petite bulle impénétrable.

J'ai mis un bras autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre se glissait dans ses cheveux. Elle a mis ses mains dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle jouait avec mes boucles. Elle sourit et murmura : '' - Existerait-il quelque chose de mieux que ça ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Non, Chérie. C'est le bonheur parfait. ''

Ses yeux brillaient quand elle a murmuré : '' - Qui aurait pensé que deux âmes aussi complètement imparfaites que nous, allions l'arrêter ? Ça te montre simplement que tu n'as pas à être parfait pour faire des choses étonnantes et entrer au Paradis… il suffit seulement d'avoir la foi et l'amour et de ne jamais cesser le combat. ''

'' - Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons tous aller au Paradis ? Dieu nous en accorde l'entrée ? ''

Elle sourit : '' - Oui. Lorsque le monde finira… un nouveau monde commencera pour nous tous… ensemble… en famille. Nous avons tous notre éternité à présent. Nous ne pourrons jamais être séparés. ''

Un immense sourire s'est répandu sur mon visage quand je me suis senti enfin en paix avec moi-même. Tout le poids de mes erreurs passées, qui pesait tellement sur mes épaules, a été effacé et oublié. Dans ce moment de paix totale, de bonheur et d'amour… j'ai senti que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour embrasser ma belle épouse.

Je me suis penché vers elle et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser doucement. J'ai léché sa lèvre inférieure lentement avant de la prendre entre mes lèvres et j'ai été accueilli avec un léger gémissement de ma belle. Elle se dégagea avec un profond soupir : '' - Je ferais mieux de te permettre d'aller voir ta maman… elle est impatiente de te revoir. Elle attend depuis tellement longtemps. ''

Je l'ai embrassé doucement une dernière fois avant d'être prêt à aller voir effectivement ma famille pour leur parler et les embrasser. Elle leva ses ailes et je l'ai prise par la main en nous levant. Je me suis arrêté un instant en regardant autour de moi avec étonnement. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait. Certains anges étaient dans les airs, parlant et riant ensemble… d'autres étaient sur le sol, parlant, pleurant et étreignant leurs familles ou leurs amis.

J'ai vu Emmett et Rosalie avec l'ensemble de leurs deux familles. La mère d'Emmett pleurait et le serrait contre elle, lui disant combien il lui avait manqué et combien elle l'aimait. Son père était derrière lui, les bras autour des deux frères d'Emmett. Ils avaient tous de larges sourires.

Alors que nous marchions, j'ai vu Alice et sa sœur. Elles étaient avec Carlisle, Esmé, David, un homme qui devait être le père de Carlisle et un ange aux cheveux sombres au bras de David… _ça doit être sa femme. _

Nous avons marché à un rythme lent, comme des humains, en regardant autour de nous. J'ai ensuite vu Edward avec son père et sa mère. Sa mère l'embrassait en lui passant les doigts dans les cheveux et en chuchotant sans fin : '' - Mon petit garçon… mon petit garçon… ''

_Pas étonnant que ses cheveux soient toujours aussi merdiques… _

J'ai senti une vague d'amusement venant de lui et je lui ai souri. Nous étions entourés d'un immense bonheur et d'amour.

J'ai regardé plus loin et j'ai vu quelques visages très familiers. Ma mère pleurait déjà. Bella et moi avons couru et l'instant d'après, les bras de ma mère étaient serrés autour de moi. Elle a murmuré à travers ses sanglots : '' - Jasper, bébé… mon petit garçon… tu m'as tellement manqué… '' Son accent était toujours aussi épais que dans mes souvenirs. Je lui ai caressé les cheveux et lui chuchotai : '' - Ça va, maman. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tellement. ''

Nous nous sommes tenus l'un l'autre pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit finalement reculée en riant et en mettant un bras autour de Bella. '' - C'est une femme terriblement têtue que tu as, fils. Tu en as trouvé une de vraiment bien, bébé. ''

J'ai souri et pris la main de Bella : '' - Ouais, elle est bien… je pense que je vais la garder. ''

Bella se mit à rire : '' - Tu as sacrément raison. Tu vas me garder. Tu es coincé avec moi pour l'éternité maintenant, whitlock. ''

J'ai souri et me suis penché pour lui donner un doux baiser en murmurant : '' - Promis ? ''

Elle sourit et chuchota : '' - Juré. ''

Mon père a été le suivant à me prendre dans ses bras, me disant à quel point il était fier de moi et comment il m'avait appris à être un homme bien. Caleb et moi nous sommes ensuite étreints. Il a ri : '' - Nous allons tellement nous amuser, petit frère… rappelles-toi quel nom maman utilisait pour nous appeler :« les doubles difficultés ». ''

J'ai ri : '' - Ouais. Nous faisions toujours quelque chose que nous n'étions pas censés faire…

Mon père s'est aussitôt joint à nous : '' - Ouais, et ne crois pas une seconde que je ne sais pas que vous deux m'avez bu mon alcool de contrebande quand vous étiez enfants… ''

Je me suis dégagé et montré j'ai Caleb avec un sourire : '' - C'était lui. ''

Caleb a raillé et mon père a souri : '' - Il n'a pas porté la bouteille à tes lèvres pour te forcer à boire, jeune homme et ne crois pas que parce que tu es un vampire ou un quelconque Dieu de la guerre, que je ne vais pas te mettre en travers de mes genoux… ''

J'ai baissé la tête : '' - Désolé, monsieur. ''

Bella s'est mise à hurler de rires : '' - Bordel de merde ! C'est la chose la plus drôle que je n'ai jamais vu, putain ! ''

J'allais dire quelque chose quand Charlie et Alice se sont approchés. Charlie est arrivé derrière elle et dit : '' - Isabella Marie… est-ce de cette façon qu'une jeune femme devrait parler ? ''

Elle s'arrêta de rire et a viré au rouge : '' - Désolé, papa. ''

Je lui ai souri et elle me tira la langue, j'ai donc tiré la mienne à mon tour. Évidemment, étant autour de nos parents nous obligeaient à ouvrir une parenthèse dans notre maturité.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que tout le monde nous rejoigne pour parler et rire ensemble. Tous les membres de notre famille se connaissaient déjà car ils avaient travaillé ensemble au Paradis. Nous nous sommes donc mélangés facilement, tout le monde exsudait le bonheur.

Jacob s'approcha et mit son bras autour de Bella : '' - Tu as bien fait les choses, Bella. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Merci, Jake… laisse-moi te présenter à tout le monde. ''

Elle a fait le tour et présenté Jacob à toute la famille. Quand elle est arrivé à la sœur de Rosalie, Annabelle, ses yeux sont devenus larges et j'ai senti une forte connexion entre eux.

Il avait un air choqué sur le visage quand il a dit : '' - Putain… de… merde ! Je viens de m'imprégner de la sœur de Rosalie. ''

Annabelle lui a souri : '' - Imprégner, hein ? Tu sembles être quelqu'un qui pourrait être assez fort pour me manipuler. '' Elle avait la même effronterie que Rosalie.

Il fit craquer ses jointures et son cou avant de lui sourire et de lui tendre la main : '' - Je pense que je vais pouvoir te manipuler. '' Elle leva un sourcil en lui prenant la main : '' - Nous allons bien voir… ''

Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble et Rosalie semblait être sur le point de se cacher les yeux. Bella m'a ensuite regardé et m'a souri : '' - Je reviens dans un minute, bébé. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - D'accord, Chérie. ''

Elle s'est mise à courir avant de sauter et de s'envoler vers le sommet de la montagne. J'ai continué à rire et à parler avec ma famille.

**POV Peter **

Je me suis assis au sommet de la montagne qui avait été réparé comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. J'ai regardé dans la prairie pour voir toutes les familles ensemble et heureuses. Mon cœur était rempli d'amour alors que je regardais ma femme avec ses parents et ses frères et sœurs. J'étais tellement heureux qu'elle puisse les revoir, mais… une petite partie de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste. Tout le monde avait de la famille sauf moi… même Bella avait vécu une vie humaine et avait un père, une mère, des oncles, des cousins, des grands-parents…

Comme je n'ai jamais vécu de vie humaine, je n'ai jamais eu aucune de ces choses. Je n'ai même pas de nom de famille… j'ai utilisé Johnson parce que je voulais être appelé « Le grand Jonhson¹ ». ''

Je l'ai senti avant qu'elle ne s'assoit près de moi. Elle s'est penchée sur mon épaule et sourit : '' - C'est le Paradis sur Terre, Petey. ''

Je lui ai souri en retour : '' - C'est certain, Major. ''

Elle a levé la tête et dit : '' - C'est Général Isabella Whitlock maintenant, j'ai eu une promotion. ''

J'ai soupiré : '' - C'est génial, Bella. ''

Elle fronça les sourcils : '' -Tu as été promu aussi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Peter ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Rien, Bella. Tout est parfait. ''

Elle soupira : '' - Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir. ''

J'ai simplement haussé les épaules et ai dit : '' - Je ne sais pas… je suis seulement un peu triste de ne pas avoir de famille. ''

Elle souleva mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux : '' - Peter… tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Regarde autour de toi. Nous sommes tous de ta famille. Tu es entouré de gens qui t'aiment… ce n'est pas grave si leurs ADN ne sont pas le même que le tien… ils sont toujours de ta famille. ''

J'ai trouvé qu'elle avait raison et que je ne passerais pas plus de temps à me morfondre ici. Après tout, nous avions achevé notre putain de mission avec brio et mes meilleurs amis et ma charmante épouse étaient plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Á ce moment, j'ai entendu le son des klaxons des semi-remorques qui venaient d'arriver. Je me levai, soudainement étourdi. '' - Ooohh, ils sont là ! ''

Elle regarda dans la prairie et j'ai vu les quatre gros camions conduits par Adam, David, Caleb et Annabelle. Bella m'a demandé : '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est, Peter ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - J'ai gardé ces quatre camions en attente en dehors du périmètre pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Nous allons avoir la fête de ce putain de siècle ! ''

Elle a ri et je l'ai tiré avec moi quand nous nous sommes envolés pour retourner dans la prairie. Je suis resté en l'air et j'ai crié : '' - Puis-je avoir attention à tous, s'il vous plaît ? ''

Tout le monde a cessé de parler et m'a regardé : '' - Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour votre aide. Nous avons troué le cul du diable aujourd'hui et pas seulement vaincu sa sale gueule, mais ça lui aussi coûté un tiers de son armée. Actuellement, Dieu réévalue toutes les âmes des vampires qui ont été condamnées. Aujourd'hui a été une bonne journée pour le Ciel. À présent, je sais que vous avez tous dû rester sobre pendant la durée de votre formation… et bien, sauf pour Bella qui est allé à Las Vegas et a appris comment travailler sur un poteau… demandez-lui de vous en parler quand vous aurez un moment, c'est désopilant… enfin bref, il est temps de laisser tomber nos ailes et de célébrer la victoire. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent retourner au Paradis… s'il vous plaît, faites savoir à tous que si nous pouvons travailler dur… nous savons jouer dur également ! ''

La foule a éclaté de joie et bientôt les camions ont été ouverts. Tout le monde buvait… même les vampires qui allaient vraisemblablement tomber malades plus tard. Nous avions mis de la musique à plein volume et tout le monde s'amusait.

Après de nombreuses heures passées à boire, les anges étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils s'éclataient dans les arbres ou volaient à l'envers, quelque chose que je ne savais même pas être possible, la plupart d'entre eux sont ensuite partis pour rentrer chez eux au Paradis. La famille est restée avec nous et naturellement, les loups sont devenus affamés.

Nous avons fabriqué un autre feu de joie et nous nous sommes installés autour pour la nuit alors que les loups engloutissaient rapidement tout ce qui pouvait être brûlé sur un bâton.

La tête de Charlotte était posée sur mes genoux et elle m'a regardé avec ses yeux rouges : '' - Alors… tu as encore envie de m'épouser ? ''

Tout le monde nous a regardé en état de choc. Jasper semblait confus : '' - Vous êtes déjà marié, pas vrai ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Non, nous voulions attendre pour que mon témoin et sa demoiselle d'honneur soient présents. Alors, Bella et toi acceptez-vous d'être nos témoins ? ''

Il a ri quand Bella a souri jusqu'aux oreilles : '' - Bien sûr , Peter ! Quand et où ? ''

J'ai regardé Bella en souriant : '' - Hé bien… je pensais que nous pourrions tous aller à Vegas ce week-end. Sans moi, vous n'avez même pas commencé à expérimenter ce que la ville peut offrir et en plus… moi aussi je veux faire la fête. ''

Bella était complètement démâtée, elle a eu un hoquet avant de se mettre à rire : '' - Oh, Petey… Vegas va être tellement en difficulté avec des putains de gens comme nous dans la ville ! Ça va être le meilleur week-end que nous n'aurons jamais eu ! ''

Nous avons donc décidé de partir le lendemain pour Las Vegas en voiture. Il y aurait Charlotte et moi, Jasper et Bella, Edward et lily, Carlisle et Esmé, David et son épouse, Jane , Emmett et ses frères, Rosalie et sa sœur, Charlie, Alice et sa sœur, et quelques-uns des loups dont Jacob. Alice a promis de tenir Charlie occupé pour que ce ne soit pas trop dur pour Bella. Bella lui a été reconnaissante, mais grincé intérieurement des dents en pensant à la façon dont Alice allait garder Charlie occupé. Putain, je trouvais ça cocasse. ''

**POV Bella **

Tous ceux que j'aimais étaient assis autour de nous. Nous avons bavardé pendant des heures. La puissance de notre famille non conventionnelle était magnifique. J'ai regardé Annabelle et Jacob et j'ai éclaté de rires… elle lui caressait le ventre et sa jambe suivait le mouvement violemment. Elle aimait tout au sujet du loup et j'étais manifestement ivre parce que je trouvais cette putain de connerie drôle comme de la merde.

Je me suis souvenue brusquement de mon message : ''- Ah oui, j'ai oublié, je viens avec des cadeaux de Dieu pour le travail bien fait. ''

Peter souffla : '' - Je devrais avoir un putain de cadeau pour t'avoir laissé aller en Enfer par toi-même ! Sais-tu à quel point ça a été dur pour moi, Bella ? ''

J'ai gloussé : '' - Ouah… Peter… ne t'inquiète pas partenaire, je t'ai ramené un souvenir. ''

J'ai ensuite sorti un tee-shirt de derrière mon dos et le lui ai jeté. Il le déplia et a lu à haute voix : '' - Mon meilleur ami est allé en Enfer et je n'ai eu droit qu'à ce maudit tee-shirt. '' Il s'est mis à rire avant de le mettre : '' - Merci, Infernale Bella. Ça ira très bien avec mon short boxer « Les vrais hommes ont des ailes ». ''

J'ai ri : '' - Où ta casquette de base-ball que tu avais fait imprimé et qui disait « Demandez moi la véritable histoire derrière le buisson ardent… ''

Il a ri : '' - Ouais… mais nous savons tous les deux que tu es celle qui a écrit les célèbres paroles. Putain, ton petit verset est imprimé dans la Bible au nom du Ciel. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as gagné ce concours… j'ai pensé que mon psaume allait botter des culs. ''

Jasper me regarda : '' - De quoi il parle, bébé ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Quand la Bible a été écrite, Dieu a organisé un concours pour que les anges en écrivent un couplet. Il allait choisir celui qui serait inclus dedans. J'ai gagné. ''

Rosalie s'est mise à rire : '' - Quel verset as-tu écrit, Bella ? ''

J'ai regardé dans les yeux dorés de Jasper et murmurai : '' - Ces trois choses demeurent : la foi, l'espérance et l'amour… mais la plus grande des trois est l'amour. ''

Jasper eu un magnifique sourire à fossettes : '' - Tu as écrit ça ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et Peter souffla : '' - Je pense toujours que le mien était meilleur. ''

Emmett le regarda : '' - Qu'est-ce que tu avais écrit, frangin ? ''

Peter avait un sourire fier sur le visage quand il a dit : '' - Tu ne dois pas baiser avec Dieu ou un ours te mangera. ''

Tout le monde s'est mis à rires et il a simplement haussé les épaules : '' - Je pensais que c'était un bon conseil, je ne sais pas ce que vous trouvez de drôle à ça. ''

Jasper regarda Jacob et bafouilla : '' - Attendez… attendez… attendez… j'ai une question… Jacob, comment as-tu pu laisser Peter te chevaucher pendant la bataille, mec ? ''

Jacob souffla : '' - Je ne l'ai **pas **laissé… seulement il a sauté sur mon dos, surgissant de nulle part et quand j'ai commencé à ruer pour m'en débarrasser, il a hurlé : « Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, Jake… il te suffit de courir… de courir comme le vent… » , alors j'ai couru. ''

J'ai regardé Peter, il a seulement haussé les épaules : '' - Quand vais-je avoir une autre opportunité de chevaucher un loup dans une bataille, Bella ? Penses-y. ''

_Il a raison… j'aurai dû le faire aussi… _

Ensuite Emmett me sourit et dit : '' - Hé frangine, je voudrais te poser une question… comment ça se fait que tu sois un putain d'ange de la guerre mais que, en tant qu'être humain, tu étais capable de trébucher sur du vent ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux au Ciel avec une légère grimace sur le visage : '' - Ouais, Dieu a pensé que se serait tout simplement cocasse. ''

Carlisle me regarda, les yeux injectés de sang et un sourire niais sur le visage : '' - De quels cadeaux parlais-tu, Bella ? ''

'' - Bon sang ! Peter m'a encore distrait ! D'accord, comme je le disais un peu plus tôt, Dieu vous a accordé plusieurs cadeaux. Le premier, c'est la capacité de camouflage. Vous avez tous cette capacité désormais. Vous pourrez vous fondre beaucoup plus facilement parmi les humains. Cela étant dit, il vous aussi enlevé votre soif de sang humain, vous ne serez plus jamais attiré par le sang humain. Vous faites tous partie de son armée maintenant et nous ne pouvons pas vous permettre la moindre possibilité de déraper. ''

Jasper poussa un soupir de soulagement et dit : '' - Merci mon Dieu. ''

J'ai ensuite souri à Alice : '' - Alice, il a un peu affiné ta capacité. À présent tu peux voir l'avenir, mais aussi le passé. Tu es désormais les yeux de notre armée. Tu as également la possibilité de choisir de voir ou pas. Plus rien ne te sera désormais caché, mais si tu ne t'en sers pas et que quelque chose se passe que nous devons absolument savoir, ta vision se mettra en marche automatiquement. ''

Alice sourit : '' - Ouah ! Ça va être incroyable ! ''

J'ai regardé Edward en souriant : '' - Edward, Dieu t'a entendu lorsque tu as demandé la possibilité d'éteindre ta capacité de merde télépathique. Vas-y essaye. ''

Il nous regarda tous et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement : '' - C'est tellement calme. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Ouais, mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu as maintenant la possibilité de lire les pensées de n'importe qui a tout moment et peu importe dans quelle partie du monde il se trouve. Essaye… essaye de lire les pensées de Tanya… ''

Il a grincé des dents et presque vomi : '' - Merci, Bella. Tu pouvais choisir n'importe qui dans le monde et c'est elle que tu choisis. J'ai besoin de me nettoyer le cerveau maintenant. C'est ignoble. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Désolée Edward. C'est la même chose avec toi que pour Alice… tu peux éteindre ta capacité mais si nous avons besoin d'entendre quelque chose, elle se mettra en marche. Tu es mon informateur. ''

Il sourit : '' - C'est vraiment génial, Bella. Tu diras à Dieu que je le remercie. ''

Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil : '' - Ce sera fait, Edward. ''

Carlisle s'est tourné vers Peter et lui dit : '' - J'aimerais te dire quelque chose, Peter. Fils, tu fais partie intégrante de ma famille. Esmé et moi aimerions prendre soin de toi comme les autres, donc, si tu acceptes, nous serions honorés d'être ton père et ta mère. Tu peux même prendre notre nom de famille, si tu le veux. ''

Peter a été sincèrement touché : '' - Merci, papa. '' Il se pencha et lui donna une accolade. Je l'ai entendu murmurer : '' - Hé papa ? Puis-je t'emprunter 20 dollars ? '' Carlisle s'est mis à rire et lui donna son billet : '' - Ne dis rien à ta mère. ''

Peter a mis l'argent dans sa poche : '' - Avoir un père et une mère est la meilleure chose qui soit. ''

Je me suis ensuite tournée vers Emmett et Rosalie. J'ai souri : '' - J'ai eu une petite conversation avec le Seigneur pour que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la tête de notre armée. Après 2000 ans, je sais que je suis prête à laisser ma place. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour remplir ce rôle, mais il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un dont la puissance pourrait être égale à la mienne. Quelqu'un qui serait en partie vampire et ange comme moi. Ce quelqu'un sera votre enfant. ''

Rosalie a eu le souffle coupé et Emmett est resté bouche bée. Rose a réussi à murmurer : ''Je vais avoir un bébé ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Oui… mais ça n'arrivera qu'après le week-end, de cette manière, nous pourrons toujours avoir notre fête à Las Vegas. ''

Elle s'est mise à sangloter sans larmes pendant qu'Emmett la serrait contre lui. Il me regarda avec le plus grand sourire que je ne l'ai jamais vu porter : '' - Je vais être papa ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Ouais et il va être magnifique. ''

Il rit : '' - Nous allons avoir un petit garçon, alors ? ''

Je me suis grondée intérieurement : '' - Putain ! Je ne voulais pas vous le dire… mais oui, tu vas avoir un garçon. ''

Rosalie et Emmett étaient fous de bonheur.

Je me suis retournée pour regarder dans les yeux dorés de Jasper : '' - Bébé ? J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi… et bien c'est plutôt pour nous deux en fait… ''

Il sourit : '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est, Bella ? ''

'' - Eh bien, pendant que je travaillais avec Dieu sur l'accord pour Emmett et Rosalie, je l'ai convaincu que cet enfant travaillerais mieux s'il avait une compagne. Je l'ai convaincu que le travail fonctionnerait mieux avec un duo. Nous allons donc avoir aussi un bébé. ''

Il est resté sans voix et me dévisagea un moment. Il a ensuite murmuré : '' - Je vais être père ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Oui . ''

Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'a donné un baiser incroyablement passionné. J'étais allongée dans l'herbe quand son amour m'a complètement transpercé. Nous nous sommes embrassé pendant un long moment et quand finalement nous nous sommes relevés, nous avons remarqué que tout le monde en faisait autant. Esmé s'est redressée en coiffant ses cheveux et elle a ri : '' - Oh mon Dieu… il va falloir un certain pour s'habituer à ça. '' Carlisle lui a donné un autre baiser et murmura : '' - Je trouve que c'est une capacité remarquable. ''

Jasper me regarda et murmura : '' - J'ai besoin de toi, chérie. ''

C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. Nous nous sommes excusés pour le reste de la soirée. Nous avons rapidement couru vers le camion et sommes partis sur la route. J'étais blottie dans le côté de Jasper. Je sais qu'il se dirigeait vers notre prairie et notre arbre pour regarder le lever du soleil.

Il me sourit : '' - Allume la radio, Chérie. ''

Je me suis penchée pour l'allumer.

_Eh bien putain… '' plus près '' par Nine Inch Nails…_

J'ai senti immédiatement la montée de son désir entrer en collision avec le mien… et les choses se sont un peu chauffées.

J'ai rapidement atteint le bouton de son jean pour l'ouvrir, mais j'y ai mis un peu trop de force et le bouton s'est envolé. J'ai saisi les côtés de son jean et de son boxer et je les ai rapidement descendus le long de ses jambes. Il a levé les pieds pour que je puisse les retirer. Je les ai jeté derrière moi et je me suis mise directement à dévorer sa bite. Il avait une main sur le volant et l'autre dans mes cheveux.

Il pompait dans ma bouche en gémissant : '' - Putain… ouais, Chérie… juste comme ça… fais cette chose avec ta langue… non, pas ça, l'autre chose… ouais, comme ça, bébé... oh putain… ''

Sa bite était dure comme le roc et je l'ai prise avec empressement pour faire ce qu'il me demandait alors qu'il baisait ma bouche.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que sa queue ne se mette à frémir, il s'est mis à grogner : '' - Putain, Bella…tiens cette putain de bite, femme… mmmm… j'envoie la sauce, bébé… oh… ah… mmmm… prends tout dans ta jolie petite gorge, Chérie… ''

J'ai avalé chaque goutte de son délicieux nectar et n'ai pas été longue avant de prendre mon débardeur et l'arracher. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais posée sur ses genoux quand il a déchiré mon short. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux complètement nus.

J'étais assise sur ses genoux, le dos contre la portière. Il avait le bras derrière mon dos, qui tenait le volant et son autre main a pincé mes mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent. Il a ensuite plongé deux doigts dans ma chatte alors que son pouce frottait mon clitoris. Il m'envoyait de grandes vagues de luxure qui me traversaient de part en part. La fenêtre du camion était ouverte alors j'ai penché ma tête vers l'extérieur en fermant les yeux et en gémissant bruyamment. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux et les doigts de Jasper me baisaient avec une putain de force.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir : '' - C'est tellement bon… plus fort… mmmm… pince mon clitoris... plus fort… oh… ouais, juste comme ça… ta bite est plus grosse que ça, bébé, rajoute un autre doigt… oh putain, ouais… ne t'arrête pas… oh baise moi, Jasper… baise ma chatte plus fort, bébé… mmmm, ah… oh putain, je vais jouir… oh putain, oui, oui, oui Jasper… oooh…''

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir de jouir qu'il m'a attrapé et m'a assise sur lui, mes genoux contre son siège et mon dos contre le volant.

Il avait encore sa main sur le volant mais maintenant, son autre main était sous mon bras et sur mon épaule quand il s'est enfoncé en moi. J'ai crié et mes mains sont allées directement à ses cheveux. Je me suis mise à attaquer son cou.

Il grognait et gémissait quand j'ai vu les putains de gyrophares.

Je grognais maintenant : '' - C'est une putain de plaisanterie ! ''

Jasper les a vu, mais il a continué à tenir le volant alors qu'il pilonnait toujours ma chatte avec sa grosse bite impatiente. Il souffla : '' - Merde… ne t'arrête pas… nous avons sauvé ce putain monde aujourd'hui… nous avons droit à ça, putain, Bella … maintenant soit une bonne fille et concentres-toi sur ton putain de mari… ''

C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. J'ai continué de claquer ses hanches pendant que je léchais et suçais son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine… rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de poser ma bouche sur lui.

J'ai vu deux autres flics se joindre à la chasse.

_Dieu, ce n'est pas vraaaaiment drôle… _

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper criait mon nom alors que sa bite me remplissait de sasemence.J'ai explosé autour de lui et suis tombée épuisée dans ses bras. J'ai ensuite entendu un hélicoptère.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : '' - Heu… hé, Jasper ? L'hélicoptère de Channel 8 nous filme. ''

Il a sursauté et regardé l'hélicoptère par la fenêtre '' - Merde, Où sont nos vêtements ? ''

J'ai regardé mais je n'ai pas pu voir un seul de ses enculés autour de nous…

'' - Euh… peut-être que quand nous les avons jetés, ils se sont envolés par la fenêtre. ''

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux et nous avons ensuite entendu : '' - Il y a un barrage en face de vous… vous êtes cernés. Arrêtez le camion et sortez les mains en l'air. ''

J'ai crié par la fenêtre : '' - Où diable allons-nous cacher des armes, connards ! ''

Jasper a pris ma main : '' - Calme toi, Chérie. Nous avons besoin d'un plan… ''

**En attendant, retour à Peter… **

**POV Peter **

Nous étions assis dans la maison, attendant le retour de Jasper et Bella pour partir à Vegas. Le soleil était déjà levé et j'avais appelé leurs portable, sans aucune réponse.

_Je devrais peut-être aller faire tomber leurs culs en chaleurs de l'arbre…_

Á cet instant, Alice est arrivée en courant dans la maison en criant : '' - Mettez la télévision sur Canal 8, pour le flash d'information ! ''

Emmett avait la télécommande, il changea de chaîne aussitôt.

_Oh, ça va être inoubliable… _

'' - … Les deux suspects ont tenté d'être identifiés grâce à leur plaque d'immatriculation mais le résultat a donné comme propriétaires Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow. Cela a conduit les autorités à croire que les deux suspects sont très dangereux puisqu'ils ont tenté de maintenir leurs identités secrètes. Ils supposent également que les deux suspects sont des fous criminels évadés d'un asile puisqu'ils se sont engagés dans cette course-poursuite complètement nus… il semble que la jeune femme va faire quelque chose… serait-ce ses fesses ? Oui, la jeune femme, vraisemblablement folle, présente ses fesses à notre hélicoptère… ''

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour du téléviseur en hurlant de rires... je suis allé chercher mon équipement… très bien, mes cigarettes, mes lunettes de soleil et le chapeau de cow-boy de Jasper avant de retourner dans la salle à manger. '' Très bien, l'équipe, deux des nôtres sont en difficultés. Nous mettons sur pied une mission de sauvetage pour aller chercher leurs culs scintillants… n'oubliez pas vos bagages. Nous allons simplement les sortir de là en allant à Las Vegas. C'est donc partis pour le voyage sur la route. Nous allons discuter de la mission sur la route. Nous partons maintenant… ''

Nous avons tous pris nos véhicules et sommes partis pour aller sauver mes deux crétins de meilleurs amis, encore une fois.

**En attendant, retour dans le camion… **

**POV Jasper**

'' - Bella, remet ton cul dans le camion ! ''

J'ai pris sa main et l'ai ramené dans le camion : '' - Tu as réellement besoin de travailler ton caractère, chérie. ''

Elle a ironisé : '' - Moi ? ''

Je lui ai souri : '' - Ouais, toi, Chérie. Tu as un sérieux problème de tempérament. ''

Elle a eu un sourire goguenard : '' - Et que penses-tu du tien, mon chéri ? Hein, tss tss… je t'ai vu t'éloigner de la caméra alors que je leur montrais mon cul brillant. ''

J'ai haussé les épaules : '' - C'est vrai, nous avons tous les deux besoin de travailler notre caractère avant que le bébé arrive. ''

'' - Oui… nous devons également veiller à détruire chaque élément de preuve de l'existence de cet événement particulier dans nos vies. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - D'accord. Bon, eh bien, nous sommes près d' une falaise ici, c'est pourquoi nous allons essayer de faire la fin de Thelma et Louise. ''

Elle gémit : '' - Oh Dieu, pourquoi devons-nous être nus ? C'est à cause des moines et des religieuses, pas vrai ? Je savais que tu étais encore furieux pour ça mais tu as un … ''

J'ai interrompu ses divagations auprès de Dieu : '' - Euh… hé bébé, viens, nous devons nous préparer à sauter. ''

Elle prit une profonde respiration et murmura : '' -… mauvais sens de l'humour… ''

J'ai pris sa main quand le camion s'est envolé sur le bord. Nous avons sauté et saisi le rebord. Nous étions près d'une crevasse dans laquelle nous avons pu nous cacher. Nous nous sommes donc serrés à l'intérieur, hors de vue des humains alors qu'ils regardaient le crash du camion en bas.

Le corps nu de Bella était pressé contre le mien et elle a ronronné : '' - Tu sais, Peter et la bande vont arriver mais je suis sûre que nous avons quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent nous sortir d'ici. Envie de baiser ? ''

J'ai enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et ai glissé ma bite dans sa chatte humide : '' - As-tu même besoin de demander, chérie ? '' Nous avons baisé pendant des heures. Nous avons dû commencer à être prudent après quelques heures parce que les rochers autour de nous s'effritaient.

Nous avons finalement vu Peter arriver avec le van du coroner du comté. Il a convaincu les quelques policiers restant qu'il allait récupérer les corps et se mettre en route. Rosalie et Annabelle distrayaient les flics pendant qu'Emmett sortait deux sacs à cadavre.

Bella et moi nous sommes discrètement faufilés près du site du crash. Elle avait enroulé ses ailes autour d'elle et la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de mettre mes mains devant ma bite.

Peter se retourna et nous regarda. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire alors que je grognais : '' - Quand vas-tu nous apporter des vêtements, connard ? ''

Il secoua sa tête et me jeta mon chapeau : '' - Je sais combien Bella aime le chapeau. ''

Je le foudroyai du regard et j'ai couvert ma merde avec le chapeau… évidemment Bella sourit et dit : '' - Merci, Peter. ''

Il a ouvert les sacs : '' - Dépêchez-vous, entrez là-dedans. ''

Nous sommes entrés chacun dans un sac et il a refermé la fermeture Éclair. Emmett est venu nous chercher et nous a jetés dans le fourgon. J'ai entendu Peter dire aux flics qu'il allait nous envoyer à la morgue et, un instant plus tard, j'ai senti que nous partions.

J'ai rapidement ouvert mon sac et j'ai ensuite ouvert celui de Bella et j'ai rampé dedans. J'ai posé le chapeau sur le sac et je l'ai refermé.

J'ai souri quand elle a enroulé ses ailes autour de moi : '' - Hé, Bella. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Hé, Jazz. ''

J'ai entendu Peter crier : '' - Hé… vous allez être confortable pendant que nous conduisons ce van jusqu'à Las Vegas. ''

_J'aime ma putain de vie._

* * *

**1. Big Johnson est une grande marque de tee-shirt humoristique aux États Unis **

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	33. Chapitre 33

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre :'' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-trois **

**POV Jasper **

'' - Fils de pute. '' Bella essayait de mettre son petit pied gonflé dans une sandale mais ne pouvait pas la voir à cause de son ventre.

'' - Tu vas mettre un autre dollar dans le bocal à injures, Chérie. '' J'ai arrêté de me balancer dans la chaise à bascule et j'ai levé les yeux de mon livre pour regarder ma magnifique femme enceinte. Elle était grosse et radieuse… mais elle était également plutôt hormonale et sacrément lunatique. Être enceinte de neuf mois doit faire ça à chaque femme, je suppose, même si elle est un ange. Que diable, nous avions déjà environ huit mille dollars dans le bocal à injures.

Elle me poignarda du regard et a jeté 20 dollars dans le bocal avant de se déchaîner en jurant pendant au moins dix minutes parce que Dieu avait pensé que se serait amusant de donner aux filles tous les symptômes d'une réelle grossesse humaine. C'est-à-dire l'irritabilité, les sautes d'humeur, les pieds enflés, les nausées et toutes les autres généralités qui nous rendaient complètement fous.

Je me suis dirigé vers elle et me suis mis à genoux. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur son joli ventre et murmurai : '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, petite fille , ton papa va prendre soin de ta maman et tenter de la calmer. Papa sait toujours exactement quoi faire. ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers Bella qui avait maintenant des larmes sur le visage.

_Et voilà l'effondrement émotionnel… merci Dieu. _

'' - Je suis nulle avec ça. Je veux dire d'avoir pensé que ce serait du gâteau. C'est pas vrai cette merde ? Elle ne va pas avoir besoin de manger, comment puis-je être un tel gâchis ? Je n'ai pas raison ? ''

J'ai ri tout doucement pour ne pas la faire chier, je l'ai ensuite ramassé pour la poser sur mes genoux. Je l'ai bercé tout en frottant doucement ses pieds enflés.

Une fois calmée, je lui ai relevé le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux et je lui ai murmuré : '' Bébé, tu es un terrifiant ange de la guerre. Un féroce général de Dieu et nous allons complètement botter quelques arrières trains avec toutes ces choses parentales. Après tout, chérie, il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons battu cet imbécile de Diable et sa stupide armée. ''

Elle s'est mise à rire. Elle trouvait que c'était drôle quand je parlais comme ça. Elle soupira et se blottit dans ma poitrine : '' - Je t'aime, Jazz. ''

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle et soupirai : '' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. ''

Je l'ai bercé contre moi un moment et ai réfléchi sur les neuf derniers moi de ma vie…

_Ne parlons pas de ce qui s'est passé pendant ce week-end à Las Vegas. Le dicton qui dit « Ce qui se passe à Vegas, doit rester à Vegas. » s'applique sûrement pour cette fois. Le mariage de Peter et Charlotte était parfait. _

_Lily et Edward se portaient bien. Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter de façon sexy et assez chauffé dès la fin de la guerre. En fait, ils étaient réellement bien ensemble. Edward riait tout le temps désormais. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup ensemble parce qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la protéger à chaque instant et comme il n'avait plus aucune raison de bouder dans son coin, il appréciait enfin le fait de s'amuser et d'aimer la vie. Ils ont acheté une maison pas très loin de chez nous afin qu'ils puissent être proche pour notre bébé._

_Emmett et Rosalie habitaient aussi au Texas. Ils avaient acheté une parcelle de terrain sur la propriété de Peter pour y construire une maison. Jacob et Annabelle restaient avec eux jusqu'à la naissance du bébé et ils avaient décidé de voyager ensuite pendant un mois ou deux, avant de se décider de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. _

_Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Charlie, David et sa femme Lisa, vivaient tous ensemble dans une immense maison à environ 15 kilomètres de chez nous. Charlie était vraiment ravi d'avoir autant de gens autour de lui à tout moment. Il s'avère que, comme il avait été solitaire toute sa vie humaine, il aimait avoir enfin beaucoup de membre de sa famille proche de lui. Bien sûr, Alice étant un papillon sociable, ils s'entendaient parfaitement. Il était devenu un homme nouveau et vivait la vie qu'il avait toujours voulue. Ils voyageaient beaucoup et Charlie était un amateur de sensations fortes tout comme Bella. Il adore les sports extrêmes… il a même inventé la pêche extrême. C'est un comique._

_Ils doivent se marier dans un an environ. Charlie voulait que notre fille puisse être capable de marcher pour jeter des pétales de fleurs dans l'allée, ce qui donne beaucoup plus de temps à Alice pour planifier un événement gigantesque. Elle aime donner des conneries à Bella en tant que belle-mère. _

_Caleb et Jane sont restés avec nous jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Ils étaient en train de construire une maison pas très loin de chez nous, ils allaient donc rester à proximité de nous. C'était génial d'avoir Caleb et Lily de retour dans ma vie. Nous nous rencontrons très souvent et nous nous remémorions toutes les gaffes et les bêtises que nous avions faites. Nous étions ensemble le plus souvent que nous pouvions, pratiquement chaque jour. Nos parents étaient retournés au Ciel mais nous visitaient souvent. Ils se sont présentés au moins deux fois au « mauvais » moment._

_Peter avait pris le nom de Cullen afin que lui et Charlotte soient officiellement les enfants de Carlisle et Esmé. Peter les laissait même faire ses repas…il aimait avoir des parents et pour dire la vérité, Carlisle et Esmé l'adoraient. Peter était ravi de devenir un oncle. Il avait même préparé une chambre pour le bébé dans sa maison. Il voulait faire un calendrier de son temps avec le bébé mais Bella avait posé des limites. Il aimait faire chier Bella maintenant parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le frapper dans son état et qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas jurer… en plus, elle n'avait pas bu depuis le week-end à Vegas. Mais il l'avait sous-estimé parce que maintenant Bella le frappe quand même mais seulement avec ses ailes. Peter a même essayé de ne pas jurer autant et il n'a pas bu depuis Vegas non plus. Il fume toujours, mais j'ai laissé tomber… la plupart du temps… j'ai l'impression que Bella le sait. _

_Bella et moi avons construit une maison sur la propriété de mes parents. Ce n'est pas très grand parce que nous voulions que ce soit vraiment notre maison. D'autre part, nous étions souvent à l'extérieur avec du monde. Nous passions la plupart de notre temps dans la prairie avec notre famille. Nous passions la plupart de nos nuits à faire l'amour un peu partout dans un rayon de 8 km autour de la maison… mais nous passions réellement beaucoup de temps à faire l'amour aussi dans la journée. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… elle a des putains… je veux dire des ailes fabuleuses. Mec ! J'adore ses ailes… _

J'ai été interrompu de mes pensées avant qu'elles n'aient une chance de se diriger vers mon ciel, par Emmett et Peter. Ils ont frappé une seule fois avant d'entrer à l'intérieur en criant '' Il y a quelqu'un ? ''

Je les ai regardé, ils se tenaient à quelques mètres de nous et j'ai souri : '' - Non, il n'y a personne à la maison, partez. ''

Bella sourit : '' - Hé, salut les gars ! ''

Peter a couru vers Bella et a collé son oreille contre son ventre. Il s'est mis à lui parler : '' - Hé, Obiwan, c'est ton oncle Petey… j'ai tout préparé pour ton arrivée… tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de sortir… alors tu peux venir… je vais te prendre un poney… j'ai hâte de t'enseigner tous les trucs que je connais…tu vas être la gamine la plus mortelle de la cour de récréation… mwah ha ha ha ha… '' Il riait comme un fou et Bella s'est éloignée de lui. '' - Arrête ça, tu vas lui faire peur. ''

Peter se leva et roula des yeux : '' - C'est **ton **enfant, Bella. Elle est déjà plus coriace que mes ongles. ''

Emmett a pris Bella en douceur dans ses bras et sourit : '' - Hé, petite sœur. Comment te sens-tu ? '' Elle gémit : '' - Faible et lourde. Je parle de mes seins, Em. Ils sont gonflés et se relâchent et je ne comprends pas pourquoi parce que je n'ai même pas besoin de produire du lait maternel puisque le bébé ne pourra pas manger. ''

Elle s'est remise à pleurer.

Emmett grimaça et me la rendit : '' - Ça va aller, frangin. J'ai mes propres problèmes et j'ai tracé une limite avec les conversations sur l'allaitement maternel. '' Rosalie est arrivée à cet instant avec Charlotte. Elles avaient un panier plein de fleurs sauvages. Rosalie était rayonnante et semblait prendre plaisir sa grossesse dans son ensemble. Emmett m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu tout de même quelques problèmes émotionnels.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras avant de lui faire signe pour lui montrer le paquet de nerfs qui était ma femme. Rosalie alla vers elle et caressa les cheveux de Bella : '' - Bella, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que ces méchants hommes t'ont fait ? ''

Bella s'est mise à sangloter vraiment : '' - Emmett a dit que mes seins étaient affaissés ! ''

Rosalie se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Il leva les mains : '' - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! ''

À cet instant, Bella a éclaté de rires : '' - Je t'ai bien eu, Em ! C'est ma vengeance pour avoir découpé un trou dans le canapé et l'avoir caché avec un coussin pour que je pense que j'étais tellement grosse que je l'avais directement rompu en m'asseyant sur ce fichu trou ! ''

Alors qu'elle riait, j'ai senti quelque chose d'humide sur mes genoux : '' - Bella ? Est-ce que tu viens juste de faire pipi sur moi ? ''

C'est alors que mon esprit m'a rattrapé : '' - Putain de merde ! Tu es en train de perdre les eaux ! ''

J'ai bondi en la tenant encore dans mes bras : '' - Em, appelle Carlisle, dit lui qu'il est temps ! '' Puisque la maison de Peter était plus grande que la notre, il avait installé une salle d'accouchement avec deux lits pour les filles.

C'était une bonne chose car Rosalie a agrippé son estomac et a crié : '' - Oh merde ! Petit Em arrive aussi ! ''

Nous avons rapidement installé les filles dans les voitures pour aller chez Peter. Ce dernier et Charlotte étaient avec nous parce qu'ils voulaient tout sur vidéo. Alors que nous roulions comme des boulets sur la route, Bella a remarqué une voiture de police sur le côté avec le radar.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Bella avait la tête à la fenêtre et a crié vers le ciel : '' - Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire chier, Dieu. ''

Heureusement, elle a dû être écoutée car nous sommes passé sans problème et sans flics jusqu'à chez Peter. Carlisle était là quand nous sommes arrivés et nous avons rapidement monté les filles à l'étage pour les mettre dans les lits.

Carlisle était calme et tranquille pendant l'ensemble du processus tandis que le reste d'entre nous était des catastrophe ambulantes. Tout le monde était dans la salle d'accouchement et les filles l'avaient accepté car ce serait probablement les seuls enfants qui naîtraient dans cette famille. Elles ont pensé que tout le monde devrait y participer. Les hommes étaient restés à la tête des lits alors que les femmes pleuraient en regardant la chose entière.

Bella et Rose juraient comme des charretiers et quelques heures plus tard, j'ai regardé Carlisle tenir ma petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie. J'étais complètement abasourdi quand il me l'a confié. Elle avait les cheveux blonds sales, une combinaison de mes cheveux et de ceux de Bella et j'avais l'impression qu'ils seraient un peu ondulés. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de vert et d'or. Bella a dit qu'elle allait avoir des yeux de couleurs bizarres comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de maîtriser son camouflage. Elle avait de belles et parfaites petites ailes blanches enroulées autour d'elle comme un doudou. Elle était magnifique.

Bella pleurait : '' - Laisse-moi la regarder… '' Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et nous avons regardé notre parfait petit ange. Elle avait cessé de pleurer à présent et nous regardait attentivement tous les deux. Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement doré et j'ai senti un petit élan d'amour et de contentement me traverser. Bella s'est mise à rire : '' - Nous allons devoir lui apprendre à le contrôler quand elle grandira. ''

J'étais simplement perdu dans un nouveau sentiment. J'étais un papa. J'avais une petite fille. Ma petite fille. Je jure que si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré de réelles larmes devant le bonheur que je ressentais. Après une minute, Peter s'est approché et m'a donné une tape dans le dos et a pressé doucement les jambes de Bella : '' - Hé, je peux la prendre, maintenant ? ''

Je lui ai remis ma petite fille et il a vraiment pleuré. Je lui ai chuchoté : '' - Hé, mon ange… c'est ton oncle Petey. Il va probablement t'apprendre tout un tas de trucs que tu ne voudrais pas savoir, mais je te promets qu'il va toujours te faire rire et qu'il t'aime aussi farouchement que ta mère et moi. ''

Peter lui faisait des grimaces et je sentais l'amour et l'amusement venant d'elle. Ensuite, Charlie, Alice, Edward, mes parents, Caleb… eh bien, l'enfer, tout le monde la prenait à son tour. L'amour était épais… mais ensuite, il s'est encore épaissi.

J'ai entendu un autre bébé pleurer et je me suis retourné pour voir Carlisle remettre à Emmett un parfait petit garçon avec des boucles brunes et des fossettes. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de bruns et d'or et il avait aussi ses ailes enroulées autour de lui.

Une fois que chacun a fini de se relayer pour tenir les bébés… Em et moi les avons présentés l'un à l'autre.

Em a parlé d'une voix douce que je ne lui avais jamais entendue : '' - Hé, petit garçon, c'est Faith Caroline Whitlock. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle sera très importante pour toi quand tu seras grand… ''

J'ai regardé ma petite fille qui regardait le bébé dans les bras de Em : '' - Hé mon ange, il s'appelle Emmett Carlisle Cullen junior. Vous serez des partenaires quand vous serez grand… mais ça va aller avec papa si tu penses que les garçons sont dégueulasses jusqu'à tes 125 ans. ''

Nous avons vu nos deux petits anges se regarder avec émerveillement et curiosité.

Bella et Rosalie étaient déjà debout et se déplaçaient facilement maintenant que leurs faiblesses humaines dues à la grossesse étaient finies. Pour les deux jours suivants, tout le monde est restés chez Peter, s'occupant et caressant les bébés.

J'ai été heureux quand nous sommes finalement rentrés à la maison. Nous avons eu un peu de temps pour nous occuper de notre nouvelle structure familiale. Bella avait raison quand elle a dit que le bébé ne ferait pas ses besoins et ne mangerait pas, mais elle ne dormait pas non plus.

Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble dans la prairie ou sur la chaise berçante. Je berçais Bella et Faith dans mes bras. C'était tout simplement parfait. Nous aimions regarder le lever du soleil tous les matins dans notre arbre et nous aimions passer la journée à explorer la campagne avec Faith.

* * *

Le temps a passé vite et avant que je ne le sache, ma petite fille avait six mois. Elle pouvait s'asseoir et frapper dans ses mains pour applaudir… elle pouvait flotter pendant un moment en se servant de ses ailes… ça la faisait toujours rire.

C'était le crépuscule à présent et nous étions assis dans la prairie avec Faith dans l'herbe. Elle jouait et riait comme une folle quand ses doigts touchaient le sol et que des fleurs en sortait.

Les lucioles se mirent à danser autour de nous et elle leva les yeux en admirations devant le spectacle. Elle avait levé sa petite main pour essayer d'en attraper une et quand l'une d'elles s'est posée sur sa main, elle a ri à chaque fois que sa queue s'est allumée.

Peter et Charlotte sont venus en marchant sur la piste et Peter accourut et prit Faith dans ses bras alors qu'elle riait. Elle lui a fait comprendre qu'il devait prendre son envol et le ciel nocturne s'est rempli de ses rires.

Charlotte s'est assise et elle s'est mise à parler avec Bella à propos de certaines choses de charité qu'elles avaient prévues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett , Rose et Em Jr sont arrivés dans la prairie. Rosalie était un peu fière quand Em Jr bâilla et étira ses petites ailes. Nos bébés avaient de nombreux traits humains comme les bâillements, les éternuements ou le fait de rougir. Ils n'avaient pas encore appris à les maîtriser.

Ils se sont assis et nous avons bavardé tandis que Em Jr jouait dans l'herbe avec ses mains. Un instant plus tard, plusieurs grenouilles sont venues sautiller vers lui et ont sauté sur ses genoux. Il a ri et a applaudi.

Peter est finalement revenu et s'est assis à côté de Faith et de Em Jr. Ils s'adoraient déjà. Il lui a souri et une des grenouilles a sauté de ses genoux pour aller sur les siens. Elle s'est mise à rire. Elle a ensuite planté ses doigts dans le sol et lui a montré ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec les fleurs.

Elle s'est approchée de lui et a attrapé une de ses boucles brunes pendant qu'il l'attrapait par une aile. Ils sont tous les deux tombés en riant.

J'ai souri à ma belle épouse : '' - On dirait qu'ils commencent tôt… ''

Elle a eu son rire incroyable et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous sommes restés assis à regarder les bébés rires, jouer et montrer à l'autre ce qu'ils avaient appris. Quand le lever du soleil fut proche, nous avons dit au revoir à tous et avons pris Faith pour nous rendre à notre arbre. Bella l'aidait à avoir un meilleur contrôle de ses ailes pendant qu'elles volaient vers le sommet, main dans la main et moi, je grimpais.

J'ai allongé mes jambes sur la branche et Bella s'est assise sur mes genoux avec Faith dans les bras. Faith roucoulait et se blottissait dans les bras de sa maman et je les tenais toutes les deux fermement alors que nous avons regardés naître une nouvelle journée.

J'aimais passer ce temps à réfléchir sur ma vie et je ne pouvais toujours pas comprendre pourquoi j'avais été tellement chanceux. J'avais tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. J'avais ma belle, forte, aimante, intrépide, dure, folle, femme drôle… j'avais un petit ange parfait avec ma petite fille… j'avais toute ma famille et mes amis proches faisant partie intégrante de ma vie… j'avais été vraiment béni et je passais beaucoup de temps en rendant grâce pour mes nombreux cadeaux.

* * *

Les années passaient rapidement et nous étions actuellement dans un Chuck E Cheese pour célébrer le cinquième anniversaire de Faith et de Em Jr. Ils étaient tous les deux en maternelle et avaient un tas d'amis avec eux aujourd'hui pour la fête. Ils devaient entrer en primaire dans quelques mois. Ils avaient très bien appris à contrôler leurs capacités et savaient se fondre dans la masse des autres enfants.

Nous avions aussi appris très bien à nous servir du camouflage et nous pouvions maintenant nous mêler aux gens. Nous avons regardé les jeux des enfants et avons écouté la stupide souris géante chanter sa petite chanson. Une fois la fête terminée, Emmett, Rosalie et Em Jr sont partis pour pratiquer du football américain pour enfants et Bella, Faith et moi pour jouer au football.

Parfois nous changions et j'allais avec Emmett pour emmener son fils à son entraînement et Rosalie allait avec Bella et Faith pour le sien. Toute la famille était présente pour les championnats et les enfants savaient très bien contrôler leurs forces et passaient beaucoup de temps à aider simplement les autres enfants qui avaient des difficultés à jouer. Ils étaient vraiment de bons enfants.

Lorsque le match a été fini elle a couru vers moi les cheveux gonflés par le vent et de magnifiques yeux verts et chocolats : '' - Hé papa ?As-tu vu le but que j'ai marqué ? '' Son accent était plus prononcé que le mien car elle avait grandi ici, au Texas, entourée par ma famille.

J'ai souri et la posai sur mes épaules : '' - J'ai vu le but, chérie. Tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui. '' Nous sommes tous montés dans mon nouveau camion avec une cabine allongée et nous sommes dirigés vers la maison. Une fois arrivée, Faith a couru à l'étage et s'est changée en mettant un jean et un tee-shirt. Elle est sortie en courant par la porte avant que Emmett, Rosalie, Jr, Peter et Charlotte n'arrivent sur le sentier.

Em Jr a couru vers moi : '' - Hé, devine quoi, oncle J ? ''

Je me suis penché pour le regarder dans les yeux : '' - Qu'y a-t-il Em ? ''

Il sautillait d'excitation : '' - J'ai réussi une touche aujourd'hui et mon équipe a gagné ! ''

Je lui ai tapé dans la main : '' - C'est merveilleux, Em. Tu vas être comme ton père, hein ? ''

Il sourit : '' - Ouais, mon papa dit que je suis dur et fort comme maman et lui. ''

J'ai ri et je lui ai ébouriffé les cheveux : '' - Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. ''

Faith est arrivée ensuite en courant et lui a pris la main : '' - Hé papa ? Est-ce que Emmy et moi pouvons aller attraper quelques lucioles ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et ils sont partis en courant et en volant à travers la prairie. Nous les avons tous suivis et les avons regardés pendant qu'ils couraient pour attraper les lucioles, comme des enfants humains le feraient… tout comme je le faisais quand j'étais gamin.

Faith est revenue en courant et m'a tendu sa main minuscule, fermée en poing, pour la mettre devant mes yeux : '' - Regarde, papa… leurs bouts s'allument ! ''

Bella se mit à rire : '' - Tel père, telle fille. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Je prends ça pour un compliment. ''

Nous avons regardé les enfants jouer pendant un long moment et je me suis couché sur l'herbe pour repenser à ces cinq dernières années de nos vies.

_Ma vie était au-delà de la perfection. Bella avait décidé de rester à la maison avec Faith jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit grande…elle pensait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de temps pour aller à l'école une fois que Faith aurait grandie et elle s'était mise à l'écriture. Elle a écrit un livre de fiction sur notre histoire et il est devenu un best-seller. Un film en avait même était tiré. Elle travaille actuellement sur une série de livres d'aventures ayant pour sujet Peter et elle-même avant notre rencontre. Le premier volume a été publié la semaine dernière et cette semaine, il est déjà sur la liste du livre du mois d'Oprah Winfrey. Elle était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de partager ses aventures avec ses lecteurs… même si tout le monde croyait que c'était des histoires. J'étais vraiment fier d'elle. _

_Maintenant que je peux facilement me dissimuler aux yeux des humains… j'ai commencé à travailler un peu plus avec eux. Je fais du bénévolat au Club Boys and Girls et j'enseigne aux enfants à jouer au football, à jouer de la musique et en classe d'art. C'était un travail génial et le temps passé avec les enfants me donnait beaucoup d'amusement. Emmett et Peter étaient aussi volontaires. Emmett leur enseignait le football et la natation et Peter leur enseignait le basket-ball et le paintball. Je ne sais pas comment il les a convaincu de le laisser enseigner le paintball dans une classe, mais là encore, c'est de Peter que nous parlons. _

J'ai été sorti de mes pensées par l'arrivée d'Edward et de Lily. Ils s'étaient mariés l'année dernière. Ils avaient organisé une petite cérémonie au sommet de la montagne près de la maison de Peter. Elle était simple mais belle. Edward travaillait comme médecin en pédiatrie à l'hôpital local. Il aimait lire les pensées des enfants parce qu'alors, il savait comment les réconforter quand il travaillait avec eux. Il aimait aussi entendre comment leurs esprits prenaient les choses. Lily allait à l'université du Texas. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire, alors elle apprenait un peu de tout. Elle a récemment obtenu sa licence de pilote alors Edward et elle sont à la planification d'un voyage en Grèce. Puisque Lily peut contrôler la couverture nuageuse, ils voyagent beaucoup.

Ils voulaient prendre Faith ce week-end pour l'emmener en avion à New york écouter une symphonie. Faith était vraiment excitée, elle aimait écouter Edward jouer et prenait même quelques leçons avec lui.

Elle a couru vers lui et a sauté dans ses bras : '' - Oncle Eddie !'' Il l'a tenu contre lui et a ri : '' - Hé, petite fille, tu es prête à passer le week-end avec tante Lily et moi ? ''

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête : '' - Hein, hein ! Je veux aller voir quelques jolies musiques à la Sinfomy ! '' Lily se mit à rire : '' - C'est bien, chérie ! Et devine quoi ? Ton oncle Eddie m'a simplement acheté un avion alors c'est moi qui vais t'emmener là-bas ! ''

Faith regarda Edward , choquée : '' - Tu as acheté un avion à tante Lily ? ''

Edward acquiesça : '' - Ouais. ''

Elle me regarda en faisant des yeux de chien battu : '' - Papa ? Puis-je avoir un avion comme tante Lily ? ''

_Merde, merci Edward… _

Il a ri et je lui ai dit : '' - Je pense que tu vas devoir attendre d'être un peu plus grande, mon ange. ''

Elle lui tira sur la lèvre inférieure et Edward grimaça un peu, ce qui la fit rire. Elle se blottit contre lui et Lily et Bella sont allées chercher sa valise. J'ai regardé Edward avec Faith et je me suis mis à sourire. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et il lui chantait une berceuse.

_Edward aurait fait un bon père… _

Il me regarda et sourit. Je sentais son désir. Les filles sont revenues et nous leur avons dit au revoir pour le week-end. Emmett et Rose se sont approchés avec Jr : '' - Nous devons rentrer à la maison maintenant oncle J. Il y a du catch à la télé ! ''

Après leurs départ , je me suis tourné vers Bella qui sourit : '' - Tu veux aller voir Peter et boire ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai pris sa main : '' - Putain, ouais que je veux. On y va, chéri ? ''

Nous avons décidé de courir jusque chez lui. La nuit était belle et nous savions que nous allions boire.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous sommes entrés et j'ai crié : '' - Hé connard, nous avons une nounou ! Amène ton cul scintillant par ici ! ''

Il a dévalé les escaliers avec Charlotte jetée sur son épaule : '' - Oooohhh… les grands vont avoir une nuit amusante, hein ? Je vais chercher du vin. '' Il jeta Charlotte sur le canapé avec un bruit sourd alors qu'elle riait.

Nous sommes allés à la prairie pour boire. Peter et Bella nous racontaient des histoires de leurs passés et des dernières nouvelles du Ciel. L'armée était énorme à présent et avait des millions de soldats. Bella et Peter étaient traités avec le plus grand respect désormais. Nos vies étaient belles.

* * *

'' - Allez, Maman, Papa ! Vous êtes prêts ? '' J'ai regardé ma jolie fille sur son cheval. Elle l'avait eu en cadeau hier pour son dixième anniversaire et aujourd'hui, nous allions faire la course jusqu'à la maison de Peter.

J'ai souri : '' - Je suis prêt, mon ange. '' Bella hocha la tête et sourit : '' - Bloqué et chargé, fillette. ''

'' - À vos marques… prêts… partez ! ''

Nous nous sommes mis à courir à travers les forêts et la montagne vers la maison de Peter. Faith était excellente sur le cheval et a rapidement pris la tête. Elle nous a appelé des vieux. Gamine.

Quand nous avons traversé la prairie de sa maison, Faith nous avait complètement largué. Elle a ri quand nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à elle : '' - Je vais aller trouver Emmy. ''

Elle a sauté de son cheval et s'est enfuie moitié courant, moitié volant pour trouver Em Jr. Peter est sorti de sa grange couvert de matière gluante et de plumes d'oie et vêtu seulement d'un boxer. Bella et moi avons piqué un fou rire et Bella a demandé : '' - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? ''

Il grimaça : '' - Un de mes emplois s'est très très mal passé, Bella. Il y avait un combat de coqs, un nain nommé Manuel et un camion de guacamole… je vais te dire, je ne veux pas en parler. ''

Il est rentré dans la maison pour se nettoyer et nous sommes allés dans la prairie. Rosalie jouait avec Em Jr, Faith et leur chien Cubby. Ils jouaient à s'attraper et les enfants étaient fous de joie. Emmett et Edward jouaient avec un ballon de football et Lily et Charlotte travaillaient dans le jardin de fleurs. Bella m'a donné un baiser avant de courir rejoindre Rose pour jouer avec eux. Peter est revenu et nous avons commencé un match de football pendant que les filles nous encourageaient, avant de finalement nous rejoindre. Nous avons joué un bon moment avant d'être bombardés par des ballons d'eau venus du ciel. Nous étions attaqués par Faith et Em Jr, qui volaient au-dessus de nous avec un panier rempli de ballons. Bella, Peter et Lily se sont envolés après eux alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils ont été capturés.

Au même moment Esmé et Carlisle sont arrivés en voiture dans l'allée. Ils sont sortis et sont venus nous rejoindre. Nous avons échangé des embrassades rapidement… je veux dire, nous les avions vu le week-end dernier.

Esmé se frotta les mains en attente pour les enfants : '' - Où sont mes petits-enfants ? ''

Je lui ai montré le ciel alors que Peter avait maintenant Em Jr dans une prise de tête au-dessus de nous et lui frottait la tête. Faith essayait de le sauver mais Em riait tellement que ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Carlisle leur a crié : '' - Hé les enfants ? Avez-vous encore jeté des ballons d'eau ? ''

Faith a mordu sa lèvre et le regarda avec ses yeux de chien battu : '' - Oui, grand-père. ''

Il sourit et lui tendit les bras, elle s'envola vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui frotta les cheveux et m'a regardé : '' - Arrête de regarder ma petite fille comme ça… tu sais qu'elle est un ange. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Ouais, sa mère aussi est un ange… ça ressemble plutôt à Peter en fait… ''

Carlisle a ri : '' - Touché. ''

Nous sommes restés pendant quelques heures mais, finalement, il a été temps de rentrer à la maison. Nous sommes rentrés au pas, tranquillement en appréciant simplement le clair de lune. Une fois que nous avions fini avec les chevaux, Faith a pris son bain et se coucha, même si elle ne dormait pas. Nous la faisions se reposer une heure tous les soirs et réfléchir à sa journée. Elle se recroquevilla dans son lit et me sourit : '' - Hé, papa ? Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire comme quand j'étais petite ? ''

J'ai approché la chaise et me suis assis près de son lit : '' - D'accord, Chérie . Qu'est-ce que ce sera ce soir ? Des princesses, des fées, des sirènes… ''

Elle sourit et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes : '' - Des anges… raconte-moi ton histoire et celle de maman… c'est tellement romantique… ''

J'ai souri parce que c'était l'histoire que je préférais raconter. Il était une fois un bel ange puissant nommé Isabella et un pauvre paysan nommé Jasper…

Je lui ai raconté la version édulcorée sur la façon dont sa mère et moi étions tombés amoureux, comment nous avions battus le diable et sauvés des millions d'âmes. Elle écoutait attentivement avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Une fois fini, elle soupira : '' - J'espère que je trouverais un garçon qui m'aimera comme ça un jour… ''

J'ai froncé le front : '' - Tu as beaucoup de temps, chérie… ne te précipite pas. Tu as toute l'éternité. ''

Elle sourit : '' - Je sais, papa, et un jour je vais être aussi forte que maman et toi et avec Em, nous allons donner quelques coups de pied dans l'arrière-train du diable. ''

J'ai regardé Bella qui était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte pour écouter l'histoire. Elle sourit : '' - C'est mon histoire préférée. ''

Je lui ai souri en retour : '' - Ouais, moi aussi. ''

Nous avons été interrompu par un coup frappé à la fenêtre. Bella a ouvert et Em Jr a volé dans la pièce. '' - Que fais-tu ici Em ? ''

Il sourit et montra ses fossettes : '' - Papa va m'emmener à la pêche et je me demandais si Faith pouvait venir ? ''

Elle m'a regardé et j'ai entendu Emmett crier : '' - Je suis en bas, frangin ! ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' -D'accord mais , Jr… tu passeras par la porte d'entrée à partir de maintenant ! ''

Il sourit : '' - Dacodac. ''

Faith est descendue pêcher avec Emmett et Jr pendant que Bella et moi avons beaucoup aimé être seuls…

* * *

Je nettoyais mon fusil de chasse alors que Faith suppliait : '' - Papa ! S'il te plaît, ne m'embarrasse pas ! En plus, tu sais qu'un fusil de chasse ne va pas lui faire de mal… ''

J'ai posé mon chiffon et ai regardé ma fille de seize ans. Elle était si belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés comme sa mère, mais ils étaient blonds cendrés. Ses yeux étaient verts aujourd'hui. Elle était forte et opiniâtre, mais aussi douce et bonne. Elle était tout ce qu'un père pouvait souhaiter pour sa fille.

J'ai gémi : '' - Bon, très bien. Je vais le ranger. ''

Elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue : '' - Merci, papa. ''

La sonnette retentit et Bella a ouvert la porte. C'était Em Jr et il ressemblait tellement à son père. Il avait un bouquet de lys à la main : '' - Salut, Bella. Faith est-elle prête ? ''

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur et il vint me serrer la main : '' - Salut, Jay. Faith t'a parlé du fusil de chasse, hein ? ''

Il s'est mis à rire et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en faire autant… il ressemblait trop à mon frère gaffeur.

'' - Ouais… mais écoute moi Em, c'est ma seule petite fille que je te permets de prendre ce soir… tu te souviens des histoires sur le Dieu de la guerre ? Tu n'aimerais pas, fils. ''

Il déglutit et hocha la tête : '' - Euh… oui monsieur. Je te promets de la garder en sécurité. '' J'ai hoché la tête et Bella roula les yeux : '' - Oh, Emmy, ne t'inquiète pas du grand méchant Dieu de la guerre… nous savons que tu prendras soin de Faith… tu l'as toujours fait. ''

Il sourit : '' - Eh bien, nous allons dîner et ensuite aller voir un film donc je devrais la ramener à domicile vers… 11: 00 , si ça vous convient ? ''

_Intelligent garçon… _

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - 23: 00… pas une minute après. ''

Faith roulait maintenant aussi les yeux quand elle se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle murmura : '' - Oh papa… tu peux agir comme un dur, mais je sais que tu es seulement un gros vieux nounours. ''

J'ai sourit et ils sont partis pour leur soirée. Bella se retourna et se mit à parler à quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas. '' - Très bien, mec, tu vas au restaurant avec trois anges et assurez-vous de garder un œil sur les activités qui peuvent se produire sous la table. J'ai besoin de trois autres anges dans la salle de cinéma pour surveiller l'activité de leurs mains… si tu le vois essayer de faire n'importe quoi à ma petite fille, tu m'alertes aussitôt. Vous connaissez tous votre mission. Merci pour votre aide. ''

Elle est tombée à côté de moi sur le canapé et j'ai enveloppé mon bras autour d'elle avant de lui baiser le front. Elle soupira : '' - Peux-tu le croire ça ? Elle a 16 ans… et elle est amoureuse… tout s'est passé si vite… ''

Elle s'est mise ensuite à pleurer. J'ai soulevé son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux : '' - Elle sera toujours notre bébé… et peu importe si elle a 16 ans ou 1600 ans. Nous avons bien travaillé, Chérie. Elle est une brave fille. ''

Je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres et j'ai senti le goût de ses larmes. Elle soupira contre mes lèvres et murmura : '' - Veux-tu monter ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Non, je veux rester ici . '' Je l'ai penché en arrière pour la mettre sur le dos. J'ai passé ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour que je puisse la goûter. Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que le P'tit Général ne rentre à la maison, où était sa place. Malgré toutes ces années, faire l'amour avec Bella était hallucinant. Nous avons fait l'amour pendant longtemps avant de nous séparer et de nous nettoyer quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Faith.

* * *

'' - Tu es prêt, papa ? ''

Faith m'a regardé à travers son joli voile blanc. J'ai pris une profonde respiration et j'ai passé mon bras sous le sien. J'ai hoché la tête et nous nous sommes mis à marcher vers l'autel. Je me suis penché vers son oreille pour chuchoter : '' - Tu n'as pas besoin de te marier, bébé. On pourrait simplement s'enfuir d'ici dès maintenant et tu pourrais rester avec ta mère et moi pour toujours. ''

Elle rit doucement : '' - Papa… tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi et maman. Je t'aime, papa. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Je t'aime aussi, petite fille. ''

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'autel, Em Jr m'a serré la main et je me suis assis à côté de Bella. La cérémonie était très belle. Tous les anges et les loups pleuraient…. tous les vampires sanglotaient sans larmes. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, la réception s'est tenue à la maison de Peter. Faith est venue me chercher pour m'emmener sur la piste de danse. '' - Tu es très beau en costume, papa. ''

J'ai souri en la serrant contre moi : '' - Eh bien, je porte seulement ça pour toi, chérie. Tu sais que je portais un jean quand je me suis marié avec ta mère. ''

Elle a ri et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine : '' - Je sais papa. Merci… pour tout. ''

J'ai embrassé son front et nous avons dansé sur ''Butterfly Kisses''.

Après la fin de notre danse, elle est retournée avec Em pour sa première danse avec lui en tant qu'épouse. Je me suis assis à une table pour les regarder. Edward est venu s'asseoir avec moi. Il surveillait une poussette double. J'ai souri quand il en a sorti Masen et Olivia, ses jumeaux de six mois.

Edward travaillait encore comme pédiatre lorsque ces deux bébés avaient été abandonnés à la porte de l'hôpital en plein cœur de l'hiver. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les sauver, mais pour finir, leurs petits corps humains n'avaient pas été assez forts pour survivre. Lily était allée plaider pour eux devant Dieu et ils les a renvoyée sous forme d'anges et Edward et Lily les avaient adoptés aussitôt. Je ne les avais jamais vus plus heureux. Ils avaient attendu longtemps pour ça et ils étaient de merveilleux parents.

Masen riait quand il a tiré sur la lèvre d'Edward. Il lui sourit : '' - Tu veux que je chante pour toi, Hein ? Très bien petit homme… ''

Il se mit à chanter pour lui avec amour. Il pouvait lire les pensées des enfants, ce qui l'aidait vraiment à être un bon père.

J'ai regardé la piste de danse pour voir Bella danser avec Peter sur le thème '' Anges sauvages ''… leur chanson fétiche.

Une fois la chanson terminée, Peter est allé chercher Charlotte et Bella est venue me chercher. J'ai tendu Olivia à Lily et Bella et moi avons dansé toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, les enfants sont partis pour leur voyage de noces et j'avais prévu une petite surprise pour ma femme chérie.

J'ai fait nos valises et les ai jeté dans le coffre de la Charger. Je me suis assis sur le siège du conducteur et Bella s'est assise sur mes genoux. Nous avons roulé pendant quelques heures alors qu'elle essayait de me faire dire où nous allions, mais bien sûr j'ai refusé de lui dire.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés en face d'un ancien hôtel délabré dans le Montana. Elle sourit : '' - Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet endroit est toujours debout ! ''

J'ai ri et nous sommes allés prendre la même chambre que nous avions eue la première nuit où nous étions venus ici. Nous avons mis nos bagages dans la chambre et elle s'est assise dessus le lit en souriant : '' - Bon, alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? ''

Je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bains et j'ai ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude pour remplir la baignoire. Je suis sorti et j'ai retiré ma chemise avant de me diriger vers elle.

'' - Je vais faire quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire la première fois que nous étions ici… veux-tu prendre un bain avec moi ? ''

Elle sourit et arracha sa chemise : '' - Putain, bien sûr que je veux. ''

Nous nous sommes déshabillés l'un l'autre et sommes entrés dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude était tellement bonne et son corps sur le mien était encore mieux. Elle soupira profondément : '' - Oh oui… j'avais oublié… ça doit être le Paradis. ''

J'ai souri et lui embrassa les lèvres : '' - Le Paradis . ''

**Fin**

* * *

**Il reste encore deux outtakes , **

**bonne semaine à tous **


	34. Chapitre 34

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre :'' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-quatre **

**La véritable histoire derrière le buisson ardent. **

**POV BELLA , AN 47.**

Peter et moi nous promenions dans la campagne à la recherche de vampires nouveaux-nés. C'était une belle journée sur Terre. Nous aimions notre travail et nous explorions cette partie de la campagne pour la première fois. J'ai soulevé la bouteille de vin et j'ai bu la dernière goutte.

'' - Nous n'avons plus de vin… je vais aller en chercher, tu n'as besoin de rien ? ''

Peter m'a regardé les yeux injectés de sang : '' - As-tu de quoi fumer ? Je n'ai presque plus rien. ''

'' - Non, j'ai tout fini. Je vais chercher du vin, tu vas trouver un plant de tabac et nous fabriquer quelques cigarettes. '' Je suis rapidement remontée au Ciel et me suis rendue au plus proche établissement vinicole. Je suis entrée et dis : '' - Hé, Joe… donne-moi quelques bouteilles de vos meilleurs trucs. ''

Il sourit : '' - J'ai un bon vin ici vieux de 125 ans. ''

J'ai examiné la bouteille et hochai la tête : '' - Ça va le faire. '' Il me tendit deux bouteilles et leva un sourcil : '' - Par la façon dont tu marches, je dirais que tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui, Bella. Sérieusement, Peter et toi allez assécher le Ciel. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au Ciel : '' - Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne pouvions pas faire pousser plus de raisins, Joe. Lorsque vous avez fait face au Diable et êtes revenu pour pouvoir raconter l'histoire, tu ne peux pas nous donner des conférences, à Peter et à moi, sur nos habitudes de consommation. ''

Il soupira et je suis sortie : '' - Ce putain de soleil et plus brillant que de la merde aujourd'hui ! ''

Je suis tombée du trottoir quand Emma arrivait avec un sourire stupide sur le visage : '' - On dirait que les mauvais anges sont encore bourrés… ''

Je suis restée la fixer et elle a disparu rapidement. '' - Snob. '' Ai-je murmuré avant de redescendre sur Terre pour retrouver mon seul véritable ami dans l'univers… eh bien, à part Dieu.

Quand je suis arrivée, il léchait une grenouille.

J'ai ri : '' - Que diable fais-tu ? ''

Il a lâché la grenouille et essuyé sa langue avec ses doigts : '' - J'ai entendu quelque part que lécher un type spécifique de grenouille peut créer des hallucinations. ''

Je lui ai tendu une bouteille de vin pour qu'il puisse enlever le mauvais goût de sa bouche : '' - Peter, tu crois vraiment que nous avons besoin de nouveaux vices ? ''

Il haussa les épaules : '' - Nous avons une formation proactive en sécurité alimentaire… il faut vivre sa vie au maximum et tout expérimenter… c'est ce que je te dis toujours, Bella. ''

J'ai ri : '' - Hé bien, est-ce que ça a marché ? ''

Il secoua la tête : '' - Non… ça ne doit pas être le bon type de grenouille. ''

Nous avons continué d'explorer la terre et à boire.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' ai-je demandé à Peter en lui montrant une fleur pourpre que je n'avais jamais vue. Il a sorti son manuel : '' - Hmmm… alors, à la page 2012 du manuel, il est dit que c'est un iris. ''

J'ai souri et me suis penchée pour la sentir : '' - C'est vraiment très agréable. ''

Il me sourit : '' - C'est vraiment très agréable. Dieu a fait du très bon travail avec celle-là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait au sujet de ces satanés cactus cependant. Je pense que j'ai encore des aiguilles dans le cul. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'asseoir dessus. ''

Il a raillé : '' - Tu m'as dit que je n'oserais pas ! ''

J'ai ri : '' - Ouais… c'était amusant. ''

Il a couru vers une plante que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant : '' - Celle-ci est très intéressante. Voyons voir ce que c'est. '' Il s'est mis à regarder dans son manuel pendant que je sortais une cigarette et l'allumais.

J'ai pris une longue bouffée et ai exhalé la fumée . '' - Aha… c'est ici. C'est un plant de cannabis. Apparemment, c'est un prototype, c'est donc le seul que Dieu a créé jusqu'à présent. ''

Je me suis penchée pour le sentir : '' - Hmmm… ça sent un peu bizarre bien que ce soit assez joli. ''

Il a pris la cigarette qu'il avait coincée derrière son oreille.

'' - Prenons une pause cigarette, Bella. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - C'est bon pour moi. ''

Nous nous sommes tous les deux assis sur le sol en face de la toute nouvelle création de Dieu et avons partagé une bouteille de vin.

Peter soupira : '' - Je m'ennuie. ''

J'ai eu un hoquet : '' - Ouais… tu crois que nous n'aurons jamais d'excitation dans nos vies ? ''

Il haussa les épaules : '' - Je ne sais pas. '' Puis il me poussa avec son épaule : '' - Hé, tu te souviens de notre retour en 73… ''

À ce moment, Saint Christophe est apparu.

'' - Merde. ''

Nous avons sauté sur nos pieds et rapidement jeté nos cigarettes derrière nous.

'' - Bella, Peter. '' Il hocha la tête et nous lui avons fait un signe en retour. J'ai parlé : '' - Quoi de neuf, Saint-Christ ? ''

Il soupira : '' - Bella, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il est inapproprié de m'appeler comme ça. ''

J'ai baissé la tête : '' - Oh, désolée. Que pouvons -nous faire pour vous, monsieur ? ''

Il m'a remis un dossier rempli de documents : '' - Il y a un nouveau clan de vampires en formation en Italie, les Volturi. Ce dossier contient les noms, les photos et des fiches sur tous les membres existants. Vous avez besoin de les surveiller. Dieu pense qu'ils peuvent se mettre à comploter. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Oui, monsieur. Nous le pensons aussi. ''

Il secoua la tête : '' - Soit dit en passant, le buisson derrière vous brûle. '' Puis il remonta au Ciel. Je me suis retournée brusquement pour voir le buisson en flammes. '' - Merde, Peter, Aide-moi à l'éteindre ! '' Il a commencé à battre des ailes, mais ça a semblé empirer.

Je me suis mise à cracher sur lui mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer. '' - Merde, Bella ! Dieu va être furax ! C'est le seul qui existe ! ''

'' - Régénère-le pendant que j'essaie de l'éteindre. ''

Peter regardait le plant complètement brûler alors que je cherchais quelque chose pour l'éteindre.

Il s'est mis à rire : '' - Cette plante a une odeur vraiment bizarre. Je l'aime bien. ''

'' - Peter ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! ''

J'ai ensuite remarqué un homme qui arrivait : '' - Merde ! Nous devons trouver quelque chose rapidement ! ''

Bien sûr, les humains ne pouvaient pas nous voir, mais il pouvait certainement voir clairement la plante qui brûlait mais qui ne se consumait pas.

Peter s'est mis à parler en envoyant sa voix à travers la brise : '' - C'est ton Dieu. N'approche pas le buisson en feu et recule… lentement. ''

L'homme regarda le buisson en état de choc : '' - Êtes… êtes-vous… à moi ? ''

Peter se mit à rire puis parla de nouveau : '' - Oui, mon fils. Ne parle de cela à personne et Dieu… je veux dire, je veillerais à ce que tu sois récompensé avec des richesses terrestres. ''

J'ai dévisagé Peter : '' - Dieu va être furieux que tu l'aies imité de nouveau ! Tu ne peux pas non plus lui promettre des richesses terrestres, Peter ! ''

Il m'a regardé : '' - Je ne t'entends pas me donner de brillantes idées ! ''

J'ai ensuite inhalé une grande bouffée de la plante de cannabis en feu et j'ai commencé à sentir des fourmillements sur tout mon corps. J'ai regardé Peter : '' - Tu sens ça…''

Il gloussa de nouveau : '' - Ouais. Putain, c'est génial. ''

Je rigolais à présent : '' - Hé, ce gars pense qu'il parle à Dieu. Faisons lui faire des trucs amusants. ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Ooohhh… maintenant je te reconnais ! ''

Il se racla la gorge avant de dire : '' - Après réflexion, il y a des choses que tu vas devoir faire pour prouver ta valeur au Royaume des Cieux. ''

L'homme baissa la tête : '' - Oui, tout ce que vous voulez. ''

J'ai soufflé : '' - Fais-le se tenir sur un pied et taper sur sa tête tout en se frottant le ventre. ''

Peter lui ordonna de le faire et l'homme sembla confus : '' - Mais… je ne comprends pas… ''

Peter parla avec autorité : '' - Tu oses remettre mon ordre en question ? ''

L'homme a rapidement levé un pied et a fait ce que Peter lui demandait. Peter et moi avions un fou rire.

J'ai regardé Peter : '' - Je te parie qu'il n'a pas de sous-vêtement. ''

Peter sourit : '' - Tu es sûre ! Quelles sont les conditions ? ''

J'ai souri : '' - Si je gagne, tu devras demander à Beulah de venir avec toi à la fête de Noël. Si tu gagnes, je vais demander la même chose à Oswald, d'accord ? '' Il grimaça. Beulah et Oswald étaient en bas de l'échelle, mais tous les deux nous avaient montrés plus que de l'intérêt.

'' - Berk… d'accord, mais rappelles-toi, Bella, si je perds, Beulah et moi allons rester avec toi toute la nuit.

J'ai fait une grimace.

Peter a parlé à l'homme à nouveau : '' - À présent, tu vas faire la roue. ''

L'homme avait l'air confus mais s'est exécuté. J'ai frémi quand j'ai vu que j'avais raison.

'' - Ha ! J'ai encore gagné ! ''

Peter me regarda fixement : '' - Un jour, Bella… je jure que je vais te tuer. ''

J'ai souri : '' - Assures-toi de donner un gros bisou à Beulah à la fin de ton rendez-vous. ''

Il sourit : '' - Je vais le faire et ensuite je ferai en sorte de te donner tous les détails. ''

J'ai frémi à nouveau : '' - Bien, nous avons assez joué avec les humains. J'ai vraiment une putain de soif et nous avons déjà bu tout notre vin. ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Ouais. Ma bouche est dans le même état que le jour où tu m'as dit que je n'oserais pas avaler un plant de coton. ''

'' - Hé Peter ? Tu sais que nous devrions sans doute demander au gars de faire quelque chose de bien à cause de Dieu. ''

Il réfléchit un moment : '' - Oh, d'accord, je sais ce qu'il faut lui dire. ''

'' - Tu as prouvé ta valeur, mon fils. À présent, tu vas aller en Égypte libérer les esclaves et les conduire à la Terre Promise pour leurs saluts. ''

L'homme a accepté et s'est enfui rapidement.

Peter s'est assis : '' - Je suis un peu fatigué. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire quelque chose maintenant. ''

Je l'ai regardé : '' - Nous devons encore éteindre le feu. ''

Il a bondi : '' - D'accord… '' Il a pris le bas de ma robe et me passée par-dessus la tête. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé : '' - Que Diable fais-tu, Peter ? ''

Il s'est mis à frapper la plante avec ma robe et j'ai enveloppé mes ailes autour de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu était éteint.

J'ai murmuré : '' - Pourquoi est-ce que je finis toujours nue ? ''

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Je ne sais pas… c'est drôle de voir que ça finit toujours de cette façon. ''

'' - Peter, Isabella ! Dans mon bureau, maintenant ! Et Bella, pour moi, va, s'il te plaît, mettre quelques vêtements. Pourquoi faut-il que tu finisses toujours nue ? La nudité est morte avec Adam et Eve. '' Dieu nous parlait mais il ne semblait pas heureux.

J'ai dévisagé Peter : '' - Rappelle-moi de te botter le cul plus tard. ''

Il haussa les épaules : '' - Hé ! Tu frappes comme une fille de toute façon. ''

J'ai craché : '' - Je vais tellement te botter le… ''

'' - Maintenant, vous deux ! ''

'' - Merde, Bella . Nous allons discuter de ça plus tard… allons faire face à la musique. ''

J'ai gémi : '' - J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous mettre à l'épreuve de nouveau… ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	35. Chapitre 35

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à mistyhaze420, elle est parue sous le titre :'' An Imperfect Love '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Chanson pour ce chapitre : Houses of 1000 Corpses by Rob Zombie.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-cinq **

**Bella danse avec le Diable **

J'ai regardé dans les yeux de miel de mon mari adoré et j'ai envoyé toute l'arrogance que j'avais avant que Peter ne me casse le cou. J'avais été préparée pour ce jour depuis plus de 2000 ans. J'avais toujours su que le jour viendrait où je mettrais ce fils de pute à sa place. Aujourd'hui serait ce jour-là.

Mon corps humain est tombé sur le sol, mais mon âme est restée debout… comme j'étais certaine qu'elle le serait toujours. J'ai fait un signe de tête de reconnaissance à Peter avant de me diriger vers les démons qui m'attendaient pour descendre en Enfer. Ma résolution était forte et je savais que je serais victorieuse. Il n'y aurait pas de hasard pour le Diable aujourd'hui.

Un instant après, j'étais de retour dans les gluantes cavernes noires familières, faisant mon chemin pour arriver à l'autre extrémité. J'entendais les cris, les hurlements et les pleurs. Ils étaient beaucoup plus forts que ce que je me souvenais, plus puissant… le Diable avait été un gars occupé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue, parce que son royaume était beaucoup plus grand.

J'ai finalement vu la lumière bleue pâle ramper à travers les fissures dans les murs et la chaleur devenir un froid glacial.

Je suis sortie de la caverne et je l'ai vu. La plupart des gens ont une fausse image de ce à quoi il ressemble et comment il agit. Il n'avait pas de cornes… pas de queue… sa peau n'était pas rouge. En fait, je ne savais pas avec certitude à quoi il ressemblait. À un certain moment, il avait été connu pour être un des anges le plus beau dans le Ciel… à présent, il ne montrait jamais sa vraie forme, au lieu de ça, il choisissait d'utiliser sa psychologie de merde pour se dissimuler en prenant la forme d'une personne que vous aimiez et en qui vous aviez confiance.

Il vous leurrait avec de fausses sécurités et volait votre âme pendant que vous étiez distrait. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise pour moi de le voir avec un beau visage et de belles lèvres, de beaux yeux verts et des cheveux blonds miel ondulés. Il aurait beau essayer, il ne serait jamais aussi beau que mon Jasper.

Il sourit alors qu'il montait sur son trône fait de roche et de pierres. '' - Isabella, je pensais que la prochaine fois que je te verrais ce serait quand je te traînerais ici. ''

Je lui ai souri : '' - Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je te **laisserais **me faire venir ici… tu ne m'as pas entraînée ici la dernière fois si tu te souviens. Je suis venue de mon plein gré, comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui. ''

Il sourit : '' - Tu craches toujours du feu, je vois. Alors, à quoi dois-je ce plaisir, Isabella. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' - Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une visite entre vieux amis. Je suis venue te faire une offre. ''

Il avait maintenant un sourire sur le visage : '' - Une offre, hein ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais écouter ton offre inutile ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te retenir tout simplement ici et de garder ton âme pour toujours ? ''

J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et ai souri : '' - Tu penses que tu peux me retenir en Enfer contre ma volonté ? Tu es toujours aussi bête que dans mon souvenir. Je partirais quand mon offre aura été acceptée ou refusée et je partirais à pied. ''

Il soupira avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil de pierres noircies : '' - Je **peux **te garder, Isabella. Mon armée est beaucoup plus forte à présent et tu es ici toute seule. Sans ton précieux partenaire, qui va partager ta douleur ? ''

J'ai sorti une cigarette et je l'ai allumé. J'ai pris une bouffée avant de me pencher contre le mur froid et humide : '' - Essaye de me garder et je **vais **m'échapper à nouveau. La seule pensée de montrer à tes petits serviteurs à quel point tu es faible et facilement battu me fait mouiller. Tu me connais comme je te connais… tu sais que je ne cesserais jamais d'essayer… tout comme tu sais que tu n'arriveras jamais à me garder. Quant au partage de la douleur, je n'ai plus besoin de la supprimer. En fait, je m'en réjouis. Alors vas-y, cher ami, frappe-moi avec ton meilleur coup. ''

Il a agité la main et j'ai senti une vive brûlure entrer profondément dans mon âme. Je suis tombée sur le sol alors qu'elle coulait dans mon corps, commençant par le bout de mes orteils et remontant le long de mon corps, me traversant de part en part, jusqu'à la tête, ce qui m'a valu de retomber alors qu'un profond gémissement s'échappait de mes lèvres.

Mes yeux sont devenus noirs alors que je sentais la douleur dégouliner sur ma langue. J'ai levé les yeux dans ses yeux choqués avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage et j'ai murmuré : '' - Je te remercie, démon… puis-je en avoir un autre ? ''

Il s'est levé alors que je sentais la colère résonner en lui : '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

J'ai essuyé mes lèvres avec le dos de ma main avant de lui faire face. Ma colère était là maintenant, à la pointe de mon esprit et j'ai craché : '' - Pensais-tu que tu pourrais me blesser plus que ce que j'ai déjà souffert ? Pensais-tu que je pourrais souffrir plus que ce que je subis déjà ? J'ai passé plus de 150 ans coincée dans les plus profondes fosses de l'enfer avec une douleur si forte que même toi tu reculerais devant elle ! Je suis restée là à regarder celui que j'aime souffrir de tes jeux pervers sans aucun moyen de lui venir en aide alors que tu étais assis là, sur ton trône, à te moquer de notre douleur pour ton amusement ! Laisse-moi te confier un secret, espèce de stupide connard… tu ne peux pas provoquer autant de douleur sans qu'à la fin, on en vienne à en profiter… l'adopter… la savourer et vivre pour elle ! Envoie-moi ta douleur et tout ce qu'elle me provoquera sera le plus bel orgasme sur cette terre ! Tu as merdé ! Tu m 'as fait t'aimer parce que j'aime la douleur… je la veux… comment pourrais-tu blesser quelqu'un qui savoure le mal que tu lui causes ? ''

Je sentais sa colère… mais aussi une trace d'inquiétude alors que je lui souriais.

Ses yeux se sont rétrécis et il s'est assis de nouveau : '' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Isabella ? ''

J'ai repris ma cigarette sur le sol et j'ai pris une autre bouffée. '' - Je veux que tu te rappelles ce que dit le vieux dicton « Il est préférable de servir au Paradis que de régner en Enfer ». Je ne crois plus que c'est vrai. Je veux régner et j'ai assez de puissance maintenant. Je suis malade et fatiguée de servir un Dieu qui ne sert que lui-même. Je suis malade et fatiguée du service de probation et des regards de mes autres compagnons anges. Pourquoi devrais-je m'incliner devant quelqu'un ? Je n'ai fait que servir mon Royaume et qu'est-ce que j'ai obtenu ? Une éternité en étant traitée comme une paria ! Une éternité à être punie pour mes façons pas si angéliques ! Aucun de ses enculés ne sait ce que c'est que d'être plongé dans la douleur, la souffrance et le mal pendant une décennie ! Ça te ronge jusqu'à la base jusqu'à ce que tu sois embourbé dedans ! Je suis coincée avec ça maintenant et je refuse de faire des excuses pour ça plus longtemps ! Mes souhaits ? Je veux diriger ton armée de fantassins ! Je veux me précipiter pour brûler ce putain de Royaume des Cieux avec une cigarette dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre alors que je regarde ces putains de murs s'écrouler ! ''

Il a pris un moment pour réfléchir à mes paroles avant de parler à nouveau : '' - Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance pour diriger mes fantassins ? Je préfère que tu mènes mes démons. ''

J'ai secoué la tête : '' - Non. Je ne conduirais que les vampires. Jasper est un vampire et je ne vais pas quitter son côté. Peter ne laissera pas le côté de Charlotte non plus. Ensemble, Jasper, Peter et moi… nous serons impossible à arrêter. Tu veux voir tomber le Royaume des Cieux ? Voilà ta chance. Nul ne connaît leur armée comme moi… j'ai toutes les connaissances dont tu as besoin pour mettre ses salauds à terre, mais je ne conduirais l'attaque que si j'ai le plein contrôle de mon armée. Je ne vais pas te servir non plus. Je veux être ta partenaire… sur un pied d'égalité avec toi. Telles sont mes conditions. ''

Il riait maintenant et secoua la tête alors que je regardais ses boucles blondes virevolter autour de son visage. '' - Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question de confiance, Isabella ! Comme tu me l'as dit avant, je te connais. Je sais de quoi tu es capable. ''

J'ai souri quand j'ai senti l'intrigue et la curiosité sortir de lui par vagues : '' - Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne vas jamais me faire confiance comme je ne te ferais jamais confiance non plus. Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance dans l'incarnation du mal ? Je vais t'offrir ce cadeau… je vais revenir sur terre sous forme humaine et Jasper va me mordre. Une fois que son venin courra dans mes veines, nous savons tous les deux que je serais damnée pour l'éternité et être incluse dans ton armée. ''

Il marqua une pause comme s'il considérait mon offre, ensuite il ricana : '' - Comment saurais-je que ce n'est pas un truc ? Peut-être que je vais simplement te garder ici. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ai laissé échapper la colère de mon cœur à nouveau. '' - Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! L'offre n'est plus sur la table ! Je refuse de jouer à tes jeux ! Je vais commencer à planifier mon prochain départ et fais-moi confiance, démon, je vais t'échapper. Quand je l'aurais fait, je vais commencer mon propre règne de ce satané monde ! Ce sera appelé Bellanopalus et je vais vous faire tomber tous les deux à la fois, toi et le plus saint que toi !Je vais savourer de regarder les deux Royaume tomber sous **mon** commandement, je suis le parfait mélange du bien et du mal ! J'ai ces deux puissances de mon côté ! Elles sont toutes les deux une partie de qui je suis et tu me connais… tu sais que je suis capable de faire exactement ce que je dis ! ''

Après ça, je lui ai tourné le dos et j'ai regardé ses démons commencer à se refermer sur moi et prendre mes bras, mais j'ai souri quand j'ai senti sa cupidité.

'' - Nous pourrions peut-être travailler sur quelque chose. J'ai besoin de temps pour préparer mes conditions. ''

Je me suis retournée et ai souris : '' - Le temps est compté. Dans moins d'une minute, mon corps humain ne sera plus en mesure d'être relancé. Fais ton choix maintenant, Démon, ou il sera fait pour toi. De la façon dont je le vois, tu as le choix entre deux péchés. Le premier est l'orgueil, parce que tu as peur que ta fierté soit piétinée à nouveau quand je m'échapperais et qu'une fois encore, j'aurais montré à tes disciples à quel point tu peux être stupide. L'autre, c'est le pouvoir et la cupidité. Jusqu'à quel point tu me veux ? À quel point auras-tu mal en me voyant faire tomber le Royaume des Cieux ? À quel point veux-tu régner ? Quel péché choisiras-tu ? Fais ton choix. ''

J'ai senti sa volonté choisir avec une certaine appréhension : '' - Laissez-la partir. ''

Les démons m'ont libéré et j'ai souri : '' - Un choix judicieux, Démon. ''

Il vint vers moi et se pencha tellement près que j'ai senti son souffle glacé passer sur mon visage. '' - Ne fais pas d'erreurs, Isabella. Si tu essayes de me tromper encore une fois, je viendrais après toi et tous ceux que tu aimes. Tu sais que je ne m'arrêterais pas. ''

J'ai souri à la face du Diable tout-puissant : '' - Je ne m'attends à rien de moins. ''

Je me suis tournée en souriant et ai traversé les cavernes, faisant mon ascension pour retourner sur Terre.

_Et ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas agir… ha ! Le diable est stupide._

* * *

Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Galswinthe, qui a travaillé très dur pour que les chapitres soient prêts chaque samedi. Merci.

cathy.


End file.
